The General's Lust
by yugiohfan163
Summary: What would happen if Lilithmon met Taiki before he became a general and meets him later? Will something spark between these two generals? This story has been co-written with LiquidPhazon. Check out his own work, it's pretty good.
1. Chapter 1

The general's lust

chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a nice and sunny day as our story's protagonist, Taiki, a young boy with spiky brown hair and goggles was taking the chance to go out and enjoy the day. What he didn't realize was that this day would change his life.

As he passed an alleyway, he stopped in his tracks as he heard something. From the sounds of it, it sounded like an animal. He made his way into the alley and could see something ahead. The soft whimpers of the creature made him get closer.

When he got closer, he was amazed to see a creature that like a cat, but completely different. It had all black fur on its body, but there were certain spots that were purple, such as small tuffs of hair on the ears, the tip of the long tail, and even stripes of said color on the tail. It also had purple gloves on its front legs. Said gloves had protrusions from each finger, like claws. They also had black stripes on them as well.

Taiki was amazed at this creature. Said creature looked at him and hissed in an attempt to scare him, but it stopped as it held its side with its glove covered paws.

"Hey, let me see." replied Taiki crouching down to get a better look.

The cat-like creature hissed again and began to crawl away from the human.

Taiki held out his hand so the cat could get his scent and trust him.

The unknown creature sniffed around Taiki's hand and could tell that he meant no harm. It reluctantly moved towards Taiki and showed its wound.

Taiki took a closer look and saw the wound. From health class, he could tell it was caused by some kind of blade.

Taiki looked the creature in the eye and said sincerely, "Let me fix that up for you."

BlackGatomon looked at the human in confusion. He wanted to heal her? His behavior was different from the other humans she had seen who looked at her with disgust or confusion. He wasn't bothered by the way she looked. This caused her to not notice him picking her up until she was pressed against his chest. She felt his body warm her own and found herself dozing off in his arms as he carried her to his house.

Taiki looked down and smiled as the feline-like creature was sleeping. He looked up and saw his house. He checked to see if his parents were home, but they weren't. Which worked for Taiki as he not need his parents asking questions while the creature was hurt.

He set the animal on the couch and began to scavenge around for towels and medicine to heal the creature.

BlackGatomon began to stir as the heat she felt was gone. She opened her eyes and saw she was someone's house. She looked over the couch to see the boy carry in a few towels and bottles on top.

"Good to see your awake." commented Taiki as he sat down next to the creature and grabbed one of the towels. "Let me take a look at that cut." replied Taiki getting in closer.

BlackGatomon scooted away while keeping her wound covered. She wasn't going to let this human try anything with her.

"I know you don't trust me, but it needs to be treated." urged Taiki.

BlackGatomon hissed as her wound flared up. Taiki took the chance and held her paw up and began to rub the cut with the alcohol coated rag.

BlackGatomon felt like rolling her eyes at his tactic. She was made of data, not tissue. The only thing his rag would do is make her fur coat smell funny.

Taiki cleaned the cut and began to apply the medicine that would fix it. After that, he began to wrap her stomach up in bandages to keep the cut covered.

"There, all done little guy." Taiki said before BlackGatomon hissed at him. "Whoops, I mean girl." replied Taiki fixing his mistake.

BlackGatomon crossed her paws as Taiki decided to sit next to her.

Taiki was still confused on what this creature and was gonna take a chance to find out. It was a silly one, but it was better than nothing.

"So, what are you exactly?" questioned Taiki who saw the feline creature turn to him.

BlackGatomon gave him an unimpressed look before replying. "I am what you humans call a digimon." replied BlackGatomon who shocked Taiki.

"Y-Y-You can talk?" asked Taiki.

"Yes, and I can do other things" replied BlackGatomon holding out her claws.

"Easy there. No need to start anything." Taiki waved his hands down for her to pull her claws away. After doing that, Taiki continued his questioning. "So, what are digimon? And where do you come from?"

BlackGatomon sighed as she should have seen this coming. She could just tell him a lie and make a run for it, but he did try to help her heal. So she might as well tell him. Not like anyone would believe him anyway.

And so, BlackGatomon began to tell the human boy all about the digital world, minus the reason as to how she got injured.

Taiki absorbed all this knowledge like a sponge and found it better and cooler than he could have imagined. Before he could ask anymore about her world, a sudden light exploded in the room to where they had to shield their eyes.

They looked after the light died down and saw a portal that seemed to be composed of 1s and 0s.

Taiki saw BlackGatomon seem to sigh before hopping off the couch and walked towards the portal. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Home." simply replied BlackGatomon who saw that Taiki looked sad. She sighed as she didn't want to stay any longer, but felt that up and leaving without thanking him was rude. She turned and surprised Taiki by giving him a hug. Taiki returned the hug and knew that he would miss her.

Soon BlackGatomon pulled away and began to walk to the portal. Before she entered, she turned and gave Taiki a wink while sticking her tongue out and jumped into the portal.

Taiki watched the portal close and felt sad, but happy. He had made a new friend. He would soon realize that he forgot to get her name and introduce himself. But it would be years later that he would say one phrase that made sense.

"A person's name is something special. So it should be said by those closest to you."

He would soon realize how much that phrase truly meant in a few years time.


	2. Chapter 2

The general's lust

chapter 2

LiquidPhazon has granted me a lot of help with this chapter and hopefully more in the future.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Bagramon's Castle)

Walking down one of the halls of the ominous fortress was a tall female that resembled a human female in a Gothic and revealing outfit. None other than Lilithmon, one of the three Generals to Lord Bagra and the cause of misery and pleasure to those that dared face her. Right now she was walking through the castle as she felt a little off than her usual self.

'Somethings up, and it definitely isn't Blastmon's IQ. What's going on?' She asked herself.

It had felt like she was trying to remember something, but it felt vague to her. Like it was something she knew years ago. But remembering her position and duties, Lilithmon shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts as she left, ready to meet up with the other two Generals to discuss their next moves to take over the Digital World.

She kept a serious face up as she entered the room where she saw Tactimon and Blastmon standing in.

"What kept you?" Tactimon asked her in demand.

"What, not even going to say hello? I'm crushed." She mocked in reply.

"Take this serious. Lord Bagramon has called us here to decide who will take over the next zone."

"I'll do it! I'll crush Xros Heart, I'll crush them all!" Blastmon stated, only for Lilithmon to chuckle.

"Oh, please. You can barely count without using your fingers." Lilithmon said, before telling her comrades. "Besides I already have a plan in motion to get the Red General."

"We shall let Lord Bagramon decide." spoke Tactimon as they looked up to see the throne of their leader with said digimon sitting in it.

"I have decided for Lilithmon to carry out this mission." Lord Bagramon said. "If she already has a plan, than I shall not stop her."

"Thank you, Lord Bagramon. I shall not fail you." Lilithmon replied, bowing in respect, and causing a small smirk to appear that she was chosen over Tactimon or Blastmon.

Tactimon crossed his arms while Blastmon growled in frustration as Lilithmon stood up and walked back out of the room to get the next forces ready to take the code crown.

"IceDevimon!" Lilithmon yelled, causing the fallen angel Digimon to rush over and kneel before her.

"You summoned me?" He asked in a somewhat worried tone.

"Yes. Gather your troops and get ready. The Lake Zone's Code Crown is to become mine!" Lilithmon commanded, making IceDevimon jump to his feet and run.

"Yes ma'am!" He replied.

Lilithmon chuckled, but quickly lost her laugh as she now needed to learn who exactly the Red General was since she had never encountered him before.

"Wait!" She called out, causing IceDevimon to rush back and kneel before her. "Before you and your little troops go and have your fun, get me all the intel you can about this new army that dares face us." Lilithmon commanded, before she asked curiously. "What's it called?"

"Xros Heart, oh great Lilithmon." IceDevimon replied, before saying. "And while Shoutmon claims to be their leader, the real master of the team is a human named Taiki Kudo."

With that said, IceDevimon's hands began to rummage across his body, making Lilithmon ask. "Do you have fleas?"

"Actually I was just looking for a picture of the enemy." IceDevimon replied, before he managing to find one.

"You have a picture of Xros Heart's General?" Lilithmon asked, making explain IceDevimon reply. "Not just the General but most of those who ally themselves with him. That way we know who our enemy is."

Taking the picture from IceDevimon, Lilithmon's eyes widened upon seeing a familiar brown haired boy in the centre of the shot. 'What?...It can't be.' she thought as suddenly images started flashing before her eyes. Images involving the boy who she had encountered in the past after miscalculating the strength of her enemies, costing her a Zone and almost her life.

She remembered how she was trapped in the Real World where she met Taiki, who did nothing but befriend her and selflessly treated her injuries. She kept staring at the image and couldn't believe that the boy who helped her for no reason, was her enemy, which left her conflicted.

On one half, he was the kind hearted human who only wished to help those around him. But on the other, he was leading Xros Heart and taking the Zones and their Code Crowns, believing those were rightfully the property of the Bagra Army.

She didn't realize she was gripping the photo too hard before IceDevimon said something. "L... Lilithmon? Shall I lead to troops to the lake Zone?" He asked nervously, afraid as to how she would reply.

But Lilithmon shook her head once more, turned to face the cowering Digimon and told him. "Yes. And don't return until you have that Code Crown."

"Got it!" IceDevimon replied as he quickly stood up.

"And one last thing." Lilithmon then said. "If you happen to come across this new General, bring him to me."

"Yes ma'am!" IceDevimon said, before saluting, showing his respect/fear towards Lilithmon. He turned and flew down the hall to gather the troops as Lilithmon mulled over on this ironic twist of events.

"Taiki Kudo..." She whispered.

(Xros Heart)

Taiki stopped walking as he felt like smiling for some odd reason.

"What's got you so chipper?" Akari asked in a curious tone.

"Don't know. I just feel happy for some reason." replied the general.

"So you should, Taiki" Shoutmon replied, before stating. "Thanks to you we have another Code Crown and a sweet new Digi Xros form!"

"Yeah, those Bagra goons won't know what hit 'em." Ballistamon added.

"Good point." smiled the boy, before he asked curiously. "So where are we now?"

"I'm not sure." Shoutmon admitted, before noticing several figures in the distance. "But maybe they can tell us."

As the group got closer, their eyes widened in shock and disbelief at seeing the figures were digimon frozen solid.

"What could've caused this?" Akari asked, worried for the Digimon trapped within their icy prisons.

Taiki was about to reply, but before he did, a similar melody echoed in his ears, just like when he and Shoutmon met. "Did you guys hear that?" Taiki asked.

"I didn't hear anything." Shoutmon replied, only to watch as Taiki ran off, making the red dragon ask. "Taiki, where are you going?"

"There's a Digimon in trouble and I'm gonna check it out." Taiki replied, running to the source of the noise until he found himself at a lake beside a massive castle. Near the lake's edge was a group of chess pawn looking digimon who seemed distressed over something.

"Hey there." Tiki called out gaining the attention of the Digimon, before he asked. "What happened, why are you crying?"

"Our noble leader, Knightmon was defeated by the enemy and thrown into the icy lake. Now he's so ashamed he won't come out."

Concerned for Knightmon, Taiki said. "Here, let me try. Hey Knightmon! Can you hear me down there?" Taiki called out.

Upon hearing that, Knightmon asked. "Who's there, are you a spirit?"

"No, I'm a human. My name's Taiki." Taiki replied, which seemed to trigger something inside of Knightmon.

"A human? The one whose coming was foretold." He announced, before saying as he started to cry. "Alas, it's too late for me, human Taiki. I have failed my princess and am not worthy to be called a knight."

But not accepting Knightmon's self pity, Taiki called down into the icy depths. "What, so you're just giving up? One little setback and you throw in the towel? Come on!"

"I know not this towel you speak of, but farewell! I leave my loyal pawns in your care! Take, lead them well, lead them to victory!" Knightmon announced. However, while Knightmon was ready to accept his defeat, Taiki wasn't.

"Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way." He said.

"Meaning what, exactly?" Zenjirou asked, only to then get hit in the face by Taiki's jacket.

"What do you think?" Taiki asked back, before he rushed forwards. "Time for a dip."

"Wait, Taiki!" cried out Shoutmon, Zenjirou, and Akari as he dove into the water.

"Wait, Taiki!" Shoutmon, Zenjirou, and Akari cried out, watching as Taiki dove into the water. While the remained of the Xros Heart team remained on the surface, Taiki was swimming deeper and deeper, ignoring the chills of the water, as he came across a flashing light that was the damaged form of Knightmon, in which he held out his Xros Loader, sending the fallen knight within his Xros Loader to recover, saving him.

But now Taiki needed saving, as he was running out of breath and soon to drown. Luckily a figure had followed Taiki after his rashness and help bring him back to the surface.

-Moments later-

Taiki was sitting by a log fire, holding his arms out as he was trying to get his body warm and his clothing dry.

"Thanks for pulling me out, Chibitortomon." He said, revealing his saviour, who smiled and replied. "Don't mention it. I was happy to help."

Taiki smiled at Chibitortomon for a moment, only to then be smacked by Akari, who yelled at him. "Taiki, quit scaring me like that! I thought I was going to have to take you back to our world in an ice tray!"

Seeing his action had upset her, Taiki replied in a singer tone. "Sorry."

"Just stop trying to save everyone all the time!" Akari yelled as she grabbed him by his shirt collar, in which Shoutmon interrupted. "Give him a break. That's just the way he is. And after all, if he didn't go around saving people I wouldn't be here today."

Unable to argue with Shoutmon's word, Akari released Taiki from her hold and walked off with a huff. 'If Taiki continues playing the role of the Digimon hero, we'll never get home.' She thought.

"Alright, time to bring back your noble leader." Taiki told the PawnChessmon, before he exclaimed. "Knightmon, Reload!" With Taiki's command, Knighton emerged from the Xros Loader, standing proudly before his PawnChessmon.

"Knightmon is back!" One of the PawnChessmon cheered.

"He's thawed out!" Another added, before Cutemon commented happily. "And he's not even rusty."

With Knightmon and the PawnChessmon reunited, they turned to face Taiki and his friends, bowing in respect as Knightmon then spoke. "My thanks Taiki. Thy bravery hath restored me and my spirit. Come now to the castle where our princess awaits. She will be most pleased to meet the mighty champion of legend who is destined to save her realm." Knightmon then offered, making Taiki point at himself, a little taken back by the information bestowed upon him.

-Meanwhile-

Back in Lord Bagra's domain, Blastmon was mocking Tactimon for his failure of losing the Magma Zone to Taiki, his friends and the Blue General, Kiriha Aonuma.

"So, you lost the Magma Zone? Things aren't going your way are they?" Blastmon asked.

"Nonsense, I'm merely lulling them into a false sense of security." Tactimon replied, only for Blastmon to continue his mocking questions. "Oh, is that what you call getting whooped?"

"Patience. I will crush them all in time!" Tactimon stated.

"Yes, I'm sure you will." A voice then said from the shadows, making the two General turn to see a white clad figure, whose face was concealed by a mask and bandana.

"Oh, it's you Reapmon." Tactimon said, not glad to see his ally. "What do you want now?"

"I was just wondering why Lilithmon isn't with you." He replied in a calm tone.

"Wonder away. Why would we tell you?" Tactimon asked, crossing his arms as he spoke, only for Blastmon to add foolishly. "Yeah. What business is it of yours' if she's gone to the Lake Zone?"

With the location of the third General, Reapmon thanked Blastmon before teleporting away.

"Bravo Blastmon. You really know how to keep a military secret a secret." Tactimon said sarcastically.

-Back in the Lake Zone-

The troops defending the castle were at a major disadvantage as IceDevimon and his army advanced.

"Forward, my frosty minions!" IceDevimon commanded his crew, consisting of Troopmon and Icemon, as an arrogant smirk appeared on his face. "The castle is ours'!"

However, his smirk faded as blasts erupted all around him, destroying many of his troops, before Dorulumon leapt out from one of the dust clouds and Shoutmon jumped forward.

"Fiery Fastball!" Shoutmon then exclaimed, before unleashing his attacks and destroying more of IceDevimon's forces.

With the interference, IceDevimon demanded. "Shivering blizzards, who are you?"

"You really wanna know?" Shoutmon asked, making IceDevimon say. "Yeah!" "I'll tell ya. I'm the one and only..." Shoutmon began to announce, only to be cut off as Taiki and the others surrounded him, before Knightmon stated proudly. "He is a loyal pawn of our fearless and noble champion, Taiki Kudo!"

"Hey, watch who you're calling a pawn!" Shoutmon yelled in an annoyed tone, upset that he was upstaged, before Ballistamon told his friend. "Now's not the time."

"Right." Dorulumon replied in agreement, before he roared. "Attack!"

As Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Knightmon and his PawnChessmon fought against IceDevimon's minions, the troops in charge of protecting the Digimon princess could feel their spirits and morale restoring.

"Look, it's Knightmon!" A Pandamon called out.

"And he's brought reinforcements." A ToyAgumon commented, before the army charged over the bridge and to IceDevimon's falling battalion.

Taking command, Taiki called out. "Alright, we've got the enemy caught in between our forces. Let 'em have it!"

Following his command, Dorulumon tore through various Troopmon and Icemon, Ballistamon blasted away the enemies with his 'Seismic Speaker' attack, while Starmon and the Pitmons rained down upon the enemy.

Seeing that Xros Heart was too powerful, IceDevimon issued an immediate retreat, in which everyone watched as IceDevimon and the remainder of his forces ran away screaming.

And with the battle over, it was now time Taiki and the others got the honour of meeting the Digimon princess. They followed Knightmon into the castle and into a small room where they spotted a throne with a cat lady-like digimon on it with long nails, two tails, and a harem girl's outfit.

"Her highness, princess Persiamon. Our beautiful, virtuous, wise and noble sovereign." Knightmon introduced as they approached the cat Digimon, who was currently purring softly as she was sleeping on a small couch.

"You left out sleepy." Zenjirou added.

"Ah, yes. her heinous does sleep most of the day." Knightmon had to confess, making Akari state in response. "And that's why I prefer dogs."

But after waiting for a moment, Taiki and the others watched as Persiamon sat up. "Sorry I missed your big victory. But I was dreaming of a ball of yarn." Persiamon apologised in a sleepy tone, before saying. "Anyway, they tell me you saved my castle from the Bagra Army. Thank you brave stranger."

The last part of her thanks made Taiki blush and rub his head in embarrassment, before saying. "Oh, it was nothing."

"That's so not true!" Knightmon suddenly shouted, only to then tell Persiamon. "This is the great champion we have been waiting for, your highness. I intend to name him captain of your royal guard."

Hearing that, Persiamon felt a bit embarrassed at what she had to say. "Uh oh, that's a tricky one. There was already someone else I was going to make captain of my loyal guard." Persiamon explained, before saying. "I thought he was the champion we were waiting for. What a predicament. I better sleep on it."

With that, Persiamon curled back up on her sofa, drifting off to sleep, leaving the Xros Heart team just standing in Persiamon's room in silence.

"What's up with this princess?" Akari then questioned, annoyed and impatient. "Quick, somebody get her a catnip mouse!"

While Akari remained irritated by Persiamon's lack of awareness, Taiki was curious as to who this champion Persiamon had selected was.

"So which of us will it be?" He then heard a familiar voice ask, making him and the others turn to see Kiraha enter the room, making Taiki state. "So you're the other champion she was talking about."

-Meanwhile, with IceDevimon-

IceDevimon was shaking in fear as he walked deeper into the ice base where he knew Lilithmon would be disappointed in his progress. And he was right.

"L... Lilithmon!" He stammered, looking to see the General smirking at him deviously.

"I don't suppose you have anything like a cup of tea around here, Popsicle toes?" Lilithmon asked, before she dropped the glass she was holding, letting it shatter, while she walked up to the fear ridden Digimon. "I caught a chill in this ice box you call a hide out." She commented, before saying. "Oh, never mind. But speaking of hot water, you're in it."

"P-Please forgive me!" he begged falling to his knees as he bowed his head.

"Forgive you? I should crush you!" Lilithmon snapped, making IceDevimon's fear heighten.

Not wanting to feel her wrath, IceDevimon quickly stated."No, wait! I have a plan! Leave it to me, I promise not to fail you again!"

However, she ignored him and turned as she sensed a nearby presence in the shadows. "Oh, Reapmon is that you?"

Said digimon appeared before the general. "It seemed like you might need some help." Reapmon offered, before looking down at IceDevimon. "This amateur is clearly over his head." He commented, before asking. "Why not give the job to me?"

"Oh really? Sounds like someone is kissing up to me." grinned Lilithmon.

"I only wish to serve you, my lady. To earn my good graces." Reapmon replied, only to then say. "But I think it would be best if we kept this our little secret."

"Alright, if you can capture the boy with the Red Xros Loader, I'll take you ice skating. And we'll use this clown as the rink." Lilithmon replied, scaring IceDevimon once again.

"And what of the others?" Reapmon asked, making Lilithmon smirk as she then said in reply. "They are of no use to me. Dispose of them any way you see fit."

"It's a deal, my lady. Leave everything to me." Reapmon replied, bowing in respect.

-Back at Persiamon's castle-

Her subjects and the Xros Heart team were celebrating their victory over a large dinner.

Shoutmon in particular was going nuts over the amount of DigiBytes they had. "DigiBytes, my absolute favourite!" Shoutmon stated in a joyous tone.

"It's the least we could do for saving us." A ToyAgumon replied happily, before saying. "It's all you can eat, so knock yourselves out."

Shoutmon's eyes lit up upon hearing that, before he was unable to control himself as he dug in, along with Ballistamon, Starmon and the Pickmons.

Outside at the time was where Taiki and Kiriha looked over the kingdom.

"You didn't come her to be their champion, did you?" Taiki then asked, making Kiraha reply. "Of course not, I came for the Code Crown, same as you."

Hearing that, Taiki thought, trying to see the best of everyone. 'He's always coming off so tough, but maybe he's not as tough as he tries to look.'

As they stood there, Zenjirou, Ballistamon, and Knightmon were near the doorway to try and hear what was going on. However, Kiraha knew they were being spied on and glared in their direction, making the human and two Digimon flinch from the blond's glare.

"I see you brought back up." Kiraha commented, before he walked away, stating in a cold and arrogant tone as he left. "But you're gonna need more than that to beat me. You got lucky last time, but this Code Crown is all mine."

With Kiraha now gone, Zenjirou, Ballistamon, and Knightmon stepped out.

"What are you guys doing?" Taiki asked.

"Maintaining surveillance." Zenjirou replied, before he stated. "I don't trust that guy."

"I understand how you feel, but I do believe he might have some good in him."

Come on, Taiki. Get real!" Zenjirou yelled, still having trust issues with Kiraha, while Taiki remained silent.

"There was this kid..." He then said. "It was a long time ago. He was in my class, but I didn't know him very well. One day I found him sitting on the ground all by himself."

-Flashback-

"Hey, are you alright?" A young Taiki asked the boy, who only replied in a weak tone as he turned his head down. "Mind your own business. Leave me alone."

Little Taiki stared at the kid before he decided to leave, unaware of what was to happen to the boy.

"So I did what he said. I minded my own business, I took the easy way out." Taiki said as he remembered walking, until he saw an ambulance drive past him.

His concern took over as he rushed back to check on the boy. But when he arrived, little Taiki was shocked to see a crowd of people surrounding the ambulance.

"That's when I learned that the easy way isn't always the best way." Taiki stated, before explaining. "It turns out that the kid was really sick. I could've helped him, instead I walked away."

-End Flashback-

The haunting memories resurfaced. The ambulance drove off, being all alone, except for the boy's soccer ball and crying out as rain poured down upon him, in which Taiki then said. "That's when I found out some people won't admit they're in pain. They try to hide it, but they are in pain, and it's my business, everyone's business, to try and help and not just walk away. Ever since that day, I swore I would never turn my back on anyone again, even someone as obnoxious as Kiraha."

That made the three males touched that Taiki just confessed on why he never gave up on people.

"That was beautiful, Taiki." Ballistamon cried.

"Your words be fit the champion thou art." Knightmon stated, he too moved by Taiki's word and devotion to help.

"Well let's not go overboardeth." Taiki replied as he smiled, before saying. "Now you have me talking like you." But just as the group began to laugh, several blasts on the castle grounds alerted them, for IceDevimon's army was launching another attack.

The army was charging while some of them were launching large chunks of ice to try and smash the other forces.

"Seismic Speaker!" Ballistamon yelled as he countered the enemy's attack, shattering the ice, as well as revealing several blocks had Icemon hiding inside them.

"Drill Tornado!" Dorulumon roared, unleashing a powerful cyclone that struck more of IceDevimon's minions down.

Upon seeing Dorulumon and Akari arrive on the battle field, Taiki ran over and asked. "Where's everyone else?"

"They ate too much, now they're sleeping it off." Akari replied, shocking Taiki.

"They're what?" He questioned. However, he didn't have time to dwindle on the question, as MailBirdramon shot past them at an incredible speed.

"Plasma Cannons!" he sent a volley of plasma blasts that rained down on the army, before Kiraha emerged from the explosion MailBirdramon had created, pulled out his Xros Loader and called out Greymon. But Kiraha wasn't finished.

"DigiFuse!" he called out as MailBirdramon and Greymon became two beams of light before merging together.

"MetalGreymon!" The combined form roared out. "Giga Blaster!" he roared, firing a barrage of energy blasts, destroying fleets of the enemy and leaving the Xros Heart team amazed at Kiriha and his power.

However, something was bothering Taiki. "Where's their leader?" He asked. That was when it it him. He remembered the large ice chunks and how some of them had Icemon inside them.

Meanwhile, as Kiraha continued fighting, IceDevimon had used several hollowed out ice blocks to sneak travelling through a hidden pathway into the castle.

"Here's the plan. While those fools are outside fighting, we'll sneak inside and grab the princess." He explained to his Icemon, who eagerly stormed the castle.

As they ran inside, eventually catching up and covering Persiamon, they were stopped due to a fireball that blasted in their way.

Turning his head, IceDevimon was stunned to see Shoutmon. "Hey, why aren't you fighting with the others?" He demanded.

"I overate... I mean I saw right through your plan." Shoutmon replied, before he let out a small burp.

"Fear not, princess, we are here!" Knightmon then announced as he, the PawnChessmon, Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Taiki stood proudly before her, ready to defend her from IceDevimon's chilling grasp.

Enraged his plan had been thwarted by a child and an over stuffed Digimon, IceDevimon's body glowed with a light aura as he absorbed the Data of all his minions.

As Kiriha watched his digimon decimate the Bagra army, he turned and saw a small dust cloud at the castle. Shocked that he had been deceived.

On the roof where the cloud came from was IceDevimon with his arms enormous than before.

"Fiery Fastball!"

"Drill Bit Blitz!"

The pair fired a combination of fireballs and drills at IceDevimon, who countered by jumping onto the castle's wall and then fired daggers of ice at Shoutmon and Dorulumon.

Both tried dodging to avoid getting skewered, before IceDevimon leapt down and tried to crush them with his fists.

"Woah!" cried Shoutmon nearly getting crushed by one of the hands.

"Have at thee!" Knightmon suddenly called out, striking from the side, but was struck back by IceDevimon's arm.

"Ram Slammer!" Ballistamon exclaimed as he shot out from the roof, ramming his horn into IceDevimon's chest, which knocked him into the air. Only for IceDevimon to strike Ballistamon with an ice barrage.

"Taiki, I think we might want to upgrade to Shoutmon X4!" Shoutmon cried out as IceDevimon chased after him, firing shard after shard. However, there was a major problem.

"We can't!" Taiki called out, rushing over to Ballistamon, who was now encased in ice. "Ballistamon's frozen!"

"What?!" exclaimed Shoutmon in distress.

"Don't worry." Dorulumon told Shoutmon, before saying to Taiki. "We'll cover you until Ballistamon thaws out."

Taiki smiled and was about to thank his friends, but before he could a series of red energy bullets fired from the sky, striking around the boy. He covered his face as he looked and saw a new digimon land in front of him.

"You are mine!" Reapmon announced. However, he was forced to jump back as Metalgreymon appeared from his right and tried to bite down on him. Kiriha was riding on his back before jumping down and landing beside Taiki.

"Kiriha's helping us?" Akari asked, confused as to why he was aiding them.

However, Taiki's thoughts were more focused on his allies. Particularly Knightmon, who was trapped in IceDevimon's grasp and being slowly frozen.

"Hang on Knightmon!" Taiki called out as he retrieved his Xros Loader, deciding to Digifuse Shoutmon and Dorulumon. "DigiFuse!" he shouted.

"Shoutmon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Digifuse!" The pair yelled as they combined their power, forming a new weapon. The Drill Cannon.

"Locking on target. And FIRE!" Shoutmon exclaimed in all his might, unleashing two massive fireballs that struck IceDevimon in the chest, forcing him to release his hold over Knightmon, who broke free from the ice coating his body.

With Knightmon now free, Taiki called out in command. "Knightmon, attack!"

"PawnChessmon, art thou ready?" Knightmon asked, before he announced. "Storm of Steel!"

Acting as one, Knightmon and his PawnChessmon stabbed straight through IceDevimon, making the fallen angel Digimon cry out as he was defeated and forced to retreat once again.

With IceDevimon defeated, the remainder of his army fled, making Knightmon cheer. "Victory is ours'!"

And while everyone was cheering, Taiki looked to see Kiraha back upon MailBirdramon, flying away, making him think. 'Thanks Kiriha.'

Meanwhile, as they flew off, Kiraha thought aloud. "I'll give him this one. After all it was him that saw it was only a diversion."

"Aren't you a good loser." MailBirdramon commented, making Kiraha smirk at the comment and reply. "I'm a terrible loser. I just don't want to have to deal with her."

Back inside the castle walls, Persiamon was happily nuzzling her cheek against Taiki's in a show of affection. "Who needs that other guy when I have you, my champion?" She asked, continuing to nuzzle and embrace Taiki.

"The princess likes you." Knightmon said, before asking. "Do I hear wedding bells?"

Embarrassed by the question, Taiki was about to reply, but was interrupted when Akari got in between and broke the pair apart.

"Alright, alright, break it up already!" She yelled, before Taiki then said. "Glad we could help your highness."

However, the atmosphere of the situation changed as Taiki's eyes slowly closed and he collapsed forward. But, thinking on her feet, Akari grabbed Shoutmon and threw him forward, causing Taiki's unconscious form to land on him as if Shoutmon was a pillow.

Worried at this, Knightmon asked. "What hath befallen him?"

"He's overdone it again." Akari replied, before asking, not hearing Taiki's promise beforehand. "Why does he always ware himself out like this?"

-Back in IceDevimon's base-

Lilithmon stood before a massive set of doors, letting out a sigh as it opened.

"What a pair of misfit incompetents." She commented, before a wicked smirk appeared on her face as the doors opened fully, revealing a massive shadowed figure. "Luckily, I have a plan B."


	3. Chapter 3

The general's lust

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

With Taiki down, he had been taken to a Persiamon's room where he could rest properly, in which the Digimon princess was sitting beside, watching over him.

"Oh, my brave champion I hope you wake up soon." She said, unaware Akari was spying on the pair.

And, unable to watch anymore, Akari took off with tears in her eyes. 'I guess Taiki doesn't even need me anymore!' She thought as she continued to run.

-Meanwhile-

IceDevimon's troops had taken the chance to strike while Taiki was down. But luckily, Zenjirou, who had borrowed Taiki's goggles, took over the role as General.

"Attack!" he cried out pointing at the enemy. "PawnChessmon, melt that ice! ToyAgumon fire!" Zenjirou commanded, in which they followed the lead of their temporary leader, melting the sections of the castle that had frozen over, while countering with a series of fireballs.

"Just hang on!" Zenjirou called out, before reassuring. "Soon Taiki will wake up, but until then I will lead you to victory!"

Hearing that made Knightmon, the PawnChessmon and ToyAgumon cheer.

But just as she had spied on Taiki, Akari too spied on Zenjirou. 'Even Zenjirou is more useful than me.' she thought looking at the ground in sadness.

As the battle continued, none of the were aware that within IceDevimon's base, Lilithmon was going to unleash her secret weapon. Just as soon as it thawed out.

"This is taking forever." Lilithmon commented, before asking IceDevimon, who was kneeling by her side. "Why exactly is he not defrosted yet?"

"It's running at full power." He replied, before his curiosity got the better of him. "And why do you need such a powerful Digimon?"

"To replace you, you loser." She replied.

"W-What?!" cried IceDevimon in shock. As IceDevimon begged Lilithmon for forgiveness and another chance, she simply ignored him and entered a chamber that held a massive device with a large mirror in the centre off it.

"The Code Crown will be mine thanks to Daipenmon and my magic mirror." Lilithmon stated as the darkness inside of her radiated from her body. It flew into the mirror as it seemed to act like a two way video as an image appeared that looked like the inside of the castle.

"Luckily I sent in one of the Icemon to infiltrate the castle with another mirror." grinned Lilithmon. "Now let's see what those bothersome brats are up to."

Inside the castle, the Icemon made sure the coast was clear as he lugged a mirror under one of his arms, before removing the mirror, holding it up and asking it. "I'm in. What are my orders now, my lady?"

"Make sure we get clear video on what they're doing right now."

"Understood." The Icemon replied in a loyal tone, placing the mirror back under his arm as he continued scouting the castle for the Red General, Persiamon or the Code Crown. He kept his eyes peeled for anyone nearby that resembled any of the required targets, making sure to remain as stealthy as he could, just in case another Shoutmon situation arose.

As he continued to search, opening door after door and hiding from patrolling forces, he soon came across what Lilithmon had desired. The Red General himself was laying in bed with Persiamon right beside him.

'Two for the price of one.' Icemon thought to himself, silently approaching the pair. He stayed hidden and positioned the mirror so Lilithmon could see both targets.

"The Digimon princess and the Red General?" She asked, seeing them sleeping so close to each other. Lilithmon should have felt joy at seeing two targets in one place, but she took notice of the fact the princess was nuzzling against Taiki's head.

"Oh, Taiki... my champion..." She purred in her sleep.

Lilithmon gritted her teeth as she felt enraged and then clenched her hands.

"Is something wrong?" Icemon then asked unsure why Lilithmon wasn't replying or giving orders."So shall I kidnap the princess?" Icemon asked.

"No… stay hidden." replied Lilithmon who knew ordering the Icemon to try anything might alert others. Even though she would much rather have the minion end the princess there and now for some reason.

"Understood." He whispered, continuing to observe the sleeping forms of Taiki and Persimmon.

Lilithmon turned away from the image on the mirror as she paced back and forth, trying to calm herself down.

"I don't get it. Why is this bothering me so much?" She asked herself. 'I find out the general helped me once and now I'm upset seeing him with that princess? Where did that come from?' she thought.

"This is getting nowhere. I must get that Code Crown."

"What shall I do in the meantime?" asked the Icemon through the mirror.

"Just keep your eyes peeled." She replied.

Icemon was about to reply, but before could, he heard Taiki let out a small groan, indicating he was waking up.

After rubbing his eyes, Taiki sat up and noticed Persiamon sleeping by his side. He smiled at the princess and carefully got off the bed so she didn't wake up.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Taiki asked himself, before noticing Icemon and his mirror. "And what's up with that mirror?"

Approaching him, Icemon stood as still as he could, watching as Taiki examined the mirror.

"Weird mirror." Taiki commented, thinking that the Icemon was part of the design. "And a weird place to put it." As he looked at his own reflection, he noticed something off about it.

Placing his right hand on the mirror, he was taken a back when it sunk through. "What the-?"

Taiki tried pulling back, but it felt like his arm was sinking in deeper.

"Please stop struggling." A female voice then spoke from within the mirror.

Taiki gasped before he found his whole body being pulled in.

"Hey Taiki, you awake yet?" Shoutmon asked as he made his way inside. "Just a heads up, Akari is acting weird and I think..."

As soon as he walked in, he saw only Persiamon napping on the bed, while an odd mirror laid on the floor.

"Taiki?" Shoutmon called out, but received no reply.

He ran around to see if Taiki was anywhere around while Persiamon slowly woke up from Shoutmon's voice.

"What's going on?" She asked, before stating as she blushed. "I was having the most wonderful dream about my Taiki."

"Where is he?" asked Shoutmon.

"I don't know." Persiamon replied, before she looked around.

As they searched for the general, the camera zooms in on the mirror.

Currently Taiki was in a room that looked to be made of ice, but was surprisingly warm. There was a big bed in the middle with soft sheets and pillows.

"Hello? Is anyone there, or is this some weird dream I'm still having?" Taiki called out curiously.

"No, it's real." came the same female voice from before that was coming from behind him. And before Taiki could turn around, he suddenly felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. "So no use trying to run." she whispered in his ear.

Curious, Taiki asked the unknown woman. "What do you want with me?"

"What? Two generals can't talk face to face?" She asked.

Hearing that made Taiki's eyes widen. "You're a General too?" He asked, turning to face Lilithmon, who smirked.

"Bingo~!" she sang.

"And by the look of you, I'm guessing you work for the Bagra Army." Taiki commented, remaining on high alert if she tried anything.

"Aw, you seem tense. Perhaps a massage might help?" winked Lilithmon.

"No thanks." Taiki replied, not daring to take any chances with the enemy.

"Well it's no use trying to run away. You're friends have no idea where you are, so just take a seat and relax." she grinned walking over and sitting on the bed.

As he watched Lilithmon walk, her hips swaying as she moved, Taiki couldn't help but think that for an evil Digimon she did have a certain attraction and appeal.

"What are your real intentions? End me? Torture me?" he asked.

Lilithmon laughed at Taiki's suspicions.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a frown.

"How quick you jump to conclusions." She replied, before offering in a soothing tone. "I said I just wanted to talk. So come, relax."

Taiki stood where he was to show he was still cautious of her.

"Oh, come now. I won't bite." Lilithmon said, petting the spot on the bed beside her.

Taiki kept his eyes on her, but slowly walked over before sitting on the bed.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Lilithmon asked.

"Why'd you bring me here if all you wanted to do was talk?" asked Taiki, getting straight to the point.

"I wanted to get to know you." She replied, only to then ask. "Behind your title as Xros Heart's General, who is the real Taiki Kudo?"

"Why is that so important to you?"

"It helps me get to know my enemies better." Lilithmon stated.

"None of your business." he replied standing up, getting tired of this.

"Oh, come now." Lilithmon said as she removed herself from the bed.

"Try to relax." She whispered into Taiki's right ear, while placing her hands back on his shoulders and began to rub them.

Taiki stiffened up as he knew he couldn't fight her if it came to that. But as she continued her massaging, he could feel himself loosening up, which Lilithmon could feel too, making her smirk deviously.

"See? Doesn't that feel so much better?" she whispered in his ear.

Taiki nodded in reply, continuing to face away from Lilithmon, but she knew he was falling under her spell.

"Relax. Just lean back and forget all your worries." she whispered while his body started to relax.

"Forget my worries..." Taiki replied as his eyes glazed over.

As Lilithmon slowly gained control over Taiki, she thought to herself. 'Why am I so focused on him anyway? I could snap his neck and we'd be free to end the rest of his army.'

'Still, this is just as fun.' She commented, continuing to massage and manipulate Taiki.

"Tell me, before you became a general, did you ever have any odd encounters?" Lilithmon found herself asking.

"I did..." Taiki replied, before telling Lilithmon. "Before I wound up in the Digital World, I found Shoutmon in an ally, badly banged up..."

"Anything before that?" she urged, much to her own confusion.

Taiki nodded. "There was this other Digimon I met, BlackGatomon... She tried to hide her injuries when I met her but I could tell she was in pain, so I offered to help her... She acted tough but it's not a sign of weakness to ask for help..."

'In front of Lord Bagramon it is.' Lilithmon thought, before she asked. "What did you think of her?"

"I'm not sure… She was quite defensive with her emotions..." Taiki replied.

"Well, would you like to meet her again?" asked Lilithmon with a grin, while inside it was different. 'Why am I so worried about his opinion of me?'

Taiki simply nodded his head in reply, curious as to what had ever happened to BlackGatomon, hoping her injuries had healed and she was ok.

Lilithmon couldn't stop herself from grinning as she stepped back and her form began to get covered in bits of Data that seemed to get smaller by the second.

Taiki kept standing there with his back to the scene, unaware that the cloud of Data dispersed to show a smaller and familiar face, before Lilithmon walked around and showed Taiki her new form.

"Ring any bells?" purred BlackGatomon with her gloved paws on her hips as she looked at Taiki with a grin.

"BlackGatomon…?" Taiki could only ask, still entranced by Lilithmon's power.

"Of course~!" She sang. "We may be enemies, but I never got the chance to thank you for helping me." She purred, before she was consumed in darkness and took form as Lilithmon once more.

The sight and info of seeing one of the Bagra Army's Generals turning out to be the first Digimon he ever met seemed to slowly shake Taiki out of his stupor, making him step back as he tried to fight off Lilithmon's spell.

"It seems you remember me now." Lilithmon commented. "And from the looks of it, you're resisting me and my charms."

Taiki grabbed his head as his mind tried to stay focused.

"No… I have to get back… to Shoutmon… To Akari…" Taiki managed to say.

"Aw, but I just want to keep you safe." cooed Lilithmon hugging his head against her chest.

"Keep me safe…?" Taiki asked, relaxing into her chest, before Lilithmon began to gently stroke his hair.

"Of course. If I let you go, we'll have to fight each other. And besides, the Code Crowns belong rightfully to Lord Bagramon."

"But Shoutmon said that the Bagra Army was the reason the Digital World was in trouble and needed to change…" Taiki replied, his mind confused and clouded.

-Back on the battlefield-

Things were quiet, too quiet, in which Dorulumon knew that this was just the calm before the storm.

And to make matters a bit more worrying, Shoutmon hadn't returned to say whether or not Taiki had recovered.

Deciding to see what was taking him so long, Dorulumon and Cutemon, who continued to ride upon the wolf Digimon's back, headed up the castle stairs and to the room Taiki was in, where they saw Shoutmon and Persiamon looking around, searching for something.

"What's taking so long?" Cutemon asked, before he noticed the empty bed. "And where's Taiki."

"I can't find him!" replied Shoutmon in worry.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Dorulumon questioned.

"I don't know. I came to check on him, but when I arrived all I found was Persiamon." Shoutmon said in reply.

Dorulumon pondered what could've happened before he noticed the remains of a mirror.

"Where did you get that?" He asked Persiamon, making her look at the mirror and reply. "I have never seen that mirror before."

"And if I ever wanted to look at my reflection, I now have Taiki's lovely eyes." She added dreamily.

Ignoring the last part, Dorulumon looked at the mirror before it clicked in his head.

"Lilithmon!" He stated, which confused Shoutmon, Cutemon and Persiamon at what he meant,until he explained. "I had heard rumors she has used mirrors in previous attacks to sneak in and either steal Code Crowns from Zones or even manipulate her enemies."

"Which means, Taiki was taken by her!" shouted Shoutmon in anger.

And just when it seemed like things for Xros Heart couldn't get any worse, the castle began to shake.

"What's going on now?" Cutemon asked in a worried tone.

Persiamon ran to the window and gasped as the Bagra Army was seen in the distance, coming straight at them.

Only now they had the advantage as a giant penguin Digimon wielding popsicles in his hands, one of which had IceDevimon frozen inside, was rampaging against Persiamon's forces.

"We need to get Taiki back!" cried Shoutmon who knew Zenjirou, as the substitute general, wouldn't be enough against a foe that big.

"But we have no idea where he could be." Cutemon replied.

"Not to mention that thing is blocking our path." Dorulumon added, watching as Daipenmon continued to swing around his popsicles, smacking away many of Persiamon's forces in single swipes.

"Well we can't just sit back and let that over grown bird beat us!" retorted Shoutmon.

"He's right! Let's show them what Xros Heart can do!" Cutemon stated, determined by Shoutmon's words, while Dorulumon sighed but nodded in agreement.

They ran down to join in on the fight as Zenjirou was panicking at the sight of Daipenmon's strength.

"This is bad, seriously bad!" He cried. "Where is Taiki when you need him?"

"Even if Taiki isn't here, we still need to stop them!" called Shoutmon, charging into the battle with determination.

"I'm with you there, pal!" Ballistamon replied, jumping from the castle and landing on the frozen lake beside his best friend.

"Fiery Fastball!" Shoutmon called out as he hurled the fireball directly at Daipenmon's face, only for the cyborg Digimon to hold out the popsicle containing IceDevimon in front of him, and block the attack, while it melted inches away from the fallen angel's face.

"Not cool!" IceDevimon yelled.

Daipenmon retaliated by swinging his other popsicle at the small red dragon Digimon, slamming directly into Shoutmon and knocking him down.

"Seismic Speaker!" Ballistamon quickly called out as he sent a sound wave that pounded against one side of Daipenmon's body.

But the attacks seemed only to annoy the Digimon rather than hurt it. Having enough of the annoying pests, Daipenmon slammed both popsicles into the ground, causing ice to shoot up and create a massive path, freezing all the Digimon, and most of the castle, unfortunate to get in its way.

This included Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon and any other digimon that were close by.

While at the castle, Zenjirou had been saved as Knightmon had shielded him just before the attack could freeze him.

"This is terrible!" He cried out at seeing most of their army now frozen, before he noticed movement and saw it was Akari rushing across the battlefield.

Sliding down the ice, Zenjirou caught up to Akari and asked. "Akari! What are you doing?!"

"What I have to! I realized something. I may not be strong or a leader like you or Taiki, but I am part of Xros Heart and that means helping each other no matter what!"

Zenjirou nodded in reply from Akari's words before the pair reached Shoutmon and the other frozen Digimon.

"Come on guys! We need to keep going! Taiki wouldn't want this!" shouted Akari, trying to get through the ice with her words.

But she could tell her voice wasn't strong enough.

That was until she noticed Shoutmon's hand had thawed out a little, before he summoned his mic and dropped it before Akari, who got the idea and picked it up.

"Listen to me, you all might think there's no chance now, but there's always a chance. Even when things look their darkest. Taiki has never given up before, so you shouldn't either." Akari told the frozen Digimon, before she yelled in a determined tone. "Taiki may not be her now, but his spirit is in each of you. So let it out!"

The combination of Akari's inspiring words and Shoutmon's mic, amplifying her voice gave every single Digimon the strength they needed, before IceDevimon and the rest of his troops were shocked as Shoutmon and the others broke free, causing the ice to rain down beautifully across the field.

"No way! They got free!?" IceDevimon had to ask, as he was in shock, before taking charge. "Daipenmon, if you can hear me, or even listen to a simple command, blast them again!"

The penguin digimon frowned before taking another swing at Xros Heart.

"Not this time! Fiery Fastball!" Shoutmon exclaimed, unleashing another fireball from his right hand, only this one was fueled by his and Akari's determination.

And when it hit Daipenmon, he squarked out as it actually hurt him.

"Seismic Speaker!"

"Drill Tornado!"

This time the sound wave and tornado made Daipenmon cry out in more pain.

And seeing their ultimate Digimon weapon being taken down, the Icemon and Troopmon turned tail and ran away.

"What are you doing, you coward?" IceDevimon asked, before stating. "I may be frozen, but I'm still in charge and I didn't order a retreat!"

However, another strike from Shoutmon quickly changed the fallen angel's mind, making him yell out. "Alright, retreat!"

They watched the Bagra Army run and let out a cheer for victory.

But there was still the problem of Taiki's location.

Shoutmon watched the army retreat and that's when it hit him.

"I know where Taiki is. Follow me."

The rest looked at him in confusion before Dorulumon started following.

"Well beats just standing here freezing my feet off." Ballistamon said, running after Shoutmon, followed by Akari and the others.

-Back with Lilithmon and Taiki-

A victorious smirk had appeared on Lilithmon's face as she believed she was minutes from convincing Taiki to not only surrender as Xros Heart's General, but also to relinquish all his Code Crowns to her.

But she lost it as she heard the sound of a blast infiltrating the base, followed lots of feet rushing back into the base.

"It's over Lilithmon!" Shoutmon stated.

"How did you find this place?" growled the General.

"Thanks to my tracking, it was easy to find an evil presence like yours'." Shoutmon replied proudly, only for his pride to break when Akari added. "Not to mention a giant fleeing penguin isn't exactly hard to lose."

Lilithmon scowled at them while they took notice of Taiki near the General.

"Taiki!" Akari called out, but got no reply.

"It's time to finish this." growled Lilithmon.

"Taiki, be a good boy and hand me your Xros Loader and your Code Crowns." She then commanded.

"What!?" Shoutmon questioned, before calling out desperately. "Taiki, don't do it!"

"But I have to… This battle doesn't involve us… If I give her the Code Crowns, we can go home and it'll be like none of this ever happened..." Taiki replied.

"Taiki, this isn't you! If you give in, then all this fighting will be for nothing. You care about us and have helped Shoutmon with his dream. Don't throw away all of that just because that witch told you to."

"But I thought you wanted to go home...?" replied Taiki.

"No. I admit I wanted to go home, but I see now we have a responsibility here, to save the Digital World and make it a better place. I know the real Taiki is still inside you and that he would never turn away from anyone, including himself." Akari replied.

"Taiki, ignore her and give me the Xros Loader and the Code Crowns." Ordered Lilithmon.

"Sorry, but as leader of Xros Heart, that's something I will never do!" Taiki replied, facing Lilithmon to reveal his eyes had cleared, showing he was free from her influence.

'Impossible!' she thought with a shocked expression.'He should practically be unable to think for himself.'

"It's over for you, Lilithmon." Shoutmon stated, as Dorulumon, Cutemon, Ballistamon, Knightmon and his PawnChessmon entered.

"That's what you think." Lilithmon replied, before yelling out. "Daipenmon, IceDevimon, come to me!"

Daipenmon, and the still frozen IceDevimon, burst through the wall, in which Lilithmon was about to command her Digimon to attack, when something felt wrong.

Her body glowed with darkness as it lashed out and covered the two Digimon, making IceDevimon cry out, while Daipenmon squarked.

As the glow continued to expand, Ballistamon rushed over and grabbed Taiki, pulling him away before he too was consumed.

"Thanks guys." Taiki said with a smile, making the others, especially Akari glad to see taiki was back to normal.

However, Shoutmon then said in warning. "I hate to interrupt this moment, but it looks like Lilithmon's power is out of control!"

Everyone turned in shock to see Lilithmon, her eyes glaring red and consumed by power, now standing a top Daipenmon, who had turned a dark shade of purple, grown horns and fangs and had the mark of evil on his chest.

"Now prepare for destruction! Go my creation and destroy them with Ice Crusher Avalanche!" Lilithmon yelled in command.

Following her command, Daipenmon placed his flippers on the crank atop his head and began to wind it, causing an avalanche of snow to pour from his beak, down upon Taiki and the others, which began to slowly freeze their bodies.

"Have no fear, Knightmon is here to save you!" Knightmon then called out, before he and the PawnChessmon stood before their friends, shielding them from further freezing.

While Knightmon and the PawnChessmon continued to shield, Taiki began to withdraw his Xros Loader, only for Akari to place her hand on his and ask. "Taiki, are you sure? I mean after what you've been through."

"No worries, I have you guys. And that's all the strength I need." He replied, in which Zenjirou then placed his hand on Taiki's too, giving him more energy.

"Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Starmon!"

"Pickmons!"

"Knightmon!"

"PawnChessmon!"

"Digifuse!" Taiki called out in a strong and determined tone, followed by all the Digimon as they underwent a new Digifuse form.

"Shoutmon X4K!" This new digimon resembled Shoutmon X4, except for the new blade, shield, and cape.

Upon seeing Shoutmon X4, Lilithmon stated as Daipenmon's snow continued to rain upon them. "If you think that can stop me, you must be dumber than IceDevimon."

But, to her shock, Shoutmon X4K sliced through the ice with ease, making the General demand. "How did you do that!?"

"We're too fired up to stay together and fight to lose!" Shoutmon X4K yelled, before launching himself at Lilithmon and the creation of the two ice Digimon.

"And this is for messing around with Taiki's head! Great Sword of Victory!" Shoutmon X4K exclaimed, unleashing all his power from his blade directly at Daipenmon, who was unable to withstand so much energy and began to digitize.

With Daipenmon slowly fading, Lilithmon came back to her senses and commented. "I failed. But any plan involving IceDevimon almost guarantees it."

"You haven't seen the last of me." She then stated, before fading in a swirl of darkness, leaving Daipenmon to fade into nothingness.

"We won!" cheered Taiki.

"For sooth! And we couldn't have done it with you, great champion." Knightmon stated.

-Returning to the castle-

With their victory and the Lake Zone now safe, Persiamon had assembled Xros heart and her loyal subjects, where she bestowed Taiki with her Code Crown.

"We owe this all to you, General." Knightmon said respectfully, before offering. "Please, allow us to accompany you on your journey."

Taiki and the others were a little surprised at Knightmon and the PawnChessmon's request, but more surprised when Persiamon said. "I want to come too."

"It sounds like fun, and I could use a little get away." Persiamon stated, before she asked as she then knelt beside him and purred. "What do you say, Taiki?"

"Well the more the merrier, I guess." Taiki replied, failing to notice Akari's angered face, until she yelled. "Merry is not the word I'd use!"

-A distance away from the castle-

"So Taiki is victorious once again." Kiraha commented, before asking. "I take it you'll keep comparing us?"

"No. I have made my choice. I want you as my partner." Nene replied,which caused Kiraha to smirk.

"You know me. I'd never team up with somebody so weak." Kiraha stated, only for Nene to reply as she held out her Xros Loader. "Reload Sparrowmon."

Upon seeing her Xros Loader, Kiraha questioned. "A black Xros Loader?"

And before Kiraha could get in another word, Nene's Digimon appeared before her.

"What are your orders Nene? Do you wish me to destroy him?" She asked.

"Not just yet." She replied, before her smile turned devious. "He's thinking about joining us."

"So, you're just like me and Taiki." Replied Kiriha, before he asked himself. 'But whose side are you really on?'


	4. Chapter 4

The general's lust

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lilithmon grit her teeth as she walked into the large castle, angry at failing to acquire the Code Crowns.

'I was so close, I practically had them in my hands, until those brats showed up and ruined everything!' Lilithmon thought, clenching her left fist at the thought of her failure.

She walked into the main room where Tactimon and Blastmon saw her enter.

"Well, from the look of you, you clashed with Xros Heart and failed in your ambitions." Tactimon commented.

"Yeah, and you failed on getting the Lake Zone's Code Crown." Blastmon added.

"Oh stow it, rock head." growled Lilithmon. "You wouldn't be able to last half as long without stumbling over your own feet."

"Is that a challenge?" Blastmon asked.

"It would be amusing to see Blastmon succeed where you have failed." Tactimon cut in.

"I'll show you both I'm the strongest General. I don't need smarts to beat the enemy when I can just crush them!" Blastmon stated in reply, slamming his right fist into his palm powerfully.

"Like that'll happen." scoffed Lilithmon with a grin.

Enraged, Blastmon replied. "I'll prove it by going to the Sand Zone right now and getting every Code Crown I can find!"

"Yes, you go do that." groaned Lilithmon walking away from the two Generals, but not before saying. "After all that time cooped up in that fridge IceDevimon called a hideout, I need a nice hot bath."

She headed to her own section of the base and walked straight to her own bath, slipping off all her clothing and her gauntlet, before allowing her body to feel the warmth of the water.

"Ah, that's perfect." She sighed with a smile as she submerged most of her body under.

It and took a moment to enjoy the warmth all around her, but she soon found herself relaxing.

She leaned her head back against the edge and felt content, except for the fact she couldn't get the part about Xros Heart beating her off her mind.

"I can't believe Taiki managed to break free of my charms. No man has ever resisted me in the past."

'And why do I keep calling him by his name? I should be treating him like the rest who ruined everything!' She thought, making her tense up and her relaxation to be cut short.

She clenched her hand under the water, but relaxed it when she recalled how close she was to Taiki.

As Lilithmon and BlackGatomon.

The warmth of his chest, his kind smile and the look in his eyes showing he would never give up.

Lilithmon noticed her face seemed a little warm and looked in a nearby mirror to see her cheeks were a little pink, making her ask herself. 'What am I thinking? I have to stay focused so Lord Bagramon can take over this world.'

But even thinking that herself wouldn't stop the image of Taiki's face from popping back in her head, confusing the General as to why a mere human would be of such importance.

'Just focus on the bath.' She reminded herself, trying her hardest to relax and let her thoughts and problems melt away.

-Sand Zone-

While Lilithmon remained in her chambers, chaos had erupted within the Sand Zone as Xros Heart had faced some very dangerous challenges.

From SkullScorpiomon attacking them and even encountering the final General, Blastmon.

And deciding to continue their plan so far, Taiki and the others kept running.

As they continued to run away from Blastmon, Shoutmon asked. "How are going to get out of this crazy cave?"

However, Taiki, or the others, were unable to reply as Blastmon's SkullScorpiomon troops continued to advance after them.

Just as it looked like they were out matched, a rail car came by and the troops were shot at by a Digimon with a gun barrel for a body with a cowboy hat on.

"Bug off, you big bugs!" The Digimon yelled, firing at their feet as he rode past Xros Heart and called out to them. " C'mon, get in."

"Whoa!" Shoutmon said in an impressed tone, before asking. "Who was that?"

"I say we take his advice and get out of here." Spoke Starmon.

In agreement, Taiki and the others chased after the Digimon in his rail car, before they all managed to get in.

Though he was thankful, Taiki asked the Digimon. "Who are you?"

"Well I am a treasure hunter, but you can call me Deputymon." Deputymon replied, not caring about the intensity of the rail cars speed or the track.

"They're right behind us!" Ballistamon suddenly called out, making everyone look to see the SkullScorpiomon were still after them.

And to make matters worse, the track ahead had been cut off and a massive hole was all that came into view.

"I think we should stop." Zenjirou suggested, only for Taiki to retort. "No. We're going to go faster."

"What!?" Zenjirou and Akari screamed, followed by the others as the rail car shot off the tracks and down the cliff.

But it seemed like their luck was beginning to turn, as they fell into a ravine.

"That's my General." Shoutmon said proudly as they continued to float away.

"So you knew this was here?" Deputymon asked, making Taiki nod and reply. "Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have risked the safety of my friends."

"We better keep a moving." Deputymon suggested as he reached land, before Taiki then said. "Deputymon, I almost forgot to thank you for saving us back there."

"No need to say thanks, because you're gonna do something to thank me." He replied. "Everyone knows you don't get something for nothing, so you're gonna help me find that treasure."

"Are you kidding!? You're supposed to help just because it's the right thing to do!" Shoutmon snapped.

"Well if you got a problem with it, I'll leave ya be and let those troopers getcha."

"On second thoughts, we'll help." Shoutmon replied.

"Good ta hear, cause I already know the path to the treasure and need some help gettin' to it."

-Several doors and various traps later-

All stood within the chambers of Pharaohmon's sarcophagus, while Deputymon, who had betrayed Xros Heart for the treasure was holding them at gunpoint to do his bidding.

"I am Pharaohmon, and you will answer me this question." The sarcophagus spoke. "Do you bring light to this world or darkness?"

Thinking for a moment, Taiki stated in reply. "We bring light."

"Then prove it." Pharaohmon's then said, before his sarcophagus opened up, revealing the all mighty Digimon as he then approached Xros Heart, ready to see if they were indeed worthy of his treasure.

"I'm waiting for your proof." Pharaohmon said, making Taiki call out in determination. "Shoutmon X4, let's do this!"

"Right!" Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon and the Pitmons all replied, matching Taiki's determination.

"Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Starmon!"

"Pitmons!"

"Digifuse!"

All of them glowed before becoming Shoutmon X4 who matched Pharaohmon in height.

"Pharaohmon, this is our power, Xros Fusion. With it we will bring light to this world." Taiki stated.

However, Pharaohmon only replied. "You must show me real proof."

"Alright then!" Shoutmon X4 yelled, before slashing at Pharaohmon, who didn't so much as flinch when the blade hit him, as it went right through him, shocking Shoutmon X4 and the others.

Shoutmon X4 continued to strike, but with each slash it was the same result.

"His attacks aren't working." Taiki said, shocked, before he called out. "Great Sword of Victory, go!"

Following Taiki's command Shoutmon X4 unleashed his power, firing a 'V' shaped blast of energy right at Pharaohmon, who simply absorbed it into his scepter, before firing it back at Shoutmon X4, knocking him down onto one knee.

"Not even that didn't work. I have to think of something else." Taiki thought a loud.

"That's it!" Taiki suddenly said, flicking his goggles as he got an idea. "Shoutmon X4, just stop. Don't fight him anymore."

"No, keep fighting him. If you don't, I won't get the treasure." Deputymon stated, which made Taiki smile and say. "It's ok Deputymon, you can stop now."

"So can you Pharaohmon." Taiki told Pharaohmon, before he asked. "You were just testing us. Am I right?"

With Taiki's question, Pharaohmon laughed before his body faded and all that remained was the spirit of his head, which then replied. "That's right."

"Sorry 'bout that, but we needed to make sure you weren't evil." spoke Deputymon.

"That's ok. I'm just glad we passed." Taiki said.

"Me too." Deputymon replied, before he and Taiki began to laugh, while the others were still speechless.

"And here's the treasure. The Sand Zone's Digi-Cards and its Code Crown." Deputymon then said after his laughter, handing them to Taiki, who smiled and replied. "Wow, thanks."

"This beats any old treasure." Shoutmon stated. "Way to go Taiki."

"Thanks bud." smiled Taiki.

And that's when the tomb started shaking due to a large explosion caused by Cyberdramon fighting against Blastmon.

All of them started running out of there and to the surface where they saw Blastmon fighting with Cyberdramon and Sparrowmon.

Taiki was about to assist, but a red energy blast shot his Xros Loader out of his hand as it fell on the ground, revealing they were under attack by Reapmon.

Avoiding more incoming blasts, Taiki and the others ran for it.

"We have to get your Xros Loader back." Shoutmon said, only to then keep running as Reapmon continued firing at them, until they took safety behind a large section of rock.

Peering cautiously, Taiki looked at Reapmon, remembering him to be the same Digimon who attacked alongside IceDevimon at the Lake Zone, making him ask. "Who is that guy?"

"His name's Reapmon, he serves Bagra. Once he get's you in his sights, you're finished." Dorulumon replied.

And it seemed to be true, as Reapmon's shot destroyed a section of the wall, forcing Xros Heart back further and only to wind up cornered.

Looking to see his Xros Loader just lying in the sand, Taiki took a chance, wanting to protect his friends.

"The Xros Loader, I have to get it back!" Taiki said, rushing over as he avoided each of Reapmon's shots, but was stopped when the entire wall before him crumbled, revealing a large and damaged, but beautiful statue of a female Digimon.

"What a funny place to put a statue." Taiki commented.

"Look. He seems as surprised as you are." Zenjirou stated, noticing Reapmon had ceased firing and was just staring at the mysterious statue. "He's stopped attacking."

But then, Reapmon jumped down, landing before the Xros Loader, knocking it over to Taiki.

"Go ahead boy. Pick it up." Reapmon told Taiki, confusing him.

"How come? You have us at your mercy. Why help us?" He asked.

Looking back up at the statue, Reapmon then replied. "Something just reminded me there is no honour in an unfair fight."

Seeing his chance, Taiki retrieved his Xros Loader before putting its power to use.

"Digifuse!" Taiki called out, combining the strengths of his Digimon to call out Shoutmon X4.

And now that he saw they had an equal chance, Reapmon resumed his attack as he shot forward and began to clash his blade against Shoutmon X4's.

-Meanwhile-

As Shoutmon X4 and Reapmon continued to clash, Lilithmon, who had redressed, was talking to one of her lackies about the situation.

"Are you telling me Reapmon is still having trouble with them?" She asked, making the Troopmon before her nod and reply. "It has proven to be more trouble than expected."

"Pathetic. And after all his big talk. Do I have to do everything myself?" Lilithmon asked as she prepared to take over from Blastmon, with some assistance from a shadowed figure.

-Back in the Sand Zone-

As Sparrowmon and Cyberdramon continued their assault against Blastmon, it made him roar out, slamming his fists into the ground and causing massive chunks of crystal to shoot all around him, while hitting the rocks around the statue and narrowly hitting Shoutmon X4, Taiki or Reapmon.

"Taiki!" Shoutmon X4 called out, before reverting back to Shoutmon and the rest of the team as he and the others decided to take cover from the onslaught.

However, the ground suddenly broke and collapsed around Taiki, shocking Akari and the others as they watched him plummet into the darkness.

"Taiki!"

Unsure if he was ok or not, they had no way of knowing, but luckily Taiki was just fine.

As Taiki came too, he looked around his new scenery, which was solid ground with some ruins around and the same statue from earlier.

"Where… where am I?" Taiki asked himself, before holding up his Squawker and asked, hoping to hear from Akari or Zenjirou. "You guys there?"

However, he received no reply, making him comment. "Guess not. Maybe I should've taken up spelunking."

Deciding to find another way out, Taiki began to search, until light shone down, revealing the statue had fallen down too.

He was unable to explain it but it felt like the statue was calling to him, making Taiki walk up to it and hold his hand out, in which he and the statue both began to glow.

"Wow, I feel so energized." Taiki said, before he was interrupted as Reapmon approached him.

"The light of the warrior. Fear not." Reapmon told taiki, before bowing in respect, confusing the boy.

"The queen has given you her approval and deems you worthy of being one of her warriors. This Zone was once governed by an order known as the warriors of the light. Only those with courage and justice in their hearts were chosen, a select few. And they looked to Angemon as their leader and mentor. These were the greatest of warriors, bound together by friendship and trust." Reapmon explained, before he said. "I never imagined a new warrior would be chosen."

"How do you know all that?" asked Taiki.

However, he got no reply as tremors began to shake and sections of the roof began to cave in, making Reapmon say as he walked off. "I think it would be best if we got out of here."

"Good plan." Replied Taiki as he ran up and caught up to Reapmon.

Continuing to travel down the halls of the fallen ruins, Taiki commented. "You sure know a lot about this place."

Receiving no reply from Reapmon as he just kept walking.

"Wait, were you one of those chosen warriors?" Taiki then had to ask.

"Don't concern yourself with me." Reapmon replied as they kept walking, in which Taiki decided to respect Reapmon's wish and remained quiet.

-Back on the surface-

"Taiki!" Akari called out as she and the others were searching for any signs of their leader and friend.

"Where are you?!" called Shoutmon.

"All clear, Taiki's defiantely not here." A Pitmon said after emerging from the sand.

"And definitely not over her either."Another added.

"Not here."

"No sign of Taiki here."

"Well done men on finding where he's not at." spoke Starmon before they all cheered at their failure and dove back into the sand.

"Oh boy, my circuit's getting overheated." groaned Ballistamon, considering how much they had been in the sun.

"Well the sooner we find Taiki, the better." Shoutmon replied, concerned for his friends, unaware that behind them, Lilithmon's minion was spying on them.

And before they knew happened, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon and Deputymon were all hit by a purple blast that embedded in their backs, knocking each of them down, making Akari and Zenjirou turn and look at them with concern and worry.

"Guys, what's wrong?" asked Akari in a concerned tone.

Each of them slowly stood back up and turned to the kids, except their eyes were glazed over with an odd purple symbol on each of their foreheads.

-Back with Reapmon and Taiki-

"This place is a maze. I don't know how you can go through it without getting lost. This place is huge, like an underground city." Taiki stated, only for Reapmon to continue walking without so much as a single word in reply.

"Ok, I can see you're not much of a talker. So I'll just be quiet now." Taiki said.

But then Reapmon turned, his gun aimed at Taiki, before he fired, only to shoot past him and strike down several spider-like Digimon, before he turned around and continued to walk.

"What were those things? Are they mad at us for intruding in their city?" Taiki asked.

Reapmon stopped. "They are KoDokugumon, and this is not their city." He replied. "This place is Silicalia, it was once the most prosperous city in all of the Sand Zone, but a great tragedy befell it."

Curious, Taiki asked as he could see Reapmon was opening up to him. "What happened?"

"The city fell into decline and was never recovered. And eventually was abandoned, swallowed up by the sands. Now, those vermin live here, hunting for prey." Reapmon told Taiki.

Soon they came to the end of the tunnel due to a blockage of rubble.

"The tunnel's blocked." Reapmon said, before raising his right arm and withdrawing his gun. "Not for long."

However, Taiki suddenly called out. "No, no, wait!"

"Why?" Reapmon questioned, in which Taiki replied. "If you just blast away, the ricochet might hit one of us."

"Besides, I have a better idea." Taiki stated, retrieving his Xros Loader and a DigiCard, which had an image of Guilmon on it.

"Time for a little Quake-a-lator! Upload Guilmon!" Taiki exclaimed as he pressed the DigiCard into his Xros Loader, causing the spirit of Guilmon to appear above him and Reapmon, before he readied his claws and shot forward, drilling into the rock.

"Hmm, not bad." Reapmon commented, impressed by Taiki's thinking, before looking down to see the Red General smiling up at him, while giving a thumbs up.

He looked back at the new path dug as they resumed walking.

"What happened here? Was it some kind of battle?" Taiki asked as they found several rusted swords in a new chamber.

"This is where it took place. The tragedy that brought Silicalia to its knees. Here is where the warriors of light were destroyed, everyone of them. And the one who destroyed them was me." Reapmon replied as horrid memories echoed through his mind.

Upon hearing that, Taiki was left shocked and speechless.

"I trained here to be a warrior of the light and became the best second only to Angemon. But even then, it still wasn't enough. The queen smiled on you and I took it as a sign. Something was telling me I was not meant to destroy you. Perhaps it was the queen, finally speaking to me for the first time."

"Maybe so." Taiki replied, thinking there was still good inside Reapmon.

"I struck down my own comrades. It still seems like a dream, a nightmare." Reapmon said, before telling Taiki. "A spell was placed on the warriors, a form of a mark on their foreheads. A curse that drove them mad and made them attack each other. I fought blindly, out of pure instinct. I was overcome with fear. Before I knew what I had done all my comrades were defeated."

"Yeah, but if it was a curse that means someone put it on them." Taiki replied.

"Yes. So now I serve in the Bagra Army, but only to find the one who cast that spell." Reapmon then said, before he and Taiki came to another dead end, only there was light coming from a hole in the roof.

This was their only way out.

"How we gonna get up there?" Taiki questioned, before Reapmon grabbed him and began leaping from pillar to pillar, causing Taiki to yell. "A little warning next time!"

After successfully traversing each leap, Reapmon and Taiki were once on the surface.

Taiki however saw an incoming object and dropped to the ground as the object was a fireball that passed by him.

He looked up to see Shoutmon.

"Shoutmon, what was that for?" Taiki questioned, but received no reply as Shoutmon just glared at him, while Reapmon was in shock.

"The curse mark!" He said, seeing it not just on Shoutmon's forehead, but the other's too.

Grabbing Taiki, Reapmon rushed off and retreated.

"You saw their foreheads?" He asked, making Taiki ask. "Was that the curse?"

"Yes. That was the same spell that was cast on my comrades." Reapmon replied.

"Taiki!" Akari called out from the side of a purple pyramid, signalling for them to come over.

"What's he doing here? Don't you remember he's a bad guy?" Zenjirou asked, making Reapmon glare at him. "See?"

"Don't worry. Reapmon isn't what you think. We can trust him." Taiki replied, defending Reapmon as they stepped behind to take cover, in which Akari explained the situation.

"Something's wrong with the Digimon. They suddenly went nuts and attacked us." She said.

"It's not their fault. Someone has cast a spell on them." Taiki explained

That's when Cutemon jumped from out of nowhere and started biting Akari's arm.

"Hey!" Zenjirou yelled, grabbing Cutemon before throwing him. "Get off her!"

As Cutemon landed, he turned, revealing the other Digimon had found them.

"Ok. Everyone, into the loader. It's time to Digifuse." Spoke Taiki holding up the loader, only for the Digimon to keep glaring at them, before they suddenly leapt forward and tried to attack.

But then, Reapmon drew his gun out, causing Taiki to lunge at Reapmon, knocking him back and avoiding the brainwashed Digimon.

"No! Don't shoot at them!" Taiki called out, making Reapmon state. "Fool! It's either them or us!"

"They're still my friends and I'm not going to hurt them!" Taiki stated, grabbing onto Ballistamon's horn, who tried to shake Taiki off.

"I'll find another way, no matter how long it takes!" Taiki yelled, determined not to give up on Shoutmon or any of his friends.

As Taiki continued holding on, a familiar female began to laugh, making Reapmon turn his head to see Lilithmon approaching with a SkullScorpiomon army.

"Sit back and enjoy the show, Reapmon. Just like your cup of tea, it'll all end in ruins." She laughed, climbing off from atop on of the SkullScorpiomon.

"Enough fooling around, let's cut to the chase. Hand over your Code Crowns and I'll gladly let your friends go." Lilithmon offered Taiki, who, at this point fell off of Ballistamon's horn, before he and Reapmon spotted a high tech alien-like Digimon arriving behind Lilithmon.

"Meet Ebemon. Those bewitched by Ebemon's power see others as enemies, enemies to be attacked." explained Lilithmon before looking at Taiki. "So are you going to politely surrender or do I have to get rough?"

Unsure on what to do, Taiki looked around, surrounded by those he called his friends, which made Lilithmon smirk as she suddenly yelled. "Time's up! Ebemon hit their leader! Let's see what happens when the Red general gets angry."

Ebemon obeyed and raised his laser and took aim at Taiki, before firing, shocking Reapmon, Akari and Zenjirou as Taiki was struck with the same purple blast that sunk into his chest as Taiki fell on his back.

"Taiki!" Cried out Akari and Zenjirou as Taiki fell, before the same purple symbol appeared on his forehead.

Taiki then sat up before turning to them with the same hollow eyes as the others.

"Not again!" Zenjirou cried. "How many times are you going to wind up brainwashed by her!?"

"Now Taiki, take care of them." Ordered Lilithmon with a smirk as Taiki glared at Akari and Zenjirou.

Following her command, Taiki withdrew another DigiCard and called out in an aggressive tone, never heard from him before. "Upload MetalGarurumon! Freezer Burn!"

The spirit of MetalGarurumon then appeared before Taiki, MetalGarurumon's maw filled with ice as he aimed at Akari and Zenjirou, preparing to blast them.

Both kids stared in horror before Reapmon acted and quickly grabbed them and jumped out of the way as MetalGarurumon shot out his attack, freezing the spot they were just on, which caused Lilithmon to ask. "Care to explain yourself?"

"You were the one who made me destroy my comrades. I've waited too long to avenge them, but now I can." Reapmon spoke putting Akari and Zenjirou down before he took aim and shot at Ebemon's head, making the alien Digimon stumble back as the blast dented his cranium.

And with Ebemon's mind now damaged, his spell was lifted, causing Taiki, Shoutmon and the others to lose the symbol as they regained control of their bodies.

"Taiki!" Akari and Zenjirou called, rushing over as they helped their friend back to his feet.

"What happened?" Taiki had to ask, making Akari say. "I think the less you know, the better."

Hearing Reapmon's statement made Lilithmon ask. "Wait, you aren't telling me that you are a warrior of light?"

"No. I never earned that honor. But they were my comrades and I will avenge them!" Reapmon replied.

"So that's why you've been hovering around like a bad cold for years. And here I thought it was because of my looks and charm." Lilithmon said.

"Laugh while you can." Spoke Reapmon, before gasping as Lilithmon's nails pierced into his chest.

Lilithmon grinned with her left arm outstretched and the nails in his chest before it resumed its original form. "I'm sorry, did I hit you with a poison nail?"

"Come on guys, I need your help." Taiki then said, making Shoutmon ask, as he too had no memory of what he did while Ebemon's mark had cursed him. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later. But now we need to help Reapmon!" Taiki replied, shocking Shoutmon.

"Just trust me." Taiki begged, in which Shoutmon shook his head and replied. "Ok Taiki, you can count us in."

"Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Starmon!"

"Pitmons!"

"Digifuse!"

"Shoutmon X4!" he announced proudly after his fusion was complete.

"Crusher bone!" Ebemon called out, firing several blasts from his laser, making Taiki command. "Evasive maneuvers!"

"Roger that!" Shoutmon X4 replied, dodging each attack as he swerved left and right.

"Go for his weapon! Take it out!" Taiki then called out, in which Shoutmon X4 leapt into the air and sliced down, causing Ebemon to cry out as his right arm was sliced clean off.

However, still having another, Ebemon teleported behind Shoutmon X4, his other weapon charging, which caused Taiki warn Shoutmon X4. "Behind you!"

Acting quickly, Shoutmon X4 pulled back and sliced right through Ebemon, causing the alien Digimon to cry out before he was digitized and defeated.

However, unknown to Taiki or Shoutmon X4 was that just before his demise, the damaged wires Ebemon had left for a right hand plugged into Shoutmon X4's back, causing a small purple light to glow on his body before fading into his armor.

Lilithmon frowned at seeing her minion lose, but grinned as her poison started working on Reapmon's body.

But deciding to end him right there, she lunged with another attack, only to be blocked by Shoutmon X4's blade.

"Keep your claws to yourself, lady." Taiki told Lilithmon, who was annoyed she didn't get the pleasure of destroying Reapmon, but then smirked as she said. "Sorry, but you're too late from the looks of it."

Turning around, Taiki and Shoutmon X4 could see Reapmon's body was surging with strands of dark data, causing him to then drop to the ground.

"Reapmon!" Taiki called out in worry. "Just hang on!"

But as he and Shoutmon X4 rushed over, they were blocked by the SkullScorpiomon now under the command of Lilithmon.

Taiki then ran forward, but was held back by Zenjirou, who asked. "Taiki, what are you thinking?"

"Let me go! I have to save him!" Taiki replied as he struggled to free himself from Zenjirou's grip.

"Summon the power." A voice then said, which caused Taiki to ask. "Pharaohmon?"

Pharaohmon's spirit then appeared before Xros Heart and said. "Use the Code Crown I bestowed upon you to unlock the hidden power of this land."

"Right." Taiki replied, before holding out his Xros Loader and exclaiming. "Code Crown, upload!"

With the command, Taiki's Xros Loader began to shine intensely, forcing everyone to shield their eyes.

"Thanks, but I don't need a tan. I'm outta here." Lilithmon spoke, before creating a portal and retreating, leaving the poison and SkullScorpiomon to finish off what she had started.

The SkullScorpiomon growled as they closed in on Xros Heart.

But before they could get their claws on them, a huge pyramid block shot out from under the sands and pulled Xros Heart into the air, high above the skies.

"What is this, a huge flying pyramid?" Shoutmon X4 asked.

And before anyone could reply, the remaining pyramids scattered around the Zone began to float up and merge, making Akari state. "No. This is one super huge flying pyramid."

"Is this what Pharaohmon meant?" asked Zenjirou, amazed as their surrounding had changed completely, whist Reapmon, who was trying to fight the effects of Lilithmon's poison, was lying on a slate table.

"This is the pyramid of renewal." Pharaohmon's spirit said. "Here is where the legendary warriors of the light would come to have their wounds healed and their strength restored by their queen. It may be possible for this fallen warrior to be restored."

Having to know, Taiki asked. "Really Pharaohmon? You mean it?"

"Only a warrior of the light could've summoned the pyramid, so you should be able to download the queen's healing power as well by using your Xros Loader."

Determined to save Reapmon, Taiki held out his Xros Loader and called out. "I'm on it. Xros Loader, download!"

With his power, Taiki called forth the statue of the queen, in all her radiance and intact form, her power began to rain down Reapmon, doing its best to repair the damage to his body.

"Now, the rest is up to you. Good luck and good fortune." Pharaohmon's spirit said before fading.

And as the queen's power continued to heal Reapmon, Shoutmon X4 reverted back to Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon and the Pitmons, before all the other Digimon inside Taiki's Xros Loader came out.

"Why are we here?" Chibitortomon had to ask.

In a guess, Knightmon replied. "It seems the Xros Loader requires all its power at the task at hand."

But then, everyone was shaken as the SkullScorpiomon had broken through the barrier and were now charging up the stairs.

"They've broken through!" Ballistamon called out, making Shoutmon say. "Taiki, we need to DigiXros now."

"We can't. We can't use the Xros Loader until this is done. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to hold them off until the download is complete."

Hearing Taiki's reply made Shoutmon question. "This is ridiculous! Why are we helping this creep?"

"You heard him, he's our leader." Ballistamon told Shoutmon, before he and the other Digimon all charged down and confronted the SkullScorpiomon fleet.

Ballistamon called out as he sent out a massive shockwave from his stomach, blasting several SkullScorpiomon.

"Drill Bit Blitz!" Dorulumon shouted, firing multiple drills from his head right at the enemy.

"Have at thee, villains!" Knightmon announced, slashing through any SkullScorpiomon that dared face him.

"Reach for the skies, partners!" Deputymon yelled, firing round after round at the SkullScorpiomon.

But that was not enough, as the SkullScorpiomon received reinforcements, in which wave after wave of SkullScorpiomon charged forward.

"This is hopeless." Zenjirou stated, before asking. "How can we beat them if we can't DigiXros?"

"This is all Reapmon's fault. It's one thing to help the enemy, but another to get annihilated for it!" Shoutmon yelled, before heading back up the stairs as he said. "I have to tell him."

Back atop the pyramid, Reapmon opened his eye to see the warrior of light's queen healing him, making his eye widen before he turned his head to see not only was Taiki the one responsible for healing him, but the rest of Xros Heart was fighting the SkullScorpiomon with everything they had.

'Now I understand.' He thought, just as Shoutmon showed up.

"Hey Taiki…" Shoutmon began to say.

"Stop!" Reapmon suddenly yelled, before saying. "Do not waste the power of the queen on me. You must stop."

"Forget it." Taiki replied.

"I am no warrior of the light. I have no right to receive her healing power. I forfeited that right." Replied Reapmon, remembering how he struck Angemon and all his comrades down.

"I have strayed from my path, but you have not. You have remained true to your friends to the end. You are the warrior here. Go, leave me. Help your friends. They need you." He said, only for Taiki to say in reply. "I'm not leaving. Don't you see, you helped me, you're my friend. And all the others feel the same way. That's why they're down there right now. I'm not giving up on you, so don't give up on yourself."

Taiki's words not only rached Reapmon but Shoutmon too, making the red dragon Digimon say softly. "Taiki…"

"What's wrong, Shoutmon?" He then heard Taiki ask, making him look up from his feet to see Taiki looking at him with a curious expression.

"It's nothing." Shoutmon replied, making Taiki then ask. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I just came to say we've got the bad guys covered. Don't worry bout a thing." Shoutmon lied as he had a change of heart from Taiki's kindness and headed back to assist in taking down Lilithmon's troops

"The download is almost done! Hang in there!" Taiki called out, making Reapmon think, amazed. 'All this for me?'

"At last I think I understand. It is not power or the pursuit of power that makes one a warrior. What strength we have is to be used for our comrades, not ourselves. Friendship, that is the light of the warrior." He thought aloud as his body began to glow with the light of the queen, making him then ask. "Am I worthy? Have I become a warrior?"

"You are a true warrior of the light, my friend." Reapmon heard Angemon's voice say proudly, which caused a tear to trail down his eye, as the mask of his queen landed upon his face, accepting him.

"Thank you." He said, before his entire body was consumed in light, as the download was complete and with his new views, he gained the strength he had been searching for.

"Reapmon?" Taiki asked.

"Reapmon is no more. What you see is a true warrior! He returns as Beelzemon!" He exclaimed as the light dispersed, showing he had Digivolved, amazing Taiki, Shoutmon and the others.

"Whoa. Amazing threads." Taiki commented.

"And now to avenge my fallen comrades," before he exclaimed in all his might. "Oblivion Cannon!"

Everyone watched in amazement as Beelzemon fired a blast of energy from his hand cannon, consuming every SkullScorpiomon that got in the way, before it reached the bottom of the pyramid and exploded, wiping out the last of the SkullScorpiomon force.

"We did it!" Taiki cheered, before saying. "Thank you, Beelzemon."

In reply, Beelzemon smiled before fading away, leaving behind a single black feather, which Taiki picked up and thought as he looked to the skies. 'Beelzemon, I know we'll meet again."

"Taiki!" He then heard Akari call out, making the General turn to see his friends run up to him.

"You did it! Law and order have been restored." Deputymon said proudly, before he asked. "Say Taiki, mind if I ride with your possy for a spell?"

"Sure Deputymon. Glad to have ya, partner." Taiki replied, glad to have another friend on their side.

And with the Sand Zone now free from Bagra's evil, it was time for Xros heart to continue their journey, in which after he recalled most his Digimon back into the Fusion Loader, Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou headed back down the pyramid and onto the sands.

"Zone Transfer!" Taiki called out, creating a portal to another section of the Digital World.

But just as they were about to leave, Taiki could see Shoutmon standing in place.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing. I just need to use the little Digimon's room." Shoutmon replied, rushing off as he ran around the corner of the pyramid.

-Back at Lord Bagramon's domain-

Curious as to the fate of Reapmon, Xros Heart and Taiki, Lilithmon held out her right hand, in which a form of darkness appeared and began to take shape.

"I wonder if they were actually able to finish without me?" She asked as the darkness took the form of a sphere. "Time to check in."

"I see you survived. So I take it so did the others?" She asked, in which Shoutmon, who was holding a similar orb and had dull eyes, while Ebemon's mark was back on his forehead, nodded and then replied in a distant tone. "We managed to hold them off, but after Taiki managed to not only heal, but Digivolve Reapmon into Beelzemon, we won..."

"I should've known those boneheads would fail without my guidance." Lilithmon stated in an annoyed tone, before a wicked smirked graced her face.

'Luckily Ebemon's sacrifice wasn't a complete waste.' She thought, remembering how Ebemon's damaged wires hit and had infected Shoutmon X4, corrupting Shoutmon without any of Xros Heart being the wiser.

"What do you wish of me now…?" Shoutmon then asked as he remained entranced by Lilithmon's mind control.

"Just keep an eye on your friends, my little spy." Lilithmon instructed.

"Yes Mistress…" Shoutmon replied in an obedient tone.

With their conversation over, the dark orb dispersed and Shoutmon's eyes returned to normal, while the mark faded, before the red dragon Digimon shook his head in confusion, wondering why he had blacked out, but just shook it off and headed back to meet up with Taiki and the others, unaware he had been turned to a sleeper agent.


	5. Chapter 5

The general's lust

chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Taiki, Akari, and Zenjirou floated through Digital Space as they ventured to the next Zone.

Not only had they reached a new level of Xros Fusion thanks to Beelzemon, but also took down Lilithmon's spy in the Sky Zone, the two faced power hungry Digimon, Lucemon, retrieved the Code Crown, but also encountered a rather dangerous Digimon that was partnered with Nene called AxeKnightmon.

"We've got six Code Crowns." Smiled Akari in joy at how much they've gotten so far.

"Yeah, but I'm worried." Replied Taiki, looking down.

"Oh, you mean for Nene?" Asked Zenjirou.

"Yeah, I kinda wonder what happened to her." Taiki replied.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's got that big guy to watch her back." Spoke Akari, referring to AxeKnightmon.

"I know, but it's just, something about that guy is off." Replied Taiki.

As they soon exited the space, Taiki glanced down and looked back up with nervousness before asking. "Uh, Zenjirou? How's your fear of heights?"

"Hmm, it's okay right now." Replied the boy in confusion.

"Don't look down." Taiki told him in a serious tone, making Zenjirou ask in reply. "Why, what's down...?"

Zenjirou stopped talking at seeing how high they were in the air, which was above the clouds themselves, causing him to freak out as they continued to plummet down.

"Hang on guys!" Taiki called out, trying to reassure them, before a familiar black feather floated past the Red General.

Turning his head, Taiki saw Beelzemon by his side.

"Don't worry, Taiki. I've got them." Beelzemon told Taiki, who thanked him, watching as the warrior of light flew down and saved Akari, Zenjirou and Cutemon.

Now, Taiki had to focus on saving himself and Shoutmon.

"I've got an idea. Maybe if we all pull together." Starmon said as he then appeared, before he and Shoutmon stood on Taiki's back and began pulling at his goggles in a strange attempt to slow down the speed of their fall.

"Little help here!" He then called out, causing the Pitmons to join in on the ridiculousness Starmon called an idea.

But then, Taiki had one, causing him to flick the spot of his head where his goggles used to be. "Guys, standby to Digifuse with Dorulumon."

Pulling out his Xros Loader, Taiki called out. "Dorulumon, Starmon, Pitmons, Digifuse!"

With the combination of the Digimon, Dorulumon's tail was now covered in four rows of Pitmons, each facing away from each other and creating a copter blade shape

"That was brilliant Taiki." Smiled Shoutmon in relief that they were slowly going to the ground.

'I have to hand it to him, it was an ingenious solution.' Dorulumon thought, impressed by Taiki's smart act, before thinking. 'A little embarrassing. I hope nobody's watching this.'

-Bagramon's Castle-

The Generals had once again assembled and were ready to take over more Zones.

However, their competitiveness towards each other made them work against each other, rather than with.

"So where are you off to today?" Lilithmon asked, holding her new sidekick, Damemon, as she watched Tactimon walk away from her and Blastmon.

"The Jungle Zone." Tactimon replied.

"Ah, well I'm staying right here." Yawned the female General.

Hearing that, Tactimon asked. "Wait, you're not coming? Is the boy with the Red Xros Loader becoming too much for you?"

"Not at all, I don't need to take on every Zone, when they can do it for me." Lilithmon replied, before she stated. "Then I can take all their Code Crowns in one go."

With that, Lilithmon turned and walked away, hiding a devious smirk.

'And besides, I'm still three steps ahead from both of you two thanks to my extra set of eyes.' She thought slyly, referring to Shoutmon and his unknowingness he was her spy hidden amongst those in team Xros Heart."

-Back with the group-

After the group safely landed on the ground, they saw the jungle was as dense as they thought.

"Where are we?" Taiki had to ask, in which Dorulumon replied. "The Jungle Zone."

"Jungle Zone?" Taiki asked, making Dorulumon nod in reply.

"A rainforest so dense and full of dangers that even the Bagra Army has steered clear of it, up until now." He then explained.

"What kind of dangers? Bugs? Because if there's one thing I fear more than heights, it's bugs." Zenjirou said, worried out of his wits.

"Don't worry. If there are any, we can take 'em." Shoutmon stated in reply.

That's when a Snimon passed by the group where they all stayed perfectly still, leaving Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou and Shoutmon all freaked by how huge it was.

"Did you see the size of that thing? It was huge! And what if that was just a hatchling and there are bigger ones?" Zenjirou began rambling in panic, causing Cutemon to leap up and cover his mouth.

"If there are, I don't want to attract their attention." Cutemon said.

"We should start moving. The sooner we get that Code Crown, the sooner we can leave." Spoke Dorulumon.

"Good plan." Shoutmon replied, before having to ask. "But where do we start?"

That's when Beelzemon looked up as a blade of wind came straight for the group.

"Get down!" He warned, in which everyone managed to avoid the attack, while Taiki reacted by instinct and pushed Akari to the ground as the attack hit the ground near them.

Looking up at their attacker, Beelzemon demanded, "You there, who are you?"

"Who am I? I am the protector of the Jungle Zone's hidden sanctuary, I am Stingmon." He replied. "And who are you, who would be so foolish to trespass on this forbidden ground?"

"We've come not here to fight!" Called out Taiki.

"I shall not take your lies!" Stingmon yelled back, thinking Taiki was trying to deceive him, before he took off at Beelzemon and the two grappled in the air and were about to fight.

"No, Stingmon, stop it!" A female voice suddenly called out before a pink figure flew over to the group as Stingmon and Beelzemon looked at said figure, making Stingmon question. "Lilamon, what are you doing defending these intruders?"

"Oh, come on, open your eyes. Look at these two, they are obviously sweethearts. It would be a crime to hurt two people so deeply in love." Spoke the figure with a slight southern accent, looking down at Taiki with his body over Akari's, as his rash rescue had caused him to fall on top of her.

"Wait, sweethearts?" Taiki asked, who then noticed their positions and got off Akari with a blush, while she was blushing too, finally realizing the position she was in.

But then, to make matters more awkward for Taiki, Persiamon suddenly emerged from his Xros Loader and said, embracing the boy affectionately. "If anyone's smitten around here with Taiki, it's me. He's my brave champion, my knight in shining armor. Isn't that right, my Taiki-wikie?"

As Persiamon continued showing her affection, while Taiki and Akari remained embarrassed, everyone was watching, including Shoutmon, before his shoulders slumped, his eyes dulled and Lilithmon's little mark appeared on his forehead once more.

Shoutmon then held out his right hand, showing it contained the same dark orb he had unknowingly used to contact Lilithmon beforehand, only now she was using it to watch the actions of Taiki and the others.

-Within her chambers-

"Taiki-wikie?" Lilithmon asked, before she stated. "If I have to put up with anymore sweetness, I think I'll get a toothache."

"So why are we watching this?" Damemon had to ask, making Lilithmon reply. "I wish to see what Xros Heart are up to and to see if Tactimon can actually win or if he's all talk."

"It looks like nothing. What else is on?" Damemon asked, treating Shoutmon and Lilithmon's orb as if they were TV sets, before he accidently bumped Lilithmon's arm and caused her to drop the sphere on the ground, where it shattered.

"Now look what you've done!" She yelled, before Damemon said in worry for his well being. "No good, no good, very no good!"

-Back in the Jungle Zone-

"Oh? So you three must be in a love triangle. How romantic." Gushed Lilamon.

"Uh, not really." Taiki tried getting out as Persiamon purred and embraced him.

"Oh it reminds me of how me and my darlin' Stingmon are." Smiled the flower Digimon.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that." Stingmon replied with a blush, while scratching the back of his head.

Lilamon gasped before dropping to her knees.

"Oh Stingmon how could you! You must like being mean to me!" Cried Lilamon.

"No, no, I didn't mean that! Please don't cry. You know I would never mean to be mean to you." Stingmon replied, trying to stop Lilamon's crying.

However, she stopped when an explosion was heard in the distance, making everyone turn to see the Bagra Army approaching that consisted of a swarm of MegaKabuterimon.

"It's the Bagra Army. I was wondering when they'd show up." Dorulumon commented, before he asked. "What now, Taiki?"

"We show Stingmon we are the good guys. It's time to Digifuse!" Taiki replied.

But as Taiki reached for his Xros Loader, multiple blasts were fired from behind that destroyed most of the fleet, making everyone turn to see two familiar faces on the backs of their Digimon allies.

"Kiraha. Nene." Taiki said, only for Kiraha to take his leave upon MailBirdramon's back, while Nene, who stood upon Sparrowmon, approached the General.

"You saved me in the Sky Zone, but don't think for a minute it changes anything. I'll warn you for one last time. Don't interfere." She told Taiki in a serious tone, before taking off, making Shoutmon yell. "You know when someone does something nice for you, you're supposed to thank them!"

"Excuse me." Stingmon then said, getting their attention.

"I just want to apologize for attacking you. I was wrong and you are most welcome here." He apologized, making Taiki smile and reply. "That's ok, we all make mistakes."

"So I take it you'll be wantin' the Code Crown?" Lilamon then asked, after she had stopped crying.

Taiki nodded in reply. "Yeah, we're collecting them so we can defeat the Bagra Army and Shoutmon can become the Digimon King."

"Then you must follow us to the hidden sanctuary." Liliamon replied.

"The hidden sanctuary?" Taiki asked, making Lilamon explain happily. "It's a place that is protected by love, so no evil can penetrate it."

"It sounds great. But maybe you should tell us more once we're actually inside?" Taiki suggested.

Lilamon nodded her head in reply as she and Stingmon turned and began walking, leading Xros Heart to the Code Crown.

But as the group began to head off, Taiki grabbed Shoutmon's left shoulder, pulling him to the back.

"Hey Shoutmon, you feeling ok?" He asked.

"Why do you ask?" Shoutmon asked back, confused by Taiki's question.

"It's just I saw you acting kinda weird before. And not just here. You seemed to zone out back at the Sky Zone." Taiki replied.

"I did?" Shoutmon asked, before scratching his head. "You'd think I'd remember something like that. But I'm sure it's nothing."

"You sure?" Taiki had to ask.

"Sure I'm sure." Shoutmon replied with a big smile on his face, making Taiki smile back.

"Ok then. But if it keeps up, we might need to see a doctor." He said.

"Alright. But no shots." Shoutmon insisted in reply.

-Arriving at the hidden sanctuary-

After entering, seeing various Digimon, including, Kunemon, Woodmon and Kokuwamon, Lilamon then explained. "Even without Stingmon and the others to protect us, we've still got the power of the sanctuary itself, an impenetrable barrier of light. It will protect anyone whose heart is full of goodness and love."

"Even me? Really?" Beelzemon had to ask.

"Don't worry Beelzemon. You made some mistakes in the past, but now you've changed." Akari replied reassuringly, making Taiki nod in reply, before Lilamon grabbed their hands and held them closely as she stated. "Listen, don't ever be ashamed of your love for one another."

Taiki and Akari blushed heavily, before the Red General tried to explain. "Uh, about that… See, Akari and I are just friends. I mean, don't get me wrong, she is great, but I…"

"Oh, I understand, you're shy." Lilamon smiled. "Stingmon's the same way."

"Uh, yes. When it comes to love, I must confess I can show weakness." Stingmon replied, before stating proudly. "But in battle, I am the strongest!"

"Don't y'all forget about me." A female voice called out, before a small green colored plant-like Digimon that had a blue flower atop her head, dropped down from the treetops and landed beside Lilamon.

"Oh, sorry." Lilamon apologized, before introducing the new Digimon. "This here is Ivymon, my little sister."

Being polite, Taiki replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Ivymon said in reply, stretching her vine-like fingers out to shake Taiki's hand.

Sadly their meeting was disrupted from a loud explosion in the distance.

"The Bagra Army must have followed us." Spoke Dorulumon.

"We'll take care of them." Taiki said, before withdrawing his Xros Loader. "Digifuse!"

"Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Beelzemon!"

"Starmon!"

"Pitmons!"

"Digifuse!" The group called out, before combining their strength to form. "Shoutmon X4B!"

The group charged off to face them, who were being lead by a large golden beetle, Kongoumon.

Several MegaKabuterimon flew at the Fusion Digimon, trying to overwhelm him with their increase of forces, but Shoutmon X4B swung his sword and sliced them, causing them to disperse as they started fighting against the army of insect Digimon.

Watching his insect army get taken down so easily, Kongoumon was about to step in when a dark voice from behind him spoke. "So, Kongoumon."

"Yes sir, Taitimon, sir?" He asked nervously.

"I was annoyed at how badly you bunged the campaign here, but now I see defeating three humans with Xros Loaders is too much to ask from you." Tactimon said.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Kongoumon replied, before calming down and thinking. 'That's a relief. For a second I thought I lost his respect.'

Taking command, Tactimon then instructed Kongoumon and his remaining insect soldiers. "Never mind the human, I'll deal with him. You and your forces are to continue to the hidden sanctuary as planned. Neutralize the so-called guardian and seize the Code Crown."

"Yes Tactimon, sir!" Kongoumon replied loyally, before turning away and running, while many of his MegaKabuterimon followed.

"Sorry, but I won't let any of you near the sanctuary!" Taiki stated, while Shoutmon X4B leapt up and landed before Kongoumon, blocking his path.

Hearing Taiki's statement made Tactimon laugh a little and then comment. "You still have to get past me. How do you plan on doing that?"

Taiki groaned in frustration at the realization he was in, having to choose whether to face Tactimon or keep Kongoumon and his bugs from attacking the hidden Sanctuary.

But Taiki got his answer as Shoutmon X4B said. "Don't worry, Taiki. We'll take down Tactimon with our new power before one of his bugs sets a single foot inside the sanctuary."

Shoutmon X4B, determined to defeat Tactimon and protect his friends from Bagra's advances then yelled. "Get ready for it, buckethead. This time we're gonna take you down!"

Shoutmon X4B charged at the General with his blade aimed for him, but Tactimon blocked it with his own scabbard.

"Impressive." He commented on the power behind the strike, before returning with his own.

However, Shoutmon X4B blocked Tactimon's strike before the pair began to clash blades in a great battle of power, doing their best to take the other down.

Meanwhile, as Shoutmon X4B was locked in combat with Tactimon, Kongoumon saw this as a chance and ran to the hidden sanctuary.

"Attack!" He commanded his army as they ran or flew to the sanctuary, making Shoutmon X4B turn and call out. "Come back here!"

"If I were you, I'd focus more on the battle you're still fighting!" Tactimon then yelled, getting in a shot with his blade and knocked Shoutmon X4B to the ground.

"Shoutmon X4B!" Taiki called in concern, seeing his friends down, before Tactimon told him as he grasped his blade with both hands and held it above his head and at Shoutmon X4B's. "Don't worry. You'll be joining them shortly!"

Plunging his blade down, Shoutmon X4B took Tactimon by surprise as he managed to grab the blade and hold it off.

"Chaos Flare Cannon!" Shoutmon X4B then exclaimed, firing a blast from the cannon in his lower stomach that hit Tactimon, who was unable to defend himself and was thrown back by the power of the blast.

Both Digimon then arose, waiting for the other to strike.

But as they glared at each other, Tactimon thought to himself, staring at the chains on his sword. 'Their power is greater than I expected. It's clear that in order to win this fight, I'll need Lord bagra to remove the seal from the sword of oblivion, which is just what I've been waiting for.'

Tired of waiting Shoutmon X4B was about to attack, only for Tactimon to laugh, confusing him and Taiki.

"What am I, a clown to you?" Shoutmon X4B asked. "Quit mumbling."

"I've had my fun for the day, but we'll meet again soon. I promise." Tactimon stated as his body became transparent and he faded out of the Jungle Zone, letting out a wicked laugh as he retreated.

"Hey, get back here!" Shouted Shoutmon X4B.

"No time for that. We have to head back and save the others." Taiki interrupted, making Shoutmon X4B nod in agreement, pick Taiki up and turn back.

'Just hang on guys. We're coming.' Taiki thought, hoping his friends were alright.

-Meanwhile, in the hidden sanctuary-

"Poison Strike!" Ivymon yelled as she extended her vine-like fingers straight at a MegaKabuterimon, knocking it down, while Stingmon was slicing through his enemies at top speed.

But even with Stingmon and Ivymon, the Bagra Army continued to invade the hidden sanctuary, leaving most of the Digimon that lived there badly injured and unable to fight.

As Zenjirou, Akari, Stingmon, Lilamon and Ivymon were then surrounded, Stingmon said as he stood before Lilamon, doing his best to protect and reassure her. "Lilamon, I promise the Bagra Army won't attack you, so long as I have anything to say about it."

"Relax, the Bagra Army won't be attacking anybody." They all heard a familiar male voice tell them, making them turn to see Kongoumon, who then stepped out of the shadows, showing his body had sustained an incredible amount of injuries, before he collapsed, revealing Kiraha, who was standing atop Greymon's head, while Nene was still riding Sparrowmon's back and MailBirdramon was by their side.

"It's not like your troubles are over though." Kiriha then stated as he pulled out his Xros Loader. "Digifuse!"

"Greymon!"

"MailBirdramon!"

"Digifuse!"

"MetalGreymon!" He roared as the fusion was complete.

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon then roared, firing tons of energy blasts from the ports mounted on his wings, chest, tail, left claw and maw, destroying all the MegaKabuterimon with ease.

"You saved us, yet claim yourselves as our enemy?" Growled Stingmon, who was tired, but wouldn't let those pass if they were looking to attack an area of peace and steal the Code Crown for their selfish desires.

However, while Stingmon had his guard up, Ivymon let hers' down.

Gazing upon the blond, she was amazed at how much power he had and how he wielded it with such command, making her cheeks flush a little.

'So cool.' She thought as her eyes seemed to widen and shine while she stared at him.

However, Ivymon was brought out of thought when MetalGreymon suddenly charged at her and Lilamon.

But, to their shock, Stingmon got in the way of the attack, making the pair cry out as the three were knocked down and injured.

Struggling to get up, Stingmon was then attacked again as MetalGreymon continued to assault him before he picked up Stingmon's limp body and was about to continue, only for Lilamon to cry out. "Leave him alone!"

"What's wrong with you guys?" Zenjirou asked, before he stated. "You're just as bad as those Bagra Army goons."

Hearing that, Sparrowmon had to ask. "He's got a point, Nene. You think maybe this time we've gone too far?"

But the brunette didn't reply as Sparrowmon landed, before she stepped off and walked up to Kiraha, leaving Sparrowmon behind.

Angered by the attack, Cutemon stated. "Your hearts are not full of love and goodness. You are just bullies!"

"It's alright." Kiriha then replied and stated." We're done here."

"No, Kiriha. We're not close to being done." Nene told Kiraha. "We haven't got them to tell us what's in that sanctuary or who the guardian is."

Curious, Kiriha asked. "Well, what are you suggesting?"

"Whatever it takes to make them talk." She replied, grasping her Xros Loader tightly. "We're so close, so close. Don't go soft on me. This is why I chose you, you're not kind like Taiki, you're cruel and heartless."

"I'm flattered. But I don't kick an opponent when they're down. This fight is over, finished." Kiraha stated as he approached Ivymon, before holding out his hand, offering to help her up.

Ivymon stared at it then him with a smile before graciously accepting it as he pulled her up.

'He's even more amazing than I thought.' Ivymon thought to herself, seeing Kiriha had a strong sense of pride to his already cool personality.

Watching as Kiriha was about to leave, the screen on Nene's Xros Loader began to glow, before a dark voice asked the blond. "Not so fast, human. I suggest you reconsider. You're not going to give my Nene trouble, are you?"

"I'm fine AxeKnightmon. I can handle this, stay out of it! No! Do not upload!" Nene pleaded, only for AxeKnightmon to ignore Nene's pleas and emerge from the Xros Loader.

Seeing AxeKnightmon, Zenjirou called out in worry. "I knew we hadn't seen the last of that guy!"

"Can't you control that thing, Nene?" Kiriha questioned.

"It sounds like these opponents weren't challenging enough for you." AxeKnightmon commented.

"Perhaps I can give you more of a fight!" AxeKnightmon then exclaimed, before slamming his Twin Lance in the side of MetalGreymon's head, knocking him down and was about to crush Kiraha and Ivymon.

But Kiriha pushed her and jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding being crushed by his own Digimon.

Seeing that Kiraha survived, AxeKnightmon asked. "Now will you do as Nene asks?"

"Never, you big jerk." Kiriha replied, pulling himself up.

"Wrong answer." AxeKnightmon said as he slammed his Twin Lance down at Kiraha, only for it to be blocked by Shoutmon X4B's blade.

"Maybe you didn't answer the right question." Shoutmon X4B said as he continued to hold AxeKnightmon off.

"Taiki!" Akari and Zenjirou called out, glad to see their friend had returned as he sat on Shoutmon X4B's left shoulder.

"I know I came in late but am I missing something?" Taiki asked, confused to see Nene's supposed ally attacking Kiraha. "I thought you guys were on the same side."

AxeKnightmon laughed at Taiki's naivety, before turning to see the barrier of light was weakening.

"Forgive me Lilamon, I have failed… It was my duty to protect you and the sanctuary… It is over..." Stingmon said in a weak tone, only for a mysterious voice to say. "It is not over for you, Stingmon, nor have you failed. Come to me and I will restore you."

Lilamon smiled upon hearing that as she watched as Stingmon's body was then encircled in light and pulled into the light barrier.

"Don't worry, Stingmon. The guardian will make you strong again." She said.

But with the barrier now down, evil too could make its way inside.

"This is our chance!" AxeKnightmon stated, grabbing Nene, whose gaze fell upon Taiki.

The pair sharing a glance at each other, before AxeKnightmon said as he emerged through the light barrier. "Come Nene, I want to meet this guardian."

And with his departure, AxeKnightmon stated wickedly. "You are the ones who have failed, Xros Heart. This Zone and its Code Crown belong to Team Midnight!"

"Team… Midnight…?" Was all Taiki could say, before the General of Xros Heart was broken from his thoughts concerning Nene when he heard Akari's voice.

"You alright Lilamon?" She asked the plant Digimon, whose injuries were being looked after by Cutemon.

"Yes, I am. I'm just worried about Stingmon. The Digimon who guards this realm brought Stingmon in to heal him, but what if AxeKnightmon attacks him?" Lilamon replied in a worried tone for her love, making Akari place her hand on Lilamon's back and reassure her. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be alright."

"That guy, he was probably the baddest we ever faced." Shoutmon said to Taiki, making the Red General nod in reply. "Yeah, and I'm worried about Nene. There was something in her eyes that said something wrong."

"You want to go help her, don't you?" Akari questioned in a shocked and angered tone, before stating. "Face it Taiki, she's our enemy!"

"I know, but something weird is going on, I saw it in her eyes. I can't turn my back on her." Taiki replied, causing Akari to cry out. "Honestly Taiki, you worry about everyone else."

"And I'm gonna help her!" Called Zenjirou, running up to the barrier, only to get pushed back, showing the barrier had been restored, making Taiki say. "We have to get in there somehow. If we're gonna go after Nene, we're going to have to get through that door."

"Kiriha!" He then called out to the blond, who was leaving the sanctuary's grounds.

"Do what you want. I'm not going out of my way to help someone who used and betrayed me." He replied, walking away alongside Greymon and MailBirdramon.

"Great. So now what?" Shoutmon asked, in which Lilamon, who had fully recovered, replied. "There is a way. We can still save Stingmon, but it won't be easy. The only way you're going to go after Nene is if you can prove to Deckerdramon that you're worthy of being in his domain. Two of you must perform the dance of the true heart."

"Dance of the true heart?" All of the Xros Heart team asked, making Lilamon nod in reply, before she suggested to Taiki and Akari. "And I think you two should so it."

Curious, Taiki asked. "Why us?"

"Because your hearts are full of love for each other and will help show Deckerdramon you are indeed worthy to enter." Lilamon replied, making Taiki and Akari blush.

And Taiki's blush and embarrassment only increased when Persiamon emerged from his Xros Loader again, wrapping her arms around Taiki as she began nuzzling Taiki's cheek against her own and said. "If she won't, I'll gladly take her place. If there's one thing I love as much as a nice long catnap, it's dancing."

"Akari, I think you should do it." Dorulumon interrupted, with the other Digimon agreeing.

"Why me!?" Cried out Akari.

"You two seem closer." Spoke Ballistamon.

Akari was about to retort, but stopped since she knew Ballistamon was right.

Persiamon pouted as she watched Lilamon drag the two humans away to help prepare them, but was happy to know she'd get to see her champion dance, thinking he'd do it for her.

-Moments later-

Standing center stage were Taiki and Akari, both concealed by pink cloaks, while every Digimon in the hidden sanctuary watched on, awaiting the performance.

"You ready?" Taiki asked, discarding the cloak to reveal he was now wearing a pair of shorts that were black and yellow, matching wristbands and was wearing a cap, which looked similar to Stingmon's head that had his goggles placed around it, while his chest was completely exposed.

"I guess so." Akari replied hesitantly, before throwing off her robe to reveal she too had changed and was now wearing a green leaf skirt that showed off her slender legs. Brown platform sandals with a sunflower ornament on each sandal adorned her feet. While a pink heart shaped crest covered her chest.

"But I can't believe I'm doing this. I look ridiculous." Akari stated as she felt completely embarrassed.

But then Taiki to smiled and told her in a comforting and reassuring tone. "It's ok, Akari. I'm here for you. Besides, I think that outfit looks cute on you."

Looking at Taiki, his cheeks flushed as he then said nervously. "I mean you look cute without the outfit… No, wait… I mean you'd be cute with the outfit off… I mean..."

"It's alright. We're gonna dance with you. So don't be embarrassed and rock the house!" Shoutmon interrupted, before Dondokomon agreed with Shoutmon, pounding on his drum-like head enthusiastically.

'I still can't believe I have to do this.' Akari thought, still embarrassed, before looking over at Taiki, who showed no sign of embarrassment, only determination, making her think. 'But Taiki believes in me. Plus, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.'

"Let's do this!" Taiki and Akari announced, making the crowd cheer, before the pair began the song and dance Lilamon had taught them.

"Heart is power, heart is kind, heart is both of them combined! The strength to take a chance and dance like there are ants inside your pants! It's the bravery to dare and show the world you really care. Heart's the world of everything so come on, get up, and sing!"

Motivated by Taiki and Akari, the residents of the sanctuary started to sing along, as did Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Persiamon, Knightmon, Starmon and the Pitmons, while Cutemon, Dorulumon, Sparrowmon, Deputymon and Beelzemon could only watch with uncomfortable expressions on their faces.

"And here I thought battle was tough." Dorulumon commented.

But as Taiki and Akari continued, everyone was too distracted by the performance to see that Shoutmon, who too was enjoying the show, soon stopped as his eyes glazed over, the mark reappeared on his forehead and another sphere of darkness formed in his right hand.

And despite the fact he was standing closest to the stage, the Digimon behind him couldn't see what Shoutmon was doing, or were too engrossed by Taiki and Akari, who too were too focused, looking beyond the stage as Shoutmon's hazy eyes gazed upon them.

-Meanwhile, in Lord Bagra's base-

Lilithmon sat on her bed, while Damemon on her lap.

A sinister smile appeared on the female General's face, as her right hand contained another dark orb.

"I finally made contact with my spy. For a moment I thought my curse was broken." She commented.

"I'm sorry. Very, very sorry." Damemon apologized, making Lilithmon smile and say in reply. "If was anyone else, they would've been destroyed, but you're just lucky you're so cute."

"Cute! Cute!" Damemon said happily.

Turning her attention back to her sphere, Lilithmon thought aloud. "Now, let's see what Xros Heart and Taiki are up to now."

Through her sphere, Lilithmon watched on as Taiki and Akari were dancing, singing and really working up a crowd, which left the female General bewildered at how odd it was, but then frowned at seeing the familiar girl who broke her control over Taiki.

-With Tactimon-

After his retreat, Tactimon had returned, requesting that Lord Bagra remove the seal from the sword of oblivion to unleash its full power.

"I never imagined the day would come where I'd have to unseal your sword." Lord Bagra's voice spoke as the chains around Tactimon's blade began to glow with dark energy.

"Yes, me either. But I must say I'm glad you did. Because now, I get to to unleash all this power." He said, watching as the chains snapped.

And while Tactimon was receiving more power, Blastmon could see that Tactimon's retreating had most likely cost them the Jungle Zone.

"Not good, we've lost the Jungle Zone!" Damemon called out, standing beside Blastmon and his three Vilemon lackies as a screen before them showed the latest Zone to fall into enemy hands.

"No good, no good, very no good!" Damemon then called out, making Blastmon grab him by his tiny head.

"So annoying!" He yelled, throwing Damemon away, only to be caught by Lilithmon, who commented in reply. "I think he's cute, and he does have a point."

"Yeah. Whatever." Blastmon said dismissively, before taking charge. "Since Tactimon's gone, I'll just take that Zone back from those guys."

"No, wait!" Kongoumon called out as he appeared on the screen, showing he had survived against Blue Flare's attack and ran away in the confusion when AxeKnightmon showed up.

Seeing the Digimon on the screen, Blastmon asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kongoumon as you should already know! Retaking this Zone is my sworn duty as Tactimon's subordinate!" Kongoumon yelled in reply, which made Lilithmon ask. "Do you have a plan or are you just going to yell at them?"

"Oh, I have a plan. I'll invade with my swarm, the GranKuwagamon squad!" Kongoumon announced, showing his retreat was a tactic to gather more forces.

In reply, Blastmon said. "We'll leave it to you. And don't disappoint us."

-Back in the hidden sanctuary-

Taiki and Akari continued their performance, further inspiring the crowd, as well as the guardian of the sanctuary, who was healing Stingmon's wounds.

"What is this?" Deckerdramon asked, before announcing. "Yes, I sense it. This is indeed true heart, compassion. This is indeed true heart!"

With that, everyone was amazed as the barrier of light shone intensely, before a bridge of light emerged from the barrier.

"You, who possess true heart may enter my realm." Deckerdramon told Taiki and Akari.

"Great! Now we can go help Nene!" Taiki stated happily.

However, multiple explosions were heard in the distance, making Beelzemon leap up and take a look at what was causing the chaos.

"It's the Bagra Army. And there's a ton of them!" He told Taiki through his Squawker.

Turning to his General, Shoutmon asked. "What do we do now, Taiki?"

In reply, Taiki flicked his goggles as he had an idea. "Here's the plan, we split into teams." Taiki replied. "Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pitmons, Zenjirou, Akari and I will go after Nene."

"Sounds good. And the rest of us will work with the Digimon here to hold off the Bagra Army." Knightmon said, before Deputymon had to ask. "But do you guys think you're enough to hold off AxeKnightmon?"

Taiki's only reply was to then jump off the stage and run off, making Zenjirou ask in a confused tone. "Taiki, where are you going?"

"To get Kiriha." Taiki replied.

"After he left us? Why do you want to see him again?" Shoutmon questioned.

"I know Kiriha isn't the nicest guy around." Taiki began to say.

"That's putting it lightly." Shoutmon mumbled.

"But if we're going to save Nene, we'll need all the strength we can gather to take on AxeKnightmon. I promise I'll be quick." Taiki called out as he rushed off.

-With Kiriha-

After leaving Taiki and the others, the blond had secluded himself in the forest as he sat beside a riverbed, thinking about what Nene had said to him.

'Don't go soft on me. This is why I chose you.'

Nene's words kept replaying in his head, until he was interrupted when he heard Taiki say. "If you're worried about Nene, do something about it."

Turning his head, he looked to see the Red General standing several feet away from him, with a usual cheerful smile on his face.

"Go away. It has nothing to do with me now." Kiriha said, turning away, which made a grin appear on Taiki's face as he then replied. "Maybe. But it's funny, I never thought you'd be one to give up."

Hitting a nerve, Kiriha turned to face Taiki.

"What!?" He asked, watching as Taiki ran off, before admitting to himself. "He's right."

He stood up and started running after the General while Ivymon ran to catch up.

"Hey!" Called Ivymon.

"What?" Kiriha asked as he turned to see Ivymon following him, making him demand. "Leave!"

"But I wanna come with!" She replied with a smile.

"I said leave!" He shouted again, going faster.

"Aw come on!" Ivymon pouted before rushing after him.

-Back with Taiki-

After returning to the hidden sanctuary, Shoutmon asked. "How'd it go?"

"Pretty well." Taiki grinned in reply, before calling out. "Alright, let's go!"

With that, Taiki and the others were consumed in yellow coloured energy before they were all pulled into Deckerdramon's domain.

"Wait for me!" Sparrowmon suddenly called out, rushing through the portal, followed by MailBirdramon, who shot through as well.

However, as MailBirdramon continued to fly, Kiraha then heard Ivymon call out his name, making him look back to see she had wrapped her vine-like fingers all the way around MailBirdramon's tail.

"You again?" Kiraha questioned. "What do you want?"

"I want to join you and become part of your team." Ivymon replied.

"Sorry, but Blue Flare is not just a team any weakling can join." Kiraha replied, before commanding. "MailBirdramon, remove her."

Doing as Kiraha had ordered, MailBirdramon began to shake his tail, trying frantically to remove Ivymon, but she was determined to show Kiraha she was worthy of being by his side that she continued to hold on and refused to let go.

'I won't let go. Not until you see I can help you.'

-Around the same time with Nene and AxeKnightmon-

Upon seeing the pair, Deckerdramon questioned. "What is the meaning of this intrusion? Just who are you?"

"The champion of darkness, AxeKnightmon." AxeKnightmon replied, before saying. "Deckerdramon, we have come to add you to our team."

"I sense no heart within you." Deckerdramon said, wanting his power not to fall into the hands of darkness.

"I suppose not." AxeKnightmon relied, holding his Twin Lance up at Deckerdramon. "Now you will come with me."

But then, Axeknightmon's path to Deckerdramon was blocked when a large ball of light appeared before him, revealing Xros Heart had arrived on the scene.

"We're here to save you Stingmon." Taiki called out, before turning to face Nene. "And you too Nene. Tell me the truth. AxeKnightmon is just using you isn't he?"

Upon hearing Taiki's assumption, AxeKnightmon laughed.

"Good guess Taiki. You're a lot smarter than you look, unlike most humans." AxeKnightmon commented, before asking. "But even if you're right what can you do about it?"

Taiki glared at AxeKnightmon as he then got out his Xros Loader and stated. "I can shut you down cold!"

"Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Starmon!"

"Pitmons!"

"Digifuse!" The group called out once again.

And once again Shoutmon X4 appeared, standing proudly before Taiki, while a blazing determination filled his eyes.

But upon seeing their Digifused form, AxeKnightmon stated as he charged forward. "Please, you're pathetic!"

However, a green light suddenly appeared in the air and down dropped Greymon, catching AxeKnightmon off guard.

"What!?" He questioned as Greymon managed to hold him off, before everyone saw Kiriha had joined the fight.

And, to his annoyance, Ivymon was still by his side.

"Atomic Tail!" Greymon roared as he slammed AxeKnightmon back, before Kiraha readied his Xros Loader, ready to take AxeKnightmon down.

"Greymon!"

"MailBirdramon!"

"Digifuse!" Kiriha commanded, creating MetalGreymon for a second time, determined to pay AxeKnightmon back for betraying him.

As MetalGreymon shot forward at AxeKnightmon, Kiriha said. "You know you were right back there, Taiki. Simply giving up just isn't my style."

"I know. I figured you'd show up." Taiki replied, while Shoutmon X4 charged at AxeKnightmon too, his blade clashing against AxeKnightmon's shoulder blade, while the Dark Digimon tried to hold MetalGreymon back with his Twin Spear.

But their combined power was too great for AxeKnightmon, causing him to jump away and allowing the pair to unite as a team.

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon roared, firing tons of energy blasts at AxeKnightmon, who managed to jump around and dodge each blast.

But while he was distracted from MetalGreymon's onslaught, it allowed Shoutmon X4 to leap into the air and slash his chest, causing him to slide back from Shoutmon X4's power.

"Nene, end the fuse." AxeKnightmon then commanded.

"But..." Nene could only say, before AxeKnightmon interrupted. "That's an order."

As AxeKnightmon charged at Shoutmon X4 and MetalGreymon, Nene, knowing she had no choice, said. "Disengage fuse."

This caused a beam of green light to shoot from her Xros Loader that consumed AxeKnightmon and caused him to split into two separate Digimon, catching Shoutmon X4 and MetalGreymon off guard as they were both assaulted, while Taiki and Kiriha were left shocked.

"This is my true form, SkullKnightmon!" SkullKnightmon announced. "And this is my ally, Axemon!"

Hearing that, Taiki asked in shock. "So AxeKnightmon was a Digifused form this entire time!?"

And the shock of Taiki and Kiriha increased as SkullKnightmon and Axemon Digifused into a new form, creating SkullKnightmon: Mighty Axe mode!

His power was unbelieveable.

Not only did he manage to knock Shoutmon X4 with a single swipe of his axe, but also took down MetalGreymon with a direct attack, knocking both to the ground.

With their enemies defeated, Nene approached Deckerdramon and commanded. "Now surrender."

"I am a guardian Digimon and can sense good in anyone who possess it. I will never willingly cooperate with that knight." Deckerdramon stated, before saying, sensing love in Nene's heart. "But if you were to ask me to join you, young lady…"

"Look, just stop it!" Nene interrupted as SkullKnightmon approached her.

"Nene, re engage the Digifuse." He commanded, making Nene nod in reply, before turning around and holding out her Xros Loader.

"Digifu…"

Nene was then stopped when Taiki grabbed her arm, staring into her eyes with concern for her.

"Please don't do it Nene." He begged her, making Nene reply. "Taiki, don't interfere."

"Now Nene!" SkullKnightmon interrupted, impatient at her stalling and annoyed at Taiki's interference.

"Or do you not care what happens to those close to you?" He then asked, making Nene's eyes widen.

"What is he holding over you, Nene?" Taiki questioned, wanting to help her. "Just tell me, please."

"Just stop! Don't look at me like that, Yuu!" Nene cried, pushing Taiki out of the way as she ran up to SkullKnightmon.

"So who is it, who is Yuu?" Taiki had to ask, in which Nene replied, facing away from Taiki. "My little brother, that's who."

Hearing Nene had a brother amazed Taiki and the others, before Xros Heart's General asked. "He's the reason then. He's why you have to do what AxeKnightmon tells you to do?"

"Digifuse." Nene said, ignoring Taiki as SkullKnightmon and Axemon combined their strength and formed AxeKnightmon, before Nene yelled. "Leave me alone! I just want to get me and my brother back home!"

"I get it now." Kiriha then said, getting everyone's attention. "Here I thought you were looking out for yourself. But if AxeKnightmon's using you, then you have to get stronger, Nene. You have to do what I did, because only strength can conquer sadness!"

It seemed Kiriha's words not only reached Nene's heart, but Deckdramon's as well.

"We are Team Blue Flare. We have a fire that burns inside us! And we will never quit. I will change the Digital World with my own strength!" Kiraha announced as MetalGreymon fought back against AxeKnightmon, fueled by Kiriha and his determination.

With his injuries now healed, Deckerdramon spoke. "Stingmon, I entrust the care of this land to you."

Unsure why Deckerdramon had relinquished his title, Stingmon asked. "What are you going to do?"

"The one I am destined to protect has come!" Deckerdramon replied, charging down the temple stairs, before firing an orb of yellow light at Kiraha, who caught it and was amazed at what it actually was.

"The Code Crown?" He asked, before turning to Deckerdramon and had to know. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because of all the people here, you possess the most heart. I would be honoured to join your team and fight by your side from now on." Deckerdramon told Kiriha in reply.

Kiriha was taken aback at first, before he smirked. "You can only if you're strong enough to make the cut." Kiriha said, before he commanded. "Show me what you've got, Deckerdramon."

"Very well!" Deckerdramon replied loyally, turning to face AxeKnightmon.

"You too Shoutmon X4!" Taiki called out, making Shoutmon X4 nod before he leapt into the air and unleashed a barrage of energy bullets at AxeKnightmon.

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon roared, firing tons of energy blasts from the ports mounted on his wings, chest, tail, left claw and maw.

"Crocodile Cannons!" Deckerdramon exclaimed, firing a ton of missiles from the two ports mounted on his back that combined with MetalGreymon's blasts and consumed AxeKnightmon in a massive explosion of sheer power, forcing Sparrowmon high into the air to avoid winding up consumed too.

"Did we get him?" Zenjirou had to ask, only to hear AxeKnightmon's wicked laugh as he emerged, unscathed, making him say in worry. "I guess not."

"The sad thing is you thought that would stop me." AxeKnightmon commented, unimpressed.

"Kiriha, if you collect DigiCards and Code Crowns for me, then we'll have no problem. But if you cross me, your fate will be sealed." He stated, before commanding. "Now let's go Nene."

"Understood." She replied, returning AxeKnightmon to her Xros Loader, before turning away from Xros Heart and Blue Flare.

"Nene, you don't have to do this!" Taiki called out, trying to reach out to her, but she just ignored him and created a new portal, before she said as Sparrowmon and her Monitamon landed beside the brunette. "Now, let's head back to the Warrior Zone."

"Nene!" Taiki called in concern, in which Kiriha, who had returned MetalGreymon back to his Xros Loader, told him. "Leave this one to me, Taiki."

With that, Kiriha chased after Nene, but stopped when Ivymon rushed after him, before he sighed in defeat.

"Fine. You can join me." He said, making Ivymon's eyes light up in joy.

"Really?" She had to ask.

Kiriha nodded, before saying in a serious tone as he closed his eyes and smirked. "But only because I know you won't stop bothering me until I say yes. So don't make me regret this."

"You won't, I promise!" Ivymon replied, determined to show Kiriha her strength and that she could get stronger for him.

And with Ivymon now part of Blue Flare, the portal closed, leaving Taiki and Xros Heart behind.

-Sometime later-

After returning to the hidden sanctuary to see the others had defeated Kongoumon and his forces, Xros Heart was ready to head off to the next Zone and help Shoutmon move another step to achieving his dream.

But not before Taiki and Akari redressed.

"Thank you all. We'll never forget what you've done for us" Stingmon said as he had his left arm around Lilamon's waist, embracing her.

"And we'll never forget your wonderful dance." Lilamon added in a cheerful tone.

"I wish you would." Akari replied as she was still embarrassed, before she noticed Taiki just staring at his Xros Loader, making her forget the past and ask him. "You're thinking about going to help Nene, aren't you?"

"What am I going to do with you?" Akari asked, knowing there was no changing Taiki when it came to him wanting to help those in need. "Alright, let's go."

Taiki looked at Akari with confusion, before he smiled as he knew she too could see Nene had good inside of her, making the General of Xros Heart reply. "Nene wants our help. I know because she gave us a hint. She said Warrior Zone."

"I know that Zone. I've been there." Dorulumon said, making Taiki ask. "Seriously?"

Dorulumon nodded and then replied. "You know, I bet we can make our way there by backtracking through my travelogue."

Taiki smiled as he felt more determined than ever to get to Nene. "Great! Well let's go guys!"

After creating a portal to track Nene, Taiki recalled all his Digimon before he, Akari and Zenjirou entered, looking behind to see Stingmon, Lilamon and the other Digimon waving goodbye.

However, as they continued to venture through the portal, a fog of darkness soon appeared before them, as did a massive and vicious looking Digimon that slammed all but Taiki away, grabbing the Red General while knocking the others into the darkness.

Ivymon's attacks: Poison Strike: Slashes the enemy with her vine fingers or restrains them.

Spore Spray: Sprays pollen from her flower and knocks out the enemy.


	6. Chapter 6

The general's lust

chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Struggling to free himself from Arkadimon's grasp, Taiki called out, hoping his friends would hear him. "I'll come for you, guys. Just hang on!"

As Arkadimon glared at him, Taiki faced the Digimon and asked in a nervous tone. "Are you gonna eat me now?"

However, Taiki then heard a familiar laugh, making him look down from Arkadimon's face, to the gem in Arkadimon's chest that showed Lilithmon's image, who was smirking at the captured General.

"Lilithmon!?" Taiki yelled, shocked to see the female General once again.

"My, such a small world." Grinned Lilithmon, before she said in a wicked tone. "I've been thinking a lot of what I would do with you since our last encounter. And I came up with the perfect solution."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Frowned Taiki who didn't like the sound of her tone.

In reply, Lilithmon said. "You join me in serving Lord Bagra and help conquer this world."

"Forget it! Not happening!" Taiki struggled harder in Arkadimon's grip, but to no avail, which made Lilithmon laugh.

"Sorry, but you have no say in the matter." She replied, before commanding. "Arkadimon, bring him to me!"

The large Digimon growled in acknowledgment before he flew towards a certain space in the area with a familiar Digimon waiting on it.

"Good boy." She said, praising her pet.

Taiki kept struggling as Lilithmon gestured to a piece of slab, which Arkadimon walked over before lying Taiki down on it, holding him in place.

"What are you doing?" Taiki had to know as he continued his hardest to fight against Arkadimon's clawed hands.

"Just get comfy. It'll all be over shortly." grinned Lilithmon with her arms crossed.

"Not that you'll remember." She then added slyly.

Taiki kept struggling as Lilithmon removed her gauntlet and her right fingers glowed with darkness, which she then brought down to his forehead.

This caused Taiki's eyes to widen before he screamed out, as it felt like his mind was tearing up, like everything he ever remembered was being washed away by a dark void, before he was unable to take anymore and lost consciousness.

With Taiki now out, Lilithmon grinned and pulled her fingers off of his head before slipping her gauntlet back on.

"Sweet dreams, Taiki-wikie." She chuckled, picking him up, summoning a portal and walking away with him in her arms.

-Sometime later, in Lord Bagra's domain-

Lilithmon entered his chambers, kneeling in respect.

"Lord Bagra." Lilithmon called out, awaiting a reply from her master.

"What do you want." His voice asked.

"I heard you gave Tactimon a little gift after his defeat and was wondering if you'd do the same for me?"

Curious, Bagramon asked. "And what do you desire?"

In reply, Lilithmon then turned her attention to her Troopmon and called in a commanding tone. "You two, bring him in."

"Right away." The Troopmon replied loyally, before carrying in Taiki's unconscious form into the room and resting him before Lilithmon, which intrigued Lord Bagra's curiosity. "You wish me to destroy this human so you can get his Code Crowns?"

"While that is a tempting suggestion, his Xros Loader was lost when I captured him. I actually wish to have him be my own second-in-command."

"What good is he to me without the Xros Loader? He is weaker than our own soldiers." Frowned the leader.

"While that is true, I thought you could make a new one. Why with your power it should be no problem." Lilithmon replied. "I even offer my own power for such a task."

"You want me to waste power on this pathetic human?" Lord Bagra questioned.

"I apologize, Lord Bagra. I just thought since the Red General is such a pain, why not put him to good use?" Lilithmon said, hiding a smirk.

That made Bagramon mull the idea over in his head.

"A fourth General to serve you. And one with the power of Digifusion at your command." Lilithmon then said, hoping to persuade him.

"And what measures have you taken to keep him under control?" He questioned.

Lilithmon smirked and replied. "I have taken what is most precious to him, his memories. All that was Taiki Kudo now resides safely inside me."

'Hmmm, a mindless puppet with the power of Digifusion at my command...' Bagramon thought, intrigued.

"So can I have my gift?" Lilithmon interrupted, to which Lord Bagra replied. "Very well."

Hearing that made Lilithmon smile.

But not for long.

A stream of darkness then shot down from the rooftop and into Lilithmon's chest, making her scream out from the intensity of the unexpected force pulsated and invaded her body, making the female General collapse forward and gasp heavily.

However, Lilithmon ignored the pain when she saw the darkness leave her body and take shape in the form of a Xros Loader, only this Xros Loader was a shade of dark purple, amazing Lilithmon.

"Behold, the new Xros Loader." Lord Bagra said as it landed in Lilithmon's hands. "All of Taiki's memories are stored within this device, which will allow him to Digifuse to your dark heart's desire."

Lilithmon smiled and replied in a grateful tone. "Thank you, Lord Bagra. You shall not regret this."

"Make sure I don't." He replied, making Lilithmon nod in reply, before she picked Taiki up and carried him out of Bagramon's chambers and back to hers', where she laid Taiki on her bed and awaited for him to awaken.

She grinned down at Taiki's now sleeping, and peaceful looking form and felt smug, imagining what Tactimon and Blastmon's reactions would be at stopping their main obstacle, before the female General sat beside his form, brought her uncovered hand over and idly brushed some hair away from his forehead.

However, her curiosity started to get the better of her.

As she had felt Taiki's broad shoulders and seen him without his shirt, Lilithmon knew he'd become quite the man, making her want to slip his shirt off and feel his muscles.

Taiki remained unconscious as Lilithmon's fingers danced around his body.

Circling around his shirt, before moving her hand down to the hem of it and slowly lifting it, Lilithmon then relieved Taiki of his shirt, jacket and goggles, which got caught up in the bundle of clothing and placed on the floor, giving the female General a nice close view of his body, which made her cheeks flush.

'Why am I blushing? I've seen my fair share of naked bodies.' She chided in her head.

But something about Taiki was different and made her feel strange.

Lilithmon brushed her blushing face aside and rubbed her palms against his firm chest, loving every sensation she felt, before she then noticed she had climbed atop Taiki, her face, her lips, inches away from his.

Tempted, Lilithmon wanted to lean in closer, but for some reason, she couldn't.

"What am I doing?" Lilithmon questioned, moving her head away from Taiki's face.

'Isn't it obvious? Taking some time to have a little fun.' Came her inner voice.

"I have plenty of fun in destroying lives, manipulating others and taking over Zones." Lilithmon called back.

'Well what about our sex life? It's been a while.' Purred the voice.

"That can wait. Lord bagra depends on my services." Lilithmon stated, too focused on conquest outside of her bedroom.

'Oh please. Look at him. It would be quick and easy to take his cherry.' Hissed the voice, before purring in a more enticing and seductive tone. 'And if he causes any trouble, I'm sure you can find a way to 'punish' him so he'll be more 'obedient' to commands.'

"No. I need to make sure he truly has lost all his… memories…" Lilithmon slowed down at seeing a slight bulge in Taiki's shorts.

'C'mon, you can say you aren't curious?' The voice asked Lilithmon as her eyes remained on Taiki's crotch.

"Well, one little peek wouldn't hurt." Grinned Lilithmon, before lowering her right hand down the front of Taiki's shorts, feeling his member and causing the unconscious boy to groan lightly as Lilithmon then felt his cock slowly get harder.

"Well someone is liking this." She commented slyly as her hand continued to move through Taiki's shorts, stroking his member, before using her left hand to pull down Taiki's shorts and underwear, which the female General then removed, alongside Taiki's socks and shoes, leaving him completely naked.

Lilithmon licked her lips as the hard cock slowly stood at attention.

And, unable to hold back her lust, the female General then lowered her head and took Taiki's manhood into her mouth where began to suck and lick his cock.

'Mmmm, sweet.' Purred her inner voice as Lilithmon's tongue darted around the sides while her purple lips moved up and down Taiki's cock, making him groan louder, which encouraged Lilithmon to continue her errotic actions of pleasure.

It also seemed enough to awaken Taiki, as his eyes to slowly open and a loud groan escaped his lips from the pleasure.

With taiki awakening, Lilithmon pulled her lips off his cock while slowly rubbing it and said as she grinned at the brown haired boy. "That woke you up."

"Wha...Who are you?" He got out through a groan, while his dick stayed hard in the mysterious female's hand.

"I am Lilithmon, but you usually call me Mistress." Lilithmon replied, mentally smirking at how much control she could contain over him.

"Where am I?" He then asked, looking around and taking in his surroundings.

"You are in my room." Lilithmon replied, before saying. "But to be more accurate, we are in Lord Bagramon's castle."

Unsure who that was, he had to ask. "Who?"

To answer his question, Lilithmon replied. "He is our leader and the rightful ruler of the Digital World."

"Digital World?"

"Oh, that's right, you forgot where you were." Lilithmon said, pretending to show concern.

"I did?" He asked back, remaining as confused as ever.

"Yes. And it's all the fault of those brats, Xros Heart." Lilithmon stated.

"Xros Heart?" Taiki asked, as the name sounded familiar and important to him.

"Xros Heart are nothing but a bunch of brats who continue to interfere with our plans and are responsible for your current condition." Lilithmon said, before the female general stated. "It was lucky I managed to get you away from them."

"Well why are they doing this?" Asked Taiki.

"Each part of the Digital World has been broken into Zones and in each of those Zones is what's known as a Code Crown. Should we obtain all one hundred and eight of them, Lord Bagra will be able to take control. I currently have twenty four. And you had seven, before Xros Heart stole them from you with a cheap and dirty ploy, which also resulted in your amnesia." She replied.

"What do we do?" Asked Taiki in worry, which made Lilithmon smirk, seeing he was being brought in by her lies.

"We defeat Xros Heart is what." Lilithmon stated, before removing herself from her bed, picking up the new Xros Loader, which she offered to Taiki. "And with this, we cannot fail."

Taiki reached out and grabbed the strange device, but noticed how cold the room felt.

That's when he realized he was completely naked, making his cheeks flush in embarrassment, while trying his best to cover his dick with his hands. "Why am I naked?"

"Your clothing got badly torn beforehand, so I decided to throw it away. My Troopmon are working on a new outfit for you as we speak and should be finished any minute now." Lilithmon said in reply. "I also wanted to check your body and see if there was any physical damage afflicted to you."

"And there's no need to be embarrassed, I have seen you naked before this." She added, before digitizing her robe and revealing the sexy black leather ensemble she wore underneath and offering in a seductive tone. "And if it makes you feel any better, I'll show you mine."

"T… t … that's okay..." Stuttered Taiki with a blush.

"Suit yourself." Lilithmon replied as her robe reconstructed around her form. "Now follow me. Let's see if those simpleminded Troopmon have finished their job."

"Yes." He said in reply.

"Yes what?" Lilithmon asked back, making Taiki say. "Yes… Mistress."

Lilithmon smirked as she then turned and exited, while Taiki shyly got up from the bed and managed to slip his shorts back on after seeing them on the floor, before noticing a pair of goggles, which he felt were of importance to him and put on his head, before he followed Lilithmon.

As they walked, Taiki stayed close to Lilithmon incase anyone spotted him in his near nude form.

Breaking the silence, Taiki then asked. "So, I should have probably asked this sooner, but what's my name again?"

"Your name is Taiki Kudo."Lilithmon replied, easing Taiki a little to know part of his identity.

"Ok. And what's the deal with this thing?" He then asked, referring to the Xros Loader. "I'm guessing it has something to do with those Code Crowns you were talking about."

"It's your weapon in the fight against our enemies. And used right, it can crush them all!" Smiled Lilithmon.

Hearing that, Taiki then asked, confused. "This thing is a weapon?"

"Indeed. It has the power to fuse two or more Digimon into a more powerful form. But that's better known as Digifusion." Lilithmon explained, making Taiki think as he stared at the Xros Loader. 'Digifusion?'

That one word seemed so familiar to him.

However, Taiki was distracted when he heard somebody call out. "Lilithmon?"

Said General turned to see Blastmon, plus his three Vilemon, walking towards her, making her smile, while Taiki was slightly worried at who the stranger was.

"Isn't that brat the Red General? What's he doing here?" Blastmon questioned with a frown, making Lilithmon frown back as she was worried Blastmon's ignorance would shatter her manipulation over Taiki.

"Why Blastmon. It's no surprise you would forget the fourth General of our team." Lilithmon spat back, trying to keep up the charade.

"He's one of us?" One of the Vilemon asked in a confused tone.

"When did that happen?" Another added, equally confused.

"I didn't know that." Spoke the last Vilemon, before he asked Blastmon. "Hey Boss, did you know that?"

Hearing the question, Blastmon quickly replied, trying to look smart in front of his minions. "Of course I did. I mean I think so."

Taiki raised an eyebrow at the Vilemon while Lilithmon was glad Blastmon actually did something smart, for once.

And the female general was further pleased when she saw the Troopmon she had put in charge of making Taiki's outfit approach her.

"Lady Lilithmon, Lord Kudo, it is complete." The Troopmon said, kneeling before the Generals in a show of respect to his superiors.

"Good." Grinned Lilithmon as the Troopmon lead them to the room where two other Troopmon had the outfit all ready and prepared for Taiki.

"Alright Taiki. Try it on." She ordered, making Taiki nod his head and obey her command.

He slipped the shirt over his body and switched his shorts out for a pair of black coloured pants.

Next were a pair of black gloves that covered his hands, followed by a black shirt that had the Bagra's emblem on the right side of it.

And, lastly was a cape and hood, which he put on.

"Perfect." Smiled Lilithmon.

"Just one last thing." She then added, picking up a mask that had red eye holes and was coloured black, handing it to Taiki.

He was hesitant on putting it on, but pushed down the uneasy feeling and put it on his face, concealing his identity as Taiki Kudo and revealing himself as the fourth General of the Bagra Army.

Seeing Taiki in his dark attire, Lilithmon asked him. "There. Doesn't that feel better?"

But while Taiki did nod to her question, something felt off about his clothing. Like it was a sign of betraying someone, but who?

"Come now. It's time to meet up with our leader." Lilithmon interrupted, making Taiki reply loyally. "Right!"

Taiki followed Lilithmon as she headed back to Lord Bagra's room where all the Generals met and awaited the call of their leader.

He took a moment to see Blastmon, but saw another Digimon glare at him, making Taiki gulp audibly from the state, as well as the General's blade.

However, before any of them could speak, a green light shone from the roof, before a figure, which was sitting upon a throne, slowly descended.

Each general bowed, except for Taiki who stared at the figure with fear, causing Lilithmon to grab him by the front of his neckline and pull him down.

"Such an honour. For the first time I gaze upon the great Lord Bagra with my own eyes." Blastmon said as he remained kneeling before his master.

"Silence Blastmon." Commanded Bagramon, before he continued to speak. "So. I await your next report."

"Yes sire. Ninety of the Code Crowns are accounted for out of the one hundred and eight of all the Zones." Tactimon replied, explaining, while trying to make himself sound superior compared to his comrades. "I possess twenty six Code Crowns. Blastmon has twenty two. Lilithmon somehow managed to acquire twenty four, while the last of us here has none."

"That wasn't my fault, whoever you are. Mine were stolen!" Taiki snapped at Tactimon.

"Be quiet insolent child." Spoke Tactimon, unsure of who was hiding behind the mask, before Taiki then replied childishly. "Why don't you be quiet? You're the one who started it."

"QUIET!" Boomed Bagramon.

"My apologies, sire." Tactimon said calmly, before he continued. "Next is Blue Flare, who have retrieved eleven. For reasons we do not fully understand, the force known as Team Midnight seem to have no interest in acquiring Code Crowns."

'Blue Flare...? Team Midnight...?' Taiki questioned as hearing those names sounded familiar to him.

Curious, Bagramon then asked. "And what of Xros heart?"

"They have seven Code Crowns. That leaves eighteen Zones left to be invaded." Tactimon replied.

"I think we should invade the next Zone." Lilithmon interrupted, before asking. "What do you think, Taiki?"

"Well, if you think that's a good idea." Spoke Taiki who felt nervous being put on the spot.

"Very good. Perhaps you are the general worthy to succeed me." Bagramon said, liking that Lilithmon's plan to turn Taiki against his friends was working.

Hearing that, Lilithmon's eyes lit up and made her gasp in surprise, making Blastmon gasp too, but in shock.

"Lord Bagra, I accept!" She replied, only for Bagramon to say in reply. "I haven't offered yet. First, the rest of the Code Crowns must be in your hands, only then can I proceed to rebuild the Digital World!"

A little disappointed, Lilithmon hid those emotions as she replied. "But of course, my lord. I understand perfectly."

"Continue with our goal. If they try to stop us, destroy them." Ordered Lord Bagra.

"Gladly." Lilithmon said with a devious smirk.

"Good. Now go forth and get the rest of the Code Crowns." Bagramon commanded, making Tactimon, Blastmon, Lilithmon and Taiki nod in reply.

"You are dismissed." Bagramon then said, to which the four generals arose and left his chambers.

As he followed Lilithmon, Taiki had to ask her. "So what happens now?"

"You come with me. We're going to ambush Xros Heart." Grinned Lilithmon.

"But first…" She began to say, summoning a black sphere in her right hand. "We have to find out where they are hiding."

Taiki watched her in confusion as an image slowly appeared in the orb, displaying the face of a red dragon Digimon that had dull blue eyes and a purple coloured mark on his forehead.

"What is it, my Mistress…?" The dragon asked in a distant tone.

"Show me where the group is." She ordered.

"Yes Mistress…" He replied obediently, before saying. "After Arkadimon attacked us, we landed in the Dust Zone… We managed to defeat the leader of this place and get another Code Crown..."

Lilithmon smirked. "Thank you." She said. "We'll be right there."

The image disappeared as Lilithmon's orb faded away, making her say. "You heard him, Taiki. It's time to lead an attack on the Dust Zone."

-With Xros Heart-

After defeating Granlocomon, thanks to their teamwork, making new friends and forming a temporary alliance with Kiriha, Xros Heart had another Code Crown to add to their collection.

But their victory had been cut short when AxeKnightmon showed up with an entire Digimon army, forcing Xros heart and Blue Flare to retreat for the time being until they got their energy back, or better, their General.

"We barely survived that train Digimon. Now we gotta deal with him?" Zenjirou panted after they took shelter.

"Yeah, he's even worse than Granlocomon." Puppetmon, one of the Digimon Xros Heart had befriended, stated in reply.

"What do we do?" Ivymon asked, looking at Kiriha.

"We fight back. That is what we do." He replied.

"Easy for you to say." Retorted Akari, making the blond ask. "Well do you have any better ideas."

"Is hiding an option?" Zenjirou then asked.

"We can, but eventually AxeKnightmon will find us. Either way, we have to take him down." Kiriha replied.

That's when a certain flying Digimon landed next to the groups, making Akari call out. "Sparrowmon!"

"You have to help me. AxeKnightmon has imprisoned Nene in that tower. You have to help me before it's too late." Sparrowmon said in a worried tone as she looked over to said tower.

"Sure thing, you yellow bellied rat. We'll just drop everything and help you out. Not!" Shoutmon replied, still distrustful towards Sparrowmon, as she was still a possible partner of AxeKnightmon and Team Midnight.

"Easy Shoutmon. Sparrowmon is our friend." Akari said, trying to defuse the tension, before asking. "Sparrowmon, Nene said that she can't say no to AxeKnightmon. That has something to do with her brother, is that right?"

Sparrowmon nodded. "It's true. AxeKnightmon has been holding Nene's brother this whole time so she'll do whatever he wants. And that mainly means gathering more of that Phantom mist to make his Darkness loader."

"Looks like I'll have to distract him." Spoke Kiriha, which caused the others to turn at him.

"Are you crazy? You know how dangerous AxeKnightmon is right?" Akari asked in concern.

Ignoring her concern, Kiriha stated. "AxeKnightmon might be dangerous, but I'm not a coward. And Blue Flare never backs down from a fight."

"Reload!" He then called out, causing Greymon, MailBirdramon, Cyberdramon and Deckerdramon to emerge from his Xros Loader.

"What is it Kiriha?" Deckerdramon asked.

"We have a score to settle with AxeKnightmon." He replied as he climbed onto MailBirdramon's back, followed closely by Ivymon.

Said Digimon took flight with Cyberdramon, Deckerdramon, and Greymon running on the ground as they rushed out of their hiding spot and headed to the castle where Nene was imprisoned.

And the most likely spot AxeKnightmon and his forces would be.

-Meanwhile-

Lilithmon, Taiki and Damemon had just arrived in the Dust Zone, making Damemon comment. "So this is the Dust Zone. Not good, not good, very not good!"

"I agree, it's quite a repulsive dump. I find it hard to believe some actually call it a Zone." Lilithmon said in reply.

Through his mask, Taiki just looked around the Zone, before asking. "Now what happens?"

"This." Lilithmon snapped her fingers as a legion of Troopmon and Tankmon rolled up, ready for orders.

"Listen up, here are your orders. First, you are to find and eliminate Xros Heart and Blue Flare. Then you are to return with their Xros loaders and Code Crowns in tact. Do I make myself clear?" She called to her underlings.

"Understood!" The Troopmon and Tankmon replied loyally, making Lilithmon smirk.

However, her smirk faded when she heard a wicked and booming laugh.

"The only one who will eliminate those two nuisances will be me."

Looking around, Lilithmon then called out. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

That's when AxeKnightmon descended in front of the General and said. "You must be Lilithmon."

Knowing who she was, but wanting to know him, Lilithmon asked. "And who are you?"

"I am the lord of darkness, AxeKnightmon." He replied.

"Never heard of you." Lilithmon said, while Taiki however felt like he did.

"I am the eternal darkness, the leader of Team Midnight."

"Sorry, tinman. Not ringing any bells here."

"I am the prince of pain. My power now rivals that of the Bagra Army!" AxeKnightmon stated, which caused Lilithmon to chuckle.

"No one can rival the Bagra Army's power." Grinned Lilithmon, making AxeKnightmon say. "Fine. Believe what you want to believe. However, we both have a common enemy, so I propose we work together to eliminate them."

"Not good, not good, very not good!" Damemon interrupted, not trusting AxeKnightmon.

"Silence you pest!" Growled AxeKnightmon, making Damemon flinch in fear, to which Lilithmon picked Damemon up and embraced him gently.

"And why should I work with you? I can take Xros Heart on all by myself. Afterall I have a new weapon at my disposal." Lilithmon sated, which Taiki thought was his Xros Loader, but was actually him.

"Because with my power we'll be unstoppable. I only ask that you let me finish off the Blue General personally and in exchange I will give all their Code Crowns to you." AxeKnightmon offered in reply. "Do we have a deal?"

"Hmmm, seems reasonable." Grinned Lilithmon. "I accept. But just remember, we are enemies as soon as this is over."

"Agreed. So we have a deal." AxeKnightmon replied.

'And once I turn on you and take everything, you won't even see it coming.' Lilithmon thought wickedly as she kept a calm and collected face, unaware of AxeKnightmon's thoughts of evil and betrayal.

'Once the Darkness Loader is activated, she and everyone else will be vaporized.'

"Troops, move out!" Ordered Lilithmon.

"No need." AxeKnightmon interrupted, causing Lilithmon to ask. "And why is that?"

"Because I have something they want. Rather than waste our time searching for the enemy, we'll let them come to us." AxeKnightmon replied. "Then we'll destroy every one of them in a single attack."

"Not bad thinking." Lilithmon commented, before she thought. 'Maybe I'll keep you around for another Zone or two before I cut you open like a can of cat food.'

That's when a wave of missiles came down from the sky and exploded near the two of them.

"Just as I foresaw." AxeKnightmon commented as he looked to the skies and saw Kiriha atop MailBirdramon. "I knew you couldn't resist hiding from me."

"You got me, hiding just isn't my style. But this is. Attack!" Kiriha then called out in command.

Following the command, several more missiles, as well as energy blasts shot down from the sky, making AxeKnightmon yell out to his second and third in command, SkullGreymon and SkullSatamon. "Blast Shield up!"

SkullGreymon and SkullSatamon then stood before AxeKnightmon, protecting their leader as they withstood the onslaught, before their master saw Xros Heart charging alongside Blue Flare and decided it was time to strike back.

"You fools, what are you waiting for?" AxeKnightmon questioned, before he commanded. "Attack!"

"Guardromon, unison attack!" SkullGreymon and SkullSatamon yelled to the troops.

The machine army raised their arms up.

"Hail of Destruction!" They all called in unison, firing a barrage of countless missiles at the two enemy teams.

"Giga Destroyer!" MetalGreymon roared, firing several energy blasts at the missiles, destroying them, while Cyberdramon had shot through AxeKnightmon's defenses and was slicing up Guardromon after Guardromon.

"Nice moves!" Akari cheered, only for a familiar female voice to reply. "I have to agree with you there."

Hearing that voice made Xros heart turn to see Lilithmon, her troops and a mysterious figure that was covered in a black cloak and wore a black coloured mask.

"But let's see how you fare against two teams." She then spoke.

"Team Midnight and the Bagra Army are on the same side now!?" Zenjirou asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes. But only until we destroy you. Speaking of which, Tankmon, fire!"

"Hyper Cannon!" Lilithmon's Tankmon announced as they fired missiles from their cannon-like heads, while the Troopmon began shooting at Xros Heart and Blue Flare with their guns.

But acting quickly, Dorulumon stepped forward and roared out. "Drill Tornado!" With the power of his tail, it created a massive surge of wind that not only neutralized the attacks, but allowed Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Sparrowmon to counter with their own attacks.

"Fiery Fastball!"

"Seismic Speaker!"

"Lightning Lasers!"

Watching as many of Lilithmon's minions were reduced to Data particles, Shoutmon looked up at Kiriha and said. "Score one for Xros Heart. Not bad, huh?"

"I guess." Kiriha admitted in reply, before he called out. "Alright, show them how it's really done!"

"Poison Strike!" Ivymon extended her fingers and knocked back a few more Guardromon.

"Cyclone Crusher!" Deckerdramon called out as he span rapidly, destroying all those that got in his way.

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon exclaimed as he fired more energy blasts from his wings.

"Spinning Stingers!" Cyberdramon yelled, continuing to tear through his enemies.

And seeing that his Digimon were thrashing the competition, Kiriha called out. "Shoutmon, we've got it from here. Go, rescue Nene!"

"Right!" Shoutmon replied, climbing onto Sparrowmon's back, before she took off to the top of the castle.

"Stand back Nene." Shoutmon called out in warning as Sparrowmon then announced. "Wingtip Laser!"

With that, Sparrowmon's attack cut through the stone wall and caused it to shatter to pieces, revealing the trapped brunette.

"Shoutmon? What are you doing?" Nene had to ask.

"What does it look like?" Shoutmon asked back, before saying. "I'm saving you. Now climb on already."

"Nene, come with us and we'll fight AxeKnightmon together." Sparrowmon said, only for Nene to turn away as a solemn expression appeared on her face.

"No, I can't. As long as he has my brother, I have no choice but to do as he says." Nene replied.

"Then we'll stop him and get your brother back!" Retorted Shoutmon in a determined tone.

"You and me?" Nene asked.

"That's right." Shoutmon nodded, before offering. "Forget Team Midnight and join the winning side. Xros Heart is where you belong. Trust me."

As Shoutmon held out his hand, staring at Nene, he thought. 'I sure hope all those motivational talks Taiki gave will work on her too.'

Nene looked at the outstretched hand and saw her brother's face flash by in her head.

"Alright then. Consider me part of Xros heart." Nene said, taking Shoutmon's hand and climbing aboard Sparrowmon.

"Hold on tight!" Sparrowmon called out as she flew back down to check on how her friends were faring against AxeKnightmon and Lilithmon's forces.

Landing down, Nene, Sparrowmon and Shoutmon were glad to see all the Guardromon had been defeated, many of Lilithmon's Troopmon and Tankmon were out of commission, while SkullGreymon and SkullSatamon were having difficulty overcoming the power of MetalGreymon and Cyberdramon.

"See? We've got them on the ropes now!" Grinned Shoutmon.

"Sure looks that way. All we have to do now is take down two Generals and we can call it a day." Ballistamon replied.

"Surrender you two. It's over." Kiriha stated as MailBirdramon landed and he hopped off, before standing beside Nene and the others.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure." Lilithmon replied.

"And why is that?" Shoutmon asked in a demanding tone.

"Because I have one last trick up my sleeve." She replied, before turning to the black clad figure. "Show them your power!"

"Yes Mistress." He replied in a dark tone of voice, which sounded vaguely familiar, before he shocked everyone as he pulled out a dark purple Xros Loader.

"Digifuse!"

With that, Shoutmon and the others could only watch as the Troopmon and Tankmon who had yet to be destroyed were engulfed in light and began merging.

And as the lights dispersed, the Tankmon were not only back in action, but had grown in size, doubled in firepower, gained a new paint job that consisted of black and grey, but also had Troopmon that were operating the powered up Tankmon from the top of their heads.

"Digifusion? But that would mean…" Kiriha said to himself.

"Great, so the Bagra Army can Digifuse too?" Shoutmon groaned in an annoyed tone, before he stated as he withdrew his mic. "But if we take down that silent masked jerk, we take away their power!"

"Fire!" Ordered Lilithmon to her troops.

"Mega Machine Gun Arms!" The upgraded Tankmon all called out, firing a blistering shower of projectiles from their gunhands.

But while many members of Xros heart and Blue Flare were doing their best to dodge or defend against the attacks, Shoutmon was rushing past each Tankmon, charging at the black masked individual.

'Taiki, wherever you are, this one's for you!' Shoutmon thought as he shot at Lilithmon's unknown ally and slammed his mic into the side of his mask, causing it to break off and shatter, making the enemy back off in defense.

"Tankmon, hold your fire." Lilithmon suddenly commanded, confusing her enemies, before the female General said, enjoying the moment. "I want to see their faces upon seeing his."

"Whose?" Shoutmon had to ask, which only amused Lilithmon further as she walked up to her cloaked partner and pulled down the cloak, shocking everyone of Xros Heart.

For the masked stranger was Taiki Kudo.

"T-Taiki?" Shoutmon choked out in shock as everyone was stunned.

"The one and only." Lilithmon said as a devious smile appeared on her face, loving how confused and horrified Xros Heart was upon seeing their hero's downfall.


	7. Chapter 7

The general's lust

chapter 7

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know what you did to Taiki, but give him back!" Demanded Shoutmon, turning to Lilithmon who only smirked in reply.

"Why?" She asked. "So you can hurt him again?"

"Have you gone even more nuts? We'd never hurt Taiki!" Called out Akari, before she asked in concern. "Taiki, don't you remember us? We're your friends."

"Don't listen to these liars. All they want to do is cloud your mind and strike while you have your guard down." Lilithmon said back, making Taiki nod in reply.

Lilithmon couldn't help but smile, seeing her words and the power of Taiki's new Xros Loader were keeping him under control, now all she had to do was deal with Xros Heart.

"Tankmon, fire away!" Lilithmon then ordered, watching on as Xros Heart and Blue Flare were overcome by the gunfire and forced to take cover behind mounds of garbage.

"Mega Machine Gun Arms!" The Tankmon called in unison, blasting away at the walls of junk, as well as Shoutmon, who managed to jump away from the attacks, before taking cover.

"What's going on? Why is Taiki acting like we're the enemy?" Shoutmon asked.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with that new Xros Loader." Ballistamon guessed. "Maybe it scrambled his memory banks?"

"So what can we do to help Taiki regain his memory?" Cutemon questioned from atop Dorulumon's head.

"If we destroy that Xros Loader, it may break whatever spell Lilithmon has cast over Taiki." Dorulumon said, making Shoutmon pull out his mic and ask. "Then what are we standing around here for?"

"Let's go save…" Shoutmon began to say as he jumped from his hiding spot, only to be tackled away by Dorulumon.

Confused, Shoutmon questioned in demand as he squirmed around, pinned underneath the wolf Digimon. "What are you doing?"

"If you had let me finish, I was going to say that destroying it may break Lilithmon's spell, but it could destroy Taiki's memories too." Dorulumon explained, causing Shoutmon to stop struggling and realize a rash attack wasn't the way to go to bring back their friend.

The army kept up their fire as Lilithmon watched with satisfaction.

However, she then noticed while Blue Flare was still in combat with SkullGreymon and SkullSatamon, AxeKnightmon was just standing in place.

'What's he up to?' Lilithmon asked herself. 'Is he afraid my blasts may dent his armor?'

However, what nobody knew was AxeKnightmon's secret agenda.

'I can feel it. The darkness in Taiki's new Xros Loader is growing stronger. And when the time is right, I will take that darkness and use it to complete my Darkness Loader.'

Meanwhile, as the battle continued, Taiki kept up a frown as he watched the shelling. He knew this should feel good, but it was the opposite.

"Something wrong?" Lilithmon then asked.

"No, I'll be fine." Taiki replied, even though that was a total lie.

Meanwhile, as Xros Heart remained pinned behind their trash walls, they knew it was only a matter of time before Lilithmon and her forces would break through, before breaking them.

"What do we do?" Sparrowmon asked, before she stated. "Their firepower is too much to handle without a Digifuse."

But she, along with the rest of Xros Heart were amazed when the Troopmon piloting the Tankmon were consumed in energy blasts and destroyed.

"What is this!? Who dares attack my Tankmon army?" Lilithmon demanded.

"We dare!" A male voice called out, making everyone look up to see that standing amongst the piles of trash was Puppetmon and his friends.

"Puppetmon!" Akari called out, happy to see him, as well as the ToyAgumon, Garbagemon and the two MetalMamemon.

"After what Xros Heart did for us, it's time we repaid the favour." One of the two MetalMamemon said.

"Right. And don't think for a second we're afraid, because we're not." Puppetmon stated, only for his nose to grow longer, showing he was lying.

But his determination to save his new friends was greater than his fear against the Bagra Army, making the puppet Digimon command. "Ok guys, attack with everything you have!"

"Toy Flame!" The ToyAgumon called out as they shot block-like fireballs at the Troopmon, which then exploded upon contact and wiped them out.

"Energetic Bomb!" The Metal Mamemon duo shouted as they both fired blasts of energy that knocked down several Tankmon.

And due to the Tankmon's body structure, it was impossible for the Troopmon to command them to back up

"Junk Chunker!" Garbagemon yelled, firing blasts of sludge from his cannon, blinding the Troopmon he hit and caused them to accidentally bump against the control panels they used to operate their Tankmon, which resulted in them destroying factions of Lilithmon's army.

Seeing the Tankmon that were no longer occupied by a Troopmon driver, Puppetmon got an idea as he then jumped forward, landing inside the cockpit of a decommissioned Tankmon, which then sprung to life.

And with that, Puppetmon turned the cranks, forcing the Tankmon to rotate 180 degrees and face the enemy, before pressing the buttons atop the controls, causing the Tankmon to fire.

"Hyper Launcher!" Puppetmon's Tankmon suddenly yelled, blasting several of Lilithmon's troops to pieces, shocking her, while amazing Xros Heart.

"Take out the Troopmon! Without them the Tankmon lose their source of control." Puppetmon called out, making his friends nod in reply.

"Seismic Speaker!" Called Ballistamon, after rushing out from behind the rubble.

His sonic blast sent two of the Tankmon crashing into each other, knocking out the Troopmon pilots and rendering the Tankmon obsolete. And allowing the MetalMamemon duo to take over the Tankmon.

Seeing her forces were being taken down and turned against her, Lilithmon yelled at the Troopmon. "Shoot them you fools!"

"Sorry, but we can't have that. Junk Chunker!" Garbagemon suddenly called out, firing several shots of gunk that got lodged within the Tankmon's cannon-like noses and caused them to only wind up blasting and damaging themselves, while blasting the Troopmon out of the cockpits, as well as Deleting them.

As the Troopmon and Tankmon were being destroyed or turned against each other, Shoutmon looked at Taiki and could see the confusion within the boy's eyes as he stared at his new Xros Loader.

"What do I do?" Taiki asked, looking at Lilithmon as it felt like his body and mind were in total conflict.

"Find a way to destroy them. Use your head and come up with a plan." Lilithmon yelled in a commanding tone.

Taiki looked at the Xros Loader in his hand and saw the Tankmon, before looking at Lilithmon, causing him to flick his goggles for some reason, as something clicked in his head.

Realizing the dangers and horrors that would come if Lilithmon was to Digifuse once again, Shoutmon knew he had to stop Taiki before it was too late.

That's when an idea of his own came to the dragon Digimon.

Running over to Zenjirou, Shoutmon grabbed Taiki's old Xros Loader, making Akari question. "Shoutmon, what are you doing?"

"Trust me. I think I have an idea to get Taiki back." Shoutmon replied, before running to the battle.

Dodging the blasts from both sides, as well as avoiding being crushed under the treads of the Tankmon, Shoutmon continued to charge forward, determined to reach his friend and set things right.

"Hey!" Shoutmon called out, getting the attention of Lilithmon and Taiki.

"You want this so badly? Then take it!" Shoutmon yelled as he leapt forward at Taiki, causing him to bring up his own Xros Loader in a subconscious way to defend himself.

This however caused both Xros Loaders to clash, creating a surge of light and darkness to consume Shoutmon and Taiki as they collapsed, staring blankly at the sky.

As they laid there, both saw images flash through their heads.

In Shoutmon's head, he watched as Taiki was restrained by Arkadimon while his memories were drained by Lilithmon and then was deceived on a dark path, while Taiki saw himself working with his enemies.

However though, he was smiling and felt good. In fact, they didn't seem like the kind to be his enemies at all.

But as both remained down, a dark smile appeared on Lilithmon's face.

'This is my chance.' She thought, reaching out to grab Taiki's old Xros Loader, only for it to repel her hand with a barrier of light.

She hissed from slight pain as Taiki and Shoutmon's bodies started moving.

While Shoutmon slowly awoke and sat up, he turned to see Taiki, his eyes still closed, while he was crying out, as if there was a whole conflict within his head that was unable to process the knowledge he had received from both sides.

"C'mon Taiki." Shoutmon called, placing his Xros Loader in the boy's free hand. "Remember who you really are and not who Lilithmon says you are."

"You little brat! Get away from my servant!" Lilithmon yelled as she launched her clawed fingers at Shoutmon.

Before they could reach him though, Taiki's body lurched forward and pushed him away as the clawed fingers pierced his back.

"See Taiki? She doesn't care about you. Everything she says has been a lie. We're not your enemy, she is. So snap out of it already so we can have our General and friend back." Shoutmon pleaded.

Taiki's body shook from the pain as Lilithmon's claws pulled out and his mind started to fill with the previous images, causing the light in the original Xros Loader he had received to grow stronger, showing he was beginning to remember who he actually was.

And before anyone could say or react, the light consumed Taiki's body, before soon dying down, revealing the General was no longer dressed in the dark clothing that associated him with Bagra, but was back to a copy of his old clothes.

The clothes he wore as Xros Heart's General.

Lilithmon was stunned as Taiki pushed himself up regardless of the wound. "What is this?" She questioned in shock and confusion.

"I am no servant to you or Bagra, I am Taiki Kudo!" Taiki screamed in a determined tone, fueling his Xros Loader, while Lilithmon's replacement Loader shattered to pieces and the darkness created from it released.

"Impossible. He resisted me again?" She remarked under her breath.

"And now to finish off where my friends started. Digifuse!" Taiki then called out.

"Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Sparrowmon!"

"Starmon!"

"Pitmons!"

"Digifuse!" They yelled as Xros Heart's power combined with Sparrowmon, making the new form call out in a strong tone.

"Shoutmon X5!"

With Shoutmon X5, Blue Flare and their armies defeated, Taiki said. "Now Lilithmon, this time it's over."

"How right you are." AxeKnightmon suddenly replied in a dark tone, before chuckling.

"What's so funny, metalhead?" Shoutmon X5 asked.

"What's funny is that while you all were foolishly gallivanting in this battle, I was waiting for the last of the darkness in that false Xros Loader to become mine." AxeKnightmon replied, holding out his hand and showing it contained a sphere of dark energy.

"What is that thing?" Taiki questioned.

"That's the blazing orb." Nene said in a shocked reply, as Sparrowmon added in her own tone of shock and nervousness. "And you know it can only spell trouble."

While Lilithmon, upon seeing it, commented. "I must find out where this guy shops for his weapons."

"Now to unleash the full power of the Darkness Loader! Enjoy, for it is the last thing you'll ever see! Dark Digifuse!" AxeKnightmon suddenly exclaimed, holding the darkness high into the air.

The fallen forms of SkullGreymon and SkullSatamon were then consumed by darkness, before the pair were forced into AxeKnightmon's very being, shocking everyone, even Lilithmon, as AxeKnightmon's axe grew red spikes, his Twin Lancer was surrounded by the skull and bones of SkullGreymon, and his power had grown to unimaginable levels.

"What's the matter, Lilithmon?" AxeKnightmon asked, before taking to the skies. "You look like you've seen your plans unravel before your very eyes."

"We had a deal, remember?" She asked, not wanting to face AxeKnightmon's new form.

"A necessary deception. Who needs you now that the Darkness Loader is operational? Allow me to show you what my power can do!" AxeKnightmon replied as he held up his spear and created a massive vortex of pure darkness, shocking all of Xros Heart, Blue Flare, Lilithmon and Damemon further.

AxeKnightmon then cast his hand forward, commanding his dark vortex right at all those before him.

"Wow, look at that thing. Time to go." Lilithmon said in a panicky tone, preparing to make a portal and run away. However, she was unable to.

"My powers." She said, looking at her shaking hands and guessing AxeKnightmon had drained her energy too.

Now she was trapped and unable to escape her demise.

"Guys, hit that thing with everything you've got." Taiki called out, before facing Lilithmon. "You too."

Hearing Taiki talk to her, Lilithmon asked. "Me? Do you expect me to take orders from you?"

"Not really, but if you don't want to wind up as nothing, I suggest you help us out." Taiki replied.

Knowing she had no choice, Lilithmon groaned in an annoyed tone. "Fine. I'll help you brats."

"Good." Smiled Taiki, before calling out. "Digifuse!"

"Lilithmon!"

"Tankmons!"

"Digifuse!"

Lilithmon watched as her body glowed alongside some of the Tankmon that were still around and had survived the battle, or were under management of Xros Heart, as she and the Champion Digimon lights became one.

Her robe and black leather outfit digitized and were replaced by a tight fitting ensemble that was colored in a combination of green and brown, the same that the Tankmon had as their original paint jobs.

Her right hand was covered with a machine gun arm while her left shoulder was equipped with a cannon barrel, leaving her amazed at the power she felt, before she was unable to hold back and announced. "Lilithmon: Commando Mode!"

With a new force added to their arsenal, Taiki called out. "Ok guys, don't hold back!"

"Great Sword of Victory!"

"Giga Destroyer!"

"Crocodile Cannons!"

"Pollen Blaster!" Ivymon yelled out, firing pollen spheres at the darkness, hoping to help her friends and to continue to prove her value and strength to Kiriha.

"Sharp Shrapnel Cannons!" Lilithmon exclaimed as she fired a large wave of purple coloured spikes from her machinegun hand, which exploded upon contact with AxeKnightmon's attack and helped push back the vortex with Xros Heart and Blue Flare's power.

Continuing to give everything they had, the three teams soon pushed the darkness back before it erupted and exploded, destroying the tower Nene was trapped in and much of the surrounding area.

Luckily for Taiki and the others, the blast was just out of their range and nobody was harmed.

"It's over." Shoutmon X5 said, turning back into Shoutmon and the others.

"For now. But that's not the last we've seen of AxeKnightmon." Kiriha commented.

"And not the last you've seen of me."

Everyone turned to see Lilithmon, who had ditched her Commando Mode, causing the Tankmon she had Digifused with to fade away, open up a portal and was about to leave.

And even though she was an enemy Taiki, being polite, said to the female General. "Thanks for your help back there. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Don't mention it." Lilithmon replied as she turned around and then said to him in a serious tone. "I'm serious, don't ever mention this to anyone. Just because I helped stop AxeKnightmon from destroying you doesn't make us friends, I only did it to make sure he didn't wind up destroying your Code Crowns. Next time we meet, we are enemies and I will defeat you." Lilithmon stated, before she and Damemon entered the portal and left the Dust Zone.

But with her departure, Taiki couldn't help but smile and think. 'Lilithmon, you may act all tough but I know that somewhere deep inside there is good in of you.'

"Taiki!"

Taiki turned to see Shoutmon, Akari and the new friends they made in the Dust Zone approach and surround him, all happy to have him back.

"Guys!" Taiki called back happily, before commenting. "I see you made some new friends."

"Yes, I am Puppetmon. And it was truly a privilege to fight with your friends. I just wish we didn't have to fight you first." Puppetmon said, in which his nose stayed the same size.

"Yeah, after what Akari and Zenjirou said about you, it felt wrong raising arms against you." Garbagemon stated.

"That's ok. I'm just glad to be back." Taiki replied.

"And since you are, it's only fair you got a welcoming gift." Akari then said, holding out her hands and showing she had the Dust Zone's Code Crown.

"The Code Crown?" Taiki asked, making Akari nod and reply. "Yeah, it was no biggie. Just had to fight a monster train to get it."

"You know what this means, Taiki." Puppetmon then asked, before he said. "The Dust Zone belongs to you now."

Taiki, though flattered, smiled and replied. "Well it would, but I'm going to leave it here with you."

Hearing that amazed Puppetmon, the MetalMamemon, ToyAgumons and Garbagemon.

And having to ask, Puppetmon spoke up. "You would do that?"

"After helping my friends, you deserve it." Taiki replied in a friendly tone, handing the Code Crown to Puppetmon, who was truly grateful.

"Thank you, Taiki. You truly are the wise and kind hearted General your reputation lives up to." Puppetmon said, making Taiki smile.

But the cheerful nature was gone once more when Kiriha spoke.

"Taiki, now that the battle's over, you and I are enemies again. That means no mercy." Kiriha said as he walked off, while Ivymon followed him closely.

"Wait." Taiki called out. "If we join forces we could…"

However, Taiki was unable to finish as Kiriha boarded MailBirdramon's back, before taking off to the next Zone.

"So much for that." Akari said.

"Yeah, but at least we have Nene with us." Zenjirou stated.

"Yeah, and I know we'll meet Kiriha again." Taiki replied.

"I'm just glad you're back." Spoke Shoutmon.

"I am too." Starmon said.

"Us as well." The Pitmons all replied, making Taiki smile again at the friends he had.

-Meanwhile, in Bagra's base-

Lilithmon sighed as she walked back into her own room and sat on her bed, angry at the failed plan.

"The second time he broke my control. He's much stronger than I really thought." She grumbled to herself, before she looked at the blood on her claws and felt odd when she remembered Taiki's wound from it.

'He got it from me. All because of me.' Lilithmon thought with what felt like quilt for some reason.

And being top of the Bagra Army, she had never felt guilty about any of her actions beforehand.

Why now?

'We should have ravished his body when we had the chance.' Spoke her Inner voice.

Normally she would have agreed, but her response was different than even what she expected.

"That's something he'd never forgive." Lilithmon confessed to herself.

'Oh? And since when do you worry about what others feel?' Her Inner voice then asked.

"I… don't know." She remarked with surprise in her voice.

'Well stop it. You are not some weak willed girl. You are the one in charge.'

"That's right. I am ruthless and cold-hearted. I won't allow some child to make me feel any different." She remarked, clenching her bloodied fist and causing some of it to spill on the floor. 'Next time we meet Taiki. You're mine, one way or another.'

-Back with the group-

After showing their gratefulness, Puppetmon and his friends boarded their Trailmon and headed off to fulfil their promise to make the Dust Zone a better Zone for all, Xros Heart was left to themselves.

"Man, I am glad that's over. Now I know how you must've felt Nene." Taiki commented to the latest to join their team. "Uh, Nene?"

But she didn't reply as the brunette was too focused on the thoughts of her brother and what AxeKnightmon had done to him.

Using the silence, Akari turned to Taiki. "So what happened while Lilithmon was controlling you?"

"I can't remember that much." Taiki confessed. "I remember her tricking me into thinking you guys were the ones who wrecked my clothes, and my head."

"But the rest is just a blur." He then said, forgetting that Shoutmon was working as a spy for Lilithmon, how she had some 'fun' with him before he got his dark uniform and actually encountering Lord Bagra.

"That's ok. We're just glad you have your old memory back." Shoutmon stated in reply, which made Taiki nod and smile.

While Taiki and the others were all cheerful, Nene, who was staring at her black Xros Loader suddenly held it up and call out. "Yuu, I will save you. Zone Transfer!"

But, to Nene's confusion, nothing happened.

"Why didn't it work?" Sparrowmon asked, before her Monitamon emerged from the Xros Loader.

"Something's wrong. I…" Nene could only say, as it was at that moment Nene wobbled on her feet before falling to the ground.

"Nene!" Sparrowmon called out in concern, alerting Taiki and the others.

"Nene?" Taiki called to her in concern too, but got no response, making him ask Sparrowmon and the Monitamon. "What happened to her?"

"Her vitals indicate extreme fatigue excavated by chronic sleep deprivation." One of the Monitamon said in reply.

"But Miss. Nene should be fine if we can get her to the Warrior Zone for proper treatment." Another spoke up.

Concerned for her, Taiki replied. "That's it then. Let's go there right away."

"But how?" The first Monitamon asked, before explaining. "Miss. Nene's Xros Loader isn't working."

"We'll use mine." Taiki replied, before hold up his Xros Loader and calling out. "Zone Transfer!'

With that command, Taiki's Xros Loader glowed, creating a portal before the four humans, while Nene was hoisted on Zenjirou's back, the three remaining stepped in, determined to help their new ally and friend.


	8. Chapter 8

The general's lust

chapter 8

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Within the Digital Space, Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou, who had Nene resting on his back, continued floating forward, waiting until they could reach the next Zone and get Nene proper care.

Curious, Taiki pulled out his Xros Loader and asked his new occupants, Nene's Monitamon. "How long 'til the exit to the Warrior Zone?"

"It should appear any second." One of the Monitamon replied, making Taiki and the others glad to hear that.

However, the good news was cut when a familiar darkness consumed the Digital Space, worrying them all as they knew that had just entered Arukadhimon's domain for a second time.

Not wanting his friends harmed or to wind up in Lilithmon's hands again, Taiki called out. "Turn back!"

Akari and Zenjirou did as they were told and tried their hardest to retreat from Lilithmon's servant.

However, Arukadhimon was too fast for them and slammed his fist forwards, knocking Akari, Zenjirou and Nene into his nest, while Taiki was thrown away from the group and hit aside, causing the boy to float helplessly in the Digital Space.

All Taiki could do was float back, further and further away from his friends, that was until he was soon stopped and slammed the back of his head against something hard.

"Hey that hurt." Taiki groaned, unsure of what he had run into, until he turned and was left confused as he turned to see it was a rather large book, making him wonder who it belonged to or what it was even doing in the Digital Space.

But then Taiki got his answers as the book opened up, revealing a page that was covered in black and had yellow eyes that freaked the Red general out.

"By all means, come on in." The book then offered, giving Taiki no choice as a hand emerged from the blackness and pulled Taiki inside.

After an unknown time had passed, Taiki slowly opened his eyes as he regained consciousness.

He had forgotten why he had passed out or where he was, but was distracted when he heard the book's voice once again.

"Specimen has awakened, Digi-Time: O' Eighteen point four, four, two."

Looking over, Taiki could see a Digimon, whose body was covered in a red robe, while his face was concealed by a white cloak.

Not that there was much of a face to begin with, only the yellow eyes and darkness within the hood.

"Specimen is alert and taking in its surroundings, though it seems slow to process them." The unknown individual spoke, writing every detail of Taiki in a journal.

Wanting answers, Taiki asked. "Who are you, who's slow?"

"Specimen's hearing is functional. Its first words are 'Who are you, who's slow?'." Was the Digimon's reply, continuing to write.

Annoyed by the Digimon ignoring him, Taiki began to stand up and then asked. "Hey, who are you calling a specimen? I'm a human and who do you think you are talking abou…"

Taiki was then cut off as he fell to the floor with a thud, making him turn his head down to see that his right leg had been chained up to a massive iron ball.

"Didn't expect that." The General of Xros Heart commented.

And while Taiki was still confused, the Digimon was amazed at what Taiki had told him.

"A human, but how? It should've been atomised upon entering the Digital World." He thought aloud.

"Oh, how delightful. Obviously I must find out how it works. I must know its every detail, it's ever moving part. I must treat it with great care." The Digimon then commented, before various surgical tools, including scalpels, drills and saw blades emerged, making the Digimon then announce in an excited tone. "Prepare for disassembling!"

Upon seeing all the tools, Taiki screamed out in fear before he got up and tried to run away, only for the iron ball to keep him at bay.

"Go disassemble yourself!" Taiki cried out as the dissection tools moved closer and closer, but suddenly stopped when his captor collapsed.

While Taiki was glad he wasn't going to be cut up, dissected or disassembled, he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with the Digimon.

That was until Taiki heard his captor's stomach growl, quite loudly.

"He collapsed from hunger?" Taiki asked, before commenting. "That's bad."

And even though this Digimon was treating him like a science experiment, being Taiki, he felt like he had to help the Digimon out, in which the Red General then noticed a whole table that had containers full of DigiBytes and thought. 'Well he has a lot of DigiBytes, that should help.'

-Moments later-

After bringing the DigiBytes over to the fallen Digimon, he took a seat back at his desk and began eating, shoving handful after handful into his unseen mouth.

"How delightful. I was so focused on my research I forgot to eat for days and I would've disappeared if you hadn't revived me. Infact, specimen, I owe you my life."

Glad to have helped, Taiki had to clear one thing up, in which he asked. "Then no deconstructing, right? And you can call me Taiki, fair enough?"

"Fair indeed, human called Taiki." The Digimon replied, showing he was reasonable, before he introduced himself. "I am called Wisemon. I spend my days in this travelling book conducting experiments and research on all the mysteries of the Digital World."

Hearing that, Taiki questioned. "Wait, we're inside a book?"

Wisemon nodded as he then explained. "The book you collided with earlier, bigger inside than it looks, right? It's actually a ship drifting in Digital Space, protected by a unique forcefield so it cannot be atomized and disappear." "I am a truth seeker, and since all Digimon travel through Zones past me, I learn from their Data is there is from the outside world, ideal for my research. And delightfully comfy too, wouldn't you agree?"

"Not really my style, but it's cool I guess." Taiki commented in reply.

"From previous data, I suspect you are the General everyone is talking about, which is why I intercepted you." Wisemon said, before asking in intrigue. "Now where is the device that makes Digital Fusion possible?"

Sadly, Taiki told Wisemon. "Well, I lost my Xros Loader and the seven Code Crowns when my friends and I were attacked by Arukadhimon. I'm not sure but I think he captured all my friends and I couldn't help them."

"How unfortunate." Wisemon replied in a saddened tone.

"I have an idea." Taiki then said, getting Wisemon's full attention. "How about you help me rescue them all? I've gotta get moving before it's too late."

"I see. However, Arukadhimon is one nasty Digimon. If he has them, there's only one thing to do. Get new friends because yours are doomed. Most likely, they've already been eaten." Wisemon replied, angering Taiki at Wisemon's theory and logic.

-With Xros Heart-

Zenjirou slowly opened his eyes and noticed a glowing shield where Knightmon and the PawnChessmon were focusing their power together.

"Knightmon?" He spoke.

"And PawnChessmon?" Came Akari's voice to show she too was awake, before the pair saw that outside the shield was Arukadhimon, who was trying to force his way through the barrier.

"That's the Digimon that attacked us!" Zenjirou cried out in fear.

"Go back to sleep. This thing could get pretty ugly." Suggested Shoutmon, looking at them in the corner of his eye.

"Why's it making those sounds? Is it trying to claw its way through?" Asked a scared Akari.

"We're inside Arukhadimon's nest. Knightmon and the PawnChessmon are keeping him out with their barrier." Cutemon explained, making Zenjirou point out in worry. "Then that means one good punch and it's all over!"

That's when Arukhadimon punched the barrier and managed to break through a little, making him let out a vicious roar.

"I can't stay here anymore! Let me out and take him on!" Shoutmon yelled, in which the barrier opened a little, allowing him to jump out, but stopped when he felt his body deteriorating and rushed back inside.

"Care to listen now? If you stay out there, you'll be atomized." Spoke Dorulumon.

"Taiki! Where are you?!" Shoutmon called out, who knew they needed his help if they were ever gonna get out of here alive.

-Back with Taiki-

While trapped inside Wisemon's book, he explained the importance of the Code Crowns and what would happen if the bagra Army were to get their hands on them.

"If Lord bagra succeeds in gaining all one hundred and eight Code Crowns then the entire Digital World would be at his mercy. This realm will descend into darkness." Wisemon explained, before revealing a terrible fact to Taiki. "From my research I know that this darkness would extend to your world too."

"How can you be sure?" Taiki asked in a slightly worried tone, concerned for both worlds and all those he cared for.

"You have already seen the evidence, have you not? The day you first met Shoutmon." Wisemon said.

"Oh yeah." Taiki said in reply, remembering the cars sinking through the buildings, cell phones acting up and even the sky changing to a stream of data, before the boy asked. "Wait a minute, so the whole Digital World was accidentally created by humans when they first made digital technology?"

"You have it backwards." Wisemon stated, causing Taiki to ask. "What do you mean?"

"The Digital World came into existence eons ago, long before the Real World began. Only recently have you humans learned to use a tiny part of it." Wisemon explained, amazing Taiki, before the boy said. "But if a world turns evil by Lord Bagra… What a disaster."

Curious as to Taiki's response, Wisemon asked. "Why would that be bad?"

"From a strictly scientific perspective that would be a most delightful development. I would get to see the Digital World reborn. Who cares whether the end result is good or evil?" Wisemon then said, angering Taiki that all he could do was sit around while his friends were in danger and both worlds would fall into darkness.

That was until he saw a snorkel and a pair of flippers float by him, along with all the rest of Wisemon's belongings.

'That gives me an idea.'

-Back with Xros Heart-

Arukhadimon punched against the barrier with ferocity as he tried clawing at his prey.

Luckily he got another claw through and was trying to rip the shield apart.

"The barrier's about to break down." spoke ChibiKamemon in worry.

"What are we gonna do?" Zenjirou asked as he held the Xros Loader, just as the screen glowed and Persiamon then popped out.

"I have an idea guys. I was gonna make earrings out of these, but I think you guys need them more." She said, holding her claws out to show she had a collection of DigiCards.

"You had these the whole time? Why didn't you say so?" Questioned Akari,

"Well I was getting a manicure." The Digimon princess replied.

Zenjirou sighed, before he said. "Even still, without Taiki here, and Nene still knocked out, we need someone who can use these?"

Everyone was silent as the digimon turned towards him, making him ask in a confused tone. "Why are they looking at me?"

-Back inside Wisemon's book-

"No more sitting around Wisemon. I have to go out there and save my friends!" Taiki said in a determined tone.

"Illogical. You'll just get eaten by Arukadhimon. This is the safe place in Digital Space." Wisemon stated, only for his logic to be ignored as Taiki replied. "It doesn't matter. When my friends are in danger, I have to help them, and there's no way I'll ever let them down!"

"Won't ever let them down." Wisemon repeated, writing in his journal, before commenting. "Such a delightful concept, except it doesn't make any sense."

"Wisemon." Taiki interrupted. "Have you ever left this room? Have you ever seen a Zone with your own eyes?"

"Those places are dangerous. Plus you can never tell if the DigiBytes are safe to eat or…" Wisemon retorted, but was interrupted when Taiki looked him right in the eyes and said. "If you could see how hard it was for the Digimon out there, you'd jump in and help before your fear could kick in."

From what he gathered, Wisemon replied. "So you are compelled to help those who are weaker than you? Such a response is illogical. All data points to a huge victory towards the Bagra Army. That can be the only conclusion."

"No. You're wrong. I'm sure of it." Taiki said back, as the Red General then pleaded. "Wisemon, trust me. Do the right thing and help out."

"There's no reasoning with you and I'm much too busy to pursue a fool's errand. Go if you want and make sure to close the book behind you." Wisemon replied, burying himself back in his research and giving Taiki his freedom.

-Several minutes later-

Arukadhimon was tearing through the barrier.

With every second that passed, it grew weaker, allowing Arukadhimon to tear in deeper, in which it was time for Zenjirou to take the lead.

"Now lend us your strength. Legendary Digimon DigiCard!" Zenjirou exclaimed, placing the DigiCard into Taiki's Xros Loader, only for him to collapse as nothing happened.

"It's no use. I can't do it." He said in a defeated tone.

But he, alongside the rest of Xros heart, were distracted as they heard Arukadhimon break through what was left of the barrier and let out another roar.

Seeing that their only protection was gone and they were up against one of the most vicious Digimon they had ever encountered, Shoutmon snarled before yelling out. "I never thought it would end this way, but if we're going down I'm going down fighting!"

However, Shoutmon stopped when Taiki's voice came out from his Xros Loader.

"Guys!" His voice called out to them.

"Taiki?" Zenjirou asked, amazed to hear from his friend.

"No way!" Akari added in her own tone of amazement.

"Yes way!" Taiki called in reply, making Shoutmon say happily. "It's Taiki! He's back!"

"But how? How did he get here?" Dorulumon had to ask, before he and the others turned and gazed just beyond Arukadhimon to see their friend, who was now shirtless and wearing a pair of flippers, a snorkel, a large cloth he had fashioned into a backpack to hold his sneakers, shirt and jacket and an iron ball chained to his leg, swimming through the Digital Space.

"Sorry it took me so long, but it's tougher than it looks swimming through space, dodging book and not to mention carrying a ball and chain." Taiki called to them, making Dorulumon smile and state. "Swimming through Digital Space shouldn't even be possible."

"Well don't tell him that." Shoutmon said in reply, glad to see his General coming to save them.

But while Xros Heart were glad to see Taiki, Arukadhimon was enraged to see the one he had tossed away return, in which he turned his attention away from his nest and focused it on the boy, striking him with another powerful blow with his right arm.

As Taiki was forced back by the sheer force of Arukadhimon's punch, Shoutmon suddenly called out in warning as Arukadhimon shot forward. "Taiki, look out!"

"Ball and chain of pain!" Taiki yelled, placing his feet on the iron ball and pushing forward, causing the ball chained to his leg to slam right into Arukadhimon's face.

Amazed, Sparrowmon then spoke up, saying what her allies were thinking. "Good one!"

"He's a genius! He wore that ball and chain on purpose!" Zenjirou commented.

However, after recovering from Taiki's attack, Arukadhimon bit into the iron ball, holding Taiki in place, preventing him from escaping as Arukadhimon then brought his arms out and slammed them together, crushing the General between them.

All of Xros Heart was left horrified at what they just witnessed, believing their friend had been crushed to pieces.

But their worry and concern for Taiki faded as a red light radiated from within Arukadhimon's clawed hands, before he was forced to open them, revealing Taiki was unharmed and there was a mysterious glowing book by his side.

"Just in time!" Taiki said to the book, before Wisemon emerged, making Taiki smile.

Removing himself from the safety of his study and into the Digital Space.

Seeing this new enemy protecting Taiki, Arukadhimon roared as he prepared to attack them both.

"Oh no you don't, you bogus birdbrain, he's my specimen, so I'm throwing the book at you!" Wisemon stated bravely as he used his power to increase the size of his book drastically, before slamming it upon Arukadhimon's face, blinding Lilithmon's servant.

"As they say, knowledge is power." Wisemon then said, snapping his fingers, which caused the chain around Taiki's leg to vanish and allowing the Red General to swim away as Arukadhimon continued trying to pry the book off his face, before he just tore it to pieces.

Seeing Wisemon's massive sacrifice, Taiki said, amazed. "I can't believe you destroyed your precious book, just to help me."

"It was like you said human, I found myself jumping in before the fear could kick in. This will make for some fascinating research. Now I understand your never let your friends down principal, what a delightful feeling." Wisemon replied joyously.

"Impressive." Taiki said, amazed how much Wisemon had changed.

"Plus, if I didn't come to your aid, what chance would I have at deconstructing you for future research?" Wisemon then asked, making Taiki smile and laugh a little to see Wisemon hadn't completely changed.

Seeing his friends were safe for the time being, Taiki quickly redressed and got ready to battle, in which Zenjirou decided to help.

"Hey Taiki!" He called, getting the boy's attention and making him turn to see Zenjirou riding upon Sparrowmon's back. "I've got something for ya!"

Tossing him his Xros Loader, Taiki smiled, before he got serious.

"Here it goes!" Taiki announced as his Xros Loader filled with energy and the Digimon were ready to Digifuse.

"Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Starmon!"

"Pitmons!"

"Sparrowmon!"

"Digifuse!" The Digimon called as one as they combined Shoutmon X4 with Sparrowmon's firepower and flying abilities.

"Shoutmon X5!" He yelled, ready to take on and take down Arukadhimon for all the trouble he had caused.

Seeing the new Digimon invade his nest, Arukadhimon roared before he began trying to smack him down, only for Shoutmon X5 to block with his blade, before Shoutmon X5 unleashed a blast of energy from his blade pushing back Arukadhimon, but not damaging him enough.

Seeing this, Taiki knew they needed more power if they were to emerge victorious, that was when his Xros Loader lit up and out emerged the DigiCard Zenjirou had tried to use beforehand.

Examining the new DigiCard, Taiki asked. "Where'd this come from?"

"I got it from Persiamon but I couldn't get it to work." Zenjirou replied.

Deciding to put this new DigiCards power to use, Taiki called out. "Hey! If you're so hungry Arukadhimon, then chew on this!"

"Lasers of Light attack! Upload Darkdramon now!" Taiki exclaimed, placing the DigiCard in the side of his Xros Loader and causing the legendary Digimon's spirit to appear before the General, who then stabbed his energy blade within Arukadhimon's stomach, making him roar in agony.

Seeing Arukadhimon weakened, Shoutmon X5 decided it was time to finish him off.

"Still haven't had enough?" Shoutmon X5 asked, before he yelled as his right fist began to glow with energy. "Then open wide for dessert!"

"Proton Punch!" He exclaimed in a mighty tone, slamming his fist right into Arukadhimon's stomach, making the Digimon let out cries of pain as he was slammed back into his nest, which, luckily had been removed of all Xros heart members thanks to Knightmon and the PawnChessmon, who had created a second energy barrier, only this time it was around them and their friends.

"That's what I call a knockout blow!" Taiki commented, making the others cheer in agreement.

-Sometime later-

With Arukadhimon defeated, Xros Heart advanced through the Digital Space and soon found themselves in the Warrior Zone.

"Yes! We made it to the Warrior Zone!" Zenjirou called out, glad to be out of Digital Space.

"Yep. All thanks to Wisemon and…" Taiki said but stopped when he couldn't see the aforementioned Digimon, making the Red General say in a worried tone. "Don't tell me Wismon didn't make it."

"No, I'm fine." Wisemon's voice replied, making Taiki pull out his Xros Loader to see Wisemon was inside it, which made the General of Xros Heart ask. "Whoa, what are you doing in my Xros Loader?"

"You said you had Code Crowns in here and I wanted to examine them, in fact this is a fine place for my research so I've decided to stay awhile. And of course I still have to study you as well, my excellent specimen. How delightful." Wisemon explained in reply.

"Excellent specimen?" Zenjirou and Akari, who was holding up the still unconscious Nene, who then let out several groans of discomfort, alerting Taiki and the others.

"Whoa! We better get Nene to…"

However, Taiki was cut from his concern as several shots of wind went around them before various coloured Monitamon landed around them.

"Uh, what's going on?" Asked Zenjirou in a nervous tone.

"I'm not sure, but I think we're about to find out." Taiki replied, before everyone noticed an orange coloured Monitamon that had a grey moustache appear before them.

"You've reached the Warrior Zone. Welcome all of you." The old Monitamon greeted.

"Hi." Greeted Taiki in return, before he explained the reason for their arrival. "Listen, our friend is really sick and we were wondering if she could rest here?"

"Of course." The old Monitamon replied. "After all Nene is well known around here."

"She is?" Shoutmon asked, causing Nene's Monitamon to speak up.

"You bet she is. Miss. Nene often comes here to relax after missions." One of the Monitamon said.

"And Miss. Nene even helped us in our training to become ninjas." Another added.

"Alright then, I was just asking." Shoutmon replied, not wanting to have to listen to the Monitamon go on.

"Very good." The elder Monitamon interrupted, before saying. "If you'll follow me, there's a nice hut nearby that Nene can recuperate in."

"Thank you." Taiki said in a grateful tone, making the elder Monitamon smile, before leading Xros Heart through the forest and to some huts, where Nene could finally get some proper rest, examination and treatment.

-Bagramon's Castle-

Lilithmon bit her thumbnail as the memory of Taiki breaking out of her hold continued to play through her mind.

'How? HOW? How does he keep breaking free from my spells? He's just a human.'

She paced back and forth and was glad she made Damemon leave so she wouldn't be bugged.

'Maybe you should have screwed him earlier. Probably would have stayed even if he did get his memories back.' Came her inner voice.

"He would have still gone back to them." She remarked in reply.

'And fucking him would have helped us out. When was the last time you released some stress?'

"I could just find some nobody Digimon to deal with it." She rejected the idea with a scowl.

But even as she said that, her thoughts went back to when she was undressing Taiki and moved her lips and tongue against the tip. The sweet and addicting taste that made her lick as much of it as possible and feeling it pulsing between her lips.

Without even realizing it, her thighs were rubbing together under her robe.

Lilithmon took notice and cursed herself as she tried leaving the image behind.

'Admit it. You wanted this more than you say.'

"Shut it!" She growled, walking over to her bed as she tried drowning her inner voice out.

'Well if you can handle it, prove it. Call some lowly soldier to fuck you.' Her inner self dared.

"Forget it. I can do it myself." She growled back, before the female General took off her gauntlet and started unfastening her robe.

It dropped to the floor to show she was nude, with no underwear underneath.

Lilithmon frowned at seeing the wetness in between her legs and was utterly baffled.

"This has never happened to me before. Why now?" She asked herself, confused as to why she felt the way she did and why her body wanted such release.

'Go on. If you need someone to fuck, just call one of your subordinates. Or maybe you want Taiki instead.' Her inner voice teased, making the female General growl in annoyance.

"Can't you ever shut up?" Lilithmon asked.

'Well let's see if playing with yourself is enough. Show me you don't need Taiki's hard cock inside of you.'

Lilithmon frowned and spread her legs, before bringing her right hand down and lightly rubbed her fingertips against the pink folds, causing her to sigh in pleasure.

'Mmm, not bad.' Her inner voice commented, only to state. 'But I bet you'd want Taiki in between your legs instead of your fingers.'

"I don't need him." Lilithmon growled, moving her folds open as she brushed a finger against her insides.

'Your body says otherwise.' Her inner voice commented slyly. 'Admit it. You want to fuck a human.'

"He has a name." She moaned, rubbing her finger faster inside her walls.

'Oh, sorry I forgot.' Her inner voice apologized mockingly, before asking. 'What's his name?'

"It's Taiki. You know that." The female general growled while thrusting her fingers faster inside her, while groping her left breast with her free hand.

'Taiki who?'

"Taiki Kudo..." Lilithmon got out, before moaning as she pinched her hard nipple, while her fingers went faster in her womanhood.

'I'm sorry, I didn't hear you.' Mocked her inner voice, before purring out seductively. 'Say his name again.'

"It's Taiki." Lilithmon got out as her body felt warmer and warmer the faster she drove her fingers into her snatch while squeezing her breast.

'And what do you plan to do to Taiki Kudo?'

"I'll crush him!" She panted while digging her fingers deeper inside her pussy, making her moaning louder than before.

'I don't believe you. I think there's something else, something more 'fun' you want to do to him.'

"You're wrong!" Lilithmon said as she arched her back and pushed in a total of three fingers inside of her, sliding them back and forth into her pussy.

'Oh please. You want to fuck the one human who showed you any care in your life. The one who's caught your eye ever since you found out who he was in this war. What was his name again? I forgot.' Mocked her inner voice.

"It's….TAIKI!" Lilithmon moaned out loudly as her body spasmed and she felt her juices gush out onto her fingers and her bed, before the female general collapsed onto her back and started panting heavily.

Lilithmon panted, sweat covered her body as she slipped her fingers out and stared at the juices.

'I knew it!' Laughed her inner voice, before asking. 'So what are you going to do about it?'

"Wherever he is, I'll find him and then I'll fuck him. Then, I'll be satisfied and can destroy him." Lilithmon replied as she got into a sitting position and licked her lips in a mixture of lust and wickedness.


	9. Chapter 9

The general's lust

chapter 9

This time we're gonna spend a few chapters developing Kiriha and Ivymon's bond, so this is a side trip from the main plot.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

With the defeat of both Lilithmon's Tankmon troops, AxeKnightmon's Guardromon force and Taiki back on the side of good, Kiriha had abandoned Xros Heart to continue his mission on gathering Code Crowns so he could remake the Digital World, one where only the strongest Digimon lived.

As he continued to travel through the Digital Space, heading to the next one, Ivymon floated beside him.

"Why didn't you stay with your friends?" She asked.

"My goal is far more important than meaningless attachments." He replied, making Ivymon nod in reply.

And as much as Ivymon liked Taiki and the others in Xros Heart, she liked Kiriha a whole lot more and didn't want to show any signs of weakness as long as she remained on Blue Flare's side.

'Kiriha, I promise I will not fail you.' Ivymon thought in a determined tone, just as the pair saw the opening to another Zone and entered it

When they landed on the ground, Ivymon felt wobbly as all around them, there was a dark fog that obscured the landscape.

"From the looks of this place, I'm guessing it's the Dusk Zone." Kiriha said, before asking. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'll be fine." Ivymon lied as she regained her footing, knowing that as a plant Digimon she need sunlight to give her energy. But being in such a Zone had cut her strength down by almost half of what it normally was.

"If you want you can go back." Kiriha told her, but Ivymon shook her head.

"No... I can handle it." She told him defiantly, making him roll his eyes.

"Fine, just don't fall behind." He told her, before he then began to walk off and Ivymon fell into line and followed him

As they walked through the dark fog that consumed the Zone, it was shown how thick it was as they nearly ran into several dark chasms. Ivymon nearly fell down one when the ground gave way beneath her,, but Kiriha grabbed her hand and pulled her back up onto solid ground.

"Keep a closer eye out." He ordered with a stern tone.

"Sorry." Ivymon said which made Kiriha reply. "Do not apologise. It makes you look weaker than you already are."

That made the Rookie Digimon look down as Kiriha turned and kept going, before she followed after, ignoring the various Digimon that they passed, which included Bakemon, Soulmon and DemiDevimon.

"Will those other Digimon bother us?" Ivymon asked.

"If they do, they'll be in for a rude awakening." Kiriha replied.

He glared at one Bakemon who got too close who gulped and backed away slowly before turning and fleeing.

"See?" Kiriha asked, before stating. "They know better not to mess with Blue Flare."

"Another reason for you to stay close to me. if you get lost, I won't be able to save you from being deleted." He then warned Ivymon coldly.

"Alright." She nodded again in reply.

"Glad we have some sort of understanding." Kiriha commented, before slightly picking up the pace, unaware that on one of the twisted tree branches were several Digimon that were spying on the Blue General.

"Should we tell MetalPhantomon?" Asked one of the Bakemon.

"That the Blue General is in his territory? Gee I don't know. Of course you idiot!" Another Bakemon shouted smacking the other on the head.

Upon hearing the dispute, Ivymon asked in a curious tone. "Did you hear something?"

"No. You're imagining things. Stay focused on the mission." Kiriha told her. Although he glanced to the side.

'So...it seems we are being followed.' He thought.

"Come along. It would be best that we do not take more time that is absolutely crucial." Kiriha then told Ivymon before walking off and Ivymon nodded, albeit cautiously.

'Maybe I should have left her back there.' Kiriha thought wondering if bringing Ivymon was a fault on his own part. 'It's too late to turn back now. It seem I'll have to cope with her now.'

-Meanwhile-

In another section of the Dusk Zone that looked to be a graveyard, a skeletal Digimon that was concealed in a cloak smirked as he could feel his strength growing stronger.

Thanks to the innocent Digimon, an Impmon, who was trapped in a dream-like state, which he was feeding off, absorbing the Digimon's dreams and energy through his scythe.

"So, the Blue General has appeared has he? And with only a single Rookie as protection?" He asked as he looked at the two Bakemon before him.

"Yes my Lord. it would appear so." One Bakemon answered, before it was deleted as MetalPhantomon finished off the last of the Impmon's dreams, leaving it a hollow husk, before slashing the Bakemon to pieces with his scythe.

"Did I tell you to speak?" MetalPhantomon asked the second Bakemon, who was now quivering in fear.

The ghost Digimon shook his head no less he suffer the same fate.

"I thought as much. Now then, what should I do with the Blue General?" MetalPhantomon asked, but the Bakemon was silent, making the Ultimate Digimon yell at his minion. "Well? Speak up!"

"Ah! Um sir, perhaps you trap the digimon travelling with him in your spell, and strike him down when he tries to rescue her?" The Bakemon answered nervously.

"Not a bad idea, but from what I have heard this General cares only for himself so using bait like that won't work." He commented, before saying. "Besides, I want to taste his dreams, his fears before I finish him off."

"Perhaps you trap him in your spell instead and take his power for yourself?" The Bakemon then suggested.

"Not a bad idea, now perish!" MetalPhantomon called in reply, before he brought his scythe down and deleted the second Bakemon.

"What a waste. Oh well, the dreams I took from that little Impmon should be more than enough." He said to himself, chuckling as his scythe hummed with energy

-Back with Kiriha and Ivymon-

"Could we stop for a bit?" Ivymon asked.

"And why would we do that?" Kiriha asked back. "Are you tired?"

"Maybe taking a moment to sit would be nice. We don't know what's around here, so maybe someone could scout it out?" Ivymon suggested.

"Yes, but you're just are a Rookie. If something happens you will be no match. And if I go, you will be easy pickings for any Digimon strong enough to kill you." Kiriha said.

"Well what about MailBirdramon? He could fly while we stay here and no one is defenseless." she reasoned.

"A smart plan. Very well." Kiriha said, making Ivymon smile and blush slightly that she was actually complimented.

"Reload, MailBirdramon!" Kiriha called as he withdrew his Xros Loader, causing MailBirdramon to appear before him.

"What do you need?" MailBirdramon asked Kiriha.

"Scout out the area and tell me which is the safest." Ordered the human.

"I'm on it." MailBirdramon then took flight into the sky.

But in the distance MetalPhantomon saw the Digimon and smirked.

"There you are." MetalPhantomon said as his scythe hummed with energy and almost fired a blast to strike the Digimon down, but stopped. "No. I won't reveal my location just yet. But thank you for telling me where you are Blue General."

MailBirdramon scanned the area and located a path that was large enough for a safe travel past some of the chasms and seemed to show no signs of Digital life.

That was until he noticed a large field that was covered in tombstones, which MailBirdramon recognized as a graveyard, also noticing many Digimon that were just lying on the ground and looked to have been drained of all their energy.

"Oh. This is not good!" He said to himself as he scanned the graveyard with his keen eyesight. "It's as if their very life force has been sucked out of them."

That's when MailBirdramon located a strange cloaked figure sitting upon several graves that were rearrange to make a throne and could feel their eyesight on him, in which MailBirdramon turned back, as he knew he needed to inform Kiriha.

He flew back to Kiriha and Ivymon and landed.

"I found a path that is clear for you to travel along. However, I came across a graveyard along that path and saw many Digimon who were drained of their life force." MailBirdramon informed them, making Ivymon gasp in horror.

"Whatever." Kiriha replied, recalling MailBirdramon, before he then walked down the path his Digimon had told them about.

"Wait, we can't go that way!" Ivymon shouted.

"Why not?" Kiriha asked. "If it's because of what he said he found, then don't worry. I doubt they will trouble us whoever or whatever did it." He told her.

"But-"

"Or you can stay here if you're too scared." Kiriha interrupted, turning his back to her.

"No! I am not afraid." Ivymon said, wanting to remain strong for Kiriha as she ran up to him, doing her best not to show her fear or any signs of weakness.

The pair walked down the path while keeping an eye out for any surprise attacks.

But soon, they had entered the graveyard.

Looking around it was just as MailBirdramon said, various Digimon were lying around, like they had been drained by someone or something and then tossed aside afterwards.

But Ivymon quickly broke from her worries when she saw an energy blast head right for them.

"Look out!" She shouted, tackling Kiriha to the ground as the energy blast destroyed a row of tombstones.

"So they struck first." Spoke Kiriha, standing back up and trying to find where the blast came from.

"Looks like it." Ivymon said in reply, before Kiriha stood.

"Next time, just warn me." He told he removed her from his back

"Yeah, like you could have dodged all on your own. Admit it, I saved your butt," Ivymon told him.

"I don't need you to save me." He told her.

"Aw. Isn't this cute. At least we meet the Blue General. Or would you prefer Kiriha?" A dark voice asked, making both turn to see MetalPhantomon floating down, glaring at them with a cold smirk on his face.

Seeing the threat, Kiriha demanded. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I am MetalPhantomon, the ruler of this graveyard and this Zone." He replied, in which Kiriha and Ivymon could see that the Code Crown was held within the hilt of his scythe.

"And what I want is your memories, your deepest fears and all that makes you, you." Said the Digimon.

"You did this to these Digimon?" Ivymon asked, making him chuckle and nod.

"I did." He simply said."Everyone of these Digimon helped feed my appetite. But after gaining the Code Crown, I grew hungrier and hungrier, up to the point my servants were unable to provide me with victims to feast upon."

"I don't care what you do, but I'll be taking the Code Crown." Spoke Kiriha as he withdrew his Xros Loader, ready for a fight.

"I think not." MetalPhantomon said swinging his scythe as he fired a beam of energy at Kiriha, hitting him before he had a chance to react.

"Kiriha!" Ivymon called in concern.

Said human skidded on the ground and was heading straight for a chasm from the attack.

"Poison Strike!" Ivymon shouted throwing her vine-like arms out towards Kiriha and grabbed his waist and pulled him back from the chasm. "That's twice I've saved you now." She told him.

However MetalPhantomon was upon her in a flash with his scythe raised.

"Say goodbye to your all your dreams and memories! Grave Scream!" He exclaimed, ready to drain her, while adding her energy to his and her body to his collection.

"No!" Kiriha shouted, before he suddenly pushed Ivymon away only to take the hit for her and his eyes glazed over and he fell to his knees.

"Kiriha?" Ivymon called in concern, but said General stayed there, causing Ivymon to shake him into get a response. "Kiriha? What's wrong?"

"It is no use. I am now feeding off his memories, dreams and fears. So tasty." MetalPhantomon told Ivymon.

"Let him go!" Ivymon shouted, before jumping at MetalPhantomon, who simply swatted her aside with his arm, knocking her into a tombstone which smashed due to the impact.

"Don't even try to attack. Right now you are just a weed in my graveyard garden." Cackled MetalPhantomon.

"No! Kiriha!" Ivymon shouted as she witnessed MetalPhantomon's form enlarge slightly from the influx of energy he was receiving from Kiriha.

"Yes! Such sorrow, such anger, so many emotions!" MetalPhantomon called.

"You let him go!" Ivymon suddenly shouted. "Poison Strike!" her fingers stretched out and struck against MetalPhantomon's chest, but it didn't make him flinch.

"Pathetic!" MetalPhantomon told her as the attack bounced off his chest. He then swung his arm towards her, sending a gust of wind that knocked Ivymon flying back. She rolled across the ground and groaned as she felt she was almost drained of the last of her energy.

"I-I won't let you win!" she groaned, trying to push herself back up.

"What can you do to me?" MetalPhantomon asked her. "You are nothing but a Rookie. I however am the strongest Digimon in this zone. You have no hope." He told her

"You're right. I am a Rookie. But if I just give up right now without using everything I have, I'll be a disgrace in front of Kiriha." she admitted glaring at MetalPhantomon. "Besides, the one strongest here is Kiriha. You are nothing compared to him!"

"What did you just say?" MetalPhantomon asked as he grabbed Ivymon by her neck and lifted her to meet his gaze, breaking away from Kiriha. "Say that again. I dare you. Say it, and I will crush you."

"Without the energy from all those Digimon, what are you? Just some bully who thinks he can push others around. Kiriha has worked for his strength. That's proof that even if you delete me, he'll beat you." She spat in a renewed determined tone.

"But how would he feel if I destroyed you?" MetalPhantomon asked her. "Would he shed a tear? Would he bat an eyelash? I've seen his memories, He cares nothing for you. You are but an annoyance to him."

"That's not true!" Ivymon shouted in denial.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I've grown tired of you." MetalPhantomon stated as held his other hand up with the scythe, ready to cleave Ivymon into nothingness.

"Don't you touch her!" Both then heard a shout and they turned to see Kiriha glaring at MetalPhantomon with blue fire in his eyes.

"What!?" MetalPhantomon bellowed, absolutely shocked.

"Kiriha…." Ivymon gasped, smiling, only to then be thrown to the ground in front of Kiriha.

But she just looked up and smiled at him and he looked down and nodded slightly.

"Reload! Greymon! MailBirdramon!" Called Kiriha, holding his Xros Loader out.

Three lights shot out before materializing as the three digimon appeared in front of Kiriha and Ivymon, ready to battle.

"Alright guys, show this freak who truly deserves the Code Crown." Kiriha commanded, before calling out. "Digifuse!"

"MailBirdramon!"

"Greymon!"

"Digifuse!" The duo called out as Greymon was equipped with components of MailBirdramon's armour, making him then roar out. "MetalGreymon!"

Shocked, MetalPhantomon stated. "How is this possible? No one can escape my power!"

"There's a first time for everything." Kiriha told him as Ivymon pulled herself to her feet.

"And this will be the last time you hurt anyone!" She added.

"I'll just have to try harder to crush you all!" MetalPhantomon yelled in fury, holding his scythe with both hands.

"Grave Scream!" He exclaimed, calling forth all the energy from his scythe and firing it in three separate crimson energy waves, hoping to trap all three in their own nightmares and defeat them.

"Giga Destroyer!" MetalGreymon roared out, firing energy blasts from his maw, left arm, wing ports and tail that cut through MetalPhantomon's attack, making him scream out as he was consumed by the blasts.

"How… how can this be…?" MetalPhantomon asked, revealing his damaged form as the dust from the explosions faded.

"You underestimated Blue Flare and our power and now you get a complete taste of it!" Ivymon stated.

MetalPhantomon yelled in fury before charging, only for MetalGreymon to retaliate by charging as well, slamming the phantom Digimon on his back as they made impact, while his scythe fell out of his hands and embed in the ground several feet away from him.

"Pollen Blaster!" Ivymon called out, firing a concentrated sphere of pollen right at the scythe.

"No!" MetalPhantomon yelled, watching as the sphere shot through and broke his scythe in half, releasing the Code Crown, as well as all the spirits of the Digimon he thought he had seen the last of.

"You lose." Kiriha stated, watching as MetalPhantomon was unable to maintain his form and faded away, leaving behind the Code Crown for Blue Flare to claim, making Ivymon happy to see Kiriha had not only obtained another Code Crown, but was also out of harm's way.

And her happiness grew as the spirits that were released from MetalPhantomon's scythe floated back into the various Digimon bodies, causing them to moan, groan and slowly awaken.

"What happened?" A DemiDevimon asked, looking around to see the other residents of the Dusk Zone awakening.

"You were all absorbed by Phantomon, but Kiriha saved you." Ivymon explained, making the Dusk Zone Digimon cheer for their hero and new leader.

"Enough. We got what we needed. Now we're leaving." Stated Kiriha as the Code Crown was stored into his Xros Loader.

The Digimon continued to cheer for him as Kiriha opened a portal to the next Zone.

"Are you coming?" Kiriha asked Ivymon, making her quickly nod and approach the Blue General, entering the portal alongside him as they ventured through the Digital Space and onto the next Zone.


	10. Chapter 10

The general's lust

chapter 10

xxxxxxxxxxxx

While the two floated through the Digital Space, Kiriha sighed as he then turned towards Ivymon. "Hey."

"What is it?" Ivymon asked, curious as to what Kiriha wanted.

"Thanks. For what you did back there." He got out, not use to feeling soft or thankful like that.

Ivymon smiled at hearing Kiriha's thanks, before the plant Digimon replied. "You're welcome. And like I promised, I'll continue to get strong and I cannot do that without you, now can I?"

"True." Kiriha stated, before they came upon the exit to the next Zone.

And after emerging, Ivymon felt right at home.

Flowers of various color and beauty covered the ground as far as she could see, while trees surrounded her, blooming with delicious looking packs of DigiBytes and there was no signs of technology in this unspoiled paradise.

Nothing but nature.

"Wow." Ivymon breathed out while walking closer to the flowers, taking in the sweet scent of them.

"Come on. We came here to get the Code Crown, not pick flowers." Kiriha interrupted, thinking how much easier it would be to just return Ivymon to his Xros Loader, or just abandon her.

But there was part of him that just couldn't do either.

"Alright." Ivymon interrupted Kiriha's thoughts, as she knew how impatient Kiriha could be, but also knew his impatience was only because he wanted to get to the Code Crowns before Taiki, the Bagra Army and the mysterious new force, Team Midnight.

Both turned and started walking, but stopped when they saw a large tree start moving in front of them, causing Kiriha to instinctively withdraw his Xros Loader.

"Who goes there?" Demanded an elderly voice from the tree, before Kiriha and Ivymon realized the voice was coming from the tree as they saw it uproot itself from the ground and face them, revealing its glowing yellow eyes, growths on its face like it was a mustache and a cane within his right branch-like hand.

"I do." Kiriha replied. "I am Kiriha Aonuma, leader of Blue Flare and have come to claim this Zone's Code Crown."

"A brat like you? I am Cherrymon, guardian of the Amazon Zone. Even if you beat me and went on ahead, you'd still have to face the one who's truly taken over this Zone."Cherrymon told the pair.

Hearing he had a challenge for the Code Crown, Kiriha questioned. "Who is it?"

"Lotosmon of the Bagra army came here and attacked. She made all the females attack the males and has all of them held up in her base. The females have been transformed into savage fighters. Before, everyone here was kind and gentle to each other, not so much as a squabble would occur. But not only have they been turned into animals, the males are used as slaves and treated less than dirt." Cherrymon explained.

"That's horrible." Ivymon stated after hearing that the Digimon of the Amazon Zone were either suffering or forced into servitude.

"I myself couldn't stop her, and she didn't bother using me as a slave since she commented that I could suffer for my failure." Cherrymon replied, before turning to Kiriha and stating. "But you, human. I see you have the potential to defeat her and rid this Zone of her evil."

"I just came here for the Code Crown. If she has it, I'll take it from her. Anything else that happens doesn't concern me." Kiriha replied.

"Just watch yourself. You're still a cocky brat in my eyes and I've been around a long time. Just try to take it seriously, or you'll be pushing rocks for that witch."Cherrymon warned.

"Thanks for the advice, but I give orders, I don't take them." Kiriha replied as he then walked past Cherrymon, followed by Ivymon.

"Try to keep your boyfriend in line." Advised the Ultimate to Ivymon, making her blush, before regaining her composure and rushing through the woods to catch up to Kiriha when they noticed a structure in the distance.

It looked like a base built into a large tree with large leaves acting as barriers. The Bagra flag above it showed it's was where Lotosmon was.

But while they had found the new ruler over the Zone, getting in looked to be a challenge as the only entrance was guarded by two Gorillamon, both of whom had completely violet eyes, showing their pupils were gone and, most likely, under Lotosmon's spell.

"We'll give her a warm welcome." Spoke Kiriha pulling out his Xros Loader, only for Ivymon to place her hand on top of it, confusing the blonde, before she explained. "I think I have a more subtle idea that won't cause reinforcements to come rushing at us."

"Like what?" Kiriha asked, in which Ivymon stretched her vine-like fingers out and wrapped them around Kiriha's wrists.

"Just follow my lead." She said, before stepping out into the open, alerting the Gorillamon guards.

"Halt! Who goes there!" Bellowed the first one with his cannon raised.

"I, a loyal servant to Lotosmon, have found and captured this pathetic human. I wish to bring him to her so she may take his Xros Loader and do with him as she see fit." Ivymon replied.

Both guards shared a look before lowering their cannons.

"Thank you." Ivymon said as she lead Kiriha past the guards and yelled at him. "Now move it, human. Lotosmon doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Kiriha kept walking as the sooner this was over, the sooner Ivymon would drop the act.

But there was part of him that was impressed by her quick thinking, making him smile, but only for a second.

As they walked deeper into the base, they saw what Cherrymon said was true.

Many of the female Digimon were either locked in combat with each other or were being served by male Digimon, using them however they saw fit, which included female Digimon such as Angewomon, Sakuyamon and Venusmon.

And most of the male Digimon were much larger than the females, making it show how much they were brutal when the female Digimon would occasionally trip them up before punching or kicking them for no reason.

"You!" A female called out, making Ivymon turn to see a Lillymon approach her, while a Beelzemon, whose shirt had been torn up, showing deep cuts inflicted on his body, walked beside her. "State your reason for bringing a human into our Mistresses' haven?"

"I found this human trying to sneak in, so I caught him and now I wish to present him to our Mistress." Ivymon replied, keeping up her charade.

The Lillymon raised an eyebrow before looking Kiriha over, seeing the anger and resistance against the Bagra Army in his eyes. She frowned before slapping him.

"Just make sure you keep a tight hold on him." The Lillymon then said, making Ivymon nod in reply, but in her mind wished she could've protected Kiriha.

She pretended to drag Kiriha while wincing, as she could tell he didn't enjoy letting that Lillymon do that to him.

"I'm sorry." Ivymon whispered.

"It's fine. You did what you had to." Kiriha replied.

The pair kept walking and spotted a throne, but both blushed as they saw sitting upon the throne was a female figure they assumed to be Lotosmon, but she was being screwed by several long thorny tentacles that invaded her pussy and mouth, all coming from a Blossomon behind her throne.

"Ah, Blossomon. I don't know what I ever did without you." Lotosmon commented after removing the tentacles from her mouth, while leaving the ones in her pussy untouched.

"I am glad to please you, my Mistress." Replied the plant Digimon, making Lotosmon smirk, before she then moaned loudly as she had her orgasm, cumming all over the tentacles inside her womanhood.

Removing them, Lotosmon called out. "BelleStarmon!"

That's when a new digimon walked forward.

Her appearance looked similar to the enslaved Beelzemon that Kiriha and Ivymon had previously encountered, only her hair was longer, reaching down her back. She wore black leather that covered all but her stomach and the lower of her breasts, while she too wore a mask like Beelzemon, her design was less spiked.

But just like the Digimon, her eyes, even the third eye on her forehead was completely violet, showing she too had been brainwashed.

"Clean up." Ordered Lotosmon spreading her legs.

"Anything you say, Mistress." BelleStarmon replied in a loving and submissive tone, moving her head in between the plant Digimon's legs and began to lick around Lotosmon's pussy, making Lotosmon moan and shudder in pleasure.

Kiriha and Ivymon couldn't believe this was the horrible tyrant considering she was just having sex in the middle of her own base, making Kiriha think it was the perfect chance to call out his Digimon, attack and obtain the Code Crown.

"Ivymon, let go." He whispered to the plant Digimon.

Doing as she was told, Ivymon loosened her vines, allowing Kiriha to move his arms freely once more before he reached down and held his Xros Loader out.

"Reload!" Kiriha commanded, calling forth Greymon and Cyberdramon, who emerged from the Xros Loader and stood proudly before the General.

Lotosmon saw them and stood up as BelleStarmon stepped to the side, kneeling next to her Mistress, but was ready to withdraw her guns at her call.

"So my sanctuary has been penetrated? And by a human? I am impressed." Lotosmon said.

"I came here for the Code Crown, so hand it over!" Ordered Kiriha.

"Sorry, but everything in this Zone belongs to me." Lotosmon replied in a mock apology, before she smirked as she stared at Greymon, Cyberdramon and Ivymon. "Speaking of which."

She held her palm up to her lips before blowing as purple pollen flew out and over the Digimon, making all three collapse to their knees.

"Guys!" Kiriha called out, before he demanded. "What did you do to them?"

"I'm merely making those two males know their place, while giving the female a taste of what true power is." Grinned Lotosmon, watching as all three rose slightly, only to then reposition so they were kneeling before the plant Digimon.

"What are your orders, my Mistress?" Greymon then asked, confusing and shocking Kiriha.

"Get rid of that bothersome human for me." She replied, pointing to Kiriha.

"As you command." Ivymon said as she. Greymon and Cyberdramon turned, showing that Greymon and Cyberdramon's eyes had turned violet, Ivymon had a devious smile on her face, while most of her head was concealed by her flower.

"Pollen Blaster!" Ivymon then yelled, firing several balls of pollen at Kiriha, who leapt down and avoided the attacks.

Knowing he was no match without most of his team, Kiriha turned and bolted for the gate as the three Digimon started chasing him.

"Keep going my servants." Lotosmon called to the three, before saying to her newly entranced pawns. "And whoever brings me his Code Crowns will be rewarded by giving me a foot rub."

Kiriha ran through Lotosmon's domain, past the Gorillamon and kept going while running and ducking through the forest, trying to think of a way to recover his team and form a counter attack against Lotosmon.

And as much as he hated running from a fight, he knew calling out MailBirdramon, Deckerdramon or any other Digimon would just end in them falling under Lotosmon's mind control.

Kiriha then stopped and panted as he didn't hear tremors, so that meant they weren't near him.

"Hi there Kiriha." Came Ivymon's voice right next to him, making him turn to face the Digimon he now perceived as an enemy.

Kiriha pulled out his Xros Loader and was about to call out for reinforcements, but knew if he did their presence would only alert Lotosmon and her army of brainwashed Digimon.

"Wait! It's still me!" Ivymon held her arms up, while lifting her head, showing her eyes were the same shade they had always been, and was a little spooked Kiriha was quick on the draw. "The pollen didn't work on me. But I knew if Lotosmon saw that, she'd have Greymon and Cyberdramon attack us both."

"I'm sorry I attacked you, but I had to make it look like I was on her side." Ivymon then said in an apologetic tone.

Kiriha lowered his Xros Loader and stared at Ivymon, wondering what the next move for blue Flare should be.

"Nice planning, but right now we're outmatched. If I bring the others out she'll put them under her control too." Kiriha said, making Ivymon say in reply. "I know, but I also know you're smart thinking and planning will think of a way to defeat Lotosmon and save those she has serving her."

He nodded, while enjoying the small praise she gave him.

-Back in Lotosmon's Base-

"Oh, that's it. Right there." She moaned out, loving the current feeling as Greymon was before her, mindlessly licking the soles of her feet. "Use that nice big tongue of yours'."

Greymon obeyed and continued to please his new Mistress, before Lotosmon sighed in content.

"I think some performance is in order." Lotosmon then said, before calling out. "Lillymon, BelleStarmon, entertain me."

"Yes Mistress." The pair replied in unison as they stood before their Mistress and locked lips with each other in a deep and passion filled kiss, while their hands roamed around the other's body, which lead to the pair stripping each other.

"Mmmm, woman truly are the best. Males have only so much use before they become useless." Spoke Lotosmon as she scoffed that a male was in charge of the Bagra Army, while two out of three of Bagramon's Generals were males too.

"Ah, Lady Lilithmon. Truly the epitome of females. You are more deserving to lead this Army. And soon I shall find that human with the blue Xros Loader, obtain his Code Crowns and meet you." Smiled Lotosmon.

But she lost it when she recalled hearing about some reports about the Red General. The one who had fought against Lilithmon and her charms.

"After this Zone, I'll hunt that boy down and crush him. And once that's done, Lilithmon will be so grateful, she might even take me!" Lotosmon though aloud, letting out a giggle at the image of her and the naked form of Lilithmon in her bedroom making out.

But she was snapped out of her dream as she saw Ivymon drag a battered, bruised and unconscious Kiriha back through the gate, in which Lillymon, BelleStarmon and Greymon moved away, while Cyberdramon, who was standing on the right side of her throne, approached his former ruler and assisted Ivymon into bringing Kiriha before their Mistress, forcing him to his knees.

"So, not so high and mighty now, are you?" Mocked Lotosmon, before turning her attention to Ivymon, who had her head down in a show of loyalty. "Excellent work, my slave. You shall be greatly rewarded."

"Thank you, my Mistress." Ivymon replied in a tone mixed between love and obedience.

"Hmm, now what shall I do with you? Taking your Xros Loader will be easy, but I need to use your filthy male body for something." Mused Lotosmon.

That's when an idea came to her mind, making a sly smile appear on her face.

"Since you got him, I think it's fair you got your reward. Do with him as you wish." She said to Ivymon.

That made Ivymon blush at the other meaning behind those words and had a fair idea what Lotosmon was letting her do.

But she was interrupted when Lotosmon called out. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Uh, maybe I can do something else, Mistress. You seem like you deserve a massage. Perhaps I could be rewarded with that?" Ivymon offered in reply.

Lotosmon tapped her chin as she thought about it.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but you shall be rewarded by massaging me." Lotosmon then said, removing herself from her throne, relieving herself of her clothing before she then laid on her chest on a nearby slate table, awaiting for Ivymon's fingers to massage her back and body.

Ivymon climbed near Lotosmon's neck and started rubbing her bare shoulders, while Kiriha groaned, remaining on his knees as Cyberdramon had his Twin Lancer spear held close to the blonde's neck.

"Ah, someone's awake. Too bad you failed so quickly. I would have enjoyed watching you squirm." Grinned Lotosmon at the human.

However, Kiriha then smirked. "Who said I failed?"

"You're own troops listen to me now and you're in the heart of my base. Accept your defeat with what little pride you have left." Lotosmon said, annoyed at Kiriha's stubbornness.

"You wanna know the funny thing? Even if a body is bruised and battered, there's one area anyone can hit and that can make even the tallest and strongest predators fall." Grinned Kiriha.

Hearing that, Lotosmon asked, confused. "What are you babbling about?"

"It's the heart. Without it, you're nothing." Kiriha replied, before asking. "Isn't that right, Ivymon?"

"Poison Strike!" Ivymon suddenly yelled, her vine-like fingers piercing through Lotosmon's body, making her arch her back in agony to show the vines had gone all the way through her.

"Wh-What? I-Impossible! You obey me." She coughed out feeling her body slowly getting weaker by the second.

In reply, Ivymon stated. "I would never obey someone as heartless as you. My loyalty lies with Kiriha and Blue Flare, and nothing will ever change that."

Lotosmon let out a silent gasp before her whole body dispersed into Data that soon disappeared, leaving behind the Code Crown, which landed in Ivymon's hands.

And with Lotosmon gone, her power over the females and males slowly faded away, causing both Lillymon and BelleStarmon to gasp in shock and try to cover themselves.

"What's going on? Why are we naked?" BelleStarmon asked in a confused and shocked tone.

"And what's this weird taste in my mouth?" Greymon asked, running his hand over his tongue to remove it, while Cyberdramon shook his head, looked to see the position Kiriha was forced in and removed his weapon away from his General's neck.

"Beelzemon!" Lillymon suddenly called out, no longer caring she was naked, as she rushed over and embraced him, careful not to accidently hit any of his wounds. "Are you hurt!?"

"I'll be fine now that I have you back." The Beelzemon replied in a heartfelt tone, making the Lillymon's eyes water as she smiled at him, before she moved her head up and kissed him, showing she was his mate before Lotosmon had shown up and had manipulated them.

"Why are you on top of me?" Asked a Woodmon as several Floramon were standing on his back with confused expressions.

"And why am I tied up?" A male Strabimon asked a female Gabumon, who was holding the end of the rope, who was left just as confused as her apparent captor.

"Wait, Lotosmon is gone. We're free!" Cried a Vegiemon out in joy, which was lead by an outburst of cheering as the female Digimon began to assist each other in helping up their male friends and comrades.

Kiriha stood back up with a smirk, showing his messed up appearance was all a facade.

"Here, I think this belongs to you." Ivymon spoke up, offering him the Code Crown.

"Good work." Kiriha smiled, holding up his Xros Loader as it sucked the Code Crown in, adding to his ever growing collection.

"But we've still got much more to do." He stated as his Xros loader then sucked up Greymon and Cyberdramon, while creating a portal to the next Zone to open up before him.

"Well it seems I was wrong about you." Came the familiar voice as they turned to see Cherrymon standing there.

"Tell me something I don't already know." Kiriha replied arrogantly.

"I can see your girlfriend needs to work harder to get rid of that cocky streak of yours." Cherrymon told Kiriha, making him actually blush.

"I… Ivymon, we're leaving…" Kiriha stammered out.

Said Digimon nodded with a blush, but also with a smile at seeing the usually cool and calm Kiriha stutter, making her think there was a chance Kiriha would see her as more than an ally.

"Farwell lovebirds. And thank you for saving us." Thanked Cherrymon as the rest of the Digimon chimed in with their thanks as well, watching as the portal closed up and making Cherrymon think that even though he was just teasing the pair for how disrespectful Kiriha was towards him, there might actually be a chance love may bloom between the General and his Digimon.


	11. Chapter 11

The general's lust

chapter 11

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ivymon smiled at the situation she found herself in.

She was back in the Jungle Zone with Kiriha in a secluded area, just him and her.

But more importantly, she was lying on her back as he was on top of Ivymon, kissing her, which she gladly kissed back, before she was unable to control herself, moving her arms across his bare, and muscular, chest.

"Kiriha…" She got out after breaking from the embrace, only for Kiriha to reply. "Ivymon. Ivymon, wake up."

Her eyes shot open as Ivymon looked around to see that she wasn't back in the Jungle Zone, instead she was in one of the highest points amongst the Digital World, the Mountain Zone.

"What were you doing?" Asked Kiriha with a raised eyebrow.

"N… nothing…! I was just tired from the last few Zones you took over and I guess I passed out." Ivymon replied, blushing as her dream was still fresh in her mind.

"Just stay focused." Kiriha told Ivymon in a stern tone, making her nod in a loyal reply, before he turned to face the mountain and decided to take a quicker path.

"Reload, MailBirdramon!" He called out in command, holding out his Xros Loader and causing the Digimon to emerge from it. "We'll fly to the top."

With that said, Kiriha climbed aboard MailBirdramon's back, followed by Ivymon, who had to make a small jump due to her smaller height.

MailBirdramon slowly rose up into the air, but stopped when he saw an energy sphere come down from the highest point towards him, forcing him to quickly evade the shot so he, Kiriha or Ivymon wouldn't be hit by the attack.

The first sphere was then followed by several others, which MailBirdramon managed to dodge the first few, but several after the first wave struck him, damaging his chest and wings.

"I can't get us any higher." MailBirdramon groaned as he was forced to land, making Kiriha comment after returning MailBirdramon back to his Xros Loader to regain his energy. "Looks like we're hiking it."

Ivymon nodded before they started taking a rocky pathway up the mountain.

Occasionally, Ivymon would either knock some rock off or pieces would break, causing her to look down and let out a nervous gulp, not wanting to think how far it would be if they fell or how high it was from the ground.

But looking at Kiriha, who continued to show no fear, Ivymon remained close to him and did her best to stay strong for him.

All the while Kiriha idly noticed her attempts out of the corner of his eyes, making him smile a little as his respect for her had increased greatly in comparison to when they first met, thinking she was just a desperate and clingy pest.

Soon they reached a part where it looked like they would need to climb it, in which Ivymon, extended her vine-like fingers and began climbing, while using her vines and the root-like tips that were her feet to hold her in the mountain's side so she wouldn't fall.

"Kiriha, do you need a hand?" She called out, offering her services to assist helping the blond up.

"No, I'll manage."Kiriha replied, determined to achieve his objectives solo. He grabbed onto some of the holes in the side of the mountain and started climbing up.

'Not only is he brave and cool, but he's so independent and daring.' Ivymon thought dreamily as her crush was getting the better of her once more.

But she shook that off, before both kept climbing while trying to stay focused, and not to look down.

The pair continued making their way up the mountain, noticing several giant nests along their travel.

"Stay silent." whispered Kiriha.

Ivymon nodded in reply and understanding, before she continued to traverse up the mountainside, only slower.

As they passed one of the nests, several small Yokomon popped their head out and saw the two of them, before one suddenly called in panic. "Help us, mama! Intruders!"

In response to the cry of the tiny Digimon, an angered screech was heard from the skies, before an Aquilamon shot down, which Kiriha and Ivymon guessed was the Yokomon's mother.

"Great." Kiriha gritted his teeth before the bird Digimon flew near him and he tried leaning into the side of the mountain to evade it.

Narrowly avoiding Aquilamon, the mother Digimon slammed her body against the mountain, causing it to rumble as parts began to break off, causing a rockslide.

"Oh no!" Cried Ivymon, before stretching out her vine-like fingers and swinging around the mountainside, doing her best to avoid the falling mounds of rock.

Kiriha though wasn't so lucky.

As more of the mountain chipped off, it came tumbling down at him, forcing the Blue General to let go and then fall.

"Kiriha!" Ivymon yelled, before extending her vines further, ignoring her own safety from the continued rock slide and focusing only on Kiriha as she managed to wrap her right vines around his wrist, saving him from a treacherous fall.

She kept a hold on the mountain, plunging her vines deep within the cliff face, while groaning out due to Kiriha's weight.

But she wasn't going to let him fall no matter what.

The Aquilamon flew back around and towards Ivymon.

"Blast Rings!" She screeched, firing several green energy rings from her beak that missed hitting the plant Digimon, but made it harder to keep her hold over both herself and Kiriha.

"I can't hold on." Ivymon groaned.

Panic began to fill Ivymon's mind and body as she could feel both her grip on the mountainside and Kiriha's wrist slowly start to give out.

Kiriha noticed and knew he needed to think of something, and fast.

And seeing Aquilamon coming back at them gave him an idea of how to save himself and Ivymon.

Placing his feet firmly against the side of the mountain, Kiriha shocked Ivymon as he kicked forwards, causing her grip to loosen completely as the blond fell forwards.

However, Ivymon's shock faded when she saw Kiriha had landed on Aquilamon's back.

'Amazing!' She thought, impressed by Kiriha's quick thinking to turn their enemy's advantage to his own.

The mother let out an angry cry as she tried shaking the Blue General off of her back, however, Kiriha had a firm grasp on her feathers, so it was making it difficult for Aquilamon to remove him.

From Aquilamon's back, Kiriha then called out. "Ivymon! Jump on!"

And doing as she had been told, Ivymon retracted her vines from the cliff face and leapt forward, landing in Kiriha's arms as he caught her, momentarily releasing his hold over Aquilamon's feathers, before grabbing back on once Ivymon had settled behind Kiriha, wrapping her arms around his waist to keep from falling off.

But upon doing this, Ivymon blushed from being so close to Kiriha and feeling his chest through the fabric of his shirt, which was unnoticed by Kiriha as he was focused on trying to stop Aquilamon's rampage.

"Get off!" She roared flailing around more frantically. "I won't let you harm my babies!"

"We're not gonna!" Called Ivymon.

"We're only interested in the Code Crown of this Zone." Kiriha added, causing Aquilamon to stop her rapid movements and land in her nest, in which Kiriha and Ivymon then got off her back, walking in front to meet her head on.

"I can see it in your eyes that you aren't lying to me. I apologize for how I acted, but when I thought my babies were in trouble, I had to protect them." Aquilamon said.

"That's ok." Ivymon smiled. "My big sis used to be the same when I was a kid."

"While I am glad we got this mistake all cleared up, do you know where the Code Crown is or is this a waste of time?" Kiriha asked, making Aquilamon nod her head in reply.

"It lies at the very top of the mountain, guarded by Ornismon. She has been guarding the Code Crown and this Zone even before I hatched, which is why I fear the Bagra Army is now making their move, as Ornismon is not as strong as she was in her youth." Aquilamon explained.

"Then we go up and beat those Bagra losers to it." Kiriha replied, before he got out his Xros Loader and called out for MailBirdramon a second time.

"Think you can make it to the top now?" Kiriha asked.

"I don't think so." MailBirdramon confessed, as the damage he had sustained beforehand was still taking its time to recover.

"Allow me to help you." Aquilamon then offered, lowering her body to allow Kiriha and Ivymon on her back again. "I'm sure if you fend of the oncoming forces, Ornismon will gladly part with her Code Crown."

After recalling MailBirdramon, both of them climbed onto her back as she stood up and took flight and headed to the peak of the mountain, where a giant nest lay.

And in the nest was the Digimon, Ornismon, who was curled up while guarding the Zone's Code Crown.

But before she could speak, multiple blasts struck around her, making Kiriha, Ivymon and Aquilamon turn to see a squad of flying Digimon, that consisted of Pteramon, Saberdramon and were being lead by a Megadramon.

"Continue your attack. I don't care if this whole mountain is reduced to rubble, bring me the Code Crown!" Megadramon commanded.

"Missile Storm!" The Pteramon called, firing a barrage of missiles

"Night Roar!" Megadramon's Saberdramon troops exclaimed as they fired razor sharp feathers that were consumed in dark flames.

The combination of attacks devastated the mountain, causing more landslides as chunks of it broke off.

Concerned for her chicks, Ivymon said to Aquilamon. "We've got it from here. You head on back and make sure your kids are ok."

"Very well." Aquilamon replied as she began to fly back down, leaving Blue Flare to face against Megadramon and his flying force.

"Give us the Code Crown!" Demanded Megadramon, which made Kiriha smirk.

"The only one getting a Code Crown today is Blue Flare. Allow me to show you why." Kiriha said, pulling out his Xros Loader.

"Digifuse."

"Greymon!"

"MailBirdramon!"

"Digifuse!" The duo called out as they combined their strength to form the familiar form that was MetalGreymon, who roared out his name upon being called forth.

"Giga Destroyer!" MetalGreymon then yelled, firing dozens of energy blasts from the ports on his wings, his left arm and tail, blasting Digimon after Digimon and slowly clearing the sky of any Digimon associated with the Bagra Army.

"What? My army!" Megadramon got out, shocked his fleet had been wiped out in one spectacular blast of sheer power.

"Care to surrender?" Kiriha asked, only for Megadramon to roar out. "Dark Side Attack!"

With his outburst, Megadramon's claws opened up, before missile after missile was fired at MetalGreymon, causing him to roar out as he was consumed by the blasts.

"MetalGreymon!" Kiriha called out, before looking to see MetalGreymon was gone, and in his place were the injured forms of Greymon and MailBirdramon.

"Forgive us." Greymon groaned out, ashamed at his weakness, while Megadramon laughed.

"Now who's in the position to surrender?" He mocked, opening his claws for a second wave.

Kiriha gritted his teeth before calling out. "Reload!"

This time Deckerdramon came out, ready to finish off what MetalGreymon had started.

"Crocodile Cannons!" Deckerdramon announced, firing a large collection of missiles at Megadramon.

Said ultimate flew away from the barrage, while firing his own missiles at them, further destroying the Mountain Zone and damaging Deckerdramon.

Seeing her ally was damaged, Ivymon stepped forward and said. "Kiriha, Digifuse me with Deckerdramon. I have a little surprise for that metal faced lizard."

"Alright." Kiriha replied, before calling out. "Digifuse!"

"Ivymon!"

"Deckerdramon!"

"Digifuse!" The duo called out as Deckerdramon strength was given to Ivymon in the form of his cannons now maintained as one, while Ivymon stood atop, operating them from a control booth shaped like Deckerdramon's head.

"Decker Cannons!" Ivymon announced as the Digifusion was a success.

But Megadramon wasn't impressed and asked. "You expect to beat me with a weed stuck to a hunk of metal?"

"I don't expect it. I know it!" Ivymon replied in a determined tone, before she exclaimed. "Spore Missiles!"

"Dark Side Attack!" Megadramon roared in response at seeing Ivymon launching missiles at him and countered with his own.

But as the missiles collided, explosions of pollen began to rain down upon Megadramon, making him roar out as he could feel something was wrong with his body. "What's going on!?"

"It's simple, when combined Deckerdramon, his missiles are filled with my toxic pollen, which is infecting you as we speak." Ivymon explained in reply.

Though he could feel himself getting weaker, his rage got the better of him as Megadramon roared once more, firing another missile wave.

Only it was countered with Ivymon's, which not only destroyed his missiles, but also broke through them before bombarding Megadramon, making him cry out as he was defeated and his Data atomised.

Kiriha grinned, seeing Megadramon defeated, while Ivymon and Deckerdramon broke from their fusion.

"So, how did I do?" Ivymon managed to get out.

"Not bad." Kiriha commented in reply, making Ivymon smile before she closed her eyes and fell asleep after using so much energy, failing to notice the small smile appear on the blond's face.

"You have done well, human." Ornismon commented, getting Kiriha's attention.

"I thank you for all you have done for me and this Zone. I have heard of your fight against Bagra and would be honored to help you." Ornismon then said, standing up to reveal several hatched Digi-Eggs, one of which had the Code Crown inside.

With her approval, the Code Crown floated over to Kiriha, who grabbed it and stored it in his Xros Loader, before a new portal to the next Zone opened up.

After recalling Ivymon to his Xros Loader, Kiriha approached the portal and then continued his mission.

'Take care, brave hero.' Ornismon thought in a proud tone, knowing he was one of the chances that the Digital World had in order to stop Lord Bagra and his evil.


	12. Chapter 12

The general's lust

chapter 12

Now we resume with Taiki and the others

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiriha and Ivymon, who after recovering from their previous battle, landed on the ground and took a look around the zone, leaving the plant Digimon in awe as it looked like they had stepped into the future.

Everywhere they looked, were structures made of the finest metal that towered high into the skies and were spread equally throughout the Zone.

But the streets were deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Ivymon asked, somewhat worried.

"No idea. But you can bet Bagra is behind this." Kiriha replied.

That's when they heard something.

"Unidentified lifeforms in sector Delta-six-seven, all units proceed and neutralize this new threat." A voice called as sirens went off.

They turned and saw several Tankmon, Guardromon and a lone Boltmon coming towards them from the north, east and south of the pathways, cornering the duo.

"Enemy units located. Subjects are one Kiriha Aonuma, leader of Blue Flare and a Digital lifeform of plant based design, most likely Palmon." One of the Guardromon spoke.

"Fire on sight." Boltmon commanded his troops.

Following the command, the Tankmon and Guardromon rose their arms, ready to fire, only for an unknown voice to both sides to call out. "Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

"Here I brought a gift. Spinning Mine!"

Landing in between Kiriha, Ivymon and the machine Digimon was a hand grenade that then erupted in a large blast, consuming the area in smoke and dust.

"Optical sense down. Unable to locate targets." Guardromon then said as the damage from the blast began to fade, showing that the pair were gone, making Boltmon call out. "Find and terminate the intruders."

Obeying once more, all the units turned and started to patrol for Kiriha and Ivymon, unaware that as they were leaving, a mechanical hand slowly slid back the cover of a sewer grate.

And while the forces were leaving, Boltmon stayed behind as he held his left arm up and a hologram appeared within it.

"Lord Andromon, the intruders have escaped. Requesting update on your next move." Boltmon spoke.

"All units are to patrol the Zone. Call back any in sectors Alpha-One-A and Omega-Two-G." The hologram, displaying Andromon, replied.

Confused by the command, Boltmon said. "But sir, with those sectors unguarded, it will leave you wide open."

"I am well aware of such a situation and have calculated everything. Blue Flare shall perish and their Code Crowns will be obtained." Andromon replied logically, making Boltmon nod in reply, as he knew his concern would be seen as weakness and refusing to follow protocol and would lead to his termination.

"Understood sir. All troops shall leave sectors Alpha-One-A and Omega-Two-G."

-Meanwhile-

Under the road is where we see Ivymon and Kiriha fine as a Giromon, who was missing his left horn and looked like he needed some serious repairs, finished closing the grate.

"Come on. The others are waiting." The Giromon said, waving his left arm around, telling the pair to follow him.

They reluctantly did as the Giromon went down the sewer, leading them deeper through the pipelines until they had come to a stop.

"Mind explaining what's going on?" Kiriha asked, not wanting to be kept in the dark.

"Sorry about that, guess I shoulda started with that." Giromon explained. "I am Giromon and this is our secret base against the Bagra Army."

Kiriha and Ivymon then looked over to see several more machine Digimon, in the same state as Giromon, which included a Datamon, whose glass head was severely damaged.

A Mekanorimon that had seen better days.

And a Hagurumon, with parts of its gear-like hands chipped away, while a few scratches covered its face.

"Welcome human. From observation, you must be the Blue General we have heard great things about." Datamon said in an impressed tone.

"What happened to you?" Asked Ivymon, concerned for the Digimon and why they were living underground.

"As you already know, the Bagra Army wishes to obtain all one hundred and eight Code Crowns so Lord Bagra may reshape the Digital World however he sees fit. And so he uses one of his Generals to lead a faction of machines to take over this Zone and find the Code Crown." Datamon explained.

"Bad… Very bad…" Mekanorimon added as sparks shot from his body, showing he was short circuiting.

Giromon nodded, before he added. "This Zone was great before they showed up, free repairs and upgrades. But now it's lead by a tyrant Digimon named Andromon, who forces Digimon like us to search for the Code Crown and to do whatever he says. And even if we're so much as a second off detail, he shuts you down and discontinues our product line."

"We tried fighting. But leader too strong… too strong..." Mekanorimon said as a sad look filled his single eye, while the other machine Digimon felt the same way at what they had lost.

"If this Digimon is as smart as you say he is, I take it he has found the Code Crown by now?" Kiriha asked, which made Giromon smirk.

"Actually, we are one step ahead in that department." He stated, before calling out. "Show 'em Mekanorimon."

Mekanorimon nodded as the dome on his head opened up, before he reached inside and pulled out a bright golden light that Kiriha immediately recognized.

"You have the Code Crown?" Kiriha questioned, which made Datamon nod and reply. "We do. While Andromon focused his search above ground, he failed to look right beneath his feet."

"And to keep it extra safe, we keep it stored inside Mekanorimon." Hagurumon added, making Mekanorimon reply proudly, continuing to short circuit. "We have shiny… Shiny safe inside me…"

"Indeed." Datamon said, who knew Mekanorimon's intellect was far inferior to his, but that didn't make his words any less meaningful.

"This went faster than I thought." Remarked Kiriha.

"Hold up for a sec. You want our Code Crown, it's gonna cost ya." Giromon stated.

"Oh really?" Kiriha replied in confident tone as pulled his Xros Loader out, just in case he needed to use it.

"No fight us… Fight Andromon… Make Tech Zone all better..." Mekanorimon said.

"Then you can have the Code Crown." Hagurumon told Kiriha, adding to Mekanorimon statement.

"What's stopping me from taking it now?" Kiriha asked, holding out his Xros Loader and was about to call upon his Digimon, only for the screen to light up and then fade black.

"My Xros Loader?" Kiriha questioned. "What did you junk heaps do to it?"

"Don't accuse us of such actions. We are not the ones responsible for the malfunction of your device, Andromon is." Datamon said in defence, as he then explained. "Though he is cold and uncaring, Andromon's genius is unquestionable. He had analyzed data of previous battles involving you and the other human against Lord Bagra's forces and used that knowledge to set up an electromagnetic barrier around the Zone, to prevent the function of Digital Fusion or even releasing your Digimon to assist you in your predicament."

"Great." Sighed Kiriha, seeing how he was now stuck in the Tech Zone.

"But if you can defeat Andromon, his barrier should wear off, allowing you to leave this Zone." Giromon said. "And if you do, the Code Crown's all yours'."

Reluctant, but knowing he had no choice, Kriha replied, sighing as he did so. "Fine."

"Excellent decision. You shall not regret your actions." Datamon stated in reply.

Curious, Ivymon spoke up and asked. "Where is he anyway?"

"He has set up his base of operations in the exact centre of town. And while going there alone would be a fool's errand, if we traverse through the pipelines, we should reach him without being detected." Datamon replied.

"Then let's go already." Kiriha replied, wanting to get his new objective over with as soon as possible.

Kiriha and Ivymon followed Datamon as he lead the way with the others following behind.1

"This is great. Now we can take back the Tech Zone!" Hagurumon cheered, making Mekanorimon add in reply. "Make Zone better… Make us better..."

"You're right there, pal. Once our new buddy kicks Andromon's butt, we'll all get fixed up and the Tech Zone won't be Bagra territory anymore." Giromon reassured his malfunctioning friend, only for Kiriha to say. "We're not friends. I came here for my own reasons and plan to get out of here when it's mine."

"Either way, so long as you can assure the defeat of Andromon, the Code Crown shall be yours'." Datamon replied.

"Don't listen to Kiriha. He's actually much nicer than he lets on." Grinned Ivymon, while Kiriha just ignored Ivymon's statement and continued to pursue Datamon.

Eventually they stopped at a ladder where Datamon started climbing up.

"Just beyond this grate is where Andromon dwells, but be careful. Knowing him, he has Boltmon and many of his guards patrolling his domain." Datamon warned.

And with that, he carefully pushed up the grate, expecting to see a fleet of Andromon's most upgraded Digimon, however, there was no sight of any Digimon whatsoever.

"All clear." He whispered, which worried the machine Digimon.

"Something's wrong here. Why would Andromon leave his sector deserted?" Hagurumon asked.

"Must be looking for you guys." Spoke Giromon, pointing to Kiriha.

But still confused, Datamon questioned. "But why would he leave himself vulnerable to any surprise attacks?"

"Whatever the reason, he's all alone, so let's go already." Kiriha called out in an impatient tone.

"Be patient. Run right in and you might get caught." Spoke Hagurumon.

"If we do, we'll just have to fight our way out." Kiriha replied, showing his usual cool and collected self.

The machine Digimon shook their heads before climbing upward, while Ivymon sat atop Mekanorimon's dome, as he had offered to carry her up, before all were on high ground once more.

"There it is, Andromon's tower." Hagurumon said, looking at the structure that contained the master behind the Tech Zone.

"Andromon tough… But us friends tougher…" Mekanorimon stated as Ivymon hopped off of his head.

"And by the time we're done, he'll be a scrap pile." Kiriha said as he approached Andromon's tower, ready to take down his obstacle that was preventing him from getting the Zone's Code Crown.

However, he stopped as the door opened up and out stepped a humanoid Digimon that was covered in metal, which Kiriha guessed was Andromon.

"Greetings human, I am pleased to see you made it." Andromon spoke.

"So you're Andromon?" Kiriha asked, before smirking. "You don't look so tough."

"Do not underestimate me, human. My knowledge far succeeds yours' and allows me to be in a constant stage of superiority." Andromon replied arrogantly.

"Try saying that when you're deleted." Grinned Kiriha running at the machine Digimon, only for the cyborg Digimon to copy Kiriha's movements and knock him down.

Kiriha groaned and glared at Andromon. "Your attempts to slide past me were already predicted, as are all your other moves. You will not be able to leave this fight in tact."

"And now to claim what is mine. Lightning Blade!" Andromon suddenly called out, launching a blade made of energy from his right arm directly at Giromon and the others, knocking them all down and damaging them greatly.

And while Ivymon too was in the path of Andromon's attack, Mekanorimon had pushed her out of the way, taking the hit for her.

Seeing the machine Digimon down, Ivymon rushed over as she called out in concern. "Mekanorimon!"

"Ivymon safe…"He groaned out as sparks emitted all over his body.

"Just hang on." She whispered, watching as Mekanorimon shut his eye and went offline, before her face became serious and she turned towards Andromon.

"Why? What did they ever do to you!?" Ivymon demanded.

"They had what I desire. I knew those four had the Code Crown, I just didn't know where." Andromon replied, before holding out his right arm once more, causing Mekanorimon's dome to open and the Code Crown to float over into his hand.

"I must admit hiding it within Mekanorimon was an ingenious decision. But now I have its power and your chances of victory are less than ten percent." Andromon said.

"Poison Strike!" Ivymon cried out as her fingers stretched out towards him.

However, he simply grabbed her vines, shook her around and threw the plant Digimon away.

"Illogical. Such a Digimon cannot defeat me." Andromon stated, before he turned and walked over to Kiriha and set his foot on the human's chest.

"Your defeat was inevitable, human. No matter what you try, you cannot defy my logic." He told Kiriha in a cold tone, ready to finish the Blue General off with another Lightning Blade.

"Pollen blaster!"

Feeling the blasts hit his back, Andromon turned to see Ivymon was back up. "Fighting me is illogical. Staying down is your best choice in such a situation." He told Ivymon.

"Gatling Attack!" He then called out as his chest opened up and he fired two missiles at her, causing the plant Digimon to cry out as the missiles struck the ground beside her and she was consumed by the blasts.

Ivymon bounced and fell on the ground while groaning in pain.

Only to once again rise to her feet.

"Illogical." Andromon said, blasting her with another attack and knocking her down.

Kiriha watched as Ivymon kept standing up, each time with more and more scratches on her body.

"Illogical." Andromon repeated, before asking. "Why do you keep choosing the wrong method?"

"Because… I won't… lose to… you..." She panted out. "Poison...Strike…!"

The attack struck Andromon, but didn't leave so much as a scratch on him, making him counter.

"Your argument is both illogical and irrelevant. Lightning Blade!" He called, firing another blade made of energy that hit Ivymon and made her scream out in pain.

Kiriha's eyes widened as he watched Ivymon fall on her back once more. "Ivymon!" He yelled in concern.

"She is far too damaged to resume fighting. Now I shall dispose of you." Andromon said as he turned back to Kiriha and raised one of his fists, ready to finish what he had started.

"Not so… fast…"

Andromon turned to see Ivymon, whose body was slowly deconstructing, get back up.

"You continue to get up? It is illogical." He told her.

"I…. said….. I…. won't…...lose…" She got out through labored breathing.

"I still don't understand why you keep fighting. Continuing will only result in a faster termination." Andromon stated.

"I fight… be… because I… I… have something... you don't…" Ivymon panted.

Curious, Andromon asked. "I have all I desire. What could you have that I do not?"

"Love!" Ivymon managed to say in all her might. "So long as I… have someone to love… I will...continue… and never give up…"

"Even with that emotion, you lack the strength to stop me." Andromon replied.

But while Andromon remained unimpressed, Kiriha was stunned.

He knew Ivymon liked him, but hearing her actually say she loved him made the Blue General feel something inside of him, which then seemed to react with his Xros Loader, as it lit up.

Confused, Andromon questioned. "What is happening? I disabled your technology, but readings say it is functioning. How?"

"Because… it shows… you lose..." Grinned Ivymon, before the light from Kiriha's Xros Loader shot out and consumed her form, astounding Andromon and Kiriha.

"Unknown energy readings." Andromon remarked as his sensors saw Ivymon's form changing as she grew taller and gained a more curvaceous figure, which was then revealed as a multitude of blue rose petals circled around her and quickly dispersed, showing her new form.

No longer stood the short plant with the flower-like head, but now stood a powerful and feminine looking Digimon.

She was now wearing an outfit that consisted of a tight fitting blue colour, which showed off her new breasts and her toned stomach. Blue gloves adorned her arms that almost reached her shoulders and were covered in thorned vines. On her legs were long black stiletto boots that left no patch of skin uncovered. And to complete her transformation, over her head was a helmet in the shape of a blue rose that covered her face, but left her mouth visible, which now showed off a smile.

"Impossible! My data showed you were incapable of Digivolving!" Andromon stated upon seeing Ivymon's new form.

"When you have love in your heart, nothing is impossible." She replied.

"Lightning Blade!" Andromon called, firing another of his energy blades.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Ivymon's new form called, summoning forth a stream of blue rose petals that shot through and destroyed Andromon's attack, before striking him.

The stream pierced through his chest and kept flying before tearing a hole through the tower's legs, making Andromon then collapse to his knees.

"I was defeated… Humiliation, one hundred percent…" He got out before collapsing and fading into Data, leaving behind the Code Crown.

Kiriha stared as Ivymon's form picked up the Code Crown and walked over to him.

"I believe this is what you came for." She smiled, kneeling beside the Blue General as he arose.

Kiriha reached out and grabbed the Code Crown. "Thank you Ivymon…" He got out, still amazed she had Digivolved, making her smile.

"You're welcome." She replied, before saying. "But from now on call me Rosemon."

"And before we go off to the next Zone, may I ask a favor?" Rosemon then asked. "Use the Code Crown to restore Mekanorimon and the others."

Kiriha nodded in reply, holding up his Xros Loader that dispelled Andromon's barrier and replaced it with light that rained down upon all the Digimon, including those who had served Andromon.

"I'm not too sure why, but I feel renewed." Boltmon said, looking at his hands as sparks of light fell into them, while the Guardromon and Tankmon felt the evil being deleted in their systems.

And while Rosemon watched Kiriha use the Tech Zone's power, she turned when she heard a familiar voice call to her.

"Mekanorimon!" She said happily, overjoyed to see him, Giromon, Datamon and Hagurumon back up and their damages all repaired.

"You did it! You saved the Tech Zone!" Mekanorimon said, no longer malfunctioning or short circuiting, before he added. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome." Rosemon replied as she hugged Mekanorimon, who hugged back.

Breaking from the hug, Rosemon then said. "As much as I'd love to stay, Blue Flare still has a job to do, right Kiriha?"

"Right." He replied, before holding out his Xros Loader and calling out. "Zone Transfer!"

With another Zone now under the control of Blue Flare, Kiriha and Rosemon left the tech Zone through the portal and ventured to the next Zone, while Kiriha's eyes remained on Rosemon, partially because he was still amazed she had Digivolved, but even more so that she had Digivolved into a creature as strong as she was beautiful.


	13. Chapter 13

The general's lust

chapter 13

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the hut where Nene was resting, said girl started to groan and stir as her eyes slowly opened. She looked to her side and saw Taiki and everyone else watch as she woke up with smiles on their faces.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." Taiki greeted with a big grin on his face.

"Taiki? Where am I? What happened?" Nene asked, in which her Monitamon stepped forward and explained in reply. "After using so much energy to AxeKnightmon, not to mention all the energy he most likely stole from you to power up his Darkness Loader, you collapsed."

"But now you're safe with us in the Warrior Zone." Sparrowmon added, glad to see her friend awake and looking much better then before.

Though Nene was grateful, she was still determined to save her brother from the clutches from AxeKnightmon, causing her to rise from the bed, only to stumble forward as Akari caught her.

"Just take it easy since you just woke up." Urged Taiki.

"I… I'm sorry." Nene apologized, hating that she felt so weak and powerless at the moment.

'She's so worried about her brother.' Akari thought, feeling empathy towards the girl who she once saw as an enemy.

"It's alright. And I promise we'll help get him back." Taiki replied, making Nene smile as she knew she could rely on Taiki and his team.

She just hoped she would fit in.

"Excuse me, elder, but might I ask a favour?" Nene then asked, making the elder Monitamon ask curiously. "What is it, my dear?"

"Can you please take us to the Code Crown?" The brunette replied.

"Of course. After all, we don't want it to land in the hands of the Bagra Army." Elder Monitamon said in reply.

"You can count on us. We'll keep the Code Crown safe from the Bagra Army and make sure that they won't ever bother you." Shoutmon replied in a confident and determined tone.

"I'm coming too." Nene then spoke up, removing herself from Akari's side as she tried to stand upright.

"But you just woke up." Sparrowmon spoke, trying to get Nene to stay in bed, making Zenjirou add. "She is right. You must stay here and rest."

"No I need to stop the Bagra Army." Nene replied.

"But Nene…" Taiki began to say, just as concerned for her, before Akari interrupted.

"Taiki, how about this, what if I stay close and keep her safe?" She offered, surprising Nene that Akari was being so helpful and trustworthy after everything she had them all through.

"Well, I'd say good idea. Let's get going." Taiki replied, making Akari call out in a cheerful tone. "Sweet!"

With everyone in agreement, Xros Heart and Nene's team, which was no longer associated with AxeKnightmon or Team Midnight, as Nene's Xros Loader had been purged of its darkness and reformatted into a lavender Xros Loader, followed the elder Monitamon up the mountains and to where the Code Crown was safely stored.

After a fair distance, the elder Monitamon turned to face Xros Heart as he had something he had to clear up.

"The Digimon guarding the Code Crown is called Karatenmon, so if you can beat him then the Code Crown is all yours'." He said.

"Right, we'll smash him and get it!" Shoutmon replied, eager to fight.

"Uh… I'm afraid the task you're up against if far more difficult than that." Elder Monitamon confessed, making Taiki ask in a curious, and slightly worried tone. 'Then what is it?"

"I'll tell you more as soon as we reach Karatenmon." The elder Monitamon said, before turning and continuing his walk.

"How much longer?" Groaned Shoutmon, considering they had been traversing the mountain path for a long time.

"As long as it takes." The elder Monitamon replied.

"That's too long." Shoutmon whined.

And while everyone continued, Nene felt her legs and energy give out again, causing her to collapse a second time, and for Akari to catch her.

"I've got you. You ok?" Akari asked, making Nene smile at her and reply in a kind tone. "I'm fine, thank you."

But still concerned, Akari asked once more. "Are you?"

This time it was Nene's turn, as she questioned Akari. "Why are you so concerned about me? I'm fine."

"It's just, you know, you don't have to do this all by yourself. Look, I get why you want the Code Crown. So you can move one step closer into finding your brother." Akari replied, which only caused Nene to turn away from Akari, telling her as she walked away. "That's not why."

"I'm sorry and I know it's none of my business, but I'm serious if there's anything I can do to help just let me know, ok?" Akari told Nene, trying to remain on her good side.

"We've reached Karatenmon's home!" The Elder Monitamon called as they reached a tall cliff, before the elder Monitamon called out his name, summoning the guardian of the Warrior Zone's Code Crown as he leapt down from the skies and landed before Xros Heart.

"I've been expecting you. Now then, ask me what you want to ask me." Karatenmon told Taiki and the others in a serious tone.

"Karatenmon, we need the Code Crown to stop the Bagra Army and to help my friend become the next Digimon King." Taiki replied, only for Karatenmon to say, creating a powerful surge of wind as he pushed his wings back. "To get what you want, you must pass my challenge first!"

"What's this challenge?" Shoutmon asked, readying his mic for anything, only for the elder Monitamon to say. "The challenge is to make Karatenmon laugh."

Hearing that left all of Xros Heart speechless and confused.

"Wait, that's it?" Zenjirou then asked.

"Don't be fooled, it's harder than it sounds." The elder monitamon stated in a serious reply. "Not even the worst of the worst of our training videos worked."

With that said, elder Monitamon's face changed and showed clips of the Monitamon students getting into various amusing situations, including trying to walk on a tightrope, only to fall and knock his comrades in, as well as falling down a wooden ladder and hitting their heads on each bar.

This made Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou and Shoutmon laugh, while Nene, Karatenmon and the other members of Xros Heart to remain quiet.

"Funny right?" The elder Monitamon asked, before he stated. "But Karatenmon didn't even crack a smile."

Hearing that, Taiki asked. "If that didn't work, what can we do?"

"Leave this to the master." Zenjirou said, approaching Karatenmon, who sat down and awaited to see if the human had what it took to make him laugh.

"What do you put on your late bread? Ketchup!"

Karatenmon just gave him a blank stare as Zenjirou just laughed at his own joke, before wiping the amused tears from his eyes and saying. "Don't worry I've got a million of them!"

"That's a million one too many." Replied Akari, tugging him aside by his ear.

"We've got this one." One of Nene's Monitamon then said, standing beside his two comrades as they prepared to make Karatenmon laugh.

"Fire Shot!" Monitamon number one called, unleashing small balls of flames.

"Water Dragon!" Monitamon number two called, spitting water, rather than launching it.

"Wind Wheel!" Monitamon number three called, blowing as hard as he could onto Karatenmon, which made him comment in an unimpressed tone. "Pathetic."

"Not to mention embarrassing." The elder Monitamon added, scratching his head, thinking the three need to re enroll in their ninja training.

With two acts failed, Taiki smiled as he said in a determined tone. "My turn now!"

Taiki then withdrew his Xros Loader and prepared to Digifuse, only these were some new ones none of Xros heart had seen before.

"Shoutmon and Jijimon, let's go Digifuse!" Taiki called out, causing Shoutmon to gain grey hair, a beard and slouch, giving him the appearance of an old man.

However, this only left Karatenmon confused instead of amused.

Trying again, Taiki performed another Digifuse.

"Shoutmon and Cutemon, let's go Digifuse!"

The combination of the two Digimon created CuteShoutmon, who had Cutemon's body and clothing, but had Shoutmon's face and a pair of pointed ears, embarrassing him.

And while Akari and Zenjirou chuckled, Karatenmon found the new Digifusion form to be annoying.

"That's it. Digifuse!" Taiki called, trying combination after combination, including Digifusing Shoutmon with one of Nene's Monitamon, Dondokomon, one of the PawnChessmon, but all that did was hurt Shoutmon's pride, and his horn when he became PawnShoutmon and the helmet shut down on his face and right on his horn.

Seeing all the Digifusion forms, Akari began to laugh out, only to stop and smile as Nene began to laugh and smile.

"So you actually can laugh." Akari said, stopping Nene's laughter as she looked at the other girl. "You're just so serious, but it's nice to know you have a secret inner goofball."

Back with Taiki and Shoutmon, the pair were panting as they had both used up a lot of their energy to perform so many Digifuses, with the same failed result.

"Boy this guy's a dud." Taiki commented, thinking nothing would ever make Karatenmon laugh.

"This guy wouldn't know a good joke if it hit him in the funnybone." Shoutmon added after catching his breath and regaining some energy.

And while Taiki had to agree with Shoutmon, he knew there had to be one way or another to make Karatenmon laugh, in which the General of Xros Heart then asked hi friends. "Well, who's next?"

Everyone then turned to Dorulumon, who quickly reacted, as he didn't want to be put on the spot or Digifused to wind up with red fur and a drill shaped like Shoutmon's tail, or for Shoutmon to turn orange, gain a mane and grow a drill tail.

"No way, I'm out!" The wolf Digimon said, before drilling a hole in the ground and hiding away.

"So Akari, wanna give it a shot?" Taiki asked, making Akari worry.

But before she could reply, Nene said. "I'll do it."

"What?" Akari asked in a confused tone.

"You will?" Taiki questioned, just as confused as Akari was.

Nene nodded before she admitted with a smile. "But I can't do this alone. I need your help Akari."

"You told to know if there's anything you could do for me, didn't you?" Nene then asked, making Akari nod in reply as she was willing to assist the brunette in making Karatenmon laugh.

The pair stood before the Code Crown's guard, while Shoutmon's mic had been placed before them for better sound quality, in which Akari then announced. "Presenting a skit of comedy!"

"I hope." Akari muttered as she and Nene turned back from each other and prepared their act.

Starting off, Akari began to pretend to chop up vegetables, saying 'chop chop' with each of her movements, before Nene walked up to her and asked. "Vegetables for dinner?"

"Yep, and you have to eat them all." Akari replied, making Nene ask back. "What's the big deal if I don't?"

"If you don't eat them, they're gonna eat you!" Akari turned and snapped.

"Aye aye." Nene replied as she saluted, which left Taiki, Shoutmon and the others confused by their skit so far.

And continuing, Nene asked Akari. "Here's a joke for you. Why did the cow dress up as a moose?"

"I don't know." Akari admitted, before she asked. "I don't know, why?"

"So he could say Moo-se." Nene replied.

While the boys were left embarrassed, Karatenmon tried to stifled his sniggers as they kept going on with their performance.

Finishing with their best material, Akari asked. "What do you call a pig that knows Karate?"

"That's easy, he's a pork chop!" Nene said, mock hitting the side of Akari's head.

And after two more chops to the head, Karatenmon couldn't take anymore and suddenly burst into laughter.

"I haven't laughed that hard in a long time." He smiled, telling the pair as he took off. "The Code Crown is yours'."

"Nene, you rocked it!" Akari stated as she hugged the brunette proudly, before the pair broke from the hug as the Code Crown of the Warrior Zone slowly descended between the pair and landed in Nene's hand.

And with another Code Crown now the property of Xros Heart, the elder Monitamon said. "I am so proud of you all. You actually got Karatenmon to laugh."

"It was all thanks to Nene." Taiki stated.

"You're wrong. All of it was thanks to Akari. It was her reaching out to me that pushed me to help." Nene corrected in reply, which made Akari face Nene, smile and reply happily. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Nene smiled back, making Akari reply and Nene to smile further. "Yeah, I am pretty great."

"You know I'd like to know how Karatenmon got the previous owner of the Code Crown to laugh." Remarked Shoutmon.

"I can show you." replied the Elder Monitamon before his screen lit up and showed Karatenmon in a dress doing some weird dance.

"I can never unsee this." remarked Shoutmon. Zenjirou though burst out laughing at the display.

"Well even with all the stuff we went through, at least we don't look as silly as that guy." commented Taiki before laughing.

Too engrossed in the clip, Taiki and the others failed to notice one of their teammates had left until Taiki pointed it out.

"Hey, you didn't record my performance, did you?" Nene asked the Monitamon.

"What! Of course not."

While the group was talking, Shoutmon heard a familiar voice in his head.

"Shoutmon come to me. Come to your Mistress." It told him, in which Shoutmon's body slumped, his eyes glazed over and Lilithmon's curse she had to keep him in check appeared, before he walked off.

"Hey, has anyone seen Shoutmon?" Taiki then asked, before looking around and saying. "He was here a second ago."

"I'm not sure. But he couldn't have gone too far." Nene replied as she and the others split up to look for him.

-Meanwhile, with Lilithmon-

The female General held her orb of darkness as Shoutmon's blank face appeared, making her ask. "Tell me my little puppet, what new news do you have regarding Taik and the others?"

"We have acquired the Code Crown of the Warrior Zone..." Shoutmon replied in an entranced tone, making Lilithmon smirk to see Shoutmon was still under her command.

However, she began to see the mark was starting to fade, causing Shoutmon to groan in discomfort.

'I'm losing my control over him. I have to act fast.' Lilithmon thought, before she ordered. "Shoutmon, when Taiki is asleep, I want you to be a good boy and bring me his Code Crowns."

"I… I won't… do it..." Shoutmon groaned.

Hearing Shoutmon was resisting her mind control made Lilithmon bite her lower lip in frustration and think. 'Great. Now the brat's friends are resisting me.'

"No good, no good, very no good!" Damemon then spoke up, making Lilithmon agree as she dispelled the image of Shoutmon.

-Back in the Warrior Zone-

"Shoutmon!" Taiki called out after finally finding his friend.

"Taiki? What's going on?" Shoutmon asked as he looked around, confused as to what had happened.

"You just walked away from us when we weren't looking." Taiki replied, before he asked. "Everything ok?"

"I feel fine." Shoutmon said.

"Maybe Wisemon should have a look at you." Taiki suggested, only for Shoutmon to reply, unaware the commands Lilithmon had put in him were taking over so he'd resist all attempts to get checked for her curse. "Nah, that won't be necessary. I'm sure whatever happened won't happen again."

"If you say so." Taiki replied, trusting Shoutmon, before the pair headed back to meet up and move onto the next Zone.

But while Xros Heart was advancing in their plans, so too was Lilithmon, as the dark sphere displayed a shadowed figure that wasn't Shoutmon, but another of Lilithmon's evil minions.

"You called me, Mistress?" A dark female voice asked.

"Indeed I did. Listen to me, my spy I placed in Xros Heart is beginning to think for himself, I need you to infiltrate their ranks and replace him." Lilithmon said, making the unknown villainess reply in a loyal and sinister tone. "Anything for you, my Mistress."


	14. Chapter 14

The general's lust

chapter 14

xxxxxxxxxxxx

While Xros Heart had left the Warrior Zone to advance to the next Zone, Blue Flare had beaten them to it.

"You're finished!" Kiriha called out. "Surrender Mercurymon!"

"I shall never surrender the Disc Zone to any invader!" The Disc Zone's guardian replied in a determined tone.

"Fine, have it your way!" Kiriha yelled, before an explosion erupted, knocking Mercurymon down.

"I guess you weren't bluffing…" Mercurymon managed to get out, before his mirror-like face cracked as he laid in defeat before Kiriha and MetalGreymon.

"I never bluff." Kiriha stated, before MetalGreymon threatened. "Yield Digimon or face me in battle."

"I yield… the Code Crown is yours'..." Mercurymon replied, holding up his right hand, before he despised, releasing his hold over the Disc Zone's Code Crown over to Blue Flare.

From the side of the battle, the various Digimon of the Disc Zone, including Panbachimon, Togemogumon, Searchmon, Seahomon and a Lunamon, who looked the most frightened, watched on as Mercurymon's Data faded, while Kiriha took a hold of the Code Crown.

"Now I've twelve Code Crowns." Kiriha commented, only for a familiar voice to call out. "Ha! I've got twenty two!"

Looking up, Kiriha, MetalGreymon and the other Digimon looked to see Blastmon drop down from a portal in the sky.

"That's two times as many as you have!" Blastmon said proudly as he landed before Kiriha and MetalGreymon.

"I guess math isn't your thing." Kiriha commented, which annoyed Blastmon and made him say in reply. "See if you can count my troops."

With that said, countless portals opened up in the sky, causing a battalion of Tankmon and Mammothmon to drop down.

"I've been watching you, Blue General and I've come to challenge you to a battle to see who gets all our Code Crowns. Winner takes all!" Blastmon yelled, determined to crush Kiriha and show he was the most powerful of Lord Bagramon's Generals.

But Kiriha only smirked.

"Thirty four Code Crowns, huh? Interesting." He said in reply as he pulled his Xros Loader out.

"Alright Blastmon, I accept your challenge!" He called out as his Xros Loader glowed blue and his entire team was called forth, including Cyberdramon, Deckerdramon, Rosemon and an entire fleet of Gaossmon Kiriha had recruited from one of the previous Zones he had conquered.

With their forces assembled Blue Flare and the Bagra Army were ready to battle to show which side was more powerful and deserving of all the Code Crowns.

-Meanwhile-

In the Digital Space, Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou floated to the next Zone, only for Zenjirou to break the silence.

"It's so lonely without Nene." He said, for Nene, though part of Xros Heart, wished to go on her own path.

"Don't worry, she'll be back." Taiki reassured, while Akari added. "Yeah. You know she's out looking for her brother, so chill."

Taking their thoughts off Nene, they soon reached a path of light they recognized as a new Zone, making Taiki called out. "Look! It's the next Zone! Brace yourself for landing!"

After a successful landing, Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou took in their surrounds, amazed at what they saw.

"Whoa! Check out all these discs, they're ginormous!" Taiki said, as the entire section of the new Zone had countless discs that were lodged into the sides of the mountains, which held the Zone together.

"Yeah, think how big your laptop would have to be to play them." Akari commented in reply.

"Welcome to the Disc Zone." Dorulumon, who had emerged from Taiki's Xros Loader, alongside Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Cutemon, told his friends. "The Disc Zone was once the centre of data storage. but now most of it is obsolete and falling apart."

After Dorulumon's speech, Shoutmon had a look of discomfort on his face, while twisting around his left arm, making Ballistamon ask, for he could hear a strange twist and crunch sound coming from his best friend. "What's that strange noise you're making?"

"Lately my shoulders feel all tight and sore." Shoutmon replied, making Taiki ask. "Is that the reason you keep running off, to hide your pain?"

But before Shoutmon could reply, a voice called out to them."Hey you guys!"

Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon and Cutemon, who was cuddled up in Akari's arms, all turned to see a hoard of Digimon approach them.

"You better clear out if you know what's good for you." Seahomon told them.

"Hey, come on. We come in peace." Shoutmon smiled and said in a friendly tone, only for Seahomon to suddenly reply. "You better duck."

All of Xros Heart was confused from Seahomon's words, before a rain of massive crystals rained down from the sky and exploded around Xros Heart.

Ballistamon embraced Akari and Cutemon, protecting them from the blasts.

Several Togemogumon and Searchmon were hit by the blasts, only for Dorulumon to get in the way to shield them.

And Shoutmon, despite his arching shoulders, saw Lunamon had fallen, leaving her vulnerable, in which the red dragon Digimon rushed over and did what he had to in order to protect her.

With the onslaught over, while Ballistamon and Dorulumon were fine, Lunamon slowly opened her eyes and saw before her Shoutmon was on the ground, covered in wounds.

A look of concern appeared on the rabbit-like Digimon's face upon seeing Shoutmon's injuries, before her concern was heightened as she watched him struggle to get back to his feet.

"Are you ok?" Lunamon asked in a highly concerned tone.

"It'll take more than that to keep me down." Shoutmon groaned as he finally got back up, before having to ask. "What's going on anyway?"

"You've landed in the middle of a war." Seahomon said. "And look over there."

Taiki and the others did as Seahomon had told them and were stunned to see the flags of the Bagra Army and Blue Flare over the Disc Zone, making them rush over to make sure Kiriha was alright.

-Back in the battle-

While the troops of Blue Flare and the Bagra Army were clashing against each other, so too was Blastmon, who was locked in combat against MetalGreymon.

"What are you smirking about?" Blastmon demanded, looking over at the blond, who replied simply. "I was hoping you'd be more of a challenge."

"Punk human, you've got a lot of nerve!" Blastmon yelled, furious at Kiriha's arrogance.

However, his Vilemon minions then appeared by their master's side.

"Wait, don't you see what he's up to?" The first Vilemon asked, making the second add. "He's trying to make you slip up and make a mistake. You should quit messing around and pull out the big artillery."

"Yeah, what am I waiting for?" Blastmon asked himself, before the general exclaimed. "Energize!"

MetalGreymon was forced to back away and stand beside Kiriha as they watched Blastmon's body glow an intense gold colour, while everyone of his troops was digitized and absorbed into his body, making Blastmon roar as his power had increased drastically.

Watching on in shock, the first of the three Vilemon asked in worry. "Whoa! Whose idea was this?"

"Yours' genius!" The second told him, before he called out, fearing Blastmon's new power. "Now we're in trouble!"

"Atomic Super-Sized Punch!" Blastmon yelled, slamming his fists into the ground and creating a path of devastation.

However, MetalGreymon easily avoided the attack, making Kiriha, who was standing upon MetalGreymon's right hand, say in an unimpressed tone. "That's the worst attack name ever."

"Deckerdramon!" Kiriha then called out, getting the attention of the cyborg Digimon. "Lend me your strength."

"Understood!" Deckerdramon replied loyally as Kiriha withdrew his Xros Loader and prepared to Digifuse.

"MetalGreymon!"

"Deckerdramon!"

"Digifuse!" Kiriha commanded as the combined power of his two Digimon formed a single Digimon that had MetalGreymon's appearance, but now wielded various parts of Deckerdramon on his right arm as a cannon, making him roar out. "DeckerGreymon!"

Upon seeing DeckerGreymon, Blastmon laughed and stated. "Ha! You had to Digifuse because you know I'm about to beat you."

"Try it." Kiriha smirked in reply, watching as Deckergreymon fired a blast of red energy into the air that transformed into a red sphere that was circulating with energy.

Confused and worried, Blastmon asked. "What is that?"

"Rain of Fire!" Deckergreymon then roared, giving Blastmon his answer, as he fired a series of energy waves at the sphere, causing it to erupt and rain down blasts upon all the remaining forces of the Bagra Army in an array of explosions.

While DeckerGreymon's attack annihilated all in its way, excluding Cyberdramon and Rosemon, who had been called back to the Xros loader, Taiki and the others watched on in awe at the power Blue Flare had gained.

"That's some serious Digifusion." Shoutmon commented in a somewhat nervous tone, before the ground all around them began to shake violently.

"What's going on?" Akari asked in a worried tone.

"The Disc Zone is falling apart!" Seahomon replied as a whole section of mountain, shocking Taiki as he knew if the battle resumed than the Disc Zone would be doomed.

"We need someone brave enough to stop this fight!" Lunamon then said, making Taiki step forward and say. "Then I'm perfect for the job."

Back with MetalGreymon and Blastmon, the pair had once again at a stalemate, causing Blastmon to say. "Is that all you've got, hornhead? You're so weak I can't feel it!"

However, to the surprise of both sides, Shoutmon X4K appeared and kicked Blastmon down, making him say. "Ok, I defiantely felt that."

Seeing Shoutmon X4K, Kiriha knew Taiki was closeby, making him turn to see the Red General and his friends.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"You've gotta stop this fight." Taiki replied, before he explained. "The whole Zone's falling apart because of the vibrations."

"At least let us help you defeat Blastmon and get it done." Zenjirou added, as he too was concerned about Lunamon and the other Digimon.

"Ha! We need no assistance." DeckerGreymon stated, making Kiriha reply in agreement. "He's right. What makes you think I need any help?

"Besides, even if I did I would never accept it from you." He added in a cold tone.

"Wait!" Taiki called, hoping to reason with Kiriha, but instead was attacked by DeckerGreymon, who slammed his tail into Taiki and knocked him down onto his stomach.

"Taiki!" Shoutmon X4K called in concern, watching as his General and friend back got up, letting out a groan of pain as he did.

"Take a hike, Taiki." Kiriha told Taiki in a cold tone as a cruel smile appeared on his face, making Taiki think as he turned to look Kiriha face to face. 'That look in his eyes, I've seen it before. It's like some darkness comes up from deep inside him and makes him forget who he really is.'

While Xros heart and Blue Flare were now in combating, it gave Blastmon time to recover from Shoutmon X4K's attack and arise once more.

"What about me? I'm the one who started all this." He whined, before he yelled in a tone full of fury that took form, as blue energy consumed his entire being. "I will not be ignored!"

Seeing Blastmon charging for another attack, Taiki called out in command. "Shoutmon, go take care of this!"

"I'm on it, Taiki!" He replied, taking place before his friends and raising his shield.

However, to his confusion, Shoutmon X4K began to feel weak, while his body started to scramble.

'What's going on?' Shoutmon questioned, before calling out as Shoutmon X4 was consumed in a white light. "Taiki, what is happening to us?"

Shoutmon X4 then broke apart and reverted back to Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, the Pitmons and Knightmon, all of whom fell to the ground, shocking Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou.

"The Digifuse dissolved!" Taiki said in shock, worried about Shoutmon and the others.

Especially since now they had no defenses against Blastmon.

"Crystal Breath!" The General exclaimed, before he unleashed a powerful stream of multi-coloured energy from his mouth.

"Plasma Decker-Launcher!" Deckergreymon roared in reply as he fired a blast of plasma energy from his new cannon, causing the attacks to clash and explode, making more of the Disc Zone crumble away.

However, Blastmon had become too powerful, that the ground around him gave out, making him then stop attacking as he fell through the hole.

"General Blastmon!" All three Vilemon called in concern, flying down to check to see if their leader was still alive.

And while Bagra was at the bottom, Blue Flare remained on top of things as Kiriha groaned in annoyance.

"He got away with all his Code Crowns." He said, while DeckerGreymon reverted back to Greymon, MailBirdramon and Deckerdramon, thinking the fight was over.

However, all the damage and destruction from their attacks caused the ground around Greymon and MailBirdramon to break, causing him to fall to, followed by Shoutmon, as all three Digimon fell into the abyss..

"Shoutmon!" Taiki and Akari called in concern, receiving no reply.

But they then got one, just not from who they wanted.

"This only happened because you butted in." Kiriha told Taiki, making Taiki ask. "What do you mean?"

"Don't ever interfere with my battles again. next time you do, you'll pay." Kiriha replied, which angered Taiki, not because of the threat but because of Kiriha's lack of concern for his team.

"None of this would've happened if you had stopped fighting when I told you. My Digimon wouldn't have fallen in and neither would yours'! Not only that but..." Taiki snapped back, but was cut off as the Disc Zone continued to break apart.

"I'm getting a bad feeling here." Akari said as the ground shook violently, making Taiki turn and look down the chasm Shoutmon had fallen into. 'Shoutmon, where are you?'

-With Shoutmon-

Deep underground, Shoutmon looked back up to the surface and commented. "There's no way to climb out of here."

As Shoutmon looked for a way out, MailBirdramon tried to ignite his thrusters and fly out, only for them to burn out.

"No good?" Greymon asked, making MailBirdramon reply. "My wings are damaged. The only way to fix them is to get back into Kiriha's Xros Loader."

"So we're stuck?" Shoutmon asked, making the pair turn and face him.

"Who asked you, runt? Mind your own business." Greymon told Shoutmon in a defensive tone, who just ignored Greymon's anger and tried to reason with them. "As long as we're down here together, we have a common goal. So why not try to help each other?"

"You think you can help us? Are you smart? Are you fast? Are you strong?" Greymon questioned, making Shoutmon reply. "I'm all of that. What would you expect of a guy who's destined to be the Digimon King?"

Upon hearing Shoutmon thought he could be the Digimon King, Greymon and MailBirdramon turned to face each other before they laughed at Shoutmon, making the red dragon yell. "So you think I'm too small to be a King?"

"Your size has nothing to do with it." Greymon replied, making MailBirdramon add. "The problem was that you are too weak to help the Digimon you were Digifused with."

Shocked, Shoutmon had to ask, remembering how X4K just broke apart. "No way! Are you saying the Digifuse dissolved just because of me?"

"Why else?" Greymon asked back.

"And any Digimon who doesn't have the strength to maintain his Digifuse." MailBirdramon said, before Greymon finished the statement. "Is certainly not worthy to be the heart of his team."

Hearing that, Shoutmon was filled with doubt as he said. "I'm not worthy."

-Meanwhile, with Lilithmon-

Back in her quarters, the female general was conversing with Damemon, while she laid on a table and was receiving a massage from one of her Troopmon lackies.

"So Blastmon challenged the Blue General?" Lilithmon asked, before saying as the Troopmon continued to rub and massage her shoulders and bare back. "It's surprising he'd do something like that."

"I just had to hit him where it hurts." Damemon replied, remembering how easy it was to trick Blastmon just by calling him a loser, reminding him he had the least Code Crowns of the three Generals and if he were to take down Xros Heart or Blue Flare, he'd be on top.

"But he really is a loser. He'll fail." Damemon then said, making Lilithmon smirk and reply. "You're not a bad advisor. I'm now glad nobody brought you at my garage sale. With any luck, Blastmon won't return from battle. And with him gone, Lord bagra will have to promote me."

However, Lilithmon was too focused on her massage and thoughts of Blastmon's defeat, she failed to notice Damemon hop off of the massage table while the small yellow mouse that looked like it was stitched together looked around with an evil smirk.

"Careful Tyutyumon. She mustn't know you can speak." Damemon whispered and laughed, showing Blastmon wasn't the only Digimon Damemon was manipulating.

-Back in the Disc Zone-

With each passing second, more of the Zone began to break off.

"What are we going to do Taiki?" Zenjirou then asked, hoping their General had a plan.

Taiki did, as he then turn to Kiriha and asked. "Kiriha, you have this Zone's Code Crown. Can you use it to stop it from falling apart?"

Hearing Taiki's question, made Kiriha just ask back. "Now why would I want to do that?"

"You're seriously asking me that? Hello, for starters so we don't fall to our doom. And to help these Digimon, as their new leader that's your job." Taiki replied.

Kiriha turned to face the Disc Zone resident, all of whom looked up at him with worried eyes, which made him say in a disgusted tone. "I'm sick of all the crying and whining!"

Enraged by Kiriha's disrespect, Taiki grabbed Kiriha by the collar of his shirt.

"You're the one who's sick!" He stated and was about to punch him, only for Kiriha to knock back and push him against Deckerdramon's side.

"Listen here Taiki the only reason I'm collecting Code Crowns is so I can remake the Digital World I want it. That's a world where the strong survive and all the weak ones are pushed aside. No room for losers." Kiriha told Taiki, who was both shocked and disgusted at what he heard.

Before Kiriha then went on, only further increasing Taiki's resentment. "That's the way it should be. So if Greymon and MailBirdramon can't climb back up here on their own, then that's too bad for them."

Hearing enough, Taiki shoved Kiriha away and spoke up. "You're wrong. I won't live like that and I won't let you do that either."

As Taiki and Kiriha remained at the other's throat, Akari cried out. "Stop it both of you! Just stop!"

"Akari…" Taiki said, not wanting to see his friend upset anymore, while Kiriha remained quiet.

-Meanwhile-

Back where Blastmon had landed after his fall, the General let out a groan as he remained embedded in the ground.

"My aching neck. Spikes for a head seem cool until you get stuck upside down and you cannot move." He groaned out, before saying. "I guess I'll call in backup to win this battle for me. And just to make certain, I'll use the biggest and baddest we've got!"

Calling forth another of the Bagra Army's soldiers, a final portal opened in the sky, causing a massive Digimon to emerge that glared down at both Xros Heart and Blue Flare as it landed and was ready to crush them all.

"I hope he's a good guy" Cutemon said in a worried tone, only for Dorulumon to say in reply. "Sorry, he's Bagra Army. That's Bulbmon."

Seeing the gargantuan sized Digimon approach then, Taiki called upon the aid Knightmon and the PawnChessmon. "Knightmon, see if you can stop that giant thing."

"Understood." Knightmon replied loyally as he withdrew his sword, before lunging at Bulbmon, alongside his allies.

-With Shoutmon-

After being teased, insulted and put down by Greymon and MailBirdramon, Shoutmon had stormed off to find a way on on his own.

"They've a lot of nerve laughing at me. I'll show them who's weak." The red dragon grumbled as he continued to traverse the depths of the Disc Zone in the hopes of finding a way back to the surface.

Meanwhile, Greymon and MailBirdramon too were searching for their own way out, eventually coming across an empty room.

But then Greymon pointed out that the room wasn't completely empty, as in the corner was a floating platform.

"Looks like some sort of elevator. It could be just what we need." MailBirdramon commented.

However, it was Déjà vu for Greymon and MailBirdramon as the ground gave out and they began to fall.

But suddenly they stopped, which confused the pair, until they heard Shoutmon comment. "Man, you guys sure do fall down holes a lot."

Greymon and MailBirdramon, who had been grabbed by Shoutmon, were both stunned that a Digimon they thought was powerless was grasping Greymon's tail tightly and was stopping them from falling to their doom.

"Forget it, shrimp. Let go before you fall too." Greymon then told Shoutmon, having no faith in him.

"That's not how I roll. I'm saving ya!" Shoutmon yelled, refusing to let them fall again.

"You're not strong enough!" Greymon stated.

"Yes I am!" Shoutmon yelled in reply.

"Let go! It's just not possible." Greymon told Shoutmon, which made him snap in reply. "I'll show you what's possible!"

Shoutmon summoned all the strength he could and actually managed to pull and throw both Greymon and MailBirdramon out of the hole, amazing both Digimon.

"He did it." Greymon said, amazed, making MailBirdramon comment in an equally amazed tone. "He must be stronger than we thought."

With Greymon and MailBirdramon now safe, Shoutmon asked the pair. "So you think I'm still not worthy to work with you or are you starting to realize I'm right and us working together is the only way?"

While Greymon was beginning to think Shoutmon was right, MailBirdramon said. "Don't push your luck, kid."

-Around the sametime-

Back on the surface Xros Heart and Blue Flare was giving everything they had, but Bulbmon was just too powerful as he slammed them away with ease.

"This guy's a real pain." Kiriha commented.

"And now neither of us have the Digimon for Digifusion." Taiki added, unsure of what their next move should be.

However, Taiki turned as the building behind him began to glow, making everyone look to see the top open up, before they all saw Shoutmon, Greymon and MailBirdramon.

"So Taiki what did I miss?" Shoutmon asked, making Taiki call out happily. "Shoutmon!"

With his return, the elevator landed before Taiki and the tower, in which Shoutmon said, grasping Taiki's hand, who grasped back. "Sorry for the wait."

"What took you so long?" Taiki asked teasingly.

"Gave some friends a lift." Shoutmon replied as Greymon and MailBirdramon took place beside their General.

"We ran into some trouble." MailBirdramon explained.

"That's obvious. But now that you're back I can…" Kiriha began to say, withdrawing his Xros Loader, but was cut off by Taiki. "No Kiriha, this Zone can't take more vibrations. You've got to let me handle this battle my way."

Lowering his Xros Loader, Kiriha then told Taiki as he backed down. "Alright. One chance."

Knowing he had one shot, Taiki withdrew his Xros Loader, ready to take down Bulbmon and save the Disc Zone from destruction.

"Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Starmon!"

"Pitmons!"

"Knightmon!"

"PawnChessmon!"

"Digifuse!"

With the combination of power Shoutmon X4K proudly stood by Taiki's side, ready to defeat Bulbmon and show he was worthy of being the Digimon King.

Shoutmon X4K then lunged at Bulbmon, slashing at one of his legs, causing the giant Digimon to stumble and create more quakes.

"Listen, you have to fight without making vibrations or hitting the ground hard!" Taiki called out, making Shoutmon X4K say in reply. "What? But that means I can't use my strongest attack."

And with this disadvantage, Bulbmon began to knock Shoutmon X4K around, horrifying Akari and Zenjirou, while Taiki groaned in frustration.

Meanwhile, Blue Flare kept true to their promise and watched Taiki's failure.

"Soon this will all be over." Kiriha commented.

And things for Shoutmon X4K went from bad to worse as his body began to scramble again.

"Not again. I've gotta hold the Digifuse… Just a little longer..." Shoutmon groaned, struggling to stand up.

"No!" Taiki called in concern as Bulbmon moved his foot above Shoutmon X4K and was going to crush him.

Bringing his foot down, Taiki, Shoutmon X4K and the rest thought he was doomed, but were all amazed to see that Greymon had joined in and was holding Bulbmon's leg back.

"Are you going to help?" Greymon asked, before saying. "Use that strength you had when you pulled us out of that hole!"

"You're right, let's work together." Shoutmon X4K replied as he arose and grabbed a hold of Bulbmon's foot and then instructed. "Greymon, when I say push, we're gonna tip this giant trash can over."

"Alright!" Greymon replied, knowing this would pay his debt to Shoutmon.

"One."

"Two."

"Three! Push!"

The pair then pushed forward, throwing Bulbmon into the air and giving Shoutmon X4K a clear shot to finish Bulbmon off without further damaging the Disc Zone.

"Varooma-Boomerang!" Shoutmon X4K exclaimed, summoning a V shaped energy blade from his crest, which he then threw right at Bulbmon.

Unable to withstand the power, Bulbmon exploded before his body dispersed into Data and then faded completely, awarding victory to Xros Heart.

"Alright!" Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou cheered.

But while Xros heart was celebrating, Kiriha was interogation Greymon and his sudden defection. "Explain."

"I had to help the little runt, I owed him my life." Greymon replied, which Kiriha accepted as a reason to act without his order.

However, it seemed as though the damage Kiriha, Blastmon and Bulbmon had caused caught up, as the Disc Zone began to drastically break apart.

"Thank you for trying to help, but it's too late to save the Zone now." Seahormon stated.

'I can't believe it. A whole Zone gone forever.' Taiki thought sadly. "What a shame."

"You're too sentimental." Kiriha commented, before the Blue General continued to speak as he walked off, ready to leave. "Even if you saved all these Digimon, it wouldn't make any difference."

"Kiriha, you may act like we're enemies but there's no need for that. I just don't agree with the world you want to create. I don't get how you can just walk away from those who need you. I want a world where the strong and the weak help each other." Taiki told the blond.

"Good luck with that." Kiriha replied, exiting through his portal and leaving both Xros Heart and the Disc Zone Digimon alone to look after their current situation.

"Taiki, what do we do?" Akari asked.

"Yeah, this place is gonna collapse on us any second. We need to get outta here!" Zenjirou added.

While the Disc Zone continued to crumble, Shoutmon looked around, horrified, while the words of Greymon played in his head.

You are certainly not worthy to be the heart of his team.

"Am I really not worthy? Is this why all this happened?" Shoutmon asked himself as he was once again filled with doubt.

And he wasn't the only one.

"I… I don't know what to do." Taiki said, unable to think of a way to make things better.

'Maybe they're right, I shouldn't be King.' Shoutmon thought as darkness was getting the better of him, while Taiki thought, his emotions matched the darkness that filled Shoutmon's. 'Some General I am. All these Digimon depending on me and I have no idea how to save us. have we come all this way for… for nothing?'

But shaking his head, Taiki knew while he'd be unable to save the Disc Zone, he could still save the Digimon.

Calling forth a portal, Taik called to his friends and the Digimon. "We're outta here!"

The Digimon followed Xros Heart into the portal, before it closed, just as the last of the Disc Zone crumbled and was left to fall apart.

-With Taiki and the Digimon-

"You were wise to bring these Digimon here, General Taiki.." The familiar voice of the Monitamon elder told Taiki, who was discussing what to do with them inside the elder's home. "we can feed and shelter everyone as Monitamon never pull the plug on anybody in need."

"That's great. Thank you." Taiki replied, happy and grateful at the generosity of those in the Warrior Zone.

"You guys hear that?" Taiki then asked the Disc Zone Digimon, before he told them. "The Monitamon say you can all stay here. But we know the Disc Zone is where you really belong, so we're going to do all we can to put it back together."

"You really mean that?" Seahomon asked, making Taiki smile and nod, which made the other Digimon all smile and cheer.

But while all had smiles on their faces, Shoutmon had his arms crossed and had a serious expression on his face. 'Taiki really does mean it too. He'd never walk away from those who need him. He wants a world where the strong and the weak work together. And that's the kind of world I want too, and Taiki's the kind of King I want to be, but…'

Shoutmon then remembered how it was his fault that the Digifuse failed.

'Is it true, what if I'm not worthy?' He asked himself, before he was broken from his thoughts when the elder Monitamon told them all. "You've all been through a lot, so I've ordered our warehouse to bring the best DigiBytes an put on an all you can eat special for you."

"Monitamon elder that's so generous!" Starmon stated, looking forward to stuffing his face. "I bet I can eat you under the table, Shoutmon."

"You're on!" Shoutmon replied with a smile, hiding his doubt.

"DigiBytes, DigiBytes, sour and sweet. DigiBytes, DigiBytes, oh what a treat." Shoutmon sang, making everyone laugh and smile.

But as everyone ate, Shoutmon was determined to do something about holding his strength in his Digifuse forms and to get stronger for Taiki and his friends.

-Later that night-

Inside his room, Shoutmon opened his eyes to see Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou, Dorulumon, Cutemon and Ballistamon asleep, before he approached the machine Digimon.

"Hey, wake up." He whispered, while nudging him.

"Huh?" Ballistamon asked, waking up, before Shoutmon told him. "Come on."

With that, the pair began to slowly sneak out of the room, failing to notice that Cutemon had awoken and was watching them.

But thinking it was nothing, Cutemon shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

"You sure walk noisy." Shoutmon commented, making Ballistamon reply in defence. "You know, tip toeing is hard when you weigh two thousand pounds."

Soon they made it to an empty clearing near the woods, where Shoutmon then tied a massive rock that was roughly around the same size as him to his back, while Ballistamon walked back, taking a spot beside a pile of boulders.

As he picked one up, Ballistamon asked. "Shoutmon, you sure about this?"

"I am. I have to get stronger so I can become Digimon King and not let you or the others down again." Shoutmon replied in a determined tone.

"Very well." Ballistamon said, ready to help his best friend. "You ready?"

"Ready!" Shoutmon replied, in which Ballistamon threw the boulder, which Shoutmon dodged, before Ballistamon picked up two more and threw them.

This time Shoutmon only dodged one while the other knocked him down.

"Shoutmon!" Ballistamon called out in concern.

"Don't worry about it, just keep going." Shoutmon reassured as he got back up, wanting to continue his training.

Ballistamon nodded before he resumed to throw boulder after boulder at Shoutmon, who either dodged it, smacked it away with his mic or got hit by it, only to immediately get back to his feet and continue.

As they kept going, neither were aware they had been followed and a small figure was watching them.

Lunamon had snuck behind a tree as she watched the two Digimon in curiosity.

'He just keeps getting up.' Lunamon thought, confused as to why Shoutmon would take such punishment.

She had heard the two of them walking near the hut she was in and came out to see what was going on and now could see Shoutmon was in the middle of an odd training regime.

However, after all his determined talk about being the Digimon King in a Digital World where the weak and strong worked together, Lunamon guessed Shoutmon was trying to make himself stronger to achieve his dream.

Back in the huts where the Disc Zone Digimon were sleeping, several tiny crystals slowly fell off the Digimon, fell out of the hut and began to mould and reshape until the collection of crystals took the form of Blastmon's head, which gained a wicked smirk.

Meanwhile, Taiki had been awoken as his Wisemon had called out to him from within his Xros Loader.

"Wisemon?" Taiki asked. "What are you doing awake at this crazy hour?"

"I ran some tests on Knightmon and his companions here inside the Xros Loader and I found something disturbing in their clothes. You should check the others or you may get an unwanted visitor." Wisemon replied.

"Like who?" Taiki asked, before a blast was heard from outside, making him, Akari and the others quickly snap awake and rush outside to see Blastmon.

However, Blastmon's appearance was different to the last time they fought as most of his crystals were gone, showing his skinny grey coloure body.

But that wasn't stopping him from attacking and pummeling the Monitamon who got in his way.

Blastmon then stopped his attack when he noticed Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou, making him say. "Well look who's here, the pests!"

"Blastmon!" The three yelled in reply, shocked that he was able to find them so fast.

"Impossible!" Zenjirou called out.

"Not quite. During the battle in Disc Zone, Blastmon planted shards from his crystal missiles on some of us. We carried them here and now he's assembled a copy of himself." Wisemon explained in reply.

"I would've got that other human too, but he found the shards I put on him and destroyed them all." Blastmon's copy said. That arrogant brat, I almost had all his Code Crowns. Well, at least I'll get your seven!"

"Added to my twenty two that make nineteen, no, carry the one…" Blastmon's copy tried to add up, showing he was just as stupid as the real Blastmon. "It'll be a lot for Code Crowns for sure."

But not letting Blastmon's copy get his hands on their Code Crowns, Taiki called out. "Gang, time to Digifuse!"

"Wait Taiki, there might be a problem." Ballistamon, who quickly returned with Shoutmon, tried to warn the general, but was cut off by Shoutmon.

"What are you blabbing about? Your batteries must be low." Shoutmon stated, trying to conceal his secret, before he said. "C'mon do it Taiki."

"Right!" Taiki replied, readying his Xros loader and his Digimon team.

"Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Starmon!"

"Pitmons!"

"Digifuse!"

"Shoutmon X4!" Shoutmon X4 announced, ready to fight.

Seeing Shoutmon X4, Blastmon's copy knew he was a goner, but brought his arms up in an attempt to protect himself as Shoutmon X4 swung his blade at him.

But to his surprise, Shoutmon X4's attack didn't even scratch him, making Blastmon's copy smirk.

'Impossible! He blocked it with his bare arms!' Shoutmon thought in shock.

{Whoa Shoutmon, it's like you hit him with a wet noodle and this Blastmon has arms like toothpicks. Use more force, keep trying.} Starmon mentally told his friend.

Shoutmon X4 continued to try and break through, however, Blastmon's copy remained on defence, making him smirk.

Thinking Blastmon's copy was stronger than he looked, Taiki called out. "Take another swing!"

However, after a familiar black feather fell past the boy, making look up to see Beelzemon, who then fired several rounds of green energy struck the Blastmon copy and knocked him back.

"Beelzemon!" Taiki called out, glad to see his ally after so long.

But while Taiki hadn't noticed the problem with Shoutmon X4, Beelzemon had, making him think. 'There's something wrong with the way Shoutmon X4 is moving. He looks slow and unsteady.'

"Glad you're here, now I can Digifuse you." Taiki said, only for Beelzemon to say in reply. "Taiki, it'll work better if we attack him from both sides."

Confused at first, Taiki then agreed with Beelzemon as he withdrew his Xros Loader.

"Beelzemon!"

"Deputymon!"

"Digifuse!" The duo called out, giving Beelzemon a secondary weapon, a revolver-style cannon on his left arm.

"I've got this Shoutmon!" Beelzemon called, making Shoutmon X4 move out of the way, giving Beelzemon a clear shot as both his cannons charged up.

"Twin Cannons!" Beelzemon announced, firing two spheres of energy that twisted around each other in a helix pattern, which then shot into the Blastmon copy's chest, making him groan out loudly in pain.

"What's this? What are you doing to my poor replica?"The Real Blastmon then questioned, before saying as his copy exploded in a large purple coloured blast. "Even though I'm safe, far away, I still feel every hit!"

But with the copy's defeat, Blastmon's voice told Taiki and the others as the blast caused crystal shards to scatter around. "You destroyed my replica before I could figure which Zone you too him to and I'll keep making copies. And when I do, you'll have to deal with the real me!"

From inside the Xros Loader, Wisemon spoke up. "Taiki you must gather up all those shards of Blastmon and destroy them or he'll duplicate himself again and he'll track us here."

"Leave the clean up to us."

Taiki turned to see the elder Monitamon and a Monitamon squad, in which the elder then commanded. "Go!"

The Monitamon followed the orders of their elder and leapt around, gathering all the shards they could find, before setting them in several piles, which they then destroyed with their Fire Shot attack, consuming the shards in a blaze of purple flames.

-Around the same time, back at Lord Barga's domain-

With the destruction of his copy and his shards soon to be destroyed, "Without my replicate there how am I supposed to figure which Zone they're in?" Blastmon asked himself. "All those Monitamon, could it have been the Warrior Zone?"

"Don't hurt yourself thinking so hard." Tactimon mocked his ally, making Blastmon snap in reply. "Mind your own affairs!"

"After the thrashing you took in the battle with the Blue General your forces are in bad shape." Tactimon commented, before offering. "I might be willing to lend you some of my reinforcements… for a price."

Knowing Tactimon wanted his Code Crowns, Blastmon declined the offer.

"You're the one who's gonna wind up paying the price, Tacti. I can hardly wait." He said, planning to face Xros Heart solo.

"You must've hit your head harder than I thought." Tactimon commented as he turned and left, making Blastmon ask. "Wait? What?"

However, as the two Generals parted ways, neither were unaware of Lilithmon eavesdropping on their conversation.

'So Blastmon thinks he can defeat Xros Heart all by himself?' She laughed, knowing Taiki and his friends were not to be underestimated.

-Back in the Warrior Zone-

"That's the last of them." A blue coloured Monitamon said, before using his Fire Shot to burn the final shards, making Taiki state. "That oughta throw Blastmon off our trail. But I know it's only a temporary solution. Eventually Blastmon will find us."

Standing by his side, Shoutmon replied in a determined tone. "We'll be ready."

'I hope.' He thought, still doubting himself a little.

After the intrusion and defeat of Blastmon's copy, the Monitamon decided to make everyone feel better as they began handing food out to everyone.

"DigiByte time!" A Monitamon called, making the Disc Zone Digimon cheer as they were offered food.

Meanwhile, Lunamon was deep in thought, 'Wow, he's pushing himself.' only to be broken from it when she heard Shoutmon say. "Lunamon, I have something for you."

Opening her eyes, she saw the red dragon smiling at her as he offered her a gift, making her smile back.

But while everyone was enjoying their DigiBytes, back in their room, Taiki had something he had to reveal to his friends.

"What do you mean Shoutmon's being weird?" Akari asked.

"I'm not sure exactly but I think he's hiding something." Taiki replied, before commenting. "And this isn't the first time. He's been acting weird and says he's fine, but I don't think he is."

"Hey, I know what he's up to!" Cutemon then spoke, getting the attention of Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou. "He's been sneaking off and going out for extra food. He's been eating so many DigiBytes that he cannot move! I saw him!"

"It's true!" ChibiTortomon added as he appeared from behind Cutemon, startling Zenjirou, before he yelled. "Never sneak up like that."

"But it's true." ChibiTortomon said, agreeing with Cutemon as he then told Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou. "I saw them hanging around the warehouse."

"They were probably in there stuffing their faces for hours." Cutemon stated.

"I know Shoutmon goes nuts for DigiBytes, but do you really believe he'd stoop so low?" Akari asked, finding it hard to picture Shoutmon as a greedy and selfish thief.

"Well they just left a while ago. We could follow them and find out." ChibiTortomon suggested, making Cutemon say, still thinking Shoutmon's stomach was responsible for his disappearances and why he failed to defeat Blastmon's copy. "That's right and we'll get down to this mysterious mystery."

Reluctant, as he trusted Shoutmon the most, Taiki uncrossed his arms and stood up.

"Alright Cutemon we'll look. But if you're wrong you have to polish my goggles." Taiki said, while he, Akari, Zenjirou, Cutemon and ChibiTortomon went off to search for Shoutmon and Ballistamon, leaving Dorulumon to get back to sleep.

"It's a deal." Cutemon replied.

As they headed through the forest, Cutemon asked, still thinking Shoutmon had a rotten side. "So why do you think Shoutmon is sneaking extra food for himself Taiki?"

"I don't think he is. I believe you when you say you him going out, but I think the reason is because he's hurt or sick. That's why I brought you along Cutemon. So you can heal him. I know Shoutmon. He would never steal from his friends. If he's sneaking around, it's because he doesn't want anyone to know there's something wrong with him." Taiki replied, which made Cutemon start to feel bad that he'd accuse his friends of theft.

But everyone soon stopped when they heard Ballistamon call out. "Ok, are you ready?"

"Ready! Bring it on!"

Taiki and the others took cover behind some trees as they watched Ballistamon use his Seismic Speaker attack on Shoutmon, who had a massive rock that was roughly around the same size as him tied to his back, before the machine Digimon threw boulder after boulder at him.

As they continued to watch, Taiki asked. "He's out here just training… Why?"

Shoutmon and Ballistamon then stopped when another black feather fell, before Beelzemon appeared by the red dragon's side.

"Hey how did you find me?" Shoutmon questioned.

"I've been following you Shoutmon. I could see there was something wrong with you and I think it's from all the Digifusing." Beelzemon replied, before asking. "The stress has been too much for your body, hasn't it?"

"No fooling you I guess." Shoutmon chuckled, before he got serious. "You have to promise not to tell the others, ok?"

Curious, Beelzemon asked. "Why not?"

"Taiki must never know. If he has the slightest doubt he might hesitate to give the order to Digifuse." Shoutmon replied, leaving the spying General speechless.

"Ballistamon is the only one who knows because I needed a sparring partner to get stronger. Besides, if I'm going to be the future King of the Digital World, I can't show weakness. A King must always stay strong for his people and keep his struggles to himself." Shoutmon told Beelzemon, which left Taiki in tears.

"Shoutmon, there's… there's no one else like you." He said as he continued to cry, imagining how much Shoutmon was suffering and keeping it to himself so nobody would worry about him, making Taiki believe that was the reasons Shoutmon had run off in the past, but couldn't be further from the wicked truth.

"Alright then. Anyone who says you are not worthy doesn't know you Shoutmon." Beelzemon stated, leaving Shoutmon confused.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Never mind that. Now allow me to offer up myself as your sparring partner so you can hone your skills. Better than avoiding rocks, don't you agree?" Beelzemon offered, making Shoutmon say in a joyous tone. "I'll say. Thank you."

"I'll reduce the power." Beelzemon then said as he was happy to help his friend, before firing a few shots from his cannon, which Shoutmon started to dodge, leaving Taiki and the others to walk away and leave Shoutmon to his training.

"I guess we were both wrong Cutemon." Taiki commented as the group arrived back in their quarters to see Dorulumon, wide awake, as well Lunamon, who was holding two packs of DigiBytes.

"Hey, who is this?" Taiki asked in a curious tone.

"This little one says that Shoutmon gave her his whole helping of DigiBytes. He was worried Lunamon might still be hungry." Dorulumon explained in reply.

"And he drew his face on the box as a present for me. he was so nice, I'll keep this forever." Lunamon added happily as she then showed the container that had Shoutmon's autograph on it and the Xros Heart symbol.

"I feel terrible, I'll never doubt Shoutmon again." Cutemon said, feeling ashamed that Shoutmon was only training to help his friends and shared his DigiBytes, making Chibitortomon say as he too felt bad about ever thinking Shoutmon had a selfish motive. "Me neither."

"Dorulumon, you're being awfully quiet." Taiki stated, before he asked. "You knew, didn't you?"

"After all those times I Digifused with Shoutmon, you bet I knew. He may seem a little crazy on the surface sometimes, but he has what it takes to be a great leader." Dorulumon replied, making Taiki nod in agreement and then say. "You're right. But for now let's pretend we don't know what he's doing. We'll keep his secret."

"Good plan. That way he can hang onto his pride." Dorulumon commented before closing his eyes to get some more sleep.

-Several hours later-

As dawn approached and another night of training over, Ballistamon commented. "You're doing great Shoutmon."

"Yeah, but still I don't think I'll ever get there. I block nine shots but run out of gas on the tenth one." Shoutmon said.

"You're only missing that last step." Beelzemon replied, trying to encourage Shoutmon to continue.

However, the three stopped their conversation when they heard an unknown individual laugh at them.

"Nothing spoils a picnic like a powerful windstorm." The voice sang, before Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Beelzemon all collapsed, as it felt like the gravity around them had intensified.

"Feeling a little downdraft?" The voice mocked, in which Shoutmon looked up to see standing at the very top of one of the trees was a Digimon that had gold coloured armour that covered his chest, arms, shoulders and legs.

His face was concealed, showing only his eyes, while two cannons hung over his shoulders and were attached to his back.

"Who are you...?" Shoutmon groaned in demand, struggling to resist the Digimon's pressure attack.

"Oh so sorry, can't tell you that. See, I'm on a secret mission to destroy you. And it wouldn't be very secret if I told you about it." The ninja-like Digimon replied, only to then tease. "But if you're Xros heart's main Digimon, you're a disappointment."

"Why you…!" Shoutmon groaned out as he tried to get back up, only to collapse once more.

"This has been fun but now you're done!" The Digimon said in a serious tone, unleashing several blasts from his cannons right at the three helpless Digimon.

'I can't move. But Ballistamon and Beelzemon need me.' Shoutmon thought as he tried once again to get up, only this time he succeeded.

And with his mic drawn, Shoutmon countered his enemy's attacks, knocking each blast away.

However, worry filled Ballistamon and Beelzemon as Shoutmon had deflected nine shots and a final one was coming right for him

"Oh no, the the tenth shot!" Ballistamon called out.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Shoutmon yelled in a determined tone, leaping into the air and slamming the blast right back at the ninja Digimon, causing him to dispel his gravity effect on the three and then say. "Ten shots cleared, your training is complete."

"Are you kidding? Training?" Shoutmon asked the Digimon that almost destroyed him and his friends.

"It was necessary. Blastmon will be here soon. Make sure you defeat him. As for me, I've gotta jet." The unknown Digimon told Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Beelzemon, before teleporting away with great speed, making Beelzemon comment. "That was weird."

-Moments later-

Blastmon smashed his way through the Digital Space as he entered the Warrior Zone.

"Blastmon!" Taiki called out in shock.

"I told you I'd track you down, you annoying little human. I should've known you'd be holding out in the Warrior Zone. A Zone of walking TV screens." Blastmon said, before he exclaimed. "And now, you shall be destroyed!"

"Taiki, Blastmon got her faster than expected." Wisemon then alerted Taiki from his Xros Loader, making the General of Xros Heart reply. "Yeah, I kinda figured that."

Curious, Wisemon asked. "What will you do?"

"We have to stop him. But…" Taiki stopped as he was still concerned for Shoutmon.

"Taiki!" Shoutmon then called out, making Taiki turn to see Shoutmon and Ballistamon rushing over. "Digifuse us!"

"You've got it, my friend. I've never doubted you for a minute." Taiki replied, making Shoutmon smile and say. "I know that."

"Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Starmon!"

"Pitmons!"

"Beelzemon!"

"Digifuse!"

"Shoutmon X4B!" He announced in a strong tone of voice, before lunging at Blastmon with his blade.

However, thanks to his crystal coated arms, Blastmon blocked the attack with his left and began to force Shoutmon X4B back.

{Don't let him push you around!} Ballistamon mentally told Shoutmon, who replied. {You think I'm running back on purpose? I can't even see where I'm going!}

As Blastmon continued to push Shoutmon X4B back, they were heading straight for the huts that the Disc Zone Digimon had been resting in, making them all run away.

However, Lunamon suddenly stopped and ran back.

"My DigiBytes!" She called out, wanting to retrieve them before it was too late.

"Oh no, Lunamon!" Shoutmon X4B called out in concern as he was forced closer and closer to the defenseless Digimon, before using all the strength he had to stop, making him yell, as he didn't know how long he could hold Blastmon back. "Someone grab Lunamon!"

In reply, Zenjirou rushed forward and picked up the rabbit-like Digimon, before running away.

And just in time, as Blastmon knocked Shoutmon X4B down, crushing the hut.

"Luckily I stopped you from going inside." Zenjirou commented.

However, Lunamon began to cry out. "But my present from Shoutmon is in there. Let me go! Let me go!"

Hearing that, Shoutmon X4B turned his head to see that amongst the wreckage of the hut was the DigiBytes he had autographed, badly damaged, which caused Lunamon to cry further.

{Get up Shoutmon.} Beelzemon mentally told Shoutmon.

{This is no time for a nap, brother.} Starmon added.

{You said you wanted to be King, didn't you?} Dorulumon asked, before stating. {A King must always answer the cries of the weak and the innocent.}

Hearing their words and Lunamon crying, Shoutmon X4B got back up and asked back as he arose to his feet. "You think I didn't know that? That for a second I'd ignore those cries? Don't you believe I'll do anything to protect Lunamon?"

"I am only going to get stronger, I will never allow myself to get defeated. Not by Blue Flare, not by the Bagra Army, not by anyone! I'll never ignore even the tiniest tears. I want to see the world that Taiki describes, a world where the strong help the weak. I promise you all this here and now, I will become the Digimon King! A King for the weak and the strong. A King for Everyone!" Shoutmon X4B exclaimed in all his might, before charging again at Blastmon, who brought his arm up to defend himself.

However, Shoutmon X4B broke through with a slash of his blade and began to knock the General back with a series of powerful kicks.

'Amazing!' Lunamon thought as she watched Shoutmon X4B continue to unleash his power.

"What kind of attack is that?" Blastmon asked, confused as to where his enemy had suddenly gained so much power, in which Blastmon then took to the air as his crystals began to glow.

"Come up here and try facing me!" He mocked.

At a disadvantage, Ballistamon mentally asked his best friend. {What now Shoutmon?}

But Shoutmon didn't need to answer, as Blastmon was then struck in the back, revealing Sparrowmon.

"Take that!" She yelled at the General, making Taiki and the others to see a familiar face.

And they were even happier to see Nene, who then said. "Taiki, I thought you might need some help."

"Shoutmon, break the Digifuse so we can become X5." Sparrowmon added as she offered her assistance.

"There's no time, fuse with us the way we are!" Shoutmon X4B called back, leaving Sparrowmon speechless as she was unsure it was possible.

"C'mon Sparrowmon, we can't do it unless we try." He said, before turning to Taiki and saying. 'Taiki, we have to take chances to get that future you want."

Taiki smiled.

"Yeah, let's do it together. I'm with you Shoutmon. Let's take X5 to a new level!" The Red general called out in reply, before facing Nene, who nodded in reply, ready to give Sparrowmon and her strength to her friends.

"Shoutmon X4B!"

"Sparrowmon!"

"Digifuse!"

With the combination of their strengths mixed into one, the Digifuse was a success, causing Shoutmon X4B to announce after revealing his new form. "Shoutmon X5B!"

"Whoa! I've never seen that before!" Akari said, amazed that Shoutmon had reached a higher stage of Digifusion.

And he continued to further impress Akari and his friends as he shot up at Blastmon and was prepared to destroy the General.

"No one has ever survived my rain of Crystal Missiles!" Blastmon stated arrogantly, unleashing a massive array of crystals from his body.

"Yeah, well you've never met X5B!" Shoutmon X5B yelled in reply, destroying every crystal with Beelzemon and Sparrowmon's blasters, shocking Blastmon.

"Wha!? That was every Crystal Missile I had! Impossible!" Blastmon called out in shock, seeing that he was now vulnerable to Shoutmon X5B and his attacks.

"Victory Blast!" Shoutmon X5B exclaimed as he unleashed a V shaped blast from his blade, striking Blastmon in the chest, knocking him back, before slamming his fist into the General's stomach, knocking him back further, and then finished his attack as Shoutmon X5B then unleashed a blast of red energy from Beelzemon's cannon, consuming Blastmon in a powerful wave of energy.

"How did this happen? A superior being like me cannot be defeated this way!" Blastmon cried out, only to meet his end in a massive explosion, amazing Taiki, Nene and all the Digimon that had been watching.

And with Blastmon's defeat, Shoutmon X5B slowly descended as all twenty two of the General's Code Crowns floated down around him.

But unknown to any of them, the mysterious ninja Digimon had watched the fight too.

"Not bad." He commented, before once again teleporting away.

-Moments later-

Within an undisclosed location stood, who then asked as Damemon came out and approached him. "So how does the Bagra Army look anyway?"

"No Good, Very no good!" Damemon replied, before his body began to glow, making him then call out. "Warrior Transformation!"

In a flash of light, no longer did Damemon stand, but instead the mysterious ninja Digimon now stood, before kneeling in a show of respect to AxeKnightmon.

"Thanks to your secret training Blastmon was defeated?" AxeKnightmon asked, making the Digimon reply. "Yes sir."

"Excellent work, Tuwarmon." AxeKnightmon commented, before saying. "Continue to secretly infiltrate their ranks and you shall be rewarded."

"With pleasure." Tuwarmon gladly replied.

-Back with the others-

Xros Heart was overjoyed with their defeat against the Bagra Army.

"I can't believe it, you actually took out Blastmon." The elder Monitamon said in a mixture of surprise and pride.

"Thanks." Taiki replied, before saying as he looked behind him and at his friends. "But it was a team effort."

"Well either way, this calls for a celebration!" The Monitamon elder replied, making Shoutmon and the other Digimon cheer.

And moments later all the Monitamon, Xros Heart and the Disc Zone residents were back in the elder Monitamon's grand hall, all of whom were sitting around the table and digging into as many DigiBytes their stomachs could hold.

Though none could match the amount Shoutmon was aiming for.

"Maybe dial it back Shoutmon. You don't want to wind up choking and losing your title as Digimon King at the hand of an unchewed DigiByte." Ballistamon said.

"Sorry, but after that battle, I just can't stop. I need to get my energy back." Shoutmon replied, before grabbing another pack of DigiBytes and letting the contents invade his mouth.

"Then have mine." Lunamon, who was sitting beside Shoutmon, offered in a friendly tone, holding out her container of DigiBytes. "It's the least I can offer you after saving me."

Looking at Lunamon, Shoutmon asked her. "You sure?"

"I am." Lunamon replied as she nodded happily. "Besides, the next Digimon King must keep his strength up."

Hearing that made Shoutmon smile back at her as he then accepted the container before opening it up and eating the contents within.

As he munched on them, a slow feeling started coming up from inside him.

And it wasn't long before Shoutmon stopped eating and placed his right hand on his head, feeling a rush of dizziness overcame him, causing Lunamon to ask in a tone full of concern. "Shoutmon, are you ok?"

"Yeah… I just… I think taking on Blastmon took more outta me…" Shoutmon replied, making Taiki, who could see his friend was not himself, and suggested. "Maybe you should lie down?"

"Sounds good…." Shoutmon replied, trying to stand up, only to collapse back on the table.

"Allow me." Lunamon said as she gently took a hold of Shoutmon's sides, helped him to his feet and began to walk out of the room as he leaned against her.

Leaving elder Monitamon's home, Shoutmon then said. "Lunamon… I'm sorry about this…"

"It's ok. Just try to relax." Lunamon replied as she continued to walk him back to the huts.

Only they walked right past his, making Shoutmon struggle to get out, as he still felt dazed. "Wait, aren't we going past the huts...?"

"We are, but there was something I wished to share with you, somewhere where we wouldn't be disturbed." Lunamon explained in reply.

Curious, Shoutmon then asked. "Like?"

"It's a surprise." Lunamon just said.

He was confused and saw they were walking into the forest, lead into a clearing far away from the others, where Lunamon then told Shoutmon. "We're here."

"A forest?" Shoutmon asked, making Lunamon ask in reply. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but why here?"

"It's because I wanted to thank you for saving me before." Lunamon replied.

"Well, you're welcome." Shoutmon said, before having to ask, still feeling dizzy. "But why bring me all the way out here just to say it?"

Hearing his confused reply, a seductive smirk then appeared on Lunamon's face as she grabbed the left strap that was holding her gown up and moved it down her shoulder, making her then say. "You misunderstood me when I said I wanted to 'thank you'. Let me show you what I meant."

Lunamon then pulled down the second strap of her gown, causing it to fall and to reveal her petite form, perky breasts and her vagina, showing off her naked body to Shoutmon.

Shoutmon was still dizzy, but his eyes widened at seeing Lunamon's naked form.

"Lunamon… What… what are you…?" Shoutmon tried to get out but could still feel the dizziness, making it harder for him to think or focus clearly.

"What? You don't like what I look like?" She asked innocently, tilting her head.

"No, I do…" Shoutmon replied, his cheeks flushed. "It's just…"

"It's ok Shoutmon." Lunamon then interrupted, gently pushing the red dragon so he fell onto his butt.

"Just relax." She soothed in a strangely hypnotic tone, before pressing her lips against Shoutmon's, whose eyes widened at the feel.

Too consumed by the kiss, Shoutmon could only stare at Lunamon as her moon symbol on her forehead glowed, causing Shoutmon's thoughts to go blank, along with his eyes.

Breaking from the kiss, Lunamon grinned as she wrapped her arms around Shoutmon's neck while sitting on his lap.

"Isn't that better?" She asked, tracing her right finger up and down his chest as she spoke.

He just nodded slowly, making Lunamon smirk.

"That's right. Now just relax so I can start thanking you properly." She told Shoutmon as her right hand moved down his chest and to his legs, making the rabbit-like Digimon smirk further as she could feel Shoutmon's manhood had emerged from its sheath.

She moved her hand up and down it as she felt it get harder, causing Shoutmon to start groaning out from her hand rubbing his dick.

Continuing, Lunamon then moved down, angling her face in front of Shoutmon's cock, making her blush and say in a seductive tone. "Oh, Shoutmon, your cock is so big. And I plan to make it feel really good."

She brought her tongue out and lightly licked the tip, which caused Shoutmon to shudder and groan out. "Lunamon, that feels… feels really good…!"

Hearing his groans made Lunamon grin before she kept licking, before increasing both Shoutmon's groaning and pleasure as the rabbit-like Digimon moved her right hand down to Shoutmon's balls and began to rub and massage them.

For several more minutes, Lunamon continued her actions, before Shoutmon groaned out loudly as he had his first orgasm, releasing his cum all over Lunamon's face and chest.

'Salty.' Lunamon thought as swallowed, before licking around her lips, taking in more of Shoutmon's seed.

After wiping and cleaning the rest of Shoutmon's cum off her face, Lunamon asked in a seductive tone. "How did that feel?"

"Awesome..." He panted, making Lunamon smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." Lunamon said, before removing herself from Shoutmon's lap and positioning herself so she was on all fours.

"Now let's see what you can do." She purred, wiggling her butt and enticing Shoutmon to come to her.

Shoutmon stood up and walked closer as his lust consumed him, making him then grab Lunamon's hips and push his manhood inside of her, causing the rabbit-like Digimon to gasp and moan out in pleasure.

"Shoutmon… Ah… It's so deep… feels so… so good!" Lunamon moaned out

"So tight..." He groaned in reply, unable to control himself as he continued to thrust in and out of Lunamon's vagina, while moving his hands from her hips to her breasts, which he began to massage and fondle.

"Shoutmon...!" Squeaked Lunamon, her tongue hung out, while her body felt Shoutmon's cock slide in and out of her and his skilled hands increased her pleasure and moaning as they began to gently pinch and pull her nipples.

"So warm… Feels so good…!" Shoutmon then groaned as he started pulling back his hips before slamming back inside her snatch, making Lunamon cry out in reply. "Yes, Shoutmon… yes… Oh, keep going…!"

Shoutmon could only nod in reply at Lunamon's cries, before he grabbed the rabbit-like Digimon, pushed her down gently onto her stomach and removed his cock, only to then flip Lunamon so she was on her back and then inserted his member back inside of her.

Lunamon let out a low moan as Shoutmon started moving faster, placing her arms around his shoulders as he continued his thrusts.

But her moans were cut when Shoutmon then moved his head down and engaged her in a deep and passion filled kiss, where his tongue invaded and explored Lunamon's mouth.

Returning the kiss, Shoutmon and Lunamon remained in their embrace as he continued mating with her, until both could feel they were reaching their climaxes, forcing the pair to break from each other's lips and moan out.

"Shout… Ah… Shoutmon, I can't… I can't hold it…!" Lunamon moaned out, making Shoutmon groan in reply. "Same here… I'm gonna… gonna cum soon…!"

Shoutmon and Lunamon continued for several more minutes, trying to contain themselves, until Lunamon was unable to and cried out in pure pleasure as she had her orgasm, releasing her cum all over Shoutmon's manhood.

And with her climax, Shoutmon then had his, making the red dragon groan loudly as he came, filling Lunamon's womb with his seed.

The pair remained in their positions until the afterglow of their climaxes wore off, causing Lunamon to collapse on her back, while Shoutmon, with what energy he had left, pulled out of Lunamon, rolled over to her left side and panted heavily.

But with it being his first time, and using lots of energy, Shoutmon was unable to keep his eyes open and fell asleep, making Lunamon then smile.

'He was pretty good.' She thought as she watched Shoutmon sleep.

And seeing he was going to remain unconscious for a while, Lunamon then stood up, not bothering to put her gown back on, before a familiar dark sphere appeared in her right hand.

"Lunamon, so good to hear from you." A familiar dark female voice spoke, revealing Lilithmon's face from inside the orb, before she noticed Shoutmon lying beside her, while his dick was hanging limp, making the female general comment slyly. "I see you've been having some 'fun' while on the job."

"Yes Mistress. It was quite easy to get him. After he ate what I slipped into my DigiBytes, he was practically putty in my hands." Lunamon replied, making Lilithmon smirk, before she asked. "So what news. I take it Blastmon failed?"

Lunamon nodded in reply, before she explained. "Not only did he lose, but Xros heart have grown even more powerful."

"And with Blastmon defeated, Xros Heart now have the most Code Crowns out of all of us." Lilithmon added.

Curious, Lunamon then asked. "What shall I do now?"

"Just keep an eye on Taiki and the others for now. But when the time is right, bring me the Code Crowns, one way or another." Lilithmon told Lunamon in a dark tone, making the rabbit-like Digimon smirk deviously.

"As you command, my Mistress. I shall not fail you." Lunamon replied in a loyal tone, dispersing the orb, before she bent down to pick up her gown.

But as she did, Shoutmon let out a small groan and opened his eyes as he looked at Lunamon's naked form, only he saw on her chest was the same bat-like mark Lilithmon had on her forehead, the mark of evil.


	15. Chapter 15

The general's lust

chapter 15

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day came sooner than expected as Shoutmon slowly groaned before waking up.

"Man, how much did I eat this time?" Shoutmon groaned, rubbing his head as he found it difficult to remember what had happened during Xros Heart's celebration.

As he sat up, everyone else slowly woke up from their slumber, Shoutmon then heard Taiki say. "Morning Shoutmon."

"Morning." He replied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You feeling any better?" Taiki then asked, making Shoutmon stop rubbing and nod in reply.

"Yeah, but I barely remember how I got here." Shoutmon said, making Akari say. "Don't you remember, Lunamon helped you back?"

"A little." He admitted, remembering her helping him back outside, but the rest was a blur.

However, if he could, he would be able to warn Taiki that his Code Crowns were in danger as Lunamon wasn't the sweet little Digimon she appeared to be.

After everyone woke up, they stretched to get the kinks out before getting ready for another day of saving the Digital World, in which they then entered the elder Monitamon's home to see him with Nene, Sparrowmon and her Monitamon, sitting and drinking tea.

"Good morning everyone." He greeted.

"Hey guys." Taiki greeted back, before asking. "So what's up?"

"I was talking with the elder to see which Zone needs our help the most." Nene explained, making the elder nod and say in reply. "And it looks like it's the Sweets Zone."

"Sounds harmless." Smiled Zenjirou in relief.

"Don't be so sure." Nene said in a serious tone. "From what the elder says, Lilithmon has taken over that Zone."

"That's right. And she's there right now." One of the Monitamon added.

That made Taiki get serious after recalling what the General had tried with him before.

"Then we haven't a moment to lose." He said, determined to stop Lilithmon and whatever evil she was planning.

Even though Taiki's determination was in the right place, Akari had to ask. "How do we get there?"

"I know the way."

Everyone turned to see Lunamon slowly enter the room as a shy expression appeared on her face.

"You do?" Taiki asked, making Lunamon nod in reply.

"Great!" Shoutmon smiled, before he walked up to Lunamon and stated. "You're the best!"

"Thank you." She replied with a small blush on her face, feeling strange and confused as to why though.

"Alright then everyone in the Xros Loader and let's go!" Taiki called out, calling back his Digimon allies, before calling out. "Zone Transfer!"

The portal opened, in which he, Akari, Zenjirou and Nene stepped into, walking into the Digital Space.

And thanks to Lunamon's guidance, the portal opened up in a new area, which amazed Taiki and his friends at the surroundings of the new Zone.

From where they were standing, they could all see houses made completely out of sweets, including candy canes, chocolate and cookies, while a mysterious and ominous black castle stood far off in the distance.

"Wow, this place looks so good!" Zenjirou drooled a little.

"Well, for a girl named the Queen of Desserts, this is paradise." Akari commented, making Taiki say in a surprisingly serious tone. "You never told me you were Queen of Desserts."

"You never asked." Akari said in reply.

"Sorry to interrupt, but don't you find something strange here?" Dorulumon then asked.

"Like what?" Akari asked in reply.

"Well, for starters if this Zone is under Bagra rule, then where are all the patrol forces?" Dorulumon questioned, making Cutemon add. "And the streets are so empty. Where are all the Digimon that live here?"

"Maybe they hid or ran away?" Lunamon said.

"A more likely reason is Lilithmon captured them." Dorulumon replied.

"And you can bet she's hiding out there." Taiki added, pointing to the dark castle.

"Then I say we storm it!" Spoke Shoutmon.

"Hold up Shoutmon. We have to find out where the Digimon are first." Taiki told Shoutmon, making Nene then step forward.

"Leave that to me." She said as she withdrew her Xros Loader. "Reload Sparrowmon!"

After calling forth her Digimon partner, Nene climbed onto Sparrowmon's back, before taking to the skies.

"I'll search around for the Digimon, you handle Lilithmon." Nene instructed, making Taiki nod in agreement, which made her smile, before Sparrowmon took off.

And with Nene now in search for the Sweets Zone Digimon, Taiki called out. "Alright everyone, let's go!"

However, before they moved an inch, a familiar voice said. "Hold it, Taiki."

Hearing the voice, everyone turned to see Kiriha and Rosemon walking up to them.

"Kiriha? What are you doing here?" Taiki asked, making Kiriha reply. "I came for the Code Crown. And since I bumped into you, I now have a score to settle."

Knowing Kiriha still saw Xros Heart as an enemy, even after helping him in the Disc Zone, Taiki replied. "This isn't the time. Right now there are Digimon who need our help."

Kiriha smirked at hearing Taiki's words, making the Blue General say. "You're still going on about helping those weaker than you? Pathetic."

"Taiki is not pathetic! If anything you are because you're a big selfish jerk!" Cutemon then snapped, waving his arms around angrily as he spoke.

"Watch what you say, shortie." Spoke Rosemon, holding her whip, which made Cutemon flinch in fear.

"And why are you defending him?" Cutemon then asked after regaining his confidence, not recognizing the Digimon aligning herself with Kiriha.

"Because I stand by his belief. Now shut it or I'll get rid of you now." She threatened, only for Akari to step in between the pair.

"Easy! Taiki's right, there's no need to fight." She said, picking up Cutemon and hoping her words could defuse the tension between the opposing Digimon. "If anything we should work together."

Hearing Akari's suggestion, Rosemon turned to Kiriha, as she still saw Taiki, Akari and the other members of Xros Heart as her friends, and asked him. "What do you think Kiriha?

"Not likely." The blond replied, making Rosemon nod her head in loyalty.

"I understand." Rosemon replied, before turning to face Xros heart once more. "And I apologize, my friends."

"Friends?" Shoutmon asked in a confused tone. "Have we met before?"

"You don't recognize me? I haven't changed that much. I'm Ivymon." She replied, leaving most of Xros heart speechless.

"Ivymon?" Akari asked, before she had to say. "You look amazing."

"And I bet Kiriha thinks the same." Akari then teased, making Rosemon blush, while Kiriha stiffened with some pink on his face.

"I didn't come here for games. I came for the Code Crown." Kiriha then got out.

"Alright. But that doesn't mean we have to fight each other." Taiki said, trying his best to reason with the Blue General.

However, Kiriha just dismissed Taiki and told him. "Just stay out of my way."

"Kiriha, you don't know what you're up against. Lilithmon is here." Taiki warned, making Shoutmon add. "And trust me, taking down a General of Bagra's is no easy feet."

Hearing that, Kiriha asked. "Hold up, you took down a General?"

"Yeah. We defeated Blastmon in the Warrior Zone, but we couldn't have done it without Nene's help." Taiki replied, before stating. "That's why we should join forces, at least for now."

"We'll see about that." Kiriha replied, before turning and walking past Taiki and the others as he set off for the castle too.

With Blue Flare's leave, Shoutmon remarked to himself. "Who knew Ivymon could Digivolve?

Lunamon heard him though and felt self conscious for some odd reason while glaring at Rosemon's retreating form, before shaking her head of her strange feelings and said. "I'm not sure. But we still have bigger things to worry about."

"She's right. To the castle!" Proclaimed Taiki, making Shoutmon and the others nod in reply as they followed their General.

All except Lunamon.

Calling forth another black sphere in her hand, Lunamon smiled to see her Mistress's' face once again.

"Mistress, I have succeeded in bringing Xros Heart to the Sweets Zone. They are coming your way as we speak." Lunamon told Lilithmon.

"Excellent. I'll have the preparations ready by the time they get here." The female General replied with a smirk.

"However, I must warn you that Blue Flare is here too." Lunamon then said, which only made Lilithmon's smirk increase to a dark one.

"Even better. The more the merrier." She replied, thinking how lucky she was to get the chance to take not only all of Xros Heart's Code Crowns, but Blue Flare's as well.

"By the end of the day I'll have sixty eight Code Crowns, that'll show that tin can who is deserving of Lord Bagra." Lilithmon then commented, thinking how thrilling it would be to show off her prize, humiliating Tactimon and being rewarded greatly by Lord Bagramon.

"Shall I merely observe them?" Lunamon then asked, making Lilithmon nod and say in reply. "And do what you must to get them to eat the sweets in my castle."

"As you command, Mistress Lilithmon." Lunamon replied in an obedient tone, before dispelling the orb and, using her knowledge of the Sweets Zone lay out, the rabbit-like Digimon snuck back up with Shoutmon and the others.

"...And that's why desserts are the best tasting foods." Zenjirou stated, finishing a sentence.

"They sound pretty great." Shoutmon replied, before he asked, wanting a second opinion. "What do you think Lunamon?"

"Oh! Well, I agree with you Shoutmon." She smiled, glad to see her cover wasn't blown.

Taiki turned his head around and smiled, seeing Shoutmon and Lunamon so happy, before he then heard Nene's voice come from his squawker.

"Taiki, are you there?" She asked, making Taiki nod, even though she couldn't see him, before he replied. "Yeah. So what's up Nene? Did you find the Digimon?"

"I did. But…" Nene trailed off.

Taiki thought Nene had stopped in her sentence was that the Digimon were in trouble or harmed, however, the brunette stopped as she was looking at numerous cells in the castle dungeons, but in each cell there were two Digimon, and all of them were having sex.

"Oh, yes… Yes...!" A female Floramon gasped as she was on all fours and was being mounted by a Coronamon, who was groaning in response to her cries.

While this was shocking, Nene took notice that each of their eyes glowed purple.

And Nene was further shocked and confused, unable to look away as Coronamon and Floramon then both cried out and had their orgasms, before he pulled out of her and laid on his back, while she fell onto her stomach and rolled onto her back, in which various sections of the roof of the cell then opened up, where several tubes emerged and came down, three came for Floramon, two latched onto Floramon's nipples and one moved in between her legs and into her vagina, while a single tube attached itself to Coronamon's manhood, making them both moan as the tubes were then filled with the same glowing purple they had in their eyes.

After draining both Digimon, the tubes then pulled off Coronamon and Floramon's private areas, leaving the pair panting heavily.

But then, while the tubes were retracting into the roof, closing behind them, a single hole remained, where two dark purple coloured spheres of candy dropped down near the two Digimon.

And immediately, the pair each grabbed and ate one, before they both began to moan as they felt their lust take over, causing Coronamon to pounce upon Floramon and insert himself back inside of her.

Nene walked back as it was the same for each cell.

First sex, then tubes, then the mysterious candy, which lead back to more sex.

"I need to warn the others." Nene said to herself softly.

But before she could leave, she felt a hand wrap around her waist, restraining her, while a second covered her mouth, preventing her from speaking or calling Taiki for help.

"Now just relax. Everything will feel so much more… 'enjoyable' very soon." The voice purred in Nene's right ear, making her eyes widen as she recognized it was Lilithmon talking to her.

And the brunette then gasped as she could feel Lilithmon hand pressing against her lips, forcing something into her mouth, which she accidently swallowed, making Nene then stop her resisting as her eyes dulled and changed to the same purple that the Digimon prisoners were under.

With Nene no longer struggling, Lilithmon moved her to another cell that was empty and left her alone, watching for a moment as the brunette moved her left hand over her chest, groping her breast, while her right slipped down her dress, into her panties as Nene started moaning out as she began to masturbate, making Lilithmon grin as she then left.

Back with Taiki, his concern for Nene increased at the sudden loss of communication.

"Nene? Nene, are you ok?" He asked, hoping for some kind of reply, but got nothing.

That was until the silence was broken when Taiki then heard Nene's voice.

"Taiki…" She moaned, leaving him confused at Nene's reply, before the signal then cut out.

"What was that about?" Shoutmon had to ask.

"I'm not too sure, but Nene could be in some kind of danger." Taiki replied, making Zenjirou step forward and say. "If Nene's in danger than I shall go and save her! Hang on Nene, your hero is coming!"

However, Zenjirou was suddenly stopped when Akari grabbed the back of his shirt, causing him to run in place, while leaving her embarrassed.

"Not so fast, hero. You can't just go rushing off all alone." Akari told Zenjirou in a serious tone, before asking. "What if you wind up the way Nene is?"

"But I've gotta save her!" Zenjirou just yelled.

"You both have good points, but I have an idea." Taiki spoke up, before saying. "We'll split into teams. The first team will consist of me, Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Lunamon, while Dorulumon and Cutemon go with you guys."

"Right." Akari and Zenjirou replied, making Taiki say in a serious and concerned tone. "And if you see any sign of Nene or trouble, call me as fast as you can."

And with that, the group split up, all the while they were being watched by Lilithmon.

'Soon I shall get what I desire.' She thought, before her thoughts turned to Taiki, making her think lustfully. 'And then some.'

-With Akari's group-

After she and the others had walked down a path that had connected from the side of the castle and lead downwards, the group had arrived to a narrow hallway.

"What is this place?" Cutemon asked as Dorulumon carried him aboard his back.

"Looks like some sort of dungeon." Dorulumon commented at the stone walls, floor and the dark and gloomy interior of the area.

"Think Nene's in here?" Cutemon then asked, making Akari reply in a reassuring tone. "This is the most likely place. And if not, we'll keep looking until we find her."

Cutemon smiled at Akari's reassuring and caring attitude, however, as they kept walking, a sudden wall fell from the ceiling, in between Akari and the Digimon, blocking her off from them.

"Akari!" Dorulumon called out, before slamming his drill-like tail into the wall and tried to break through, with no such luck.

"I can't get through." Dorulumon said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Akari called back from the opposite side of the wall, before she said."Just go on without me."

"But Akari…" Cutemon said, worried for his friend.

"Don't cry Cutemon. Remember, we still have to find Nene and I still have Taiki to count on." Akari replied, trying to calm her friends down.

"Alright then, we'll see if we can find another path. Until then be careful." Dorulumon said, before he, Zenjirou and Cutemon headed off.

While separated from her friends, Akari was about to use her squawker to get in contact with Taiki, hoping he and Shoutmon could approach from the roof or smash their way in, but before she could, moans began to echo through the corridor, one of which Akari recognized.

"Nene?" Akari called out. "Nene, is that you?"

Akari ran over, following the moans that she believed Nene was making, looking to her sides to see cells on both sides, full of Digimon mindlessly mating.

Seeing this made Akari blush, but she just tried her best to ignore the sights and sounds of the pleasure as she continued her search for the brunette.

She kept walking and stopped at a cell, leaving her stunned as to who was inside and what was happening to them.

Inside was Nene, who had relieved herself of her clothing, now showing off her naked body, moaning out as tubes from the ceiling were latched onto her nipples, while another was inserted in her pussy.

"Nene!" Akari called out in shock and concern, preparing to use all the strength she could summon to knock the cell door down, but to her surprise it was unlocked, allowing her to enter with ease.

She entered the cell, but heard the door shut and lock behind her, making her yelp in worry at the sudden metallic clang sound,before she turned around and tried to free herself, with no such luck.

And Akari then yelped once more, only this time was because she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Akari…" Nene then purred, before licking her left ear, making Akari break from the embrace and step back.

"N-Nene! What's wrong with you?" Akari asked, only for Nene to reply in a strangely seductive tone. "I was getting so lonely just masturbating by myself and was hoping you could help keep me 'company'."

Akari blushed as Nene put her arms on both sides of Akari's head while smiling seductively at her, allowing her to see Nene's eyes weren't the same color they normally were.

They were now a glowing purple.

She tried pushing Nene back, who pressed herself up against Akari while holding her arms, before managing to knock her down.

"Listen to me Nene. Whatever is going on, you have to fight it!" Akari pleaded, failing to notice as Nene arose, there was another sphere of candy on the floor, which she picked up and placed in her mouth.

Nene then turned to face Akari once more, showing her pupils were still filled with lust, before Nene suddenly shot forward and claimed Akari's lips in a deep kiss, sliding the candy from her mouth into Akari's.

Akari gasped and instinctively bit down on the candy as the remains slid down her throat, in which Nene smiled as she moved back, giving Akari some room as he stumbled a bit and began to moan as a great surge of lust and desire overcame her mind, clouding it with nothing but the need for pleasure.

Her body got warmer, while her eyes glazed over and changed to a glowing purple, making Nene smirk seductively.

Not only seeing Akari was just as aroused as her, but could also see her juices running down her legs, in which Nene then approached Akari and engaged her in another kiss.

Only this time, Akari put up no resistance and instead kissed Nene back.

While Nene continued making out with her, the brunette would break from their kissing every so often so she could strip Akari of her clothing, until she was standing naked before Nene, in which the pair kissed each other again and moaned in the other's mouth, feeling their breasts and pussies rubbing and molding against the other's.

-Meanwhile-

As Akari and Nene were consumed by lust, giving into their need for release, Zenjirou, Cutemon and Dorulumon continued to traverse the maze-like dungeon in hopes of a sign of Akari, Nene or an entrance into the castle.

"This is gonna take forever." Zenjirou whined, making Cutemon say. "Stop your crying! Boys don't cry!"

"Wait, I hear something." Spoke Dorulumon, interrupting the pair as he could hear footsteps in the distance.

"Who's there?" Zenjirou called out, trying his best to hide his nervousness that it could be Lilithmon or one of her servants.

Only for them to watch on as a Nefertimon, with a Terriermon on her back, walked forward and approached them.

Wanting to know, Zenjirou asked the pair. "Who are you guys?"

"I am Nefertimon." The sphinx-like Digimon introduced herself, before saying. "And this is Terriermon."

"Nice to meet you." Zenjirou replied, glad to see a pair of friendly faces, before having to ask. "What are you two doing down here?"

"Did you manage to escape from Lilithmon?" Cutemon asked.

"Well this should answer your question." Terriermon said, before he got off Nefertimon's back and revealed a button in the wall, hitting it and causing a trapdoor to open beneath Zenjirou.

Seeing them spring their trap, Dorulumon snarled as he got in front of Cutemon to protect him. "So you do work for the Bagra Army?"

"Oh don't be so angry. We just wanted some alone time." Nefertimon replied.

Unsure of their motives or strengths, Dorulumon crouched in a fighting stance, making both females amused.

"What's so funny?" Dorulumon asked, unsure why enemies would just smile in a fight.

In response, Nefertimon raised her wings as a sweet fragrance drifted near Dorulumon's nose and filled his senses.

His body stiffened up as his eyes widened, before he shook his head as the wolf Digimon fell down, feeling strange and lightheaded.

"Dorulumon!" Cutemon called out, seeing there was something wrong with his friend, before he turned to Nefertimon and demanded. "What did you do to Dorulumon?"

"Just helped him relax." Purred Nefertimon.

Cutemon was confused by Nefertimon's reply, but ignored it as Dorulumon got back up.

"Dorulumon!" Cutemon called out once more, only Dorulumon just ignored Cutemon, walked past Nefertimon, before he suddenly turned and pounced on her back, letting out animalistic groans and growls as Dorulumon then mounted the sphinx-like Digimon.

"Ooh! Someone's eager." Grinned Nefertimon as she felt Dorulumon push his cock into her pussy and ravaged her.

Cutemon's face lit up, shocked and confused at Dorulumon's actions, allowing Terriermon to strike as she held Cutemon with her ears.

"Let me go or you'll be sorry!" He yelled, struggling to break free.

"Time to join in." Terriermon said, as he then spun Cutemon around before popping a candy ball in his mouth.

After seeing Cutemon had taken in the treat, still spinning, Terriermon pushed him down, before using her left ear to gently massage Cutemon's throat, forcing him to swallow the candy, in which Cutemon then started to groan as his eyes turned purple and his member emerged from its sheath.

"There we go." Terriermon grinned, licking her lips upon seeing Cutemon's cock was standing at attention, before Cutemon got back up, pushed down Terriermon and then climbed on top her, where he began to lick and suck on her right breast.

She hummed at his eagerness, while Dorulumon just continued to grunt from Nefertimon's pussy, tightening pleasurably around his member.

"No need to rush, take your time." Nefertimon got out before moaning as Dorulumon ignored her, became more dominant and pushed more of his cock inside of her, making Nefertimon moan, as it seemed Dorulumon's mind had reverted to a more beastly and primal state, making him more of an alpha male in their mating.

Not that Nefertimon minded though.

-Back Taiki's group-

While he, Shoutmon and Lunamon had entered the castle, ready to face Lilithmon and call upon any Digimon they had remaining in the Xros Loader, both were unaware of two things.

1: Lunamon still remained a faithful spy to her Mistress.

2: That beneath them, most of their friends were being consumed by lust and used for Lilithmon's latest plan to obtain the Code Crowns and power.

All the while Lunamon held a secret grin the more they kept walking.

"Akari? Nene? Zenjirou?" Taiki asked in his squawker hoping to hear a reply, but got nothing, making him worry.

"Think they might have been caught?" Asked Shoutmon.

"I hope not." Taiki replied, making Shoutmon and Ballistamon nod in agreement, as they too were just as concerned for their friends.

"Don't worry, they're fine." A familiar dark voice then interrupted, making both teams turn to see Lilithmon enter the room, only to then say in a dark tone. "At least for now."

"Lilithmon!" Taiki called, preparing to Digifuse, but knew that without Dorulumon, Shoutmon wouldn't be able to reach his full potential.

However, as a black feather, followed by several blasts rained down, striking lilithmon, Taiki turned and called out happily. "Beelzemon!"

"Not you again." Lilithmon groaned, annoyed to see Beelzemon once more.

"This is where it ends, Lilithmon. I swear on the lives of my comrades and Salicia, I will defeat you!" Beelzemon stated in a determined tone, making Shoutmon say. "Not without us, you won't."

Knowing there was strength in numbers and in their friendships, Beelzemon nodded.

"Very well. Taiki, Digifuse Shoutmon so we can fight as a team."

"Right!" Taiki replied, pulling out his Xros Loader as he prepared another Digifusion.

"Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

Starmon!"

"Pitmons!"

"Digifuse!" The group called out, forming Shoutmon X2, who wielded the Star Axe, a form and weapon Xros Heart hadn't used in ages.

But with all they had been through, getting stronger with each Zone, they felt like they might stand a chance.

Lunging forward, Shoutmon X2 jumped at Lilithmon and brought the Star Axe down upon her, forcing her to block the attack with her gauntlet covered arm.

As Shoutmon X2 continued to apply more pressure, Lilithmon commented in an impressed tone. "Not bad, I'm starting to actually see why Blastmon lost to you."

"Too bad for you, I won't lose!" She then yelled, using her left arm to slash at Shoutmon X2 and knock him back.

"Shoutmon X2!" Taiki called out, preparing to run over and see if Shoutmon X2 was alright, in which Beelzemon placed his arm forward, blocking Taiki, before he said. "Taiki, leave this to us."

Knowing he could trust Beelzemon, Taiki nodded, making Beelzemon nod back, before he then stepped forward, ready to finish what he had planned as Reapmon.

"This is going to be fun." Grinned the General.

"I'm not going to lose to you this time! Double Impact!" Beelzemon exclaimed, firing several blasts of green energy from his cannon right at Lilithmon, only for her to dodge each attack as she charged right at Beelzemon.

"Nazar Nail!" She called, preparing to swipe beelzemon with her nails, once more infecting him with her poison.

"Nice try, but I'm not falling for the same trick again! Darkness claw!" Beelzemon yelled, slashing at Lilithmon, before the pair were locked in close combat with their clawed fingers.

But Lilithmon then got the advantage as she used her right hand to block Beelzemon, grabbing his and preventing him from moving his hand, while her left was ready to tear through him.

"Hey! Forget about someone!" She heard, before jumping back as Shoutmon X2 landed in between Beelzemon and where she was standing, knowing if she had stayed, Shoutmon X2, would cut her down to size.

Thankful for his assistance, Beelzemon smiled at Shoutmon X2, who, using his eyes, smiled back, before the pair turned to combat the female General.

Watching Shoutmon X2 and Beelzemon fight as a team to take on Lilithmon, but seeing it wasn't enough, Taiki turned to Kiriha.

"What are you doing just standing there?" Taiki asked, before calling out. "Help us."

"You seem to have this under control." Kiriha just replied, making Taiki groan in frustration, before he had an idea.

"You're right, we do. I just didn't think you'd be afraid to fight Lilithmon." Taiki grinned.

"I'm not, I'm just letting you take the attacks." Kiriha replied, slightly annoyed, making Taiki tease. "And her Code Crowns at this rate."

Kiriha narrowed his eyes before turning to Rosemon and nodding his head, making her nod back as she stepped forward.

"Thorn Whipping!" She exclaimed, bring down her vine-like whip upon Lilithmon, making her cry out as it wrapped around the female General and suddenly electrocuted her.

Seeing his little trick had work, Taiki said. "Thanks Kiriha."

"Don't get used to it. The second she's defeated we're back to being enemies." Kiriha replied in his usual seriousness, making Taiki nod, but think. 'Same old Kiriha."

With Blue Flare working alongside them, Shoutmon X2, Beelzemon and Rosemon all nodded as they prepared to finish Lilithmon off in one attack.

"Sonic Tsunami!"

"Oblivion Cannon!"

"Forbidden Temptation!"

The combined power of Shoutmon X2 and Beelzemon's blasts, alongside Rosemon petals left Lilithmon on her hands and knees.

"It seems I underestimated you…" She got out, before the General heard footsteps, making her look up to see beelzemon standing in front of her, his cannon drawn.

"Too late for excuses. Any last words Lilithmon?" He asked, before he planned to fire and delete her.

"No, but one last surprise." She grinned, before her hand was encased in darkness.

Seeing this confused Beelzemon as to what she was up to, until he heard Taiki call out. "Shoutmon X2!"

Turning around, Shoutmon X2 had dropped the Star Axe and was frantically moving around, grasping his head and crying out, before he was consumed in light and split back into Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Starmon and the Pitmons.

"What's going on, why did we stop the Digifuse?" Starmon asked, making the Pitmon reply.

"Not sure."

"No idea.

"Search me."

"What was that suppose to accomplish?" Beelzemon asked, still with his cannon aimed at Lilithmon.

"See for yourself." She smirked, before calling out. "Shoutmon."

Said Digimon groaned as he stood up, revealing his now dull eyes and a familiar mark appeared on his forehead, shocking Taiki and Beelzemon.

"The curse mark! But Taiki destroyed Ebemon! How is it Shoutmon has it?" Beelzemon demanded, feeling shocked, confused and horrified that seeing Shoutmon was under Lilithmon's influence.

"Simple. Before Ebemon was destroyed, he left a little 'gift' on Shoutmon X4. And since Shoutmon appears to be the source of Xros Heart's Digifusions, my spell took him over, making him my ideal pawn inside of Xros Heart." Lilithmon smirked, remembering as Ebemon's wires made contact with Shoutmon X4's back, infecting him just as he was destroyed by Shoutmon X4's blade.

"He's been a spy this whole time." Beelzemon realised with wide eyes.

"And a very good one, that was until recently. I can feel my control over him slipping with each Zone and Digifuse he goes through. So I planted another spy in your team." Lilithmon replied, before saying. "But let's test Shoutmon's loyalties one last time."

"Shoutmon, attack Ballistamon." She commanded.

After withdrawing his mic, Shoutmon turned and ran at Ballistamon.

"Whoa Shoutmon, just wait a minute…" Ballistamon got out nervously, but, to Taiki and Beelzemon's shock, Shoutmon slammed his mic against Ballistamon's head, knocking the machine Digimon down and shutting him down.

"Ballistamon!" Taiki called in concern, calling back Starmon and the Pitmons to his Xros Loader just in case Shoutmon was still unable to resist Lilithmon and her mind control, while Beelzemon groaned in frustration at seeing Lilithmon turning his friends against each other, making him then turn to face Lilithmon and wipe her out.

Lilithmon however saw Shoutmon's attack as a chance to avoid her destruction, in which she caught Beelzemon off guard, knocking him down, before running past Rosemon and grabbing both Taiki and Kiriha, making them her hostages.

And at just the right moment it seemed, as the mark on Shoutmon dispersed, causing the red dragon to close his eyes and fall on his stomach and into unconsciousness.

"Shoutmon!" Taiki yelled in concern, but was somewhat relieved to see Lunamon approach Shoutmon's fallen form.

"Lunamon, get Shoutmon out of here and…" Taiki called to her, but stopped when Lunamon started to chuckle, confusing him as to why she was laughing in such a situation and why it sounded so devious.

"You can take him away now Lunamon." Commanded Lilithmon with a smirk. "I have what I want."

"Thank you, my Mistress." Lunamon bowed, before picking Shoutmon up and placing him on her back.

"What did you do to Lunamon!?" Demanded Taiki, struggling in her hold, which made Lilithmon laugh at his ignorance.

"I have done nothing to Lunamon, just like I did nothing to Lucemon." She commented, making Taiki realize the shocking truth.

"She's the new spy you mentioned…?" He managed to get out.

"That's right." Lunamon replied in a dark tone, before she commented. "And unlike that fool, Lucemon, I focus only on the objectives of Mistress Lilithmon."

"Have fun." Grinned Lilithmon.

"With a Digimon like him, I know I will."Lunamon smirked back, before taking her leave, exiting the castle's main hall and traversing with the unconscious Shoutmon to an empty room she knew was a bedroom.

With Lunamon now gone, Kiriha called out. "Rosemon! Attack!"

"Not so fast, sweetheart. You don't want to accidently hit your boyfriend. Do you?" Lilithmon mocked.

Rosemon grit her teeth as neither she nor Beelzemon could take the chance of hitting their Generals, making Lilithmon smirk and then say. "Now then, lower your weapons."

Both Digimon reluctantly obeyed, in which Beelzemon lowered his arm-cannon, while Rosemon's vine-like whips lost their sturdiness and went limp, making Lilithmon smirk.

"Much better." Lilithmon said, before she commented. "But now that I have what I came for, I'll take my leave."

Letting out a final laugh, one of victory and evil, Lilithmon teleported in a swirl of darkness with Taiki and Kiriha, leaving Beelzemon and Rosemon alone.

Concerned for Kiriha, Rosemon spoke up. "We need to go after her."

Beelzemon nodded in reply, before he reassured her, knowing she cared for her General. "Don't worry, we'll find them."

Rosemon nodded in reply to beelzemon's words, before both took off to the other door at the end of the room as they began their mission to rescue Taiki and Kiriha from Lilithmon's clutches.

-Back in the dungeons-

With no further use for Kiriha, Lilithmon tossed him in one of the cells, smirk to see she had managed to capture and knock out both Generals.

"I could destroy you, but you may prove useful for what I have planned." She commented to the Blue General's unconscious form, before taking her leave with Taiki in her arms.

-Meanwhile, with Lunamon-

Lilithmon's spy smirked as she continued watching Shoutmon remain unconscious as she had placed him on a large bed.

Wanting to have Shoutmon again, she walked over to the wall and grabbed a candy sphere before walking back over to Shoutmon and placing it in his mouth, smirking as he unconsciously swallowed it.

And Lunamon's smirk increased as Shoutmon began to groan out, feeling the effects of the candy now in his system as it caused his cock to emerge from its sheath and become fully hard in an instant.

"Much better." She said, licking her lips at seeing Shoutmon's manhood once again, before the rabbit-like Digimon moved her head down to it and started licking around, lapping up the pre-cum that was dripping from the tip.

Shoutmon groaned in his sleep as Lunamon held the tip with her hands, continuing her licking, before she smiled when Shoutmon began to shift around, making her stop to see not only was Shoutmon awake, but the candy had done its job.

His eyes now glowing purple and his body full of an uncontrollable lust, Shoutmon pushed Lunamon onto her back, tearing her gown off with his teeth, revealing her breasts, vagina and the mark of evil to him, before Shoutmon then latched onto Lunamon's left nipple, making her moan in pleasure from his roughness and dominance.

"Shoutmon… Oh, my!" Lunamon gasped. "I didn't... know you had it in you… Ah...!"

"A King must always look after his subjects…" Shoutmon, taking his mouth off Lunamon's breast, then replied, before he moved his head back down and resumed licking and biting her nipple.

Continuing pleasuring Lunamon, Shoutmon then moved his right hand down, pushing his fingers into her small snatch, making her moan louder, loving the pleasure the lust filled Digimon was giving her.

But after several more minutes, Shoutmon then stopped, confusing Lunamon until Shoutmon moved around so he was gazing down at her pussy, while his cock was above her, the tip just tracing against her lips.

She opened her mouth and felt the tip slip in while moaning around it as she felt Shoutmon's tongue move across her slit.

She opened her mouth and felt the tip slip in while moaning around it as she felt Shoutmon's tongue move across her slit, causing him to groan out in sexual excitement, before he returned the pleasure Lunamon was giving his cock and then moved his face to Lunamon's pussy, took a hold of her ass with both of his hands, and started to eat Lunamon out.

This made Lunamon moan out in pleasure as she took her mouth off of Shoutmon's manhood and moaned out. "Oh, Shoutmon . . . that's so good . . . keep going . . . Oh, yes...!"

As Shoutmon continued licking Lunamon's pussy, she then placed Shoutmon's member back inside of mouth and resumed to blow him, causing Shoutmon to let out a muffled groan as his face was still buried in between Lunamon's legs inside of her pussy.

However, after several more minutes, Shoutmon broke from Lunamon's vagina and let out a loud groan as he came, filling Lunamon's mouth with his cum.

And with his release, Lunamon then moaned loudly as she too had her climax, cumming in Shoutmon's mouth, which he mindlessly swallowed.

With their climaxes over, Shoutmon moved back onto the bed, while Lunamon moved up and laid by his right side.

"Good boy." Lunamon said, petting Shoutmon's head, treating him like a pet and praising him for his loyalty, before she moved her right hand down to feel that Shoutmon's cock was still hard.

And before Lunamon could react, Shoutmon then grabbed onto Lunamon's hips and repositioned himself so he was on top of her, before Shoutmon lowered himself and inserted his cock into Lunamon's vagina, causing both her and the red dragon to moan out loudly in pleasure.

Shoutmon began to thrust his cock in and out of Lunamon's vagina, before he groaned out. "Oh... Lunamon, you... you're so tight... Ah... It's great...!"

Going deeper and deeper into Lunamon's pussy, Lunamon's moans turned into cries and screams of pleasure. "Oh, Shoutmon... That's so good... Oh, yes... Shoutmon...!"

As Shoutmon and Lunamon continued, Shoutmon then slowed down for a moment and turned Lunamon around until she was on all fours and started to thrust his cock inside of her again, causing their moaning to become even louder than before.

"Oh, Shoutmon, please keep going... Ah... That's it...!" Lunamon cried out in pure erotic excitement as Shoutmon continued to mate with the rabbit-like Digimon.

But soon, Shoutmon could feel Lunamon's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, showing that she was close to her climax, though she wasn't the only one as Shoutmon groaned out. "Ah... Lunamon... Ah... I'm coming... Ah...I'm going to cum soon...!"

Lunamon, feeling that Shoutmon's pace was really quickening and feeling her climax coming, yelled out in sexual pleasure. "Me too, Shoutmon... Ah... I'm coming, too...!"

And Lunamon wasn't lying, as she couldn't contain herself any longer as the rabbit-like Digimon cried out Shoutmon's name in pure pleasure as she came, releasing her cum all over Shoutmon's member, making him groan out loudly in pleasure as he came, filling Lunamon's womb with his seed.

With their orgasms over, Shoutmon removed his manhood from Lunamon's pussy and then laid on the bed, before he smiled as she rested on his chest.

"I... I love you Lunamon..." Shoutmon got out, making Lunamon's cheeks flush in surprise.

However, before she could reply, a tube from beside the bed emerged, latched onto Shoutmon's cock and began to drain him of his lust, making him groan out until it was over, in which the tube then removed itself off of Shoutmon's cock.

And while Lunamon knew there were more candies available to turn resume in Shoutmon mindlessly fucking her, she wasn't in the mood for it and just decided to remain resting on his chest.

But this left her confused as to why.

-With Beelzemon and Rosemon-

Knowing the Ballistamon would reboot soon, Beelzemon placed the machine Digimon safely in a corner, hiding him just in case he was attacked by any other of Lilithmon's servants, before he paired up with Rosemon in the search for Taiki and Kiriha.

However, after traversing through the castle, they came to a stop as they had reached a crossroad, splitting into two paths.

"Which way should we go?" Rosemon asked.

"Split up. If we both take a path, it'll make it easier to find Taiki, Kiriha and Lilithmon." Beelzemon replied, making Rosemon nod in agreement, before saying. "I'll take the left."

Watching Rosemon walk away, Beelzemon then resumed his mission and headed down the right path, walking past cells that contained Digimon after Digimon in the midst of mating without a care about what was around them.

However, as Beelzemon ventured deeper, he stopped as one of the doors to the cells broke open from the inside, before a female voice moaned. "Igni… Ignitemon, I will save you…!"

Rushing over to the cell, Beelzemon saw inside was a Digimon that had a female Digimon, with fair skin, reptilian eyes and purple lipstick that covered her luscious lips.

Long green hair which was braided into two tails cascaded down her back, while her hair also covered most of the right half of her face, while a gray snake-like helmet adorned the top of her head and a light gray puppet-like snake acted as her left arm.

The Digimon wore little to nothing, showing she was wearing a black bra, matching black panties that had a red sash above them and a pair of black spiked boots, which showed off her curvaceous body and F-Cup sized breasts.

Lastly, by her side was a massive sword which Beelzemon guessed she had used to destroy the cell door.

However, he was confused to see the female Digimon just sitting on her knees, moaning out as her right hand was down the front of her panties, massaging her pussy.

But she then stopped, only to let out a loud cry as she climaxed, causing her to fall back and rest against the wall.

"If my will was stronger, I… I could escape…" She panted in frustration, before the female Digimon moaned once more after various sections of the roof of the cell then opened up and three tubes came down, moving into her bra and latching onto her nipples, while the third pushed in between her legs and went into her vagina.

She moaned loudly as the tubes continued to invade her body, while filling up with a purple coloured energy, before retracting and leaving her remaining lying against the cell wall, as well as leaving her a purple coloured sphere of candy, which she picked up, her hand shaking as she brought it closer to her mouth, but threw it aside, in a pile where at least six more pieces of candy lay.

"Hey." Beelzemon called, gaining the attention of the female Digimon, who looked up to see Beelzemon facing away from her to respect her privacy.

"Who are you? What's going on around here?" he then asked.

"I'm Mervamon…" She replied, before Mervamon tried her best to explain as she could feel her lustfulness giving in. "Lilithmon is what happened... She showed up with an entire fleet and took over this Zone… I almost had her, but she got me with a cheap shot and knocked me out…"

"Sounds like Lilithmon." Beelzemon commented as he continued to face away from Mervamon, but hearing her continue to moan.

"And now she's locked every Digimon, including my little brother for her sick plans…" Mervamon said, her moaning increasing as her snake-like arm moved up, bit into the fabric covering her chest and pulled it down, before its tongue ran over her left nipple.

Wanting to know what evil Lilithmon had in store, Beelzemon asked. "What is she up to?"

"I'm not sure… but it involves those cursed candies… and those tubes..." Mervamon moaned out. "Once you eat one, you become addicted to them and… and give in to your urges… And after that, those tubes drain the pleasure from your body… Only for another one of those candies to give it back… It's a never ending cycle... Ahhhh!"

Mervamon then cried out as she was unable to resist cumming again.

"See what I mean…?" She asked after catching her breath, before looking up to see the tubes coming back for her.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon suddenly announced as he turned around, shot forward and tore through the tubes, preventing them from penetrating Mervamon once more, causing the remains of the tubes to retreat back into the roof.

"We have to get out of here." Beelzemon stated, failing to notice that being so close to her, Mervamon's cheeks flushed as she got a good look at Beelzemon's face and body.

And she liked what she saw.

Beelzemon was about to stand up, but Mervamon pulled him closer, confusing him, as well as making him blush as her breasts pressed against his armoured chest and her face was inches from his.

"Mervamon, what are you doing?" Beelzemon questioned, only to realize the candy in her system was taking effect.

"C'mon Mervamon, fight it!" He then yelled, trying to get through to her.

But Mervamon didn't listen and just responded by pulling Beelzemon on top of her, making his cheeks red from her actions, as well as the position he was now in, before Mervamon moved her head up and kissed Beelzemon passionately, forcing her tongue into his mouth, which conflicted him as he knew Mervamon wasn't in the right state of mind, but also her kiss just felt amazing.

Beelzemon, too distracted by Mervamon's kiss, failed to notice Mervamon's snake-like arm move over to the collection of candies she had resisted to eat beforehand before it picked one up and forced itself in between the pair, spitting the candy from its maw into Beelzemon's mouth, who started groaning out as he started to feel the candy's affect on him.

Beelzemon's eyes then glazed over and turned the same shade of purple as all the Digimon who had eaten Lilithmon's candy before him, making him give in and kiss Mervamon, only this kiss was filled with passion and lust, which Mervamon gladly returned.

As the pair tasted each other's mouths and saliva in their kiss, the Mega Level Digimon's clothing, minus Beelzemon's mask, digitized, leaving them both completely naked, revealing Mervamon's H-cup sized breasts and Beelzemon's muscular body and ten-inch manhood, making her moan in Beelzemon's mouth as she could feel the tip rubbing against her lips.

Breaking from the kiss, Beelzemon then asked, the tip of his manhood rubbing against Mervamon's wet pussy. "Are you ready?"

"Oh, Beelzemon. Give it to me!" Mervamon moaned, wanting him.

And with that, Beelzemon nodded his head in reply, before thrusting inside Mervamon, making her moan out in pleasure from the feeling of her vagina walls being stretched out.

"Yes, Beelzemon, yes... Ah... You are amazing... Don't stop...!" Mervamon cried out in pleasure, her mind clouded with pleasure as she was unable to control herself, placing her legs around Beelzemon's hips, forcing his cock to go deeper.

"Don't... Ah... Don't sell yourself short... You're so tight... Feels so good...!' Beelzemon groaned out in reply, as he too was consumed by his urges.

As Beelzemon and Mervamon continued, Beelzemon wrapped his arms around Mervamon's back and pulled her up into a sitting position and began to kiss and lick her massive breasts as he continued to pound his cock into her pussy, making Mervamon's moans turn into cries of pleasure.

But both of them soon moved around frantically as they could feel they were reaching their climaxes, causing Mervamon to break from Beelzemon's lips and moan out. "Be... Beelzemon, I'm so close... Ah... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me too... I can't contain myself for long...!" Beelzemon groaned out in reply.

The pair continued for as long as they could, until Mervamon cried out Beelzemon's in ecstasy as she came.

Mervamon released her sexual sexual fluids all over Beelzemon's manhood, which sent him over the edge and caused him to groan out loudly as he came, filling Mervamon with his seed.

And after their orgasms wore off, Beelzemon pulled his cock out of Mervamon's threshold, before rolling over to her right side as he laid on his back to catch his breath, not caring that four new tubes came down from the roof, in which three of them attached to Mervamon's breasts and vagina, while the fourth moved down to him and was placed on his cock, making the pair then groan and moan as they were both drained.

However, after the tubes had done their job, Beelzemon grabbed two of the several candies beside him and Mervamon, ate one, while placing the second gently against Mervamon's lips.

She was unable to resist, opening her mouth, allowing the candy inside, and causing both Digimon to feel their energy and lust return, in which Beelzemon, seeing Mervamon's glowing lusting eyes, hard nipples and wet snatch, made him then place Mervamon on her back and kiss around her neck, while using his left hand to massage and fondle her breasts, leading to the pair engaging in several long moments of passion, lust and pleasure.

Nothing else mattered.

Not Ignitemon, Taiki, Lilithmon, just pleasure.

After splitting up, Rosemon found herself walking through a thin corridor, where she could see the Digimon of the Sweets Zone locked in cells and in the midst of mating, not caring that they were locked up or that Rosemon was watching them.

But Rosemon suddenly stopped as she found her General locked up and lying against the wall.

"Kiriha!" Rosemon called out, but got no reply as Kiriha remained quiet.

"Rose Spear!" Rosemon then announced in a strong tone.

With her vines, Rosemon sliced through the metal that was separating her from the blond, before she made her way inside.

But the second she stepped foot inside, she was ambushed as tubes shot down, wrapping around her chest and binding her arms tightly against her body.

"What is this!?" Rosemon groaned as she struggled around, trying to escape.

However, Rosemon then found it harder to escape as the tube that had bound her suddenly moved down the lower of her ensemble and suddenly invaded her vagina, making her gasp out at the sudden feeling.

Rosemon couldn't help but moan out from the pleasure forced upon her.

Her mouth hung open as the pleasure continued, which distracted her as another candy fell down from the cell's roof and into her mouth, right down her throat, where the effects took Rosemon over.

Rosemon fell to her knees as she began to feel lightheaded, letting out a small moan as the tube in her snatch had done its job, removed itself and moved back up into the roof, freeing Rosemon's arms and causing her to collapse on all fours.

But then, when she heard a familiar groan, Rosemon licked her lips lustfully and looked up to see her sexy blond haired general still lying against the wall just waiting to be taken.

With the candy clouding her mind, making her give into her urges, Rosemon slipped off her black boots, showing off her long, slender legs, before removing her gloves, untying the rose decorated headband, letting her blonde hair flow down her back and shoulders and then removed the remains of her clothing, revealing her large breasts, hard nipples and wet vagina.

Standing naked before Kiriha, Rosemon seductively walked up to the one who had claimed her heart, before she gently parted Kiriha's legs with her hands, sat in between them and pulled down his pants and underwear, making Rosemon then lick her lips to see Kiriha's manhood.

And while she had dreamt of her and Kiriha, to her, this felt so much better.

She kept his legs open and moved her head down before licking around the tip of the cock, causing Kiriha to groan and shift a little as he remained unconscious, but Rosemon just smiled from hearing Kiriha's groaning and seeing her licking was causing Kiriha's manhood to harden.

"You are so tasty." She whispered, kissing the tip of Kiriha's member, before caressing his balls with one hand while slowly letting her head sink over the tip before moving her head up and down, increasing Kiriha's pleasure and Rosemon's lust.

For several more minutes, Rosemon continued her actions, providing as much pleasure as she could to the one she loved, encouraged to continue her licking, massaging and blow job as Kiriha started groaning louder, signaling he was close to his orgasm.

This made Rosemon, through her clouded mind, mentally smile, before she only got happier as Kiriha's groans continued as his eyes slowly opened, confusing him as to the strange, though pleasant wet warmth going through his lower region.

"Wha...?" He groaned before his vision cleared and his eyes widened at seeing his dick in Rosemon's mouth.

"Rosemon!? What are you…?" Kiriha tried to ask, but found he was unable to finish his sentence as Rosemon kept up her actions, causing the Blue General to then let out a loud groan as he came, filling Rosemon's mouth with his sexual fluids.

With his climax over, Rosemon removed her mouth from Kiriha's manhood, giving the tip a final kiss, before she climbed up, facing her General, making his cheeks flush from seeing her naked and beautiful body so close to him.

"Did you enjoy that?" She asked in a seductive tone, while gently tracing her right fingers around the tip, making Kiriha shudder.

"Rosemon, what's wrong with you?" Kiriha got out while feeling some of his strength leave him thanks to the orgasm.

Rosemon smiled at Kiriha's confusion.

"Akari was right." Rosemon replied, before confessing. "I know she was just trying to embarrass us, but I want you Kiriha. I want you so badly."

Kiriha's eyes widened at Rosemon's words, as well as finding his body tied up, courtesy of Rosemon's vines, which she made sure none of the thorns would pierce his skin or penetrate his body.

And while she could see Kiriha was still confused, Rosemon wanted Kiriha, in which she gently pushed him from the wall's surface, laid him on his back and then made her way up his body, so she was sitting on his chest and her wet snatch was inches from his face.

"Have a taste." Rosemon purred enticingly, awaiting to see if Kiriha was as good at pleasure as he was at leading Blue Flare.

Kiriha could tell that trying to break free wasn't gonna work, so it seemed like he was gonna have to go along till he was free.

Reluctantly, Kiriha moved his head up to Rosemon's snatch, arousing him at the sight of it, before he stuck out his tongue and began to lick around it, unsure of where, he just did what he could.

"Oh, Kiriha… That's it…!" Rosemon gasped, loving the feel of the blond's tongue lashing at her womanhood, which made her want more, in which Rosemon grabbed the back of Kiriha's head and forced his tongue deeper inside her.

Kiriha gasped and tried to focus on breathing through his nose while moving his tongue as fast as he could with no knowledge of which spots affected her the most.

But he soon got his answer as Rosemon moaned out in warning. "Kiriha… I… I'm cumming…!"

Unable to hold back her pleasure, Rosemon cried out Kiriha's name as she then climaxed, holding Kiriha closely as she released her cum into his mouth.

Said General had a hard time breathing and managed to pull back with her juices on his face as he panted, before Rosemon gently placed her hand under his chin, lifted his head up to hers' and smiled, before engaging him in a deep and passionate kiss.

She gently pushed her tongue into his mouth and wrestled it against his as he slowly managed to catch his breath through his nose.

But seeing Kiriha was still struggling to show his emotions fully, Rosemon broke from the kiss.

"I think I may have something to help." She offered, standing up and walking away, where Kiriha watched as Rosemon bent down, getting a nice view of her ass, before she returned, holding the same candy that she had eaten.

"Try this." Rosemon offered, before looking around the cell to several of the candies were just lying on the floor.

"I'm not too sure what they are, but I had one and they make you feel wonderful." She told Kiriha.

"I'll pass." He replied with a stone cold face, certain that the candy was the reason Rosemon was acting so strange.

"Now, don't be like that. One won't hurt." Rosemon said as she climbed back on top of him, rubbing the candy around his lips.

However, being on top of Kiriha made it so it wasn't just candy rubbing against lips.

As Kiriha's erect manhood was brushing against Rosemon's pussy, filling her with pleasure and making her legs then give out as she accidentally impaled herself on the General's cock, making her moan loudly, while Kiriha let out a loud groan at the sudden feeling, in which Rosemon's hold over the candy weakened and fell down into Kiriha's mouth and down his unsuspecting throat.

He gagged a little and coughed before his eyes dull and then turned purple, making him give into his urges, which made Rosemon smile, before releasing her General from her vine bindings, only causing her to let out a surprised gasp as Kiriha grabbed Rosemon by the hips and flipped them around so she was on her back and he was on top of her.

Seeing he was just as dominant in sex as he was in battle was really turning Rosemon on, making her wrap her arms around Kiriha's shoulders and her legs around his waist, pushing down so she could feel his cock invade her vagina a second time.

"So tight!" He hissed feeling her inner walls grasp a hold on his dick, as his cock continued to slide into Rosemon's snatch.

"Oh, yes, Kiriha… Yes… Deeper… Deeper...!" Rosemon begged.

"This time, I lead..." He grinned, making Rosemon nod, before he pull back with only the tip in Rosemon's snatch and then slammed back in, making her gasp loudly and arch her back.

"Kiriha!" Rosemon cried out, loving not only the pleasure, but being dominated and placed in a submissive role/position.

Kiriha held her hips as he started moving in and out of her while feeling her pussy get tighter each moment.

"Oh, Kiriha… That's it… Ah... I… I love you so much…!" Rosemon moaned out as she continued to enjoy the pleasure and allowed Kiriha to continue to dominate her, not caring about anything else but him and their moment of passion.

Kiriha was slightly stunned at her declaration, but the hot feeling of her pussy was making him focus on that as he reached down and gripped her breasts, increasing Rosemon's pleasure and making her moan out from the newly added pleasure and the continuation of feeling the blond's manhood inside her. "Don't stop… Oh, please Kiriha… don't stop…!"

Kiriha grit his teeth as he soon felt pressure being built up in his groin, making his movement frantic.

Rosemon noticed this and moaned out erotically. "Kiriha, cum… cum inside me…!"

Kiriha groaned as he buried his sheathe in her and started cumming, causing Rosemon to arch her back and cry out as she felt not only Kiriha's cum fill her womb, but a powerful orgasm triggered by his, making her cum, releasing it over the blond's member and staining around her legs.

Exhausted from their first time, Kiriha then pulled out of Rosemon and laid next to her, both of their chests moving up and down as their bodies tried to regain their breaths and energy.

And still recovering, both Kiriha and Rosemon just remained on their backs, not caring as tubes came down, attached to their private areas, making them both moan out as they were drained further.

But after the tubes left their bodies, Kiriha picked up two more pieces of candy that were lying beside him, ate one while giving the other to Rosemon, making them both moan again as Kiriha's cock became fully hard, while Rosemon's pussy got wet, in which the blond then climbed back on top of Rosemon and dominated her for a second time, making her moan out Kiriha's name mindlessly as he fucked her over and over.

-Around the same time with Lilithmon-

The female General smirked at the familiar position Taiki was in.

Two times was he on a bed that had belonged to her, and now she was going to have him.

Looking upon Taiki's unconscious form, Lilithmon smiled.

She already knew he had a great body, not to mention a nice big cock in between his legs, which she looked forward to having inside of her.

Lilithmon made sure Taiki's legs and arms had been tied to the bed posts as she started undressing.

Removing her robe, Lilithmon stood in her black latex, showing off her sexy body, knowing that most male Digimon, and the occasional female Digimon, would just drool all over seeing her in her sexy black outfit.

But going a step further, Lilithmon then traced her left finger, which then glowed a dark violet, from the top of her chest, down to her covered crotch, causing the black leather to digitize into countless violet shards, leaving her completely naked.

"Much better." She grinned. She walked over to a small table and grabbed another of her candies, but stopped when she heard Taiki start to groan as he began to wake up.

"What's… what's going on...?" He groaned opening his eyes, only for them to widen as he found he was not only tied to a bed, but was also naked.

"Finally awake, sleepyhead." Lilithmon said.

"Lilithmon!?" Taiki said back in shock, before he demanded. "What are you up to this time?"

"Just taking time to unwind and relax." Came her sarcastic reply, causing Taiki to let out a frustrated groan as he knew she was toying with him.

However, his frustration faded and was replaced with embarrassment as Lilithmon then walked up, climbed onto the bed and moved up Taiki's body so she was lying on top of him, her face inches from his, while her massive breasts rubbed against his chest.

Ignoring that he and Lilithmon were both naked and she was right on top of him, Taiki asked. "Why are you doing this and what have you done with my friends?"

"Oh, they're around. Probably having some fun." Lilithmon replied as she brought her right arm up, her hand close to Taiki's face, in which he could only watch as an orb of darkness formed within it.

And inside he was shocked at what he saw.

Zenjirou was locked in a small cell, no bigger than him, shaking at the bars as he yelled out promises to save Nene.

The image then changed as it showed Shoutmon, resting in a bed with Lunamon, making Taiki guess what they had just done.

Next, it showed an unknown, but highly attractive female Digimon on all fours, while Beelzemon was behind her, making love to her.

The images continued to switch, showing Ballistamon unconscious in a corner of Lilithmon's castle, Dorulumon letting out a loud howl as he was mounting a Nefertimon, Cutemon was on his back, moaning as a Terriermon was in between in his legs, sucking his cock.

Even Kiriha wasn't himself as he was on top of Rosemon, licking her left breast, while pinching her right, making her moan out pleasurably.

And with each of these, Taiki noticed that those engaged in sex had a strange glow in their eyes

But after the final transaction, Taiki's cheeks flushed a deep red as it showed Akari and Nene, both of whom were naked and having sex.

Nene was lying on her back, moaning out as Akari had her head in between Nene's legs, licking her pussy.

"Ah… Oh, Akari, that's it…!" Nene moaned, loving the feel of Akari's tongue rubbing her lips, before the brunette was unable to control herself, placing her right hand on the back of Akari's head, while her left moved up her chest and groped her breast.

Akari continued pleasuring Nene, moving her tongue deeper inside of her, until Nene soon had her orgasm, filling Akari's mouth with her sexual fluids, while some of it got on Akari's face, in which she released her hold over Akari's head, only for Akari to respond by moving up and kissing Nene deeply on the lips.

The pair moaned in the other's mouth from the kiss and the feel of their breasts pressing against the other's once again, before Nene then grabbed Akari and laid her down, got in between her legs and lashed at her vagina, causing their cell to fill with Akari's moans of pleasure.

"I see someone is enjoying this 'little performance'." Lilithmon then commented slyly as she could feel Taiki's dick had gotten hard and was now poking the female General just above her pussy.

"Why are they like that?" Taiki asked, even with a blush on his face as he tried to keep the focus off their nude bodies.

"You can thank my special candy." Lilithmon replied as she sat up, dispersing her darkness and revealing a dark purple coloured sphere of candy in her left hand.

"Before I had all the Digimon locked up, I ordered that the best chefs in the Sweets Zone make me candies combined with a copy of my lust. So anyone, no matter how strong willed, who eats one will be unable to resist their urges and will either masturbate over and over or will find another they can use as a form of release." Lilithmon explained, before saying in a sinister tone. "And that's just the beginning… With all that lust I have gathered, I intend to use it to power up one of the most destructive Digimon ever known. Some even believe he was responsible for the Digital World breaking up into Zones. And with Breakdramon at my command, even that pain, Tactimon will bow before me at the power I will command!"

"It won't work!" Frowned Taiki in defiance.

"We'll see." Lilithmon replied, before she reached down and gave Taiki's balls a squeeze.

The sudden action caught Taiki off guard, making him gasp out from the sudden pleasure, making Lilithmon smirk, as it allowed her to easily place the candy in Taiki's open mouth.

Taiki gasped and coughed as he felt the candy go down, before he started feeling warm and light headed as his eyes glazed over and then turned purple.

Seeing that not even Taiki could resist her candy, Lilithmon smirked as she undid the bindings around Taiki's arms and legs, making him then grab Lilithmon, place her on her back as he climbed on top of her.

Awaiting for what Taiki would do next, expecting him to ravage her, like all the Digimon she had either manipulated or used for release, his action was most unexpected.

He just kissed her.

Lilithmon was left confused, expected him to go straight for her breast or slit, but instead he was just engaging her in a deep and strangely loving kiss.

And it got even stranger as Taiki hugged her close without breaking from her lips, continuing to confuse Lilithmon, especially as a strange feeling overcame her, making her feel compelled to kiss Taiki back.

Lilithmon hugged him closer with his chest rubbing up against hers', making her breasts rub against his body, while she could feel his manhood rubbing against her body, but not entering it.

'What's going on? Is he resisting me?' Lilithmon asked herself, highly confused as to why Taiki was on top of her, but not mindlessly screwing her.

Breaking from the kiss, Lilithmon just watched as Taiki planted gentle kisses around her neck and collarbone, making her moan a little as it felt strangely nice, before Taiki moved his head over Lilithmon's left breast and started to lick her nipple, while he slowly and gently placed his right hand on her breast and began to slowly massage it.

"How does that feel?" Taiki then asked, removing his mouth off Lilithmon's breast, so he could speak.

"It… it feels nice…" Lilithmon had to admit, making her wonder why she had said what she had said and why Taiki had stopped just to ask her how she felt.

Through his lustful eyes, Lilithmon could see a spark of caring behind them, as if Taiki, despite his lust, was putting Lilithmon's pleasure above his own.

With her reply, Taiki resumed his actions, as he placed his mouth over her left breast and resumed to lick and suck her nipple, while his right hand moved down her body, to her womanhood and began to gently and pleasurably rub her vagina.

"Oh, Taiki..." Lilithmon moaned, surprised at how good it felt.

And while she was sure Taiki was a virgin, his skills with his hands and mouth just amazed her, giving her a pleasure she had never experienced before.

Lilithmon then looked down and saw Taiki's dick erect with need, making her remove Taiki's head from her breast and reached down, making him groan out as she began to stroke it.

"My turn." She whispered in a seductive tone, moving her fingers up and down the throbbing length, which made Taiki's groans increase.

"Lilithmon… That feels… Ah… that feels really good… You're amazing…!" Taiki groaned, complimenting Lilithmon's handjob, which made her stop, as this was the first time she had been praised during sex, instead of being demanded more.

But shaking her head, Lilithmon continued stroking Taiki's cock, while moving her head down his body, to his member, which she took into her mouth and began to suck off, giving Taiki a blowjob.

Taiki groaned and returned the gesture as he moved his body up so he was sitting on the bed, allowing him to lightly squeeze Lilithmon's breasts as she continued to suck his cock.

Lilithmon noticed he wasn't being anywhere near as hard as any she had sex with in the past and was being gentle in his rubbing, which surprised her.

And surprised her further as she then climaxed, cumming all over the sheets beneath her legs.

Confused by her orgasm, Lilithmon thought. 'I came? Like that?'

Lilithmon's shock distracted her as her head moved faster over Taiki's cock while swirling her tongue over the tip.

"Lilithmon, it's great…!" Taiki groaned in pleasure, before he then groaned out in warning after several more minutes of pleasure. "Lilith… Ah… Lilithmon, I can't hold it… I'm going… to cum soon…!"

Hearing his warning, Lilithmon's lips remained over Taiki's cock, making him soon groan out as he had his climax and fill the female General's mouth with his seed.

After she swallowed Taiki's cum, she was lost in thought.

She was amazed that he actually warned her that he was going to cum instead of just releasing without a care about her, as well as the amount he had released into her mouth.

'Is he stronger willed than most? Even under the influence of the candy?'

However, Lilithmon was broken from her thoughts as Taiki gently placed his hands on her hips, laid her on the bed and got on top of her, making her moan a little at the feel of his tip rubbing against her lips.

"Are you ready?" He then asked in a strangely caring tone.

Lilithmon stared at him in confusion and just nodded her head, making Taiki smile gently at her as he slowly lowered his hips and inserted his manhood inside of her vagina, before he began to thrust in and out of her.

"Lilithmon, you… you're so tight… Feels great…!" Taiki groaned, only to then ask her. "How do you feel…?"

Lilithmon tried to say it was decent, but it actually felt much better than the other times she's had sex, causing her to smile and moan out. "It… it feels good… Ah… Really good…!"

Hearing Lilithmon's reply and seeing her smile made Taiki smile back as he then increased the speed of his thrusts and gave more pleasure to Lilithmon as he began to gently pinch her nipples, before he moved his head down and engaged her in another kiss.

This time she relaxed and pulled him closer while feeling their tongues wrestling against each other.

After breaking from the kiss for air, Taiki continued, his cock continued to pump in and out of Lilithmon, his hands continued to pleasure her breasts, before he then moved his head back down and started to gently kiss the right side of her neck, which actually tickled a little.

And, in her mind, Lilithmon figured it out, the reason why Taiki felt so different compared to the others she had let screw her.

They weren't just having sex, they were making love.

That made Lilithmon feel special, considering the past males and occasional females she had usually focused on feeling good, causing her to just let go and moan in pleasure.

"Taiki… you are… incredible…!" Lilithmon got out, placing her arms around his shoulders as he continued to thrust in and out of her vagina.

As they continued, Lilithmon was amazed at the pleasure she felt and how long Taiki was going for as he kept up his pace and the pleasure.

But after an hour, Taiki then groaned out. "Lilithmon, I'm cumming again… I… I can't hold it…!"

"Cum inside! Do it!" She cried out, hugging him closer.

Hearing Lilithmon's desire, Taiki increased his pace, thrusting harder and faster, until he was unable to contain himself and had his orgasm.

"Lilithmon!" Taiki groaned out, filling her with his seed.

Lilithmon moaned at feeling from the hot seed filling her womb, before she cried out in pleasure and had her orgasm.

Pulling out of Lilithmon, Taiki then laid by her right side, his chest heaving for energy.

But, to Lilithmon's surprise, Taiki used what energy he had in him to pull her up so she was resting comfortably on his chest, wrapping his arms around her in a tender embrace as he fell asleep.

With Taiki in his current position, Lilithmon had her chance to give Taiki another candy and make him pleasure her once more or, with a single swipe of her claws, she could rid the Digital World of him and obtain everyone of his Code Crowns, all twenty nine.

But she couldn't stand the idea of it.

It felt like she'd be betraying him even after all she had done to him and his friends.

But too distracted in her conflict, Lilithmon failed to notice that, even in her private quarters, tubes had been placed inside, in which one moved up from beside her bed, to Taiki's body and onto his member, making Taiki groan softly as he was drained of the last of the energy he had made in his time with Lilithmon.

And with that last drain added to the energy source, beneath the Sweets Zone, a pair of hollow eyes lit up to a glaring red, as Lilithmon's secret weapon had awakened.


	16. Chapter 16

The general's lust

chapter 16

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep under the castle, the red eyes were followed with a low growl and the sound of machinery reactivating.

And while that was happening beneath, inside the castle and in Lilithmon's private quarters, said General was asleep beside Taiki, both with smiles on their faces.

Slowly, Lilithmon's eyes opened as she awoke, feeling a pleasant warmth around her, making the female General open her eyes fully to see she had fallen asleep on Taiki's chest, while his arms remained around her in a gentle embrace.

She was confused on why she fell asleep and recalled their previous actions, remembering how she had planned to just have sex with Taiki and instead wound up with him pleasing her in a way she had never experienced before.

"I can't believe he made me orgasm. That's never happened, EVER." She muttered to herself, turning her head down as she watched the boy sleep with a content smile on his caring face.

But Lilithmon shook off her feelings when she felt a great power surge from beneath her.

"Breakdramon has woken up." Lilithmon thought aloud, before slowly getting up, making sure not to wake Taiki as he looked so peaceful, in which her body was then consumed by violet light as her black latex dress reappeared upon her, followed by her robe.

After getting dressed, Lilithmon stared at Taiki's form, making her blush a little at seeing him and seeing him naked again, while part of her just kept asking why she hadn't destroyed him.

She shook her head and turned to walk out of the room.

"Time to claim what is mine!" She whispered, clenching her gauntlet at the thought of all the power that now awaited for her.

As she walked down to the chamber, she failed to spot Ballistamon, who was slowly starting to boot back up.

"What hit me...?" He groaned, rubbing the left side of his head, before looking around. "And where is everyone? If my memory circuits are still in tact, the last thing I recall is Shoutmon attacking me. But he was being manipulated by Lilithmon, so I can't hold that against him."

"I need to find him, and the others." Ballistamon then said as he steadily got back on his feet as he wandered around, trying to find his friends.

Travelling through the castle, Ballistamon soon walked through a door and saw it was well furnished inside. He turned and saw Taiki under the covers, but with no clothes on him.

"Taiki, you awake?" Ballistamon asked, making Taiki let out a small groan in reply.

"Uh, Ballistamon?" Taiki got out in confusion, until he remembered what he had done with Lilithmon, making his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Ballistamon!" He then called out, trying to cover himself. "Turn around, I'm naked!"

"Technically, so am I." Ballistamon replied logically, only to have to ask. "But why are you naked?"

"Uh, well…" Taiki got out, scratching his right cheek as he didn't want to say why, especially since it involved one of their enemies.

However, their conversation stopped as a large tremor shook the entire castle, causing Taiki to grab his clothing, which had been folded and placed on a desk beside the bed, as he knew Lilithmon was continuing her evil.

After getting dressed, Taiki called out. "Let's go!"

Ballistamon nodded in reply as the pair let Lilithmon's quarters and headed off in search of their friends.

"Where could they be?" Wondered Ballistamon.

"I'm not sure." Taiki replied, before his Squawker began to pick up a signal.

"Hello? Hello? C'mon, will someone answer already!" Zenjirou's voice called.

Hearing his voice, Taiki asked. "Zenjirou, where are you?!"

"I'm not sure." Zenjirou had to admit, before explaining. "We were all in this dungeon before the wall fell and cut us off from Akari. And then these Digimon showed up and trapped me."

"Well can you describe anything that's happening around you?" Taiki asked, needing more information.

"Nothing I feel comfortable to share I must admit." He replied, as the lower floors had Digimon in cells too, all in the middle of having sex or had stopped to rest.

"Ignitemon!" A Kazemon cried out as she climaxed, cumming all over the Digimon's manhood, before she fell on her back, while he collapsed onto her breasts, using them as pillows.

"Ignitemon?" A voice asked with concern, making Taiki look up to see Beelzemon and a new female Digimon by his side.

"Hey Beelzemon, I'm glad to see you're ok." Taiki said, before asking. "But who's your friend?"

"This is Mervamon, she was a prisoner of Lilithmon's." Beelzemon replied, making Mervamon bow in a show of respect to the General.

"I'm grateful for all that you've done against the Bagra Army." She said, making Taiki reply. "Thanks. But right now we've got to find my friends in order to stop Lilithmon."

"They're probably in the cells we were in." Mervamon guessed, leaving out what they were most likely doing. "However, those dungeon floors are like a maze." She added.

"I have a solution." Ballistamon replied, before his chest compartment opened up, revealing a new Squawker that he then handed to Mervamon.

"Use this to stay in contact." He told Mervamon, who nodded as she placed the device around her left arm.

But concerned, Taiki asked. "But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, Taiki. I can keep in contact with all of you without the need of a Squawker." Ballistamon reassured.

"Then let's find the others." Taiki replied, making Ballistamon, Beelzemon and Mervamon nod in agreement, before they all split up and wandered down the halls.

-Several minutes later-

Taiki looked and saw several cells of digimon mating, reminding him of what happened with him and Lilithmon, making him blush again.

And his blush increased as he came upon the cell that held Akari and Nene, in which the pair were still under the influence of their lusts, the brunette was on top of Akari and locked in a deep kiss as they fingered each other's pussies.

"Nene…" Akari moaned, breaking from Nene's lips, before she noticed Taiki watching them, making her smile.

"Hello Taiki..." She called to him, making Nene stop her actions on Akari's snatch so she could turn and face the boy, showing off her breasts and wet pussy as she did.

Taiki tried looking away while talking to them.

"Akari, Nene listen to me. Beelzemon told me about the candy and how it makes you want to have sex. But you have to try and fight it." He told the pair.

"Why fight it when you can join us?" Akari purred seductively.

"Yeah, just come right in and you'll have the time of your life." Nene added, licking her lips.

Taiki blushed upon seeing and hearing Akari and Nene offering themselves to him, their hands reaching out from the cell as they tried to grab at him.

And his blush increased when the cell door suddenly opened up, causing the pair to fall on top of the General, kissing and licking his face and neck lustfully as he remained on the floor.

Taiki tried to remove them, but Akari and Nene each had a firm hold on his wrists as they continued, wanting more.

But then, he could feel their grips loosen as they moved back up, showing him that their eyes were starting to fade back to their original color, before Akari and Nene slowly closed their eyes and fell on Taiki's chest.

"Guess that candy took more out of you guys than you thought." He commented, smiling to see them peacefully resting on his chest and knowing they'd both be back to normal when they awoke.

-Just a few cells down-

Kiriha groaned out as he slowly came to, seeing Rosemon was standing before him, retying her hair, making her smile to see her General awake.

"Kiriha, we've got trouble." She informed him. "I can feel Lilithmon has unleashed a devastating and dangerous force on this Zone."

He felt exhausted and rubbed his head trying to remember what just happened.

That's when images of him and Rosemon naked and having sex filled his head, making him blush from what he could remember and the fact he was sitting naked before Rosemon.

"You gonna get dressed?" Asked Rosemon, noticing Kiriha didn't move.

"R… right…" Kiriha got out, regaining his composure as he grabbed his pants and stood up, only for Rosemon to then approach him and kiss his cheek.

"And thank you for such a wonderful time." She said, making Kiriha's blush heighten.

"L-Let's just get out of here." He got out, trying to regain his composure as he put his clothing back on, making Rosemon smile and nod loyally, seeing that the old 'take charge' General was back, as well as there being a loving side to the blond.

After Kiriha had redressed, he and Rosemon walked out of the cells in search of Taiki or Lilithmon, the Blue General not caring which one he'd encounter, so long as he could get their Code Crowns.

-Meanwhile-

In another private room where Shoutmon and Lunamon were in bed, both sleeping, Ballistamon came in.

"Shoutmon!" He called out, causing his friend to groan as he came back to his senses.

"Uh, what?" Shoutmon grumbled, opening his eyes, only to blush to see he was in bed with Lunamon's naked form.

"What's going on!?" Shoutmon then asked in a confused tone, not remembering falling under Lilithmon or Lunamon's spells.

"No time for questions. Taiki and the others need us." Ballistamon stated, causing Shoutmon to nod in reply, remove himself from Lunamon's bed and rush off in search of their General and friends.

And with his leave, Lunamon opened her eyes and smirked as she could tell Lilithmon had succeeded in her plan to revive the power beneath the Sweets Zone, in which she wished to join her Mistress in her victory, placed her gown back on and headed to her.

-Within another section of the dungeons-

Beelzemon and Mervamon kept looking left and right for any of their comrades or Ignitemon.

"Just hold on. I promise we'll find your brother." Beelzemon said in an honest and trusting tone, making Mervamon smile.

But the pair then stopped when Beelzemon could hear his Squawker picking up a distress call.

"Taiki, Akari, Nene. Is anybody there?" Zenjirou's voice asked.

"Zenjirou, it's me." Beelzemon replied, making the boy whine. "Beelzemon? Where are you? Come and save me already!"

With his whining, Beelzemon got a good idea as to where Zenjirou and Ignitemon could be, in which he then aimed his cannon at the ground before his feet.

"Double Impact!" He yelled, firing a blast at the floor and caused it to collapse apart, revealing the lower levels of the castle's dungeon, the other Digimon prisoners, who had used all the energy that had in their mating, as well as Zenjirou and Ignitemon.

"Beelzemon!" Zenjirou called out, making Beelzemon smile and say. "Nice to see you too."

Jumping down, Beelzemon tore through the bars of the cell containing Zenjirou, freeing him, while Mervamon used her blade to slice Ignitemon's cell bars in half, before rushing over to check on her younger brother.

Said brother was resting naked on top of the Kazemon after the candy stopped dropping, causing Mervamon to smile to see her little brother was alright, but angered that Lilithmon had used him in such a sick way.

"Lilithmon." Mervamon said as she grit her teeth. "After I find her, she'll be sorry for what she's done."

Hearing her anger, Beelzemon could see he wasn't alone in wanting to take Lilithmon down for all the evil she had wrought and all the Digimon who had either suffered or had been manipulated because of her.

However, another tremor shook the castle, as well as what sounded like a mechanical roar making Zenjirou ask in panic. "What's happening now?"

"Lilithmon, that's what." Mervamon replied, before saying. "Whatever she was using our energy for sounds like it's active."

"And dangerous." Beelzemon guessed. "Come, we must find Taiki, Shoutmon and the others so we can Digifuse and defeat her." He then said.

Mervamon carefully picked her brother up, before following Beelzemon as they left the dungeons and followed the sounds of heavy machinery.

-Outside the walls of the castle-

Taiki, Akari and Nene, who he had redressed, trying his best not to look at their bodies or accidently grab them, were looking on in shock as Lilithmon and Lunamon stood atop the head of a massive machine Digimon, using it to tear the Sweets Zone town to pieces, as Lilithmon controlled the creature with the leavers embedded within its head.

"What is that?" Taiki gasped out.

"That's Breakdramon." Taiki heard Dorulumon say, making him turn to see the wolf Digimon had escaped with Cutemon.

"Breakdramon is such a powerful Digimon that rumors say he was the one who split the Digital World into its current one hundred and eight Zones and it took all the strength of the Legendary Digimon just to seal off his power." Dorulumon then added.

"Then how do we stop it?" Sparrowmon asked as she emerged from Nene's Xros Loader, worried about her friends and the rest of the Digital World if Breakdramon was allowed to continue his rampage.

"Leave that to me."

Taiki and the others turned to see Shoutmon and Ballistamon rushing over to them, making Taiki call out. "Shoutmon! Ballistamon!"

"Taiki, Digifuse us all to make Shoutmon X5B." Shoutmon suggested, before stating in a cocky tone. "If we can take down Blastmon as X5B, we can take down that scrapheap, no problem."

"Don't get too confident." Nene interrupted. "We're still a few Digimon short to make X5B."

"Don't be too sure." They heard Zenjirou say, making them see him, Beelzemon and two other Digimon by their side run up, which made Taiki smile to see his friends back, before he got serious as he withdrew his Xros Loader and called out. "Digifuse!"

"Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Starmon!"

"Pitmons!"

"Beelzemon!"

"Sparrowmon!"

"Digifuse!"

"Shoutmon X5B!" He announced as the Digifusion was complete, in which he was ready to stop Breakdramon and break Lilithmon.

-With the Bagra General-

"That's it, Breakdramon. Tear this Zone to pieces to show Lord Bagra my strength!" She laughed, watching as Breakdramon's drills bore through the ground and tore all the houses around her to pieces, making her smile as she could feel all those strange and conflicting emotions with Taiki removed and replaced with her desire for evil and destruction.

"Lilithmon!"

Turning her head, Lilithmon could see Shoutmon X5B flying at her, his blade drawn.

The female General smirked before making Breakdramon face the Shoutmon X5B.

"Think you can defeat me? Think again." Lilithmon stated, commanding Breakdramon to attack.

"Tazer Strike!" Lilithmon called out, causing the drills attached to Breakdramon's body to shoot at Shoutmon X5B, who continued to shoot forward, dodging the drills with his superior speed.

"Aim for the body! You can shut him down if you get in closer!" Taiki called out as he and the others arrived.

"Right!" Shoutmon X5B replied as he shot through Breakdramon, slicing at the machine Digimon's body and leaving massive slices all across Breakdramon's face, body and legs.

"Impossible! You defeated my secret weapon?" Lilithmon questioned in shock as Breakdramon began to topple.

"Yeah and it didn't even take that long. Some secret weapon." Shoutmon X5B commented, turning to Taiki, who smiled upon their latest victory.

However, a devious smirk appeared upon Lilithmon's face.

The group saw a glass container on Breakdramon's chest were two Digimon that were crying out in pain as Breakdramon's wounds started healing up.

"Mama! Papa!" Cutemon cried out, shocking everyone that Cutemon's parents were trapped inside breakdramon, before Taiki called out, with an equal amount of shock. "It's regenerating!"

"Wait, so you mean I didn't destroy it?" Shoutmon X5B asked.

"Not yet." Lilithmon replied, before asking. "You fool, did you honestly think you could take down a Digimon like Breakdramon so easily?"

"To be honest, yes." Shoutmon X5B admitted in reply.

Lilithmon laughed at Shoutmon X5B's ignorance, before Lunamon told Shoutmon X5B. "You cannot win this time Shoutmon. Not only has Mistress Lilithmon given Breakdramon more power than ever, but she also modified him so he can regenerate. Back down from this fight and maybe she'll show you mercy."

"I'm done with mercy. I want to see them all suffer! Gravity Crush!" Lilithmon called out, activating another of Breakdramon's attacks, in which a barrier of energy consumed the area, forcing Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou, Cutemon, Mervamon, Ignitemon and Shoutmon X5B to the ground.

"L-Lunamon… you work… for her..." Shoutmon X5B groaned out, looking at the Rookie, who just stared down at him.

But watching him suffer, Lunamon felt a pain in her body, making her place her hands on her chest, up to her heart.

"You still show concern for others, even when you're lying helpless?" Lilithmon asked as Breakdramon's drills slowly bore down at Shoutmon X5B.

"That's a quality I won't miss about you. Tazer Strike!" The female general commanded, causing the drills to then strike Shoutmon X5B, making him cry out in pain as they tore into his armoured body, pushing him further into the ground.

'This is terrible! Mama and Papa are in danger and so are my friends. What can I do?' Thought Cutemon in distress, feeling useless at the moment.

That was until he heard his mother's voice in his mind.

"Cutemon." She spoke, before Cutemon found himself no longer trapped by Breakdramon's Gravity Crush attack, but now in a lone area with his parents.

"Mama? Papa?" Cutemon asked.

"Cutemon, you needn't worry about us right now." Cutemon's father said, making Cutemon's mother add. "Right now your friends need you. They need your power. You have a responsibility to help them and we know you'll do the right thing."

His mother's words caused him to start crying, before he cried out. "I'm not leaving you!"

But Cutemon stopped when his parents hugged him and his mother said in a proud tone. "You're so full of love for others son. That's what we love most about you."

"No tears now. Remember, you're a big boy?" Cutemon's mother then told Cutemon, wiping the tears from her son's eyes.

"O… ok, I'll try… for you I'll be a big boy..." Cutemon got out.

Cutemon then let out a loud cry as his hands glowed brightly, before he found himself back in the Sweets Zone, no longer affected by Breakdramon's power, in which he used his strength to unleash his energy right at Shoutmon X5B.

Seeing this, Lilithmon demanded in question. "What is this?"

"This is my strength!" Cutemon replied, before he called out. "Healing Glow!"

Shoutmon X5B was then consumed in a bright green light, the pain of Breakdramon's drills faded while his energy returned, giving him the strength to counter the attack.

He pushed up against the drills, forcing them back, before standing fully, which removed Breakdramon's gravity barrier, allowing the rest of Xros Heart to get back up, which shocked Lilithmon.

"Impossible! Breakdramon was designed to destroy. How are you not destroyed!?" She questioned.

"It's something evil like you two will never understand. The source of our power is each other. Xros Heart always help each other and we never ever give up." Nene replied.

"That's ridiculous thinking!" Lilithmon spat.

"Well if it's something you cannot stand, than I like it." Mervamon said, before offering. "Please, let me assist you in your battle."

Nene nodded in reply, before she called out. "Alright then. Go Mervamon, strike Breakdramon's chest and save Cutemon's parents!"

"Right away!" Mervamon replied loyally as she charged at Breakdramon.

With her massive blade, Mervamon sliced through the large capsule that was attached to the machine Digimon's chest and contained Cutemon's parents, before she smiled to see Ignitemon by her side, catching both the Digimon.

With Cutemon's parents now safe, Shoutmon X5B told Lilithmon. "Now you'll pay for trying to use the power of healing for evil and you're gonna be sorry for getting the Digimon of this Zone mixed up in your twisted plans too!"

"I don't need those pests. I will destroy you all!" Lilithmon exclaimed madly, commanding the drills on Breakdramon's body to bore into Shoutmon X5B once again.

However, Shoutmon X5B just avoided each attack until he was standing before Lilithmon.

"This is for Cutemon! Atomic Uppercut!" Shoutmon X5B exclaimed, Concentrating his energy into his right fist as he then slammed it into Lilithmon's chest, making her gasp out from the pain as she and Lunamon were knocked off from Breakdramon, causing it to collapse with nobody at his controls.

"You fools!" Shouted Lilithmon as Breakdramon roared out and got back to his feet, making Shoutmon X5B ask. "What's going on now?"

"With nobody to command him, Breakdramon has gone to his original programming, which involves destroying everything and anyone in his path." Lilithmon explained.

"Then I'll deal with it." Spoke Kiriha, stepping forward, alongside with Greymon, MailBirdramon and Rosemon, as he pulled out his Xros Loader and had decided to no longer sit back and to show Xros Heart true power.

"Greymon!"

"MailBirdramon!"

"Digifuse!" The duo called out as they emerged from Kiriha's Xros Loader and merged as one.

"MetalGreymon!" He roared out, ready to destroy Breakdramon, Lilithmon and all who dared oppose Kiriha and Blue Flare.

"Giga Destroyer!" MetalGreymon then exclaimed, unleashing energy blasts from his maw, tail cannon, the cannon mounted on his left arm and the ports on his wings, striking Breakdramon and consuming the machine Digimon in a massive explosion, while Shoutmon X5B narrowly avoided getting blasted himself.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" Shoutmon X5B yelled, turning at Kiriha. "You couldn't have waited until I was out of the way?"

However, Shoutmon X5B was too distracted as he continued his rant, he failed to notice that in the dust a familiar pair of red eyes glared at him.

"Behind you!" Taiki quickly warned.

"Huh?" Shoutmon X5B got out, turning his head to see a drill shoot out and pierce his back, causing him to cry out as he was pushed to the ground, while the drill bore into him once more.

"Shoutmon X5B!" Taiki called out, horrified as he watched the drill push deeper into Shoutmon X5B's back and would soon break through his armour and then his body.

And with the dust clearing, showing Breakdramon had survived, the machine Digimon turned and sent another drill into MetalGreymon, causing him to cry out in pain as he fell on his back.

"MetalGreymon!" Kiriha called out, the strike was too powerful for his unprotected chest to withstand and MetalGreymon split back into Greymon and MailBirdramon.

"Forgive us..." Greymon groaned out, obviously in pain, which made Taiki take charge.

"Cutemon, go heal Greymon and MailBirdramon. Shoutmon X5B, disengage the Digifuse!" Taiki quickly commanded, knowing he'd lose Shoutmon X5B, but his friends would be safe, in which Shoutmon X5B's body glowed as several lights scattered away from Breakdramon, revealing the injured forms of Shoutmon and the others.

And as Shoutmon and his team regrouped, Cutemon had followed Taiki's order, using his healing power to treat Greymon's chest wounds, making Greymon say. "What are you doing, runt? I don't need your help."

"Taiki gave me an order and I'm following it." Cutemon replied, knowing Blue Flare would be more accepting of assistance if they knew it was because they had been ordered to, not because of friendships.

"We don't need your help." Kiriha commented, only for Cutemon to snap back. "Well too bad, you're getting it!"

"Great….just….great… What do we… do now..." Groaned Shoutmon, feeling he was almost out of energy.

Taiki was unsure, but he had an idea of who might.

"Lilithmon, listen. We need to think of a way to shut Breakdramon down. You helped bring him back online so you must know his weaknesses."

"Of course, but why would I help my enemy?" Lilithmon frowned.

"Because otherwise he'll just tear the Digital World to pieces." Taiki replied, making Lunamon speak up. "He's right, Mistress. Maybe we should help?"

Lilithmon gripped her hand, looked at Taiki and let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine." She said, hating she had to help Xros Heart once again, but knew it was the only way to make sure Breakdramon wasn't set loose on the Digital World, or made a fool of by Tactimon for another failed plan.

"If anyone could get to Breakdramon controls, they could stop him." Lilithmon told Taiki.

"Great!" Taiki replied, thinking if either Sparrowmon or Beelzemon had the energy left, they could take him atop Breakdramon and shut him down.

But Taiki's idea was shattered when Lilithmon then told the Red General. "However, due to Blue Flare and their carelessness, the controls look to damaged to operate."

"So Breakdramon cannot be stopped?" Shoutmon questioned, before he groaned. "Great."

"Well it's been fun." Starmon said, thinking it was the end of the Digital World. "The thing I'll miss most is you, Shoutmon. No, Taiki. No, DigiBytes."

"What about us?" One of the Pitmon asked.

"I forgot about all of you. Give me a minute and I'll figure this out." Starmon replied.

Continuing his rampage of mindless destruction, Breakdramon let out a roar before using his Gravity Crush attack on them, creating a second barrier of energy that consumed the area, forcing Taiki, Lilithmon and the others back down.

"Not again…" Shoutmon groaned, struggling to get up from underneath his own weight, watching helplessly as Breakdramon's head lunged down at Ignitemon, preparing to crush him to pieces with his razor sharp fangs.

"Ig… Ignitemon…!" Mervamon called out, gaining all the strength she could to push herself up and shield her brother, taking the attack, as Breakdramon bit into her, making Mervamon cry out loudly as she could feel his teeth sinking deeper into her flesh.

"I… I won't let you hurt my little brother…!" She yelled, using her right arm to bring her blade across Breakdramon's face, leaving a massive scar line just above his maw.

This made Breakdramon roar in pain and drop Mervamon, who fell to the ground, holding her chest where Breakdramon's fangs had bit.

"Sis, are you alright?" Ignitemon asked, worried for her, which just made Mervamon smile.

"I'll be fine, besides I'm the older one so it's my job to worry about you." She replied, ignoring her injuries as she comforted Ignitemon.

Nene looked at them and smiled as she knew what Mervamon was thinking.

'She's just like me. She cares about her little brother, just like I care about Yuu.' She thought, pulling out her Xros Loader.

"Mervamon." Nene called out. "I know exactly how you feel. Please, as a big sister to another, let me help you."

Mervamon smiled, nodding in reply, which made Nene smile back at her, before holding up her Xros Loader with what energy she could while remaining victim to Breakdramon's Gravity Crush attack.

"Mervamon!"

"Sparrowmon!"

"Digifuse!" The female Digimon called out as Sparrowmon gave Mervamon her power, fusing with her and equipping Mervamon's back with Sparrowmon's wings while her shoulders had Sparrowmon's laser gun attached her shoulderplates.

"JetMervamon!" JetMervamon announced as she was ready to fight for and protect her brother and friends.

She flew up at Breakdramon who roared and tried swiping at her, only JetMervamon's new speed allowed her to easily avoid the attacks and strike back with her own.

"Heartbreak Shot!" She called out, firing pink beams from her breasts at Breakdramon, causing the machine Digimon to roar in pain once more, damaging him and forcing him to deactivate his gravity intensifying power amongst the three teams.

With the gravity back to normal, everyone of them pushed themselves up, before hearing Breakdramon roar out again, signalling he was still in a blind and mindless rage.

And in his rage, two of his drills shot down at those who had helped revive his power, Lilithmon and Lunamon, both had just got up and knew they had no time to react or defend against his onslaught.

Taiki and Shoutmon saw this and found their bodies moving without them even thinking, leaving everyone in a state of confusion as the boys both lunged forward, in which Taiki tackled Lilithmon, while Shoutmon did the same to Lunamon, leaving both stunned as they watched where they were as the drills bore into the ground, making them think if Taiki and Shoutmon hadn't stepped in, they would have been torn to pieces and their Data scrapped.

Still confused, Lilithmon looked up to see Taiki on top of her with a serious expression on his face.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Because we're allies right now." Taiki replied, before saying with a smile. "And I know you may not believe it, but I know there is good in you. Why else did you spare me all those times when you could've just attacked me?"

Seeing him smiling at her made Lilithmon blush as the strange feelings he had felt in the past and while Taiki made love to her came back.

And Lunamon felt the same way.

She too was on her back as Shoutmon was on top of her.

"After everything I have done to you, why did you save me?" Lunamon stared at Shoutmon in confusion.

"I saved you because I made a promise. To never ignore the weak and become a King. A King for everyone." Shoutmon told her in a serious tone, before standing up and turning to face Breakdramon.

And despite his injuries, he was willing to keep fighting, as was Taiki, which left Lilithmon and Lunamon speechless.

"Well, this is gonna be real close." Grinned Shoutmon, summoning his mic as he prepared to take on Breakdramon.

"You said it." Grinned Taiki, holding his Xros Loader tightly, while trying to think what would be the best method to take down a behemoth like Breakdramon.

Both females stared at them in shock.

While Xros Heart had become a powerful force, without any Digifusion, Shoutmon alone wasn't enough to take down a Digimon said to be the destroyer of worlds, confusing Lilithmon and Lunamon as to why Taiki and Shoutmon refused to give up, why they had saved them, and why part of them wanted to help the boys despite them being enemies.

'We're not allies or friends, Xros Heart is the enemy of Lord Bagra.' Lilithmon thought.

'But why do I feel the need to help?' Both female Digimon then thought as their emotions continued to conflict.

'Isn't it obvious? YOU LIKE HIM!' Shouted Lilithmon's inner voice.

The statement made Lilithmon want to snap back and disagree, but memories of her and Taiki flooded her mind, including him and her working to stop AxeKnightmon from destroying them, seeing him naked for the first time and the pleasure she felt when he kissed, pleasured and made love to her.

'You're right…' Lilithmon confessed, suddenly feeling her energy come back and a warmth fill her body. 'I do like him. No, I love him.'

'NOW GET IN THERE AND HELP OUR LOVE!'

Lilithmon arose to her feet as she continued to feel the energy fill her body, making her feel more powerful than ever, before she looked and saw the energy she was receiving was coming from Taiki's Xros Loader, amazing the pair.

And they were further amazed as the energy inside Lilithmon began to encircle her in a red aura, which also affected Shoutmon too.

Taiki didn't know what to think of it at first, but then he realized it and held his Xros Loader up high as he called out in a strong voice. "Digifuse!"

"Lilithmon!"

"Shoutmon!"

"Digifuse!" They both called as their forms were completely consumed by red energy, which then combined as a single aura that then shattered in a beautiful array of light, revealing the two enemies had now combined their power.

No longer stood Shoutmon or Lilithmon, instead Lilithmon stood before Taiki, only her robe vanished and her black latex outfit had been altered.

Now she was wearing a red version that exposed her stomach and her cleavage. Red coloured boots that reached her thighs adorned her legs. Red fingerless gloves adorned both her hands, removing her gauntlet and replacing it with a larger copy of Shoutmon's mic. And lastly, while her lips were now a shade of red too, the most noticeable change was the mark of evil, it no longer was part of her as it had faded off her forehead.

"Lilithmon: Songstress Mode!" She announced proudly, her voice full of strength, determination and no wickedness.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Did Lilithmon just Digifuse with Shoutmon?" Akari had to ask, still not believing what had transpired.

"Sure looks that way." Taiki commented with a smile, before calling out. "Ready?"

While Lilithmon turned her head, smiled and nodded, Shoutmon mentally called out. {Bring it on!}

With her reply, Taiki called out in command. "Alright then. Show Breakdramon what you've got!"

"Sonic Heartbreak!" Lilithmon exclaimed, her voice echoing in the mic, which then fired an energy frequency at Breakdramon, who was unable to withstand the power of the attack, as well as the frequency that was affecting him, causing various small gears and bolts on the machine Digimon's body to fall and drop off, before he fell to pieces as he was unable to maintain himself and erupted in a massive array of Data particles that rained down upon Lilithmon, who slowly turned and smiled at Taiki, making him smile back at the combination of power and beauty Lilithmon was showing off.

"Unbelievable." Muttered Dorulumon in awe.

"You can say that again." Akari replied.

With Breakdramon defeated, Lilithmon and Shoutmon separated, turning back into their old selves, which made Lunamon run up to the red dragon.

"Shoutmon, are you ok?" Lunamon asked, making Shoutmon smile and say. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Never better." Lunamon confessed, revealing to him that the mark of evil on her chest was gone, just like Lilithmon's.

"All my life, all I've known is evil, but you helped open my eyes and seen that I chose the wrong path. Thank you, Shoutmon. It would be an honour to follow you and Xros Heart." She told him, before she embraced Shoutmon and engaged him in a loving kiss, which surprised him at first, but he then relaxed and kissed Lunamon back.

"And thank you Lilithmon." Taiki said, making her smile.

"You're welcome." Lilithmon replied, only to say in a sad tone. "But unlike Lunamon, I won't be around to join you."

Hearing that, Taiki had to say. "Don't say you're still on Bagra's side."

"I'm not. But I have to make things right." Lilithmon replied, approaching Beelzemon.

"Reapmon, I mean Beelzemon, I know that because of me I destroyed Salacia and forced you to make tough decisions, that's why I wish to surrender. Do what you must to avenge those I wronged." She said, kneeling down, while awaiting him to delete her

Beelzemon narrowed his eyes and raised his cannon up to her head with Mervamon holding her blade near Lilithmon's back, only for him to then withdraw his weapon, much to Lilithmon's confusion.

"Before this all I wanted was to avenge Angemon and the others, but after meeting Taiki and leaning that revenge can leave you bitter and alone. I see that destroying you after you wish to change won't help anyone. If you really wish to make things right join our side and fight against Lord Bagra." Beelzemon told her, making Lilithmon look up to see the kindness in Beelzemon's eyes, the same kindness Taiki's eyes had.

Lilithmon smiled and nodded.

"I will make things right." Lilithmon promised.

"And to start, Taiki..." She began to say, turning to her new General. "To show our new bond, I offer you all twenty seven of my Code Crowns."

All of Xros Heart was amazed as Lilithmon held her hands out, in which twenty seven lights emerged before her, each a Zone she had conquered, making Taiki smile as he added them to his.

And with Lilithmon now on the side of Xros Heart, the Sweets Zone returned to normal.

The Digimon were all freed and the destruction Breakdramon had caused was fixed.

However, while everyone seemed happy, Nene had to ask. "By the way, what happened after I was put in that cell?"

"I don't remember a thing." The brunette then commented.

"Not one thing huh?" Akari asked, glaring at Nene as she could remember the brunette trying to kiss her.

"Why? What did I do?" Nene asked, worried.

"Don't worry about it." Lunamon spoke up. "What happened in the past, stays in the past. Right Shoutmon?"

"Right." He replied with a smile.

-Meanwhile, in Lord Bagra's base-

Tactimon watched the display of the Zones they had conquered and the ones either under rule by Xros Heart or Blue Flare or still yet to be theirs' and saw a square that represented the Zones change to a red colour.

"Incredible. It seems Lilithmon has lost not only the Sweets Zone to Xros heart, but all the Zones she conquered. They are proving more of a challenge than I had ever imagined." Tactimon commented, thinking Lilithmon had been defeated just like Blastmon, but was further from the truth.

"Enjoy your victory while you can, human trouble makers, for the day we meet will be your last day."He then vowed, withdrawing the sword of oblivion as he awaited his rematch against Taiki and Xros Heart.


	17. Chapter 17

The general's lust

chapter 17

xxxxxxxxxxxx

With the defeat of Breakdramon, another Zone safe from the clutches of the Bagra Army, Taiki and the others all knew that Shoutmon becoming the Digimon King would come true sooner or later, especially since Lilithmon had a change of heart, in which she not only joined Xros Heart, offering her power and Code Crowns to her new allies, giving them a total of fifty six, but released all the Digimon she had captured, hoping they could forgive her.

But luckily, after learning she was now working alongside Xros Heart, the residents decided not to hold a grudge against the former General of Lord Bagra.

And now, with the Sweets Zone under Xros Heart's protection, Taiki had opened up a portal to the next Zone, in which he Shoutmon and the members of Xros Heart were about to leave.

But not before Cutemon and Mervamon said their goodbyes to their loved ones.

"Goodbye mama. Goodbye papa." Cutemon said as he hugged his parents, making them smile.

"Farewell Cutemon, continue making us proud." Cutemon's mother said, making Cutemon smile and nod in a determined reply as he then walked back to his friends and climbing back onto Dorulumon.

But even though he was glad Cutemon was still on their side, Taiki had to ask. "Cutemon, are you sure you still want to come with us?"

"Yes. I need to come with to help my friends on their adventure, and that's what I'll do." Cutemon replied in determination.

"And what about you, Mervamon?" Nene asked, wondering if she was having second thoughts of leaving her little brother.

"I am ready. I will miss Ignitemon, but I know he can take care of himself." Mervamon told Nene, turning to face Ignitemon, who smiled at his older sister, making her smile back.

"And if you want to take down Lord Bagra, you'll need all the help that comes your way." Mervamon then added, determined to help her friends in achieving Shoutmon's dream and ridding the Digital World of Bagra's evil.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Taiki interrupted, before calling out. "Let's go!"

"Right!" His friends all called as one.

Watching as Xros Heart left the Zone, Kiriha and Rosemon watched on from the side, in which the Blue General had his arms crossed.

"Rosemon, do you remember what you said before?" He asked.

Rosemon blushed at the question, but remained strong and nodded her head. "I do." She replied, wondering what Kiriha was thinking or what he was going to say.

Kiriha just remained silent and let that sink in. 'For the first time ever, I can honestly say I'm shocked.'

-Meanwhile, with Xros Heart-

After arriving in the next Zone, the Swords Zone, Taiki and the others found it was an area where various Digimon that trained in close combat to improve their strength and weapon skills.

However, Tactimon had sent another of his subordinates, Grademon, a warrior Digimon that was clad in dark purple armor, to lead his invasion force against those who got in their way.

Various Digimon, including several Yasyamon, Beowolfmon and Vajramon were no match for the precise firepower of Grademon's Troopmon, while his Dinohyumon slashed any Digimon warrior that dared defy their leader.

"Grademon!" Taiki called out, getting the warrior's attention.

"Out of my way, pipsqueaks!" Grademon threatened.

But not backing down, he then called out in command to his forces. "Attack!"

Following Grademon's order, the Dinohyumon charged at Xros Heart, their blades drawn, only for Taiki to draw his own source of strength, his Xros Loader.

"Digifuse!"

"Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Starmon!"

"Pitmons!"

"Digifuse!" They all called out, giving their strength to Shoutmon, who then announced as they had become one. "Shoutmon X4!"

With Shoutmon X4 by his side, Taiki called out. "Alright X4, show them how it's done!"

"Right!" Shoutmon X4 replied as he then charged at Grademon's forces, slicing through each of his minions with ease, while Sparrowmon was using her long ranged attacks to hold back and take down any Troopmon that tried to ambush or attack Shoutmon X4 during his battle of the blades.

Course it came to a big surprise to the troops of Grademon when they saw Lilithmon slicing through them with her Nazar Nail, reducing her enemies to Data particles, in which

it felt good to destroy Bagra's minions for an actual reason now.

And with their combined strength, it wasn't long until Grademon was the only Digimon left.

However, something was off.

The whole time Shoutmon and the others were fighting, all Grademon did was watch, standing in the same place without moving a muscle.

"Why's he just standing there?" Akari asked, making Shoutmon X4 reply. "I dunno. Maybe he needs an oil change."

"Don't underestimate him." Zenjirou then said, knowing what Grademon was up to. "He's an expert swordsman and is waiting for the right time to strike."

"Got it." Taiki replied, before instructing. "Shoutmon X4, let him attack first. The only time he'll be vulnerable is when he makes his first move."

"No problem, Taiki." Shoutmon X4 said as he remained vigilant for Grademon to strike.

"Say goodbye Xros Heart!" Grademon suddenly shouted as he withdrew his twin swords, charged forward and exclaimed as he brought his arms up. "Cross Blade!"

Seeing an opening in his defences, Taiki called out. "Now!"

"Right!" Shoutmon X4 replied, shooting forward with his blade drawn as he clashed against Grademon, consuming the area in an explosion from the power of their blades striking, before the dust then faded, everyone could see Shoutmon X4 was victorious as Grademon had been slashed badly and was slowly digitizing.

But while Grademon was defeated and it was another win for Xros Heart, Zenjirou just stared at the sight, making him remember.

'That's the same move Taiki used to beat me.' He thought, remembering how Taiki managed to beat him in a Kendo match using the exact strike Shoutmon X4 had used.

However, as Zenjirou remained focused on the past, in the present more and more of grademon began to fade as he was nearing his destruction, making a Yasyamon comment in an amazed tone. "I cannot believe Grademon was defeated."

"As was written. It said that Xros Heart would save the Digital World." A Vajramon said.

However, Cutemon then spoke up.

"You guys. Look what's up there." He called out, making everyone look up to see a bright light slowly fall down from the sky.

"it's the symbol of the master swordsman." The Yasyamon said, referring to the Sword Zone's Code Crown, which landed in Taiki's hands, making Dorulumon explain, after breaking from the Digifuse. "That means the Code Crown has deemed us worthy of its approval."

"You!?" Grademon questioned, gripping his blade as he tried to get back up.

"You are not master swordsmen. How dare you, not one of you is worthy of that title!" He groaned out as he just collapsed back to his knees once more, making Taiki stare at him.

"What is it Taiki?" Shoutmon asked, knowing something was up.

"It's just… I feel sorry for him. If only he was a good Digimon, then we wouldn't of needed to defeat him and humiliate him like that" Taiki replied, looking at Grademon's damaged form.

Hearing his reply, Shoutmon yelled out. "What are you thinking Taiki? This is a battle, not a bake off. And when do we ever feel sorry for the Bagra Army!?"

'Taiki, you truly have a good heart.' Lilithmon thought, wishing she could do something to help Taiki, while Taiki wanted to help Grademon.

And he got his wish the Code Crowns in his Xros Loader slowly emerged, combining with the Swords Zone Code Crown, creating a larger Code Crown that floated in the air, proudly displaying the banner of Xros Heart above it, while radiating with a gold aura, which not only consumed the Zone, but Grademon as well, repairing his damaged body and turning his armor to a pure gold color.

Seeing this, Taiki thought. 'He changed? And not just a new coat of paint. I didn't know Code Crowns had that kind of power.'

"Hey Taiki, did you do that?" Akari asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't trying to do anything." Taiki admitted, before he noticed Lilithmon had her hand on her chest, making him ask. "Are you ok?"

"I… I don't know. I just got this feeling after you got the Code Crown." Lilithmon replied. "Don't worry Taiki, I'll be fine." She added.

Hearing that made Taiki smile, before he faced Grademon and asked, smiling at the warrior Digimon. "Well whatever the case, the main thing is you're ok. Right big guy?"

"Ugh, how could you think I am right? Stuck in this ridiculous looking body?" Grademon asked, drawing his blade and holding it to face Taiki.

"Never matter, human. The next time we meet, you will feel the terrible might of my blade!" Grademon then stated, before fleeing.

With Grademon's departure, Shoutmon asked Taiki. "You went easy on him. How come?"

"It's just… I thought…" Taiki began to say, only for Shoutmon to finish. "I know. I know. You couldn't turn your back on him."

Knowing Shoutmon was right made Taiki laugh, followed by Akari, Zenjirou, Ballistamon, Cutemon, Dorulumon and Lunamon.

Even Lilithmon let out a little chuckle.

And while Xros Heart was laughing, Grademon, who continued his departure, placed his hand on his chest as a strange feeling filled his body, making him ask. 'Taiki Kudo. What have you done to me?'

-Back with Xros Heart-

After watching Shoutmon X4 and Grademon in their fight, it renewed the desire Zenjirou had to defeat Taiki in a Kendo match, in which he had withdrawn a large stick from the ground, before trying to strike Taiki down with it, much to everyone's confusion.

But luckily for Taiki, Zenjirou stopped when a familiar voice commented. "You guys are taking this Swords Zone a little too seriously."

"Kiriha!" Zenjirou called out upon seeing the blond once again.

"What brings you here?" Taiki asked as he got to his feet, while Shoutmon and the others approached the Blue General, just in case he wished to fight them and take all the Code Crowns they had gathered.

"You guys are so clueless." Kiriha commented, before he asked. "How could you have not noticed that ever since Taiki claimed the last Code Crown, the Digital World has been changing around you?"

Taiki was taken aback from hearing that, but was unable to reply as Kiriha then explained. "I know it's true because I've seen it with my own eyes. Everything's changing now. Today the owner of each of the Code Crowns has been determined and the changes are greatest in the Zones you control, Taiki. Those Zones were scattered but now they're merging together, and Digimon themselves are changing too."

Kiriha was right, for every Zone that Xros Heart had managed to save from the bagra Army now had the Xros Heart banner proudly displayed in the skies.

In the Forest Zone MadLeomon had returned, only for his form to be consumed in light, the darkness removed from him as he turned into Leomon.

"Look, it's the good Leomon." A Sunflowmon called out happily.

"He's been reborn." Lillymon added, before she and several Sunflowmon embraced the Digimon, making him ask in a confused tone. "What happened to me?"

Meanwhile, Neptunemon arose from the waters of Island Zone as he too had been reborn, making him say in a surprised and glad tone. "I feel so not evil."

And in the Magma Zone, the Digimon were amazed to see AncientVolcamon back, only he had no feeling to conquer or enslave the Digimon of the Zone.

-Back in the Swords Zone-

After hearing Kiriha's statement, Taiki asked. "Are you trying to tell me that all the enemies we defeated in those Zones are coming back as good Digimon? How is that even possible?"

"It's part of your new power, Taiki." Wisemon then replied from inside his Xros Loader, making Taiki reply, confused. "Huh? What does that mean?"

"Because of all the Code Crowns you now possess, you have gained power over all those Digimon you defeated. They have been reborn as the good Digimon they can be. Even though you destroyed them in battle, a Digimon's raw Data is indestructible." Wisemon explained, making Lunamon say happily. "That means even me or Lilithmon could be defeated, but we'd come back since we're on your side."

"Wow, that's really good news for us." Taiki replied, adding in a hopeful tone. "That means if we can beat the Bagra Army once and for all..."

"We really could make a world with only good Digimon. That would be awesome!" Akari said, finishing Taiki's statement.

"And with you as our King, it would be perfect." Lunamon added, embracing Shoutmon affectionately.

However, while all of Xros Heart was cheerful, Kiriha ruined the mood, as the General of Blue Flare told Taiki and the others. "Man, would that be a boring place. It's going to be a lot harder than you think. Don't forget you've got a powerful enemy out there."

"You mean the Bagra Army?" Taiki asked, only for a familiar dark voice to say. "You are correct, Red General."

A powerful bolt of dark lightning then struck down from the skies, making everyone gasp at the sheer power, watching on as the skies turned dark.

"It's Tactimon!" Dorulumon warned, knowing that voice, one he wished he could forget.

"How convenient to find both Blue and Red Generals here in the same place. This will save me a great deal of time." Tactimon's voice commented, before stating. "I shall now cut off your means of escape and take all the Code Crowns from both of you."

As the skies grew darker and lightning struck more frequently around Xros Heart and Blue Flare, a massive tower fell from the sky that bore the flag of the Bagra Army then slammed into the ground, shocking everyone as the ground around them rose up, trapping them in the twisted domain.

"Now no one leaves this Zone!" Tactimon then laughed wickedly as he stepped out of the shadows and faced his enemies.

"Lilithmon, what are you doing with these humans?" Tactimon asked upon seeing her, thinking she had been destroyed like Blastmon, before he mocked her. "Are they holding you as prisoner or did you finally realize that I am your superior and gave up on trying to beat me in the eyes of Lord bagra?"

"Neither. I realized that this whole time I was serving the wrong side. I now see Taiki Kudo as my Lord and General. And I will see to it that not only won't you get any of his Code Crowns, but he shall not be harmed." Lilithmon replied in a determined tone, making Tactimon chuckle.

"How amusing. To think you would serve a human." He mocked her, making Lilithmon grit her teeth as she wanted to charge in and tear Tactimon to pieces, but knew Tactimon wasn't a Digimon that could be taken down so easily.

"But that matters not. My disrupter tower blocks all Zone Transfers. As long as it stands, no one can enter or leave this Zone. We are free to battle until one of us is destroyed." Tactimon explained, before he said, withdrawing the sword of oblivion. "I have invaded so many Zones just waiting for this day to arrive."

"Be Careful Taiki. Tactimon will be more powerful than ever." Lilithmon warned.

"How right you are Lilithmon. Earth Shaker!" Tactimon exclaimed, slamming his sheathed blade upon the ground, which created a massive force of wind that Taiki, Kiriha and the others barely managed to dodge.

Knowing there was no other choice but to fight, Taiki called out in concern for his friends. "Everyone get outta here!"

Akari, Zenjirou, Nene, Cutemon and Lunamon did as Taiki had demanded, taking cover, watching him, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon and Lilithmon ready to fight the General, while Kiriha, who too joined in on taking Tactimon down, yelled. "He's all mine! Reload, Blue Flare!"

"Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Starmon!"

"Pitmons!"

"Sparrowmon!"

"Greymon!"

"MailBirdramon!"

"Deckerdramon!"

"Digifuse!" They all called out as one, combining all the strength they had into two Digital forms that were determined to destroy Tactimon once and for all.

"Shoutmon X5!"

"DeckerGreymon!"

With both Digifusions complete, Shoutmon X5 lunged at Tactimon, slicing down at him, only for the General to hold back Shoutmon X5's blade with his own.

And before he knew it, Shoutmon X5 was struck in the back by one of DeckerGreymon's blasts

"Hey, that stings!" Shoutmon X5 yelled at DeckerGreymon and Kiriha.

"Let me handle this one. He's way higher ranking than Blastmon and tougher than what you're used to." Kiriha just told Shoutmon X5 and Taiki in reply.

Annoyed by his desire for power blinding him, Taiki told Kiriha in a serious tone."This isn't the time to brag about who is stronger Kiriha, let's try to survive this battle!"

While trying to get through to Kiriha, Shoutmon X5 had taken to the skies, trying his best to get through Tactimon's defences and strike.

"Penetrating Blast!" Tactimon then called, firing bolts of energy off of his blade, making Shoutmon X5 groan out, both in pain and annoyance. "I can't land a hit on him!"

As Shoutmon X5 and Tactimon continued to fight, Akari had to ask. "Do you think it's true that we're trapped here?"

Checking her Xros Loader, which just showed static, Nene replied. "I'm afraid he was right. We can't change Zones."

"Kiriha, you know what that means right?" The brunette then asked, making him reply. "It means you can't escape until I save you weaklings and beat him."

Nene just smiled at his reply, before asking. "I'm sure you wouldn't be so arrogant that you'd cling to your foolish pride at a time like this are you?"

Kiriha laughed at Nene's question.

"Why don't you drop the act and say what you really mean." He replied, seeing right through her tricks, making the blond then ask. "You think I should cooperate with Taiki, don't you?"

"Alright then." Kiriha said, before facing Taiki. "Let's finish this!"

Taiki nodded in reply, before facing Shoutmon X5 and commanded. "Shoutmon X5, Atomic Uppercut!"

"Deckerdramon, Plasma Decker-Launcher!" Kiriha commanded his Digimon partner, making both call out in unison. "Right!"

"Atomic Uppercut! Shoutmon X5 announced as his right fist was encased in energy, before he shot at Tactimon and was further consumed by energy as DeckerGreymon launched his Plasma Decker-Launcher power, consuming Shoutmon X5 with its power

"Now we'll see how tough you are!" Shoutmon X5 yelled, slamming his super charged fist into Tactimon, making Taiki and Kiriha smile, thinking they were on the verge of victory.

However, Tactimon knocked back Shoutmon X5's punch with his sheathed blade, making the General then comment. "Not bad for a desperation attempt from amateurs. But I think I've let this go on long enough."

"Tectonic Tremor!" Tactimon announced, slamming his blade once more into the ground, which not only created another surge of power, but also darkness arose around Shoutmon X5 and DeckerGreymon, binding them and preventing either Digimon from moving or fighting.

Struggling against the darkness, Shoutmon X5 asked. "What kind of attack is this?"

"My sword's power is so great that Lord Bagra had to put a seal on it to limit the amount of damage I did to the Zones. But that seal has been lifted." Tactimon replied in a dark tone, enjoying seeing his enemies suffering at his hand.

"You mean you weren't even using your full strength in those other battles?" Shoutmon X5 had to ask in a worried tone.

"Yes. But with this attack, all the Digimon whose Data is yet to be claimed is brought back as evil spirits under my command." Tactimon replied.

'I can't believe Tactimon had this much power.' Lilithmon thought to herself in shock, wondering if Taiki could actually win this fight.

"And now to reduce you to dust with my ultimate attack!" Tactimon called out as he held the sword of oblivion proudly in the air, causing all the evil Digimon spirits to release their collective hold over Shoutmon X5 and DeckerGreymon and become part of Tactimon's blade.

"Earth Hammer!" Tactimon shouted, slamming down three times, which not only caused three pillars to rise beneath his feet, further destruction to the Zone, but forced Shoutmon X5 and Deckergreymon to break from their Digifuses.

And worse, his power forced everyone to drop to their knees, making Taiki and Kiriha drop their Xros Loaders.

"Pinned down are you?" Tactimon mocked, before commenting. "Feel no shame for your defeat. You held out far longer than I had expected you to.

With both Xros Heart and Blue Flare down, Tactimon then released his hold over the Code Crowns he had obtained, causing both Taiki and Kiriha's Xros Loaders to glow before the Code Crowns stored within them were forcefully removed and placed before the General of the Bagra Army.

"Do you see, Lord Bagra? I have taken the Code Crowns from the Red and Blue Generals. Now all one hundred and eight Code Crowns are yours'." Tactimon said, making a dark voice reply in a pleased tone. "You've served me well Tactimon. Now bring me the Code Crowns at once."

"Yes sire." Tactimon replied loyally.

However, back at his base, Lord Bagra was distracted when Damemon entered the room, giggling, making him ask. "What do you want, pest?"

And he got his answer as AxeKnightmon stepped forward, approaching source of the evil that was the Bagra Army.

-Meanwhile-

"What a glorious day this is!" Tactimon announced, preparing to transfer all the Code Crowns to his master, while Taiki and the others remained pinned to the ground.

"If Lord bagra gets his hands on the Code Crowns…" Shoutmon groaned out.

"Then all the Digital World will turn evil…" Nene added in worry, making Lilithmon say in an equally worried tone, as she had come so far. "No… I… I don't want to be evil again…"

Hearing that, Tactimon told her. "Don't worry Lilithmon, you won't. Instead your Data will be added to my power. In fact, you should consider yourself grateful that I'll put your worthless Data to good use."

"That's wrong!" Taiki shouted in defence. "Lilithmon isn't useless… We all deserve a second chance, that's the world I want to create!"

"You've got that right Taiki, even the Lilithmon part." Shoutmon spoke up, before saying as he managed to rise to his feet. "And as long as you're willing to try, we're right there beside you!"

"Yeah… If you can go…" Dorulumon got up, getting back up.

"Then we can go too!" Ballistamon stated, ignoring the gravity forcing him down.

And with his friends all having faith in him, Taiki grabbed his Xros Loader, cried out and arose once more, dispelling Tactimon's power.

'Impossible. They all managed to get up despite my Earth Hammer.' Tactimon questioned himself, before he exclaimed. "I had planned to take your Code Crowns and spare you, Taiki Kudo. But your way of thinking is dangerous. So I'll have to destroy you completely!"

Summoning the cannons mounted on his back, Tactimon brought them to his shoulders and began to charge them with a devastating amount of energy, one he was sure would rid him of Taiki once and for all.

"Taiki!" Everyone called in concern as he was consumed by a massive blast.

With his attack successful, Tactimon laughed, but stopped when the dust settled and Grademon was standing before Taiki, protecting the Red General.

"Grademon how dare you betray me! Explain yourself!" He demanded.

"I cannot explain it Tactimon. I only know that Taiki Kudo saved my life, the life of his enemy. And now with his life in danger, I could not turn my back on him." Grademon replied, amazing Akari, Nene and Zenjirou that a Digimon who had sworn revenge on Taiki had now saved him.

While Tactimon, Grademon and the others were confused, Taiki had a thought as to why Grademon had protected him. 'I think I get it. Grademon changed after our battle because I had the Code Crown and because I wished he could be a good Digimon. it's the only explanation.'

But Taiki was then broken from his thoughts when both of Grademon's blades shattered and he collapsed.

"Grademon!" Taiki called in concern.

"Absorbing Tactimon's blast took all I had Taiki." Grademon said, only to then ask. "How did I do?"

"It was awesome. You saved me." Taiki replied with a smile, which made Grademon chuckle.

"Maybe we saved each other?" Grademon suggested, before he got back to his feet and told Taiki in a serious tone. "But I have one more job to do."

"I must free you and your friends from this Zone" The warrior Digimon stated, before he shot past Tactimon.

"Where do you think you're going? Get back here you traitor!" He demanded his subordinate.

"No wait! Grademon!" Taiki called out in concern.

"The good thing about changing sides is I know where their weak point is!" Grademon just replied, before slamming into the disrupter tower, destroying it.

"Tactimon, how could you let this happen!?" Lord Bagra demanded, watching his failure. "Finish them now!"

"You'll pay for turning Grademon against me. And his destruction of the tower gains you nothing. You will never leave this Zone!" Tactimon vowed in a tone full of rage.

"I'm not the one who changed Grademon, he did it himself." Taiki replied through teary eyes, before he grasped his Xros Loader. "And that's real power."

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Tactimon replied furiously and was about to strike, but stopped when a blast of green energy slammed into his side, while a black feather fell beside Taiki.

"Beelzemon!" He called out as his comrade landed before him.

"Sorry I'm so late. I transferred Zones as soon as the tower went down." Beelzemon replied, before he asked. "Everybody ready to go?"

"You better believe it!" Sparrowmon replied, making Shoutmon add in a determined tone. "Just say the magic words and I'm on it!"

"Digifuse!"

"Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Starmon!"

"Pitmons!"

"Sparrowmon!"

"Beelzemon!"

"Digifuse!" The various Digimon called, combining Beelzemon and Sparrowmon's firepower to Shoutmon and the others, making Shoutmon yell out. "Shoutmon X5B!"

Seeing his enemy had Digifused once more, Tactimon called upon the evil spirits within his blade to trap Shoutmon X5B, however, Taiki stated. "That's not going to work this time around."

"Reload Xros Heart!" He exclaimed, calling forth every Digimon in his Xros Loader, before they leant Shoutmon X5B their strength and began to punch, slice and destroy the darkness consuming their friend, including Lilithmon and Lunamon, who were more than happy to assist in saving an ally and helping in Tactimon's destruction.

Annoyed by their antics, Tactimon yelled. "Say goodbye you pests, Earth Hammer!"

Watching Tactimon, Taiki got an idea.

"A swordsman is most vulnerable…"

"When he first attacks." Shoutmon X5B replied, watching as Tactimon brought his blade back up for a second strike.

And seizing the chance, Shoutmon X5B exclaimed. "Victory Boomerang!"

Firing all his energy into one shot, it struck Tactimon who was unable to block the blast and was thrown back, causing the surrounds around Tactimon to fall apart as he was sucked into a dark portal and sealed away.

With Tactimon gone it looked as though Xros Heart and Blue Flare were safe for the time being, that was until a dark tornado emerged and headed for the two teams.

"Savage Cyclone!" The tornado then yelled, causing a massive skeletal hand to emerge, which absorbed every single Code Crown into it.

"No, Lord Bagra now has all the Code Crowns!" Lilithmon called out in worry, while trying her hardest to resist the force and power Lord Bagra's storm was creating.

But it was no use, as she, Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou and Shoutmon, who was forcefully broken from his Digifusion were sucked inside.

-Back in Lord Bagra's chambers-

Watching Lord bagra use his power, AxeKnightmon asked. "Does this human, this Taiki Kudo, really pose that frat a danger?"

"Indeed he does. There is something inside him that causes great changes in the Digital World. But he is out of the way now and I have all of the Code Crowns!" Lord Bagra replied, holding out his right hand to show all one hundred and eight Code Crowns combining into one massive crystal of pure darkness.

"Well done my brother." AxeKnightmon said in an impressed tone, making Lord Bagra let out a laugh of pure evil, knowing that all the Zones and the Digital World was now his to rule.

A world of pure evil.


	18. Chapter 18

The general's lust

chapter 18

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Taiki. Taiki, wave up." A female voice called in concern, causing the boy to slowly open his eyes to see a familiar black feline Digimon standing before him.

"Lilithmon?" Taiki asked, confused as to why she had changed forms. "What happened to you?"

But before she could reply, Taiki turned to see Akari and Zenjirou both waking up as they got up from the ground.

"Where are we?" Akari asked in a confused tone as the last thing she remembered was being sucked into a twister of darkness before blacking out.

"And where's Nene?" Zenjirou added in worry, looking around frantically.

"Taiki, we have a problem." BlackGatomon spoke up, getting their attention and making Akari ask. "Who are you?"

"Guys, that's Lilithmon." Taiki replied.

Hearing that surprised Akari and Zenjirou, before Akari had to ask, confused as to why Lilithmon had changed to a cute feline Digimon. "She's Lilithmon?"

"It's BlackGatomon now." She replied, before saying. "But we have bigger problems."

"You've got that right."Shoutmon suddenly called out from Taiki's Xros Loader, before he emerged. "All the Digimon in the Xros Loader are gone!"

Taiki was shocked to hear that, but had to question. "All of them?"

"Everybody must've been left in that last Zone." Shoutmon replied, only to then notice there were changes in his form compared to his friend's.

"Hey, why am I so tiny compared to you guys? What Zone is this?" Shoutmon asked, looking up at his friends, who were giant compared to him, while he was no taller than Taiki's Xros Loader and was now transparent.

"It's because we're no longer in any Zone, or the Digital World for that matter. We're in the Real World."BlackGatomon replied, leaving Taiki, Shoutmon, Akari and Zenjirou speechless.

"Wait, then why aren't you the same?" Zenjirou pointed out.

"It's because my Data was altered when I entered the Real World. The same thing happened when I first arrived here several years ago." BlackGatomon replied, before looking down at Shoutmon and commenting. "And it looks like the barrier between our worlds can affect us in different ways."

"Wait, if we're home, then that means…." Akari started, before turning and running into town, confusing the boys, until BlackGatomon spoke.

"I guess she missed her family more than she let on." She said, watching Akari run off.

-At the Hinomoto residence-

"Mom! Mom!" Called Akari as she ran into her home and stopped at the kitchen to see her mom cooking.

"No need to shout, I'm right here." Smiled her mom before she took notice that Akari was starting to cry.

"Mom!" Cried Akari who ran over and hugged her mom. "I'm so happy to see you again, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Akari, I was just at the grocery store, that's not long." Her mother replied, rubbing her daughter's back.

-Several minutes later-

"But it's true!" Akari cried out as she and her family were eating dinner while she told them of her adventure in the Digital World, which they promptly thought as just a wild tale.

"So you went to this Digital World to battle an entire army of monsters and still made it in time for dinner?" Akari's father asked, thinking she had made it up. "You've got a lot done in one day."

"But I did!" Akari exclaimed before remembering her cell phone, making her pull it out and say. "Alright, if you don't believe me, I've got pictures that prove it."

But to her confusion as she cycled through the pictures on her cell phone, there were only shots of her, Taiki and Zenjirou.

"That's weird. I know I took pics of the Digimon." Akari said, confused as to why none of her Digimon friends were no longer in any of the shots.

And just like Akari, so too was Taiki having difficulty making his family believe in him, his adventure or the Digimon.

"But mom, it really happened." Taiki spoke, while eating his noodles. "It's like you didn't even miss me and I've been on this adventure for like forever."

Taiki's mother only replied. "We had breakfast this morning, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but I've been gone for ages!" Taiki said back, making Shoutmon, who was standing atop his Xros Loader, sigh and say in a defeated tone. "It's no use Taiki, she thinks your mind has gone as soft as a noodle."

"So you're telling me you went to this Digital World with the Xros thingy to battle some bad Digimon and it took weeks and weeks, even though I saw you this morning?" Taiki's mother then asked, finishing slurping her noodles, making Taiki reply, thinking she was having a change in her son's statement. "Yeah!"

"Well Taiki, a story like that is bound to get you an A in your creative writing class. Who knows, maybe you'll grow up to be a writer. Just let me know when you're ready with the next chapter, ok?" Miss. Kudo then replied, taking away whatever hopes Taiki and Shoutmon had that she believed him, causing the pair's heads to slump down.

"Taiki, I doubt anything is going to work." Whispered BlackGatomon, who was trying to sneak by his mother, causing the boy to smile at her as the black furred feline's presence gave him an idea.

"Alright then, mom. If you don't believe me about Shoutmon, then say hi to a later Digimon who joined my team." Taiki announced.

"And where are they?" His mom smiled while going along with her son's imagination.

"BlackGatomon, come up here and introduce yourself." Taiki called to the hiding feline.

However she just shook her head.

"Taiki, I don't think that's a good idea." BlackGatomon had to say, making Shoutmon ask her. "Are you kidding, it's a great idea. Since she can't see me, the very least she can see you, then she'll know Digimon exist, right?"

"Maybe, but..." BlackGatomon began to say, but stopped when Taiki then lifted her up under her arms and held her up in front of his mom.

"I see you also found a stray cat during your little adventure." She smiled, making Taiki and Shoutmon slump their heads for a second time.

"A stray? I'll have you know I'm more than a cat." Hissed BlackGatomon, before she said in a heartfelt and honest tone, before nuzzling her cheek against Taiki's. "I used to be one of Lord Bagra's top Digimon Generals, that is until your son gave me real strength through his love and kindness."

Miss. Kudo blinked as the feline her son held kept meowing loudly while waving its paws around, making her comment. "Well she does certainly have a lot of energy."

"And she really seems to like you." She added from witnessing BlackGatomon's affection towards Taiki.

"Uh mom, didn't you hear a word BlackGatomon said? And doesn't she look different than most cats?" Taiki asked gesturing to the larger ears and gloves she had.

"I must admit that gloves on a cat is somewhat unusual, but meowing and purring is completely normal." Miss. Kudo replied.

"But her ears and tails are longer than any known cat." Taiki said, trying his hardest to convince his mom that he wasn't making up any of his adventure in the Digital World.

"Forget it Taiki. If she doesn't believe her own son, what chance is there with me?" BlackGatomon asked.

"Good point." Sighed Taiki, setting her down.

"I didn't say anything." Miss. Kudo remarked upon hearing her son speak to BlackGatomon and thought he was talking to her, seeing as how she was the only other person in the room.

"Uh, it was nothing." Taiki shrugged away, eating his noodles faster, before he had finished his dinner.

Standing up, Taiki then said. "Thanks for dinner, mom. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Without waiting to hear her response, Taiki grabbed the Xros Loader, with Shoutmon climbing on his his left shoulder, and walked to his room, while BlackGatomon followed close behind.

Once inside his room, Taiki closed the door, placed the Xros Loader on the floor, in which Shoutmon went back inside to get some sleep, while BlackGatomon remained by the door, watching as the boy fell onto his bed and sighed.

"Why didn't she believe me?" Taiki asked a loud.

"Don't blame yourself Taiki. You tried your best." BlackGatomon reassured as she climbed up and sat beside him. "Sometimes humans will try and find any way to explain something that's new or foreign to them."

"But how come she said you were meowing the whole time?" Taiki then asked.

"It's because you're unique. You have a gift to hear Digi-Melodies, which allows you to see and speak with Digimon. And Akari and Zenjirou, after spending enough time in the Digital World with you, can see and hear us too." BlackGatomon explained in reply.

"In fact, I think that's what lead you to me the first time we met." She added.

Hearing that, Taiki asked curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I now see it wasn't a coincide you just happened to find me injured. You heard I was in trouble and came to help me, right?" BlackGatomon asked, making Taiki nod, remembering hearing a similar sound just like when he first met Shoutmon.

"I remember that day all too well. This was back when Lord Bagra had just appointed me, Tactimon and Blastmon as his Generals to help him conquer all one hundred and eight Zones. Back then I had recently conquered my third Zone, losing all of my Troops, but in my arrogance I thought I couldn't be defeated so I tried to invade a Zone. The result didn't wind up in my favor as the Digimon fought back and managed to beat me. Wounded, I retreated through the Digital Space. Feeling my body fading and my energy weakening, I started to give up, until I saw a small crack of light close by and knew it was my only chance for survival. When I awoke, I found I was back in my Champion form and in your world."

"And the rest is history, right?" Joked Taiki, making BlackGatomon nod in reply, only to then say in a serious and saddened tone. "Taiki, I'm sorry about how I acted and that I never thanked you for looking after me. I wish I could now, but I know nobody would want me the way I am now."

Confused by her comment, Taiki asked. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Taiki, you know what I mean when I say I want to thank you." BlackGatomon replied, making Taiki then blush a little, only for BlackGatomon to then say as she continued feeling down about herself. "But look at me, I'm no longer a human based Digimon. I'm just a furball."

"You're wrong." Taiki then said, confusing BlackGatomon.

"Lilithmon, BlackGatomon, you both are the same Digimon I truly care for. And I will always feel the same way about you as I try to see the inner beauty and kindness of those around me, not just what they have on the outside." He added, while gently placing his hand under BlackGatomon's chin, lifting her head up so she was staring into his caring eyes.

"Taiki…" BlackGatomon could only say, blushing as Taiki smiled warmly at her, before moving his head forwards and claiming her lips in a soft and loving kiss.

Taiki's sudden kiss made BlackGatomon's blush deepen, before the familiar feeling that he loved her washed over BlackGatomon, filling body with a pleasant warmth, making the black furred feline close her eyes and kiss Taiki back.

Taiki wrapped his arms around BlackGatomon and felt her push against his body and found himself on his back with her eagerly moaning into the kiss while her tail twitched, before his nature to help others took over, in which Taiki then broke from the kiss, gently placed his hands onto BlackGatomon's hips and flipped them around so she was lying comfortably on her back and he was on top of her, before he then moved his head down to BlackGatomon's left breast, which had emerged from underneath her fur from her arousal, and started to gently lick around her nipple.

"Ah...!" BlackGatomon moaned out as she felt her body get hotter with each lick to her nipple. "Taiki… Oh, Taiki… You're so good…!" She moaned, loving the pleasure that Taiki was giving her.

Taiki was glad to hear that and started licking around her other nipple while rubbing her left breast, giving it the occasional gentle squeeze every so often, making BlackGatomon moan louder.

But after several minutes, BlackGatomon could feel she was going to have her orgasm, making the black furred feline moan out. "Taiki, I… I can't hold it… Ah… I'm going to cum…!"

Taiki stopped, only to look up at BlackGatomon and smile at her, before the boy then moved his head down to BlackGatomon's legs, revealing her wet snatch and began to lick her folds, making her moan loudly in pure pleasure.

"Oh, Taiki…!" BlackGatomon cried out as she then had her climax, cumming into Taiki's mouth, which made him gag at first, but he remained focused and swallowed her sexual fluids.

With her climax over, Taiki moved his head away from BlackGatomon's snatch to face her once more.

"How was that?" He asked, wiping his lips clean with his arm, before BlackGatomon suddenly moved her head up and kissed Taiki deeply.

"Wonderful." She replied after breaking from Taiki's lips.

"Wanna keep going?" Taiki asked, but got his answer as he looked into BlackGatomon's eyes, seeing a more lustful look in them, before she purred seductively into his right ear. "What do you think?"

"I think you'll pounce either way." He joked, laughing a bit.

"You know me so well." She replied, catching Taiki off guard as she pushed upwards, causing Taiki to fall backwards and allowing BlackGatomon on top of her beloved.

Feeling her body all hot for Taiki, BlackGatomon started to kiss and lick around Taiki's face, as well as purring amorously as she nuzzled her cheek against his cheek and neck, causing Taiki to moan at her feistiness.

But wanting more, BlackGatomon moved down Taiki's body, down to his pants, which she gently removed, along with his boxers, making her lick her lips in lust at seeing his erect manhood again.

Seeing Taiki's member, BlackGatomon could feel a more primal side take her over as her desire, lust and love for him increased, making her lick around the tip of Taiki's manhood, causing Taiki to groan in pleasure.

"BlackGatomon... Ah... BlackGatomon, that feels so great...!" Taiki groaned out as BlackGatomon continued to pleasure the Red General as she took Taiki's manhood into her mouth and began to lovingly suck him off.

Taiki groaned louder, feeling BlackGatomon's tongue dancing around his shaft and her fangs softly scrape his length, followed by the added sensation of her paws massaging his balls, caused the General of Xros Heart to groan out in pleasure. "Ah, yeah, BlackGatomon... That's it... That's amazing... Don't stop...!"

BlackGatomon did as she was told, taking more of his cock into her mouth as she continued her actions with her tails for several more minutes, however, Taiki could feel he was reaching his climax and groaned out in warning. "Black... BlackGatomon, if you keep on going... I'm going to... Ah... Going to cum soon...!"

Hearing Taiki's warning only encouraged BlackGatomon to continue her blowjob, and it wasn't long until he came, filling BlackGatomon's mouth with his cum, before the Red General removed his manhood from the black furred feline's mouth, which she happily swallowed, loving the taste of her soon-to-be mate.

Licking her claws clean as she savoured the taste of her lover's seed, BlackGatomon moved to the end of Taiki's bed and repositioned herself on all fours, giving her beloved a nice view of her buttocks and pussy, which was quite wet with her sexual fluids, before she moaned and begged. "Oh, Taiki, I want you so badly. Please, mate with me and make me yours'."

Taiki complied and then pushed his cock into BlackGatomon's vagina until he was all the way inside her, causing the black furred feline to moan in pleasure as Taiki's manhood began to enter and exit her.

"Yes, Taiki, yes... Ah... It's so… Ah… so good…!" BlackGatomon moaned out as she and Taiki continued to mate.

Her hips rocked with his with each thrust, while BlackGatomon's pleasure increased as the Red General placed his hands on BlackGatomon's breasts and began to fondle them as he continued to pound his cock into her pussy, causing her to moan and purr out in pure pleasure.

Taiki meanwhile groaned out as he felt the pleasure flow through him as his member continued to penetrate BlackGatomon's pussy, causing BlackGatomon to continue moaning as her body rocked with wave after wave of sexual pleasure as her lover's cock went deeper and deeper inside her with each thrust and his hands continued to rub her breasts.

As Taiki continued to thrust inside of BlackGatomon for another hour, her moans soon turned into loud screams of ecstasy as the black furred feline could felt herself reaching her climax, making her moan out. "Oh, Taiki... Ah... I can't... I can't hold on much longer...I'm going to cum again...!"

"Me too, BlackGatomon... I'm... Ah... I'm cumming too...!" Taiki groaned in reply as he and BlackGatomon continued to mate for several more minutes, until BlackGatomon was unable to contain herself as she reached her climax, causing the black furred feline to cry out erotically. "Taiki, I love you!"

With that, BlackGatomon then released her cum all over Taiki's manhood, causing him to reach his peak and let out a loud groan of pleasure as he came, releasing his warm seed into BlackGatomon's womb.

With their orgasms over, BlackGatomon collapsed onto her stomach, lying on the bed with a satisfied smile on her face, while the Fusion Fighter's General managed to keep himself from collapsing on top of the black furred feline, removing his cock from out of BlackGatomon's pussy as he then laid by her side.

"That felt so good... You were amazing… Just purrfect..." BlackGatomon purred as she rested her head on Taiki's chest, nuzzling against it affectionately, making Taiki smile down at her as he wrapped his arms around his mate and embraced her lovingly.

"Now you really sound like a cat." He chuckled, which made BlackGatomon smile in reply.

"And you look like somebody who wants to cum inside me again." BlackGatomon replied as she started rubbing the tip of Taiki's erect manhood with her tail, which caused him to let out a small groan from her actions.

"Can you blame me?" Taiki blushed as he asked.

"I can't." BlackGatomon replied, before smiling slyly. "But I can still have my fun with you." She then said, wrapping her tail around Taiki's member, making the boy groan out from the sudden actions of BlackGatomon's 'tailjob'.

"So...soft..." He groaned out as the tail wrapped around his dick tightly while moving up and down, causing friction that made him grip the bed, while BlackGatomon was unable to help herself, moving up into a sitting position on Taiki's chest as she began to massage her right breast with her right paw, while her left was tracing and rubbing her lips.

"Taiki…" She purred, continuing to pleasure herself and her mate.

However, the pair suddenly stopped when the lights in Taiki's bedroom began to flicker on and off before shutting off completely, in which BlackGatomon and Taiki looked at each other in a serious way, knowing something was up.

Getting off Taiki and wiping her pussy clean, BlackGatomon then got off Taiki's bed, watching as Taiki got up and put his pants back on, before he grabbed his Xros Loader and ran out to see what was causing the blackout.

-Moments later-

Taiki, BlackGatomon and Shoutmon, who had been recalled from the Xros Loader, standing on Taiki's left shoulder, had been running through Koto, finding that not only had all the power in the city had shut down, but most stunning was the mysterious multi colored aurora borealis that filled the night sky.

"Uh, I'm no Earth expert, but does that sunset look normal to you?" Shoutmon then asked.

"That's no sunset." BlackGatomon replied, before she said. "It's a sign."

Curious as to what BlackGatomon meant, Taiki asked her. "What kind of sign?"

"That another Digimon besides us is somewhere close by." BlackGatomon replied, making Shoutmon snarl as he was ready to fight, even in his unusual condition.

But it seemed like there was no need for confrontation as a familiar voice called Taiki's name, making the Red General turn and face an empty and dark pathway.

'Wait, that voice it's so familiar.' He thought, before he remembered when he had heard it, making the General of Xros Heart call out to the unknown entity. "You're the one who gave me my Xros Loader."

"That is correct. I chose you and sent you to the Digital World because of your brave heart and generous spirit." The voice replied.

"But who are you?" Taiki asked, before taking several steps into the darkness. "Come on out will ya."

"Unfortunately, things didn't work out as I hoped." He just replied, confusing him, Shoutmon and BlackGatomon.

"What are you talking about?" Taiki asked, which caused Shoutmon to ask in concern for his friends and the Digital World. "Uh Taiki, is he saying it's game over?"

"I'm not sure." Taiki replied, turning back to face the mysterious aurora borealis. "But I've got a feeling something really bad is going to happen."

-The next day-

Taiki, who was no longer wearing his red jacket and blue T-shirt, but was now wearing a red and blue shirt that was divided in a white striped pattern, had gathered in the park with Akari, Zenjirou and the Digimon, discussing about what had happened after they had returned home.

"I told my dad about the Digital World and he took away my video games. He said they were eating away at my braincells." Zenjirou said as he too failed to convince his father.

"My dad thinks I've lost all my braincells." Akari said, while Taiki replied. "And not only is Shoutmon invisible to everybody but us, but also nobody can understand a word BlackGatomon says. To them it just sounds like she's meowing."

Zenjirou then sighed and said sadly. "Man, all those incredible adventures and nobody will believe any of it."

"You can't really blame them, we don't have any proof." Akari then said, pulling out her cell phone and holding it up to Taiki and Shoutmon, in which it only displayed Taiki and made Akari say. "I'm holding it right at him but nothing at all."

Both Akari and Zenjirou sighed sadly, before Taiki smiled.

"Hey, how about I give you guys your presents?" He offered, trying to cheer his friends up, before running back home, alongside Shoutmon and BlackGatomon.

But instead it just confused them as to why Taiki was acting so odd.

And Shoutmon and BlackGatomon knew the reason.

-Moments later-

Taiki had returned with a two bags that contained Kendo sticks and armor, as well as a pink coloured bag for Akari.

"What's all this?" Zenjirou asked.

Taiki just smiled and replied happily. "You've always wanted a Kendo rematch, So let's go."

"But why? What's the rush? It's not like you're going anywhere are you?" Zenjirou questioned.

"Wait a minute." Akari spoke up, before she asked. "You are about to go somewhere, aren't you Taiki?"

Knowing he was busted, Taiki decided to tell his friends the truth.

"I'm sorry, but yeah. We're going back to the Digital World." He replied, making Shoutmon and BlackGatomon nod in reply.

"So why are you going back?" Akari had to ask.

"I have to. He told me." Taiki replied.

"Who told you? Was it that voice again?" Zenjirou asked, making Taiki nod his head in reply.

"Yeah. And I've gotta find out who it belongs to and ask him to help me one more time. I don't know any other way me, Shoutmon or BlackGatomon can go back to the Digital World. But now that we've gotten to know the Digimon, I can't feel like we've run out on them when they need us. I know they're not human, I know they're made of Data but still just as funny, and amazing, and annoying, and wonderful as anyone else I know." Taiki replied, remembering all the good times he had while serving as Xros Heart's General, before stating. "That's why I must return and finish what I started. I need another chance to try and change the Digital World."

"And there's one other thing…" He added, remaining serious. "It feels like I abandoned Kiriha and Nene."

Hearing Taiki's statement, Akari told the boy, trying her best to convince him to stay. "But Taiki, we just got back, we can't lose you again. And you can't blame it all on yourself, we we're all there."

"That's right. We feel the same way towards Xros Heart the same way you do. And you thought we'd be ok with you leaving us?" Zenjirou snapped, turning away from Taiki and Akari as he began sniffling, upset his rival, now friend wanted to leave.

"Guys… I'm sorry…" Taiki said, hating to see his friends saddened at his choice.

{Is this true, is this what you really want Taiki Kudo?} A familiar Digital Melody mentally asked the boy, making Taiki's eyes widen.

"Hold on. It's the voice!" He said, before picking BlackGatomon up by her waist and running off to find the mysterious Digimon, making Akari and Zenjirou chase after him in concern.

-Several minutes later-

After chasing Taiki through Koto, the group had arrived in an old alleyway, making Akari comment. "Hey, I remember this."

"Yeah. This is where I got my Xros Loader." Taiki replied, making Shoutmon add. "And that's not all Taiki. This is the place where you saved my life."

However, as BlackGatomon saw the area, she said in awe. "It can't be. It must be coincidence."

"What is it?" Taiki asked BlackGatomon, letting her go.

"This is where I first arrived in the Real World and where you saved me." She replied, remembering the surrounding perfectly, leaving the others just as amazed and confused as the black furred feline.

"Well done. You have found me." The Digimon then spoke, before a DigiCard appeared in Taiki's hand, which was then followed by a bright light, in which a Digimon that was clad in white armor appeared before Taiki and his friends.

"I am Omnimon." He introduced himself, making Taiki ask. "So you finally decided to reveal yourself Omnimon?"

"You have seen and learnt much since we last met Taiki Kudo." Omnimon replied in an impressed and proud tone.

"You, Shoutmon and Lilithmon." He added, before Shoutmon and BlackGatomon were both encircled in a light green glow, causing Shoutmon to grow and his form to become a more solid one.

"Alight! I'm back to regular size again!" He then cheered, while BlackGatomon looked over at herself, amazed.

"And I'm no longer trapped in my Champion form." She added, seeing she was Lilithmon once again, making her smile.

While Taiki was happy for Shoutmon and Lilithmon, he turned back to face Omnimon and had to ask. "Tell me, did you give me my Xros Loader?"

Omnimon nodded, before he explained. "Yes. I was a member of an order of knights that were responsible for defending justice in all the Zones, but we were overwhelmed by evil. And when we could not stop the division of the Digital World we were turned into DigiCards and scattered far and wide. I was the only one to land here in the human World. Ages, I searched for someone who could hear the melodies of the Digimon in the hopes they could save our world."

"Well I want to go back to the Digital World and save our friends and make things right." Taiki replied, making Akari and Zenjirou nod in agreement.

"So how do we get back there Omnimon? What do we have to do?" Taiki asked in a determined tone.

"I'm afraid it is useless. There is nothing but pain and anguish there." Omnimon told them in a serious tone, making Lilithmon say solemnly. "And this could have been avoided if it wasn't for me."

"That's not true!" Taiki said, before he told her. "Lilithmon, you may have helped Lord Bagra at the start but together we can stop him."

"Truly a noble statement." Omnimon replied, turning to face Lilithmon. "I was right to send you here."

Lilithmon was left speechless.

"You sent me here?" She then asked, making Omnimon nod.

"Correct. When you were in the Digital Space, I could sense you getting weaker, but I also felt a light deep inside your heart and hoped sending you to the Real World to meet someone as pure hearted as Taiki would help change you for the better." Omnimon told her, before adding. "I now see I made the right choice, give or take a couple of years."

"Then please send us back." Lilithmon begged, getting on her hands and knees. "Let us set things right."

"Please Omnimon we need to go." Taiki added.

"Your dedication is impressive. The Digimon are so lucky to have you as their friend." Omnimon commented proudly. "I will enable the return. But unfortunately Taiki is the only one who can go."

"No fair." Zenjirou whined.

"Transferring Taiki, Shoutmon and Lilithmon will drain the last bit of reserve power I possess. I am sorry." Omnimon replied.

"Akari. Zenjirou." Shoutmon said saddened, not wanting Xros Heart split up further.

"I wish it was otherwise." Omnimon apologized, while Taiki then turned to face his friends.

"Leaving without you guys is hard, you're both a huge part of Xros Heart and it's going to be even harder without you there." Taiki confessed, causing Akari and Zenjirou's eyes to fill with tears.

"Akari, you're the heart and soul of the team. Zenjirou, you took over as team leader and showed your strength many times. You've both proven yourselves as warriors and I'm proud you were part of the team. And more proud to call you my friends. If you find a way into the Digital World, do it, then come after me ok?"

With Taiki's words, both Akari and Zenjirou wiped their eyes, feeling a lot better, in which Akari then wrapped her arms around Taiki and embraced him.

"I'll go kick some Bagra butt for you." Taiki told Akari, who replied happily. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Say hi to Nene for me." Zenjirou said, grasping Taiki's hand firmly in a show of their friendship, which made Taiki smile as he grasped back.

Watching as the boys were saying their goodbyes, Lilithmon smiled, before she felt a warmth around her waist, making her look down.

And to her surprise Akari was hugging her.

"Please promise me you'll look after Taiki for me." Akari said, making Lilithmon smile kindly and reply in a sincere and trustworthy tone. "I promise."

Meanwhile, Taiki and Zenjirou had finished saying their goodbyes, allowing Omnimon to say. "Very well. If you are ready Taiki Kudo take my DigiCard to an open space and activate it."

However, tremors began to shake the ground, making Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou, Shoutmon and Lilithmon exit the alleyway to see that a massive figure was rampaging through the streets, fading and appearing every so often.

But they all knew who it was.

"Tactimon!" Taiki called out in shock, thinking that the last General of the Bagra Army had been destroyed.

"Somehow he got himself transferred the same time we came. And it looks like all the energy around here is making him stronger and stronger." Lilithmon theorized, watching as Tactimon clenched his fist, absorbing more electricity and growing in power.

"There! I see you General Red! I'll crush you into useless pixels!" He then yelled, making Taiki and the others run away as Tactimon charged after them.

'We have to go somewhere where there's nobody around.' Taiki thought.

"You can run, insects. But you cannot hide." Tactimon laughed, determined to crush Taiki, Lilithmon and anyone who got in his way.

Continuing to drain more energy, Tactimon's form grew larger and his body soon became whole once more, making him exclaim. "The longer I'm here, the longer I feel more energy of this place filling me increasing my strength. Wait until I tell Lord Bagra about the power this world possesses! And then we shall rule this world as well!"

"Not if we can help it!" Shoutmon and Lilithmon called out, the red dragon summoning his mic as he charged at Tactimon alongside Lilithmon, both determined to save Taiki, their friends and the Real World.

"Rock and Roller!"

"Nazir Nail!"

However, their attacks failed as Tactimon smacked them both away, knocking them several feet before Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou.

"How dare you two even think of you can challenge me!" Tactimon yelled.

"Back off guys. He's too strong." Akari called in concern, while Zenjirou added. "You haven't got a chance against that creep."

"I do have a chance... " Shoutmon groaned as he got back up.

"I have you… So this overgrown hood ornament may think he can wreck your town, but it's not going down that way!" He stated with a newfound strength in himself, which also encouraged Lilithmon to get back up and keep those she cared about protected.

And feeling the same, Taiki withdrew his Xros Loader as he prepared to take on Tactimon alongside Shoutmon and Lilithmon.

"Lasers of Light attack! Upload Darkdramon now!" Taiki exclaimed, sliding the DigiCard in the side of his Xros Loader, causing the Legendary Digimon spirit to appear before him and fire a blast of energy.

However, Tactimon's power had become too great, in which he deflected the attack with just his hand, causing it to blast back and blow Taiki away, making the Red General drop Omnimon's DigiCard as he was knocked down.

"Oh no, he lost the DigiCard!" Akari called out, knowing it was Taiki's only way back to the Digital World.

"I'll get it!" Zenjirou said, rushing over to pick it up, before he and Akari were then grabbed by Tactimon.

"Zenjirou! Akari!" Taiki called out in concern.

"Cast aside your Xros Loader Red General or I shall crush your two little friends like the insignificant pests they are." Tactimon threatened.

Seeing his friends in danger, Taiki grit his teeth at the cowardly move Tactimon was using.

"I'm tightening my grip, human." Tactimon then said, making Akari and Zenjirou groan out from the pain.

However, Akari then called out. "Taiki don't stop! Keep fighting and don't listen to him no whatever you do!"

"Yeah, don't quit, don't ever give in! Don't worry about us. Do it for Xros Heart and blast him right now!" Zenjirou added as a small yellow aura emitted from Tactimon's hand, amazing Taiki, Shoutmon, and Lilithmon at the trust they had in them.

Hearing that, Tactimon commented. "I don't believe you'd harm yourselves just to defeat me."

"Of course you don't." Akari snapped back, the aura growing stronger.

"We're a team!" Zenjirou added, before both exclaimed. "We all fight for each other!"

With their statement, both Akari and Zenjirou's bodies were completely encircled in a powerful yellow aura, making Tactimon release his hold over them.

"What is this? It burns. It burns!" He yelled as the light grew too intense for him, forcing the General to back away and shield himself as the combined energy that Akari and Zenjirou were producing shot into Taiki's Xros Loader, causing a gold symbol to appear on the screen.

"Taiki, what is this strange feeling? There's a new power building up inside me!" Shoutmon then yelled, his wounds all healed as a new power surged through him.

"Yes. It's time for you to Digivolve, Shoutmon." Omnimon replied, making Taiki hold up his Xros Loader and exclaim in all his might. "Shoutmon Digivolve!"

"Shoutmon Digivolve to… OmniShoutmon!" He exclaimed as the power he had gained increased his size, coated his body in golden armor and deepened his voice.

"Now you'll pay Tactimon. There's a new Shoutmon in town." OmniShoutmon told Tactimon, who was shocked to see Shoutmon had Digivolved.

"Impossible! Nobody could Digivolve so suddenly! It took me centuries to obtain this form. It's a trick. I bet you have no power at all!" Tactimon stated furiously.

But Tactimon was wrong when OmniShoutmon shot forward, slamming into Tactimon and slamming him back.

"You lose that bet." OmniShoutmon commented as he chased after Tactimon, ready to deal more damage to the General.

"Shoutmon's totally changed." Akari said, amazed.

"Yes, this is his new form." Omnimon said, before explaining. "The courage and compassion you and Zenjirou showed, even while in dangers great fused together into added power for Taiki's Xros Loader and allowing Shoutmon to instantly Digivolve into OmniShoutmon."

Hearing that it was thanks to their strength, Zenjirou commented. "I never knew we had that kind of ability."

Back in their fight, Tactimon, not wanting to be outdone, summoned his sword of oblivion.

"I'll show you power!" He stated, before his blade began to clash against OmniShoutmon's armor, leaving everyone that was around watching amazed.

But most amazed was Taiki's mother, who too got a good view of the fight between good and evil.

"Those look like the Digimon Taiki described. Is that possible?" She said in awe, now thinking Taiki was telling the truth.

Continuing to attack, OmniShoutmon dodged each of Tactimon's attacks, making him comment. "Too slow Tactimon. A statue could dodge you."

"You dare insult me!?" Tactimon questioned, infuriated by OmniShoutmon's quick movements and quick insults, before he was then punched in the face.

"I'm going to do way more than insult you. I'm going to hit you with something you'll never understand. The power created by my bond of friendships!" OmniShoutmon announced in a determined tone.

"Such useless words. My sword has absorbed the vast energy of the Real World. Your bond of friendship will now crumble under its power!" Tactimon shouted back, calling forth all the energy within his blade

"Behold real strength!" Tactimon yelled madly, slicing down and creating a powerful shockwave that not only cut through the water around him, but sliced a nearby bridge in half.

"I will exterminate you infuriating vermin once and for all! Ultimate Tactic!" He exclaimed, unleashing all the power in his blade into the air as he planned to use it to wipe out the entire city.

But not letting that happen, Taiki called out in command. "OmniShoutmon, use your Twin FireBall Strike!"

"You've got it taiki." OmniShoutmon replied, before his hands were engulfed in massive balls of flame.

"Twin FireBall Strike!" OmniShoutmon roared, before he fired his shots at Tactimon's blade, forcing it back and leaving the General defenceless.

"Doom Drillpress!" He yelled as his feet gained blades that lit up with golden flames before bringing them up towards Tactimon.

"So long Tacti-loser!" OmniShoutmon called out, before slamming into Tactimon's chest, making him drop the sword of oblivion as he was defeated and destroyed once and for all.

With Tactimon defeated Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou, Lilithmon and Shoutmon, who had De-Digivolved, much to his disappointment, were back with the spirit of Omnimon, ready to resume their adventure.

"Well guys, thanks. But now it looks like we got going." Taiki said, making Akari and Zenjirou nod in reply, holding back their tears as they were going to miss their goggle headed friend.

"Time to go, General of Xros Heart. " Omnimon then said, creating a portal to the Digital World, while the symbol of Xros Heart appeared on the left of Taiki's shirt, as well as appearing on the left cup of Lilithmon's latex suit, showing her full allegiance to Taiki, Xros Heart and her friends.

"See you guys later." Taiki then said, entering the portal alongside Shoutmon and Lilithmon, making Zenjirou say as Taiki faded from his sight. "There goes one brave kid."

"I sense the Digital World he's going to is filled with pure evil. We're counting on you Taiki Kudo to make miracles happen."

-Around the same time, in the Digital World-

In the twisted castle of Lord Bagra, AxeKnightmon was talking to a child, whose form was hidden by shadows.

"What news do you bring, Yuu?" AxeKnightmon then asked, making Yuu turn and smile.

"I was afraid it would never come to pass master. Soon I'll have my chance to battle the Red General and rid Xros Heart from this game once and for all." Yuu replied in a dark tone, before lightning struck from the outside, showing the amused smile on the boy's face as he awaited Taiki's return.


	19. Chapter 19

The general's lust

chapter 19

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As Taiki, Shoutmon and Lilithmon had successfully traversed through the portal to the Digital World, expecting nothing but evil, the three were left confused as, other than the mysterious dark crystal floating in the air, things looked normal.

"I don't get it. I thought this place would be a wasteland by now." Shoutmon commented, surprised to see a clear sky and a field full of flowers.

"Something's not right here." Lilithmon said, getting the attention of Taiki and Shoutmon. "Lord Bagra was obsessed with making the Digital World an evil place. This is definitely not his style."

"Maybe he hit his head and lost it." Joked Shoutmon.

'That's not it. There has to be something we're missing.' She thought, still unsure what Lord Bagra's motives were.

"Shoutmon!" A voice suddenly called out, making him, Taiki and Lilithmon turn to see a familiar Digimon running up to them.

"Is that who I think it is?" Shoutmon asked, making Taiki reply. "Well if you think it's Lillymon, I'd say you were right."

"Hey Lillymon why are you running?" Asked Taiki as she got closer, only to then tackle him to the ground, much to the confusion of Shoutmon and Lilithmon.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Taiki then questioned as Lillymon pulled out a crown made of flowers, forcing it onto Taiki's head.

"It's called camouflage." Lillymon replied. "It's to make sure Bagra doesn't see you."

Shoutmon and Lilithmon just looked at her, confused, in which Lillymon then saw the former General and shrieked. "Too late!"

"It's ok Lillymon, Lilithmon is with us." Taiki quickly explained, in which Shoutmon nodded and added. "Yeah, she's one of the good guys now."

"Excuse me if I roll my eyes at that, but you two need to stay low." She spoke, putting a crown on Shoutmon.

"How come?" Taiki asked curiously.

"Things have gone bad for the whole Digital World."

"I'm guessing it doesn't have anything to do with strict dress codes." Lilithmon commented, refusing to wear a flower on her head. "But it definitely has something to do with Lord Bagra and the Code Crowns."

That's when a loud alarm rang out across the land.

"The intruder alarm! I'm too late!" Lillymon called in worry, before a flag bearing the Bagra Army's emblem appeared in the sky, causing Taiki to comment. "That can't be good."

"It's about to get worse." Spoke Lillymon, evident as the ground began to shake and break open, before various Digimon, which included RedVegiemon and Mushroomon began to climb out.

"Uh oh." Shoutmon said upon seeing the Digimon.

"We gotta run!" Lillymon backed up.

"Somebody, help me!" Taiki and the others heard a voice cry out, making them look to see a small dragon Digimon was being pursued by several of the Digimon, to which Lillymon said. "Oh no, they are after Dracomon."

As Dracomon continued to run, he was soon forced to stop as he had run into a trap, in which three Cherrymon, who had been guarding the area, completely stationary to trick and ambush intruders, now surrounded him.

"Stop where you are!" One of the Cherrymon said. "You thought you could escape without Lord Bagra's permission."

"I'm not your slave! I will never fight in your army!" Dracomon called back.

"So be it." A RedVegiemon replied, before saying. "Refusing to obey the General of Forest Land will end with your destruction."

"Forest Land?" Taiki asked.

"Why Land, why not Zone?" Shoutmon added, he and Lilithmon just as confused as their General.

"All of the Zones were destroyed long ago when the Bagra Army took over. Our old world is gone. Lord Bagra remade the Digital World into five kingdoms, each ruled by a Dark General." Lillymon explained, before her expression turned solemn. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but the Generals are your friends." She said.

Hearing that, shocked Taiki and Shoutmon, even Lilithmon was stunned, before she asked. "But why would they ever agree to serve Lord Bagra?"

Continuing, Lillymon then told Taiki, Shoutmon and Lilithmon. "When he got all the Code Crowns, he not only gained control of the Digital World, but also got control of your Digimon, corrupting their hearts so they would willingly serve him and his evil. Forest Land was the first Land created and houses one of the cruelest of the five Generals, Puppetmon."

"What happened to the others?" Spoke Taiki.

"I have no idea what happened to Ballistamon or Dorulumon. But if we get caught, we're all done for. You've got to hide." Lillymon replied.

"What about him?" Taiki asked pointing to Dracomon.

"As much as I hate to say this, we have no choice but to leave him." Lillymon replied.

"We can't do that!" Taiki said back, making Shoutmon and Lilithmon nod in reply.

Back with Dracomon, the Digimon that surrounded him could see he was resisting and wouldn't join the side of Bagra.

"So be it!" Yelled RedVegiemon who rose his arms into the air, before he brought them down, ready to pummel Dracomon out of existence.

"Stop!" Shoutmon called out, blocking the attack with his mic, while Taiki and Lilithmon stood before Dracomon, ready to protect the dragon Digimon.

"Who are you?" RedVegiemon demanded.

"I'm glad you asked. I'm Shoutmon, and you better remember that name because you're going to hear it a lot before this is over." Shoutmon replied in a serious tone.

"We'll see about that." RedVegiemon commented, before he noticed the two Digimon guarding Dracomon, one he recognized as Lilithmon, but the second illuded him. "And who are you?" He questioned.

"Me? Uh… I'm…" Taiki got out, trying to think of a name.

"I'm Flowerymon!" He then announced, embarrassing Shoutmon and making him mutter. "That has to be the worst fake Digimon name ever."

"Alright Flowerymon it doesn't matter what you call yourself, all of you now serve Lord Bagra now."

"Never! I don't listen to bullies who pick on the weak. I take them on!" He then shouted, pushing his mic forward and forcing RedVegiemon back, before Shoutmon leapt at the plant Digimon and slammed his mic in his face.

"That's right and there's more where that came from. No one hurts my friends!" Shoutmon stated, backing away from RedVegimon's knocked down body, amazing Dracomon.

"He's actually defending me?" He thought.

Angered by Shoutmon, RedVegiemon got back up and yelled in a furious tone. "That does it, attack!"

Following the command of RedVegiemon, all the plant Digimon began to circle around Taiki and the others, leaving them with nowhere to go.

"We're surrounded!" Lilithmon called out, before saying as she readied her claws. "But if we must, I'll gladly turn these saps to mulch."

"Big words from a small fry." Spoke a Cherrymon before sending several fists at her, in which Shoutmon got in the way and took the attack.

"Shoutmon!" Taiki called out.

"Don't worry Taiki, I'm fine." Shoutmon replied as he got to his feet. "And I'll be even better if I digivolve." "Now Taiki!" He called out.

"Right!" Taiki called in reply, withdrawing his Xros Loader, as he prepared to Digivolve Shoutmon to OmniShoutmon. However, to their confusion, nothing happened.

"You thought you could Digivolve just like that?" Cherrymon asked. "You are a fool. Guess it's time to show you what we can do." He then said, in which a barrage of missiles rained down, only the target was the Bagra Army.

"The enemy is attacking!" A Mushroomon called out as the emblem of Blue Flare appeared in the sky, along with Deckerdramon, Cyberdramon and MetalGreymon, who had Kiriha, who was now adorned in a blue leather jacket, black boots, black gloves and had his hair out a little longer, standing atop MetalGreymon's head.

"Kiriha!" Taiki, Shoutmon, and Lilithmon all said amazed.

"That's Team Blue Flare, the rebel army!" Dracomon added, equally amazed to see the blond and his Digimon, before they continued their assault, blasting away many of the plant Digimon.

"That selfish jerk. He ignores us and just blasts." Shoutmon said.

"That's Kiriha." Taiki smiled, glad to see some things in the Digital World hadn't changed.

"I'm done facing minions." Kiriha said plainly. "Come on out Puppetmon!" He then called out.

-Meanwhile-

Around the time Taiki had returned to the Digital World, Lord Bagra sat in his throne, which now had the completed corrupt Code Crown hovering above it, waited patiently for AxeKnightmon to enter the room.

"Lord Bagra." AxeKnightmon called, entering the room, before he knelt in a show of respect. "I have returned from my inspection from each of your Lands. If it pleases you, I bring you a report on your vast empire." He told his brother.

Curious, Lord Bagra asked. "Is everything ready for the meeting with the Five Generals?"

"Yes my Lord. And we continue to gather the negative energy from both the Lands and the hearts of your General's to add to your Code Crown." AxeKnightmon replied, causing Lord Bagra to reply in command. "Don't rest until this rebellion is put down. No resistance shall be tolerated."

"As you wish, brother." AxeKnightmon said, standing up and taking his leave to make contact with the Generals, in which AxeKnightmon then walked down the halls of Lord Bagra's castle, until he entered a room that was shrouded in a purple fog, containing five screens.

"I, AxeKnightmon of the Bagra fortress, now call this meeting to order." AxeKnightmon called as the five screens displayed five shadowed figures. "Let us begin."

"Dorulumon, the savage drill of the Mountain Land."

"Puppetmon, master of the Forest Land."

The third to report started with static, but ended with a '...mon. Operator of Cyber Land.', sounding like Ballistamon, only his voice was darker.

"Persiamon, the purrfect princess of the Royal Land."

"And Dianamon, Ruler of the Midnight Land."

"Dark General's report on the status of your Lands. Have there been any further resistance to the Bagra Army?" AxeKnightmon asked.

"My land has been behaving. Any signs have been deleted on sight." Spoke Persiamon.

"My Land is running efficiently… All who oppose… shall be eliminated." Ballistamon stated, his connection still disrupted.

"No problems here." The shadowy figure of Puppetmon said, only for his nose to then grow, telling AxeKnightmon he was lying.

"Maybe a small one, but nothing I cannot handle." He then said, making AxeKnightmon chuckle.

"Carry on Puppetmon." He commanded, before calling to the remaining Generals. "As for the rest of you, continue to gather negative energy so the day of ultimate destruction can commence, D-5."

"D-5, ultimate destruction." All five Generals said in unison.

-Back with the group-

Backing away from Kiriha and his army, the Blue General demanded. "Where is Puppetmon!"

"You dare order our general out here? Attack him!" Commanded the Cherrymon.

The plant Digimon cried out before charging at Kiriha and his forces, only for them to get blasted by DeckerGreymon.

However, things took a turn for the worse when the ground around DeckerGreymon and Kiriha suddenly cracked open, trapping the pair inside a deep hole.

Seeing that, Taiki asked. "How'd that happen? Was it an earthquake?"

"That was no earthquake. It's Puppetmon!" Dracomon replied in a worried tone, watching as the ground before Kiriha opened up and out emerged the puppet Digimon, grinning wickedly as he stared down at his captives.

"Did you forget?" Puppetmon asked. "I not only control the Digimon of this Land, but the Land itself. Everything here bends to my will!" "Allow me to show you." He then called out, withdrawing what looked like a Xros Loader, only it was pitch black in color and filled with a negative energy.

"Darkness Loader Digifuse!" Puppetmon exclaimed, causing the Darkness Loader to let out several rays of dark energy, consuming the RedVegiemon that had survived Kiriha's onslaught, before the darkness then shot back into Puppetmon, shocking Taiki, Shoutmon and Lilithmon as the puppet Digimon doubled in size and gained a spiked club in place of his mallet.

"Did he just Digifuse?" Shoutmon asked, still shocked, causing Taiki to say, his tone matching Shoutmon's. "I thought only we could do that!"

"Ha! You stupid fools think you can stand against me? Wrong!" Cackled Puppetmon as he leapt into the air and shot down into the hole, slamming down his new weapon upon his enemies.

"Gah!" DeckerGreymon cried out as the club hit his armor harder than he expected, causing him to split back into Greymon, MailBirdramon and Deckerdramon, in which Kiriha quickly called them back to his Xros Loader.

"See? Weak!" Puppetmon stated as he leapt out of the hole, aiming his club at Kiriha. "Now to finish what you couldn't!" He yelled, unleashing a devastating blast from the club that filled the hole, consuming all that was inside it.

But when his blast faded, he could see no trace of Kiriha. "What's going on, did I put too much power into my attack?" He asked himself, before noticing a small hole in the concer.

"Seems he has allies. Wonder who they are." Puppetmon mused.

"We believe one of them is called Flowerymon." One of his Cherrymon troops said.

"Never heard of such a Digimon. But either way, we will track them all down." Puppetmon replied, gaining a wicked grin.

-Meanwhile-

"Guys that was a close one." Spoke Taiki as he and the rest were in a tunnel, with lanterns hung on the walls to illuminate it.

"Phew, you saved us all Dracomon." Shoutmon told Dracomon in a friendly tone, making him smile back at his dragon Digimon comrade.

"What's that?" Taiki asked, seeing Kiriha display a holographic image with his Xros Loader, before he looked around and it hit him. "A map of these tunnels. Wow, I never knew a Xros Loader could work like a GPS device." The Red General then said.

"This place is like a giant underground maze." Shoutmon commented, before facing Dracomon and asking. "Did you dig this up all by yourself?"

Dracomon nodded before he replied. "Yeah, this was the only way I could escape those plants. Without these tunnels I'd be toast."

"Usually I'm not too big on running away from trouble myself, but I've got to admit all your work paid off." Shoutmon said.

"Well thanks." Dracomon smiled. "I'm just glad I could save you and your friends. But the best part is saving Blue Flare and the Blue General, he's my hero."

"But what Xros…?" Shoutmon tried to ask, only to be cut mid sentence as Kiriha pushed Shoutmon out of the way, glared at Dracomon and said. "Give me a break. You think you saved us? I never needed help from a weak loser Digimon like you."

"Kiriha, settle down." Taiki interrupted, placing his hand on the blond's shoulder, which made him pull back, grab Taiki by the collar of his shirt with his left hand while his right grabbed and threw away the flower hat.

"Listen to Taiki." Lilithmon said, getting in between the Generals. "We're all on the same side aren't we?" She then asked.

"No, we're not. In this world, only the strongest can survive. And no one is going to stop me." Kiriha replied in a serious tone. "In case you haven't noticed, this world has changed and the enemy's power has reached a whole new level."

"You mean the Dark Generals are that bad?" Taiki had to ask.

Kiriha nodded in reply, before saying. "I've been fighting, trying to get the Code Crown back this whole time. But then AxeKnightmon managed to produce those Darkness Loaders and gave them to his Generals. If you think fighting them like you did before is gonna work, you won't last five minutes against one."

"Then the answer is to join forces and go against the Dark Generals together. Fighting as one, I know we can find a way to get them back on our side." Taiki replied, making Kiriha scoff.

"You just got here and your team is working alongside the enemy. You can't do much damage with just Shoutmon and Lilithmon." He commented, making Shoutmon snap back defensively. "Hey, we too can do some serious damage!"

"Not only can we Digifuse, but I can also Digivolve." He bragged.

"Digivolve? Really?" Kiriha questioned.

"Yep. I now have the power to evolve whenever I need to. It's a little something I picked up in the Human World." Shoutmon replied proudly, before saying, his tone draining of confidence. "Although today it didn't work."

"Oh Shoutmon, I think you must be imagining things." Lillymon said, thinking Shoutmon had made up his ability, causing Kiriha to add sarcastically. "Yeah, you're a real comedian. Funny."

"It's not a joke, I can really Digivolve." Shoutmon stated, only for Kiriha to ignore him. "Oh why won't anyone take me seriously?" He then whined.

"Shh. Quiet" Lillymon interrupted as she then asked. "Do any of you hear that?"

All of them listened and heard some kind of slow creaking sound in the walls, almost like slithering.

That's when they saw from one of the tunnels piled out a massage entanglement of thorn covered vines, causing Dracomon to ask in a worried tone. "What's that?"

"Vines. Puppetmon is trying to force us out of the tunnels." Kiriha replied.

"No need to worry." Lilithmon told Kiriha in confident tone as she stepped forward. "I may not have a green thumb but I do have a set of claws." She then said, slicing through the vines and infecting them with her poison.

However, to her shock, the vines she had severed merely regrew, while the poisoned vines were consumed by the fresh ones.

"No way!" Lilithmon called out, shocked her attack was ineffective, in which Taiki snapped her from her shock as he grabbed her hand, pulled her away and told everyone to run.

-With Puppetmon-

In his lair, Puppetmon stood before a cowering RedVegiemon, his hammer drawn as the plant Digimon spoke.

"I'm sorry, General. I thought he was just another useless flower Digimon, so I…" RedVegiemon began to apologize, only to be cut off as Puppetmon brought his hammer down upon him, crushing the plant Digimon into Data.

With RedVegiemon gone, Puppetmon thought a loud. "So Shoutmon is back? That must mean that flower Digimon was a fake. He may actually be the Red General, Taiki Kudo."

"What shall we do?" Asked a Floramon.

"Do what you must to get them out from hiding, but once you do, leave Taiki to me." Puppetmon replied in a wicked tone.

"Yes General Puppetmon!" Chorused his army.

Following his command, four Blossomon were covering the mountain peak Taiki and the others were hiding in, letting their vines into the exits of the cave in order to flush the enemy or or crush them.

"Keep running!" Taiki called out, continuing to avoid being consumed by the vines or bitten by the venus flytrap-like heads that were emerging from the vine cluster.

"Please tell me there's an exit!" Shoutmon cried, turning to Dracomon.

"I'm so sorry." Dracomon just replied, crying as he spoke. "I didn't mean to lead you to your doom."

"Hey, we're not plant food yet!" Shoutmon said back, hating to see Dracomon upset at something he wasn't in control of.

"Next turn left, this way!" Kiriha called, continuing to run, while using his Xros Loader to find an exit.

After coming to a stop, Kiriha pointed upward. "Right up there. See that light? That's the way out." He said before he began climbing up the rocky path, followed by Taiki and the Digimon.

"Here come the vines!" Shoutmon yelled in warning as they continued to climb.

"That's what we get for following a weak Digimon." Kiriha said, looking down at Dracomon, who felt guilt grip his heart once again, until Shoutmon said back. "You're wrong Kiriha, he's way stronger than any of us! Think about it, he stood up to Puppetmon's army on his own, without strength or power or even anyone to help him. I think he might have the most courageous heart of all of us."

"I'm not giving up!" Shoutmon yelled, climbing faster, while repeating. "Just keep climbing! Just keep climbing!"

Amazed, Dracomon could only say Shoutmon's name, before looking down to see the vines were now climbing up after them.

"I have to do something." Dracomon said, turning back down and facing the vines.

"Dracomon no!" Taiki called out in concern.

"Keep climbing! I won't let them grab you!" Dracomon replied, before opening his maw and unleashing a continuous wave of flames at the cave's roof.

'Thank you Shoutmon. No one's ever call me strong before. Kiriha was right, I've always been weak and cowardly, but at last I found a little bit of strength. Maybe if I can hold them off, Shoutmon and his friends could do what I couldn't, save this Land.' he thought proudly, continuing to blast the cave's roof, causing sections of it to fall, crush and trap the vines.

"Dracomon!" Shoutmon yelled out, rushing back down as he embraced his friend, trying to save him.

It was then Shoutmon felt a great surge of energy that shone in the cave, amazing Taiki, Kiriha, Lillymon and Lilithmon to see Shoutmon obtain such strength.

"This feeling. I can do it again!" Shoutmon announced, in which Taiki got out his Xros Loader, aimed it at Shoutmon and called out. "Shoutmon Digivolve!"

"Shoutmon Digivolve to… OmniShoutmon!" He called out in a strong tone.

-Back outside the cave tunnels-

Continuing to flood the caves with their vines, the Blossomon soon came to a stop as several of them flinched from an intense feeling in their vines, but also from the shining light coming from the last cave exit.

All they could do was watch as the light then shot out from the cave, where it landed on the ground, revealing OmniShoutmon, Taiki, Kiriha, Dracomon, Lilithmon and Lillymon.

As OmniShoutmon stood proudly, Taiki had his arms crossed and was smiling, while Kiriha and Lillymon were still stunned.

"So he can Digivolve?" Kiriha asked in awe.

"You bet I can. Now let me show you what I can do!" OmniShoutmon replied, before he shot forward at the Digimon surrounding him and his friends, bashing them with such speed none were able to lay so much as a finger on him.

However, once OmniShoutmon came to a stop, parts of the ground around him shot open and the vines of the Blossomon constricted around his arms, legs, chest and neck, causing him to groan and struggle.

"You've gotta move! Remember the way Dracomon always got away." Taiki called out, making OmniShoutmon relax his muscles and reply. "You're right. Sometimes a good escape plan is the best plan you can have."

"Doom Drillpress!" OmniShoutmon then announced as he span at a rapid pace, drilling himself into the ground.

Seeing this, one of the Blossomon called out. "There's no escaping us."

However, as OmniShoutmon continued to spin, the Blossomon were forcefully dragged into the ground, before OmniShoutmon then shot out and into the air, along with the Blossomon, who were unable to release their hold over OmniShoutmon, until his speed became too much for the plant Digimon to handle and were cut off.

"Flame Cannon!" OmniShoutmon then exclaimed, unleashing a blast of energy from his chest, which he used to wipe out all four Blossomon.

"You rock!" Taiki stated, to which Dracomon added. "Sure do! You did it!"

While the rest were cheering OmniShoutmon for his victory, Kiriha was in awe.

"Digivolution? Did I really see that?" He had to ask, still in awe.

With the Blossomon now Data particles, OmniShoutmon commented."Now that's what I call a Digi-Victory."

However, it was then the ground around him opened up, causing OmniShoutmon to say. "I spoke too soon!"

Everyone watched, horrified as the ground then closed on him, trapping OmniShoutmon, before they heard a dark laugh and looked to see Puppetmon approach them , moving his right hand around as if he were controlling a marionette.

"This is bad. He's manipulating the land against OmniShoutmon!" Kiriha called out.

Smirking, Puppetmon ignored Kiriha as he focused his attention on Taiki and OmniShoutmon.

"The one human Lord Bagra was actually wary of. The legendary General, Taiki Kudo. And he brought a Digimon who can Digivolve. Now you can witness my full power." He announced wickedly, ready to destroy the Red General and the creator of Xros heart once and for all.


	20. Chapter 20

The general's lust

chapter 20

xxxxxxxxxxxx

With OmniShoutmon trapped in the fissure, Puppetmon withdrew his hammer.

"Puppet Pummel!" He yelled, slamming it down and creating a shockwave that struck OmniShoutmon, making him cry out, before the corrupt Digimon continued to attack, using his power over the Forest Land to prevent OmniShoutmon from escaping his onslaught.

"We have to do something." Taiki said in concern, watching as OmniShoutmon was knocked back before them.

"But what?" Kiriha asked, before explaining. "So long as Puppetmon has his Darkness loader, his strength has become epic, he can control everything around him."

Struggling, OmniShoutmon groaned as he was enveloped in a white light and De-Digivolved, leaving the damaged and beaten form of Shoutmon lying on the ground.

"Your Digifusion is a joke." Puppetmon stated, only for his nose to grow. "But I do have an offer for you." He added. "Shoutmon, leave Xros Heart, join us and I'll let you survive." Puppetmon then said, his nose remaining the same size.

Getting back up, Shoutmon got out. "Never, I'm no traitor. I'd never work for a blockhead like you!"

"That's right!" Taiki added as he and Lilithmon stood beside their friend.

"Once Shoutmon is Digimon King, he'll change this world for the better. One that's free of creeps and freaks like you." Lilithmon added, showing she too believed in Shoutmon.

"Come on Puppetmon. You don't have to do this. You're a good guy and deep down you know that. Remember the Digimon who helped defeat Bagra in the Dust Zone and was trusted with the Code Crown? That's who you really are." Taiki told Puppetmon, hoping to reach him.

"I keep hearing words, but all I'm getting is blah blah blah." Mocked the puppet Digimon. "All I remember is that I serve Lord Bagramon, and it's time to crush you and your pathetic friends!"

"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon exclaimed, bringing his hammer down, but suddenly stopped as a swarm of petals rained around the area. "What is this? What's happening to me?" He asked, feeling his energy being drained.

"I've been poisoned!" He yelled, before a voice called from behind Taiki and the others. "You guessed it."

Turning around, Taiki, Shoutmon and Lilithmon all looked up to see a mysterious, yet somewhat familiar Digimon standing atop one of the peaks Puppetmon had created through his manipulation.

Looking at the Digimon, she looked to be a plant based type, due to the petals around her neck, the grass green cape she wore and the pink bulb around her head. But, looking closer she was also wearing pink clothing, had a red mask around her eyes and brown hair coming out from the front of the bulb.

"Pollen Hurricane!" She then called out, causing more petals to rain down upon Puppetmon, Taiki and the others.

'I… I can feel them… They're draining me…' Puppetmon thought, groaning out as he felt weaker and weaker, before he was unable to withstand the effects of the petals and collapsed.

With the enemy down, the new Digimon dropped down.

"The effects of the pollen have paralyzed him and are now eating away his wood." She explained.

"Who are you?" Taiki asked, to which the Digimon replied. "I am Petalamon."

"Cheater...!" Puppetmon groaned out as he struggled against the pollen.

"Now!" Petalamon called out in reply, before a light shot down, slamming into the ground and creating a massive storm of dust, forcing Puppetmon to shield himself with his arms.

And lowering them as the dust cleared, he felt his anger increase as Petalamon, Taiki and the others were gone. "Damn them! They might have escaped me, but next time I will have revenge on them all!" He yelled out.

-In the sky-

Making her escape from Puppetmon was Sparrowmon, only she had Taiki, Petalamon and the others on her back.

"That was close." Shoutmon commented, making Taiki reply. "Thanks for helping us out back there."

"Yeah, we owe ya one." Shoutmon then added.

"Anytime." She replied, before saying. "But don't forget to thank my friend."

Turing to Petalamon, Taiki and Shoutmon got out. "Then that means…"

"That's right." Petalamon interrupted, discarding her disguise to reveal...

"Nene!" Taiki and Shoutmon called out happily upon seeing their old ally, who still maintained her beauty and hairstyle, though now she had discarded her jacket and old clothing and now wore a pink skirt and a white shirt.

"Welcome back Taiki. We've waited for you." She said as Sparrowmon landed, glad to see him, Shoutmon, and even Lilithmon.

"Thanks Nene." Taiki replied, glad to see her too, while being his usual helpful self by taking Lilithmon's hand and helping her off Sparrowmon's back.

"Not that I am ungrateful, but why were you dressed like a flower?" Lilithmon had to ask.

"I wore that disguise so that the Digimon would talk to me." Nene replied, before she explained. "Nene is seen as a threat to Lord Bagra, but as Petalamon, it allowed me to blend in. I've been gathering information on the whereabouts of the others. Once I knew enough I planned to join you and Kiriha."

"So that's how you beat Puppetmon, you found his weak spot great job!" Shoutmon said, making Nene smile in reply, before facing Taiki, her expression turned solemn.

"I suppose you already know by now that the other four Generals were also part of Xros heart?" Nene asked, making Taiki just nod in reply. " I'm sorry." She then said.

"You have nothing to apologize for. This is all Bagra's fault." Shoutmon replied, before saying in a more optimistic tone. "But now that you're back, we can team up again, take on the Generals and…"

"Don't get your hopes up." Kiriha interrupted in his usual serious tone, before asking. "You don't think Puppetmon will fall for the same trick twice do you?"

"Good point." Taiki replied, knowing Kiriha was right.

"And even with Digivolution, what make you think you can win?" The Blue General then asked.

However, before Taiki or Shoutmon could give an answer the flag of the Bagra Army scrambled, revealing it was on a monitor, before it changed to show Puppetmon.

"Attention all my puppets, this is directed at Taiki Kudo and his friends. At dawn tomorrow, the rebel Digimon I have captured will be deleted." Puppetmon said, before the screen displayed an image of Wisemon, Jijimon, ChibiTortomon and many of the other members of Xros Heart all in a state of suspended animation, shocking Taiki, Shoutmon, Lillymon and Lilithmon.

"It's the team!" Taiki called out, making Lilithmon theorize. "He must have had them this whole time."

"Their demise will take place at my personal waterfall, a fitting place for defying Lord Bagra." Puppetmon's voice spoke through the monitor, before it scrambled back to his face. "But come peacefully and I will gladly release them." He said, his nose growing. "That is all." He then said, causing the monitor to return back to the Bagra's emblem.

"That blockhead's nuts if he thinks we're gonna fall for that." Spoke Shoutmon.

"I told you." Kiriha said. "A Pollen attack won't work against an area with so much water access. Not only that, my Digimon aren't fully healed yet, so Puppetmon has the upper hand. There's no way to win!"

"No." Taiki said defiantly as his gaze fell upon his Xros Loader and a map of the area. "We can't give up." He then said, flicking his goggles as an idea came to him.

"You have an idea, don't you?" Guessed Lilithmon with a smirk.

"You better believe it." Taiki replied, before Shoutmon, Lilithmon and the others, except Kiriha, all circled the Red General to hear his idea.

After finishing, Taiki turned to Dracomon and asked. "What do you say Dracomon?"

"Sure. I'll give it a try." Dracomon replied.

"Wait!" Kiriha interrupted, before he questioned. "Are you seriously basing your plan around him?"

"Yeah." Taiki replied, causing Kiriha to yell back. "Are you nuts? He's a total failure."

"Hey watch it blondie!" Shoutmon snapped, stepping in for his friends. "You haven't changed at all, yet you still stay with us. So either zip it, or leave."

"Easy there Shoutmon." Taiki said, placing his hand in front of Shoutmon as he turned to Kiriha and then told the Blue General. "I don't care if you think he's weak. Dracomon is brave and wants to help, and that's good enough for me. Besides he's familiar with this area. C'mon we're a team."

"Well you can count me out. I don't team up with fools who pamper the weak." Kiriha replied, before he walked away, leaving behind Taiki, who had a look of concern, while Dracomon had gained the same angered expression as Shoutmon.

-With Kiriha-

After storming off, Kiriha was now alone in the forest, where he slammed his right fist against the tree.

"Why do you make things so difficult, Kiriha?" He heard Nene ask, making him ask. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you've been waiting the whole time for Taiki to come back." Nene replied, with a smile, causing Kiriha to reply. "Yeah, I knew Taiki would help change this war and that's exactly what's happening. I haven't mastered it yet, but Taiki and Shoutmon have brought back a new power, to Digivolve."

"Digivolve? How did they manage to get such an awesome amount of power?" Nene asked in a curious tone.

"Doesn't matter, it's beyond me. At least for now." Kiriha replied, before his hand trembled and he could see himself as a child, curled up and crying. 'Somehow, I'm still too weak. It's so pathetic!' He thought, disgusted as his hand continued to tremble before he clenched tightly.

"You're putting way too much pressure on yourself." Nene told Kiriha, before she said in a caring tone. "You should remember, you're not alone and you're so much stronger than you think you are."

-With Puppetmon-

While Taiki was carrying out his plan, Puppetmon had already devised his.

Smiling wickedly, the puppet Digimon withdrew his Darkness Loader, bringing out a hologram of the waterfall, looking at how the battle field had been designed to his advantage. 'Divermon patrol the waters. Vegiemon and RedVegiemon patrol the waterfall and my Paildramon puppets will blast down any pests that come too close. And thanks to the water's mist, this time I won't fall for Petalamon's tricks.'

'The trap is set.' Puppetmon then thought, the image changing to a hologram of Taiki and Shoutmon.

However, upon seeing the pair, he remembered the words Taiki said to him before.

'You're a good guy and deep down you know that's who you really are.' Taiki's voice echoed in his head, making Puppetmon shake his head.

"They're wrong and I'll show them tomorrow when I crush them all!" He stated, crushing the image of the Red General and the dragon Digimon in his right hand.

-Back with Xros heart, sometime later-

As the sun began to set and night fell upon the Forest Land, Dracomon was busy, working tirelessly on his part of the plan, sweat dripping off his face as he had finished the final touches to some items stored within a crate.

"You." Dracomon heard a voice say, making him turn to see Kiriha.

"Oh, it's you. Come to yell at me some more because I'm so small and weak?" Dracomon asked, in which Kiriha replied in a surprisingly honest tone. "That's not true. You're strong, more than me. If I were in your position, I don't think I could have done the things you have done. How can you do so much?"

Hearing Kiriha's honesty confused Dracomon, but the dragon remained focused and replied. "I have no idea. It's true I may be a little weakling but I still have the pride of a dragon."

"Your pride?" Kiriha asked.

"I see it this way, if I allow myself to surrender to Puppetmon then this world will remain rotten and that's why he must be defeated." Dracomon told Kiriha.

All Kiriha could do was sigh and walk away as he had a lot on his mind.

"That little dragon has guts and pride. If only it were that easy." Kiriha sighed.

"It is. Let's join him." The Blue General heard Greymon say, making him retrieve his Xros Loader and ask. "Greymon? But you're still not at full strength are you?"

"We can't just do nothing after what he said." MailBirdramon told Kiriha, who just gripped his Xros Loader tightly and replied, still feeling weak and helpless. "But I…"

-The next day-

Puppetmon had the waterfall completely secured as he had planned.

Divermon floated in the water, ready to harpoon any Digimon foolish enough to enter the water.

The area around the waterfall was surrounded by a massive horde of Vegiemon and RedVegiemon, while several Paildramon stood atop the waterfall, ready to shoot down Taiki, should he dare try to save his friends with an aerial based tactic.

And while the area around the waterfall was heavily guarded, in the centre stood a cage containing most of the Xros Heart Digimon.

As Puppetmon looked over his traps, we go deeper into what's happening deeper inside his mind.

-Puppetmon's mind-

Puppetmon struggled against the chains that held him against a slab of stone as all around him was nothing but darkness. "Let me go!" He cried out, pulling as hard as he could.

"Forget it. You'll stay in here as long as I see fit." Laughed his own voice, but darker and twisted as a mirror reflection of him walked closer, but his entire form was dark with his eyes red.

"Your plan will never work! Taiki will defeat you!" Puppetmon stated, which just made the darker Puppetmon smirk.

"Oh please. After I destroy him and the others, Lord Bagramon will promote me! And you'll be getting front row seats to it all. And just think? You'll have to deal with the fact that you couldn't do anything to stop it." Laughed the copy as he turned and slowly walked away. "And after I'm done with them, I'll make sure you're gone for good."

-Real World-

Breaking from his thoughts, Puppetmon smirked, staring at the captives. "Xros Heart, my trap is set and there's no way out." He told them, causing his Floramon underling to say. "You tell them, General. Nothing can stop you now."

"Even if you delete us, Taiki will come back to delete you!" Starmon shouted, riling up the Pitmons.

"Yeah!"

"Got that right!"

"He'll kick all your sorry butts!"

"I doubt it." Puppetmon smirked, before he noticed a glimmer in the sky, which then revealed it to be Sparrowmon, who had Taiki, Shoutmon and Lilithmon on her back.

"Taiki!" His friends called out.

"Hold on!" Taiki called back, before Shoutmon added in a confident tone. "It's rescue time!"

"You're bluffing. You don't have nearly enough power to break through my defenses and defeat me." Puppetmon commented arrogantly.

"That's what you think, but we're here to rescue our friends." Taiki replied, making Shoutmon and Lilithmon nod in agreement.

Puppetmon just laughed at Taiki's words, before saying, remaining as arrogant as ever. "I'd like to see you try."

"Alright then, but don't say we didn't warn you." Lilithmon sang.

"Dracomon, go!" Taiki then called, in which a section of the waterfall's rock wall began to scramble before Dracomon's voice could be heard.

"Time to go boom." He said as he pressed his thumb down on what looked to be a detonator, which was then followed by a massive explosion that broke a section of the waterfall open and caused a torrent of water to pour down, washing away both Puppetmon's water and waterfall lines of defence.

And thanks to the confusion caused by the blast, it allowed Sparrowmon to grab the cage, saving Xros heart.

Rising from the water on top a pillar, Puppetmon demanded, shocked that most of his army had been taken down. "What have you done!?"

"It was Dracomon's idea." Taiki replied, smiling as Nene landed on Sparrowmon's back, alongside the aforementioned dragon Digimon and Hi-VisionMonitamon.

"He found the perfect spot to put a charge in the cliff wall. And thanks to Hi-VisionMonitamon, he kept him hidden with a rocky hologram." Nene explained.

"That brat will pay!" Puppetmon yelled, only to then get knocked back when Dracomon suddenly spat a fireball at him, causing Puppetmon to fall off his structure and fall back into the water.

With Puppetmon down and his army now scattered, Sparrowmon turned around and took off at mach speed.

"See ya." Shoutmon called out to Puppetmon, making Dracomon add. "Wouldn't want to be ya."

But as Sparrowmon began to retreat, Puppetmon resurfaced on another pillar, his Darkness Loader withdrawn as he roared. "Not so fast, you pests! Now you've made me mad! Dark Digifuse!"

Unleashing a great amount of energy from his Darkness Loader, the Paildramon, Vegiemon and RedVegiemon were all consumed by the dark energy and absorbed into Puppetmon, who then yelled out as he underwent his most devastating Digifuse.

Black colored armor that was covered in spikes appeared on Puppetmon's body, covering his chest, legs and arms. His feet and hands split open, transforming into bladed claws, while his body grew in size until he was taller than OmniShoutmon would be.

"I told you that you'd pay and that's no lie!" Puppetmon shouted, slamming his hands onto the pillar, which caused the entire area to shake, causing massive walls of rock to shoot up.

"This isn't good." Sparrowmon said, stopping as a rock wall shot up, blocking her path, making Nene comment as the rock wall began reshape, in which sections of the wall began to shoot out at Sparrowmon. "He trying to trap us."

Concerned for his friends, Taiki withdrew his Xros Loader, calling back his Digimon as Sparrowmon continued to dodge the ever changing rock wall.

However, using the power he had obtained from his Paildramon minions, Puppetmon launched his clawed hands at Sparrowmon, grabbing into her wings, before pulling Sparrowmon down and causing Taiki, Shoutmon, Lilithmon, Dracomon and Nene to fall off her on onto the ground.

Getting to his feet, Taiki stared at Shoutmon, Lilithmon and at his Xros Loader, knowing that even if he did Digifuse Lilithmon to her Songstress Mode, she'd still be no match for the powered up Puppetmon.

"Say goodbye because it's time for your deletion!" Puppetmon exclaimed, withdrawing the same plant-like, spiked club he had used to defeat Deckergreymon.

But before he could strike, he was struck, knocked down by MetalGreymon, amazing Taiki and the others to see him and Kiriha, who was standing on MetalGreymon's left shoulder.

"Didn't you learn your lesson?" Puppetmon asked as he got up, before he stated furiously. "You cannot beat me, I will always win!"

"Maybe that's true, but I have something you don't, pride." Kiriha said back in a determined tone as he leapt off and then called out in a strong and commanding tone. "Go, MetalGreymon!"

"Trident Arm!" MetalGreymon roared, slamming his left arm into Puppetmon, who quickly brought up his upgraded weapon to defend himself, before pushing MetalGreymon back.

"You'll never stand against me!" He yelled, using the same tactics he had used on OmniShoutmon, in which MetalGreymon was blasted with boulders, the ground around him slammed against his body, before Puppetmon began to strike him mercilessly with his club and claws.

"MetalGreymon!" Taiki called out in worry, only able to watch as he was knocked down before Kiriha.

"Get up MetalGreymon!" Kiriha yelled in command and concern, but he struggled to follow the command.

"Dracomon taught us if we truly want strength, first we must take on wavering pride and do the right thing." Kiriha said, before the blond yelled out strongly. "It's time to show them our pride!"

Feeling strength from Kiriha's determination, MetalGreymon rose once more, before a shining gold aura radiated around his form, repairing all the damage he had sustained beforehand.

"What's that?" Kiriha had to ask as his Xros Loader began to shine with the same light, making Taiki call out. "Kiriha, that's the power of your Digivolution."

Understanding now, Kiriha held out his Xros Loader prouder and announced in all his might. "Now MetalGreymon Digivolve!"

"MetalGreymon Digivolve to… ZekeGreymon!" He roared out, amazing Taiki and the others while Puppetmon was stunned.

"So you can Digivolve too. Tricks like that don't scare me." He said, making his nose grow from another lie.

"Ultimate Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon then exclaimed as he slammed his club as hard as he could down upon the ground, creating a massive shockwave that consumed ZekeGreymon, only ZekeGreymon countered the attack as the golden energy dispersed widely, cancelling out Puppetmon's attack.

"Still not scared?" Kiriha asked, before he yelled out. "Well you should be. Go ZekeGreymon and take that dummy down!"

All Puppetmon could do was watch with a horrified expression as ZekeGreymon shot at him at an incredible speed.

"Final Trident Strike!" ZekeGreymon then roared as his claw pierced right through Puppetmon's armor, striking the Darkness Loader and destroying it, causing Puppetmon to cry out as he was defeated.

His form went rolling across the ground while he groaned as a dark mist rose up before dispersing into the winds till nothing remained.

And with his defeat, the Bagra flags that filled the skies changed, showing the emblems of Blue Flare and Xros Herat.

"Look, the flag changed." Dracomon pointed out.

"It's our flag now." Shoutmon smiled.

"And that's the path to the next Land. So the path opens after you defeat a Dark General." Nene said, referring to the beams of light connected to each flag, making Taiki add. "And I bet beating all five will lead us to Lord Bagra."

"T-Taiki?" Puppetmon slowly rose up and blinked his eyes while holding his head. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." Taiki replied, before he smiled and told him. "Good to see you're back."

Puppetmon looked down at his hands and shook as he felt tears in his eyes. "It's all my fault." he muttered clenching his hands without looking at Taiki and the others. "All those Digimon….. all those lives….. gone because of me!"

"But it wasn't you. It was Bagra's doing." Taiki told him.

"Taiki's right. None of this is your fault." Nene added.

"But it is! If I was stronger and managed to fight it….. then I wouldn't have become like this."

"C'mon Puppetmon, you didn't choose to do this so stop beating yourself up. We all forgive you." Taiki said, making the others nod.

"And now that you're back to your old self you can fix up this Land and bring back all the Digimon you manipulated." Dracomon told him.

Puppetmon wiped the tears away and felt his hope inside him begin to return, making him say. "That's right. I'm still ruler of this land, so it's possible."

"That's the spirit." Shoutmon smiled. "We'd love to stick around, but we've got other Lands to free from Lord Bagra."

"Taiki, Shoutmon, everyone, I thank you." Puppetmon said, smiling back. "I wish you all luck ahead on your journey."

"Thank you Puppetmon. And we know you'll be able to set things right here." Nene replied.

"So how do we reach the next Land?" Shoutmon asked, looking at Taiki.

"Zone Transfer!" He called out, holding up his Xros Loader, only nothing happened. "Well it was worth a try." The Red General commented.

"Wait." Kiriha said, before turning to Puppetmon and saying. "You must have some idea how to get to the next Land."

"If I remember right, I would always hold up the Darkness Loader and say Gate instead of Zone." He replied.

"Then let's try that." Taiki suggested, bring his Xros Loader backup. "Gate Transfer!"

With his call, all but Puppetmon were enveloped in a ball of light that rose into the air and into the banner, transferring them through the beam of light and off to the next Land.


	21. Chapter 21

The general's lust

chapter 21

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Floating through the tunnel of Digital Space to the next Land, Shoutmon soon spoke up as he could feel something was wrong.

"Whatever this Grey stuff is, it feels super creepy." He commented, looking around.

"Analysis indicates it is pure dark energy." Wisemon told them from within Taiki's Xros Loader, making him hold it up and ask. "What's it doing here?"

"Since it is flowing out of Forest Land, logic says it is from the fear and sadness of the Digimon there. I need more data to determine where it is being sent and why." Wisemon replied.

That sounded reasonable as the group saw three paths up ahead of them.

"Oh no, a three-way split." Shoutmon called, before facing Taiki. "What do we do?" He asked his friend.

"We'd better all stick together." Taiki said, thinking remaining as a group would be best. "C'mon, everybody steer left."

"You've got it." Nene replied, while Kiriha just ignored Taiki and veered right, causing Lilithmon to ask. "What are you doing, didn't you hear Taiki?"

"You can stay together if you want, but I'm going this way." He spoke as he and Dracomon travelled down the right path.

Seeing Kiriha split off, Shoutmon questioned, angered and annoyed. "Why does that guy have to do everything his own way?"

"It's just how Kiriha rolls. I'm sure we'll see him again soon." Taiki replied as he remained focused on their goal.

"If he doesn't get himself killed." Remarked Lilithmon as she too was getting tired of the Blue General's attitude. "Why can't he be more like you?" She asked Taiki, embracing him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her body against his back and rested her head on his shoulder.

Taiki's face heated up, while he chuckled a little. But before he could give an answer, the team had arrived at their destination, in which a portal opened up in the new Land and Taiki and the others emerged.

This time as the ground came close they braced themselves for a safe landing.

After landing, Taiki and the others took in their surrounds. It seemed like a regular grassy field, but they spotted a tall city just a few miles from their location, as well as what looked like thin streams of purple flowing across the ground.

"What is this stuff?" Shoutmon asked.

"Just like in Forest Land, the Digimon here are being drained of their negative energy. I can also determine the destination of all that energy now." Wisemon then replied from within the Xros Loader.

Looking up, Taiki, Shoutmon, Lilithmon and Nene could see a massive dark crystal floating in the sky above the city.

"It's going into that thing." Shoutmon said, before asking. "But what is it?"

"That is the centre of the new dark Digital World that Lord Bagra created after gathering all the pieces of the Code Crown." Wisemon told them, making Lilithmon ask. "That's the Code Crown?"

"Correct. Which means the next General is most likely in the city." Wisemon said in reply.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Taiki asked, walking forwards. "Let's go."

The group walked to the city and it seemed like there were no scouts in site to report they were there.

"Where is everybody?" Shoutmon asked, looking for a sign of any Digimon.

"Hold that thought." Spoke Taiki as he held a hand to his ear and picked up the distant sound of cheering. "This way!" He called, following the sound and causing the others to follow him.

They reached a corner and took a moment to really see that the city was designed like ancient Rome with the pillars and how there were even temples around.

Taiki gestured them to stop and was looking around the corner and saw a long line of Digimon seemingly cheering for something on the other side of them.

"What's going on?" Shoutmon asked, looking around the corner too.

"I think they're having some kind of parade." Spoke Taiki who saw something moving down the road with sides of Digimon cheering the closer it was getting to them. The object got closer and looked like it was some kind of square platform with a throne on it with four stone pillars on the corners that held clear through veils that slightly covered the figure on the throne as it was being pushed by several PawnChessmon.

"I bet whoever's inside that is the Dark General." Taiki whispered.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get out there and fight!" Shoutmon said, jumping from out the corner, only to be pulled back by Lilithmon's arm.

"Are you crazy? With that crowd out there, we might be outmatched without knowing who it is." Lilithmon scolded, causing Taiki to nod in agreement and say. "She's right Shoutmon. We'll wait and then we'll strike."

"Fine." Relented Shoutmon as the crowds cheering got louder. "Wonder who it is?" He then asked, continuing to watch.

"All hail Queen Persiamon!" The crowd cheered, leaving Taiki's group stunned that Persiamon was the next General.

Watching from the corner, Taiki and the others could see Persiamon sitting on her throne, waving to the Digimon.

"Thank you my loyal subjects." She called, continuing to wave and smile.

"She seems normal." Commented Shoutmon, who was a little confused.

However, they were proven wrong as Persiamon looked and saw two Musyamon walked towards her while dragging a Ranamon in between them.

"Please, let me go." The Ranamon begged.

"Oh, but I can't do that sweetie." Smiled Persiamon with her eyes closed and an innocent tone to her voice.

"But what did I do?" Ranamon had to ask, still fearful of the Dark General.

"Simple. I overheard that you were said to be more beautiful than me, and we can't have that, now can we?" Persiamon shook her head with a smile.

"I can't help how I look." Ranamon said in defence.

"No excuses now." Persiamon replied as she kept her smile and turned around.

"Get rid of her." She called out, causing a Jokermon, who had a sadistic grin on his face, to emerge from the crowd and walk up to the Ranamon.

"Glady." He said, withdrawing his scythe.

"P-Please! Don't!" Ranamon pleaded with fear, her eyes widening as Jokermon brought the blade up.

"We've gotta do something!" Sparrowmon said in concern, in which Shoutmon pulled his mic out and replied. "Leave it to me!"

Taiki and the others watched as Shoutmon ran to the crowd and pushed through it before jumping up and slamming his mic against the scythe, knocking it out of Jokermon's hands.

"Lightning Lasers!" Sparrowmon then called out, joining in on the rescue as she blasted both Musyamon down, freeing Ranamon from their grasp, while Taiki, Nene and Lilithmon rushed in, standing in between her and Jokermon.

"You'll pay for that." Jokermon said as reached down for his scythe.

"Hold back for a second." Persiamon suddenly spoke, removing herself from her throne. She looked at the front and her eyes stuck on Taiki, causing her to smile.

-Persiamon's mind-

Persiamon struggled against the stones holding her limbs down and saw through the mirror that let her see what was happening and saw Taiki run out in front.

"Taiki! Help! She's not me!" Persiamon cried out, struggling against the chains harder, but could feel she was not strong enough to escape.

-Real World-

"Hello my Taiki-Wikie." She greeted, before saying. "I was hoping you'd come back to see me."

"Persiamon, what's going on?" Taiki asked with his guard up.

"It's simple, as Queen of the Royal Land, I rule all and have decreed that no female be prettier than I." She replied, before eyeing Nene, Sparrowmon and Lilithmon. "And that includes you as well."

"You're jealous of us?" Grinned Lilithmon.

"More like keeping my position as the most beautiful queen here. Speaking of which, why are you here with my Taiki-Wikie?" Persiamon then asked with a glare.

"He's not your Taiki-Wikie. He's mine." Lilithmon said back, before grabbing Taiki and holding him close in a show of protection and jealousy.

Persiamon hissed as more Musyamon gathered. "We have intruders. Delete them all, but keep the cute male alive, then bring him to my castle."

"As you command." They replied loyally.

"Ninja Blade!" One Musyamon yelled, his blade consumed in blue flame before he lunged at Shoutmon, who brought up his mic to fend off the attack.

The rest charged with Sparrowmon and Lilithmon charging back. All the while Persiamon sat back on her throne with a grin.

"Reload Mervamon!" Nene called out as she held out her Xros Loader, in which Mervamon emerged and began to fight against the Musyamon, using her skills with her blade against theirs'.

"Make sure they suffer~." Sang Persiamon, who felt her anger rise at the sight of another good looking female Digimon join the battle.

Continuing to fight, Shoutmon, Lilithmon, Sparrowmon and Mervamon held their ground, managing to defend Taiki, Nene and Ranamon, while defeating their enemies.

"Rock and Roller!"

"Nazar Nail!"

"Lightning Lasers!"

"Heartbreak shot!"

The attacks made all the Musyamon fall to the ground, while Persiamon sighed with irritation.

"Pathetic. Looks like I'll have to do this myself." She said, before adding. "And such a shame, I really wanted to take a quick catnap."

"Witch Warp!" Persiamon announced as she began to dance, swaying her hips around and causing her breasts to sway around with her.

"What is this? A battle or a dance contest?" Lilithmon asked in an annoyed tone, thinking Persiamon was just trying to seduce Taiki.

"Actually it's more one-sided for me." Grinned Persiamon.

Lilithmon was confused by Persiamon's reply, before she, Taiki and the others were confused to see Shoutmon was beginning to dance.

"Shoutmon what are you doing?" Taiki asked, placing his hand on Shoutmon's shoulder, only for him to stop dancing and shove Taiki away.

"If you weren't holding me back, I'd be Digimon King by now." Shoutmon stated.

"What?" Taiki spoke, a little stunned at his friend's words.

"So if I can't reach my dream, I'll gladly settle to serve a real ruler. All hail Queen Persiamon!" He called out.

"He's lost it." Spoke Lilithmon.

"No. He's being controlled." Nene replied, looking at the Digimon in the crowd, before turning back at Shoutmon to see spirals in all their eyes, showing they had been placed under some form of hypnosis.

"Shoutmon, crush the females." Ordered Persiamon.

"Your wish is my command." Shoutmon replied obediently, before he yelled out. "Below Blaster!"

Yelling into his mic, it created a powerful blast of flame that shot at Mervamon, forcing her to leap into the air and avoid the attack.

"Bad move." Persiamon whispered behind her before swiping her claws down across Mervamon's back, making Mervamon cry out as she fell to the ground.

-Persiamon's mind-

"No! Mervamon!" shouted Persiamon who tried to look away at seeing Mervamon's wounded form.

-Real World-

"Mervamon!" Nene called out. Her partner slowly fell to the ground and crashed into the concrete causing Nene to rush over to her and help her back up.

"Thank you Nene." Mervamon said as she rose to her feet.

"Ah ah ah, no helping." Chided Persiamon as she landed in front of them and brought her foot against Nene and kicked her away.

Seeing this, Sparrowmon called out Nene's name in concern for her best friend, before her anger got the better of her. "Lightning Lasers!" She yelled firing two blasts at Persiamon.

But Persiamon just smirked as Shoutmon suddenly jumped in the way, taking the attack.

"Thank you, my brave loyal subject." Persiamon said.

"Anything for you, my Queen." Shoutmon replied as he got back up, ignoring the pain and smiling in thanks before charging at Sparrowmon.

"Rock and Roller!" He yelled as he leapt into the air, slamming his mic down upon Sparrowmon's back and forcing her down onto the concrete floor.

"This has gone way too far." Spoke Lilithmon brandishing her nails.

"I agree." Persiamon grinned and snapped her fingers before Taiki, Lilithmon, and Ranamon were surrounded by PawnChessmon with their spears aimed at them.

"Surrender to her majesty." Knightmon called as he withdrew his sword, holding it toward Lilithmon.

"Knightmon not you too!" Taiki called out, shocked to see that he and the PawnChessmon had been brainwashed too.

"Time to stop playing nice." Growled Lilithmon. "Nazar Nail!" She then yelled as she swiped her nails as the attack flew at Knightmon.

"No!" Taiki called out, suddenly getting in the way, holding out his arms, which caused Lilithmon to retract her attack, her claws inches away from Taiki's face.

"Taiki, what are you doing?" Lilithmon asked, before saying. "Don't tell me you're siding with that stuck up cat too."

"I'm not. I'm just protecting my friends." Taiki replied, his eyes blazing with determination.

"And that's why I love my wittle Taiki-Wikie." Persiamon then purred as she got behind the General and hugged him while nuzzling her cheek against his.

Lilithmon grit her teeth while holding her nails up for an attack.

But she stopped when Taiki spoke, pleading to her. "Lilithmon wait. I know things look bad right now but you have to remember Persiamon is being manipulated herself. Right now the best thing we can do is surrender until we can find a way to save her and the others."

Lilithmon was hesitant to lower her nails, but sighed and reluctantly let her arm drop to her side, causing Persiamon to smile victoriously

However, Persiamon's smile faded as her nose twitched, picking up a smell on Taiki. She leaned in closer and sniffed around his neck.

"Wha… What are you doing?" Taiki had to ask, confused and embarrassed by the situation.

As much as Persiamon enjoyed taking in Taiki's scent, she moved her head up and said. "You. You mated with another!"

He reeled back from the volume while Lilithmon gave a smug smirk to the fuming queen.

"Oh? Are you upset?" Lilithmon asked in mock curiosity, before pulling her robe down a little to show a spot where Taiki had bitten her.

"You!" Persiamon yelled. "You took my Taiki!"

"Technically if I mated with him before you, than he's my mate, not yours'." Lilithmon replied as though she was talking to a child.

"He won't be after I delete you and reclaim him for myself." Persiamon told Lilithmon, glaring at the former Bagra General.

"Bring it little kitty cat." Taunted Lilithmon.

"Very well. Knightmon escort these bothersome troublemakers to the dungeons. Shoutmon, bring Taiki, that Ranamon, and this slut with me." Persiamon commanded gesturing to Lilithmon when she said slut.

"Yes Queen Persiamon!" Chorused Knightmon, the PawnChessmon, and Shoutmon, all in the same entranced tone.

Knightmon and his soldiers grabbed the prone forms of Nene, Mervamon, and Sparrowmon as they made them walk down the street, while Shoutmon ushered Taiki, the Ranamon, and Lilithmon behind Jokermon and his Queen.

"I must say that was rather impressive your majesty." Jokermon said, making Persiamon smile.

"Thank you Jokermon." She replied, before looking back at the brainwashed Shoutmon and said with a smirk. "And I think I now have a new jester to amuse me."

"I'll get him fitted once we reach the castle." Spoke Jokermon.

"And get some new clothing for Taiki." Persiamon then commanded. "After all if he's to be my King, he has to look the part." She added.

"The Hell he'll be your King!" Growled Lilithmon.

Persiamon smirked at Lilithmon's defiance, before she told her. "He will. If my Witch Warp wasn't enough to captivate him, I'll try a new method."

"What? Showing him your chest? In case you weren't aware, he's seen mine plenty of times." Taunted Lilithmon with a smirk, before adding as she wanted to annoy the spoiled self proclaimed Queen further. "And you'll never get a chance to get a good look at Taiki the way I have."

"Oh don't worry. My method will make certain Taiki is my King." Grinned Persiamon, showing her fangs, while Taiki and the Ranamon just stayed silent since they couldn't do anything but follow.

Pretty soon they had reached the large castle that bore the Bagra symbol right on top of it.

"Welcome to my castle." Persiamon called, before saying to Taiki. "Soon, our castle. This is where I come to relax and watch over my loyal pawns, while enjoying the life a Digimon like me was meant to have." She told Taiki, Lilithmon and Ranamon.

"Acting like a spoiled little brat?" Lilithmon asked with a smug grin.

"You laugh now, but that attitude will change as soon as I decide to delete you or keep you as another of my slaves." Persiamon replied, no longer fazed by Lilithmon's attempts to anger or annoy her.

"Good luck." Scoffed Lilithmon as they walked up a flight of stairs, leading to Persiamon's personal quarters, featuring a throne, banners displaying the Barga emblem and a large and luxurious bed in the corner of the room.

Persiamon stood next to Taiki and ushered him to her throne and sat down, while pulling Taiki onto her lap.

"Hope you're comfortable." She purred, nuzzling against him once again.

"Uh, yeah." Taiki replied awkwardly as he saw the Ranamon and Lilithmon stand there while several PawnChessmon kept them surrounded and in place.

"What shall we do with these two?" One of the PawnChessmon then asked.

"Bring me the Ranamon." Persiamon ordered in reply as a grin appeared on her face.

Following the command, three of the several PawnChessmon guided Ranamon over to Persiamon, forcing her down so she was on all fours, bowing before the Dark General.

"Please sit right here my King." Persiamon told Taiki as she then stood up and set Taiki on her throne before crouching down with her head near Ranamon's.

"P-Please don't delete me!" Begged Ranamon, shaking while looking at the floor.

"I was thinking that, but I have a better idea." Persiamon purred, placing her right paw under Ranamon's head, forcing her head up so she was gazing into Persiamon's eyes.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit. For me at least." She then told Ranamon, causing the water Digimon's eyes to widen, before she let out a scream as Persiamon sunk her fangs into the right side of Ranamon's neck.

Taiki and Lilithmon's eyes widened as Ranamon tried squirming away, only to feel the teeth sink deeper into her flesh.

"Ranamon!" Taiki called out, concerned for the female as she continued to cry out.

Persiamon kept her fangs in Ranamon's neck for a several more seconds before pulling her fangs out and watching as Ranamon then slumped onto the floor.

"What did you do!?" Taiki cried out, looking at Persiamon, who just smirked as she stared at the Red General.

"You'll see." Persiamon replied in a sly tone, watching as Ranamon then began to moan and stir as she rose up, making her then ask Ranamon. "How do you feel now?"

"Better." Ranamon replied in a strangely loving and loyal tine, lifting her head to reveal her now glazed over eyes. "Forgive me for resisting you earlier, my Queen." Ranamon then said, bowing before Persiamon.

"Much better." Grinned Persiamon, while Taiki and Lilithmon were both shocked and confused, making Lilithmon demand. "What did you do to her?"

"I just made her more loyal to ensure she didn't try anything. My bite is very effective." Persiamon grinned, flashing her canines. "And I'm sure it will help you both see that serving me is the best solution." She added.

"Up yours' you slutty hairball!" Lilithmon growled out.

"I'll let that one slide." Persiamon replied, before commenting. "But after I bite you, you won't be as bothersome as you were."

"I'd like to see you try." Lilithmon snapped back as she held up her nails.

"Draining Rain!" Ranamon suddenly called, creating a storm cloud that then appeared over Lilithmon and began to let rain pour down upon her, causing her to groan out and collapse to her knees as Lilithmon felt like her energy was being drained.

"Lilithmon!" Taiki was about to jump up to help, but the Ranamon pushed him back down.

"Now don't worry Taiki-Wikie, she'll be under my control soon enough." Smiled Persiamon, walking over and crouching down near Lilithmon. "How's that sound?" She asked as she grabbed Lilithmon by the chin and forced her head up to meet her mocking glare.

"Fuck….you….!" Lilithmon spat out while feeling her body try to push up, but it wasn't working.

"Sorry, I'm reserving that for my new King." Persiamon replied reaching out and holding Lilithmon's neck open before wetting her lips as she opened her mouth, plunging her fangs deep into Lilithmon's neck.

"Lilithmon!" Taiki shouted, concerned for her as he was unable to stop Persiamon and watched as Lilithmon too slumped to the floor.

Removing her fangs, Persiamon stood up and asked, her arms crossed as she smiled arrogantly. "Now who's the slut around here?"

'It's… it's still...you…" Lilithmon groaned, looking up at Persiamon to show her eyes were still the same, leaving Persiamon stunned.

"Lilithmon!" Taiki called out, happy to see his love was still resisting Persiamon.

"Impossible! No one can resist my bite!" Fumed Persiamon.

"Heh, you really don't know how much I've changed, have you?" Lilithmon asked, holding the spot where Persiamon had bitten her neck, before she told Persiamon in a serious tone. "After all the things Taiki's done, I'll never bow to someone like you with your itty bitty teeth. No matter how much you bite me, I'll never serve you." Lilithmon said, before looking over at Taiki and smiled. "But Taiki can bite me as much as he likes." She said in an enticing and inviting tone, making Taiki blush again at Lilithmon's feisty and lustful nature.

"No! Don't you dare spout such lies! I love Taiki more! Me! You're nothing but a slut who tried to hurt him!" Persiamon fumed before taking a deep breath and grinning with a dark glint in her eyes. "But I have something better for you."

With that said, Persiamon then placed her right hand in between her breasts, confusing Taiki and Lilithmon, until they saw her pull out a Darkness Loader.

"If you don't serve me, you shall help me in making Taiki mine. Dark Digifuse!" She called out, causing two streams of dark energy to shoot from her Darkness Loader, consuming Ranamon and Lilithmon, before the pair were enveloped completely by the darkness and went back to Persiamon, filling her with their power.

"Lilithmon!" Taiki cried out in shock as he saw the three Digimon come together until only one figure stood there in the darkness. It dispersed and the new Digimon stood before the Red General.

"So Taiki-Wikie, what do you think?" Came Persiamon's voice from the fusion as she swept an arm with all gold claws across her form.

Taiki could only stare at the new Digimon before him, while a deep blush appeared on his cheeks. Persiamon's form stayed rather the same as her body, face, and everything else was the same, except for a few details. For one, her long red hair seemed more wavy-like and was colored Turquoise at the end. The other was her chest, as it seemed to have doubled in size and barely fit in her harem girl's top, which was colored black and looked like it was made out of leather. And now her legs had lost the cream colored and spotted pattern that they had before, replaced by a pair of long, slender legs that showed off her dark violet claws and the skimpy black pair of panties that covered her pussy.

-Persiamon's mind-

Persiamon felt herself crying at seeing the broken hearted look in Taiki's eyes. She bowed her head and started sobbing, but heard something beside her.

"Persiamon?" A voice called, making her look up to see Lilithmon standing before her.

"Y-you're alright!" Persiamon got out.

"I'm just as surprised as you." Remarked Lilithmon, looking around at the darkness surrounding them, before noticing Ranamon, laying on her stomach, unconscious. "Just where is this?" Lilithmon then asked, making Persiamon say. "My mind, or at least that's what the darker me says."

"Well what's say we release you and take back what is rightfully yours'?" Lilithmon asked Persiamon, referring to control over her body.

"I can't. These stones and chains won't budge." She replied, glaring at said objects.

"No problem." Lilithmon said with a grin, bringing up her gauntlet. "Nazir Nail!" She shouted, slashing at the chains binding Persiamon's arms.

Persiamon's eyes widened at seeing the stone fall as she raised her claw up.

"Now what's say we help our Taiki?" Lilithmon asked, making Persiamon smile and nod.

-Real World-

Continuing to try and seduce Taiki, Persiamon then asked, walking closer and leaned down, showing plenty of cleavage to the Red General.

"Well?" She asked, wondering how Taiki would reply to her new form.

"If you think stealing the looks of other's will win me over, you're wrong." Taiki replied as he glared at Persiamon with a serious look in his eyes.

Persiamon reeled back in surprise, before she said with hurt in her eyes. "B..but….look at me! I became one with that slut who was manipulating you, and a little servant to make my hair look better."

"Lilithmon wasn't manipulating me. I fell for her because she showed me her inner beauty, not just her outer." Taiki replied, before he told her. "It doesn't matter how beautiful you try to make yourself, I will never love you or what you have become."

With Taiki's reply, Persiamon's eyes widened and she stepped back before her head bowed and her body shook.

Taiki gulped as he could tell that wasn't a good sign.

"I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT!" Screamed Persiamon, before jumping onto Taiki and pinning him on the throne. "I'LL PROVE I'M THE PERFECT MATE!"

Taiki couldn't stop her as she brought her claws down to rip his shirt off, revealing his well-developed chest to her, making Persiamon lick her lips.

"W-Wait!" Taiki got out nervously.

But Persiamon just ignored him, continuing to straddle the General of Xros Heart while she started licking his chest, making Taiki groan out in discomfort and forced pleasure.

"Mmm, this calls for a celebration. Time to see how my new jester is coming along." Persiamon said, ceasing her licks, before she turned towards one of the PawnChessmon. "Go get Jokermon and his new sidekick!"

"Right away!" The PawnChessmon replied loyally, running off.

"We'll see how amusing he is before resuming." Persiamon purred into Taiki's ear, before giving it a lick, causing him to shudder from her actions.

"Your majesty." Jokermon said, getting her attention. "We have come as per your request. Allow me to introduce your new jester." He then said, motioning to Shoutmon, who too had entered the room with the same entranced and spiral filled eyes, only now he too was wearing a jester's hat similar to Jokermon's, as well as a ruffle.

"It is an honor to entertain you, my Queen." Shoutmon said in a loyal tone, bowing as he spoke.

"Entertain us, and make it fast." She ordered.

Unable to disobey her, after being handed several balls, Shoutmon began to juggle them around, making sure to catch each one, before another was soon added until he was juggling six without messing up.

Persiamon just yawned in boredom, in which Jokermon gained a wicked smirk on how to improve Shoutmon's act and struck him in the stomach with the hilt of his scythe, causing Shoutmon to gasp out as he collapsed on all fours, before all six balls hit his head, causing Persiamon to laugh at Shoutmon's pain.

"Oh now that was funny!" She laughed with a cruel tone that might have belonged to Lilithmon, since it sounded like her when she was still under Lord Bagra's rule.

"Thank you." Jokermon replied, taking all the credit as he pushed his foot down on Shoutmon's back, knocking him back onto the ground.

"That wasn't funny." Spoke Taiki with a frown, angered to see Shoutmon tormented for Persiamon's twisted amusement.

"Of course it was darling. You'll get used to that in no time." Smiled Persiamon, holding Taiki's head against her right breast with her right claw, while her left began to move down, tracing across his stomach before reaching his pants.

"I said no!" Taiki shouted, straining his arms as he pushed her claw away before managing to slip out from under her and landing on the floor.

Seeing Taiki continuing to resist her was getting on Persiamon's nerves, but seeing him in his current position, on his back, made her pounce on top of him, restraining the boy. "This is even better~." She purred while nuzzling his head, taking in his scent once more and knowing that soon her scent would replace Lilithmon's when she'd claim Taiki as her mate and King.

-Persiamon's mind-

"NO! You leave Taiki alone!" Persiamon shouted in anger.

"Don't worry, I'll be deleted a hundred times before I'll let her take my mate." Growled Lilithmon with her eyes narrowed, making Persiamon nod in reply.

"And you can count me in on stopping this evil." They heard Ranamon say, watching as she got to her feet and joined her fellow female Digimon. "You and Taiki helped me before, now it's time I returned your kindness." She told Lilithmon and Persiamon in a determined tone.

"Wait, before we proceed, I have a question for you." Persiamon said, turning to Lilithmon with a serious gaze.

Curious, Lilithmon asked. "What is it?"

"Are you telling the truth? Is Taiki really your mate?" Persiamon asked back, having to know.

Lilithmon nodded. "He is." She replied, before explaining in an honest tone. "It was thanks to him I realized what had been missing in my life, not power but love."

Persiamon felt disheartened to hear the conviction and determination in Lilithmon's eyes and had a feeling Taiki must have felt the same way about her.

"I'm sorry. I know you had feelings for him, but I do love Taiki with all my heart and will do anything to remain by his side." Lilithmon then told Persiamon.

Persiamon nodded her head. "I understand.' She said, as she loved Taiki enough that she wanted him to be happy, even if that meant not being with her. "But please promise me one thing." Persiamon then said, making Lilithmon ask. "What is it?"

"That you'll never let go of Taiki and stick by his side, always." Persiamon told Lilithmon, making her smile.

"I promise." Lilithmon replied.

-Back in the Digital World-

Taiki frowned as Persiamon brought her right claw near the edge of his pants, but watched as the gold claws jerked up and away from the clothing, surprising and confusing him.

This confused Persiamon as well.

"What's happening? Why can't I have him?" Persiamon questioned as she tried moving her arm, but the appendage refused to budge.

'What's happening is I won't let you continue to make your advances on my mate.' She heard a voice in her head say, before Persiamon's eyes widened, not only from the familiar, defiant voice, but also the fact her golden claws were turned towards her.

And, unable to control her actions, her claws slashed forward, the first missing, tearing off her black veil, while the second scratched her cheek.

From the attack, Persiamon growled and held the claws back with her left arm and hissed. "You bitch. You shouldn't be able to speak at all!"

'I told you that I'd never serve you.' Lilithmon's voice spoke, before saying in an honest and determined tone. 'No matter how you may try, I will never let you harm Taiki!'

Persiamon stood up and off of Taiki as she tried wrestling the claw down while feeling her form struggle just to stay together, in which Persiamon then screamed out as she was enveloped in the same black aura and two forms then shot out of the darkness, causing her to return back to her old form, while Ranamon and Lilithmon laid on the ground, panting heavily.

"Lilithmon!" Taiki called out as he crawled over to check and make sure she was alright.

"Taiki…" She said, smiling warmly to see he was alright.

"You alright?" He asked, carefully putting a hand behind her head and helping her sit up.

"I'm fine." Lilithmon replied, continuing to smile at her love. "I'm just glad to see that witch was unable to get her claws into you." "Oh, Taiki…" Lilithmon then got out, unable to hold back as she embraced the boy, kissing him deeply on the lips, which he gladly accepted and returned.

Persiamon was looking at this and growled before she crawled over to a hidden switch and grabbed it, before pulling it down, resulting in an alarm ringing through the castle.

Forced to break from their kiss, Lilithmon asked. "What now?"

"Now you shall be destroyed!" Growled Persiamon as the door was slammed open, to which several Musyamon and Knightmon entered with their blades drawn, while the PawnChessmon too circled Taiki and Lilithmon.

"Stop this Persiamon!" Taiki tried pleading with her since Lilithmon couldn't take on so many enemies, most of which were still his friends.

"You can't tell me what to do Taiki. You broke my heart, now I'll break you!" Persiamon snapped, before she held up her Darkness Loader with a dark grin.

"Dark Digifuse!" She exclaimed, as the Musyamon, Knightmon and the PawnChessmon were all consumed by the power of her Darkness Loader, fusing their energy with hers' and changing her appearance for a second time.

Only this time, she looked more fierce and vicious compared to her previous lustful form. Her claws now resembled long swords. Red armor of the Musyamon covered her shoulders, shins and chest, while her twin tails had merged together with Knightmon's blade protruding from the end.

"Persiamon: Darkness Mode!" She yelled after her fusion was complete, making her then ask. "What do you think of me now?"

"I think it's time to declaw this pussycat." Taunted Lilithmon, slowly standing back up as she prepared to fight.

"You forget that you are outmatched." Jokermon, who had been the exception of being fused with his Queen told Taiki and Lilithmon, as he then turned to Shoutmon. "Shoutmon, make yourself useful and attack."

"Gladly." Shoutmon replied, his head lowered as he got up and summoned his mic.

Jokermon grinned, watching as Shoutmon got to his feet. But his smile faded once Shoutmon turned, showing his eyes were back to normal.

"You want an attack? Well here comes a big one! Rock and Roller!" Shoutmon yelled, slamming his mic as hard as he could directly into Jokermon's chest, causing him to cry out as he was unable to withstand the power and digitized.

"That was for Taiki and Lilithmon." Shoutmon said. "But mostly it was for making me look like a fool!" He then yelled, tearing off the ruffle and throwing the jester hat away.

"Shoutmon, you're back!" Taiki called happily, making Shoutmon nod and reply. "Persiamon may have been controlling me at first, but after her struggle against Lilithmon I was able to get myself together."

"You traitor! You'll suffer for defying me and taking out my jester!" Roared Persiamon, brandishing her sword claws, which caused Shoutmon to suggest. "Taiki, I think it's time I Digivolve."

"Sounds good to me." Taiki replied, standing up as he then pulled out his Xros Loader and called out in a strong tone. "Shoutmon Digivolve!"

"Shoutmon Digivolve to… OmniShoutmon!" He announced after successfully Digivolving, now ready to take on the corrupted Digimon. He bent his legs before charging at Persiamon who just grinned.

"Doom Drillpress!" OmniShoutmon called out, causing his feet to create a drill-like effect as they span at a rapid pace, ready to tear the evil within Persiamon to pieces.

But the attack was halted as Persiamon crossed her sword claws together, which acted as cushion that dispersed the strength behind OmniShoutmon's legs.

"What!?" OmniShoutmon questioned, before saying in a tone full of disbelief. "She stopped my attack."

"Bingo, fool!" Persiamon laughed, pushing OmniShoutmon back before bending her own legs and jumping towards the ceiling. She made sure her feet planted on it before launching herself at OmniShoutmon and raised her claws, slicing the front of his chest.

"OmniShoutmon!" Taiki cried out, concerned as he watched Persiamon attack him.

The once kind, sweet and lighthearted Digimon cackled as she continued to bounce around the walls, while slicing up parts of OmniShoutmon, continuing to scar OmniShoutmon and make him cry out in pain from each strike.

"We need to do something." Lilithmon spoke up, seeing Persiamon was way too fast for OmniShoutmon to touch, in which she was about to leap in, offering her friend a hand in his battle, but fell to her knees as her body hadn't recovered fully from her forced Digifuse.

"You need to take it easy, you're still tired." Spoke Taiki, holding Lilithmon close in a caring embrace.

"But we need to try and help." Lilithmon spoke up, seeing OmniShoutmon fall to his knees from the last strike persiamon had delivered.

"I know." Taiki replied, before asking himself, concerned for his Digimon. 'But what can I do?'

"It's over. Say goodnight!" Persiamon exclaimed wickedly as she raised her tail with the blade end and aimed it for OmniShoutmon's head.

But before Persiamon could bring her bladed tail down, countless droplets of rain fell upon her, causing Persiamon to groan out and collapse, before she, Taiki, Lilithmon and OmniShoutmon all looked to see Ranamon, who was sitting on her knees, holding one hand up, using it to cast her attack.

"Consider that payback." Ranamon groaned as she continued to let the attack hold up for long as she could.

"Y-You bitch!" Snarled Persiamon, trying to push herself back up, but failed in doing so.

"Now's your chance!" Taiki called to OmniShoutmon, who nodded in reply before he got to his feet.

"Omni Core Fusion!" OmniShoutmon called out, gathering the remaining energy he had left in his body and unleashed it, firing an aura in the form of Omnimon that struck Persiamon, causing her to cry out from the power of the attack, destroying the Darkness Loader and purifying her darkened heart.

With her defeat, her form shifted back to her normal form and a dark mist flew from her body before fading away, leaving behind Knightmon, the PawnChessmon and Persiamon, who was curled up and sleeping, but had a look of discomfort on her face.

OmniShoutmon panted as he reverted back to his normal form, in which Shoutmon then commented. "That was tough."

Taiki nodded in reply, before facing Ranamon and smiled as he said. "If it wasn't for you, we don't know what could've happened."

Ranamon smiled at Taiki's kindness, thanking him, which made the Red General continue to smile before he turned to Lilithmon. "And we couldn't have won without you." He said, as he then told her. "I'm proud of you."

Lilithmon smiled in return before hugging Taiki's face to her chest. "You flatter me."

Lilithmon's actions made Taiki blush, but he kept his head resting on her breasts, happy to be close with his beloved once again.

But they broke when they heard the Digimon around them groaning as they regained consciousness, in which Persiamon blinked her eyes as she stood up.

She took a moment to look down at her claws and her eyes lit up to show she was happy to have control again.

"So kitty cat, how are you feeling?" Lilithmon had to ask.

"Really tired after all the bad things I did. But I am thankful you, Shoutmon and Taiki were able to save me." Persiamon replied in a grateful tone. "Can you ever forgive me for how I acted?"

"You don't need to apologize. The one who did all that wasn't the kind Digimon we all know." Spoke Taiki.

"Thank you Taiki." Persiamon replied happily as she hugged him, making Lilithmon the slightest bit jealous, which she noticed and broke from her embrace with the General of Xros Heart. "And what I said before Lilithmon, it still stands."

Hearing that, Lilithmon just smiled and nodded, while Taiki was left confused at what the pair were talking about.

But he was unable to ask when he heard Nene call out his name, making him look over to see her, many of the Digimon Persiamon's dark form had locked up and Kiriha.

"Nene, Kiriha, you're alright!" Taiki called happily, making Nene smile and face the Blue General. "It was all thanks to Kiriha that we were able to escape." Nene replied, causing Kiriha to just remain his usual serious self, his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"This calls for a celebration." Knightmon suggested, as he then called out. "To Taiki Kudo and his friends for saving Persiamon, our true Digimon princess!"

While Shoutmon cheered with the other Digimon, Taiki, Lilithmon and Nene smiled as the atmosphere in the room changed to a most cheerful mood.

But as the Xros Heart side was smiling and joyous, Kiriha uncrossed his arms and stared at a small blue coloured rose petal in his hand, making him ask softly to himself. "Where are you?"


	22. Chapter 22

The general's lust

chapter 22

xxxxxxxxxxxx

With another Land controlled by the Xros Heart United Army, Taiki, Shoutmon, Lilithmon, Kiriha and Nene had said their goodbyes to Ranamon, placing her in command as the new Queen of the Digimon of the Royal Land.

And now they were now going through the Digital Space, on their next path to the next Dark General.

Pulling out his Xros Loader, Taiki smiled as he saw Persiamon smiling back at him. "I'm glad to have you guys back." He said, hearing the PawnChessmon cheer in the background.

"And it is truly an honor to be back, Taiki." Knightmon spoke up, before he stated. "With you and your formidable army, Lord Bagra is sure to fall."

"Don't celebrate so quickly." Kiriha interrupted, as he then said in another serious tone. "We may have taken down two Dark Generals, but there are still three left, and you can bet they're going to be tougher than anything we've faced. Not to mention AxeKnightmon and Lord Bagra are out there, most likely waiting for us to come to them."

"But they're still our friends. We need to remember that no matter what." Replied Taiki, making Shoutmon, Nene and Lilithmon nod in agreement, while Kiriha remained quiet.

"Both of you form logical points." Taiki heard Wisemon say, making him hold up his Xros Loader and listen to what the Digimon had to say. "While it does stand to reason that those guarding Lord Bagra would be tougher enemies, my hypothesis is that we can achieve victory. Before I met Taiki, all my belief lead to him, Nene and Kiriha being defeated before the Code Crown could even be completed. However, Taiki's faith and determination continues to amaze me."

Hearing that gave Taiki a major confidence boost, making him say with a big smile. "Hey, thanks Wisemon."

"No problem, my friend." Wisemon replied. "Just don't prove me wrong."

"With our friends and the Digital World at stake, I won't." Grinned Taiki.

"Same here!" Shoutmon replied, just as determined, before he turned to face the Red General. "Taiki, who do you think the next Dark General will be?"

"Huh?" Taiki asked, slightly taken aback by the question.

"I mean we managed to get back most of Xros Heart back in the other Lands, but some of the team is still missing." Shoutmon explained.

"Really, I don't want to think about who we have to fight next, but fighting any of them is gonna be tough." Taiki replied.

"Especially since they too can Digifuse." Lilithmon commented.

"If you don't put everything into your fights, even if they're your friends, you'll end up getting killed." remarked Kiriha.

"I know. That's why I'm not going to stop until they all are saved." Taiki replied in a determined tone.

"And now that me and MetalGreymon have mastered Digivolving, nothing will stop us." Shoutmon added, making Taiki nod in reply before looking forward to see they had arrived at the next Land.

"Brace yourselves!" Taiki called out as they started falling towards the ground.

And while Kiriha and Nene managed to call upon MailBirdramon and Sparrowmon, Taiki and the others had no flying Digimon to assist them, in which Shoutmon landed on his stomach, before being accidentally crushed by Taiki, who too felt a weight land on him, making him look to see he had broken Lilithmon's fall.

"Ow. Sorry." Lilithmon apologized, seeing where she landed, making her then get to her feet.

"It's alright." Taiki replied, before looking at Shoutmon and asking. "You ok, Shoutmon?"

"After I lay down for two weeks I'll be just fine." Replied the digimon who swore he heard his back crack.

After getting to his feet and brushing the dust of his clothes, Taiki looked around, taking in the scenery of the Land alongside his friends.

The terrain seemed like a small area with caves around them that seemed to be part of a large mountain pass that made up the surrounding edges, while the ever familiar Bagra emblem floated in the sky alongside the darkened Code Crown.

"This might be tougher. With this many tunnels the General could be who knows where." Spoke Shoutmon.

"Maybe not." Nene retorted as she withdrew her Xros Loader, calling out her three Monitamon.

"You called us, Miss Nene?" One of the Monitamon asked, making Nene nod.

"Can you scope out those tunnels and find the quickest way to the Dark General?" She asked.

"You can count on us." The first Monitamon replied, before the three took off with great speed.

"Hope this doesn't take all day." Remarked Shoutmon.

But it seemed they had to wait just a few minutes before they returned.

"Whoa, that was quick." Taiki commented in an impressed tone, making one of the Monitamon reply proudly. "When it comes to sleuthing, we're the best around."

"And we now know which way to go." The second of the three added.

"Then lead the way." Shoutmon said, making Taiki and the other nod in agreement before they headed inside, not before Kiriha recalled MailBirdramon back to his Xros Loader, due to his immense size and the disadvantage he would have in combat.

All of their feet, excluding Sparrowmon's, echoed in the tunnel as they continued following the Monitamon, leading them deeper and deeper into the labyrinthian caves.

"Stay on guard." Whispered Taiki as, with each step it got darker and darker, causing Lilithmon to take Taiki's hand in her own in order to know she would remain with her beloved if they did get separated from Shoutmon and the others.

Taiki smiled and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb as a silent way to ensure her he wasn't gonna leave, causing Lilithmon to smile back.

However, they came to a stop when they reached a dead end, making Kiriha say. "Some leading. You lead us right to a dead end."

"No we didn't." One Monitamon replied as he guided his hand to the rock's surface, only for it to go through.

"It's a hologram. There's more on the other side." The Monitamon replied, before another stated. "And it isn't pretty."

"What do you mean?" Asked Taiki.

"Well, just take a look." Spoke the third Monitamon, walking through the wall alongside the other two and causing Taiki and the others to follow, in which they all emerged on the other side to see they were standing in a large cavern that was full of Digimon, all had chains around their legs and were digging and drilling into the walls, while harvesting what minerals they could and carrying them off.

"Faster!" Shouted a Troopmon with a whip as he snapped it against a Gazimon who was leaning against the wall, while a second Troopmon used his gun, holding it out to purposely trip over one of the prisoners, making the Digimon's suffer.

"They can't do that." Shoutmon growled, ready to grab his mic out.

"Hold up. If we try attacking them, they're most likely to send in reinforcements." Spoke Lilithmon, remembering such familiar tactics when she served Lord Bagra.

"So what do you suggest?" Shoutmon asked.

Taiki rubbed his chin while Nene looked around and felt a lightbulb go off in her head.

"I have an idea." She said, before turning away and exiting through the cavern's hidden passage, making Lilithmon, Sparrowmon, and the boys wait until she had returned.

"Hope it's something good." Remarked Shoutmon, making Taiki smile and reply. "Don't worry Shoutmon. If Nene has an idea, I know it's going to be a good one."

"Taiki is right. That girl does have some intellect to make it this far." Lilithmon added.

Soon, Nene came back, only she was dressed in her Petalemon disguise and carrying some bundles under her arms, making Shoutmon ask. "What's all that stuff?"

"While I made one costume to blend in, I made another just in case I needed to change my appearance if they found out I was really a human." Nene replied, making Taiki ask. "Wait, so the plan is to dress up as Digimon?"

"Yes." Nodded Nene. "You and me will pretend to be Digimon and act like we're taking the rest of you like prisoners to sneak by." She then explained, handing him one bundle, to which Taiki began to undress, all but Lilithmon turned away as Taiki got down to his underwear before he put on the clothing Nen had handed him.

And after he was done, Taiki looked somewhat like a Flamedramon, in which his gloves had been replaced with red ones, he now wore a pair of red shorts and a blue shirt, while a red mask covered his head.

"Let's go." Spoke Nene, removing herself from their location and approaching the guards, causing Taiki and the others to follow.

Approaching the guards, one of the Troopmon called out. "You there, halt!"

The group stopped as the Troopmon raised their rifles.

"Identify yourselves." The Troopmon said, stepping forward while the others remained vigilant.

"I am Petalemon and this is Flamedramon. We found these rebels sneaking around the caves and wish to know what the Dark General wishes happen to them." Nene replied.

The Troopmon looked at each other before whispering to themselves.

"Alright." One finally spoke up. "Follow me."

The group followed as the Troopmon lead them down another tunnel, where they were lead to a massive room that was filled with various colored gems and minerals that the enslaved Digimon had dug up.

"What are you doing in my throne room?" Growled a familiar voice, breaking Taiki and Shoutmon's nerves as Dorulumon, who had Cutemon atop his back, entered from a tunnel on the opposite side of the room.

"My apologies, General." Troopmon said, kneeling down in respect, before continuing to speak. "These two have found the rebels that have been causing trouble as of late and were wondering what you wanted to do with them."

Dorulumon just smirked. "Leave them with us, we'll handle this." He said, causing the Troopmon to nod, before he stood and left. "You can drop the disguises. I know who you really are." Dorulumon then said.

Taiki and Nene went ahead and took the masks off while Dorulumon and Cutemon grinned.

"Good to see you again Taiki. I was hoping I'd run into you." Dorulumon told the Red General, making Cutemon nod and then say. "That way we get the joy of destroying you!"

"Not gonna happen because we have a new power on our side. Digivolution." Kiriha said back, in which he and Taiki withdrew their Xros Loaders, which began to shine brightly.

"Shoutmon Digivolve to… OmniShoutmon!"

"MetalGreymon Digivolve to… ZekeGreymon!"

After Digivolving, OmniShoutmon stated. "Give up you two. Against the both of us you stand no chance."

"That's where you're wrong." Grinned Dorulumon, before he let out a loud howl, causing all the Troopmon to barge in, aiming their rifles at OmniShoutmon and ZekeGreymon from behind, while two Minotarumon emerged from the front, standing behind Cutemon and the Dark General.

"We're surrounded!" Kiriha called out. "This is bad."

"And things are just going to get worse." Cutemon stated in a dark tone as he held up Dorulumon's Darkness Loader. "Dark Digifuse!" He called, laughing as the energy within the Darkness Loader consumed him, the Troopmon and the Minotarumon, causing the all darkness in the area to combine as one massive entity before Dorulumon.

With the darkness gone, Cutemon's small form greatly changed.

His form had grown to a far bigger form, gaining bulging muscles and spikes on his shoulders, while both his arms were equipped with Minotarumon's arm cannons.

"What do you think of me now?" Cutemon asked, staring down at OmniShoutmon and ZekeGreymon, like they were bugs.

"The old saying goes like this; the bigger they are, the harder they fall." OmniShoutmon replied. "Twin Fireball Strike!" He then called out, creating a set of large flaming spheres in his hands that he then threw at Cutemon.

However, Cutemon just brought his arms up, protecting him from the attack.

"You call that an attack?" Cutemon questioned, mocking OmniShoutmon. "Let me show you what real power is. "Knuckle Slammer!" He exclaimed, slamming his fist into OmniShoutmon, before forcing more power through the arm cannon and damaging OmniShoutmon further.

The power sent him flying into the opposite wall, while causing Taiki to call out OmniShoutmon's name in concern.

"Don't worry Taiki. We've got this." Kiriha spoke up, before the blond called out in command. "Go ZekeGreymon, take him down!"

"Zeke Flame!" ZekeGreymon roared, unleashing flames from his maw right at Cutemon, who brought his arms back up, causing the flames to clash against his arm cannons, protecting him from the inferno.

"Earthquake Hammer!" Cutemon yelled out as the flames wore off, as he then slammed his right fist into the ground, creating a powerful shockwave that tore through the ground right at ZekeGreymon, knocking him down too as a massive section of ground shot up and slammed ZekeGreymon down.

"Pathetic." Mocked Dorulumon.

"It's not over yet." OmniShoutmon groaned as he and ZekeGreymon both arose. "Doom Drillpress!" He then yelled out, charging at Cutemon.

"Tail Gun Fire!" ZekeGreymon suddenly roared, spinning at a high caliber that hit OmniShoutmon, knocking him down before ZekeGreymon began to fire blast after blast at Cutemon.

"Kiriha, what are you doing?" Taiki asked, confused why Kiriha had let ZekeGreymon attack OmniShoutmon.

"What I have to. In order to take down an enemy this big, you need serious power." Kiriha replied, ignoring Taiki as he then commanded. "Keep firing ZekeGreymon!"

Doing as Kiriha had ordered, ZekeGreymon continued to blast Cutemon, consuming his form in blast after blast. After a few more seconds he stopped firing and they waited to see if Cutemon was still standing.

But to the shock of the Blue General, Cutemon had sustained some damage, only for it to fade as he was healing himself.

"Did you forget, I can easily fix up any damage inflicted upon me or those I care about?" Cutemon mocked, letting the last of his injuries heal. "Too bad I no longer care about either of you, otherwise I would offer to help you."

"Damn it." Growled OmniShoutmon, annoyed by Cutemon's cruel personality and the fact any damage he or ZekeGreymon would strike on him could just be cured.

Thinking logically, Taiki faced Kiriha and told him. "Kiriha, we need to work together if we want to take down Cutemon. Everytime we hit him individually, he'll just heal himself, but if we attack as one, Cutemon will be vulnerable and we can finish him with one great attack."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Kiriha asked, making Taiki grit his teeth as he knew neither OmniShoutmon or ZekeGreymon could hold Cutemon long enough for the other to deal a significant amount of damage and if Nene, Lilithmon or the others joined in the battle, they would wind up in harm's way.

However, Taiki's expression changed once a familiar black feather fell before his face and Cutemon then cried out as he was blasted by several shots of green energy.

"Who hit me!?" Cutemon cried out in demand, in which he and everyone else looked up to see Beelzemon flying near the ceiling of the room.

"Beelzemon!" Taiki called out, happy to see another friend to team Xros Heart.

"It's good to see you again Taiki." Beelzemon said, landing before the Generals.

"It's good to see you too." Taiki replied with a big grin.

This made Beelzemon smile for a moment before he said in a serious tone. "I apologize for not coming to your aid sooner. Things have become most chaotic in the Digital World and I had no idea where you or the others wound up. But once I heard about a dragon Digimon said to Digivolve at will, I knew it had to be your doing so I gathered what knowledge I could until could find you again."

"I knew I should have gone out and had you deleted." Spoke Dorulumon, snarling to see another problematic Digimon that dared defy the Bagra Army.

"Leave that to me." Cutemon told Dorulumon. "Ultrasonic Shout!" He then cried out, unleashing a loud, horrid scream that he fired at Beelzemon, Taiki and the others.

But acting quickly, Beelzemon grabbed both Taiki and Kiriha, while Sparrowmon used her great speed to pick up Nene and Lilithmon, in which both Digimon flew up and avoided the shockwave of Cutemon's attack.

After landing, Nene offered. "Taiki, Kiriha, remember I am part of this team too? Let me lend you my strength."

Taiki and Kiriha looked at Nene and nodded, making Nene smile back at her friends, before she faced Cutemon with a serious look in her eyes.

"Reload Mervamon!" Nene commanded as she withdrew and held up her Xros Loader, causing Mervamon to appear before the brunette, only to then approach Beelzemon.

"Glad to see you again, handsome." Mervamon said, her arms wrapped around Beelzemon's chest.

"Nice to see you too, beautiful." He grinned, which, seeing the two so close gave Nene an idea.

"Mervamon, Beelzemon how would you feel about being closer?" She asked, making both nod in understanding as Nene then called out. "Digifuse!"

"Mervamon!"

"Beelzemon!"

"Digifuse!" Both called, combining Beelzemon's flight and firepower with Mervamon's strength and speed, which resulted in Mervamon maintaining most of her appearance, only her head was adorned with a helmet similar to that of Beelzemon's mask, black wings emerged from her back, while her snake-like arm now had a cannon stored within the mouth.

"OblivionMervamon!" She announced, introducing her new form as she stood beside OmniShoutmon and ZekeGreymon, ready to fight alongside her comrades.

"That won't help at all!" Cutemon growled upon seeing the latest Digifusion, which made OblivionMervamon smirk and say in reply. "We'll just see about that."

With that said, OblivionMervamon, using her heightened speed shot at Cutemon, bringing her blade forth as she began to slash repetitively, hitting Cutemon in the chest several times, before he cried out, throwing his hands at her.

OblivionMervamon however flapped her wings and avoided the attack before bringing her cannon up and started to charge it.

"Sexy Cannon!" OblivionMervamon yelled, firing a powerful shot from the snake cannon, blasting past Cutemon's arms and striking his chest, which caused him to stumble back a little from the blast.

"Doom Drillpress!" OmniShoutmon then yelled, keeping on the offensive and not letting Cutemon get the chance to heal himself, as he bore his spinning, drill-like feet into Cutemon's stomach, causing Cutemon to continue to cry out as he collapsed.

"Way to go you guys!" Taiki called out, encouragingly, before facing Kiriha, who nodded and then yelled to ZekeGreymon. "Now finish him off!"

"Final Trident Strike!" ZekeGreymon exclaimed powerfully, launching himself forward, before slamming his claw into Cutemon's damaged chest, damaging him further up to the point Cutemon was unable to take anymore and forcefully reverted back to his normal form.

"One down." Kiriha said as he turned to an angry Dorulumon. "One to go." The blond then added.

"Looks like I'll have to take care of you myself." Dorulumon replied, kicking Cutemon away as to get access to his Darkness Loader.

Letting out another roar, Taiki and the others knew what was coming next, in which Four Digmon and Drimogemon burst through the walls and into the room.

-Meanwhile, in Dorulumon's mind-

Like the others who had become Dark Generals, so to had the real Dorulumon been chained down, forced to watch as his darker form was about to embrace the wicked powers of the Darkness Loader.

"Don't do it!" He yelled, begging to his corrupt alterego.

-Back in the Digital World-

"Dark Digifuse!" Dorulumon called out, ignoring the pleas in his head as he pressed his right paw down on the Darkness Loader, causing it to envelop him, the Digmon and the Drimogemon in auras of pure darkness, before the auras fused with Dorulumon, increasing his ever dark power.

"Oh no." Taiki muttered.

Dorulumon's form grew larger and let out a deep laugh before the darkness around him dispersed, revealing his fur had grown out into a more wild form and the parts that were once orange had changed to a shade of dark purple. His claws had elongated and sharpened, while the drills on his hind legs, tail and head had not only grown and multiplied, drills shot out from his back, front legs and across his tail.

"Now to show you why I'm known as the Savage Drill of the Mountain Land." Dorulumon growled as he walked down and glared at the group. "Savage Drill Tornado!" Dorulumon roared, creating an all-powerful cyclone that forced OmniShoutmon, ZekeGreymon and OblivionMervamon to shield themselves as the winds started to slash at them, before various sections of the ground broke off from the floor, striking the three Digimon.

OmniShoutmon, ZekeGreymon and ObvionMervamon tried to hold their ground, but the debris from the loosened ground continued to pummel them, until they were unable to withstand anymore damage and fell back with scratches over all their bodies.

"Guys!" Taiki called out to them, watching as OmniShoutmon and ZekeGreymon remained down, while OblivionMervamon was unable to withstand anymore damage and was forced to break her Digifuse, leaving behind the wounded forms of Mervamon and Beelzemon.

"Now I will end you all! Dark Drill Bits!" Dorulumon roared, firing drill after drill from his helmet and back, which shot into the air and exploded into a barrage of thinner, sharper drills.

But unable to see his friends harmed further, Taiki, against all reason, charged forward as he got in front of OmniShoutmon, prepared to take on the onslaught for his friend.

"Taiki!" OmniShoutmon, Lilithmon, Nene, Kiriha, Beelzemon and Mervamon called out in great concern for their friend, while a smirk appeared on Dorulumon's face, watching as his enemies were consumed by his spikes, which then exploded.

Thinking he had done what the last two Dark Generals had failed to do, Dorulumon savoured his victory over the defeat of the Xros Heart United Army.

However, it seemed he too had failed as the area before him cleared, leaving Dorulumon both stunned and confused to see that not only were Taiki, OmniShoutmon and the others safe, but Cutemon was hovering before them, his hands up and creating a barrier of light.

"Cutemon, what are you doing?" Dorulumon questioned, wondering why Cutemon was aligning himself with their enemies.

"I'm righting the wrongs I made. Starting by saving all of my friends!" Cutemon replied as the aura around him expanded, causing Taiki and Kiriha's Xros Loaders to light up.

"Check it out it's the Digifusion light." Taiki said, amazed, before facing Kiriha and asking as the Red General smiled. "Kiriha, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kiriha smiled back and nodded in reply, before facing ZekeGreymon and calling out. "ZekeGreymon show us your true power!"

"No! I won't let you win! Dark Drill Bits!" Dorulumon roared, firing drill after drill from his helmet and back, making Cutemon groan out. "Hurry! I don't know how long I can keep this up."

"Right!" Taiki replied, focusing his energy on OmniShoutmon's form, which began to glow brighter, as did ZekeGreymon's as Kiriha focused his energy on his Digimon partner.

"Double Fusion!" Taiki and Kiriha yelled in unison, slamming the ends of their Xros Loaders together.

"OmniShoutmon!"

"ZekeGreymon!"

"Double Fusion!" The duo called out, before combining their power and exclaiming as one. "Shoutmon DX!"

Seeing that OmniShoutmon and ZekeGreymon had Digifused left Dorulumon stunned, causing him to cease his attack, allowing Cutemon to lower both his arms and his energy barrier, before he was unable to maintain himself after using so much power, closed his eyes and collapsed, right onto Shoutmon DX's left claw.

"Thank you Cutemon." Shoutmon DX said, smiling down at his friend. "I promise I'll use this power to save everyone. Starting with you." He then stated as a newfound determination filled his eyes as he glared at Dorulumon.

"This is for Cutemon! Victorize Complete!" Shoutmon DX exclaimed, in all his might, firing V-shaped blast after blast from his forehead that consumed Dorulumon in an array of explosions, causing the corrupt Digimon to cry out, unable to withstand so much power that his Dark Digifuse was broken, along with his Darkness Loader and the evil that had manipulated him.

Shoutmon DX split back to Shoutmon and Greymon as Dorulumon groaned from his position on the floor.

"Way to go guys." Taiki said proudly, making Shoutmon smile and reply. "It was nothing. And we should be thanking Cutemon for giving us the power in the first place." He added.

Taiki nodded in agreement, glad to have gained not only a new Land and a new form Digifusion, but was mostly glad to have gotten two more of his friends back.

"Taiki." He then heard Dorulumon call, his attention drawn to the wolf Digimon to see him rise to his feet.

"I wanted to thank you all for saving us. I also wanted to say sorry for all the pain I inflicted on you while I was under Lord Bagra's influence." Dorulumon said, making Cutemon, who had recovered and had taken place by Dorulumon's side add in a solemn tone. "We're sorry, do you think you can ever forgive us?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course we can." Smiled Taiki.

"Yeah. No matter what, you're our friends and that will never change." Shoutmon added, smiling too, causing Cutemon to smile at their kindness and Dorulumon as he thought. 'Same old Taiki.'

While the group were happy to have two more of their friends back, Kiriha thumbed the flower in his pocket and frowned, which Nene noticed, but decided to remain quiet as she guessed the blond wouldn't want to talk about it.

"Now that we have the Mountain Land, that means two more Lands to go." Beelzemon, who had broken from the Digifuse with Mervamon then commented, making her nod and ask. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Not yet." Dorulumon replied, before he then said as he headed off. "I may no longer be in control of this Land, but I still have to set things right."

"Good call." Remarked Shoutmon, following the wolf Digimon, as he, Taiki, and the others then headed back to where the prisoners of the Mountain Land were being held.

"Attention." He called, getting the attention of both the prisoners and the remaining Troopmon guards. "From now on this Land is no longer under the rule of the Bagra Army, instead it is now under the control and protection of Xros Heart and Blue Flare."

"Lay down your weapons and release the prisoners." Dorulumon ordered, confusing the Troopmon, making them mumble and look amongst themselves.

"He's sided with the enemy!" One called out, stepping forward as he took charge. "Fire!" The Troopmon then commanded his allies, before they all rose their rifles and began to fire.

"Drill Bit Blitz!" Dorulumon called back in reply, firing drill after drill from his head, to which he not only managed to counter the attacks, but his drills shot through and penetrated many of the Troopmon, deleting them.

The remaining ones tried shooting, but Shoutmon and Lilithmon dealt with them, striking them down with a combination of mic and claws, and leaving behind data particles.

With all the Troopmon now gone, Shoutmon, Lilithmon, Beelzemon and Mervamon assisted in freeing the Digimon prisoners, breaking through their shackles with their superior strength.

"We're free!" Cried a Gazimon in joy.

"No more being slaves to Lord Bagra!" A Gotsumon commented happily.

"And good riddance to that good for nothing Dark General." An Armadillomon spoke up, before saying. "No offense."

"None taken." Dorulumon replied, glad to see the Digimon of the Mountain Land had taken to forgiving him so quickly.

"So what happens now?" Cutemon had to ask, making Taiki look up to see that through some of the holes in the cavern's roof was one of the flags, now bearing his and Blue Flare's emblems, in which the Red General then withdrew his Xros Loader, brought it to the air and replied. "We move on to the next Land. Hold on guys, we're coming."


	23. Chapter 23

The general's lust

chapter 23

xxxxxxxxxxxx

With Dorulumon and Cutemon no longer under the dark influence of Lord Bagra, Xros Heart

had let the Mountain Land and continued their adventure in taking down the last two Dark Generals.

Currently, Taiki and the others had transferred to a new Land, that left most of them amazed, as the Land had tall buildings scattered throughout the region and other forms of advanced tech.

It was like they had arrived in the future.

"Alright, we need to try and find the General as soon as possible. The sooner we find them, the sooner we can get our friend back." Spoke Taiki, making his friends nod in reply.

However, Cutemon's ears twitched as he heard something coming, making him yell out in warning. "Get down!"

Confused at first, everyone then did as Cutemon said as a blast of sonic energy shot through and destroyed one of the towers, forcing everyone to then cover their ears as a horrid voice echoed through the attack.

When the sonic wave wore off, Shoutmon asked. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure, but I bet you can ask him." Dorulumon replied, referring to an unknown Digimon standing just before the building they had destroyed.

Looking upon the Digimon, Taiki and the others could tell he was a machine type, due to his metallic body, the dark blue paintjob that covered his body and the speaker that was attached to his chest.

However, something about this Digimon seemed familiar to Shoutmon

"Alright buckethead, we want some answers." Shoutmon then snapped as he remembered he still needed to find his best friend and his mate, knowing that they were either in the Land as prisoners or corrupt to serve as Dark Generals. Shoutmon then asked. "Who are you?"

"I am DarkVolumon, the superweapon of the Bagra Army. My purpose is to destroy all who pose a threat to this Land and those who defy Lord Bagra." DarkVolumon replied.

"Well we're gonna send you straight to the scrap pile!" Shoutmon replied, making Taiki nod as he pulled his Xros Loader out, making the Red General then exclaim. "Shoutmon Digivolve!"

"Shoutmon Digivolve to… OmniShoutmon!" OmniShoutmon called out as he prepared to face off against DarkVolumon. But before he could move, they felt something was off.

"I shall show you why I am Lord Bagra's super weapon! Doomsday Woofer!" DarkVolumon exclaimed, firing a blast of sonic energy at OmniShoutmon, causing him to cry out and fall to his knees as he was consumed by the attack.

"OmniShoutmon!" Taiki called out in worry and concern, watching as all OmniShoutmon could do was remain on his knees and try to block the wretched echoing that came from the attack.

With OmniShoutmon down, DarkVolumon shot forward, pulling his right arm back as he planned to pummel his enemy, however, his attack was blocked as Lilithmon got in the way and managed to capture DarkVolumon's hand in her gauntlet.

"Lilithmon…" OmniShoutmon groaned as he managed to get to his feet.

"Knocked down from one attack? I think you're starting to get soft." Lilithmon joked, pushing DarkVolumon's hand back and making OmniShoutmon smile.

"No way, I'm as strong as ever. I was just caught off guard." OmniShoutmon replied, taking a stand beside Lilithmon as he prepared to resume his fight alongside his ally.

Seeing Lilithmon had stepped in, DarkVolumon backed away to give himself some distance before he told her and OmniShoutmon. "You have no chance of defeating me. That was just level one of my power. Imagine the destructive power of my sonic wave multiplied by two or three?"

"Oh please, you're all just noise and no bite." Lilithmon commented in an unimpressed tone, before stating, her tone now full of determination. "You'll never gain true power like I did when I realized that when you have someone to care about you, you have a purpose."

"Is that what you believe? If so, pathetic." Spoke a dark voice from the sky, before a portal cracked open, in which the skies then turned dark.

And Taiki, OmniShoutmon and the others were all shocked to see AxeKnightmon and Damemon then jump down from the crack in the sky as they landed behind DarkVolumon.

However, out of all of them, Nene was the most shocked, as she could see that in AxeKnightmon's left hand, he was holding her brother, who just smiled at her and then called out. "Hey sis."

AxeKnightmon then lowered himself, allowing the blond to jump off, remaining by AxeKnightmon's side.

"Yuu!" Nene called out, before having to ask. "What's going on?"

"What's going is at last I get to fight Taiki." Yuu replied, smiling at Taiki, who was further confused.

"What do you mean?" Taiki questioned, making Yuu reply. "I've seen you and Xros Heart Battle in this game and win over and over. Now I want to battle you so I can be the winner."

"Yuu, what are you talking about?" Nene spoke up. "This isn't a game." She then said in a serious tone.

"Of course it is. It's so much fun. Battling these Data creatures and getting them to fight each other to see who wins, it's so much fun." Yuu replied cheerfully.

Hearing what Yuu was saying made Nene call out in a tone full of worry, warning and seriousness. "No Yuu! You've got it all backwards. This is all real. We have to go home!"

"No way. I'm having way too much fun to quit now." Yuu replied. "I'm going to beat you all and win this game." He then stated, making Nene ask. "Yuu, what have they done to you?"

"I'm not sure what's going on with you and your problems, but I see now that I was being used by that Digi-runt!" Lilithmon interrupted, referring to Damemon, making her state. "I should have thrown you out with the rest of the trash when I had the chance."

"Aw, don't be so mad, Lilithmon." Laughed Damemon. "You're not the only one I have fooled." He then said, which confused all but Yuu and AxeKnightmon.

"And who else is there?" Lilithmon asked with a glare.

"Maybe this will jog some memories. Warrior Transformation!" He called out, before a purple light enveloped his form, transforming him into Tuwarmon.

Seeing Damemon's alternate form, OmniShoutmon said in a shocked tone. "Taiki, I've seen that guy before."

-Flashback: Back in the Warrior Zone-

"Ten shots cleared, your training is complete." Tuwarmon said from the top of the tree he was resting on

"Are you kidding? Training?" Shoutmon asked

"It was necessary. Blastmon will be here soon. make sure you defeat him. As for me, I've gotta jet." Tuwarmon replied, before teleporting.

-End Flashback-

"I am Tuwarmon. As AxeKnightmon's second in command, I act as General Yuu's body guard." Tuwarmon replied.

"But why'd you want us to defeat Blastmon when you guys are on the same side?" Shoutmon questioned.

Tuwarmon chuckled at Shoutmon's confusion, before he explained. "I did it to as a test. Not only to test you Shoutmon, but to also Blastmon, to see if he would be worthy of becoming a Dark General."

"Blastmon and Tactimon both proved failures." AxeKnightmon commented. "But you, Lilithmon, you still have potential. Sever your ties with Xros heart and rejoin Lord Bagra. You shall become a Dark General and I promise anything you desire, you can have." AxeKnightmon then said, holding out his hand as made his offer.

Lilithmon was silent before they started hearing her slowly laugh.

"What is so funny?" AxeKnightmon questioned.

"The idea you can give me. What I want, when I already have it." Lilithmon replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" Tuwarmon asked, still confused.

"The only thing I ever wanted is over there." Lilithmon replied, pointed to Taiki. "So all you're doing is grasping at straws if you think I'd give up that."

At first, Taiki was a little surprised, before a smile then appeared on his face as he then said. "Thank you Lilithmon."

"You had the chance to be on the winning team. Your loss I guess." Yuu commented, before he then called out. "DarkVolumon, turn your power to the maximum and blast them with your Doomsday Woofer!"

"Yes Master Yuu." DarkVolumon replied, before he called out. "Doomsday Woofer!"

DarkVolumon then fired a blast of sonic energy, devastating the land around them as it struck and consumed Xros Heart, making Yuu smile, thinking he had defeated Taiki.

However, as DarkVolumon continued to attack, Yuu could then see that OmniShoutmon, as well as ZekeGreymon were both blocking Taiki, Kiriha and Nene from the attack.

"Power by itself won't help you." Kiriha then stated, before he commanded. "ZekeGreymon, show them what I mean!"

"Hyper Launcher!" ZekeGreymon roared, firing a powerful blast from his cannon arm, forcing AxeKnightmon to leap out of the attack's blast radius, while Tuwarmon picked up Yuu and managed to leap and avoid the attack as well, while DarkVolumon was struck by the blast and knocked down.

With DarkVolumon down, OmniShoutmon leapt forward, brought his left leg up and then slammed it into DarkVolumon's chest, cracking his speaker and the ground beneath him.

"Give up!" OmniShoutmon yelled as he pinned DarkVolumon down.

However, OmniShoutmon's expression changed from the determined fighter to a nervous wreck as he suddenly backed away from DarkVolumon and De-Digivolved back to Shoutmon.

"Shoutmon what's wrong?" Taiki asked, confused why Shoutmon had stopped fighting.

"I can't do it. I can't fight him." Shoutmon replied, which made Taiki ask, concerned for his friend. "Why not?"

"Because that's Ballistamon." Shoutmon said, which shocked Taiki and his friends at Shoutmon's statement.

"Nothing gets by you." AxeKnightmon said, before he explained. "Yes, Ballistamon is DarkVolumon. However, he was never intended to have undergone such changes in his original programming. When he was being created as a superweapon for Lord Bagra, a malfunction occurred and his own attack backfired on him. I thought he had destroyed himself. I never expected he'd wind up in your hands."

"You're wrong! He's my friend!" Shoutmon yelled out. "C'mon Ballistamon, snap out of it!"

"I am not Ballistamon! My name is DarkBallistamon! Oh, wait, I mean DarkVistamon! I mean DarkVolleyball!" DarkVolumon replied as he began to short-circuit.

"He was never your friend. His programming was just rewired and his true objectives erased." AxeKnightmon replied. "And I'm guessing you had something to do with it?" He then asked, leaving Shoutmon at a loss for words, as the memories of him finding Ballistamon going berserk in the Forest Zone and trying to do what he could to repair him came back to his mind.

"This is getting boring." Remarked Yuu, before he then withdrew his Darkness Loader. "I've always wanted to see how Shoutmon would fight on my side."

Holding up the Darkness Loader, Yuu then called out. "Shoutmon, DarkVolumon, Dorulumon forced Digifuse!"

Taiki, Kiriha, Nene, Lilithmon and Cutemon all watched in shock as Shoutmon, DarkVolumon and Dorulumon were all snared by dark energy that then consumed the three, causing Shoutmon and Dorulumon to cry out, while DarkVolumon remained quiet as the darkness completely consumed all three Digimon and forced them together.

"Shoutmon combined!" Yuu called out, causing the darkness to fade and, to the shock of Xros Heart, a darker version of Shoutmon X3 was standing before Yuu. "It's playtime! Now Dark Shoutmon, attack!"

The dark fusion growled as he ran at Lilithmon who braced herself by grabbing onto his shoulders.

"Shoutmon! Snap out of it!" Taiki called as Lilithmon grit her teeth from the strength.

"Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon brought her gauntlet back before slicing it downward, sending the dark fusion flying back from the close impact.

"Go easy on him!" Taiki told Lilithmon.

"I'll try." She remarked as the Dark Fused Digimon started getting back up.

"V for Victory!" DarkShoutmon then yelled, unleashing a blast of energy from the 'V' shaped crest on his chest, striking Lilithmon down.

"But it looks like he doesn't plan to go easy on me." Lilithmon commented as she got to her feet.

"We have no choice." Kiriha said. "ZekeGreymon, get in there and take them down!" He then ordered, making ZekeGreymon nod in reply as he took a stand beside Lilithmon.

"Get rid of them." Yuu ordered, in which DarkShoutmon charged forward and began to ruthlessly attack bothe ZekeGreymon and Lilithmon, pounding at them with his fists.

As Lilithmon and ZekeGreymon blocked, knowing they were forced to fight their friend, Nene looked away, as she couldn't take anymore.

"Yuu, what have you done?" She cried, wondering why he had changed so much.

"The only way to save him is to stop him. I know it sounds harsh, but there is no other way." Mervamon told Nene from within her Xros Loader, making the brunette wipe her eyes, smile and nod as she knew Mervamon was right.

"Alright then. Sparrowmon, Mervamon, come out and give us a hand!" Nene then called out as she held up her Xros Loader, before her Digimon appeared by her side, ready to fight.

"Mervamon!"

"Sparrowmon!"

"Digifuse!" Both called out, combining their power and giving Mervamon added speed, strength and the power to fly, making her announce. "JetMervamon!"

"Taiki, we'll take on Tuwarmon, think you can handle the rest?" Nene asked.

"You got it!" Taiki replied, before turning back to see ZekeGreymon and Lilithmon holding their own against Dark Shoutmon. However, part of him worried if they could bring their friends back from Yuu's forced fusion.

-With Shoutmon-

Shoutmon groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, remembering being Digifused with DarkVolumon and Dorulumon before everything going dark.

Opening his eyes, Shoutmon found himself floating in an unknown area that looked like an endless pool of yellow rocks.

"Shoutmon." He then heard Dorulumon call, making him turn to see him swimming over to him.

"Dorulumon, where are we?" Shoutmon asked.

"I'm guessing we're in Ballistamon's mind." Dorulumon replied, before having to add. "However, something is different here."

Curious, Shoutmon asked. "What do you mean?"

"When I was a Dark General, my mind was covered in shadows and I was restrained by chains, forced to watch myself carry out my evil deeds. Ballistamon's mind looks almost like it's free and accepting of the darkness." Dorulumon replied.

"No way! Ballistamon would never become a bad guy!" Shoutmon said, determined to prove Dorulumon wrong as he then swam off. "I'll find him and show you." He then said as Shoutmon swam deeper, making Dorulumon sigh, knowing he had no choice but to follow his friend.

Swimming deeper, Shoutmon and Dorulumon soon stopped when both could hear crying and sniffling, which they recognized.

"Ballistamon?" Shoutmon called out, before he could see the machine Digimon curled up in a corner, making Shoutmon call out his name again in a happier tone.

"Don't waste your time Shoutmon." Ballistamon said, too ashamed to look at his best friend, who then sat beside him and had to ask. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"It's just a fluke you found me and changed my wiring. All it did is made me forget who I really am, a weapon designed to destroy things." Ballistamon replied, causing a solemn expression to appear on Dorulumon's face.

However, Shoutmon just smiled and told Ballistamon in all honesty. "That was no fluke, ya dope. You know why I found you that day? Because it was meant to happen, it was destiny. We found each other when we needed each other. You were meant to be my friend and I was meant to be yours'. And you're wrong about another thing, nobody decides who you really are, except you, which means you choose who you're gonna be. Ballistamon or DarkVolumon, which of those is the real you?"

'He really is a true friend.' Dorulumon thought, unable to hide his smile.

"Thank you, Shoutmon." Ballistamon replied, wiping his eyes, filling the machine Digimon with energy and happiness, knowing he had such a caring Digimon to call a friend and knew what he had to do.

-Back in the Digital World-

"Mantis Dance!" Tuwarmon called out, bringing down his Mantis Arm sicles at a rapid pace, forcing JetMervamon to stay on defence as she blocked each strike with her blade.

That was until Tuwarmon brought both sicles up and slashed down, causing JetMervamon to hold out her blade, causing it to clash once more with Tuwarmon's, only he was pushing forwards, forcing JetMervamon's blade closer and closer to her face.

Struggling to keep her weapon at bay, JetMervamon acted quickly and used her snake-like arm to force Tuwarmon back before he could destroy her.

"Take this!" She then yelled, using Sparrowmon's guns that had been fused to her shoulderplates to fire blasts of electricity at Tuwarmon, which hit him and sent him crashing to the ground.

However, as JetMervamon flew down to finish him off, she was left confused to see that where Tuwarmon had landed was dummy that looked like Tuwarmon, making JetMervamon then ask as she looked around. "A fake? Then where is the real one?"

"Behind you!" Nene suddenly called out in warning, making JetMervamon turn, only to get slashed in the side by Tuwarmon's Mantis Arm sicle.

"Mervamon!" Nene yelled in concern as JetMervamon fell to the ground.

Struggling to get up, JetMervamon managed to get to her feet, her legs wobbled a bit and forced her to use her blade as a support to keep her up, leaving JetMervamon vulnerable and at a disadvantage.

"Keep her in the dark!" Yuu commanded.

"Yes General. Smokin' Boogie!" Tuwarmon called out, firing several smoke bombs, further increasing JetMervamon's disadvantage, in which she found it almost impossible to see anything within the smokescreen.

"Now strike her down!" Yuu then called out.

Following Yuu's command, Tuwarmon began to shoot through the smokescreen, slicing at JetMervamon, making her let out cry after cry as she was unable to see where Tuwarmon had gone or where he was going to attack next.

And soon, she was unable to take anymore hits, collapsed and broke the Digifuse, reverting back to Mervamon and Sparrowmon, both lying on the ground, covered in scratches and wounds.

Meanwhile, with the added power of the Darkness loader, Dark Shoutmon had proven to be more of a challenge than anticipated and had knocked both ZekeGreymon and Lilithmon down.

"Excellent work, General. As expected you have natural talents when it comes to battle." AxeKnightmon commented, enjoying seeing not only Lilithmon, a traitor in his eyes, suffer, but also glad to see Shoutmon and his friends fighting against each other.

"Thanks AxeKnightmon." Yuu replied, before he called out. "Alright then. Shoutmon, Tuwarmon, time to finish them off!"

With the command, Tuwarmon approached the fallen forms of Sparrowmon and Mervamon, ready to defeat and destroy the pair, while DarkShoutmon had stopped fighting and was just standing in place, his hands clenched into fists, which began to shake, making AxeKnightmon question and demand. "What's going on? Why have you stopped?"

In response to AxeKnightmon's question Dark Shoutmon suddenly shot around, facing the dark Digimon, before he shot forward, his right fist charged with energy as he then yelled out. "High Atmospheric Pressure!"

Everyone was left stunned and confused when DarkShoutmon then slammed his fist into AxeKnightmon's face, causing him to groan out as he was knocked back several feet by the attack's impact.

AxeKnightmon, Tuwarmon, Yuu and the Xros Heart United Army then watched as DarkShoutmon was then enveloped in a bright gold colored light, that removed all the darkness from his form as he transformed to Shoutmon X3, before splitting into Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Dorulumon.

"Guys!" Taiki called out, happy to see his friends all back and no longer under Yuu's forced Digifuse.

"What is the meaning of this betrayal?" AxeKnightmon questioned, confused as to why his Dark General had changed back to Ballistamon and why the forced Digifuse had broken.

"Shoutmon convinced me of who I really am. Bagra might've created me, but that was just a beta version. Shoutmon made the final release version of me, the real me." Ballistamon replied, making Shoutmon nod and smile in reply.

"This changes nothing." Yuu stated, before he said. "I'll use the Darkness Loader and fuse AxeKnightmon with Tuwarmon to deliver the final blow."

AxeKnightmon chuckled darkly, before saying. "Excellent plan, General Yuu. Keep this up and you will be the winner of this game."

"Right away!" Yuu replied as he continued to smile, before the blond held up his Darkness Loader and called out. "AxeKnightmon, Tuwarmon Digifuse!"

With Yuu's power, AxeKnightmon and Tuwarmon were then combined into a Digimon that maintained AxeKnightmon's form, only he was wielding Tuwarmon before him as a massive twin barrel cannon.

"MusoKnightmon!" He yelled as his Digifusion was complete.

"Use maximum power, blow them away completely!" Yuu commanded.

"Right away, General Yuu." MusoKnightmon replied, locking onto the targets before him, while his twin cannons charged up with a tremendous amount of energy.

"Listen up guys, we need to work as one and Digifuse if we want to win this." Taiki quickly called out. "You ready?" He then asked, making Kiriha, Nene and the Digimon all in reply.

"Alright then. Digifuse!"

"Lilithmon!"

"Shoutmon!"

"Digifuse!" Shoutmon and Lilithmon called out simultaneously, in which Shoutmon gave Lilithmon the power she needed to change into…

"Lilithmon: Songstress Mode!"

Upon seeing Lilithmon's form, MusoKnightmon commented. "I can see your power has increased since you defected."

But as she and ZekeGreymon charged at him, MusoKnightmon stated. "Too bad, as it won't be enough to take me down!"

"Wave of Destruction!" MusoKnightmon then yelled, unleashing all the energy from both cannons, which struck Lilithmon and ZekeGreymon, making them both groan and slow down.

"Nice try, tincan. But it's going to take a lot more to take us down!" Lilithmon stated in a determined tone as she continued to push through MusoKnightmon's attack, as did ZekeGreymon, which shocked MusoKnightmon.

"Impossible!" MusoKnightmon yelled in a tone of disbelief as all he could do was watch as Lilithmon summoned her copy of Shoutmon's mic, while ZekeGreymon pulled his left arm back and then slammed their attacks into his cannons, creating a massive explosion, before everything went black.

"Lilithmon… Lilithmon, can you hear me?" Taiki asked, causing Lilithmon to let out a small groan as she opened her eyes and found she was lying on the ground, while her head was resting on Taiki's legs.

"What happened…?" Lilithmon asked, looking around to see the skies had cleared, while the emblem of the Xros Heart United Army was now displayed throughout the Land.

ZekeGreymon had De-Digivolved back to Greymon, who had sustained a fair amount of damage, the same as her, while Shoutmon, who too was covered in scratches and wounds, was being supported by Ballistamon.

"We won, for now." Taiki replied, making Ballistamon say. "Yeah, you guys put up a great fight. I'm sure you would've won if AxeKnightmon didn't use that smokescreen to escape."

Lilithmon just smiled as she remained on Taiki's lap, enjoying the embrace she was in and knowing she had proven more of a threat to AxeKnightmon and Lord Bagra than they had expected.

However, from the portal in the sky, they all heard AxeKnightmon's voice.

"We'll meet may have withdrawn from this fight and lost another Dark General, but my last General will do what DarkVolumon failed. After all, it is always best to save the most powerful for last. And she will prove to be quite dangerous indeed." He told them as he began closing up the portal.

"Where's my brother?" Nene questioned, before she then demanded. "You've lost this battle so give him back."

"General Yuu is right here with me. I can assure you his safety is my first priority." AxeKnightmon's voice then replied, before Nene and the others then heard Yuu call out. "It was a lot of fun battling with you guys, can't wait til next time."

"Yuu..." Nene could only say, still somewhat distraught at how the sweet little boy she knew back in the Real World had changed so much.

"You guys won this game, but I'll have more fighters next time, and I'll beat you for sure." Yuu then stated.

"Yuu, Digimon aren't just Data for you to play with. They're living creatures." Nene called out, only for the portal to close fully, making her then cry out. "Yuu!"

Concerned for her, Taiki was about to try and comfort her, but Nene then said in a determined tone. "Don't worry, I'll get you back from them someday."

"And you can count on us to help when that day comes." Lilithmon said as she pushed herself up and gave a warm and reassuring smile, making Nene nod and smile back.

"I'm just glad we got Ballistamon back." Smiled Shoutmon, making Ballistamon say. "It was thanks to you, Shoutmon. You helped me realize that I may be a machine, but I'm a machine who can choose who he is."

"And with Ballistamon back on our side, that leaves one Dark General left before we can take on Lord Bagra." Dorulumon commented. "However, if AxeKnightmon was telling the truth, they may prove to be the most challenging General we've ever fought." The wolf Digimon then added, making the others nod in reply, while Shoutmon felt doubt in his soul again, as he had a feeling he knew who the final Dark General would most likely be.


	24. Chapter 24

The general's lust

chapter 24

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving in the last Land, Taiki and the others all looked around the area in sight for the Dark General, Yuu, AxeKnightmon or any other Digimon in the area, but it seemed like a ghost town, as the area was shrouded in darkness, the sky was filled with various screens that displayed the bagra Army's emblem, while the Code Crown looked far corrupted than when Taiki, Shoutmon and Lilithmon had returned.

"Looks like this place has been abandoned for sometime now." Taiki commented, looking to see all the houses around them had been boarded up, making him then say. "I wonder where everyone went."

"Most likely the Dark General took them away to drain them of their negative energy." Nene replied, before she added as she gazed upon the dark Code Crown. "And to continue to place all that energy into that."

"I just wish we could figure out why, that way we might have an advantage when we face Lord Bagra." Taiki said. "Kiriha, what do you think?" The Red General then asked, but got no reply, making him look over to see Kiriha facing away from the rest of his team.

'I know you're here and I will save you.' The blond thought, clenching the blue rose petal in his hand.

"Kiriha?" Taiki called out, this time getting his attention.

"What is it?" Kiriha asked, placing the petal in his jacket as he turned to face Taiki, who had a look of worry on his face.

"I was just asking what you thought Lord Bagra was up to with the Code Crown, but there's something else bothering you, isn't there?" Taiki said, concerned for Kiriha, for even though Kiriha wasn't saying anything, Taiki knew the blond was hiding something and could use his help.

However, before Kiriha could give an answer, several black claws suddenly burst out from the ground around them, freaking Shoutmon, Cutemon and Sparrowmon out, as they then watched as several Digimon, all clad in black, pulled themselves out of the ground. Taking notice of the Digimon some had horns while the others had a red claw that looked extremely sharp, making Lilithmon warn. "Careful, these Digimon are known as Devimon and LadyDevimon, and aren't to be taken lightly."

"Ooh, more prisoners." Grinned a Devimon.

"And another servant for Lady Dianamon!" One of the LadyDevimon stated as she smirked at Lilithmon, showing her fangs.

"Get them!" The LadyDevimon then yelled, before she and her devil Digimon allies lunged at the Xros Heart United Army,

"I am no one's servant!" Lilithmon yelled. "Nazar Nail!" She called out as her claw sliced through the lead LadyDevimon's chest, making the female Digimon scream out in pain.

However, to Lilithmon's shock, a smirk then appeared on LadyDevimon's face as the damage she had taken from Lilithmon's attack automatically regenerated, making it look like she hadn't even been touched, let alone attacked.

"You thought you could get rid of me so easily?" LadyDevimon questioned, mocking Lilithmon.

"So long as the Midnight Land is powered by Lady Dianamon's darkness, none of your attacks can destroy us. We are immortal." Another ladyDevimon explained.

"No, I just haven't tried hard enough!" Lilithmon said back, before she brought her other hand up. "Nazar Nail!"

The purple strikes hit both Devimon and LadyDevimon, making them cry out again, but then started laughing when it stopped.

"We told you we cannot be destroyed." LadyDevimon told Lilithmon, before appearing behind her, breathing on her neck. "And now you shall join us." She then said, biting into Lilithmon's neck and making her scream out.

"Lilithmon!" Taiki yelled out, watching as ladyDevimon smirked and released her hold on Lilithmon, causing her to fall to the floor.

"While my bite does its job I think we'll take the time to destroy the rest of you." LadyDevimon said, making Kiriha say back, before he withdrew his Xros Loader. "Not gonna happen! Digifuse!"

"Greymon!"

"MailBirdramon!"

"Digifuse!" Both called out as Greymon was enhanced by MailBirdramon's cybernetics, making the fused Digimon then roar out. "MetalGreymon!"

"MetalGreymon, concentrate all your power and fire!" Kiriha then ordered.

"Giga Destroyer!" MetalGreymon roared, firing the lasers from out his chest, wings and tail, blasting against several Devimon and LadyDevimon, making them yell and scream out as they were being destroyed.

"What do you think you can accomplish with such attacks?" LadyDevimon asked, before stating once more. "We told you we are immortal."

Kiriha grit his teeth as the LadyDevimon eyed him.

"Hmm, not that I look at you, you seem familiar." She then grinned with a malicious smirk. "Oh that's right. You're the little human who couldn't save his little friend."

Hearing that, Kiriha snapped and yelled out. "Keep firing and don't stop!"

MetalGreymon obeyed and continued to unleash more power upon the fallen angel Digimon, before everyone saw what Kiriha's plan was.

"If they're gone, they can't regenerate." The Blue General explained as the Digimon being consumed by MetalGreymon's attack continued to scream out, before their beings dispersed completely, destroying them and shocking the remaining Devimon and LadyDevimon.

Taiki nodded in reply, before he called out. "Alright, Shoutmon time to step in. And don't hold back!"

"Got it!" Shoutmon replied, withdrawing his mic, before he yelled out. "Below Blaster!"

As Shoutmon screamed into his mic, he created a massive surge of flames that consumed more of the devil Digimon forces, making them cry out as they too were unable to escape the blaze of Shoutmon's attack and were soon wiped out too.

As Shoutmon and MetalGreymon stopped their attacks, Kiriha stated. "That should be the last of them."

However, as the smoke that was created from the blasts died down, the LadyDevimon commander remained, her body badly damaged as she panted heavily.

"Listen well humans. You may have beaten us this time, but there are plenty more of us at Lady Dianamon's command." LadyDevimon stated as she jumped into the air and began to flee. "And there will be more!" She then stated.

The group frowned hearing that before Taiki ran over to Lilithmon's body.

"Lilithmon!" Taiki called out, grabbing Lilithmon and repositioning her so she was resting on her back, his heart racing, while a look of worry appeared on his face as he continued to stare at her, until she opened her eyes.

"Taiki…" She managed to get out, making Taiki smile, before he was unable to help but to move down and embrace her close to his body, making Lilithmon blush at his affection, before she smiled back and hugged Taiki back, reassuring the Red General that she was alright.

But confused, Shoutmon had to ask. "Would anyone like to explain what that LadyDevimon meant by 'joining us' and why she only bit Lilithmon? "

"It is because she is in the same category as us." They heard someone say, before they saw two figures that were hiding in the shadows revealed themselves, and were then approached by a Patamon and a Gatomon.

"Same category?" spoke Shoutmon in confusion.

The Patamon nodded, before explaining. "Digimon like me and Gatomon have both kinds of Data, Vaccine and Virus Data. Normally we'd Digivolve to Angemon and Angewomon, but if our Data is corrupted, we'll turn into our evil counterparts, Devimon and LadyDevimon."

"And by your scent, I can smell you were once a BlackGatomon, right?" Gatomon asked Lilithmon, causing Lilithmon to nod in reply. "That's why LadyDevimon only bit you. She thought she could corrupt your Data and turn you into another slave of Dianamon." Gatomon explained. "Many of the Digimon in this Land used to be like us, that was until Dianamon took over and blocked the sun in order to increase her dark power and enslave us."

"And now the few Gatomon and Patamon left are forced to hide from her in fear, knowing that if we get caught, we'll become slaves to Dianamon and her evil." Patamon said in a solemn tone as his ear-like wings drooped down.

"And what about the other Digimon?" Kiriha suddenly asked. "What happens to them?"

"We don't know." Gatomon replied, before Patamon said. "All we know is they are captured by Dianamon's forces and taken to her castle. What happens to them there is a complete mystery."

"Well not for long." Spoke Taiki, who then added. "Because we're gonna pay this Dark General a visit."

"While we are thankful that you wish to help, getting to Dianamon, let alone her castle is almost impossible." Gatomon spoke up, making Lilithmon ask. "What do you mean by that?"

"If you do manage to avoid her Devi-patrols, Dianamon's castle is guarded by Devidramon who have been trained to only allow LadyDevimon and Devimon inside." The white furred feline explained in reply.

But, even after hearing that, Taiki flicked his goggles as he had an idea of how to enter the castle with ease.

"Nene, do you have anymore costumes, something in black?" Taiki then asked.

"I think so." Nene replied, before the brunette ask. "How come?"

"Because the three of us have a party to crash and we need to look the part." Taiki replied with a big grin.

'Wrong, just you two.' Thought Kiriha, frowning at what the LadyDevimon said. 'I'm not leaving here without you, Rosemon.'

"C'mon, MetalGreymon. Let's go." Kiriha then said, causing MetalGreymon to lower his left arm, to which Kiriha climbed onto it and then up to his shoulder.

"Kiriha, what are you doing?" Nene asked in a confused tone.

"You have your way into the castle, I have my own." Kiriha replied, before the boosters on MetalGreymon's wings ignited and he took off, leaving Taiki and the others behind.

But watching as Kiriha left, Taiki knew there was something Kiriha was hiding, something that he needed and decided to let the Blue General continue with his mission, while he carried out his.

-Moments later-

Just as Patamon and Gatomon had warned them, the Dark General's castle was not only swarming with Devimon and LadyDevimon in the midnight sky, but before the gates to the castle were two Devimon, each atop the head of a Devidramon, however, Taiki wasn't worried as he and Nene were both dressed in makeshift masks and capes similar to the Devimon and LadyDevimon's.

"Stop right there!" The Devimon on their left called out. "Where do you two think you're going?" He then asked.

"We're reporting in to Lady Dianamon." Taiki replied, his voice sounding gruff.

"Nobody gets in without our say so." The Devimon stated, making the other Devimon nod and say. "So how come we've never seen you two before?"

"We were recently recruited, however we were attacked by those bothersome humans and forced to retreat." Nene replied, disguising her voice as well.

"We thought it would be best to report this intrusion before they have a chance to launch a full scale attack on the castle." Taiki then said, which caused the Devimon to look at each other for a moment, before both nodded.

"Alright then. You two report to Lady Dianamon." The left Devimon replied, taking command, as he then told the second Devimon. "You, gather all the troops and spread out in search for these intruders to put a stop to their plans."

"Right!" The Devimon guard replied, taking flight with his Devidramon to gather a faction of the Devimon and LadyDevimon circling the castle's walls in order to find and destroy the enemies of Lord Bagra, making Taiki think as he and Nene walked inside. 'That should help Kiriha get in without causing too much noise.'

They walked while trying to act normal and ignored any other guards they passed.

'So far so good.' Taiki thought as he and Nene continued to traverse down the halls, searching for any signs that could tell them where the Dark General was.

"Taiki, over there." Nene then whispered, pointing over to a large, black colored door, making her ask. "You think the Dark General is in there?"

"Only one way to find out." Taiki whispered in reply, before he and Nene walked over to the door, looked around to make sure Digimon were watching them as they then pushed the door open and made their way inside.

Once inside, Taiki and Nene discarded their disguises, while Shoutmon, Lilithmon and Sparrowmon emerged from their respective Xros Loaders and were all horrified at what they saw.

Within the room were countless Digimon, all had been bound to the walls by what looked like a thick webbing and had looks of discomfort and agony on their faces.

"Wha… What is this?" Sparrowmon asked fearfully, before many of the Digimon screamed out, causing the almost cocoon-like structure they were trapped in to glow with negative energy.

"This is obviously what the Dark General does with those she cannot manipulate." Lilithmon commented, rubbing her neck where LadyDevimon had bitten her, before she had to ask. "But where is she?"

"She must be in another section of the castle." Nene guessed, making Taiki nod and say. "That's most likely Nene, but before we go, we should save these Digimon."

"Sounds like a plan." Grinned Shoutmon, bringing out his mic as he approached an unconscious Digitamamon. However, as Shoutmon pulled his mic back, a shot of webbing spat out from the roof, wrapping around Shoutmon's mic and pulling him up into the darkness.

"Shoutmon!" Taiki and Nene called out in alarm, before several strands of web shot down, binding them too, as well as Lilithmon and Sparrowmon, which then pulled the four of them up, where they not only saw Shoutmon trapped, but the webbing coming from the mouth of a Dokugumon.

"Looks like the spider caught herself a couple of flies." She chuckled, watching as Taiki and the others struggled in her grasp. "Lady Dianamon will deal with you shortly." Dokugumon said as she lowered herself down, severed the web that connected each of her victims to her mouth and stuck them to the wall.

All of them continued pulling at the binds around them, but stopped when they heard a dark chuckle, followed by a female voice.

"Struggle all you like, once Dokugumon's webs stick to you, they stay on you."

Hearing the voice, Taiki, Shoutmon, Lilithmon, Nene and Sparrowmon all turned to see a female Digimon that wielded a massive scythe enter the room. She was adorned in white colored armor, had two blue colored crescent shaped blades coming out of the shoulderplates, a crescent moon mark adorned her helmet, which covered most of her face, only allowing her red eyes to be seen.

"You must be Dianamon…" Taiki groaned, making the Digimon smile wickedly behind her mask.

"And you are Taiki Kudo of Xros Heart." Dianamon replied. "I must admit I am impressed that you made it this far, taking down all the previous Dark Generals and even managing to put the scare into both Lord Bagra and AxeKnightmon. But unlike those who fell before me, I will not lose to you." She then stated.

Dianamon, smiling behind her mask, then approached Shoutmon and cupped his cheek with her left hand. "I was hoping we'd see each other again." She told him, making Shoutmon look into her deep red eyes in shock, as his fears of who the last Dark General was were true.

"Lunamon!" Shoutmon called out, shocking Taiki, Nene, Sparrowmon, but most of all Lilithmon.

"Lunamon? As in my Lunamon?" Lilithmon questioned.

"That's right, only now I am more powerful than you could possibly imagine." Dianamon replied arrogantly. "Now instead of being a weak little girl, I've become a Dark General who can and will destroy anyone in my way." She said, running her finger gently across her scythe as she spoke.

"Let me show you my power. Goodnight Moon!" Dianamon then called out, her body began to glow and was encircled in a shining silver aura, making Taiki, Shoutmon, Lilithmon, Nene and Sparrowmon all felt lightheaded, their eyes dulled and glazed over, before they were unable to keep their eyes open, in which their eyes closed and their heads slumped as they all fell under Dianamon's spell.

-With Kiriha-

No sooner had MetalGreymon taken off, had the blond managed to locate the castle.

With the various Devimon and LadyDevimon flying around the castle, MetalGreymon stuck close to the walls and near the bottom of the castle, forcing Kiriha to return his Digimon back to the Xros Loader and slowly make his way up the wall, searching for a way in.

Soon, after noticing many of the guards leaving, making him smirk as he knew Taiki was behind their sudden change in formation, he came upon an open window in the side and a little bit higher than he wanted.

He bent and jumped up, grabbing the edge before grunting as he pulled himself up and climbed into the castle.

After he was all the way in, he looked around and didn't see any guards, in which he then walked across the floor, before he noticed some weird webbing near one of the columns.

He looked closer and saw something in them and walked over, before his eyes widened at seeing the unconscious form of Ivymon.

"Ivymon?" Kiriha called out as he ran over, but didn't reach out to her since her body was coated in the webbing. However, Kiriha did hear a whimper escape her as her body jerked and squirmed, making the Blue General whisper to her. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving you again."

"Intruder!" Cried a Devimon who had been walking by the chamber and had spotted Kiriha.

"Kiriha cursed and turned to the Digimon as the sounds of others were coming to the chamber, making him pull out his Xros Loader and call out. "Reload! Greymon! MailBirdramon! Cyberdramon!"

The three lights shot out and the Digimon stood ready as the crowd of Devimon and LadyDevimon stood in their way.

"Capture them!" Called a Devimon, making the other fallen angel Digimon leap at Kiriha and his Digimon.

The three of them charged with Greymon tackling a few of them, Cyberdramon swiped his Twin Lancer spear at a few others, while MailBirdramon used his Plasma Cannon attack to devastate the guards.

With the Devimon down, Kiriha knew it would only be a moment of time before they regenerated and got back up, in which he got out his Xros Loader, planning to use MetalGreymon to finish them off.

"Digifuse!" He called out as his Xros Loader filled with energy and gave its power to Kiriha's Digimon.

"Greymon!"

"MailBirdramon!"

"Digifuse!" Both called out as Greymon and MailBirdramon's became MetalGreymon once again.

"MetalGreymon!" He roared out, prepared to strike down the Devimon before him.

However, a silver light engulfed the room, making the Devimon smirk, while Kiriha and MetalGreymon fell to their knees.

"What's happening…?" Kiriha groaned, finding it harder and harder to maintain his focus.

"Lady Dianamon must've found some new victims to add to her nightmare world." One of the Devimon commented, grinning wickedly.

Kiriha groaned as he then felt extremely drowsy, as did MetalGreymon, who was unable to resist Dianamon's power and collapsed onto his stomach.

His last sight was the Devimon laughing before it all went black.

-Back with Taiki-

Taiki looked around his surroundings and saw he was back in the Human World again, confusing the Red General.

"What happened? Why am I back here?" He asked himself, before looking down at a puddle to see he was a little kid again, causing his eyes to glaze over again before he shook his head, shrugged his shoulders and headed back home, his memory completely blocked to Shoutmon, Lilithmon and the Digital World.

As Taiki continued to walk home, he then noticed a kid from his class just sitting on the sidewalk with a soccer ball. And while Taiki didn't know the boy very well, he then approached him and asked. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Mind your own business. Leave me alone." The boy replied, facing away from Taiki.

Taiki stared at the boy for a moment before he decided to leave him alone and continued to walk away.

However, he then stopped when an ambulance drove past him, making Taiki rush after the ambulance, until he wound up back where the kid was, only now there was a group of people, talking amongst themselves.

As the ambulance then drove away and the people left, Taiki saw the boy's soccer ball, making him realize that it was his classmate who had suffered, which made Taiki cry out as rain began to pour down, as he felt like he had turned his back on someone who needed his help and had payed a great price for his selfishness.

But then the haunting memories of Taiki's past resurfaced, in which Taiki looked around his surroundings, before asking himself. "What happened? Why am I back here?"

However, he then shook his head, shrugged his shoulders and headed back home, where he met the kid from his class again, forgetting they had already met, in which he offered to help, which only lead to the boy telling Taiki to leave him alone, in which Taiki walked away, before he stopped when an ambulance drove past him, making Taiki rush after the ambulance, see the people, the soccer ball, before it began to rain and he cried, realizing he had left someone in pain and they had payed for it.

-Meanwhile, with Nene-

Nene slowly opened her eyes, waking up as she found herself lying on the ground.

"What happened? Where am I?" She asked, looking around to see she was no longer in Dianamon's castle, but now in the woods she and Yuu used to play in as children.

"Taiki! Kiriha! Sparrowmon!" Nene then called out after she rose to her feet, searching for any of her friends. 'This makes no sense.' The brunette thought, highly confused at her situation.

However, Nene was broken from her confusion when she heard Yuu's voice.

"Sis, hey sis!" He called out in the distance, making Nene call back as she began to run to the source of her brother's voice. "Yuu? Yuu, where are you?"

As Nene continued running, looking around her, she then came to a stop to see Yuu, his back facing her as he stared at a clear and beautiful pond, making Nene call out to her brother again, tears of joy filling her eyes as she approached him.

Yuu turned and smiled as Nene was filled with joy and hope. However the joy and hope faded as Yuu's smile changed to a more sinister smirk.

"I'm glad you could play with us." Yuu told Nene, making her step back in worry as the trees around her began to decay, the water of the pond turned black and a dark fog began to form before the blond that then grew, expanded and suddenly took the form of AxeKnightmon.

"But now the game is over." AxeKnightmon stated.

"No, no!" Nene cried out in fear, continuing to back away as AxeKnightmon began to approach her, forcing Nene to turn and run away.

"You cannot escape me!" AxeKnightmon stated, stabbing his Twin Spear into the ground and causing a powerful tremor to shake the area around him, making Nene fall onto her stomach. As she tried to get up, Nene could see the shadow of AxeKnightmon cover her form and the ground around her, making her turn before AxeKnightmon's left hand shot out, gripped her throat and pulled her up, making her flail and kick desperately in order to escape.

As her heart continued to race from her fear, Nene continued to try and break from AxeKnightmon's grasp, makinging him just chuckle darkly.

"You are nothing but weak, sister." AxeKnightmon told Nene, causing her to stop struggling, as him calling her his sister puzzled her, that was until AxeKnightmon's helmet faded away like black sand, making Nene's eyes widen in shock to see that behind the helmet was Yuu.

"But you were pretty fun to play with." Yuu then said, smiling cheerfully at his fear stricken sister, before his grip tightened, making Nene gasp and then cry out. "Yuu!"

-With Lilithmon-

Lilithmon let out a small sigh as she felt soft bed sheets under her hands, making her then slowly open her eyes and found herself in a beautiful bedroom, and found she was lying on a luxurious king sized bed.

"Where am I?" She asked, before she heard Taiki ask back. "Don't you remember, my beautiful wife? We're on our honeymoon."

Lilithmon turned and saw Taiki was decked in a formal dress shirt and suit, making her blush, as he looked quite handsome.

But then his words kicked in, making her ask. "Wife?"

Looking down, Lilithmon was surprised to see that not only had her outfit changed to a beautiful white colored wedding dress that looked absolutely stunning, but also, on her left ring finger, was a golden ring, with a shining red gem in the centre, making her gasp in amazement.

"Well that's what you are now." Taiki then told Lilithmon as he smiled at her, before joining her on the bed, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

Lilithmon was unable to hide her blush from the romantic atmosphere of the room and Taiki's actions, in which he blush increased when Taiki moved his head away from her hand and up to her face, engaging her in a deep, passionate and loving kiss.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close without breaking the kiss, loving every second she was with her husband, while everything else around her slowly faded and all that mattered was him and their love.

Breaking from their kiss, Taiki then gently pushed Lilithmon on her back and pulled himself up back before trailing his hands up her sides, causing Lilithmon to shudder with pleasure.

"Oh, Taiki." Lilithmon moaned in a mixture of love and desire, grabbing at Taiki's suit and relieving him of his clothing, as she wanted him so much and to again experience the pleasure only he could give her.

Taiki grinned before bringing his hands up and gave Lilithmon's breasts a firm squeeze each, making her moan from his touch, wanting him more with every passing second.

"Taiki, please… please make love to me…" Lilithmon got out, her cheeks flushed as she gazed upon the one who had claimed her heart, who smiled at Lilithmon as he remained on top of her.

"I wouldn't do anything else." Taiki replied, continuing to smile warmly at Lilithmon as he removed the last of both their clothing.

With Lilithmon now naked, she smiled, knowing her husband loved her body and her, in which Taiki slowly lowered himself, causing his manhood to rub against Lilithmon's snatch, making Lilithmon moan happily, as she could feel her body getting hotter, making her want Taiki to mate with her.

But just as it felt like he was going to push it in, he lost his smile and a scowl formed on his face before pulling away.

Seeing this, Lilithmon, more focused on Taiki than her pleasure asked. "Taiki, what's wrong?"

"I'm done." He replied, removing himself from the bed and putting his pants back on.

"What… what do you mean?" Lilithmon asked, sitting up, before she tried to hold Taiki and find out what he meant.

He just growled and slapped her hand away. "I'm done pretending to like a hideous creature like you."

"Taiki, please, you can't mean that." Lilithmon cried, before saying. "I thought you loved me."

"That was a lie just so you wouldn't get in the way. Now that you're not a General, you're nothing to me." Taiki said in a cold reply as he turned away from Lilithmon and began to walk away.

"No! Don' leave me! Taiki, I love you!" Lilithmon cried out, struggling to get out of the bed, which caused her to fall to her knees and reach out to the Red General, who just ignored her and continued walking away, making her heartbreak and scream out. "TAIKI!"

-Around the same time with Kiriha-

Alone in the darkness was Kiriha, who looked around the same age as young Taiki, was sitting on the floor, and crying.

"What is it? What's wrong?" A beautiful blonde haired woman then asked as she sat beside Kiriha, causing Kiriha to reply as he hugged her. "One of the big boys took a toy away from me. Make him give it back mommy."

In reply, Kiriha's mother asked as she continued to hold and hug her boy. "I see. Did you tell your father?"

"No. Not yet." Kiriha said in reply, before another adult, Kiriha's father appeared before him and his mother, stared down at them and told Kiriha. "Listen to me, son. It's up to you to get it back yourself."

"But he's older and bigger than I am. I would never win in a fight." Kiriha replied, making Kiriha's father tell him in a serious tone as he continued to glare at the boy. "Stop it. You'll never win by giving up before you start. You must be strong, make yourself stronger than your enemies, that's what will defeat them."

Hearing that, Kiriha got out. "I must be strong...?"

"That's right! That's what makes you Kiriha Anomura!" Kiriha's father said in reply, before stating. "Being strong is what makes you my son!"

Having to speak up, Kiriha's mother spoke up, embracing her son. "But, dear, he's only ten years old."

However, Kiriha's father just ignored her and stated. "Yes, but one day he will be the chairman of the Anomura Corporation, with dozens of other companies to look after. He must be ready!"

Moments later, Kiriha, unsure how, found himself in a hospital room with a doctor, a nurse and his father, who was lying in a hospital bed, in which the doctor told Kiriha, making him cry in fear of losing his dad. "Your father is very weak. He may not be able to talk to you yet."

"Kiriha..." Kiriha's father got out, making Kiriha say as he grabbed his father's hand tightly and continued to cry. "That's right father, I'm here. They said you might not wake up but I knew you would. You're going to get better now, aren't you father?"

"Kiriha... you must... be strong... You must be stronger than I have been..." Kiriha father panted, before he closed his eyes, making Kiriha call out for his father, but he didn't respond, making the blond haired boy then tear up and cry, as he was left all alone.

-Back in Dianamon's castle -

Remained trapped in Dokugumon's webs, Dianamon watched on as the cocoon-like structures that were holding Taiki, Nene and Lilithmon captive glowed with negative energy every so often, while looks of discomfort and pain appeared on their faces, filling Dianamon's dark heart with joy.

"They are providing more negative energy than I had imagined." She commented, before saying as she clenched her right hand tightly. "The other Dark Generals may be gone, but I can continue to carry out Lord Bagra's plan, D-5."

"Lady Dianamon?" She then heard a Devimon say, making turn and face two of the fallen angel, which made her smirk behind her mask, as the Devimon was holding Kiriha and Ivymon's unconscious forms.

"What should we do with these two?" He asked.

"Throw them back in the web. In fact, she should already be in one." Dianamon's eyes narrowed. "Did you cut her down just to bring her to me and ask what to do with them?"

"N… no, my Lady!" The Devimon replied nervously, before explaining, his tone remaining just as nervous. "I had heard this little weed belonged to the Blue General and thought we could use her as bait to trap him."

"As you can see it did work. We even managed to capture his Digimon too." The second Devimon said. "Though he is proving harder to move than expected." He then had to say, remembering leaving the other Devimon and LadyDevimon in the castle to try and pick Metalgreymon up.

"Excellent." Dianamon replied, watching as Dokugumon covered Kiriha in her web, before the Devimon stuck him and Ivymon to the wall beside Taiki, making Dianamon continue watching her enemies, enjoying seeing their suffering as well.

However, out of the corner of her eye, she could see Shoutmon, deep under her spell, while letting out the occasional groan.

"Everyone leave." Dianamon then commanded as she then said in a sly tone while walking over to Shoutmon's prone form. "There is something quite important I must do."

"As you command, Lady Dianamon." The Devimon and Dokugumon replied loyally, before Dokugumon retracted back up into the darkness and the Devimon left the room, closing the doors behind them.

"Shoutmon." Dianamon said, rubbing Shoutmon's cheek, before she told him. "I was hoping to see you again." With that, Dianamon put her fingers on his forehead as they started glowing, causing Shoutmon to groan once more as he and Dianamon were both encircled in another silver aura.

-With Shoutmon-

Shoutmon let out a groan, while rubbing his head. "What happened?" He asked himself, remembering Dianamon using an attack before everything then faded. After finishing rubbing his head and opening his eyes, Shoutmon looked around and saw he was in a throne room of some kind, making him say."Alright, this is weird. Where am I now?"

"Your castle." Shoutmon heard Dianamon's voice tell him, making him turn around, jump back upon seeing the Dark General and summon his mic. "You!" He snarled. "What have you done with Taiki and the others?"

"Why worry about them?" Dianamon asked as she approached Shoutmon, swaying her hips enticingly with each step. "When you can have anything you want?" She then asked enticingly, picking Shoutmon up and holding him so he was looking into her deep red eyes.

"Put me down!" Shoutmon yelled, waving his arms and legs around as he tried to escape Dianamon's hold.

But, after her mask faded like silver coloured sand, revealing her face, which was much similar to Lunamon's, Dianamon smiled at Shoutmon, before surprising him when she suddenly pushed her head forwards and forced him into a kiss.

His eyes widened as his flailing slowed down till stopping altogether, making Dianamon mentally smirk, before she parted her lips from Shoutmon's and rested his head on her chest.

"I still love you." Dianamon confessed, continuing to embrace Shoutmon. "And we can still be together." She then said.

"L… Lunamon?" Shoutmon managed to say, blushing from both her words and the feel of her breasts against his face.

"Join me, Shoutmon. Together we can rule Midnight Land as King and Queen. But if you wish for more, I know what Lord Bagra and AxeKnightmon are up to. Just say you'll be mine and I can destroy those two and make you the new Digimon King. You will have power, every Digimon will be at your command and those who refuse you shall be deleted. You already know the answer, now say it." Dianamon said, waiting for Shoutmon's reply.

-Meanwhile-

As Shoutmon was being offered his dream, trapped inside Dianamon, Lunamon, bound by chains was struggling, forced to watch her dark form not only flirting with her love, but also trying to turn him against his friends and the very enemy they were fighting.

"Shoutmon, don't do it!" Lunamon cried out, begging that Shoutmon would listen to reason, if not, than his heart.

-Back with Shoutmon and Dianamon-

Immediately, Shoutmon's head shot up, glaring at her, before he replied. "I will never join you!"

"What!?" Dianamon asked, taken aback by Shoutmon's reply and making her question. "I'm giving you everything you could ever desire. Why would you deny yourself such joy?"

"Because turning my back on my friends is against everything I've worked for and if I become Digimon King because of you and rule with fear and manipulation, than I'll be no different from Bagra." Shoutmon replied, before he added. "But most of all, when I become Digimon King, I want Lunamon to rule by my side as my Queen, not some dark deva."

Dianamon's eyes widened before narrowed as she let out a scream and threw Shoutmon against the floor. "You runt! I'll make you sorry you ever said that!" She yelled, picking up her Scythe and then used it to slash at Shoutmon.

Shoutmon screamed out as the blade cut through his body, making him drop to his knees from from the pain, making him groan out as he looked, expecting to see a massive slash mark on his chest, but saw his body was unharmed, but somehow he still had sustained damage.

"Did you honestly think I'd let you go that easily?" Dianamon questioned. "You want to be ungrateful when I offer you something so many could dream of? I will make you suffer."

"Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon exclaimed, creating an arrow of ice that she fired, striking right through Shoutmon and knocking him down.

As Shoutmon struggled to get to his feet, Dianamon, after kicking him across the room, explained why he wasn't being deleted or destroyed. "If you haven't figured it out yet, this is all a dream I created. And in my dream, I make the rules. So suffer some more!"

In reply, Shoutmon grunted and tried pulling his mic out as he pulled himself up, only to then fall back to his knees as Dianamon shot another Artemis ice arrow through his body.

"I said I control this world, and I won't give you a chance to fight back." She told Shoutmon, picking him up by the throat, throwing him across the room and causing him to smack hard against the wall.

"You may control this world... " Shoutmon panted, remaining his usual determined/stubborn self as he just got back up. "But I will never stop fighting!" He announced, causing him to yell out as his body began to glow with a gold coloured aura, shocking Dianamon.

'Impossible! This is my world and everything in it, I can control. So where is he getting all this power?' She questioned, before Dianamon was forced to shield her eyes as the light around Shoutmon intensified, spread out and consumed her.

-Around the time Shoutmon had found his strength-

As his nightmare continued, Taiki continued to walk home, before he then noticed the kid from his class just sitting on the sidewalk with a soccer ball, in which he then approached him and asked. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Mind your own business. Leave me alone." The boy replied, facing away from Taiki.

Taiki stared at the boy for a moment before he decided to leave him alone and continued to walk away.

However, Taiki then stopped. "No." Taiki said, turning to face the boy. "I won't leave those who need help, even those who deny it." He told the boy, before holding his hand out, making the boy lift his head up slightly to see Taiki, his age restored, while giving him a reassuring and caring smile.

"It isn't a weakness to ask for help, in fact it can be something great, never forget that." Taiki then stated, continuing to smile, making the boy lift his head up fully, revealing his brown coloured eyes, which were filled with a newfound look on life, before he smiled back at Taiki.

Feeling like himself, Taiki's memories returned, causing him to withdraw his Xros Loader, seeing the screen was now glowing brightly, which made the General of Xros Heart say. "And with this strength, I know I can help my friends."

-Back with Kiriha-

Remaining in the darkness, Kiriha continued crying, but stopped when the darkness around him began to fade, revealing both his parents, who were smiling at him.

"My, how you've grown, my son. And grown stronger." Kiriha's father said.

"Mom? Dad?" Kiriha could only get out.

"When I scolded you for crying, it may have seemed cruel, but I was trying to teach you something that I think you've finally learnt, to look beyond your fear, for a heart full of fear and pity has no room for love. And without love, you will never find the greatest strength of all." Kiriha's father told Kiriha.

Hearing that, Kiriha smiled, finding a new source of strength in himself, before his body was encircled in a bright gold aura.

And when it died down, Kiriha was back to his proper age, making him withdraw his Xros Loader, smile and say as his Xros Loader glowed with a bright light and new power. "I understand, father. I finally know what you meant. It's friends that are the greatest strength of all! Now matter how strong a person is, he's stronger with friends in his life!"

-Back with Dianamon-

As the light began to die down, Dianamon was shocked to see she was back in her castle and Taiki, Shoutmon, Lilithmon, Kiriha, Nene and Sparrowmon were free from their web bindings.

"What happened?" Lilithmon asked, rubbing her head.

"We escaped your dreamworld, Dianamon. And we gained a new power!" Nene replied in a determined tone, facing Dianamon, who was about to reply, before the roof began to rumble, causing Dokugumon to fall down, before she was crushed by MetalGreymon, showing he too was no longer being manipulated by Dianamon.

With the second Digimon needed for their comeback, Kiriha told Dianamon. "You might have tried to use those bad memories to make us weak, but it just made us realize just how strong we've all gotten. And not just by ourselves, but as a team!"

"And now it's time you got a taste of it!" Shoutmon stated.

"Great Fusion!" Taiki, Kiriha and Nene called as one, each unleashing a blast of energy from their Xros Loader that consumed Shoutmon, MetalGreymon in their power.

"Shoutmon Digivolve to OmniShoutmon!"

"MetalGreymon Digivolve to ZekeGreymon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Starmon!"

"Pitmons!"

"Sparrowmon!"

"Great Fusion!" Taiki, Kiriha and Nene called out again, combining their power and the power of their Digimon, in which the new Digimon's form revolved around Shoutmon X4, only this form wielded Shoutmon's mic, had gold plating over his body and the 'V' crest on his chest, while many components of ZekeGreymon and Shoutmon DX adorned his back.

"Shoutmon X7!" He yelled out in a strong tone.

Dianamon growled at seeing her enemies had not only escaped, but had now grown stronger, making her pull out her Darkness Loader, just as several Devimon and LadyDevimon entered the room.

"Dark Digifuse!" She announced, forcing the dark power to consume her minions and add their Data and power to her being, causing her armor to turn pitch black and spurt massive bat-like wings out of the back, while her scythe turned dark too, gaining a blood red blade, making her scream out in power. "DeviDianamon!"

Shoutmon X7 stood ready while DeviDianamon held her scythe up, before she stated. "I am the ultimate Dark General. If you think you can stop me or my power, you must still be dreaming!"

"We don't think, we know we'll win!" Taiki called out, making Shoutmon X7 nod in reply.

"Seven Victorize!" Shoutmon X7 exclaimed, unleashing a tremendous amount of power from the 'V' crest on his armour, making DeviDianamon scream out as she was consumed by the attack, destroying her and all the traces of evil that had consumed the Digimon trapped inside the Dark General.

As the attack died down, revealing a massive hole in the castle's wall, there lying on the floor was Lunamon.

"Lunamon!" Shoutmon X7 called out, breaking the Digifuse before Shoutmon rushed over to check on her.

After letting out a small groan and opening her eyes, she saw Shoutmon before her and found he he placed her head to rest on his legs.

"Are you alright?" Shoutmon then asked her, making Lunamon smile and reply. "Shoutmon, I never gave up on you."

"And I never gave up on you." Shoutmon replied, smiling at Lunamon, before he embraced the rabbit-like Digimon closely and kissed her, making Lunamon more than happy to kiss Shoutmon, her love and hero back.

As Shoutmon and Lunamon continued to share a loving kiss, Taiki and the others smiled, before Taiki was suddenly embraced tightly by Lilithmon.

"Oh, Taiki… We were together and then you left me because you said I was worthless… I felt so scared and alone…" Lilithmon cried, holding Taiki close to her.

Taiki frowned and hugged her while rubbing her back. "Lilithmon, I'd never think of you as worthless. I'm happy just the way you are. I love you."

Hearing those three words, Lilithmon lifted her head from Taiki's chest, wiped her tears away and said back. "And I love you."

While Taiki was glad to see Lilithmon was smiling, to make sure she was truly alright, Taiki pulled Lilithmon close to him and engaged her in a deep and passionate kiss, showing his love for her.

As that went on, Kiriha walked over to Ivymon's form and held her head up as her eyes started opening.

"Kiriha…" She managed to get out, making Kiriha smile and nod in reply.

"It's good to have you back, Ivymon." Kiriha said, his tone full of happiness, which surprised Ivymon, before she blushed when she realized she was in Kiriha's arms, being held bridal style.

'Am I still dreaming?' Ivymon had to ask herself.

"I missed you." Kiriha then said, before he suddenly moved his head down and kissed the plant Digimon on her lips, making her blush heavily, while her mind raced at what was happening.

Breaking from the kiss, Kiriha chuckled, noticing her shocked expression before she eagerly wrapped her arms around his head and then kissed him back lovingly, which he returned with a great amount of passion and dominance, as his tongue invaded and explored her mouth.

Ivymon shivered with delight as his tongue wrapped and caressed her own tongue.

But having to break the kiss for air, Kirha gazed upon Ivymon and then said. "I love you, Ivymon."

She was silent for a few seconds from hearing that. But after registering the words and knowing Kiriha was being sincere, Ivymon said it back. "I love you too, Kiriha."

After the three couples had shown their love, they walked over to the hole Shoutmon X7 had created with his power and smiled to see that not only had their emblem replaced the Bagra Army's, but also all while the Digimon trapped in Dianamon's dreamworld had escaped, the Devimon and LadyDevimon that had been corrupted or destroyed had been revived as Gatomon, Patamon, Angemon and Angewomon.

And, to add to their victory and happiness, the moon had, at long last set, while daylight shone upon the Land, making Shoutmon joke. "I guess Midnight Land will need a new name."

"We can worry about that later." Taiki said, before staring up at the dark Code Crown. "But right now we have bigger and badder problem to deal with."

"You're right there, Taiki. Now that we've conquered the last Land, we now face Lord Bagra." Lilithmon replied. "And you can bet he will be expecting us." She added.

"Then let's not keep them waiting." Taiki said in a serious reply, as he withdrew his Xros Loader. "Gate Transfer!" The Red General then called out, sending him, Shoutmon and the rest of his team off to face the last obstacle in order to make Shoutmon Digimon King, Lord Bagra.


	25. Chapter 25

The general's lust

chapter 25

xxxxxxxxxxxx

With the last Digimon added to the United Xros Heart Army, Taiki, Kiriha, Nene and many of their Digimon allies were heading through the Digital Space one last time in order to confront Lord Bagra, AxeKnightmon and Yuu as a team.

One Digimon however wasn't looking at anyone and just kept to herself.

"Lunamon, you alright?" Shoutmon then asked, getting her attention and making her look to see a concerned expression on his face.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, looking away from him.

However, Shoutmon wasn't convinced, causing him to place his right hand on her shoulder and say to her. "Lunamon, I can tell something's bothering you, so don't hold back."

The rabbit-like Digimon just sniffled and covered her face. "I'm a monster." She said, continuing to cry.

"What are you talking about?" Shoutmon asked, confused by Lunamon's statement.

"I was a horrible tyrant just like Lord Bagramon back there, even going so far to hurt my friends." She cried behind her hands.

"But that wasn't your fault. Whatever Lord Bagra did to the Code Crown affected you too and made you act that way. The Lunamon I know would never resort to such methods to get what she wanted." Shoutmon replied, trying his best to make her feel better and to forgive herself.

"He's right." Another voice stated, before Lunamon felt another hand being placed on her right shoulder, making her look up to see Lilithmon, smiling at her. "All this is Lord Bagra's fault. He manipulated and used both of us for his own selfish desires, but that will change when we defeat him together."

"B-But…." Lunamon began to say, only for Lilithmon to say. "No more buts. The past is the past and from now on we stick to the future, one where Shoutmon will become the Digimon King."

"Wow." Shoutmon said, surprised by Lilithmon's words. "You really think I can be the Digimon King?" He then asked, which made Lilithmon smile and comment. "After getting to know you, I see that behind that hot little head of yours' lies the making of a great ruler."

"Well making a career change all of a sudden isn't me." He joked back, while laughing a little, which made Lilithmon laugh too.

And, feeling better, Lunamon just looked at her friends, unable to hide a smile.

However, a familiar dark voice then echoed around Taiki and the others. "You, the Digimon King? I would like to see that." It laughed.

"AxeKnightmon!" Shoutmon called out, immediately recognizing the voice. "Where are you!?" He then demanded.

"I must confess I am impressed you were able to defeat all my Generals, but even you won't survive my next challenge." AxeKnightmon's voice announced, before the darkness that was circulating around Taiki and the others suddenly broke through the tunnel of light, consuming them all.

"What is this!?" Taiki groaned out, doing his best to free himself, with no such luck.

As all were slowly consumed by the darkness, AxeKnightmon called out. "Prepare yourselves, for this will be your final battle and will prove who is the superior General!"

Everyone tried breaking free, but the hold was too strong, before they saw a dark portal open up, making Nene ask. "What is that?"

"That, my dear Nene, is the Dark Gate. Once inside you will be sent to the Digital Underworld where General Yuu is waiting to fight you." AxeKnightmon's voice told them.

"And it's a fight you cannot win, sis." Yuu suddenly added, which made Nene's eyes widened before the group was sucked through the portal.

The group all braced themselves as the portal opened in a new Land and the group wound up landing in a pile.

"Ow." Groaned Shoutmon.

"You alright?" Lunamon asked in concern.

"Yeah, but this landing sucked." Remarked the future Digimon King.

All of them slowly got up and took in their surroundings. It appeared like a desolate wasteland with numerous curved peaks rising up the ground all over the land.

"Is this the Digital Underworld he was talking about?" Cutemon asked, looking around and spotting no signs of life.

"It is." Lilithmon spoke up, before she suggested, looking to her right. "And I think we may get some answers from that castle."

"Then that's where we'll head to." Spoke Kiriha, making Taiki and the others nod in reply before they all headed to the castle.

After a fair amount of walking, both to the castle, as well as up its many stairs, the United Xros Heart Army had at last made it to the top.

However, remaining cautious, Taiki warned. "Be careful guys, it might be a trap."

"It's no trap, it already has our flag on the wall." Shoutmon said in reply, taking in the scenery of the room, which consisted of the United Xros Heart Army banner displayed behind a throne. "And check it out, there's even a throne for the King and his Queen." Shoutmon then said, grabbing Lunamon's hand, pulling her over to the throne, where he then sat down and had her sit on his lap.

"Get off it, you fool! It could be a trap!" Lilithmon warned, making her think she had jumped too far in believing Shoutmon was going to be the next Digimon King.

"Lilithmon is right. We have no idea what all this is." Taiki replied in concern, which Shoutmon just shrugged away and replied with a grin on his face. "Oh, come on Taiki. I don't see why I just can't try it for fun."

"Exactly. Afterall I had this castle built just for you, Xros Heart." A voice interrupted, making Shoutmon say in reply. "Yeah, that's what I said, but these guys said it was a trap."

Realizing that they were not alone, Shoutmon and the others watched as a large crystal in the centre of the room began to glow, before Yuu appeared atop of it.

"Oh great, I should've known shorty was behind this." Shoutmon commented upon seeing Yuu again, making him and Lunamon remove themselves off of the throne.

"Yuu!" Taiki, Nene, Kiriha and Lilithmon all called out, surprised to see him.

"I hate it when people just materialize." Shoutmon commented, before he lunged at Yuu, ready to grab him, but to his, and the shock of everyone else, Shoutmon just passed through him.

"It was just a projection!" Nene called out.

"Hi Taiki, Kiriha, big sister, I'm Glad to see you all made it. That means the game can finally start." Smiled the boy.

Curious, Taiki asked. "What's the deal here, Yuu?"

"Oh come on now, isn't it obvious? This is the birthplace of all evil, the perfect area for us to battle. Nothing is what you're used to here, for example crystals like this one beneath me are the only links between the two castles."

"There are two castles?" Taiki asked, which made Yuu smile before he explained. "Of course, one on each side of the Digital Underworld that serve as home base for both of our teams. Fun huh? I've waited so long for this and there's no way you can beat me. So here we go!" Yuu then called out, causing the ground around Xros Heart's castle to begin to tremble, before the very earth beneath the castle suddenly rose, forcing the castle up and leaving it floating in the air.

"I really prefer castles that stay on the ground." Spoke Shoutmon nervously.

"The rules for this game are simple, both sides try to advance to the opponent's side and try to defeat its General." Yuu explained.

"Which one?" Kiriha then interrupted, before he stated. "Taiki and I are both Generals."

"Sorry but there's only one General I want to fight, Taiki Kudo." Yuu replied, before a light emitted from the flower shaped crystal on his shirt then clung to Taiki's, leaving behind a yellow crystal that connected on the left side of Taiki's shirt. "One more thing I forgot to tell you. We play until one of us is destroyed." Yuu then said as a wicked smile appeared on his face, shocking Taiki and the others.

"You can't be serious. You can't mean that." Nene said in disbelief, shocked her brother would go so far into the darkness that he would put his own life at risk.

"Of course I mean it. The only way to win this final round is to completely eliminate the other player." Yuu said in reply. "After all when you lose your character disappears."

"I don't think you understand. This isn't a game, Yuu!" Taiki called out, trying to reason with the boy, who just said in reply. "It's not a game I plan to lose, that's for sure."

"If you're serious, just remember this. This will end with someone losing everything." Spoke Kiriha.

"Like it or not, the game will start in five minutes." Yuu said, ignoring Kiriha, before asking. "But to be polite, so you accept my challenge, Taiki?"

"Yeah, he does." Kiriha suddenly called in reply, his answer shocking Taiki and Nene.

With Kiriha's reply accepted for Taiki, Yuu smiled. "Excellent. This is gonna be fun. And don't hold back, ok?" He then said, before his projection faded.

With Yuu gone, Taiki turned to Kiriha. "Why did you accept the challenge?" He asked the Blue General, who said in reply. "Yuu thinks the losers in these fights just disappear and then come back, isn't that right Nene?"

"Yes. Even back home he had trouble separating fantasy from reality." Nene replied, before saying in a worried and concerned tone for Yuu and her friends. "But I never thought it would come down to anything like this."

"So talking to him is a waste of time. Nothing we say will convince him." Kiriha commented in reply. "The only way he'll learn is by getting crushed!" He stated.

"That's a little bit harsh." Taiki had to admit, making Kiriha say. "Yeah, I know you'd like to go easy on him, but the stakes are just too high. If you're too soft to lead, then I'll take over this fight."

"Wait. What are you saying Kiriha?" Taiki questioned.

"We're doing this my way." Kiriha replied in a serious tone, before saying to his allies. "Now here's my plan."

-Meanwhile-

Within the confines of the other castle, many Digimon all awaiting commands watched as AxeKnightmon, Tuwarmon and Yuu approached them from atop a balcony.

"Greetings loyal soldiers of the Bagra Army. I, AxeKnightmon, admiral of the dark mist, salute you. Today is the decisive day we battle our sworn enemy, Taiki Kudo and the treacherous Xros Heart! I present you our great champion who will bring victory to us all, General Yuu Amano!" AxeKnightmon announced, making all his loyal servants cheer.

While Yuu was enjoying the praise of his loyal followers, AxeKnightmon then continued to speak. "The duel will take place in the Digital Underworld, an unforgiving land of sharp spikes forged from cold steel, the skies scorched by flame and pits of boiling lava that can melt any Digimon fill this area. This will be where the accursed Xros Heart will be defeated, for with the brilliant battle plan devised by our General, total victory shall be our's! Hail Yuu!"

His speech further motivating the Digimon that served the side of evil, Yuu then stepped forward.

"Thank you for that splendid introduction." He said, before facing his troops. "Now I'd like to tell you our battle strategy. Listen carefully because there will be no chance to regroup on the field. Fortunately for our side, I have studied the enemy greatly." Yuu told his forces, before he smiled darkly once again and said. "And I already know what move they're gonna make."

After a moment of explaining, the troops roared in excitement.

"That's the plan." Yuu said, finishing the last of his instructions. "Are you ready?" He then asked, causing the Digimon to cheer in reply to their General.

"Very well. Then go forth to ultimate victory!" Yuu called out, further riling up his side.

"Well said, General Yuu." AxeKnightmon commented, before he announced. "Now prepare for battle my minions! The underworld is our's and we shall win this day as Team Midnight! I shall lead you to victory, for General Yuu!"

With one last cheer, the battle between the United Xros Heart Army and Team Midnight was about to begin.

Several lights from Yuu's castle shot down to show Centarumon and Sagittarimon running towards Taiki's castle, making Taiki retaliate as Knightmon and the PawnChessmon were called forth.

"Here they come troops. Stand ready!" Knightmon commanded, making the PawnChessmon yell and cheer in reply, before they got ready to battle and defend their castle.

"They're attacking with their main forces already." Taiki commented as he and the others gazed upon the crystal on the floor, which was acting like a monitor.

"It's AxeKnightmon and he's leading an army of Beast type Digimon, huh?" Kiriha asked, sounding somewhat unimpressed. "They're using their main forces right from the start." He then commented, still unimpressed, making Taiki ask. "Kiriha, are you sure about this plan of yours'?"

"Enough! We won't get another chance." The blonde said back, causing Taiki to nod, knowing Kiriha was right. "Ok." he said, while Nene smiled, glad to know she had friends she could trust to save her brother

-In the lava region of the Digital Underworld-

Leading his troops through the Digital Underworld, AxeKnightmon instructed. "Be on guard for an attack, troops."

However, his forces were interrupted when they heard Shoutmon and several other Digimon yell out 'Digifuse', making them look upwards to see Shoutmon X5 coming down at them.

"End of the line AxeKnightmon!" Shoutmon X5 stated, joined by Beelzemon and Mervamon.

"Is that so?" AxeKnightmon questioned.

"Shoutmon X5 is here to rain on your parade!" Shoutmon X5 stated, before calling out to his allies. "Let's get 'em!"

"Right!" Beelzemon and Mervamon replied, ready to fight alongside Shoutmon X5 and defeat Team Midnight.

"Earth Shaker!"

"Oblivion Cannon!"

"Medullia Punch!"

Combining their power, Shoutmon X5 met against AxeKnightmon as their weapons clashed. However, AxeKnightmon was too powerful.

"It's just as Yuu predicted. You throw your main forces into battle all at once, and it still isn't enough.

"Says who?" Shoutmon X5 asked.

"Says I!" AxeKnightmon shouted back, before slamming Shoutmon X5 back, knocking him back several feet away.

-Back at Xros Heart's castle-

Taiki, Lilithmon, Lunamon and Nene were standing with Wisemon, watching their friends fight, concerned for them. And their concern increased when Lilithmon and Lunamon began to groan in discomfort, while clutching their chests.

"Lilithmon? What's wrong?" Asked Taiki in concern.

"The power… so much power…" Lilithmon groaned in reply, feeling her strength increasing, only it felt wrong to her. 'My body….it feels like I could take on the whole army by myself!'

"It feels like if I fought I might lose control…" Lunamon spoke up, concerning Taiki and Nene, and making Xros Heart's General ask. "What's happening to them?"

"The power of this place is starting to affect them." Wisemon said, making Taiki and Nene face him as he then explained. "Because the underworld is everything opposite beautiful of the Digital World, everything here is reversed. Evil flourishes and kind Digimon with good hearts have almost no chance against those whose hearts turned black. And since both Lilithmon and Lunamon started off with these impurities, they too are unintentionally absorbing the negative energy of this area."

"What's gonna happen to them?" Asked Taiki.

"Unless they can keep that energy under control, it will consume them, causing their actions to become unstable, unpredictable and dangerous." Wisemon replied.

"So it's through sheer will alone?" Nene asked, making Wisemon close his eyes and nod. "Indeed. So long as they remained focused on holding back the power, it won't be able to affect them any further." He then replied.

"I'll…. be fine..." Lunamon managed to say.

"Are you sure?" Nene asked, making Lunamon nod and say in reply. "I can feel this place getting to me, but I know something like this would never get to Shoutmon. I will remain strong for him."

"Agreed…" Lilithmon said, lifting her head up, giving Taiki a reassuring smile as she reached out with her left hand and took hold of his. "I know I can endure this, so long as you're by my side…"

Taiki smiled back at Lilithmon as he continued to hold her hand. "You just focus on yourself, we can handle this." He told her in a caring tone, making Lilithmon smile.

But unknown to any of them, a figure slowly made their way down the hall while sticking to the ceiling and the shadows. They made sure to keep going towards the main room where Taiki was located in.

Drawing out his shuriken, the figure thought wickedly. 'Well done, General Yuu. Thanks to your brilliance and planning, I can rid this world of those bothersome humans for Lord AxeKnightmon with no interference, and you'll just think it's all a game.'

"Double Stars!" He suddenly called out as he threw two shurikens at Taiki, leaving everyone, especially Lilithmon shocked as the blades struck him and penetrated his flesh.

Time seemed to slow down as the shuriken headed for Taiki, who, in the mere seconds of impact, acted on instinct and pushed Lilithmon back, causing her to watch as the blades struck her love.

"Taiki!" Lilithmon cried out, watching as the Red General's blood to spilled out from the upper right side of his back and his left shoulder, before the blades retracted, while Taiki collapsed, bleeding heavily.

"Impressive. Your little boyfriend managed to avoid my attack." The Digimon said, making Nene, Lunamon and Wisemon look in worry at the Shurimon standing before them. "But next time he won't be so lucky." He then commented darkly, pulling the blades back to him, which continued to drip with Taiki's blood.

"There won't be a next time…" Lilithmon said, gritting her teeth as a dark aura began to consume her form. "Because I'm going to destroy you!" Lilithmon exclaimed before the darkness around her grew, forcing Nene, Lunamon, Wisemon and Shurimon to shield their eyes with their arms.

"Wha… what is this…?" Shurimon questioned, feeling Lilithmon's darkness all around him, which made him panic.

However, before the ninja Digimon could react, his eyes widened as he looked down, shocked to see Lilithmon's clawed fingers were embedded deep into his chest.

And the shock increased, only towards Nene, Lunamon and Wisemon, as Lilithmon's claws parted through Shurimon, tearing him in half and causing him to scream in agony before what was left of him was deleted.

With Shurimon gone, Lilithmon turned back, facing Nene and the Digimon, showing the anger, rage and hatred in her eyes.

"He was the first. Now I will destroy you three!" Lilithmon stated, making Nene back away fearfully as the darkness continued to grow.

"Empress Emblaze!" She yelled, causing the darkness around her to manifest, transforming into a twisted and hideous form. Taking on the appearance of a five headed fiend, the darkness creatures glared down at Nene, Lunamon and Wisemon, filling all three with nothing but fear.

"Lilithmon, why are you doing this?" Lunamon asked in a scared tone.

"Simple. You three are partially to blame for what happened to Taiki. So to make sure nobody will ever harm my Taiki again, I will destroy everyone and make a new Digital World, one where only I and Taiki exist!" Lilithmon announced.

The human and two Digimon backed up as Lilithmon unleashed her fury, causing the twisted monstrosities she had created to lunge at them.

However, the heads were blasted away, before Beelzemon and Mervamon landed in front of them, making Nene call out, grateful to see her allies. "Mervamon! Beelzemon!"

While glad she was safe, Beelzemon and Mervamon remained in battle stances, their weapons drawn as they glared at Lilithmon and her dark abomination.

"Nene, what happened to Lilithmon?" Mervamon then asked.

"This area, I think it's affecting her mind, bringing her inner darkness out and clouding her mind." Nene said in reply.

"Wrong." Lilithmon interrupted. "The Digital Underworld has not only given me more power than I ever dreamed of, but has made me see that the only way this world will ever achieve true peace is through me ridding everyone in it!" She then stated.

"Lilithmon, you need to calm down and remember you're not like that anymore." Spoke Beelzemon.

"I have changed. But the darkness has changed me for the better!" Lilithmon yelled back, before unleashing her attack, causing the dark forms to open their mouths and then unleash a torrent of black flames at Beelzemon and Mervamon.

"Oblivion Cannon!" Beelzemon called out, firing a blast of energy at the dark flames, which hit dead center, but the flames were starting to slowly engulfing the laser.

"I told you the Digital Underworld gave me more power than I ever dreamed of. Now feel it, as I use it to wipe you all from existence!" Lilithmon exclaimed madly, causing the intensity of her flames to increase and expand, destroying Beelzemon's attack, before blasting forwards, consuming all within its path.

Watching as the flames began to die down, Lilithmon gained a twisted smile on her face when she saw no sight of Nene or the Digimon. "Now I can end this stupid game and make sure it's only me, and Taiki."

Turning around, Lilithmon approached Taiki's form, turning him over so he was lying on his back, before she placed her left hand on his cheek.

"Taiki, you saved my life and I promise I won't stop until I do the same for you." Lilithmon whispered gently, causing her attack and a fraction of the darkness consuming her body to disperse. "Even if I have to delete every Digimon, I will restore you." She added.

But before she could move, she found herself tackled by Mervamon, who slammed her into the wall. "What!?" She questioned. "I destroyed you!"

"That statement is incorrect." Lilithmon heard Wisemon say, making her turn her head as best she could, where she then saw Beelzemon and Wisemon, who held Nene and Lunamon as he flew. "Your arrogance and clouded mind failed to predict or remember Beelzemon's flight with Mervamons' agility make for formidable opponents." He then explained, backing away from Lilithmon to ensure Nene and Lunamon's safety.

"And what you're spouting is nothing but an insult to Taiki." Spoke Mervamon with a glare. "Tell us, do you really think he'd want that? That he would want all his friends killed and left alone with the one who did it? That's not love, that's dark obsession."

Lilithmon just grit her teeth feeling her rage increase, which caused the darkness to consume her and Mervamon, making Mervamon groan out from it eating away at her. "And what would you know about love?" Lilithmon then asked.

Mervamon grit her teeth too and glanced at Beelzemon before answering. "Because if you knew what true love is, you'd realize that letting this darkness consume you wouldn't make you any better than our enemy." She said in reply, continuing to restrain Lilithmon, while enduring the darkness, before Mervamon felt a warmth around her body, making her see Beelzemon behind, embracing her. "And you tell me, do you really think Taiki will love you if you fall? Do you really think he'll just forgive you and you two will be alright? If so, then you're not better than the woman before you met him, the one who would only kill him the moment he didn't listen to something you'd tell him."

The combination of Mervamon's words, Beelzemon risking himself for her and knowing Taiki caused Lilithmon's eyes to widen in revelation, causing the darkness to slowly fade away, before her body slumped, her head lowered and she closed her eyes.

Mervamon slowly backed up, but made sure her sword was ready in case she tried something.

"You're right… The Taiki I know would never love me like this." Lilithmon said, dropping to her knees, while her eyes remained closed. "I thought the darkness could help me, but I forgot that was the very thing Taiki saved me from… I… I'm sorry…" She then got out as a tear trailed down the right side of her face.

She covered her face in shame and started sobbing into them, but stopped when she felt Mervamon's snake arm rest on her shoulders, making Lilithmon look up to see Mervamon looking at her with a caring smile.

"It's alright Lilithmon. While I may not understand the effects of this world, I know how it feels to care about someone you love with all your heart." Mervamon commented, before adding. "I also know that Taiki is quite strong for a human and should be able to endure the injuries he sustained."

"That's right!" Spoke Nene in worry as she and Lunamon ran over to Taiki's body. "We need to fix him up before he bleeds out." She said, concerned.

"Allow me." Lilithmon spoke up as she approached Taiki, before she grabbed the front of her robe, held it out with her left hand and then slashed through it with her claws, tearing it off.

With the torn cloth, Lilithmon gently grabbed Taiki's arm, lifting it up and placing the cloth under it, before lowering his arm back down and then tying the cloth around Taiki's arm and part of his chest, forming a makeshift bandage to counteract the damage inflicted upon his shoulder.

Continuing to assist in saving Taiki's life, Lilithmon tore more of her robe off, causing what remained to slowly fall off her body, revealing the tight black latex she wore underneath, as well as revealing her large breasts and ample cleavage. However, that was of no concern to her.

"Nene, can you help me?" Lilithmon then asked.

Nene nodded in reply, before she grabbed Taiki by the shoulders and pulled him up, allowing Lilithmon to pull up Taiki's shirt, which Nene then grabbed onto and watched as Lilithmon then wrapped the torn robe around Taiki's upper body, covering his back and seeping up the blood.

But even with Lilithmon's actions, Wisemon knew it wouldn't be enough, leaving him both concerned and pondering whether or not he should tell Lilithmon and the others.

However, Wisemon didn't need to make a choice, as a glow from Taiki's Xros Loader lit up before Cutemon appeared out of it, to which he noticed the shape his friend was in, making him ask in a concerned tone. "Oh no! What happened?"

"We were caught off by a ninja Digimon who attacked Taiki. Cutemon, can you do anything to help Taiki?" Lunamon asked.

Cutemon nodded, moving over to Taiki, who was placed on his stomach, while his shirt and jacket remained lifted up, allowing Cutemon to hold his hands out and start work on healing the wounds.

Nene, Lunamon, Beelzemon, Mervamon and Wisemon stood there and watched, all hoping Taiki would pull through, while Lilithmon sat by Taiki's side.

Out of all of them, she had the greatest wish to see that the Red General would recover and awaken. She held his hand with both of hers and prayed he would open his eyes.

And while she continued watching Cutemon tend to Taiki, Nene was filled with worry, making her wonder if Kiriha's plan would work out in the end or if her friends would all wind up defeated by Yuu and AxeKnightmon.

-With AxeKnightmon-

The creator of Team Midnight had the advantage against Shoutmon X5 in their battle, as he had manipulated the very lava around them to pull Shoutmon X5 in.

{Use the thrusters!} Spoke Dorulumon in Shoutmon's head.

"Oh no you don't!" AxeKnightmon called out, seeing Shoutmon X5 trying to escape, before pressing his hand down upon Shoutmon X5's head with a tremendous amount of force, preventing him from escaping the scorching pool. "Let's let you cook a while longer." He said, enjoying seeing Shoutmon X5 suffering.

However, as AxeKnightmon continued, he noticed another presence leaving the Xros Heart Castle, making him say. "Well, well Blue Flare is right on time, just as Yuu had anticipated."

Beelzemon flew at a group of Centarumon and fired with his Oblivion Cannon, making them stumble back as some tried firing at him in the sky, while Mervamon, seeing them distracted, ran and slashed through the front of the troops with her mighty sword, making the troops conflicted on who to go after first.

-With Kiriha-

Continuing his plan, Cyberdramon was flying across the field of spikes, the Blue General was riding his back while Ivymon was behind Kiriha, holding his body tightly. However, Cyberdramon was caught off guard and was struck by a wave of flames, knocking him, Kiriha and Ivymon to the ground.

"Hah! Just as General Yuu said!" Laughed a wicked voice, making the three turn to see a Megidramon glaring down at them. "Destroying you should be simple." He then said arrogantly, causing a vicious smirk to appear on his face.

The three of them stood back up while Cyberdramon stuck close in front of Kiriha.

"It's time for you to feel the power of Team Midnight! Megiddo Flame!" Megidramon roared out as his maw filled with flames, ready to unleash the massive conflagration at Cyberdramon.

-In Yuu's castle-

Watching Cyberdramon about to go up against Megidramon, Yuu smirked. "See what I mean?" He then asked Tuwarmon. "I knew he would do that. Whenever Xros Heart get into trouble they always go for a two pronged attack. Taiki is taking the traditional approach with his army, while Kiriha's always more creative, so he'll try and launch a sneak attack here on me."

"AxeKnightmon already has Xros Heart on the run. So when Blue Flare tries to sneak through, Megidramon will use his intense fire power to stop them in their tracks. It's a perfect plan." Tuwarmon said in reply.

"Yes it is." Yuu said in reply, before he commanded. "Now change back in Damemon."

Hearing his command, Tuwarmon questioned Yuu as to why, making Yuu explain. "This game's won already. I wanna quit so you and I can play a different game."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea Yuu. I am still your bodyguard after all. And until the war is over there is still danger, and plus there's… Uh..." Tuwarmon replied in a hesitant tone, concerned for Yuu but not wanting him to learn the truth.

Curious, Yuu asked. "What?"

"This battle must be played out right until the end, you must destroy Taiki Kudo or it will be the end of you. Do you understand that?" Tuwarmon replied, his tone full of seriousness, which just made Yuu smile and laugh. "You're so silly. If I lose this game, then I'll just go back home to the Human World, safe and sound." Yuu then said, before he ran off and gazed upon the battlefield. "And, I'll always have my memories of this amazing place, where no one ever dies and no one ever gets hurt. It's awesome! I can do anything I want." Yuu stated happily.

"Yes, you're right, General Yuu." Tuwarmon then replied, still concerned for the boy.

"Oh, come on!" Tyutyumon, who was aboard Tuwarmon's back, suddenly interrupted, making Tuwarmon ask. "What do you expect me to say, that if he loses, he turns to Digital dust?"

"You know what?" Yuu then asked, before he admitted. "I actually miss being home." Only to be distracted by the battle and then say. "Hey look, it's Xros Heart and it looks like they're not doing so good. This could be over soon."

-With Shoutmon X5-

AxeKnightmon continued his assault on Shoutmon X5.

"Spinning Spear!" AxeKnightmon yelled, causing his weapon to spin at an incredible pace, which he then slammed into Shoutmon X5's chest, making him cry out in pain.

But as he continued to attack him, AxeKnightmon could sense something was wrong with the battle, making him think. 'How strange. I expected Shoutmon X5 to be more of a challenge. No matter, a few more seconds and my drill will go right through his armor.'

"Almost… Not yet…" Shoutmon X5 managed to say, causing AxeKnightmon to question. 'What? Is he stalling?'

-With Kiriha-

With his fearsome power, Megidramon slammed Cyberdramon, Kiriha and Ivymon back, making the corrupt dragon Digimon say. "You're not as strong as I was told, even a single hit drives you backwards. I don't know why I expected you to actually prove a challenge."

"You're a fool. The bond we have between us is what won all our battles." Kiriha said as he rose to his feet, before he stated in a determined tone. "And now it's what we'll use to defeat you too!"

-In Yuu's castle-

Seeing the outcome of the battles changing was confusing Yuu, making him say. "I don't get it. Things are happening not as I predicted. They're lasting much longer than I thought they would."

However, Yuu and Tuwarmon were forced to take cover, as the castle was suddenly bombarded by several attacks that blew sections of the castle to pieces.

Watching through the dust, Yuu was left confused when a familiar Digimon emerged, letting out a powerful roar.

"MailBirdramon?" Yuu questioned, confused. "But how can Kiriha's Digimon be here?"

Then he noticed something. "Kiriha? No way! How are you here when I just saw you in the spikes?" Yuu asked in worry, watching as a figure from the smoke began to approach him, only, when he stepped out, it was revealed to be Taiki Kudo, sparking a look of determination as he continued to approach Yuu, revealing that while the back of his jacket remained stained in blood, Cutemon's healing power had done its job.

"Taiki!?" He got out, before nervously asking. "How… how do you have MailBirdramon?"

"You can't predict everything Yuu." Taiki said in reply, making Yuu say back. "No fair! You didn't do what you were supposed to!"

"Kiriha tried to tell you that this was not just a game, and what happens in real life cannot be predicted." Taiki replied as he grasped his Xros Loader tightly. "And then he risked his life to prove that point to you, by entrusting his Digimon to me and my Fusion Loader. His plan was brilliant."

-Flashback-

Back in Xros Heart's castle, the battle had yet to start and Kiriha was carrying out his plan.

"Greymon, MailBirdramon!" Kiriha called out, summoning his Digimon, before he then announced as he held up Taiki's Xros Loader. "Xros Loader Transfer!"

After successfully transferring his Digimon into Taiki's Xros Loader, Kiriha handed it back to the Red General and told him. "Now then Taiki, when you have the chance, head to the black castle. And with the bonds between us, we should be able to use and control each other's Digimon now. We may not be able to Digivolve now, but it should give us the power way beyond our individual team."

"Yeah, but…" Taiki could only say, as he was both hesitant and interrupted by Kiriha, who said in a serious tone. "There's no time for this! We're doing it my way and I'm in charge!"

Concerned, Nene asked. "But Kiriha if you're going to be the decoy, won't you put yourself in the most danger?"

"We have to make Yuu understand, he'll listen to Taiki, so Taiki has to go." Kirha explained, making Taiki say. "I dunno..."

"This is the only way!" Kiriha snapped, before he said. "I know this is hard but I know deep down this will make us all stronger."

-End Flashback-

Yuu was stunned at what Taiki had told him, making the blond say, for he couldn't believe his plans for victory were being foiled. "I can't believe Kiriha would trust anyone else with his Digimon. That's impossible! And what about that X5? If it wasn't you controlling it and Kiriha was in the spikes against Megidramon, then… then…" Yuu got out, shocked, realizing it was Nene who was behind the main assault. "No way! My predictions couldn't have been so off!" He said, still in disbelief.

"We can still call off this fight. Come on over to our side before anyone gets hurt." Taiki offered, making Yuu yell back. "I can't! No! I won't admit defeat!"

Seeing Yuu wasn't going to back down, Taiki called out for Greymon, who appeared by his side.

"If I do this are you guys ok with it?" Taiki asked then asked.

"If Kiriha trusts you." MailBirdramon began to say, before Greymon finished. "Then we trust you also, Taiki Kudo."

"Great!" Taiki said in reply, before calling upon the power of his Xros Loader as he then exclaimed. "Greymon! MailBirdramon! Digifuse!"

"Digifuse!" Greymon and MailBirdramon called out, creating. "MetalGreymon!"

With MetalGreymon's presence now in the castle, the moral of Xros Heart increased, while Team Midnight was left shocked.

"This whole thing was a diversion?" Megidramon questioned, before he began to snarl. "This isn't over Kiriha!" He stated, taking flight and heading back to the castle, while Kiriha, unable to stand any longer, collapsed, making Ivymon call out his name in concern as she tried to help him up.

"It's all up to you, Taiki..." Kiriha got out, before losing consciousness.

-Back in Yuu's castle-

While MetalGreymon and Tuwarmon were battling against each other, Taiki was chasing after Yuu.

"Yuu, quit running away!" Taiki called out, following the blond into the castle depths where Yuu suddenly attacked Taiki, slashing at him with a sword and cutting the Red General's left arm, causing it to drip with blood.

"I've got you now." Yuu laughed. "You really are an amazing player, Taiki, but forget about the Digimon, because if I take out your character with this sword and you vanish, I'll win!" He said, still delusional that the Digital World was still a video game. "I can't lose. I won't lose. I'm going to show you Taiki I'm the greatest General of all!" Yuu then stated, prepared to do whatever it took to rid himself of his opponents, even unknowingly kill them.


	26. Chapter 26

The general's lust

chapter 26

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back outside the castle, Tuwarmon groaned out as he was slammed against a wall by MetalGreymon. "And stay down!" Kiriha's Digimon warned his enemy.

"You think you're so tough?" Tuwarmon then asked, before saying as he remained against the wall. "Well I've got news for you, we've already won."

"You're just being a sore loser." MetalGreymon said back, which made Tuwarmon explain why Xros Heart was bound to lose. "It's between Taiki and Yuu now. And unlike your precious Taiki, Yuu won't be afraid in hurting his opponent. Or worse."

-Back in the castle-

Yuu showed no mercy as he tried to slash Taiki in half, forcing the brunette back. "Put it down, I don't wanna fight!" He called out to Yuu, who just continued to smirk wickedly. "You've got no choice. En garde!" Yuu then yelled, bringing his blade down at Taiki, who, after noticing a sword lying by his side, acted quickly and picked up the blade, using it to block Yuu's attack.

'Whoa, he can handle a sword.' Taiki thought, before he was forced to continue blocking each of Yuu's strikes. 'He may even be better than Zenjirou.'

"Too slow!" Yuu stated, breaking from his clash, as he then asked. "If that's the best you can do, we're not even on the same level. How did you ever become a General anyway?"

-Meanwhile, with Shoutmon X5-

His power no match for AxeKnightmon, the Dark Digimon continued to torment Shoutmon X5.

"Now maybe you'll realize you're in way over your head!" He called out, slamming his Twin Spear into Shoutmon X5's chest once again and forcing him into the lava.

"We've got to come through guys. Taiki is depending on us." Shoutmon managed to get out, before he was plunged into the molten pool and sunk.

And things weren't doing so well back at the castle.

As Yuu's forces continued to advance, making it in range where they could begin their assault, Lilithmon, Beelzemon and Mervamon were forced back and had to regroup.

"Nene, what's happening?" Mervamon asked as she approached her human partner.

"Our defenses are weakening. I don't know how much longer we can hold out." Nene replied, her tone full of worry.

And her worries increased when a torrent of flame shot up, shocking her, Mervamon, Beelzemon and Lilithmon when it was revealed AxeKnightmon, who was holding Shoutmon X5 emerged from the lava.

"I'll answer that for you." AxeKnightmon then said, before he stated. "It's over Nene, for you and your friends."

-Back at Yuu's castle-

"MetalGreymon!" Taiki called out in concern, as through the doors to the castle, he could see Tuwarmon had gained the upperhand in their battle, for Megidramon had joined in and was using his unstable power to demolish his Digimon ally.

"Time to finish this. Megiddo Flame!" Megidramon roared out as his maw filled with flames, which he then unleashed the massive conflagration and consumed MetalGreymon, making him roar out in agony.

"And that's that. I admit I was worried there for a minute, but now it looks like the shoes is on the other foot. Now all I have to do is win this round and the game will be mine." Yuu then stated, before he lunged at Taiki once again, causing the pair to engage in another battle of blades

While Yuu was giving it all he had, Taiki, still reluctant to harm Yuu, made MetalGreymon, who had survived Megidramon's attack, think to himself. 'Taiki's fighting at a disadvantage. It's not in his nature to be vicious. He doesn't want to hurt Yuu, but how do you defeat someone if you refuse to hurt them?'

Breaking from their fight, Yuu spoke once again. "From looking at me, I know you thought I was a pampered little rich boy, soft and weak, right Taiki?" He asked, before saying in a serious tone as he glared at Xros Heart's General. "Maybe I was a long time ago, but then I learnt to be tough. I kept it a secret from everyone because they would never understand, they're weak, they don't know what I know."

"What's that?" Taiki asked, taking several steps back as Yuu approached him.

"That nothing lasts. That no matter how much you love something, sooner or later it gets hurt, or it goes away." Yuu replied, telling Taiki he wasn't ready to accept death was part of life. "But it's not like that in the Digital World. I found that out the first time I wandered in here with my sister. AxeKnightmon told me all about it." He then said, remembering when he was offered his Xros Loader, AxeKnightmon told him that the Digital World, the Digimon and the war between the forces of good and evil was just a game.

"So that means the Xros Loader AxeKnightmon gave to Nene wasn't hers', it was yours'!" Taiki said, realizing AxeKnightmon was using and manipulating Yuu and preying on his weaknesses for power.

"AxeKnightmon was right about this world. Here you can blow things up and nothing ever happens to anyone because it's all just a game. I would never really hurt anybody. I don't like it when people are sad or are in pain, that's why I like it here better than the Real World." Yuu told Taiki, which made Taiki realize the truth behind Yuu.

'So that's it. Yuu's not a bad kid, he's the opposite. He's sensitive and the Real World's too much for him so he'd rather live in a game world. If it comes off as cruel or reckless it's only because he thinks this is all a game and no one will get hurt. So Kiriha could see the real Yuu and he knew I would too that's why he trusted his Digimon to me.' He thought.

"Well, are you finally ready to fight?" Yuu then asked, before he got his answer.

"You bet! More than ready! It's time you learnt your actions have consequences in this world!" Taiki yelled, bringing his blade down and forcing Yuu to go on the defensive, before pushing him back and making the brunette think. 'I'll fight you. I'm the only one who knows how.'

-At Xros Heart's castle-

"Disengage Fuse!" AxeKnightmon called out as he split back into Axemon and SkullKnightmon, who was standing atop Shoutmon X5, making him scream out in pain, while filling Nene with fear.

"As you can see victory is in our grasp." SkullKnightmon told Nene, before turning to Axemon. "But just to be sure. Axemon, go to the black castle and support Yuu in case he should falter in his battle with Taiki." He instructed, making Axemon head back.

With Axemon gone, SkullKnightmon turned to Nene. "Nene, you've been a great disappointment. You've proven to be a poor substitute for your brother. However, I do appreciate your assistance in the development of the Darkness Loader, that was a big help. You never imagined, did you, that by saving Yuu, you were actually saving my most valuable game piece for me?"

"He's not a game piece! I'll get him back!" Nene snapped at SkullKnightmon, who then told her. "You should know that's quite impossible. You're about to be deleted and nothing can save you, certainly not your precious X5, as you can see."

Hearing SkullKnightmon words made Nene smile, before she said in reply. "Did you say X5? You counted wrong buckethead, that's X4 you're standing on."

SkullKnightmon was confused by Nene's statement and further confused when Shoutmon X4 began to laugh, making him look down to see Sparrowmon was no longer part of the Fusion.

And before he knew what hit him, Sparrowmon shot down from the sky and rammed herself into his chest.

"You!? Where did you come from?" SkullKnightmon questioned in shock and confusion as Sparrowmon then pushed him back, while Shoutmon X4 got back to his feet and stood by Nene and Sparrowmon's side.

"Well Nene, ready to give it another try?" Shoutmon X4 asked.

"Yeah!" Nene replied in a determined tone as she withdrew her Xros Loader and called out. "Digifuse!"

"Shoutmon X4!"

"Sparrowmon!"

"Digifuse!"

"Shoutmon X5!"

"You alright?" Nene asked as Mervamon and Lilithmon landed before her.

"Don't worry, I can handle them. You need to find Yuu." Mervamon replied, making Nene nod, before Mervamon then turned to Lilithmon.

"Lilithmon, I'm entrusting you with Nene." She said, before adding. "I know you can protect her."

Lilithmon smiled, glad from Mervamon's trust in her, before she and Nene began to rush off to check on Yuu and Taiki, both hoping their loved ones were alright.

-In the black castle-

MetalGreymon was thrown through another wall as Megidramon unleashed more of his power, devastating everything around him.

And while Megidramon continued to bring destruction to everything around him, Taiki continued to push Yuu back in their sword fight, making the blond think. 'What is he doing? It's like he's attacking my weapon and not me.'

Desperate to finish the game, Yuu lunged forwards, only for Taiki to dodge the attack, causing Yuu to accidently embed his blade in the stone wall, before Taiki then slashed through it, breaking Yuu's sword, followed by punching the boy in his face, knocking him down.

"Ow." Yuu said, rubbing his cheek, which made Taiki ask. "You felt that didn't you?"

"That's because this isn't a game. Get it through your head already, this is real!" He then yelled at Yuu, who said back in a defiant tone as he stood up. "You're making that up! Nothing here is real, it's only super realistic and I'm gonna win this game..."

"Grow Up!" Taiki shouted, making Yuu stop in place as he found himself grabbed by Taiki who glared at him in all seriousness. "Ever since I got here, I knew it wasn't just some two bit game! Living things inhabit this world, LIVING things! I have fought and handled things that can affect a person. This isn't a game, it's a war. A war where lives can die and never come back. But if you think it's some sort of press and play game where you can just sit back and have a smile on your face, then you need to grow up!"

At what Taiki had told him Yuu's face paled and gained a horrified expression from what he had done and what could happen to him, his Digimon and to his sister.

"Now why did he have to go and tell him the truth?" Tuwarmon groaned in an annoyed tone, before he was interrupted when Shoutmon X5 landed before him, making Tuwarmon jump back and question. "Where did you come from?"

Ignoring him and Megidramon, Shoutmon X5 faced MetalGreymon, asking if he was alright, which made MetalGreymon say in reply. "You're late..."

Unable to accept Taiki's words, Yuu snapped. "It's a lie!"

"No, it's the truth." A familiar female voice said, making Taiki and Yuu turn to see Nene, who was standing beside Lilithmon, making Taiki smile to see the pair, while Lilithmon smiled back, glad to see Taiki, but felt some of the darkness resurface when she noticed Taiki's wounded arm.

But for Taiki, Lilithmon made sure to remain in control. "Listen kid, this isn't some video game. Everything in it is real. I am real, Taiki is, so are the feelings I have for him." She told Yuu, who looked at Lilithmon, confused. "I love Taiki and would die for him. He's saved many lives to be called a hero, while you just take them away, causing nothing but misery with your selfishness."

"Lilithmon is right. This world and everything in it is as real as our own. And the Digimon here are as alive as the people back home." Nene then told her little brother.

"That's right. They're more than just pixels or gigabytes, they're our friends." Taiki added. "And they laugh and cry and feel pain, just like we do. And they're in danger from losing their world. We're here trying to save it!" The General of Xros Heart then told Yuu, who was shocked further at learning the truth of the Digimon and the Digital World.

After a long silence, Yuu spoke. "It can't be. But if this is all happening for real, then that means if Taiki or Tuwarmon or anybody gets eliminated, they're not just eliminated from the game, they're eliminated forever? I don't want that."

"Then stop fighting already. AxeKnightmon tricked you into believing all this was a game, he knew you'd never do it if you thought people were getting hurt for real. If you're a good person, prove it." Taiki said, trying to reach out to Yuu.

"Come on little brother, let's go home." Nene offered.

"Home? No!" Yuu shouted, before he yelled out, sounding like he had truly lost his grasp on reality. "I know what's really going on here. You just don't want me to finish the game because you know I'm about to win! Tuwarmon, stand ready to Digifuse! Absorb all the Digimon of the underworld! Forced Digifusion plus Absorption Fusion!"

"Yes General!" Tuwarmon replied loyally, before he was enveloped in complete darkness, which consumed the remaining of Yuu's forces, including Axemon and Megidramon, absorbing them and their power, which increased his own and created.

"Tuwarmon Beast Mode!" He called out, revealing his new form, as well as Yuu, who was riding in the back of his Digimon, controlling him.

Seeing Tuwarmon's new form and the defiant look on Yuu's face, Lilithmon grit her teeth. "Damn it! This brat is more stubborn than Shoutmon." She commented.

"Tuwarmon Missile Storm!" Tuwarmon then announced, unleashing the spikes on his shoulder plates right at Shoutmon X5 and MetalGreymon, consuming the pair in a massive blast and making Taiki say in a serious tone. "We have to stop him before someone gets hurt, including himself."

"You already tried reasoning with him. I say we take that twerp down and make him see what suffering he's put us all though." Lilithmon said, making Taiki look over at Lilithmon and nod.

"We're ready Taiki." Shoutmon X5 said, breaking the Digifuse, before Shoutmon called out. "Let's do this!"

"Right!" Taiki replied as he withdrew his Xros Loader and then exclaimed. "Shoutmon Digivolve!"

"Shoutmon Digivolve to… OmniShoutmon!" OmniShoutmon announced, ready to fight, as were the others, in which Dorulumon called out. "Now attack!"

"Seismic Speaker!"

"Drill Bit Blitz!"

"Meteor Shower!"

"Lightning Lasers!"

"Phantom Pain!"

With the combined attacks striking Tuwarmon, Dorulumon called out. "Now, Shoutmon!"

"I'm on it!" OmniShoutmon replied, charging at Yuu and Tuwarmon, but was knocked back, making Tuwarmon state. "Nobody touches General Yuu!

"Ultimate Firestorm!" Tuwarmon then exclaimed, shooting the Digital Underworld's fire and lava from his armor at OmniShoutmon and the others, consuming them all.

"Pretty cool, huh? You guys didn't even know I had this weapon at my arsenal did you?" Yuu asked as he continued to let the flames burn and consume all before him. "There's no way I was ever going to give up, not when I was this close to winning!" He yelled, before OmniShoutmon emerged from the flames, only for Tuwarmon to quickly react as he fired four spikes that shot through OmniShoutmon's arms and legs, pinning him to the wall of the black castle, which made him cry out from the pain, before Tuwarmon shot lava at the pinned OmniShoutmon, making his cries turn to screams of agony.

Seeing and hearing OmniShoutmon in pain made Yuu think about what Taiki had told him. 'Digimon laugh and feel pain, just like we do.'

"He just making that up!" Yuu just stated, shaking his head and refusing to believe the truth. "Go on, keep firing Tuwarmon. Finish him off!" He shouted in a commanding tone.

"Yes sir!" Tuwarmon replied loyally.

However, his attack was then stopped when MetalGreymon attacked him, seizing his flames and allowing OmniShoutmon to break free.

But looking at their enemy, both Yuu and Tuwarmon were confused to see MetalGreymon had Digivolved to ZekeGreymon, making the blond ask. "Hold on. How did you Digivolve?"

"Like I told you before, this isn't a game and you have to be ready for anything!" Kiriha said, making Taiki and Nene smile to see their friend, while Yuu was in panic.

"But I thought you were eliminated." Yuu said, before he noticed something, making him say as he looked at the three Generals, OmniShoutmon, ZekeGreymon and the Digimon. "Wait, all seven of you are here now?"

"Taiki, Nene let's go!" Kiriha yelled.

"Right!" Both called out in reply.

"Great Fusion!" Taiki, Kiriha and Nene announced as one, unleashing the power of their Xros Loaders to make their ultimate Digimon.

"Shoutmon X7!"

"ZekeGreymon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Starmon!"

"Pitmons!"

"Sparrowmon!"

"Great Fusion!" Taiki and the others called out as one, giving their strength to OmniShoutmon, who shone brightly as he Digifused with his friends, before he yelled in a mighty tone. "Shoutmon X7!"

"Fire!" Yuu commanded, making Tuwarmon unleash all the power he had at Shoutmon X7, which consumed him in a massive explosion. But to Yuu's shock, Shoutmon X7 didn't even get scratched.

"Ok, time to take out the trash!" Shoutmon X7 yelled, before he slammed his fist into Tuwarmon, knocking him through the castle.

Struggling to get up, Yuu asked, concerned. "What is it Tuwarmon, are you hurt?" Making him realize. "So you do feel pain after all." Yuu said.

"No, no, of course not it's just a game." Tuwarmon lied, trying to spare the boy's feelings as he got back up and ready to continue his battle with Shoutmon X7.

"Mad Mantis Dance!" Tuwarmon called out, spinning at an intense speed, while planning to tear Shoutmon X7 to pieces.

Taking charge, Lilithmon then called out. "X7, snap Yuu back to reality and counter attack!"

"Fusion Burning Rocker!" Shoutmon X7 yelled in reply, countering Tuwarmon's attack as he unleashed a blazing wave that struck Tuwarmon through the castle wall once again.

"Ok, that hurt." Tuwarmon admitted, before saying. "Change of plans, disengage Fusion. Let's get outta here!"

Breaking the Fusion, Tuwarmon leapt out of the castle with Yuu in his arms, who then asked. "You're running away?"

Reassuring him, Tuwarmon said in reply. "Don't worry it's just a game."

"Yuu!" Nene called out at seeing her brother being taken away.

"At least he's safe. Which is more than I can say for AxeKnightmon and the rest of his crew. Don't worry Nene we'll find him." Taiki said in a reassuring reply, watching alongside Shoutmon X7, Kiriha and Nene as the black castle toppled.

"Well Taiki, I think we won that round." Kiriha commented.

"I'm not too sure. But during that last fight with Yuu I think I might have." Taiki replied, thinking he might have finally helped Yuu see the reality that was the Digital World, before saying. "I keep thinking about what Yuu said, about one of us coming here just to be destroyed. I didn't come all the way here just to stay here forever. I wanted to help you and Nene and help the good Digimon. I didn't want anybody to get hurt."

"You have a good heart, Taiki." Lilithmon then said from behind as she wrapped her arms around her lover, feeling all the darkness in her body fade away. "And I know if anyone can reach him, it will be you." She stated, making Taiki look at her and smile, knowing he could save Yuu the next time they met.

-With Yuu-

After retreating as far as they could, Tuwarmon set Yuu down, before he asked. "My General, are you alright?"

"Tuwarmon are you sure it's not real?" Yuu had to ask. "Because it really hurts." He groaned out, unaware that Tuwarmon had suffered a great amount of damage in his battle with X7 and part of his body was digitizing.

But that didn't matter to Tuwarmon, all that mattered was the safety of Yuu, his General and his friend.


	27. Chapter 27

The general's lust

chapter 27

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yuu! Yuu where are you!" Nene called out, riding upon Sparrowmon as she searched around the Digital Underworld for any sign of her brother, hoping he was all right.

"We just gotta keep looking Nene!" Kiriha called, while riding on MetalGreymon, before he assured her. "We'll find him."

-With Yuu-

Looking at Tuwarmon's body, Yuu could see that the damage he had taken was getting worse.

"Tuwarmon, your Data, does it hurt to have your Data leaking out?" The boy asked, worried and still confused on whether on not he really was in a game.

"It's just a scratch." Tuwarmon replied, not wanting to hurt Yuu with the truth.

"If it does, then that would mean that Taiki was telling the truth, that what's happening here is not really a game. He said it's real, and if I get hurt here I'll never get home again."

-With Taiki-

Back at Xros Heart's castle, after failing to find Yuu, Nene and Kiriha had returned and found that while most of the Xros Heart team were unsure what their next move was, Wisemon was quite busy with Taiki, using metal rods that extended from a crystal orb to probe, examine, and obtain data from the rose that had fused with Taiki's chest.

As Wisemon continued, Taiki had to ask. "So what is this?"

"This rose is probing you for information about your functions as well." Wisemon replied, making Taiki say, remembering what Yuu had told him. "I feel it. And in order to escape, one of us must beat the other."

"Not just beat, but kill." Wisemon regrettably informed.

"So we can't escape until I die?" Taiki asked, worrying Shoutmon and the others, while Lilithmon placed her hand on her chest, over her heart, not wanting her love to perish.

"My analysis may have a way around that." Wisemon then said, causing Taiki to reply. "I hope so. I still have to convince Yuu we're on his side. Time is running out and I have to find him."

Stepping forward, Beelzemon approached Taiki. "Allow me." He offered. "Let Wisemon finish his process, I'll find Yuu and bring him back." With that, Beelzemon, using his great speed, took off, leaving behind several black feathers where he had stood.

'Good luck Beelzemon.' Taiki thought, hoping Beelzemon could find Yuu before the Bagra Army got their hands on him again.

-Back with Yuu-

Concerned for him, Tuwarmon De-Digivolved back to Damemon, still suffering, but said as he tried to comfort him. "No good, no good, Lord Yuu. No use thinking about things like that, it's going to upset you. The only thing that matters is getting you back to the castle, so you can play your next game."

However, Yuu wasn't in the mood for games anymore.

"No good, no good! It's the enemy!" Damemon suddenly called out in worry, alerting Yuu as Beelzemon landed before the pair.

"Game over Yuu, it's time to go home." Beelzemon said.

While Damemon had his arms in the air, a defiant look appeared on Yuu's face. "No yet! I can still beat you, and Taiki too!" He stated.

"It's over." Beelzemon told Yuu, before saying. "Think about Nene, she's been worrying about you."

"I can't!" Yuu yelled, only to start tearing up as he said. "I can't ever go home again because I've done horrible things to Nene and to Taiki..."

Seeing the blond upset, Beelzemon assured him in a gentle tone, trying to help Yuu and change his ways. "It's never too late to set things right. You still have the time to make it up to them."

However, before Yuu, Damemon or Beelzemon could say another word, the ground around them cracked open, making Yuu and Damemon cry out as they fell into the darkness and were swept up by a cloaked Digimon.

"SkullKnightmon!?" Beelzemon questioned. "Where did you come from?"

"Yuu is still under my protection, meaning he still has value to me." SkullKnightmon said in reply, before saying. "You and Taiki however..."

Unleashing his dark power, Beelzemon was forced back as everything around him was enveloped by SkullKnightmon's darkness and destroyed.

SkullKnightmon's power spread throughout the entire region, causing a shockwave to strike Xros Heart's castle, which disrupted Wisemon's analysis on Taiki and took everyone by surprise.

Worried, Shoutmon asked. "Is this an earthquake?"

"No, it's something else." Ballistamon replied, equally worried.

While the castle wobbled, Lilithmon fell forward, while Taiki fell onto his back, before he felt someone land on top of him.

"Oof, sorry Taiki." Lilithmon apologized, pushing herself up to look at him while idly noticing the position was one she didn't really mind.

"It's alright." He smiled in return with a blush at seeing their position, to which Lilithmon reluctantly got off of him, while Wisemon stood back up and looked back at his crystal ball, continuing to find a solution to their escape.

"We have to find a way outta here! I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it!" Shoutmon said.

"It's SkullKnightmon." Shoutmon and the others heard Beelzemon say, turning to him, before he told them. "His energy is destroying the Digital Underworld. If we don't escape soon, we'll all be destroyed."

"Taiki, I've got it. The rose medallion has connected you to your castle. This is the closest thing to a communication system in the underworld, so if I can hack into the castle I can make the program run." Wisemon then said, explaining their only way of escape. "I'm through the firewalls. Now to synch with the castle program and I can hack into it. This will open a portal and allow us all to escape."

"That's good news." Taiki said, relieved.

"However, we do still have one problem." Wisemon informed Taiki, making the brunette ask. "What's that?"

"The program will only run if it thinks you are no longer alive. So to trick it into opening, we must make it think you have died." Wisemon replied, which filled everyone with great concern for Taiki, who just stepped forward and said. "If that's what it takes, I'll do it."

"I thought you would say that, so listen careful now. Your medallion is directly connected to your life-force, meaning it is constantly streaming Data that shows you are alive. I'm going to forcibly alter that Data to Data corresponding to the end of life, which should fool the castle program that controls the portal." Wisemon explained in reply, before he added. "I must warn you, your chances of survival are fifty fifty."

"If that's the only way we can escape, I'll take it." Taiki said, determined to escape and save the Digital World, even if that meant sacrificing himself.

"Hold up." Spoke Lilithmon. "I can't let Taiki take that risk."

"Lilithmon, you heard Wisemon. This is the only way." Taiki replied, before he stated. "No matter what the risk. No matter what the chance, we have to get out."

"I mean I can't let you take the risk, alone."

Hearing that, Taiki was a little confused, which caused him to ask. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to help relieve the pain from you."

"How can you do that?" Taiki asked.

"There is a way." Wisemon interrupted, before he said. "If you two were to unite your hearts as one, you would both form a great bond, one where you both feel what the other feels, their emotions, their memories and their pain. The strain to Taiki's life would be lessened and forced into Lilithmon. However, once you two unite, it cannot be undone. Is this what you truly wish?"

"You sure Lilithmon? I don't want you to risk yourself for me." spoke Taiki with concern, which caused Lilithmon to smile, loving how considerate Taiki was, before she placed her hands on the sides of Taiki's face and kissed him deeply, giving her answer.

Lilithmon's actions made Taiki blush, but didn't pull away and just held her cheeks in response and kissed her back.

Sensing that the pair had decided to unite, Wisemon placed a hand on Taiki and Lilithmon's chests, which began to glow with energy. A red string of energy came from Taiki and a dark purple came from Lilithmon, before Wisemon slowly brought his hands towards him, showing that attached to each of his fingertips were lines of energy linking together.

And after closing his hands together, had Wisemon linked the strings, bonding Taiki and Lilithmon forever.

After breaking from their kiss, Taiki now felt some discomfort from the negative power of the Digital Underworld, but could also feel the more positive emotions within Lilithmon, while she felt the darkness within her lessen and could feel Taiki's kindness embrace her.

But most noticeable to both was their feelings for each other, which had only increased with their new bond.

"I take it you both are ready?" Wisemon asked as he prepared the last of his plan.

Taiki and Lilithmon broke from their embrace, but stood close to each other and nodded, making Wisemon nod in reply, before he held up his arms, aiming his left hand at Taiki's chest, while his right focused upon Lilithmon.

"Brace yourselves!" He warned, before unleashing a stream of false Data into both their bodies, making Lilithmon grit her teeth, while Taiki cried out from the pain.

Seeing and hearing his General and friend in distress, Shoutmon yelled in concern. "Taiki!"

"It... it's ok, Shoutmon... I'll be fine..." Taiki managed to get out, not wanting the others to worry about him or disrupt Wisemon.

"Hang on, I'm reversing the Data now." Wisemon said as he continued to upload false Data to Taiki and Lilithmon, increasing the pain both felt, to which Lilithmon moved her hand over to Taiki's and held it, causing the false Data surrounding them to change to a shade of light red.

"Data transfer complete." Wisemon suddenly informed, ceasing the flow of false Data to Taiki and Lilithmon, causing the rose connected to Taiki's chest and heart to shatter, before the Red General suddenly collapsed.

"Taiki!" Nene called out, concerned for him.

"He isn't breathing." Kiriha said, his tone matching the concern Nene had for their friend.

"Hold on." Wisemon told the pair, before the Digital portal then opened up above them, making him then say. "The portal. It's now open."

-Meanwhile-

Watching from the distance was SkullKnightmon, who still had hold of Yuu and Damemon.

"Amazing, the portal is open." SkullKnightmon said, not expecting such an occurrence.

"But how?" Yuu questioned, before the answer came to him. "I'm still here, so that means..." He began to say, thinking because of him, Taiki Kudo was no more.

"Don't worry about that. This is our chance to escape." SkullKnightmon interrupted and stated, before taking off and heading into the portal.

"Yuu!" Nene called out upon seeing her brother.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Shoutmon asked, before saying. "Let's get outta here."

Not needing to be told twice, Wisemon summoned a new copy of his book, one filled with all kinds of information, most of which were about his specimen, Taiki, which he then stood on, followed by Shoutmon and Nene, while Kiriha and Lilithmon carried Taiki's unconscious form onto it and laid him down, to which Kiriha then backed away, giving Taiki some room, while Lilithmon remained by his side, sitting on her legs as she held his hand.

"Taiki, wake up soon." She whispered, giving his cheek a quick kiss, before she waited for them to leave the Digital Underworld.

"Everyone get close together, I'm going to form a direct pathway to the portal which should allow all of us to leave unharmed." Spoke Wisemon.

Doing as Wisemon had instructed, Kiriha and Nene moved closer, giving more room for themselves, Wisemon, Taiki, and Lilithmon as they used their Xros loaders to recall not only their Digimon, but Taiki's Digimon too.

With everything now set, Wisemon held his hands together as they started to glow before a field slowly expanded in between his hands and around the others, which then stopped as a pathway extended up into the sky and attached itself to the portal, allowing the Xros Heart United Army to escape, as all of the Digital Underworld was then destroyed.

"Won't be missing that place." Remarked Shoutmon.

"Neither will I." Shoutmon then heard a voice say, making him turn and smile.

"Beelzemon!" He called, glad to see Beelzemon too had gotten out just in time, which made him smile back at Shoutmon, before he noticed Taiki, lying in place.

"Is Taiki alright?" He asked in concern, which caused Lilithmon to take her gaze away from Taiki, look at Beelzemon and nod.

"He's been through alot." She admitted, placing her hand on her chest as she then said. "But I can feel it. I know he'll wake up soon." Lilithmon then rubbed Taiki's head while he softly smiled in his sleep, making her smile back. But curious, Lilithmon then thought to herself. 'I wonder what it is Taiki dreams about.'

-Taiki's dream-

While Taiki normally dreamt of pleasant events that had occurred in his past, dreams of future goals he wanted to accomplish or the occasional unexplained dreams that had psychological roots, this dream however was completely different to any he had before.

This one involved a plush velvet bed with him and Lilithmon, both were completely naked, with said Digimon tied to the bedposts, moaning into a ball gag that had been placed in her mouth and strapped around her head, while Taiki was on top of her, twisting her nipples and grinning.

Removing his hand from Lilithmon's nipple, Taiki undid the ballgag and asked. "So slut, who do you serve?"

"Y... you... I serve you, Master..." She panted out, which just made Taiki smirk.

"Good girl." He said, rubbing her head and praising her like she was nothing but a pet to him, before moving his body up so his cock was resting between Lilithmon's breasts, making Lilithmon lick her lips at the sight of Taiki's member.

"And here's your reward, my pet. Now suck." Taiki commanded, pushing his hips forward and causing his member to slide into Lilithmon's mouth, catching her by surprise, before she quickly regained her focus and obeyed, letting her master's cock fill her mouth, while her tongue swirled around it. "Good girl, remember to keep it all in your mouth, and don't lose a drop when I'm ready to cum."Taiki groaned as he continued, grabbing Lilithmon's breasts and rubbing them along his member, while Lilithmon let out a muffled moan, which sounded like she would comply with his command.

Taiki moved his hips back and forth while pushing in deeper into her mouth with a grin. "I never get tired of using your slutty tits around my cock." He told Lilithmon as he kept Lilithmon's head around his cock before he then grasped the back of it and groaned loudly as he had his climax, cumming into Lilithmon's mouth, which caused her to gag a little at first, but remaining obedient to him, Lilithmon managed to swallow Taiki's load.

"Very good girl." Taiki said as he removed his manhood from Lilithmon's mouth, causing her to smile at him in a mixture of love and submission.

"I am glad I was able to please you." She replied, continuing to stare at him, like nothing else to her mattered.

So long as Taiki was happy, Lilithmon was happy too.

"Now it's time for your final treat." Taiki told Lilithmon in an enticing tone, causing her pussy to get wet knowing what she was in for.

After undoing one of the ropes around the bedposts, Taiki tied them around Lilithmon's wrists, binding her hands together, before untying the second and using it to tie her arms and feet together, leaving Lilithmon lying on her stomach, while her ass was hanging in the air.

Grabbing her hips, Taiki traced the tip of his cockaround Lilithmon's pussy lips, making her moan. "Do you want it?" He asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear her say it.

"Yes! Please give it to me Master!" She moaned out loudly while shaking her ass.

Her begging made Taiki smirk and comply as he then pushed his hips forward, causing his cock to enter Lilithmon's pussy, which made him groan out from her tightness, while she moaned loudly, loving the feel of her Master's large member inside of her.

"You want it? Then take it!" He growled in lust before pulling back and slammed all the way inside as he started to move his hips back and forth inside her.

"Yes... Oh, yes... Master, it's so deep... so good...!" Lilithmon cried out in ecstasy as Taiki continued fucking her, pushing his hips as close to Lilithmon's ass, causing his member to go deeper and deeper, which just made Lilithmon moan and cry louder.

"How's it feel, my little pet? How does your Master's cock feel inside you?" He grunted.

"Ah... It's... it's amazing...!" Lilithmon managed to get out as she just lay on the bed, a dazed and pleasured expression appeared on her face while she drooled a little, looking like Taiki had broken her mind, leaving Lilithmon as nothing more than a mindless doll, which just existed to provide Taiki with pleasure.

"Oh really? Well how about this!" Taiki then questioned, before he reached out and tugged on one of Lilithmon's nipples, while thrusting in and out of her snatch, faster and harder.

"Good... Ah... so good...!" Lilithmon moaned erotically, loving the pleasure her Master was giving her and wanted nothing more than for them to continue having sex in their relationship as Master and slave.

"Well I'm almost there, so make sure you take in every single drop of semen!" He grunted with his dick twitching, causing Lilithmon to moan, before managing to reply through her pleasure hazed mind. "Anything you say, Master..."

Taiki grunted before slamming his entire dick inside Lilithmon one last time as his cock started spurting his seed inside her.

And with his release, Lilithmon suddenly snapped, crying out in nothing but pure pleasure. "OH, MASTER!"

"TAKE IT ALL MY SLAVE!" Taiki yelled as he finally had his orgasm, cumming deep into Lilithmon, who continued crying out as she too climaxed, her sexual fluids pouring from her pussy and onto Taiki's manhood, until she was unable to take anymore and collapsed forward, landing on her stomach with a content sigh.

"So….. good….. Master….." Lilithmon managed to say, only to then close her eyes and pass out, exhausted from the pleasure her Master had given to her, making Taiki smirk as he slowly pulled out of Lilithmon's pussy, but not before pushing it back in her, making Lilithmon moan blissfully in her sleep.

"Just need to make sure her snatch is all filled to the brim." Taiki said to himself, thrusting a little more into Lilithmon, making sure he had emptied all his seed into her, before he then removed his member, causing Lilithmon to sigh again in her sleep.

After removing his cock, Taiki untied the bindings around Lilithmon's arms and legs, rolled her around so she was resting on her back, before he lay down, resting his head on her massive breasts.

-Outside his dream-

Lilithmon blinked and looked down at Taiki's sleeping face. 'Is Taiki having a wet dream? My groin feels warm and wet, not to mention I have the sudden urge to do it right now.' She wondered, part of her wanting to either rip off her latex suit and finger her pussy or remove Taiki's pants and get at his penis. 'Let's just hope he doesn't get hard in his shorts or this might turn a little awkward.'

While part of Lilithmon was enjoying both the feel of Taiki's pleasure and the risk of getting caught, she broke from her thoughts when she heard Taiki let out a small groan.

"L... Lilithmon?" He managed to get out, her face the first thing that filled his vision.

"You feeling alright Taiki?" She asked looking down at him.

Taiki nodded as he slowly sat up, before seeing where he was, making him realize that Wisemon's plan was a success and knew that Yuu was still out there, confused as to whether or not the Digital World was still a game, to which Taiki was determined to continue his mission and his objectives.

Saving Yuu, defeating AxeKnightmon and Lord Bagra and making Shoutmon the new Digimon King.

Of course the extra addition of him and Lilithmon spending some 'private' time together did cross his mind.


	28. Chapter 28

General's lust

chapter 28

xxxxxxxxxxxx

While the Xros Heart United Army had escaped the Digital Underworld and were continuing to traverse through the Digital Space, Yuu, within his room, had a look of distress upon his face, for he was having a bad dream.

Within his dream, he was just a kid, curled up and crying inside a pipe that was part of the park he and Nene would play at.

'Yuu? Yuu, where are you? Hey, where did you go?' He could hear a young sounding Nene calling out to him, but he didn't respond and just continued crying.

"Oh, there you are. I've finally found you." A voice said, causing Yuu to look up, where he saw a tiny, white, transparent creature before him.

Being nice, the creature introduced itself. "My name's Damemon." He said, before saying. "Now tell me yours'."

"My name's Yuu." Yuu replied, his head slumping back down, which caused Damemon to ask. "Why so sad, Yuu?"

"It's my pet goldfish. He's gone, I'll never see him again." Yuu said, explaining the reason for his sorrow.

"Oh, that's too bad. But all creatures die, there's nothing you can do about it, that's just how it is, here in the Real World." Damemon told Yuu, feeling empathy towards the sad boy, unaware both were being spied upon by SkullKnightmon.

'Interesting.' SkullKnightmon thought, sensing the negative emotions within the boy, to which he decided to speak to him, face to face, as SkullKnightmon then used his power, bringing Yuu and Damemon within the Digital Space. "Yuu." He called, getting the boy's attention. "Would you like to go to a world where nobody ever dies?" SkullKnightmon then asked.

The question caused Yuu to look at SkullKnightmon with great curiosity and ask, hope filling his tone. "Is there really a place like that?"

"There is, with lots of great fighting games to play. You could come and play too when you get a little older." SkullKnightmon said, before putting his plan into motion as he then asked. "Would you like that, Yuu?"

"I totally would. I'd love it!" Yuu replied, which made SkullKnightmon laugh.

"Excellent." SkullKnightmon said, his plan going into fruition. Summoning a blank Xros Loader, SkullKnightmon told Yuu. "Then I need you to input your name into this Xros loader."

"Yuu Amano." Yuu said, causing the Xros Loader to turn black.

"Very good." SkullKnightmon said, before he instructed. "Now say Digifuse."

"Digifuse!" Yuu called out, causing SkullKnightmon's form to grow as it was enveloped in energy, which when it died down, revealed he had changed to AxeKnightmon.

With his new form, AxeKnightmon took back the black Xros Loader, before taking his leave, alongside Damemon. "Well done, Yuu. I shall return when you are a little older. Until then, this shall be our little secret. farwell." AxeKnightmon said, his voice echoing in Yuu's head as he opened his eyes and found he was back in the Real World.

"Yuu?" He heard Nene call, making him look over at his sister. "I've been looking all over for you." Nene said, before asking. "Why were you hiding from me? You've got some big secret?"

Waking from his dream, Yuu sat up, a solemn expression appeared on his face as he asked himself, before bursting into tears. "What have I done?"

"Good, good, Yuu is awake." Damemon, who had been by Yuu's side and keeping an eye on him the entire time said, only for Yuu to snap back.

"No! It's not good, not good at all. Taiki is dead because of me. He tried to tell me that the Digital World wasn't a game, and I didn't believe him. Now he's gone forever!" He cried, filling Damemon with sadness.

"I'm sorry, Yuu. I did no good. I lied to you, I wanted to protect you so badly." Damemon said, sadly, to which Yuu sat up, wanting to hear what Damemon had to say. "I really liked you so I wanted to protect you from the reality." He said, making Yuu ask. "What reality?"

"This place... I should have told you the truth from the beginning, but I was no good." Damemon managed to say before he collapsed back, his wounds he had suffered in the Digital Underworld were taking their toll on his body.

"Damemon, nevermind that. Tell me, tell me how I can fix you." Yuu said.

However, nothing could be done, as his Data started to leak from his wounds.

"Damemon!" Yuu called out, grabbing Damemon and holding him close.

"I tried... I should have protected you better..." Damemon said, causing Yuu to say, not wanting Damemon to leave him too. "Hang in there Damemon, you'll be fine. You can't leave me, you can't!"

"You must fight on your own now... I know you will do good, do good..." Damemon then said, his final words, before he faded away and his Data dispersed, causing Yuu's face to pale at the loss of another life, before he screamed.

-Meanwhile-

Outside the base of Lord Bagra, AxeKnightmon looked into the blackened skies, knowing his ultimate plan would soon become a reality, while he grasped the black Xros Loader firmly in his left hand, knowing none of it could've been possible without pulling Yuu's strings. "At last, Taiki Kudo is no more." He said, thinking too that Taiki had died in the Digital Underworld, along with his friends and the traitor, Lilithmon, before he said as he gazed upon Yuu's Xros Loader. "And since I have no more use for that insipid, young human, time to put him out of his misery."

-Back with Taiki-

As the Xros Heart United Army continued to venture through the Digital Space, all could see they were approaching the domain of Lord Bagramon, causing Taiki to say in a serious tone. "Brace yourself guys."

"I think Bagra should be bracing himself." Shoutmon said in reply, determined to rid the Digital World of his darkness and change it for the better.

As they arrived out the front of a twisted castle, which was surrounded by dark skies and decay, Lilithmon clenched her fists.

"Looking back brings back memories, bad ones. I cannot believe I used to serve Lord Bagra, let alone destroyed so many Digimon because he promised me power." She said, part of her hating what she had done. However, feeling Taiki grab her hand, filled her with warmth, making her look at the boy and saw a reassuring look on his face.

"It's ok Lilithmon. Once we take Bagra down, everything will be alright." He told her.

"Taiki is right. All the Digimon will be restored and the Digital World will reboot when Lord Bagra is defeated." Dorulumon added.

Feeling both Taiki's trust and knowing that the rest of Xros heart now saw her as a friend made Lilithmon smile, before she looked back at Barga's castle and asked. "Then what are we doing just standing here?"

"She's right. We've got one ruler to take down and another to take his place." Shoutmon said, causing everyone to agree with him as they all began to approach Lord Bagra's castle.

However, all stopped when they all saw multiple shots of energy fired directly at them, causing Dorulumon to comment. "Looks like they already know we're here."

"Senses indicate the perimeter defences have been activated." Wisemon.

"We're ready for 'em. The sooner we get rid of them, the sooner the Digital World can live in peace." Shoutmon said, determined to defeat Lord Bagra. Turning to his general and placing his faith in him, Shoutmon asked. "What's the plan, Taiki."

"We don't know how strong Lord Bagra really is, so maybe the best way to find out is to throw everything we have at him." Taiki replied.

"Starting of strong, huh?" Kiriha asked and causing the blond to smile, liking Taiki's plan, to which Nene smiled and nodded as she then said. "Might as well. We didn't get this far to mess around."

"Let's do it!" Taiki called out as he held out his Xros Loader, causing Kiriha and Nene to withdraw theirs, before the three announced as one. "Great Fusion!"

"Shoutmon Digivolve to... OmniShoutmon!"

"MetalGreymon Digivolve to... ZekeGreymon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Starmon!"

"Pitmons!"

"Sparrowmon!"

"Great Fusion!" All announced, creating the Digimon that showed their power, determination and their bonds between each other.

"Shoutmon X7!"

With Shoutmon X7 now ready to fight, he let out a powerful war cry as he slashed his mic sideways, destroying the blasts, as well as the enemy Digimon who had fired them.

And with his attack, the whole castle shook, which AxeKnightmon felt, making him laugh. "So they're here? The moment I have been waiting for all these years has arrived. D-5 has come." He said wickedly, while continuing to make his way through the castle, for everything was going to plan and it was only a matter of time before all his hard work and evil paid off.

-In another section of the castle-

Yuu remained curled up on the bed as he continued to cry, still unaware Taiki, his sister and everyone else were coming to save him.

"Hello Yuu." AxeKnightmon said, stepping out of the shadows as he approached the boy. "I came to check on you and see how you were doing. Are you feeling better?" He asked, however, Yuu didn't respond. "Your old nemesis, Taiki Kudo has arrived with his team." AxeKnightmon then informed Yuu, before saying. "It's time for the final battle, time for you to awaken the true game master within you and fight."

However, Yuu just remained curled up, before he gave his reply. "No."

"No?" AxeKnightmon questioned, wondering why the blond wasn't showing the same enthusiasm to fight.

"No. I've lost Damemon." Yuu told AxeKnightmon.

"Not permanently. He's just a game piece that comes and goes." AxeKnightmon lied, causing Yuu to snap and yell at him. "Then prove it and bring him back! Prove that he's not gone for good!"

Yuu's sudden demand was a surprise to AxeKnightmon, causing him to just stare at the boy, which made Yuu realize the truth.

"You can't, can you?" Yuu asked, turning away as he then sulked. "You can't because he is gone for good. It's just like Taiki said, this isn't a game at all. It's real and when you die, you don't come back!" "It was all a lie, I should've never listened to you!" Yuu stated as he continued to cry.

Hearing that annoyed AxeKnightmon for a moment, but even with Yuu knowing the truth of the Digital World, AxeKnightmon wasn't about to let his plans foil because of one minor setback. "I see, so you've learnt the truth?" He asked, before stating. "In that case, you are now of little value to me. Though there is one way you can be useful. I will use you as a human battery, and you will provide me with the power for my Darkness loader." With his statement finished, AxeKnightmon was about to grab Yuu, who quickly got off of the bed and started to run away.

"You're insane!" He yelled, only to fall as Tyutyumon, who had grown to a moderate size, leapt from the shadows and tackled him down. "This was your plan all along." Yuu cried.

"On the contrary. I once believed you could be a powerful General." AxeKnightmon replied as he then summoned a blue sphere in his hand, which he then released, causing it to envelop and trap Yuu. Holding out his hand, AxeKnightmon rose the captive boy up to his face, where he told the blond. "That's why I waited for you and provided you with expert guidance to help develop your power, but in the end you were too weak. Such a disappointment, so now it's time to say farewell, Yuu Amano."

"No!" Yuu cried out, desperately trying his hardest to escape. "Somebody help! Taiki! Nene!" He yelled, before AxeKnightmon's power overtook Yuu and he fell unconscious.

-Sometime later-

With Yuu unconscious, AxeKnightmon had set Yuu in a new room, where he was now contained within a capsule, which was connected to a multitude of wires and cables. "Good. His body is in a dream-like state and his body is emitting enough energy to power the Darkness Loader." AxeKnightmon said, glad that Yuu would continued to provide him with power, before he faced Tyutyumon and commanded. "Tyutyumon, stand watch until I return."

"Yes sir!" Tyutyumon replied loyally.

With Yuu being guarded, AxeKnightmon continued his plan, to which he said as he withdrew the Dark Stone. "I have a little present for my brother."

-With Lord Bagramon-

The older brother sat upon his throne, watching with interest as AxeKnightmon then entered the room.

"Greetings brother. I am pleased to report that the Dark Stone has reached full capacity." AxeKnightmon said, kneeling before Lord Barga as he held out the Dark Stone and added. "It's ready for you to absorb."

"So today's the day we initiate D-5?" Bagramon asked as he took the Dark Stone from his brother, already feeling its power.

"Yes. This is the day we gain total control over the future." AxeKnightmon said in reply.

However, Bagramon seemed displeased. "But one question." He said.

"Yes, my Lord?" AxeKnightmon asked, before a screen appeared beside the brothers, showing Shoutmon X7 defeating Bagra soldier after soldier.

"This riffraff outside my gate. Should we not rid ourselves of them and the traitor in their team?" Bagramon questioned.

"Understood, my Lord." AxeKnightmon replied in a loyal tone, only to then say. "But why not let them see the rise of your greatness? Let them look in awe as you raise the curtain on an unmatched evil and show Lilithmon what happens to those who dare go against your will.

Bagramon smirked, liking the way AxeKnightmon thought. "Very well." He said, placing the Dark Stone in his chest and smirked evilly, feeling his power increasing and causing him to say. "The time has come."

-Back outside the castle-

Shoutmon X7 and the others stopped their fighting when they all heard the sound of a bell.

"This is bad." Lilithmon said, causing Taiki and the others to look at her, wondering what was going on. "That bell only rings when Lord Bagra personally comes out to deal with intruders his subordinates failed to destroy." She then explained, causing Taiki to nod in reply, as he and the others braced themselves.

Then, appearing before them, alongside AxeKnightmon was the dark being himself, Lord Bagramon. His very appearance filled Taiki and the others with worry.

"I welcome you to my fortress, Xros Heart. As you have no doubt guessed, I am Lord Bagra, emperor of the new Bagra empire. You have my admiration and praise for your many accomplishments in battle. Defeating all my Dark Generals was no small feat." Bagramon said, his comment on the Dark Generals angered the Xros heart team as the memories of their friends being manipulated came back in their minds. But then, their anger turned to shock when Bagramon then added. "You even got the best of my brother, AxeKnightmon."

"Wait. You're brothers?" Lilithmon questioned, her tone matching the shock her face showed and how Taiki and the others felt.

Bagramon just ignored Lilithmon and her questioning as he then said. "So to show you how impressed I am, I shall present you with a gift."

"If it's a gift from you, we're not interested!" Shoutmon X7 snapped back, before he charged at Bagramon.

"X7, not yet!" Taiki called out.

However, Shoutmon X7 refused to listen to Taiki and continued. "Why should we wait?" He asked, before saying to the Red General. "You're the one who said we oughta hit him with everything we've got."

"And that's what I'm going to do! Fusion Flamethrower!" Shoutmon X7 yelled, igniting his mic, which he then slammed down onto the ground, which created a path of flames that headed straight for Bagramon.

However, seeing the attack, Bagramon just smirked, brought up his left hand and created a barrier before him, which cancelled out Shoutmon X7's attack.

"Alright if that didn't work then try this on for size! V for Victory!" Shoutmon X7 yelled, determined not to give up as he then unleashed a tremendous amount of energy from his chest, which struck Bagramon, consuming the area around him and AxeKnightmon in smoke. "Good riddance." Shoutmon X7 said, thinking he had won, but was suddenly proven wrong when Bagramon's right arm shot out from the smoke, grabbed Shoutmon X7's head and held him in the air, causing X7 to say. "Spoke too soon."

"Rather rude of you to just attack. I hadn't finished my little speech." Bagramon said, before throwing Shoutmon X7 back, causing him to fall onto the ground and De-Digivolve back to OmniShoutmon, ZekeGreymon and the others, which caused Taiki to call out in concern "Oh no! Shoutmon!"

"He tossed X7 like he was a toy." Kiriha said, stunned by the power Lord Bagra wielded.

"He's just too powerful." Nene added.

"Attacking so recklessly was foolish. Now witness the power that will soon transform all the known worlds, the ultimate destruction." Bagramon said, as the Dark Stone began to glow in his chest, making him announce. "Prepare for D-5!"

"It's the Dark Stone!" Kiriha called out, shocked.

"He absorbed it!" Taiki added, equally shocked.

"You may not know the origin of D-5. The five Ds are Darkness, Deletion, Dimension, Disintegration and Doom! All spacetime dimensions will fall into darkness and be deleted and destroyed before being fused together again. Even the Real World will be reformed under my empire." Bagramon told Taiki and the others, causing Taiki, Nene and Kiriha's faces to pale, knowing that if they failed then all of Earth would be doomed. "You have all provided tremendous help to my cause. While I initially displeased to lose my Dark Generals, the darkness released from each of them helped give me my energy and completed the Dark Stone sooner than anticipated." Bagramon said, filling all with worry and making Taiki say. "This is bad. If he gets strong enough to get to the Real World, we're going to be in trouble."

"What do you mean 'going to be in trouble'?" Bagramon asked as he rose his left hand, which glowed in a dark purple aura, before he held his arm into the air, where it shot up and tore through the sky. As his skeletal hand tore through the Digital World and descended upon the Earth, slowly decaying all around him, Bagramon announced victoriously. "You see? With the power of the Dark Stone, I can break through the barrier and into the very heart of your world. And now, not even Earth is safe. This is the true power of D-5, the day your pathetic little world was deleted."

"Guys, we cannot let him do this!" Nene said.

"She's right." Kiriha replied, before he commanded. "Hit him with everything you've got!"

Following the order of the Blue General, Lilithmon, Beelzemon, Rosemon, Mervamon, Knightmon and Cyberdramon all charged at him.

But even with one hand, Bagramon proved he was still a formidable enemy. "Such foolishness has gone on long enough." Bagramon said, unleashing a devastating shockwave that not only knocked the six Digimon away like they were nothing, but tore open the ground around him.

"Rosemon!" Kiriha called, concerned for her as he ignored his own safety, avoided the fissures and approached her fallen form.

"Kiriha..." Rosemon whispered, glad to see her General by her side.

"You're finished!" Bagramon suddenly called out, watching with a wicked smile as Taiki, Lilithmon, Beelzemon and Mervamon fell into one of the cracks.

"Taiki!" Kiriha and Nene cried out in concern, watching as the brunette fell into the darkness.

"What a shame. Looks like your hero has gone down." Bagramon laughed, thinking it was the end of Taiki Kudo and knowing it was the end of the Real World.

-Meanwhile-

Back in Koto, Akari and Zenjirou were sitting on the grass, looking at the sky.

"Zenjirou, I'm worried about Taiki." Akari said, breaking the silence between them.

"I am too." Zenjirou said in reply, before he stood up and questioned. "We promised Taiki we'd find a way to the Digital World, but how do we do that?"

"Well if we don't get there soon, we're going to miss the whole thing. Time goes a lot faster in the Digital World than it does here." Akari replied as she too stood up, before both began to walk off.

However, both stopped and looked in shock as a dark vortex opened in the sky, before the same skeletal hand that had sent them back to the Real World emerged from it and began to unleash a dark mist, which not only caused all sunlight to fade, but also made everything in the area decay, while any who was consumed by the mist was turned to stone. Not wanting to wind up a statue, Akari and Zenjirou ran away, as fast as they could, but knew it would only be a matter of time before the darkness would catch them too.

"You must follow my voice to safety."

Unsure, Akari asked. "Hey, did you hear that? Where'd that voice come from?"

"Didn't you hear him?" Another voice called to Akari and Zenjirou, before it told the duo. "Follow the voice and it will lead you to safety."

Following the direction of the voice, Akari turned and looked up. "It's coming from up there!" She said, noticing a sphere of light.

But while they had found the source of the mysterious voices, Zenjirou questioned loudly. "Great. But how do we get to something we can't reach!?"

-Back in the Digital World-

As he continued to let his darkness consume the Real World, Bagramon told the remaining members of Xros Heart United. "Tactimon showed me the pathway to your homeworld. Now I shall rip it apart."

"Brilliant, my Lord." AxeKnightmon commented, enjoying the pain and suffering that both Xros Heart and all of Earth was feeling.

But as Bagramon continued, neither he nor AxeKnightmon were aware Taiki had survived the fall, to which Lilithmon had caught him and was currently holding him bridal style.

"Thanks for the catch." Taiki said, blushing a little from being so close to Lilithmon, as well as finding his head resting on her breasts.

"No problem." Lilithmon replied, a smile adorned her face as she then let Taiki down.

But the atmosphere changed when Taiki and Lilithmon heard Mervamon call out Beelzemon's name, making the pair look over to see said Digimon was struggling to get to his feet, while he grasped his left shoulder.

"Beelzemon!" Taiki called as he and Lilithmon approached the pair. "Are you alright?"

"I must admit, I've been better." Beelzemon said in reply, before he explained. "After I fell, my wings took some serious damage, so it will take sometime before I can fly us out of here."

"That's ok. You just relax and recover." Taiki assured his friend, making Beelzemon smile and nod at Taiki's constant consideration towards him and his friends.

But with Beelzemon's wings out of commission, curious, Mervamon asked. "So what's the plan on our escape?"

"We find the quickest way out of here." Taiki replied, making Lilithmon add as she held up her right arm. "And luckily I know this castle like I know the back of my claw."

"Then let's go, the others are going to need our help." Taiki said, before he and the Digimon began to make their move, determined to find a way out and reunite with their friends.

-With the others-

"You'll pay for this, you monster." Kiriha stated, glaring at Bagramon, who just glared back.

"Why so angry? Did you really expect to win?" Bagramon questioned.

"We took back all the Lands. The Code Crown should be ours'!" Kiriha snapped back, which caused Bagramon to smirk arrogantly and say. "Get this right. The Code Crown is now the Dark Stone, and you'll never possess it. You wouldn't even know what to do with it anyway. I understand the limits of your power since I gave you your Xros Loader."

Expecting him to be shocked, Kiriha just stared at Bagramon, before saying. "I already knew that."

Curious, Bagramon asked. "And who told you?"

Kiriha smirked at Bagramon's question. "Nobody. I had a hunch you were the one, and you just confirmed it." He replied, annoying Bagramon a little that he had been tricked, but just ignored it and then said. "It was AxeKnightmon that gave a Xros Loader to a human and brought the power of Digifusion here."

"I knew that in order to gain my big brother's favor and earn a place by his side I would have to gain a new power for him, a power greater than any other." AxeKnightmon explained.

"Yuu Amano was the human he chose. I admire his ingenious idea and used it myself. I gave you a Xros Loader too. And that is why you are here." Bagramon told the blond, making AxeKnightmon add. "I objected to my brother's choice at the time, but as always my brother proved to be correct."

Knowing who gave him his Xros Loader, but not why, Kiriha asked. "Ok, but why choose me?"

"Because I could sense your incredible thirst for supreme power. I had hoped you would grow strong enough to become one of my Generals, but it turned out your allegiance to Taiki Kudo had a greater hold on you." Bagramon replied, before adding. "But it doesn't matter. Despite your weakness, you served your purpose and you lost."

"You're the one with a weakness." Kiriha said back. "You are blind to the truth."

"Blind?" Bagramon questioned.

"You're blind to what I am and to how strong I've become by working with Taiki. By bonding together, we all gain strength and maximum power. And now we'll show you what I mean." Kiriha replied, before turning his attention to his friends. "ZekeGreymon, OmniShoutmon, let's work together and beat this guy!" He called out, to which both Digimon nodded as they stood before the Blue general.

"I'd be proud to team up with you, Kiriha. I'll fight alongside you like I would with Taiki." OmniShoutmon stated, his tone full of confidence and loyalty.

With OmniShoutmon on his side, Kiriha called out in a strong tone. "Alright. Let's take him down!"

"Twin Fireball Strike!"

"Zeke Flame!"

With that, both Digimon each unleashed a powerful stream of fire, which combined as one and headed for Bagramon.

But even combining their power, Bagramon held his free hand out and stopped the attack.

Sounding concerned for him, AxeKnightmon asked. "Shall I take care of this for you?"

"No need." Bagramon said, before stating. "This is entertaining."

-With Taiki, around the sametime-

Taiki, Lilithmon, Beelzemon and Mervamon came to a stop as they arrived in a room, which had a massive set of amber coloured crystals set on the wall, causing Taiki to say. "Whoa, I've never seen anything like that before."

"Wisemon?" The Red general then said as he withdrew his Xros Loader, making Wisemon's face appear on the screen, before he asked. "Yes Taiki?"

"What is this thing for?" He asked, turning his Xros Loader around so Wisemon could see the crystals, which Wisemon observed for a second, before his observation was complete.

"Sensors indicate it is an energy supply unit." Wisemon said.

Curious, Taiki asked. "Could that be what they are using to power D-5?"

"No. It's not emitting any negative energy." Wisemon replied, before he added. "It's a source of human power."

Hearing that left Taiki and the others puzzled, wondering what exactly the device was for, but knew if it was assisting Bagra, it was no good.

-Back at the battle-

"Flame Cannon!" OmniShoutmon yelled, unleashing a great amount of energy from his chest, which struck Bagramon, but dealt no damage to him.

"Impressive. But with even one hand occupied, I can easily block your every move." Bagramon said, which caused OmniShoutmon to groan in frustration. "No effect."

"Don't give up yet." Kiriha told OmniShoutmon, before Nene noticed something and called out. "Look, it's working."

Hearing the brunette's statement, Bagramon looked at his arm and saw several small sections of it were leaking with Data, amazing OmniShoutmon that he had actually harmed Bagramon and causing Kiriha to state. "So you're not invincible after all. If we can do that, we can do even more."

"A mere inconvenience. Even so, I do have to credit you, Kiriha. It is possible I underestimated the lot of you." Bagramon commented. "But remember, the Dark Stone and I are now one, so I am unified with the power of all creation, the ultimate power over every single Digimon is within me. Now, behold!" He then called out, shocking Kiriha, Nene and the Digimon as Bagramon's arm suddenly regenerated, looking like it hadn't been damaged whatsoever. "See how with only one hand I will erase you and your pathetic friends forever!" Bagramon announced, clenching his hand, which unleashed a powerful wind that tore through the area.

Stepping before Rosemon to keep her safe, Kiriha thought as he braced himself. 'Here it comes, his ultimate attack.'

However, Nene could sense something was wrong, to which she noticed something was up with AxeKnightmon, which made her ask herself. 'Wait. What is AxeKnightmon doing behind him?'

"Now you shall feel the ironhand of the emperor!" Bagramon announced wickedly, causing Kiriha to quickly call out. "Strike now, before he can hit us!"

"Tail Gun Fire!"

"Doom Drillpress!"

"Too little, too late!" Bagramon exclaimed, unleashing a blast of dark energy that threw OmniShoutmon and ZekeGreymon back, but was suddenly cut off, causing the pair to De-Digivolve, back to Shoutmon and MetalGreymon.

Confused as to why they were still alive, Nene asked. "What happened? Did you hit him?"

"I don't know." Shoutmon said as he got to his feet, looking at Bagramon's form, which was consumed by a new power, making him then say. "But something sure looks different about him."

And when the energy died down, it revealed Bagramon, now in the air, while, through his chest was AxeKnightmon's lance, shocking the Xros Heart team that AxeKnightmon had betrayed his own brother.

"My apologies dear brother, I'm sorry to terminate you this way." AxeKnightmon said, causing Bagra to turn and look at AxeKnightmon with hate.

"You snake! You were waiting all this time to betray me!" He yelled.

"Of course." AxeKnightmon replied, before telling his brother. "I knew that when all your power and concentration were focused on fulfilling D-5, only then could I attack. But even with your right arm occupied, there was still a chance your left could perform a counterattack so I waited for the battle to reach its peak."

"You used us as a decoy!?" Kiriha questioned.

"Yes. The impressive advanced fighting techniques and teamwork made you an actual challenge for Lord Bagra." AxeKnightmon said, to which he then added. "You should be proud. Without your strength my entire plot wouldn't have been possible."

But even impaled by AxeKnightmon's Twin Spear, Bagramon was far from defeated as he then said. "You traitorous fool, you haven't damaged my body anywhere near enough to claim victory."

"That is true. After years of research, I came to the conclusion that I could never beat you physically, big brother, but with Digifusion I don't have to." AxeKnightmon replied in a dark tone as he withdrew his Darkness Loader.

"You wouldn't dare..." Bagramon said, actual fear expressed upon his face and in his tone.

"I would dear brother. I'm going to absorb you." AxeKnightmon replied as he held up his Darkness Loader. "Darkness Loader, Forced Digifuse!" AxeKnightmon then called out, causing the darkness within to envelop him and Bagramon, forming a new Digimon within the darkness, which caused Shoutmon to say, disgusted that AxeKnightmon would betray his family for power. "Lord Bagra. You infused him."

"Who is this Lord Bagra?" AxeKnightmon questioned from within the shadows that consumed him, which were then lifted, revealing the two brothers had become one. "There is nobody that goes by that name anymore. There is only me. Darkest AxeKnightmon!" AxeKnightmon announced, before he began to laugh maniacally, for the end of everything was near.


	29. Chapter 29

The general's lust

chapter 29

xxxxxxxxxxx

As failure seemed inevitable for those of the Xros heart United Army who had just witnessed AxeKnightmon DigiXros with his brother, Taiki, Lilithmon, Beelzemon, Mervamon and Wisemon, following the directions of the former servant of Lord Bagra stopped searching for the exit when they came across a room containing Yuu, who was sealed within the capsule and still in a state of suspended animation.

Concerned for him, Taiki called out. "Yuu, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

However, the boy didn't respond.

"It would seem he can't hear you. He seems to be in a state of suspended animation." Spoke Wisemon.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lilithmon asked, bringing up her clawed fingers as she said. "Let's tear that thing open and grab the boy."

"Wait." spoke Mervamon. "If that thing is holding him and keeping him in dream land, who knows what might happen if we force it open."

"You do have a point." Lilithmon replied, agreeing with Mervamon, before think aloud. "But if he was placed in that thing, there must be a power source or a device to turn it off without Yuu getting harmed."

Stepping forward, Lilithmon was about to examine the capsule for anything that looked like it could release Yuu.

However, Lilithmon was stopped halfway when a yellow blur struck her in the back, before it bounced off her and hit Mervamon in the chest, causing both Digimon to groan from the attack.

"Sorry, but Yuu isn't going anywhere." A wicked voice told the group, as the blur appeared before Lilithmon, revealing it to be Tyutyumon.

"You!" Lilithmon called, immediately recognizing the mouse-like Digimon, remembering seeing it on Damemon's back and thinking him to be nothing more than a decoration at the time she had Damemon by her side. "Get outta here before I step on you, shorty." Lilithmon said as she glared down at Tyutyumon, who showed no fear from Lilithmon's threats, evident as he just smirked at her, before showing there was more to him than she expected, to which Tyutyumon suddenly grew in size, until he was taller than Lilithmon, shocking her, Taiki and the others.

"Who are you calling shorty, shorty?" Tyutyumon mocked, before he brought his right arm back, clenched his gloved paw into a fist and pushed it forward, striking Lilithmon with a devastating punch that knocked her, Taiki and the others back several feet.

Groaning as he got to his feet, Taiki questioned. "How did he do that?"

"It seems he was just compressing his Data into that smaller form." Wisemon replied as he managed to pull himself up. "Most likely he was sent here to guard Yuu and stop us from rescuing him."

"I don't care if he's a giant. He's going down!" Growled Lilithmon.

"Just try it whore." Mocked the mouse Digimon before rearing his fist back and swung at them again, causing Beelzemon to act on instinct as he moved before Mervamon and wrapped his wings around her, planning to use himself to protect her, while Taiki thought the same way as Beelzemon as the brunette rushed over, getting in front of Lilithmon and spread his arms out. The result was the fist crashing into Taiki, which sent him and the Digimon flying back, where they hit and smashed through one of the walls, while the mouse Digimon laughed at seeing them suffer.

Ignoring the pain, Lilithmon and Mervamon managed to get back to their feet, but saw both Taiki and Beelzemon were still on the ground, struggling to get up.

"Taiki!" Lilithmon called, concerned for the boy she loved as she rushed by his side and helped him up, while Mervamon mimicked both Lilithmon's actions and her concerned feelings toward the one she loved as she assisted Beelzemon to his feet.

Said males groaned while looking up at the girls and tried smiling for reassurance, but Lilithmon, having been bonded to Taiki, could sense the pain he was in, while Mervamon knew Beelzemon was in greater pain than he showed.

"Hahahaha!" Laughed Tyutyumon walking over as he stated. "I'm gonna enjoy squashing you all into itty bitty bits of Data."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Lilithmon snarled. "Phantom Pain!" She then announced, creating an incantation before her as she traced her finger in a circular motion, blew a little kiss into it, which sent out a massive stream of purple colored energy that struck Tyutyumon, causing him to stumble back a little.

However, upon taking the attack, Lilithmon was shocked when Tyutyumon, instead of being deleted or even showing signs of damage, absorbed her attack and further increased in size, making her question. "What in the Digital World? That was one of my most powerful moves, why didn't it affect you?"

"It did affect me, just not the way you wanted it." He smirked and then said to Lilithmon in an arrogant tone. "Listen here, little slut, you may have switched sides to be with that human brat, but all your attacks are still composed of negative energy, something I thrive on. So no matter what you hit me with, it'll only make me bigger and stronger."

'Damn it!' She thought, before Tyutyumon ran over and kicked her into a wall, knocking the air out of her.

"Lilithmon!" Taiki called out, rushing over to her once again, only to be stopped as Tyutyumon picked him up and grasped the Red General in his hand.

"While this has been fun, I am getting bored. So I think I'll just crush you like bugs." Tyutyumon said, glaring at Taiki as he slowly tightened his grip, which made the brunette scream out from the pain. "Starting with you."

"Taiki, no!" Lilithmon cried out fearfully, unsure what she could do to save the one she loved. 'I can't use my attacks and brute strength won't work, what do I do!'

"Taiki, hold on!" Beelzemon suddenly called, carefully aiming his blaster at Tyutyumon, while Mervamon and Wisemon prepared to strike as a team.

"Oh no, you don't!" Tyutyumon yelled, swinging his arm across the room and striking Beelzemon, Mervamon and Wisemon in one shot, leaving the three stuck between Tyutyumon's arm and the wall behind them, leaving Lilithmon the only one yet to be caught by the mouse. "And then there was one. Face reality, Lilithmon. You cannot beat me. I'm the big cheese and you are just a pathetic, little runt."

She scowled at him, but part of what he said, Lilithmon believed to be true as she began to doubt herself.

"Don't listen to him!" Taiki suddenly called out, causing her to look up at him. "You are not pathetic, you are one of the bravest and strongest Digimon I know. And I know if anyone can find this Digimon's weakness, it's you." He added in a confident tone, smiling at Lilithmon, only to then cry out again as Tyutyumon, annoyed by Taiki's constant faith in others, tightened his grip again.

Renewed in confidence, Lilithmon stood. 'Taiki, I promise I will save you, I just have to find Tyutyumon's weakness, but what is a giant mouse weak to?' She thought. That's when it hit her, as a lightbulb went off, she, picking up Taiki's habit then flicked her forehead and called out. "Taiki, I have an idea, you must De-Digivolve me!"

"What?" Taiki responded with confusion and a wince.

"Just say De-Digivolve and I know I can beat Tyutyumon. Trust me!" Lilithmon called out in reply.

"Ha! He can't do that if his bones are crushed." Smirked the mouse Digimon as he started squeezing tighter.

"I trust you..." Taiki managed to say, before he called out loudly. "De-Digivolve!"

With the command given, Lilithmon's form was consumed in a bright light, which caused Tyutyumon to groan, hating the light and causing him to release his hold over the Red General, Beelzemon, Mervamon and Wisemon as he brought his arms up to his face to shield his eyes.

And when it died down, it showed BlackGatomon had taken Lilithmon's place, who let out a hiss and held her claws up as a beastly look appeared in the feline's eyes, which actually made Tyutyumon back away a little in fear.

"Looks to me like an all you can eat mouse buffet." BlackGatomon commented as she began to walk over to Tyutyumon, who took step after step back as the black furred feline made her way closer to him, his fear increasing as he could see the menacing glance in the cat's eyes. "And this kitty is hungry."

"A-A-Ahh!" Tyutyumon cried out as BlackGatomon lunged at him, letting out her claws and fangs as she moved in for the kill, and her meal.

-Back on the surface-

While Taiki and the Digimon with him had overcome their trouble, Kiriha, Nene, Shoutmon and the others were in grave danger. Without Taiki, they were no match for Darkest AxeKnightmon and were forced to retreat.

"Running away cannot save you, nothing can." Darkest AxeKnightmon stated, bringing up his Darkness Loader once again as he said. "And after I take away your Digimon, you will be left with nothing. Darkness Loader, DigiFusion!" He announced, causing said device activate, while Kiriha and Nene both groaned as they could feel the strength of their Fusion Loaders and the Digimon inside being forcefully removed, causing both to grasp their Fusion Loaders tightly in a desperate attempt to save their Digimon.

Continuing to let the Darkness Loader run, Darkest AxeKnightmon commented. "Your Digimon have proven themselves worthy over the many battles we have had, so I will now make all your Digimon a part of me. You should feel honored."

"Gah! I can feel him pulling me out, Kiriha..." Greymon groaned from within the Blue General's Fusion Loader.

"Me too, Nene... Help, I can't resist it...!" Sparrowmon spoke up from within Nene's, feeling that any second she would be removed against her will.

"Good. I never imagined that being the supreme Digimon would feel this amazing." Darkest AxeKnightmon said, feeling his power increasing as the strength and wills of the Xros Heart United Army were beginning to break. "I would thank you brother, if you could hear me." He laughed, knowing after he had absorbed the power of Xros Heart nothing could stop him.

Not Shoutmon, not Taiki, nothing.

-Meanwhile, with the Red General and the remaining Digimon-

After her plan succeeded, BlackGatomon, finishing all that was of Tyutyumon, was now on her back, rubbing her now full stomach, which some might mistake for her being pregnant. "That hit the spot." BlackGatomon commented to herself as she continued rubbing her stomach, but stopped when she saw Taiki smiling down at her.

"Great job." He said in a proud tone, making BlackGatomon smile back, before she began to purr as Taiki couldn't help but bend down and rub her head. "You found a way and handled him like a pro."

"Thank you." BlackGatomon purred out, enjoying the feel of Taiki's hand moving around and scratching her head, causing her feline side to take her over a little as she got up and began nuzzling Taiki's legs as she continued to purr. But with her personality and her more primal side showing, BlackGatomon couldn't help herself as she teased Taiki, moving her head so she was rubbing it close to his crotch, making the brunette blush at BlackGatomon's actions and the fact she was doing it in front of their friends.

"If you two are done flirting, we've got work to do." Mervamon spoke up, pushing herself up, while helping Beelzemon to his feet.

"Indeed. Yuu still requires our assistance." Wisemon informed, which caused BlackGatomon to stop her teasing, get back on her feet and nod in agreement with Taiki. "I'll need sometime to look over the machine before freeing him."

"Understood." Taiki replied, nodding again as he, BlackGatomon, Beelzemon and Mervamon re-entered the room where they had found Yuu, before Wisemon got to work as he began to hack his way into the system containing Nene's little brother. Luckily, with his intellect, it didn't take long before the bubble slowly dispersed, causing Yuu to collapse forward, but was saved from falling on his face as Taiki caught him.

Starting to wake up, Yuu groaned as his vision cleared and he took in his surroundings. "Taiki...?" Yuu groaned upon seeing the brunette, before realizing who it was, making his eyes shoot open as he then sat up and said. "Taiki? Is that really you? I thought you were gone."

"Nope. Guess you thought I didn't make it out of the Digital Underworld, huh? Well we escaped thanks to Wisemon, he hacked the program and faked my demise. It was the only way to fool the system so we both could get out of there in one piece." Taiki replied with a smile, which caused Yuu to smile back.

"At least you made it." Yuu said, before his expression turned solemn. "I mean... I wish Damemon could have made it too."

Taiki noticed his look and was afraid to ask. "He didn't make it, did he?"

The question just made Yuu sadder as he began to cry. "He's gone and it's all my fault... He's never coming back, and he's not the only one. A lot of Digimon are gone too because I treated them like game pieces. Seeing living things suffer is thing I hate most, but the minute I came to the Digital World, I became what I hated. I'm the worst person ever!"

Taiki sighed, put a hand on Yuu's shoulder and asked in a caring tone. "Yuu, listen to me very carefully. I can understand you finally waking up to the truth, and it must hurt a lot, right?"

Yuu just nodded as his sobbing continued.

"Well you've gotta understand this is normal, but you've also gotta take responsibility." Frowned Taiki as he then asked. "Saying sorry and saying you understand is one thing, but if you feel guilty, you need to work towards fixing what you caused, understand?"

"I... I do..." Yuu replied, wiping his eyes with his arm and saying with a little more confidence in his voice. "I'll make things right, I promise..."

"Actions speak louder than words. That's why after we beat Bagramon, then you can get started." BlackGatomon commented, before Digivolving back to Lilithmon and saying. "But for now, I think it'd be best if we left this place and see how the others are doing against Bagramon."

"Agreed. The longer we stay here the more he could be doing who knows what?" Spoke Beelzemon, making Lilithmon smile and nod at him, glad he was in agreement with her, before she resumed to leading Taiki and her friends out of Bagra's domain.

But not before setting up one last surprise for Darkest AxeKnightmon.

-With Kiriha and Nene-

Both continued groaning and crying out as Darkest AxeKnightmon's Darkness Loader continued to drag out their power, while the Digimon inside continued to groan and cry out, begging for their partners to save them.

"So this is the end of my longtime enemies? I thought I would enjoy it more." Darkest AxeKnightmon mocked, sensing that soon the Digimon of Xros Heart would be part of him.

However, Darkest AxeKnightmon was distracted when an explosion set off in the distance, destroying the tower that had contained Yuu and most of the darkness he had absorbed from each Land.

"What!? That's the Fusion Power Plant!" He questioned, shocked as the Darkness Loader lost all power, rendering it useless, while Kiriha and Nene lowered their Fusion Loaders and sighed in relief, glad to feel the darkness no longer trying to absorb their Digimon.

"This is impossible!" Darkest AxeKnightmon stated, looking through the smoke and was actually shocked to see Taiki, Lilithmon, as well as Yuu rushing over.

"And it's about to get a whole lot worse!" Taiki called, amazing his friends to see he had returned.

"Yuu!" Nene called out, surprised to see her brother, before she smiled, knowing that since he was with Taiki, Yuu was no longer a pawn of Darkest AxeKnightmon.

"Taiki, you do know how to make an entrance, I'll give you that." Kiriha commented as he and Nene rushed over to the Red General, glad to see that he, Lilithmon and Yuu were all ok.

"Yuu, I'm so glad to see you again." Nene said as she hugged her little brother, who hugged her back and replied softly. "Me too."

And while the Xros Heart United Army were all joyed to see each other, Darkest AxeKnightmon could feel his rage increase at the sight of Taiki, as well as Yuu betraying him.

"Brother, even from beyond you taunt me. Without a human, I cannot power the Darkness Loader, it's useless to me!" Darkest AxeKnightmon snapped, throwing the Darkness Loader away, which landed before Yuu's feet. "Take it. Do whatever you wish with it. I can still defeat you with this body alone. With this strength, I can reach back into the Human World and continue with D-5. With all its terrible destruction, I will utilize both worlds to end, a fitting end for all I have worked for."

Confused and concerned, Taiki had to ask. "What does he mean by that, and what happened to Bagramon?"

"He used the power of the Dark Stone to backstab his brother and absorbed him with the Darkness Loader. We must stop him now. You heard what he said, he'll reach into the Real World and destroy everything." Nene replied in worry.

Glaring at Darkest AxeKnightmon, Taiki spoke. "The Dark Stone."

"What about it?" Kiriha questioned.

"The Dark Stone is the answer. We don't have to defeat him to save both worlds, we just have to stop the Dark Stone inside of him. That will prevent D-5." Taiki replied.

"Sounds like a plan." Kiriha said with a smile as he stepped forward, alongside Nene, ready to fight, to which they held out their Fusion Loaders alongside Taiki and announced as one. "Great Fusion!"

"Shoutmon Digivolve to... OmniShoutmon!"

"MetalGreymon Digivolve to... ZekeGreymon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Starmon!"

"Pitmons!"

"Sparrowmon!"

"Great Fusion!" The humans and Digimon all called out as a team, manifesting the strong bonds they had for each other, which took the form of... "Shoutmon X7!"

With Shoutmon X7 ready for battle, he glared at Darkest AxeKnightmon, who glared back.

"I was merciful last time. A mistake I will not duplicate." The Dark Digimon stated as he brought up his skeletal hand, which was enveloped in dark energy. "Hand of Doom!"

"We can't let that hit us. It will wipe out all our Data if it does!" Kiriha warned.

Shoutmon X7 jumped back and avoided the hand before jumping at Darkest AxeKnightmon with the mic catching on fire. "Fusion Flamethrower!" X7 roared in a mighty tone, slamming his mic at Darkest AxeKnightmon, who defended himself with his hand, causing the two powers to clash in a mighty burst of power.

"You can never defeat me!" Darkest AxeKnightmon stated, holding back X7's attack.

"Only one way to find out." X7 replied, continuing to hold his own as he then commented in a mocking tone. "Besides, you're not even half as strong as Lord Bagra was."

"You... you lie, I have to be..." Darkest AxeKnightmon said, feeling something was wrong as Shoutmon X7 managed to push him back a little and, though it was for a brief second, the Dark Stone was revealed.

"I can feel it, he's getting weaker." Shoutmon X7 said, continuing to push Darkest AxeKnightmon back with his power, just as Lilithmon surprised both Digimon as she landed on X7's shoulder.

"Then allow me to assist. Empress Emblaze!" Lilithmon then announced as she concentrated her power, summoning the five headed fiend she had used in the Digital Underworld, only now she was in complete control of it and her power as the monstrous creature bombarded Darkest AxeKnightmon with a wave of black flames, knocking him back and giving X7 an opening to strike.

"Final Victory Blade!" Shoutmon X7 exclaimed loudly, unleashing a great amount of energy from the V crest on his chest, which struck Darkest AxeKnightmon, making him cry out as he was thrown back several feet by the blast.

But even being blasted by two powerful strikes, Darkest AxeKnightmon survived

"Could it be true, that I am weaker than my brother? No, that's impossible I absorbed him, I should have twice his strength!" Darkest AxeKnightmon stated furiously, only to suddenly collapse to his knees, while the Dark Stone began to glow in his chest, causing Darkest AxeKnightmon to question. "This sudden pain, I could only be... Is that you, brother?"

{ **It is, you fool. It is I.** } Bagra's voice echoed around Darkest AxeKnightmon, shocking the younger brother and making him say in disbelief. "No! This can't be real!"

{ **You thought you had defeated me, but that will never happen.** } Bagra told Darkest AxeKnightmon, who was left in shock, from his brother's statement, finding himself suddenly trapped in what he guessed was his mind, while, standing before him was Lord Bagra.

Shocked to see Bagramon, as well as seeing he was back to AxeKnightmon, he questioned his older brother. "So you were never truly absorbed? Then you knew of my plan all along?"

"Of course I did. Your clumsy attempts to gain my favor for D-5 and the Fusion Loader only made your true intentions more obvious, I have been playing along all this time." Lord Bagra replied.

Hearing that shocked AxeKnightmon further and caused him to then ask. "But if you knew, why did you let me go through with it?"

"Don't you see, AxeKnightmon? Look how much of my dirty work you've done for me." Lord Bagra replied as he chuckled at his brother, who finally realized the truth.

"All this time, I was being used." AxeKnightmon said, while Bagramon continued to laugh, causing AxeKnightmon to snap as he lunged at Lord Bagra. "You may think I am weak, but you're about to see I'm not the weakling I once used to be! Just try and stop thi...!"

However, before AxeKnightmon could even so much as reach Lord Bagra, he was brought to a halt as Lord Bagra grabbed AxeKnightmon by his skeletal hand.

"You poor, foolish thing. You consider yourself royalty, but royalty is more than power. You need a vision beyond gaining power." Bagra then told AxeKnightmon as his grasp over his brother remained tight and firm.

"So it's vision that I lack, and that is what has been breaching the gap between us all these years?" AxeKnightmon asked, lowering his weapon as he realized he couldn't fight back.

"I always hoped one day I could trust you, but the only way you can serve me now is to add to my strength by being absorbed into me." Bagramon said, shocking AxeKnightmon.

"What!? Brother, no, you wouldn't do that to me. Please!" AxeKnightmon begged fearfully, but was ignored as Bagramon used his power to break AxeKnightmon's Data to pieces, causing him to cry out as he was then absorbed into Bagra's being.

And with that, Bagramon then smirked as he said. "It is done."

-Outside AxeKnightmon's mind-

Seeing AxeKnightmon down and not moving left Shoutmon X7 and the others confused, for they knew they couldn't have beaten him already.

"What just happened? AxeKnightmon was standing there like he was talking to somebody else and then he just collapsed." X7 questioned, unaware of the danger he and his friends were now in.

"AxeKnightmon has been absorbed." The Dark Digimon then said, stunning X7, Taiki and the others as pure darkness surrounded AxeKnightmon, changing his appearance for a second time, to which a set of black wings grew from his back, the left side of his armor looked like AxeKnightmon's, while the right side of his body looked like Lord Bagra's. And to complete the creepy vibe, the new entity then announced in a wicked voice. "Now bow down before me, Megadarkness Bagramon!"

Shocked for several reason, Taiki questioned the new Digimon of evil. "What did you do, destroy your brother and absorb his power?"

"Yes. Unfortunately he didn't have the qualities of a true king." Megadarkness Bagramon replied.

"You mean qualities like betraying your own brother and disintegrating him?" X7 asked, though he hated AxeKnightmon, he was disgusted Megadarkness Bagramon would destroy his own kin without the tiniest sign of remorse.

"Not at all. A true king must possess true fighting abilities, but the main factor is a powerful vision of a new world, in my case a Real World force fused with the Digital World!" Megadarkness Bagramon announced.

"I'm not going to let that happen!" X7 yelled as he lunged at Megadarkness Bagramon, but was stopped as the evil king created a barrier of negative energy around X7, freezing him in place and shocking Taiki, Kiriha and Nene.

"Now feel the limitless power of Megadarkness Bagramon, you are like flies to me!" Megadarkness Bagramon exclaimed, pushing X7 back, breaking the Digifuse and causing Shoutmon and the others to all collapse before him, before they all retreated back into their respective Fusion Loaders.

That was except for Shoutmon.

Concerned and confused, Taiki called out. "Shoutmon, what are you doing?"

Say goodbye to your friends, human." Megadarkness Bagramon said, about to attack, but stopped when Shoutmon groaned out. "Wait..."

Curious, Megadarkness Bagramon let Shoutmon speak.

"Before you fire, I have a question for you. Tell me, why, after all the good things Taiki and the other humans have done for us, why is it you want to destroy their world?" He asked.

"Humans are an imperfect species. Illogical. Weakened by emotions. By destroying and remaking their world I will change them, purify them make them better and at the sametime by fusing their world with this one, I will make the Digital World bigger and better as well." Megadarkness Bagramon replied.

With Megadarkness Bagramon's reply, Shoutmon stated. "I knew it. You're not qualified to be a king."

This confused Megadarkness Bagramon and made him ask. "What are you blathering about?"

"In all my fights on this journey I learnt one thing, a real leader is one who has faith and strength in his abilities of his people. So even if they're not strong today they may get stronger if their leader believes in them, that's a real king, not a wanna be like you. You doubted all your friends right from the start. I'll show you what I have that will make me the true king!" Shoutmon stated in a determined reply.

"Hmmm, you certainly have conviction, and I will even admit you have a vision for your little world." Megadarkness Bagramon admitted, before he brought his skeletal hand forward, ready to crush Shoutmon. "You might've become a king, if only you had survived this day."

"No, don't!" Taiki called out, watching as Megadarkness Bagramon prepared to strike down Shoutmon, while Shoutmon showed no fear as he leapt at Megadarkness Bagramon and tried to attack him, only to be struck down by the evil Digimon's power. "Oh no! Shoutmon are you alright?" Taiki called out in great concern as he ran over, approaching the fallen Digimon. "Don't move, I'll be right there."

"Don't worry about me, Taiki... I can get this guy..." Shoutmon said as he remained on the ground, which caused Taiki to tear up and yell at his partner. "Would you stop talking for once?"

"You said it yourself, we have to destroy the Dark Stone, right...? I'll do that, you do the rest." Shoutmon then said, surprising Taiki and the others as he leapt at Megadarkness Bagramon again.

This time however, he caught Megadarkness Bagramon off guard as he threw his mic, caught Megadarkness Bagramon off guard and hit him in the chest, which then caused the evil Digimon to laugh as he began to absorb Shoutmon.

"I'll see you soon Taiki." Shoutmon promised, before breaking into Data particles, horrifying Lilithmon, Kiriha, Nene and Yuu, while Taiki cried out and dropped to his knees at the loss of Shoutmon.

Seeing Taiki in distress, angered Lilithmon. "I'll make you pay, Bagra!" She snapped. "For using me, harming the only Digimon who ever cared enough to accept me as their friend, but most of all for what you've done to my love!"

"Empty threats don't frighten me." Megadarkness Bagramon replied, knowing Lilithmon was powerful, but nowhere in his league, to which he spread out his wings and took off. "Now it is time I descended to the Human World. As for you, you shall all simply disappear. I leave you to wander in between a dimension that is neither the Human World or the Digital World. Eternal Darkmare!" Megadarkness Bagramon exclaimed, unleashing a powerful gust of darkness, which struck Taiki and the others, causing them to vanish, making Megadarkness Bagramon smirk before he brought his hand to the darkened sky once again, tore through it and headed to the Real World, where he announced. "Imperfect Human World, now you shall be reborn by my own hand!"

-With Taiki-

In an unknown area that was void of any signs of life, Taiki found himself all alone.

Shoutmon, Lilithmon, Kiriha, Nene." He called, but nobody replied, causing the Red general to sink further in depression and darkness. 'Shoutmon, I couldn't save him and I couldn't do anything, even though he believed in me. He was a great Digimon. He was my best friend and now I guess he's really gone.'

"Don't say that, Taiki. We're still in this, fighting."

Recognizing the voice as Shoutmon, Taiki felt his hope return, making him shake his head and say. "What am I talking about? I said I would never give up."

But even though Taiki was back to his old self, he was still trapped in the void.

That was until a pair of hands, one with purple polished nails and the other encased in a gold gauntlet emerged from a tear from beyond the void, which then grabbed Taiki's hands.

"Taiki, I have you, and I will never let you go." He heard Lilithmon tell him, before he felt Lilithmon pull him into the light.

And when Taiki came to, he was surprised to see that he was not only back with Lilithmon, Kiriha, Nene and Yuu, but he also saw Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Sparrowmon, Cutemon and two other familiar faces. "Zenjirou! Akari! It's so good to see you guys again! I can't believe it!" Taiki stated happily as he hugged the pair tightly, but had to ask. "Is this a dream?"

"More like a miracle." Kiriha commented.

"We were all floating in that darkness just like you, and we heard their voices. They saved us before we all saved you." Nene added.

"Great job, both of you." Taiki said happily, only to then say in a less than happy tone. "But Shoutmon, he didn't make it."

"Yeah, they told us." Angie replied, she too sad that Shoutmon was gone, before saying in confidence. "But listen, there's still a way out, as well as saving Shoutmon and the Real World."

Hearing that, Taiki was taken by surprise, making him ask. "For real? But how?"

"Allow me." A deep and proud voice answered, before two lights, one from Zenjirou's pocket and Akari's emerged, revealing them to be Digi-Memory Cards.

"Digi-Memory Cards?" Taiki asked. "Where did you get those?"

"They allowed us to come here in the first place." Angie replied, watching as the two Digimon within the Digi-Memory Cards emerged, revealing to be Examon and Wargreymon.

"You humans are in need of a victory, we may be your last hope and you may be ours'." Examon said, knowing that if any of them failed then both worlds would be doomed for sure.


	30. Chapter 30

The general's lust

chapter 30

xxxxxxxxxxx

Above the Earth, which continued to decay from the power of MegaDarknessBagramon, within a sphere of pure energy, Taiki, Kiriha, Zenjirou and Lilithmon could see the planet fall into darkness, while Nene and Akari were with Yuu, trying to comfort the upset boy.

Deciding to give answers to those yet informed, Taiki turned his attention to the two Digi-memories and said. "Examon, you should tell the others about D-5."

"Very well. When Lord Bagra first began planning on taking over the Digital World, he learnt of the Real World's existence. He then decided to create a vast domain and rule over it all by himself, that is the real meaning of D-5. I was part of an order of knights, who planned to stop him. However, we didn't count on the advancements of digital technology in the human world. As your world became more advanced, the gap between it and the Digital World grew smaller, creating distortions in our core. Finally, the Digital World split and collapsed. The impact of that disaster turned all the knights into Digi-Memories and scattered us everywhere, where WarGreymon and I fell into the gap of space and time." Examon explained in reply.

"Guess we owe them a thank you." Zenjirou said in reply, only to then add. "And to Tactimon to?"

"Tactimon?" Lilithmon questioned. "Why would anybody want to thank that arrogant tin can for anything?"

"WarGreymon and I encountered Tactimon in the spacetime gap." Examon explained, remembering how they used Tactimon to break to the Real World, without his knowledge. It happened during your battle with him and if we didn't grab onto him when we could then we wouldn't have been able to move."

"Unfortunately we were stuck between dimensions, so while you and Tactimon fought, there was nothing we could do to help." Examon told the heroes and heroines, before adding. "But things changed when Bagra attacked. If Zenjirou and Akari hadn't acted, none of us would be here, we all would've been turned to stone."

"You know it is quite remarkable how lucky you two are." Kiriha commented, changing the mood as he smiled and said. "But thanks, I guess we owe you."

"Uh… thanks." Akari said, surprised Kiriha actually had a nice side to him.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault." Spoke Yuu suddenly as his head remained down with a depressed expression and causing the others to look at him in concern.

"If I wasn't so stupid I could have stopped, I could have saved so many Digimon!" The blonde then cried out, causing Taiki to turn to Yuu, crouch down and tell him. "Look Yuu, I'm not gonna tell you to stop feeling guilty, but right now and at this time, it'll hurt us more if you keep blaming yourself. That's why I want you to remember that Digimon can be fixed up with their Data. If we stick together, we can beat him once and for all and fix the Digital World with the Code Crown."

While Taiki was doing his best to assure Yuu, there was a problem that the boy pointed out. "But he turned it into the Dark Stone, and that's inside of him now. I don't think we stand a chance."

"Well I'm going to prove you wrong." Taiki said in reply, making Yuu rise his head and look up at Taiki, who then told him. "We have to keep fighting. So long as we can fight, there is always a chance. We're gonna get out of this place, stop the Dark Stone from working and save everybody."

Still doubtful, Yuu asked. "But I... how can I..."

"I know you can help us. Infact I've got something that can help you." Taiki interrupted with a confident tone and smile as he held out Yuu's Darkness Loader, stunning the boy and making him say. "The Darkness loader?"

"Don't you want it back?" Taiki asked, before he commented. "I thought you were a General."

"Taiki's right. You should join us." Kiriha said with a smile, making Yuu look at him and ask. "Do you really mean it, Kiriha?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Kiriha said in reply.

"You're the only one who can use this, Yuu. Take it, it's yours." Insisted Taiki with reassurance.

Yuu smiled and nodded in reply as he took the Darkness Loader, which emitted a powerful gold coloured light as he grabbed it, to which all the impurities of the device were removed as it turned into a gold colored Fusion Loader.

"Excellent. By placing your confidence in Yuu, the Darkness Loader has been transformed into a force for good." WarGreymon said, making Yuu smile.

And the good news continued as Examon said. "WarGreymon, this means we can now revive Omnimon."

"Not only him, all of them." WarGreymon corrected, summoning the other Digimon knights within the various Digi-Memories and telling the Red General. "Taiki, you have all the Digi-Memories at your disposal. I present to you, the order of knights."

-Back on Earth-

"Farewell foolish humans. Now that you are stone, I will use you all as foundation for my new world." MegaDarknessBagramon laughed, looking upon the ruin and all those he had turned to stone with his power.

However, MegaDarknessBagramon was broken from his victory speech when he saw a powerful light shoot down from the distance and saw seven familiar figures standing on the opposite side of him, Taiki, Kiriha, Nene, Yuu, Zenjirou, Akari and Lilithmon.

Appearing before Taiki, were all the Digimemories, ready to be used as Taiki saw fit, to which Omnimon said. "As we told you before, we still believe there is still a chance for victory. We knights shall join you humans and together we might be able to save both our worlds. Unfortunately this mission will place us all in great danger."

"You can count me in because Shoutmon sacrificed himself and I..." Taiki replied, determined to defeat MegaDarknessBagramon and remove all traces of his evil from both worlds.

"Can't turn my back on him." Everyone said to Taiki, freaking him out for a second.

"I guess we've heard you say that too many times before." Kiriha commented, which caused the brunette to then smile. "And besides, we all feel the same way, we're all in this fight together." Kiriha then added, continuing to cause Taiki to smile, before he said. "Thanks."

"Heads up. I think the fight is coming to us!" Zenjirou suddenly called out in warning, making the group look over to see that emerging from MegaDarknessBagramon's side was an entire Digimon army, which included Rhinomon, Sealsdramon, Minotarumon, Tankmon, Pteramon, Bulbmon and a massive fleet of Troopmon, all armed and all ready to destroy everything in their path.

"Looks like Xros Heart never learns." MegaDarknessBagramon commented with an arrogant smirk.

"Let's go!" Kiriha called from ZekeGreymon's back.

"I'll see you after we've won." Nene told Yuu, before turning her attention to her Digimon partners and to Lilithmon.

"What is it?" Mervamon asked in a curious tone.

"I have an idea for a fusion, but I need some extra help. Lilithmon, can you lend me your power?" Nene asked in reply.

From hearing the question and feeling Nene's trust in her, Lilithmon smiled.

"Sure thing." Lilithmon replied, making Nene smile back, before she got serious, withdrew her Fusion Loader and announced. "Digifuse!"

"Lilithmon!"

"Mervamon!"

"Digifuse!" The pair called out as one, combining their powers and forms and taking on a new appearance, one that had Lilithmon and Mervamon's beauty, but had many noticeable changes.

She was a stunningly sexy woman with a black tiger skin leotard that had a snake design engraved on the front with it going in between the outline of her breasts, which were a borderline F-cup.

Her blade was close to looking like Mervamon's, only it had fused with Lilithmon's Nazir Nails, giving it a golden shine to it, while said blade dripped with poison around the edges. She had high-heels on her feet, the same color as her leotard, while her hair was long and went down her back and was the same shade of dark green, just like her lipstick.

And though her hair covered her right eye, it showed her left eye that had purple eyeshadow, which she then opened and announced. "DarkMervamon!"

And even though she knew she was in the middle of a battle, the new form of Lilithmon and Mervamon couldn't help herself as she performed a small, sexy pose after finishing her fusion.

"Wow..." Spoke Taiki with wide eyes and a blush, with Zenjirou, Kiriha, and even Yuu staring at her, causing the bond Taiki had with Lilithmon to kick in and for him to think as he stared at the boys. 'Hands off. She's mine.'

"Alright boys, time to kick some ass." Smirked DarkMervamon, lifting her sword over her shoulder, before rushing into battle, causing Taiki and the other boys to shake their heads to focus

"Time for the plan to begin." Taiki then said, before he faced Yuu and told him with a confident smile. "Yuu, we're trusting on you big time."

"I'm up for the challenge." Yuu replied in a more confident tone as he then held his Fusion Loader into the air. "Reload!" He called, summoning all of Taiki, Kiriha and Nene's Digimon, making the blonde declare with an army on his side. "Now it's for real!"

Showing his skills as a General , and using them for good, Yuu began to make his own Digi-Fusions.

"Jijimon, Golemon, Chibitortomon Digifuse!" Yuu called out, combining the three Digimon, who became one giant entity and roared out proudly. "Golem Jiji Tortomon!"

"Gaossmon! PawnChessmon! Digifuse!" Yuu then announced, continuing to show his skills as a General and Digimon master.

"PawnGaossmon!" Kiriha's dragon Digimon all called out, before charging into battle, while Yuu borrowed two more Digimon from Taiki and called out. "Knightmon! Wisemon! Digifuse!"

"Knightmon Wise-Sword Mode!" Knightmon announced after the fusion was complete and was wielding his Berserker Sword, which Wisemon had become with, making it that more powerful.

"Now you invaders shall taste my wrath. Wise Sword!" Declared the knight Digimon, swinging his sword which cut through a big crowd of Troopmon, while the PawnGaossmon showed their strength and all unleashed missiles from their shielded backs, taking down many Troopmon, as well as several Rhinomon, showing there was strength in numbers, but even more in friendship.

"Tail Thrust Booster!" Golem Jiji Tortomon called out, leaping into the air and slamming down, crushing all the Troopmon beneath it and creating a powerful shockwave.

"Poison Edge!" Called DarkMervamon, swinging her sword and causing drops of poison to fly out and cover several Troopmon before it started burning into them, making them drop their rifles and scream out, just before they collapsed to their knees and melted away.

And seeing what the attack had done, DarkMervamon looked at her blade and commented. "A girl could get used to this."

As Kiriha remained on ZekeGreymon's back, seeing that his Digimon and his allies were proving to be a challenge to the Bagra forces, he decided to call upon another Digimon to aid in their final battle.

"Reload!" Called Kiriha with his Fusion Loader held high into the air, causing Rosemon to come out, where she appeared behind Kiriha with her arms around his waist.

Looking down at the battle and curious, Rosemon asked. "What can I do for you, Kiriha?"

"We're finishing this battle and we need all the help we can get." Kirha explained as he looked over his shoulder and asked. "Think you can lend a hand?"

"Anything for you." Rosemon replied as she smiled at Kiriha, making him smile back for a second, before he focused back on their fight, where he saw Beelzemon and Deputymon using their guns to blast down a Bulbmon, while Persiamon was using her Witch Warp, dancing around and entrancing the Troopmon in the area, allowing Lunamon to strike with her Luna Claw move, swiping at the Troopmon stuck in Persiamon's entrancing dance.

"Guys." Kiriha then called down to the Digimon, making them all look up.

"What can we do for ya, partner?" Deputymon asked.

"Think I can borrow your power for some Digifusion?" Kiriha asked in reply, getting his answer right away as Beelzemon nodded and said. "Of course. We are a team. Our power is your power."

"Alright then." Kiriha said, taking out his Fusion Loader and calling out. "Digifuse!"

"Rosemon!"

"Beelzemon!"

"Deputymon!"

"Digifuse!" The three Digimon called out, combining Beelzemon and Deputymon's firepower with Rosemon's body, where a set of black feathered wings emerged from her back, as if cocooning her until the Digifusion was complete.

And after letting her wings out, Kiriha was taken aback and amazed by Rosemon's changes.

While she retained her beauty and slender figure, her body was now covered in armor similar to Beelzemon's, which hugged Rosemon's body, but at the sametime kept her protected. Her right arm had been replaced with Beelzemon's Blaster and upgraded further as components of Deputymon's weaponry had been combined with it.

And acting as both weaponry and a fashion statement, Rosemon had Deputymon's belt around her waist, which was covered in a line of spare bullets and had one of the gunslingers pistols in the left holster, causing her to then proclaim in a more southern way. "RoseSlingermon!"

"Woah, now that's what I call fire power." Spoke Kiriha in awe.

"More like flower power." She smiled with her eyes visible through a mask similar to Beelzemon's over her face, showing a pair of azure eyes, but not without losing her rose helmet. "Now take a look and see what this gal has got goin' for her." She then said, aiming her new weapon at a Bulbmon, just as the barrels charged red and she smirked.

"Double Rose Cannon!" RoseSlingermon announced, unleashing her firepower, which took the form of two spheres of red coloured energy and struck the Bulbmon with such force, it blew a hole in the Digimon's chest, causing it to fall back, while the Troopmon behind it began to run away in hopes they could avoid getting crushed by the falling behemoth.

Watching Bulbmon fall and the Troopmon flee from her, Kiriha called out. "Nice work RoseSlingermon. Keep it up."

"You've got it, Sweetheart." RoseSlingermon replied with a smile, causing Kiriha to blush a little from her smile and the cute name she gave him.

Looking up at the new fusion made Lunamon feel the need to get involved too and she turned and ran back to Taiki. "Taiki, let me help out." She begged, knowing she wasn't as strong as most of Taiki's Digimon, but knew if Shoutmon was with her, he'd encourage her to fight.

"Ok then." Taiki replied, holding out his Fusion Loader, aiming it carefully as he then called out. "Digifuse!"

"Lunamon!"

"Persiamon!"

"Digifuse!" The two called out, mixing together Persiamon's nimbleness with Lunamon's compassion, causing the fused Digimon to match Persiamon's height and matching her figure, only many of Lunamon's features were noticed within this Digimon, including her eyes, ears, the crescent moon mark on her forehead and her outfit, which had changed to a beautiful, red dress, to which she was no longer dressed up as a palace girl, but her legs could be seen and matched the rest of her breathtaking beauty.

"Tsukinonekomon!" She announced after her fusion was finished and set to fighting. 'Shoutmon. I know you are still alive, and if you are watching, I can only hope I make you proud.' Tsukinonekomon thought, determined as she charged into battle and used her claws to tear through a line of Troopmon, where she soon stopped and found herself confronted by a group of Tankmon.

But remaining determined, Tsukinonekomon closed her eyes, while a silver light emanated around her claws.

"Moonlight Claw Striker!" Tsukinonekomon exclaimed, spinning around and tearing through the Tankmon, turning them all into Data particles, while silver sparkles rained gently around Tsukinonekomon, showing off her grace and strength.

"ZekeGreymon, use Zeke Flame!" Kiriha then ordered, a command ZekeGreymon immediately obeyed as he unleashed a great conflagration of flames from his maw that tore through Bagra's forces.

But refusing to give up so easily, the Pteramon all fired at Kiriha and ZekeGreymon.

"I've got those!" DarkMervamon suddenly called out, using her great speed to block the missiles and destroyed every last one with her sword.

"Thanks DarkMervamon." Kiriha said, before turning his attention back to the battle.

Deciding they needed more great fighters on their side, Kiriha held out his Xros Loader and called out. "Reload Dracomon and Cyberdramon."

And with the two out and ready to fight, Kiriha then announced. "Digifuse!"

Becoming one, Dracomon not only grew to match Cyberdramon's size, but also gained Cyberdramon's claws, armor and his wings. "CyberDracomon!" He roared, before landing and unleashing a powerful wave of flames that Incinerated all the Digimon of Bagra that stood in his way.

As the battle continued, Taiki had set up his own plan, for he had fused Dorulumon in his Drill Cannon form with all the Starmons and Ballistamon, creating a massive slingshot, with Taiki acting as the ammunition.

Pulling as far as he could, Ballistamon had to ask. "I'm all for saving Shoutmon and the world, but are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure." Taiki replied with a confident smile, before looking before him and seeing the Digimemory of Omnimon, making him ask. "Ready Omnimon?"

"Very well." Omnimon replied, before asking. "Ready knights?"

"Ready." The other Digimemory Cards replied, to which Taiki pulled his goggles down and braced himself.

But before he was launched, DarkMervamon suddenly called out. "Taiki, wait!"

Looking over, Taiki saw DarkMervamon run over to him, before he was caught by surprise as she broke the fusion and Lilithmon suddenly took a seat on his lap, holding onto him closely.

"Lilithmon, what are you doing?" Taiki questioned, confused by her actions until he looked up and they stared into her eyes.

"Taiki, you helped me in so many ways. You saved my life in the past, gave me a purpose, you believed in me when everybody else didn't and you made me fall in love with you. Now it's my turn to help you. We're going to stop Bagramon together." Lilithmon said as she continued to embrace him.

"Together." Taiki replied with a smile, making Lilithmon smile and give Taiki a quick kiss on the lips.

"Fire!" Lilithmon suddenly called out after parting lips, to which Ballistamon then let go, causing the sling to fire Taiki and Lilithmon, right past the entire Bagra Army and into MegaDarknessBagramon's chest, right into the Dark Stone.

-Within the Dark Stone-

Looking around the area, Taiki, Lilithmon and the Digimemory found themselves surrounded by darkness, while countless spikes covered the walls and floor, acting as the only platform to stand on, while remaining as safe as they could, given their current situation.

"Your plan seems to have worked. We made it into the Dark Stone itself." Omnimon said, sounding proud of Taiki, only to then inform the brunette, who looked amongst all the Digimemory Cards in his hands. "But this is as far as our powers can take you. From here on, you're on your own."

"Good luck." Omnimon then said, before he, along with the rest of the Digimemory Cards lost their remaining energy and their images faded to black.

"Don't worry, Taiki." Lilithmon began to say as she wrapped her arms around Taiki from behind and then assured him. "You are never alone."

"Thanks Lilithmon." Taiki replied with a smile, before he focused on the task at hand. "Shoutmon, you there?" He called out, which echoed through the Dark Stone, but got no reply.

"He has to be here. The Dark Stone is made of Code Crowns." Taiki said, before he withdrew his Fusion Loader and guessed. "I think when he blasted his way in, his Data got all scattered."

Holding up his Fusion Loader, Taiki began to move it around, scanning the area for any signs of Data.

'I'll find you Shoutmon, I swear.' Taiki thought, continuing to scan, while Lilithmon offered what assistance she could, as she closed her eyes and focused.

"Anything?" Taiki asked Lilithmon as he put away his Xros Loader, causing Lilithmon to open her eyes, sigh and shake her head. "Nothing. I cannot pick up any traces of Shoutmon's Data. This is turning into a disaster." She replied.

"For you, a disaster is just starting." A familiar dark voice then said as a green mist began to seep before Taiki, making him backflip away and watch alongside Lilithmon as the mist took the form of MegaDarknessBagramon.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Taiki said as he and Lilithmon glared at the wicked Digimon.

"Only a complete fool or a genius would embark on a mission as hopeless as this one." MegaDarknessBagramon commented, looking over at Lilithmon and then saying. "And since there are two of you, I will allow you to choose who is the genius and who is the fool."

"Why you!" Lilithmon snarled, angered by MegaDarknessBagramon's words and was about to attack, only for Taiki to stand before her and hold his arm out, telling Lilithmon to stay back.

"Don't let your anger get the better of you. He's just trying to get on your nerves." Taiki told Lilithmon, who calmed down and nodded in reply.

"You continue to amaze me with your bravery and your recklessness." MegaDarknessBagramon said, sounding impressed, only to then say. "This mission was lost before it even began. You have one chance to surrender with honour."

"No way!" Taiki said back.

"You cling onto hope when there is none. Since you will not face the obvious, I will force you to see what is happening." MegaDarknessBagramon said, creating a monitor, which displayed the battle between the Xros Heart United Army and Bagra's

"Now witness the destruction of your pitiful army." MegaDarknessBagramon announced, while outside his body, negative energy began to gather around his chest, causing both sides to stop attacking temporarily, before the energy was released and all the Digimon caught in the path of the attack were eradicated.

Luckily, no Digimon on the Xros Heart United Army side were caught in the blast.

"I can't believe it. This guy is firing on us and his own troops." Kiriha said, shocked.

"He'll do anything for victory." ZekeGreymon commented in reply, evident as MegaDarknessBagramon increased the power of his attack, creating a powerful wind, which not only destroyed more of his own forces, but made those yet caught in the attack to run away alongside the Xros Heart Digimon.

"MegaDarknessBagramon is wiping out everything!" Kiriha said, quickly withdrawing his Squawker and calling out. "Nene? Akari? Anybody?"

"We're a little busy right now." Kiriha heard Zenjirou's voice say over the Squawker.

"Nene, look out!" Zenjirou then called out, unable to do anything but watch as Nene held on for dear life, onto Sparrowmon's back, who did her best in fighting against a Minotarumon and a Tankmon.

"Trident Fang!" ZekeGreymon roared, before slashing the Digimon apart and saving Nene and Sparrowmon.

"Thanks Kiriha." Sparrowmon said, before retreating with Nene to check on Yuu, Akari and Zenjirou.

"Are you guys ok?" Nene asked.

"I'm ok." Kiriha replied, landing beside the brunette, before he looked over at Bagra's side and asked. "But what's up with that blue fire?"

"It's not actually a fire, it's a fog made of acid..." Dorulumon corrected as he managed to approach his friends, only to then collapse, showing he was in severe pain.

"Dorulumon!" Akari called out in concern as she ran over to Dorulumon, releasing Cutemon from her hold, who began to try and repair the damage done to Dorulumon.

"The acid breaks down Data... Too much exposure and all the Digimon will disintegrate..." Dorulumon then said, shocking Kiriha, Nene and the others, including Taiki and Lilithmon.

"You monster!" Lilithmon yelled, disgusted by the way MegaDarknessBagramon was fighting, which turned into shock as MegaDarknessBagramon held his arm out, pulled Taiki over to him through sheer force of will and grabbed the boy by the throat. "Taiki!" Lilithmon called out, feeling both Taiki's pain and her own upon seeing her love suffering. "Nazir Nail!" She then announced, charging at MegaDarknessBagramon with her right gauntlet ready to piece and poison him.

However, she did no damage, for a barrier of dark energy not only protected MegaDarknessBagramon from Lilithmon's claws, but also left Lilithmon in shock, for her gauntlet broke into pieces upon striking the darkness, before Lilithmon was thrown back by its power.

"You still struggle against the inevitable?" MegaDarknessBagramon questioned, staring at Taiki as he then stated. "You and your human world and the Digital World are all about to disappear and be reborn.

"We'll just see about that..." Taiki groaned out, annoying MegaDarknessBagramon and causing him to ask. "Why do humans cling to a world that flawed?"

"In the world I created from this rubble you will become a better life form. Admit that and submit your fate." He then said, offering Taiki a final chance to live.

"You're wrong..." Taiki groaned, remaining strong as he fought against MegaDarknessBagramon's grasp over him, managing to free himself bit by bit and say. "Humans and Digimon are both living creatures with free will. They deserve to stay the way they are."

"What gives you the right to say what they should be?" Taiki questioned, continuing to try and break free, when MegaDarknessBagramon suddenly grasped Taiki tightly in his fist, shocking and horrifying Lilithmon.

"Taiki!" She called out.

"Now it's over, human." MegaDarknessBagramon stated, releasing all but his hold over Taiki's arms, causing Taiki's damaged form to dangle before MegaDarknessBagramon. "You cannot win. I don't know why you thought it could. Your legacy and courage will soon be forgotten." MegaDarknessBagramon told Taiki, before throwing him into the air and engulfing his skeletal hand in a dark purple aura.

"Goodbye forever, Red General." MegaDarknessBagramon then said, about to unleash the energy and send Taiki to oblivion.

'This can't be it. I failed. I failed all my friends.' Taiki thought, before a small, weak smile appeared on his face and he said, showing he had accepted MegaDarknessBagramon's truth. "Lilithmon, Shoutmon, I am sorry..."

"You called?"

Hearing the voice, Taiki broke from his thoughts of doubt and gasped, before he and Lilithmon watched in amazement as a massive fireball shot out from the darkness and forced MegaDarknessBagramon to jump out of the way.

"What is this!?" MegaDarknessBagramon demanded, getting his answer as Shoutmon landed beside Lilithmon, causing MegaDarknessBagramon to state at seeing Shoutmon once again. "No! That's not possible!"

"When it comes to Shoutmon, he makes anything possible." Taiki replied with a proud smile, angering MegaDarknessBagramon to see that during his retreat, Lilithmon had used that time and had caught the Red General.

"Taiki, you're alright. Thank goodness." Lilithmon said in joy as she wrapped her arms around Taiki and embraced him deeply, while Shoutmon stated in a confident tone. "Sorry but your new world has been put on hold."

Shocked upon seeing Shoutmon, MegaDarknessBagramon questioned. "Your Data regenerated? But how?"

"Listen. Can't you hear that new sound?" Shoutmon asked back, before pointing out. "Every piece of the Code Crown is bonding again."

Keeping her arms around Taiki, but looking around, Lilithmon smiled. "He's right." She said, before looking up, causing MegaDarknessBagramon to do the same and was stunned to see the various Code Crowns becoming one, making MegaDarknessBagramon then ask. "I can hear it, but what does it mean?"

"It means the Code Crown has spoken." Shoutmon replied, before he explained. "The Digital World has chosen its own future, one that doesn't include you."

"Alright!" Taiki cheered, smiling in joy from hearing that.

And his smile only increased, for outside of the Dark Stone, things took a turn for the better for the Xros heart United Army, to which all the Digimon felt a sudden boost in power, as if nothing they had ever felt before.

Rising up, Dorulumon told his friends. "Aim right at that acid fog cyclone and keep on firing!"

Following Dorulumon's instructions, all the Digimon gave it their all as they fired blast after blast at the tornado, not letting up and working as a team in taking it down and causing it to disperse.

Seeing that his friends had stopped his attack, Shoutmon said with a smirk. "So much for your unstoppable army."

MegaDarknessBagramon groaned in annoyance that his plans had been thwarted. "At least I'll get rid of you!" He stated, aiming his skeletal hand at Taiki, Shoutmon and Lilithmon, about to blast them.

However, something miraculous happened.

The Code Crown appeared before Taiki and the Digimon, acting as a shield, before it consumed the three and unleashed itself as a beam of light that not only tore through MegaDarknessBagramon within the Dark Stone, but through his form back in the Real World.

"The Code Crown has escaped, but not for long." He stated, leaving the Dark Stone and returning back to the Real World to reclaim it.

Back outside Koto, Kiriha, Nene, Yuu, Akari, Zenjirou and all the Digimon were amazed as a light shot past them, which then died down, revealing the forms of Taiki, Shoutmon, Lilithmon and the Code Crown, all back to full power.

And amazing them further was when the Code Crown broke down and were all absorbed into Taiki's Fusion Loader, awakening a new power.

"It's a new way to Digifuse." He said, feeling the Code Crown's strength as the brunette then asked. "Guys, I've just discovered a new Digifusion, so what do you say we finish this thing once and for all?"

"Yeah!" All of Taiki's friends both human and Digimon cheered as one, making the gogglehead smile and state proudly. "You guys are awesome! Xros Heart welcomes you all."

"Don't forget about us." Omnimon then said, causing Taiki to reach into his pockets, pulling out all the Digimemory Cards, which began to glow, before the Digimon within each Digimemory was released, which included Omnimon, Examon, WarGreymon and the many Digimon from the Digimemories Taiki had used in his battles, further building up Xros Heart's power and their chances of victory.

"Let's go!" Taiki called out, holding up his Fusion Loader, as did Kiriha, Nene, Yuu, Akari and Zenjirou, who announced alongside their leader. "Final Fusion!"

With their call, Shoutmon let out a powerful roar as all the Digimon allied with Xros Heart were transformed into beams of light that shot directly into Shoutmon's being, causing him to grow in power and height.

However, MegaDarknessBagramon wasn't impressed. "It doesn't matter how many Digimon you collect if they're all weak and inferior..." MegaDarknessBagramon began to say, but was cut off as the entity taking Shoutmon's place stated. "You don't get it. The way we bond makes us stronger than our numbers!"

Letting out another roar, tears began to open up in the sky and countless Digimon began to fall from them, most of the Digimon being allied with Xros heart for all they had done for them, where they all merged with the new Shoutmon.

"What's this? Who are they to rally to him this way?" MegaDarknessBagramon questioned.

"I'll tell you why. Because I am the future Digimon King!" Shoutmon called out as the light died down and revealed his new form. Now standing taller than all the buildings around him, Shoutmon was covered in gold coloured armor that had similar features to his old armor, including the base components of his friends, such as Ballistamon and Dorulumon. He gained a massive set of shining wings and proudly wielded a massive version of his signature mic, before the new Shoutmon form announced in a mighty tone "Shoutmon X7 F Superior Mode!"


	31. Chapter 31

The general's lust

chapter 31

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Even with his new form, MegaDarknessBagramon continued to smirk. "Pathetic fools. Two can play at this game." MegaDarknessBagramon stated. "Terra Infusion!" He then exclaimed, absorbing the area around him until he matched Shoutmon X7 F's size. "I shall turn you to flaming wreckage!" MegaDarknessBagramon stated, unleashing a devastating blast that tore through and destroyed everything in its path.

But upon striking Shoutmon X7 F, a barrier of light appeared and stopped any harm from afflicting him.

"It's gonna take more than that to take me out." Spoke the mass fusion, before reeling his arm back and slammed it into the tyrant's gut, knocking him down.

"Annoying brat." DarknessBagramon said as he got back to his feet. "I'll show you and all those foolish enough to ally with you that I am the most powerful Digimon in existence!" He then bellowed, creating a barrier of darkness around his form, which burst and pushed Shoutmon X7 F back, knocking him off guard and allowing DarknessBagramon to then strike with a right hook to Shoutmon X7 F's face, causing him to fall. "I will ensure you and all those others are deleted for eternity with no way to come back!" The dark being stated, pressing his foot down and hard upon Shoutmon X7 F's chest, making him groan out in pain.

And the groans turned to agonized cries as DarknessBagramon pressed his skeletal hand against Shoutmon X7 F's chest, before the tips of his fingers began to sink through his armor and into his being.

"Mega God of Death Snatcher!" DarknessBagramon yelled as his claws sunk deeper, further increasing Shoutmon X7 F's screaming, horrifying Taiki and the others as DarknessBagramon began to slowly pull his arm back, pulling out Shoutmon X7 F's soul and revealing it to be composed of all the Digimon Shoutmon had fused with, while in the core of the soul was Shoutmon's.

"Shoutmon!" Cried out Taiki with wide eyes as he was close to running down on pure instinct, but knew it wouldn't make much difference.

Struggling against DarknessBagramon just made him smirk. "Can you feel it Shoutmon, that is the feeling of true defeat. Soon your soul will be torn from your body, as will the souls of all the Digimon that dared to defy me. That's when you, along with all those that spoke of such ridiculous ideals such as friendship will be destroyed and added to my ever growing power."

"It's not... ridiculous." The real Shoutmon groaned out within the countless souls that made X7 F, while trying to keep feeling in his body as he tried bringing his X7 F body up. "You should go... look in a mirror... if you wanna see something ridiculous."

"Your words mean nothing to me." DarknessBagramon said back, applying pressure around the soul of X7 F, which made all the Digimon part of it groan from the pain.

However, they all refused to give up and continued to show their belief in Shoutmon, as each spirit was encircled in a light red aura, which was sent into Shoutmon X7 F's mic.

"What the? Taiki, what's going on?" Akari asked her friend.

"The Digimon, they all refuse to let Bagramon win and are giving more power to Shoutmon." Taiki replied.

"That's right." Shoutmon said, gaining control over X7 F again as he brought his mic up and exclaimed as X7 F. "And now to show you that power. Double Flare Buster!"

Unleashing all the power within his mic, it blasted DarknessBagramon in a powerful stream of red light, knocking him back a great distance and ceasing his grasp over the combined souls of the countless Digimon all siding with Shoutmon and Xros Heart.

"Man, that hurt." Shoutmon X7 F groaned as he stood once again, while holding his chest. "But that should prove to you that we all share the same dream, to see you defeated." He told DarknessBagramon.

"All your attacks are nothing compared to mine!" DarknessBagramon stated, looking over at Taiki and the others as he then said. "And your friendship is a weakness, not a strength. It will lead to your destruction. Eternal Darkmare!" Eternal Darkmare then exclaimed, releasing a stream of dark energy that tore through the ground, destroying everything in its path as it headed at the last surviving humans.

"Incoming!" Cried Zenjirou in panic, watching as the devastating attack tore at him, Taiki and the others.

"No!" Shoutmon X7 F yelled, acting as fast as he could and leapt before his friends, causing him to cry out as the darkness struck him in the back.

"Shoutmon!" Taiki cried out, seeing and feeling the pain of not only Shoutmon, but all the Digimon risking their lives to keep him protected.

"Taiki..." Groaned the fused Digimon as he continued to try and keep the humans covered at the cost of his own being.

Disgusted, Nene said. "Talk about low. Bagra attacked us because he knew Shoutmon would get in the way."

"No kidding. And Bagra still believes he deserves to be called a king." Kiriha replied, agreeing with Nene.

"He won't be." Yuu then said, causing the Xros Heart team, including Shoutmon X7 F to look at the blonde, who then added. "Because Shoutmon has something Bagramon never had and never will, heart."

With Yuu's words, not only were Taiki, Kiriha, Nene, Akari and Zenjirou inspired, but Shoutmon X7 F was as well, to which he suddenly rose and dispelled the darkness with a swing of his mic.

MegaDarknessBagramon went wide eyed while Shoutmon X7 F stood ready. "Impossible! I have conquered both worlds and have the power of darkness itself at my command. How can you continue to fight?" He questioned.

"I fight because I have heart and friendship on my side." Shoutmon X7 F replied as he then explained. "You say those are weaknesses, but you couldn't be more wrong. They are what keep me fighting, they give me a reason to fight and a reason to stop you. You rely on yourself, using others, even your own brother to do your dirty work. You're the weak one here."

"Be silent!" MegaDarknessBagramon yelled, angered by Shoutmon X7 F's statement and used his Eternal Darkmare attack for a second time, only to watch as it hit Shoutmon X7 F, but did nothing. "What!?"

"It's just like Shoutmon said, our friendship gives him the strength to fight." Taiki said to his friends, withdrawing his Xros Loader as he then added. "And that gave me an idea."

Smiling, Kiriha withdrew his Xros Loader. "I think I know where this is going, and you can count me in." He said, holding up his Xros Loader alongside Taiki, followed by Nene, Yuu, Akari and Zenjirou.

"Us too." Akari added, just as the Xros Loader she had received from Examon and WarGreymon began to glow with a light orange aura, while Kiriha's glowed blue, Nene's pink, Yuu's yellow, Zenjirou blue and Taiki's a powerful red, making the five announce. "Digivolve!"

Releasing the energy within each of their Xros Loaders, the five auras turned into beams of light that struck Shoutmon X7 F's back, before his form was encircled in a light of pure gold.

MegaDarknessBagramon tried blocking out the light while seeing the light slowly grow bigger. "What is this?" He questioned.

"Showing you how friendship will be they key to your defeat. Shoutmon and all the Digimon we made friends with are giving it everything to stop you, now we are too." Taiki replied, continuing to push himself as his power was absorbed into Shoutmon X7 F. "As we speak, every Digimon that makes up Shoutmon X7 F is Digivolving to their highest form in order to increase his strength and decrease your chances of winning."

"Taiki's right." Shoutmon X7 F spoke up, getting MegaDarknessBagramon's attention. "I can feel it. I can feel their strength." He said, looking at his hands, while inside the core of X7 F, Shoutmon looked and saw he had Digivolved to OmniShoutmon, while around him, all the Digimon were reaching their highest levels, including Greymon who Digivolved to ZekeGreymon, Lunamon who Digivolved to Dianamon, while Digimon such as Ballistamon and Lilithmon achieved their Digifused forms on their own accord, which included BalliBeastmon, and Lilithmon: Songstress Mode.

"Let's see if you like this!" Shoutmon X7 F then yelled in a mighty tone, charging at MegaDarknessBagramon as he drew out a blade of pure light energy and plunged it right through the Digimon of darknesses' chest, shocking him that he had been defeated.

"My vision..." MegaDarknessBagramon groaned out as he fell to his knees and questioned. "How could I have failed...?"

"That's not enough when you're on the wrong side of justice. Now your Data will return to the Digital World, where it belongs." Shoutmon X7 F said in reply as MegaDarknessBagramon's body broke into countless Data particles, causing X7 F to say on behalf on all those who had given him such power. "But make no mistake. If you rise again, we will be there to defeat you."

With MegaDarknessBagramon now gone and his evil vanquished, the world returned to normal, to which the darkness in the sky faded, while all the humans MegaDarknessBagramon had turned to stone then turned back to normal and looked around, confused as to what had just happened.

And with their job done, a massive portal to the Digital World opened up, to which all the Digimon of the various Zones and Lands floated up and returned back to the Digital World, to their homes, while the Fusion Fighters and their Digimon stayed and waved goodbye.

"More Digimon than I thought I would ever see, but Damemon wasn't one of them." Yuu then said, causing Taiki and the others to look at him in worry, only for Yuu to then smile and say. "I won't give up though. I figure his Data was regenerated as well, but wound up some place else."

"Good guess." Taiki said in reply.

"Alright. I guess that's the end of this ride." Shoutmon, back to his old self then said, before he added. "But now I've got a ton of work to do, rebuilding the Digital World. And after that..."

"You'll be Digimon King." Taiki said as he held out his hand, which made Shoutmon smile as he shook it and replied happily. "Yeah, and I owe it all to you. Thanks Taiki, you're the best friend a Digimon could ever have."

"And the best lover." Lilithmon added as she wrapped her arms around Taiki from behind, while making sure her breasts pressed against his back, just to tease him a little.

However, instead of making Taiki blush, Lilithmon noticed a small look of sadness on the boy's face, making her ask. "Taiki, is everything ok?"

"I just realized that now Bagra has been defeated, what will happen to you?" Taiki asked, a question that had come to him the second he realized Shoutmon and the others would soon be returning to the Digital World as well.

Lilithmon opened her mouth to reply before going speechless since he did raise a fair point, while a solemn expression appeared on Rosemon's face as she looked over at Kiriha and asked. "Will we return to the Digital World too?"

With the question unanswered, Lilithmon held Taiki closer to her, not wanting to let him go, actions Rosemon mimicked as she wrapped her arms around Kiriha.

"Perhaps there might be a way for you two to stay." Spoke up Wisemon, causing everyone to look at him, while Lilithmon and Rosemon's faces were filled with hope.

"And how is that?" Lilithmon asked, knowing that amongst all in Xros Heart, Wisemon was the most insightful, and if anybody could solve their problem it was him.

"Well, if your datas were modified, it would be possible for your forms to change into full on human ones and still keep your abilities intact."

Upon hearing such news, Lilithmon and Rosemon's faces lit up, before both Digimon slowly broke away from their partners and approached Wisemon, where Rosemon asked. "And how do we do that?"

"Well if I take some time to scan both of you, I might be able to fasten up something." Wisemon explained in reply, earning a nod from both female Digimon.

"Do it." Both said, not taking a second to decline a chance to remain with those they loved.

"Well there's a problem with that. We need to be in the Digital World for it to work. So for now, we need to go back." Wisemon replied, making the smiles on Lilithmon and Rosemon's faces fade.

But trusting him, Lilithmon turned and walked up to Taiki.

"I will return, I promise." She said, giving Taiki a final loving kiss.

"And I promised I would remain by your side, so please wait for me." Rosemon told Kiriha, kissing him as well.

Both men blushed, but then wrapped their arms around the Digimon they had fallen for and kissed them back while seeing the scene made the others look away.

And while Taiki and Kiriha were giving their girls a final kiss, Shoutmon glanced at Lunamon, who looked back at Shoutmon and smiled.

"Shoutmon, I am so proud of you." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You did it. You actually became the Digimon King."

"Well I had a lot of help." He smiled, hugging her back and looking over Lunamon's shoulder to see all the other Digimon of team Xros Heart, all smiling and all proud to have assisted in making Shoutmon's dream a reality.

"And you'll get the same amount of help fixing up the Digital World." Ballistamon spoke up, making Dorulumon nod in reply, smile and ask. "Where should we start off, my king?"

"Let's start off where the Sweets Zone used to be." Starmon suggested.

"No. The Jungle Zone." A Pitmon retorted.

"Not that place, too many bugs. Let's try where the Mountain Land resides." Another Pitmon suggested.

"How about we start back home and work our way up to the Sky Zone?" A third asked.

"Well wherever it is, you can count me in as well." Yuu then said, surprising everyone.

Walking over to her little brother, Nene asked, her tone a mixture of confusion and concern. "Yuu, what are you talking about? We just got home, why do you want to go back to the Digital World all of a sudden?"

"To help fix it. I wanna do all I can to help it be repaired and livable, and I wanna try and find Damemon, if I can." Yuu replied, only for Nene to tear up a little, hold her brother close and say. "But Yuu, I just got you back. I don't want you to go away again."

"It'll be alright Nene." Shoutmon said as he placed his hand on her back, making her look at Shoutmon and saw the honesty on his smiling face. "I'll help keep an eye on him, I promise." He then added.

Knowing Shoutmon was one to stick with his promises, Nene smiled back at him, nodded, before she turned back and faced Yuu. "Alright. Go back to the Digital World and do the best job you can."

"I will, sis." Yuu replied as he smiled back at Nene, before he gave his sister a hug, who smiled and hugged Yuu back.

"Good luck Yuu." Taiki said as he approached the pair, causing the Amano siblings to break from their embrace, smile at Taiki, where Yuu then said as he took Taiki's hand and shook it. "Thank you Taiki, for everything."

Glad to see the siblings smiling again, but knowing they had a fair amount of work ahead of them, Shoutmon, after summoning his mic, and with his newfound power created a portal to the Digital World.

"Alright guys, time to head back." He then called out, earning a nod from Yuu, while the other Digimon members of Xros Heart began to march into the portal, smiling and waving their final farewells to Taiki and the others.

And as the last of the Digimon left, leaving only Shoutmon, Lunamon, Yuu, Lilithmon and Rosemon, both women broke from their lover's embrace and approached the portal, where they smiled and waved alongside Yuu as the three entered the portal, which left Shoutmon and Lunamon, to which Shoutmon smiled and gave a thumbs up to his friends before he and Lunamon entered the portal too and ventured back to the Digital World.

And with all the Digimon heading through the Digital Space and heading back home, the portal closed, leaving the five humans staring and smiling ahead, just as the sun was setting, while Taiki placed his left hand on his chest, not only proud of Shoutmon and all he had done, but through his bond with Lilithmon, knew that she would one day return.

(Epilogue)

True to his word and with the help of his friends and all the Digimon that now saw him as the rightful King of the Digital World, Shoutmon had restored the Digital World to its days before Breakdramon and the Bagra's attacks upon it, not only making it whole, but also restoring the peace through it.

During so, Shoutmon and Lunamon grew even closer to where he decided to make her his queen and held a grand wedding, using his new title to declare them as husband and wife in a beautiful and elegant celebration, something that flattered her and she made it clear how much it meant to her during their honeymoon, leaving Yuu in charge as they consummated their relationship.

And after two glorious weeks, staying at Shoutmon's old home in the Forest Zone, making the promise to Lunamon a castle worthy of her would be her home, the pair returned with Yuu and the others to continue fixing up the final few areas, to which the others noticed changes in Lunamon's appearance, which included her dress being replaced with one similar in design to her old one, but red in color, while a ring with a red gem set in the centre adorned her ring finger, further showing her love, devotion and respect toward the Digimon she loved.

And while glad for the couple, Lilithmon couldn't help but feel some sadness from being away from Taiki for so long, up to the point there were many nights she would either stare up at the night's sky, thinking of him or would dream about him, even if it was something as innocent as them holding each other closely, but being Lilithmon, most were more erotic, making her long for Taiki that much more.

But luckily for her, it didn't last forever.

As the Digimon continued to pull their weight in fixing up the Digital World, Shoutmon had noticed that even though Yuu was doing all he could to help, there were times when it was obvious the boy was homesick, to which Shoutmon made his decision, thanked Yuu for all his help, created a portal back to the Real World and allowed the blond to return home, back to his friends and family.

And it was on that day that Wisemon, after spending countless days to keep his promise, found a way to return Lilithmon and Rosemon back to the human world as well. He created a set of bracelets that would allow Rosemon and Lilithmon's bodies to return to the human world, but they would need time for their Data to gather up until they could reach their Mega forms again, so when it happened, they ended up in their Rookie forms, Ivymon and BlackGatomon.

But returning to Koto and reuniting with Kiriha and Taiki, neither cared how the girls looked, they were just glad to see them, evident when the plant Digimon and the cat-like Digimon were both embraced and kissed by their lovers.

With Kiriha and Ivymon, after being reunited and despite Taiki's generous nature, offering them to stay with him, Kiriha declined and moved to America where he became a high paying supervisor of his dad's company and would eventually come to be the CEO with Ivymon becoming Rosemon again, only her rose helmet vanished, revealing all her face and a set of beautiful azure colored eyes, where Rosemon managed to fit in with humans pretty quick and even got a job as Kiriha's assistant. She figured she had served as his partner in the Digital World, why not serve him in the Real World?

As Kiriha and Rosemon were happy together, Taiki and Lilithmon felt the same emotions as time went on.

Though Lilithmon started off as BlackGatomon, not only could she feel Taiki's love for her remain as strong as ever, but Taiki's mother, upon seeing the feline once again, was more than happy to let her stay with them.

But being in a feline form, Houko wanted to make sure if BlackGatomon ran away for any reason, she could be returned and known she already had an owner, to which she had purchased a purple collar that had the location of where BlackGatomon lived, her name, now going by Laura and the words 'Property of Taiki Kudo' on one side of the medallion hanging around the collar, which made Laura blush at the thought of Taiki being her Master and owning her.

And considering her alias was now his cat, this gave them more time and chances to spend together and even have some fun, which helped them expand their list of kinks. And due to the size difference, she was turned into a moaning mess each time, often left on her stomach and panting after Taiki had 'claimed' her.

While loving the role of being a subservient feline to her Master, like Ivymon, BlackGatomon eventually returned to her form as Lilithmon, only she had lost her bat-like wings, as well as her robe and black leather ensemble, leaving her completely naked, except for the cat collar that remained around her neck, which she kept on for the first few hours and spent those hours within Taiki's bedroom, letting him do to her whatever he desired.

And as it turned out, before she took her final form, as BlackGatomon she ended up laying a Dig-Egg, which was resting under some bed sheets, filling her heart with joy, knowing she had bore and given birth to Taiki's child.

And while both wondered what kind of Digimon would hatch from such a Digi-Egg, both knew their love would support it and that the Digimon resting within would grow into a being as wonderful as their parents, Taiki Kudo and Laura Kudo.


End file.
